Fights Of The Mighty
by Shaman94
Summary: Stories of characters from different franchises meeting on the battlefield. Written by Sparten Warrior and posted by Shaman94. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Karl Ruprecht Kroenen: One of the Nazi war machines deadliest warriors.

Vs

Death stroke: DC Comics merciless ninja assassin.

Karl Ruprecht Kroenen  
Close range: Katars  
Mid-range: Luger  
Long range: Mauser C46 (Full auto)  
Special weapon: Stielhandgrante

Death stroke  
Close range: Broadsword  
Mid-range: Makarov  
Long range: Remington 870  
Special weapon: F1 Grenade

Edges

Broadsword vs Katars: The broadsword has the longer reach and more killing power. Edge Broadsword

Luger vs Makarov: They both have the same effective range, clip size and both are semiautomatic. I can give no edge. Edge Even

Mauser C46 vs Remington 870: The Mauser has a much higher rate of fire and i think a longer range. Edge Mauser C46

F1 grenade vs Stielhandgrante: The F1 has a bigger blast radius. Edge F1 grenade

Death stroke is walking around through the trenches in World War 2. He has gone back in time to successfully assassinate Adolf Hitler. He knows that if Hitler is successfully killed before the end of the war his future will change and he will become so feared and so respected he has become ruler of the world.

However, Hitler has caught wind of this plot and has sent Karl Ruprecht Kroenen one of his top warriors to take him out before it is too late. At this moment in time, he is hidden in a ditch his C46 pointed right at death stroke. He checks his aiming before firing half his clip at death stroke. However, death stroke heard the mud squelching when Kroenen moved his arm and has jumped out of the way of bullets. He looks around in shock but kroenen has already hid himself in the ditch.

Death stroke looks around more carefully and sees something shining in a ditch. He pulls out his Remington and fires at the spot, sending mud spraying all over the ditch. Kroenen wipes the mud off him and unloads the rest of the clip at death stroke who jumps out of the way landing face down in the mud. Kroenen discards his C46 for his luger and fires hitting death stroke in the shoulder.

However, the wound heals and death stroke stands up. "What the" says kroenen scratching his head "i though i hit you". Death stroke fires his shotgun but kroenen ducks back down in the ditch. "Well i guess you didn't," says death stroke who is also unaware he had been hit. He tries to load up another round into the Remington but kroenen realizes what he is doing and jumps up firing his luger and shattering the Remington's barrel.

Death stroke curses under his breath, pulls out his Makarov, and fires two shots in quick succession both of them scraping kroenen's arm. They go on in this fashion until they both run out of ammo. Death stroke unsheathes his broadsword and kroenen slides out his Katars. They glare at one another and charge at one another. Death stroke tires to hit kroenen many times but each time he expertly blocks with his Katars.

"You know you're pretty good," says death stroke. "Yes well you're not bad yourself," says kroenen "Why are you trying to kill Hitler you could join him and rule the world." "Well let's just say things don't work out for him." "What" says kroenen getting angry. " Nothing" says death stroke. Kroenen quickly closes his Katar around the broad sword and pulls it out of death strokes hands.

"I said what happens to Hitler," says Kroenen pulling out a Stielhandgranate and setting it off. "Why do you ca-" death stroke says before being hit in the face by the grenade. Kroenen runs off as the grenade goes off, the shrapnel ripping into death stroke's face and arms. As the dust settles, kroenen returns to find death stroke's body. However, he cannot find it anywhere.

Suddenly he is grabbed from behind, his arms held behind his back. He struggles to get free but the grip is too tight. Death stroke snaps one arm then the other, breaking the bones in each. Kroenen screams in pain and death stroke knees him in the face. He then walks over picks up his broadsword and ,picking it up, cuts off both of kroenen's legs. Kroenen screams in pain but is silenced when death stroke puts the F1 grenade is his mouth.

"You have failed," says death stroke laughing " didn't know i could regenerate did you." Kroenen tries to talk but he cannot get the grenade out of his mouth. "What did you say?" says death stroke smiling "did you say oh please Mr. Death stroke pull out the pin in this grenade walk off and go and kill Hitler". Kroenen's eyes widen and he shakes his head. Death stroke kicks him in the head. "Shut up" he says and ,pulling out the pin in the grenade, walks off.

The grenade goes off behind him and death stroke smiles. "That was too easy" he says and makes his way to Berlin.  
Winner death stroke.


	2. Chapter 2

John Spartan, the 20th century LA cop resurrected in the 21st century to battle a 20th century criminal, vs John McClane, the NYPD never-say-die cop who came out all alone against 12 German terrorists! Two of the greatest action stars ever compete in a death match.

Spartan shoots with:  
Close range Spartan double barrel  
Mid-range Thompson smg (seen in armory)  
Long range M16 (seen in the armory)  
Special Particle beam gun'

John McClane  
Close range Beretta 92F  
Mid-range HK 94  
Long range M60E3  
Special C4  
My edges:

Close range: The shotgun has much more power, but it is not as big a deal against unarmored opponents, and the handgun carries 4x as many rounds. EDGE: McClane.

Mid-range: The HK94 is an MP5. It is more accurate, but the Thompson has a higher ROF, larger mag, and bigger cartridge. EDGE: Spartan.

Long range: The M60 has an overwhelming advantage in range, ROF, mag size, cartridge, everything except accuracy. EDGE: McClane.

Special: The C4 and particle beam are both technically one-time weapons (the particle beam has a cool down of about 3 minutes), but the beam has a ton of range. EDGE: Spartan.

X factors: (McClane x Spartan

74 physicality 87

89 determination 81

70 training 70

92 smart mouth 84 (It is an X factor to me)

76 Killer Instinct 74

THE BATTLE:

At a business tower, John McClane finds himself in a position 4 times before: Being stuck in a building overtaken by Terrorists. One by one, he hunts down and kills them. As he leaves the building, he hears an angry voice call his name.

"MCCLANE!" the voice yells, "HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED IN YOUR LIFE!"

"I saved about ten times as many as I killed." McClane replied.

"You killed over 30 people in your life, McClane!" the person yells, "You're under arrest for property damage, resisting arrest, and third-degree murder!"

"What?" McClane asks, incredulous.

"You heard me, McClane!" the man said, "100 years in cryoprison!"

"The hell is Cryoprison?" McClane asked.

Five days later:

McClane is swimming in a pool of water. Slowly, it turns to ice, and he is frozen in a block of ice, his eyes seeing another cop being frozen. Little did he know that would be his greatest opponent yet...

40 years later:

McClane suddenly wakes up. He looks around, and shivers. He is freezing. He is stuck in a room, with a light and a door, a strange machine, and one window. Someone gives him clothes through a slot in the door. The door opens, and a man enters the room.

"Hello," he says, "My name is Chief Earle of the San Angeles police department."

"San Angeles?" McClane asked, "The hell is that?"

The machine in the room beeps, and shoots out a slip of paper: it is a fine.

"The f**k?" McClane asks, and the machine does it again.

"Sir," Earle says annoyed, "This is 2033. San Angeles is the merged city of Los Angeles, Santa Barbara, and San Diego. The place was a Utopia under Dr. Raymond Coctaeu, with anything unhealthy being banned. Cursing is illegal. Recently, however, a criminal, was somehow resurrected from Cryoprison, and committed the first murders in almost 20 years. In response, we resurrected another cop by the name of John Spartan to take him down. He succeeded, but would not adjust to our way of life, and became a rebel. We brought you back to take him out."

"OK," McClane said.

"We have four other resurrected police officers to help you."

"Got it," McClane asked, "Do you have his location?"

"In the sewers," Earle said, "A society of rebel's lives there."

Two days later:

McClane: RedRedRedRedRed

Spartan: BlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

McClane and his cops are walking through the sewers, armed with weapons from the museum. Spartan sees them, and warns his rebels that they are under attack. One man shoots and kills a cop with an M16 Red.

McClanes men immediately start to run, shooting back at the pursuing Spartan. One cop shoots a rebel with an M60 Blue.

McClane orders his cops to stop retreating. The two groups begin in a firefight. Neither takes any casualties. Eventually, Spartan takes out a PBG and fires straight through the cover of a cop and kills him Red

The PBG starts its cool-down, and Spartan resumes firing with a tommy gun. The two groups continue to shoot, until one cop gets reckless and dives out of cover, and quickly is sprayed by a rebel with a tommy gun Red.

Now quite outnumbered, McClane and his remaining man retreat. Spartan's group follows, but one is shot by McClane holding a 94 Blue.

As McClane and his last men enter a building, the cop hides behind the door with a baretta. As Spartan and his rebels enter, he takes out one, but Spartan quickly turns with the weapon of his name and blasts him away Blue Red.

Spartan and his rebel continue through the building, looking for McClane. One sees a door, and opens the door. It triggers the blasting cap to some C4 near his foot, and blows him to kingdom come Blue.

Spartan ducks behind a wall, avoiding rounds from McClane's HK. He hears the PBG beep, and pulls it out. He peeks around the corner quickly, then retreats to avoid another volley of rounds. He hears McClane reloading, and jumps around the corner, yelling, "Suck phaser!", and fires at McClane with the PBG. McClane dives to the side and finishes his reload, but McClane points the weapon at him, and bluffs, "Get up or get burned!"

McClane drops the 94, and stands up. Spartan reaches for his shotgun, and McClane picks up the gesture, along with his submachine gun. He sprays Spartan all across the body and kills the ex-cop Blue.

"Yippi ki yay, m***," John says, and leaves to report his success.

WINNER: John McClane.


	3. Chapter 3

Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Miyo Takano (Higurashi)  
Revy, the foul-mouthed modern-day pirate known as "Two Hands" for her skill at dual wielding her custom Berettas

VS

Miyo Takano, the psychotic Japanese scientist determined to prove her father's theories correct... even if it meant murdering an entire town.  
Handguns  
Beretta 92 x2 (Revy)  
Beretta m92f sword cutlass 02

The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with, for the purposes of this match, a 15-round magazine. The weapon has a range of 50 meters. Revy carries two custom Berettas, which she often refers to as her "cutlasses", featuring a pearl grip, chrome finish, custom engravings, and a silver "Jolly Roger" symbol in the center of the grip.  
Colt M1911 and Smith and Wesson Model 39 (Takano)  
M1911jpg

The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. The weapon is a .45 caliber handgun with a seven-round magazine.  
HushPuppy

The Smith and Wesson Model 39 is a small 9mm semi-automatic handgun also known as the "Hush Puppy" for its use against guard dogs by US special forces in the Vietnam War. The weapon has an eight round magazine and, for the purpose of this match, will feature a suppressor.  
119's Edge

Revy's Dual Berettas for their superior capacity.  
Submachine Guns  
PM-63 (Revy)  
PM63

The PM-63 is a Polish submachine gun somewhat similar in appearance to the U**. The weapon fires a 9mm round at a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute, with a maximum range of about 175 meters. The weapon is fed through a 15 or 25-round magazine.  
MP5SD (Takano)  
MP5SD

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K.

The MP5SD is an version equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters.  
119's Edge

Takano's MP5SD for its stealth and superior rate of fire and magazine capacity.  
Assault Rifles  
Heckler and Koch G3  
HK G3 (2)

The Heckler and Koch G3 is a German-made battle rifle designed in the 1950s by Heckler and Koch in cooperation with CETME in Spain. The weapon has served in numerous military and paramilitary organizations in countless conflicts around the world. The weapon has a number other weapons based off it, such as the PSG-1 sniper rifle, HK41 and HK91 civilian rifles, and the MP5 Submachine Gun. It was later replaced as the German service rifle by the Heckler &amp; Koch G36. The weapon fires from a 20-round magazine with a range of 500 meters. The G3 has a rate of fire of 500-600 rpm.  
Howa Type 64  
Howa type 64

The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese 7.62mm battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The Howa has a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute and a range of 400 meters. The weapon uses a 20-round magazine.  
119's Edge

The G3 takes a slight edge because of its superior range and rate of fire.  
Rocket Launchers  
RPG-7 (Both)  
Rpg7a6dm

The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has a maximum range of over 900 meters, but an effective range of only about 200 meters  
Special Weapons  
M79 Grenade Launcher  
M79

The M79, commonly known as the Thumper is a 40mm single-shot, break action grenade launcher first adopted in 1960. The launcher was designed to give infantry squads greater firepower, and was intended to fire a grenade further than it could be thrown by hand, with more accuracy than older rifle grenades. The weapon thus intended as a sort of middle-ground between a hand grenade and a mortar. The weapon served through the Vietnam War, until the M203 was placed into service in 1969 and the M79 was gradually replaced, though it is still in use for some purposes it it has a longer range than the M-203. The M79 was replaced with the M203 as the M203 was an underbarrel launcher, allowing the grenadier to carry a rifle as well as the launcher, whereas the M79 operator could only carry a pistol and a combat knife as secondary weapons. The weapon has a range of 300-400 meters.  
Hydrogen Sulfide Gas Grenade

Hydrogen Sulfide is a gas containing hydrogen and sulfur (obviously) and is known for its rotten egg-like odor. In concentrations of over 1000 parts per million, the gas can kill quickly, and as little as 50 ppm can cause eye damage, with death becoming possible at 320 ppm. The gas was chosen by Takano as it is also sometimes released in volcanic events, for plausible deniability of her atrocities in Hinamizawa.  
119's Edge

Revy's M79 for its greater range and instant lethality.  
X-Factors  
Revy X-Factor Takano  
90 Combat Experience 70  
98 Killer Instinct 98  
89 Agility 77  
46 Psychological Health 40  
42 Training 63  
33 Stealth 87  
64 Intelligence 89

* * *

Revy crept through the dark woods near Hinamizawa, Japan, towards a quarry which was actually a hidden weapons cache used by the Yamainu. Revy and the rest of the Lagoon Compay had been hired to steal a sample of a deadly new bioweapon, the Hinamizawa virus. Rock had gotten her into Japan, now it was her turn to burst in, eliminate the guards and steal the bioweapon.

Several Yamainu foot soldiers milled about in the quarry, having no idea what was about to happen. Revy took aim with her M79 grenade launcher from the edge of the forest and fired a 40mm round at a group of three Yamainu, which exploded in the middle of them, killing all three.

"Surprise, motherfuckers!", Revy yelled.

Two more Yamainu ran out of a building concealing a tunnel under the quarry. Revy jumped onto a pile of gravel and slid down, into the quarry itself as she drew her PM-63 and fired a long burst at the Yamainu, killing all three.

As Revy took cover, Miyo Takano walked out of the building. Catching a glimpse of Revy diving behind the pile of gravel, Takano grabbed the RPG-7 off a fallen Yamainu and fired it at the gravel. The rocket exploded, throwing pieces of gravel everywhere.

A ringing filled Revy's ears as the rocket exploded in front of her, but the force of the explosion was focused on the other side of the pile, leaving Revy shaken, but unarmed. Revy abandoned her PM-63 and drew her "Cutlasses".

"You want to f*** with me too, huh!", Revy said, firing a hail of bullets at Takano, who only barely managed to evade, diving under a gigantic front-end loader, before running behind a rock crusher. Takano peeked out from cover and fired her MP5SD at Revy, but only managing the graze her side with a bullet.

"You b***!", Revy shouted angrily, as she let loose once again with her "Cutlasses", forcing Miyo run into a second, smaller building, formerly a dynamite storage building turned into an armory. Miyo grabbed a Howa Type 64 assault rifle and fired a burst of fire at Revy, but all of the shots missed.

Revy spotted where the shots came from, noticing the orange sign warning of an explosive storage, and smiled darkly. Revy grabbed an RPG-7 off a fallen Yamainu soldier and took aim at the building Takano took cover inside. Revy fired, sending the rocket towards the corrugated aluminum shed. The shed exploded in a flash of fire, sending fragments everywhere, vaporizing Takano in the blast.

Revy walked away from the explosion, towards the main building, in search of the sample she was sent here to steal.

WINNER: Revy  
Expert's Opinon

Revy won this battle because of her greater combat experience and superior weapon. While Takano may have had superior training, her experience was mostly limited to massacring unarmed civilians, while Revy has engaged in combat with a variety of skilled, heavily armored, and highly dangerous adversaries, such as Roberta Cisneros.


	4. Chapter 4

Rorschach, the feared vigilante of New York!

Vs

Dexter Morgan, the serial killer who hunts only fellow murderers!

Rorschach Weapons:

Melee: Brutal Vigilante Hand-to-Hand Style, Shiv

Close-Range: Butcher Knife

Mid-Range: Hair-Spray Flamethrower

Long-Range: Grapple Gun

Special: Powersaw

Improvised Weaponry at its finest

Dexter's Weapons:

Melee: Jujitsu\Judo Combo

Close-Range: Garrote

Mid-Range: Colt Python

Long-Range: Heckler &amp; Koch USP

Special: Surgical Equipment

Edges:

Melee: Despite Rorschach's brutality and strength, Dexter's mastery of judo and jujitsu gives him the edge. Edge: Dexter Morgan

Close-Range: The Garrote is deadly, but it requires you get the drop on your enemy. The Butcher Knife is a devastating weapon capable of slicing through bone, surprise or not. Edge: Rorschach

Mid-Range: The Colt Python is more reliable, but it requires good range. Which you can't get when you're on fire. Edge: Rorschach

Long-Range: The Grappling gun is not intended as an actual gun, while the Heckler and Koch is an outstanding self-defense gun. Edge: Dexter Morgan

Special: The surgical equipment is best if used on a restrained opponent, but is still deadly. But the Powersaw is a horrific weapon that can slice up just about anything. Edge: Rorschach

Rorschach's Journal:

There's another vigilante like me out here, I know it now. The police have been investigating the disappearances of every major serial killer in this city. They're dead. I know it, they don't. I saw someone leave the apartment of Moloch with something over his shoulder. I went in and Moloch was gone. I followed that persons car to their home, and I have them cornered now. Time to end this.

End of entry

Dexters Thoughts...

Rorschach kicks down my door. I know who he is, he just doesn't know me. Good, and he won't get to. I sneak behind him, garrote at the ready, when he whips around and sees me. He kicks me in the chest, sending me crashing into a table. "Your terror ends tonight," Rorschach says, and he grabs a butcher knife. I lunge and tackle him, but he throws me off, prepared for me now. Let it begin now...  
Rorschach lunged forward, and drove his fist into Dexters gut. Dexter grabbed it, and with all his strength, flipped him over. Rorschach scrambled for his butcher knife, but Dexter wrapped his garrote around his throat. In a mad struggle, Rorschach hacked blindly with the knife and hit Dexter in the arm, causing him to loosen his grip. Rorschach tossed Dexter off him and pulled out his can of hairspray. As he ran to where Dexter was laying, he fired his Colt, sending Rorschach scrambling for cover. Dexter pulled himself up, and began to look for his attacker, when suddenly, a hook slammed into the picture next to him, and it was ripped off the wall, slamming into his head. Dexter fell to his knees, holding his head, when Rorschach came out of the shadows and let loose with the hairspray and lighter. Dexter, back on fire, dashed for the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower and leaped in, when Rorschach kicked down the door. Suddenly, he heard a click and saw Dexter with his Heckler and Koch, soaking wet. Dexter fired hitting Rorschach in the shoulder and sending him tumbling out the window. He hit the ground hard, and then he came up with a plan when he saw Dexters shed.

Dexter gathered his surgical equipment and prepared a plan of how to dispose of Rorschach's corpse. He walked down the stairs and went outside, only to see that there was no body. Suddenly, Dexter heard the sound of a powersaw going off and turned around just as Rorschach sawed into his arm. Rorschach kicked Dexter to the ground as he screamed in pain, then drove the butcher knife into Dexters chest, killing him. Rorschach limped off into the night, victorious.

Winner: Rorschach


	5. Chapter 5

Michael Myers (Halloween)

Weapon: Average 12 inch. Kitchen Knife

Notes: Michael committed his first murder of his sister at age 10 on Halloween. He has spent most of his life in a Mental Hospital until about age 25; he went on a killing spree. He is very strong as he can break down doors with little problem as well as fast able to dodge knife blows with ease. Although he does not show much cleverness and is not very intelligent since he had little school.

Jeff the killer

Weapon: Average 12 inch. Kitchen Knife

Note: Jeff is depicted as a serial killer who stabs people to death in their beds. He is the main character in a well-known creepypasta, appears as an internet meme with the caption "go to sleep," and was the inspiration of an independent game and several gaming mods. The origin of the "go to sleep" meme is unknown, although 4chan and promotional material for Saw V have both been suggested as the original source.

X factors

Jeff/Myers

Intelligence: 43/57

Killer Instinct: 99/99

Stealth: 81/76

Physical Strength: 70/90

Endurance: 60/80

Speed: 85/80

Brutality: 60/80

Mental Health: 30/40

Killing experience: 69/97

Battle

Jeff has entered Haddonfield, Illinois on the look for new victims as he enters the Myers home finding Myers seemingly asleep he sneaks into the window pulling out his Butcher knife to look at it finding the window it is boarded up as he kicks it in Myers wakes up grabbing his own Butcher Knife. As Jeff gets inside, he looks up with that smile he cut into his face at the masked figure of the large man in front of him Myers looks down. Both hold knifes and look at each other before Jeff charges at Myers like the mad man he is. Myers does little but moves to the side and slash at Jeff cutting Jeff on his right side a glancing cut but Jeff turns to Myers and comes at him again slashing wildly as Myers steps back out the open door into the hall still dodging Jeff's wild slashes. Before he gets to the steps Jeff tackles Myers and both tumble down the steeps Jeff landing on top of Myers and yells "Go to sleep" before stabbing Myers in the chest but to his shock Myers grabs him by the neck and tosses him off with ease. Jeff held onto his knife so it is torn out of the chest of Myers but Myers gets up with little effort and Jeff goes to slash Myers who stabs Jeff in the shoulder Jeff yells in pain but now takes the chance and stabs Myers repeatedly in the chest but then Myers lifts him by his neck and drives his blade into jeffs heart killing Jeff and drops his body to go back to his bed to sleep.

Winner Michael Myers

Myers won this battle while both had the same weapon and Jeff was faster, It is there pefread method of murder and there size and durability that decided this Jeff is insane and would not think about the size difference Myers being bigger, taller, stronger, and able to handle knife wounds if they even hit him to begin with. Jeff has not been to my knowledge shot buy a entire police force and lived given the fact Myers was sent into a comma he woke up a year later fine. Jeff also could be just as strong from what i here at able to overpower normal victims if they woke up. that is where there major factor of the winner of this while Jeff kills victims while there asleep with a single stab it would not be enough to take down myers with a single stab. while Myers is known to kill armed or unarmed and is battle tested. so Myers is your winner.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock...the human-Vulcan hybrid Star Fleet Commander!

VS.

Han Solo...a Corellian smuggler destined to help the Rebel Alliance defeat the Galactic Empire!

Who...is...deadliest?

Han Solo

Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. Solo became a smuggler, then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customizedMillennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. On the run from Imperial officials, Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Republic was founded.

Spock

Spock was born in 2230, in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan. Spock graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2251. As a young lieutenant he served as science officer on board the U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701) under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. In 2254 he was a witness of Pike's capture by the inhabitants of Talos IV. He was promoted to first officer when Captain James T. Kirk took command of the vessel in 2265. He served in that role during Kirk's legendary five-year mission (2265-2270). During this mission the Kirk-Spock-McCoy trio formed their legendary friendship. Spock often served as the logical, cerebral side of Kirk opposing the emotional Dr. McCoy. Spock was eventually promoted to Captain and, under supervision at Starfleet Academy of one Admiral James T. Kirk, trained new junior officers. In 2293 Spock played a pivotal role in the peace negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Eventually Spock left Starfleet to become a Vulcan Ambassador.

Weapons

Han Solo

Melee Pistol Rifle Hand-to-hand

Vibroblade DL-44 Heavy Blaster Blaster Rifle Scrappy boxing/wrestling

Spock

Melee Pistol Rifle Hand-to-hand

Ahn-woon Type 2 Phaser Type 3 Phaser Advanced martial arts/ Vulcan nerve pinch

X-Factors

Han Solo/Spock

70-Strategy-95

90-Boldness-50

80-Leadership-80

70-Intelligence-99

50-Discipline-99

85-Generalship-80

75-Hand-to-hand combat-85

Spock/S Han Solo/HS

Spock and four Entirprise crewmen are out on the deserts of Vulcan, looking for a reported smugler ship that has landed in the area. One of the Enterprise crew spots a large, unidentified ship close to a dune. 2 crewmen stalk towards the ship, as the remaining 2 and Spock wait over the dune. Suddenly, the ship, it's proper name, the Millenium Falcon, fires a proton torpedo and obliterates one of the crewmen.

S-4

The other crewmember blasts an alliance member with his type 3 phaser.

HS-4

Han Solo then walks down the boarding ramp of the Falcon, and nonchalatnly fires his DL-44 into the crewman's chest, killing him instantly.

S-3

Quickly, Spock sends one of his men to advance to quietly kill one of the Alliance members, who were then circling the Falcon. Spock then sends another of his men back through the desert. The crewmember near the Falcon takes out his Type 2 phaser, and blasts one of the Alliance members.

HS-3

The crewman then quickly rolls out of the line of fire of Han Solo's DL-44 and shoots the other Alliance member before being shot in the chest by Solo.

HS-2

S-2

Spock quietly rises up from the dune and raises his type 3 phaser. He snipes one of the Alliance mebers.

HS-1

Solo runs toward the dune, enraged at the loss of his companions. He pulls out his vibroblade as he reaches the top, and Spock pulls out his Ahn-woon. The two clash weapons, and the Ahn-woon ensnares the vibroblade, sending it spinning away. Solo quickly draws his blaster rifle, and shoots the ahn-woon out of Spock's hands. Spock runs at Solo, dodging the blasts from the rifle. As Spock approaches, Han drops the rifle and takes on a fighting stance. Spock quickly punches Solo in the temple, and Solo lunges and misses with his punch. Taking the advantage, Spock puts his hand on Solo's shoulder and slowly starts the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Paralyzed, Solo can only watch as spock's grip tightens. Suddenly, large amounts of sand are thrown up, by the now idling Enterprise, and Solo uses this to his advantage, punching Spock in the jaw. Spock staggers back, and Solo runs for the Falcon. Spock is then beamed up to the Enterprise, and the Vulcan activates a proton torpedo that annhilates the Falcon and Solo.

Winner Spock


	7. Chapter 7

Heather Mason (Silent Hill 3) vs Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)

Heather Mason, the girl who fought her way through a horde of monsters in order to uncover the dark secrets of her past and avenge her dead father.

VS

Yuno Gasai, the violent, psychotic girl who got involved in battle to become a god, and will do anything to protect Yukiteru Amano.

Heather Mason

The adopted daughter of the protagonist of the original Silent Hill game, Harry Mason, Heather is the main character of Silent Hill 3. Born in 1983, Heather was given to Harry by a ghostly apparition of Alessa Gillespie, a girl sacrificed by a cult located in the town of Silent Hill. Heather lived a normal life until she was 17, at which point she visited a mall in her hometown and meets a private detective who seems interested in her. Heather ignores the detective and entered a clothing store, at which point she encountered a mysterious monster feeding on the dead body of a store clerk, a handgun lying nearby. The monster turned to Heather and advanced on her, at which point she shot the creature several times, killing it. Heather encounters a woman named Claudia Wolf, who claims the creatures were summoned by the return of a god to earth. Heather fights her way through a nightmarish "alternate mall", with the place looking like it was abandoned for years, with blood stains and occasionally dead bodies on gurney and implements of torture interspersed throughout the mall, as well as it being infested with horrific creatures. Heather fights her way back to her apartment through a city of horrors, finally making her way to her apartment, where she finds her father murdered. She encounters Claudia Wolf again, who refers to Silent Hill as "where it all began". Claudia then orders as a humanoid creature armed with tonfa-like blades to attack Heather. After killing the creature, Heather meets up with the private detective again, who agrees to give her a ride to Silent Hill. On the way, Heather is given a notebook belonging to her father, which reveals that she was given to him by the mysterious apparition after he ventured into Silent Hill, and defeated a powerful creature a cult known as The Order worshipped as a god. The notebook also reveals that the cult's "god" is inside Heather, an Claudia seeks her to "birth" it. From that point on, she fights her way through an infested hospital, before reaching a church used by The Order which Claudia Wolf is a member of. Heather uses a mysterious crystal given to her by her father, which causes her to literally vomit up the partially formed god. Claudia ingests the god, causing it to be completed, at the expense of her life, at which point Heather fights and kills the "god".

Yuno Gasai

A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga.

Weapons

Knives

Switchblade (Heather)

Heather Mason carries a switchblade knife with a clip point, similar to the point of a Bowie Knife or KA-BAR. Until the monsters in the mall attacked her, Heather had never used the weapon. The weapon appears to be about eight inches long when unfolded.

Combat Knife (Yuno)

Yuno Gasai used a KA-BAR-style combat knife at multiple points in the anime. The weapon has a clipped point, and is about eight inches long.

Blunt Weapons

Metal Pipe (Heather)

Heather uses a section of metal pipe about three feet long as an improvised weapon. The pipe has greater reach than some of her weapons, and can cause considerable blunt trauma, but is rather unwieldy.

Hammer (Yuno)

Yuno Gasai uses a short handled sledgehammer with a handle about a foot in length on two different occasions in the anime, once actually using it as a weapon, and the other using it break a window and force entry to Yukiteru Amano's house.

Edge

Yuno's Hammer for its easier handling.

Heavy Melee

Spiked Mace (Heather)

Heather Mason uses a large spiked mace with a four-foot handle as a heavy melee weapon. The mace is capable of causing massive damage, mainly blunt trauma, as well as some limited sharp trauma from the spikes; however, it is heavy and slow to attack with, presumably being designed with a larger, stronger user than Heather in mind.

Hatchet (Yuno)

Hatchet

The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapon, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a small head and a handle of about a foot in length.

Edge

Yuno's hatchet for its greater ease of use.

Swords

Wakizashi (Heather)

While referred in the game as a katana, the sword is described as being about two feet long, making it actually a wakizashi, or Japanese short sword with a curved blade of about two feet, used for close combat, and sometimes, committing ritual suicide.

Katana (Yuno)

The katana is the classic "samurai sword," with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium, and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility.

Yuno's katana for its greater length.

Handguns

Beretta Model 92 (Both)

The Beretta Model 92, US military designation M9. The Beretta is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun. The Model 92 is available in a variety of magazine sizes, but, for the purposes of this match, both Berettas have the ten-round magazine of Heather's Beretta.

Mid-Range Firearms

Remington 870 (Heather)

The Remington 870 is a pump-action shotgun, which, for the purposes of this match, will be in 12 gauges, with a six-round tubular magazine. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters.

Smith and Wesson 36 (Yuno)

Smith &amp; Wesson Model 36

The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters.

Edge

Heather's Remington 870 for its superior stopping power and capacity.

Submachine Guns

Silenced MAC-10 (Heather)

The Ingram MAC-10 is machine pistol with a rate of fire or 1090 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of 70 meters. For the purposes of this match, Heather's MAC-10 will be a 9mm version, equipped with a silencer and 32-round magazine.

MP5A5 (Yuno)

The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters.

Yuno's MP5 for its superior reliability, recoil control, and range making up for its inferior rate of fire and stealth.

X-Factors

Heather Mason X-Factor Yuno Gasai

19 Training 20

64 Combat Experience 67

70 Physical Strength 64

49 Marksmanship 49

67 Stealth 52

78 Agility 87

85 Intelligence 87

79 Mental Health

Battle

Lakeside Amusement Park, Silent Hill, Maine

Heather Mason fired her silenced MAC-11, cutting down yet another of those giant monsters like the one that had attacked her in the mall. Suddenly, Heather heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from a ticket booth her right.

Next to the ticket booth was a pink-haired girl Heather had never seen before. Yuno Gasai took aim at Heather again, firing just as Heather jumped behind one of the supports for a roller coaster. Bullets bounced off the concrete and metal column.

Heather returned fire as Yuno reloaded, but all of her remaining shots missed. Heather instead got out the Remington 870 shotgun she carried with her and fired twice, one shot grazing Yuno's side.

Yuno retaliated with several shots from her Beretta Model 92, hitting Heather's hand and causing her to drop the weapon. Heather drew her own Beretta and turned to where Yuno had fired from, but Yuno was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Heather heard Yuno yell something in Japanese from behind her. Heather turned just in time to see Yuno knock the Beretta out of her hand with a swing from a katana. Heather jumped backwards and drew her wakizashi, blocking a slash from Yuno and thrusting forwards at her.

Yuno dodged and made a powerful downwards strike that Heather blocked, but she lost hold of her sword and dropped the weapon. Heather dodged a swing Yuno aimed at her head, and got out her spiked mace, and made a sideways swing, which knocked Yuno's katana out of her hands, launching it several meters.

"It's over, b***!", Heather said, raising her mace for a powerful swing at Yuno's head. Yuno, however, swung her hatchet into Heather's torso, wounding her chest and causing her to fall face down of the ground.

Heather crawled towards the nearest weapon, her dropped Remington, but it was several meters away. Yuno prepared to strike with her axe, but then she stopped. She had other ideas for Heather's fate.

Yuno seized Heather's dropped mace and walked over to her wounded adversary, who was now mere feet from her gun. Yuno laughed maniacally as she brought the mace down on Heather's head, the spikes piercing her brain as the weight caved in her skull.

Yuno struck Heather's head several times, throwing blood everywhere as she laughed psychotically.

WINNER: Yuno Gasai  
Expert's Opinion

While Heather had greater mental health, Yuno won this match for her superior submachine gun and melee weapons, as well as her greater combat experience, having fought humans, rather than monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

Two well aged, and still incredibly badass men set to duel to the death, as world wide vigilante Paul Kersey takes on San Francisco detective Harry Callahan! Only one may survive this 'bout, as we find out who is... the deadliest warrior!

Tale of the Tape

Paul Kersey Harry Callahan

Height 5' 8" 5' 11"

Age 58 53

Armor None None

X-Factor Is a very unlikely fighter, as he often personally disguises himself to be a target, to catch gang members. Also has extreme amounts of street smarts, as well, and has a high knowledge of big cities, even more than Harry of his hometown of San Francisco. / Absolutely remorseless, is willing to break the law to catch the person he is after.

Weapons Used

Both of these men have not only a common M.O., but also love their heavy hitting sidearms. Their weapons cache include...

Paul Kersey Harry Callahan

Short Range .475 Wildey Magnum S&amp;W Model 29

Mid Range MAC-10 IMI U** (he swiped it from an enemy thug)

Long Range Ruger Mini-14 Winchester Model 70

Explosives RGD-5 (also swiped from an enemy thug) M72 LAW

Kersey: Red x5

Callahan: Blue x5

It was a foggy day in the streets of San Francisco, as Paul Kersey was in a dark blue trenchcoat, whilst walking through an abandoned street at night, towards a group of fellow vigilantes as he was ready for an ambush. Meanwhile, not too far off from him, Harry Callahan was staking out a few blocks ahead, in a car he had commandeered. As he waited, the classic rock station he listened to was playing "Life in the Fast Lane" by the Eagles, as Don Henley's vocals was turned low not to attract too much attention.

Kersey passed, as in an alleyway, hiding in the shadows was a trio of Kersey's vigilantes, all armed with MAC-10 sub-machine guns. Kersey passed three of Callahan's fellow officers in the SFPD, two of them weilding Uzis, and another holding an S&amp;W Model 29. Kersey passed them on the street, as they did not take notice the man for the vigilante that they were searching for. Kersey turned around, and brandished him .475 Wildey Magnum, and aimed for the head of one of the officers, and killing the one holding the Model 29. Blue

When the first shot was fired, the vigilantes come out, spraying fire, as Kersey retreated to safety with his men, as both officers taken cover, and fired back. One of the officers popped up, and taken out a vigilante on the ground, who was firing at them. Red As the firefight was heatign up, another vigilante popped up from the roof of a boarding house, with a Ruger Mini-14, and taken a couple of shots at an officer, who poked his head up just enough. Blue. The sniper was taking shots at the vehicle that the officer was hiding behind, while Callahan ordered from the CB radio. "Get a man to take out that sniper. I'm going to bag that b***." Callahan says, before exiting his car, and heading towards his trunk. Another officer emerged from the roof, with a Winchester Model 70, counter-sniping. He takes aim at the man with the Ruger Mini-14, and fired a round straight into his neck. Red

Callahan emerged with an M72 LAW from the back of his vehicle, and taken aim, as Kersey spotted him, and shouted at his guys to get out of the way, while another vigilante noticed as Callahan fired, while they both moved into the alleyways, but the third vigilante wasn't as lucky. Red The officer from the roof gets to the ground, as all three officers give chase down the labyrinth of alleyways. The officers turn, but do not see the vigilantes they pursued. Walking down the alley confused, Kersey was watching out of the window of an abandoned building's basement, as he opened it, quickly lobbing out an RGD-5, before closing the window, and retreating upstairs, along with his other vigilante, as the grenade detonated, killing the officer holding the Winchester, and wounding the other officer, as Callahan was in hot pursuit. Blue

The officers enter the building, as Kersey sees the officer with the U**, and fired a round from his Wildey at him, ending his life. Blue A shot from Callahan's Model 29 was fired in their direction, but both vigilantes barely escape. Down the stairs, back towards the basement they headed, as Callhan fired a shot at the other vigilante, but this one makes it's mark, as he tumbled down the stairs, dropping his MAC-10. Red

Kersey gets down to the basement, and waited for Callahan, hiding against the wall. Callahan creeps in, gun out, as Paul grabbed his wrist, and punched him in the face, causing him to drop his gun. Kersey tried to draw his Wildey, however, Callahan elbowed him in the face, and then followed up with a left hook, knocking Kersey down, and the gun out of his hand. Callahan kicked Kersey's gun out of the way, and followed up with a knee to Kersey's face, knocking him towards the other vigilante. Callahan reached down to grab his .44 Magnum, however, Kersey used his legs to trip Harry up, and make him land on his face. Kersey gets up, as does Callahan, as Paul sprayed rounds from his MAC-10, killing the San Francisco officer. Blue Kersey stands up, and raised the empty MAC-10 above his head, before letting out a battle cry in victory.

Winner: Paul Kersey


	9. Chapter 9

Due to some miscalculations with the previous match we've had to replace the fight in this chapter. Our apologies for any confusion and enjoy the fight.

* * *

The Expednables vs RED

The expendables, the rag tag group of mercenaries who single-handely took down an entire army, vs RED, a group of retired agents who saved the US from corruption! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!?

Barney Ross

Ross is the leader of the expendables. He is very aggresive and the third largest on the team. He carries a variety of pistols and revolvers as his main weapons.

Lee Christmas Christmas is the blades expert on the team and former SAS. He is less agressive than Ross but if you p*** him off, watch out. Obviously, he uses throwing knives as his main weapons.

Ying Yang Yang is the main martial artist of the expendables. He is by far the least aggresive, but complains a lot. His preffered weapons are his hands and a pair of steel-capped boots.

Gunnar Jansen Gunnar is the team sniper. He is easily the most aggresive on the team, enjoys killing, and dislikes yang. He is shown using a grenade launcher with buckshot, but also a massive bowie knife and a mini shotgun.

Toll Road Toll is the demolitions expert. He is agressive and enjoys telling the story of how he got his califlower ears, something the other hate. He has no preffered weapon.

Hale Caesar Hale is the weapons specialist. He is not very agressive toward his comrades, but will go all out against enemies. He is the largest on the team. His signature weapon is an AA-12 with a 20-round drum mag.

melee Christmas' throwing knives

close range Ross' dual kimbar gold combat

mid range Caesar's AA-12 and Gunnar's super shorty.

long range Yang's FN F2000 and the team's Noveski Rifleworks Diplomat

special Yang's steel boots and Gunnar's M79 w/ 40mm buckshot

explosive Ross' M67 grenade

X Factors:

Physicality: 92

Training: 75 (except for christmas 94)

Experience: 85

Killer instinct: 75 (except for gunnar 100)

Teamwork: 88

Intelligence: 74

RED

Members:

Frank Moses

Moses is the leader of the team. He is former CIA and is somewhat lonely. He uses a 1911 variant as his main weapon.

Marvin Boggs Boggs is former CIA and is now a paranoid conspiracy theorist. He lives underground, and his signature weapon is 'the pig'.

Joe Matheson Matheson is the oldest of the group and mentor to Moses (also former CIA). He also uses a 1911 variant.

Victoria Cooper Cooper is former MI6 and the only female of the group. She is in love with saminov, and uses an MP5K as her preffered weapon.

Ivan Saminov Saminov is former KGB and is in love with Cooper (the female). He has no signature weapon.

William Cooper Cooper is current CIA and for most of the fil RED's enemy. After he discovers his superiors' corruption, he helps RED in the final battle.

melee the team's garotte

close range

Moses' para 1911 GI

mid range Victoria's MP5K and the team's M4 super 90

long range Victoria's M16A4 and the team's AUG

special

Bogg's tear gas and Victoria's browning M2HB

explosive Boggs' 'the pig' M203 standalone

X Factors:

Physicality: 71

Training: 82

Experience: 96

Killer instinct: 80

Teamwork: 75

Intelligence: 90

edges

melee: the throwing knife can be used from any direction and can be thrown while the garotte needs close range surprise. EDGE: the expendables.

close range: The guns are similar, but two are better than one. EDGE: the expendables.

mid range: The super 90 outclasses the super shorty in range and fire rate on its best day. But it and the MP5K are blown apart by the ripping firepower of the AA-12. EDGE: The expendables.

long range: The F2000's range is slightly inferior to the M16, but it is more compact. The diplomat I can find nodda info on, but is larger and less compact than the AUG, though probably has much more range. EDGE: even.

special: Despite it's inmanueverability, the M2HB is easily the most devestating weapon on the battlefield. EDGE: RED.

explosive: The M203 has much more range than the M67 and will explode on impact, as well as having multiple uses.

this battle is 6 on 6

The Expendables: BlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

RED: RedRedRedRedRedRed

Inside a church:

Barney ross and mr. Church are meeting once again, after the vilena job.

"So what is it now, church?" Ross asks.

"Let's get down to buissness," Church replies, "We got 6 targets we need you to take out. 4 rogue CIA, and two other agents, one from britian, the other russia. They have plans to kill the vice president of the united states. Our teams to track him down have failed, so we're turning to you. Also, our scouts say they have a huge arsenal of weapons with them, so they're going to be one hell of an opponent. You gotta problem widat?"

"How much?" Ross asks.

"1 mill. Half now, half when you finish."

At a mansion in chicago, overlooking lake michigan.

The night was quiet as crickets buzz in the cold night. The expendables slowly creep toward the house, various weapons in hand. Ross, Road, and Christmas all carry Noveske Rifleworks Diplomats. Yang carries an FN F2000, Gunnar has his super shorty and Caesar his AA-12.

Inside, Boggs looks at some security cameras and sees the mercenaries creeping toward the house.

"We got company!" He yells. RED scramble towards their arsenal and pick up various weapons. As the expendables reach the front wraparound porch, Victoria and William wheel a fifty caliber machine gun around in the foyer. As the mercenaries bust in, they immediately dive out the door, running from machine gun fire. Ross gestures for his men to run around the porch, but the massive rounds pierce the walls and slam into Toll Road, killing him in a matter of seconds Blue.

Caser dives to toll and feels his pulse, then shakes his head. Gunnar gives a roar of anger, and the mercenaries split up. Victoria sprays until she is out of ammo, then unslings her MP5K and RED splits up as well.

On a different side of the house, Will and Joe are looking around for the Expendables. As they turn a corner, William is blasted backward by Caesar, wielding his AA-12. Joe tries to run, but Caser shoots him too RedRed.

Victoria is upstairs running through a hallway, when she is shot in the shoulder by Gunnar and his super shorty. She retreats into a bathroom and holds her MP5K with her good hand. Gunnar kicks open the door, and fires his M79. Cooper is blown completely in half and goes flying out the bathroom winodw into Lake Michigan Red. Gunnar laughs maniacally and leaves the bathroom.

Downstairs, a firefight has erupted between Boggs and Caesar. Caesar takes cover behind a table as Boggs shoots it with an AUG. Caesar fires back, and sees a cylinder land next to him. Tear gas puffs out, and Caesar shuts his eyes.

"We have shotguns too, you know," A voice next to him says as Saminov shoots him in the head with an super 90 Blue

Gunnar goes downstairs and sees Saminov and Boggs. He gropes for his shotgun, but not soon enough as Boggs laughs and fires 'the pig' and blows the massive man to bits Blue.

Frank enters the room and sees Gunnar's and Caesar's dead bodies. He nods, but RED suddenly sprints out of the room as the three remaining mercenaries enter.

"Damn," Christmas says, "Those b*** are picking us off one by one."

"For Caesar," Yang says, his voice despondent.

Ross, checks his magazine, snarls, and drops his rifle, pulling out his gold combats. Christmas draws two throwing knives.

The Expendables enter the room where RED is, and a massive firefight ensues. The expendables flip over a table and take cover behind it. Saminov fires his super 90 at the table, but Yang pops out and riddles his with bullets Red. Yang fires at Moses, but Moses quickly shoots him in the head with his para 1911 Blue.

Moses and Boggs flee with Christmas and ross in pursuit. Boggs turns around and sprays wildly with his AUG, but Ross cleanly nails him in the head with a kimbar. The two remaining mercenaries contiue to run after Moses. Moses enters the massive living room and hides behind a pillar. Ross and Christmas slowly walk through the room, looking for the ex-agent. Moses sees Ross walk in front of him, and smiles. Suddenly, a throwing knife comes flying from the other side of the room and buries itself in Moses' head Red.

Ross looks at the body and says, "I still win that one."

"Oh please. You'd be dead if not for me."

"Yeah? So would you."

"Got any proof?"

WINNER: The Expendables.


	10. Chapter 10

Norman Bates: The deranged killer from Psycho who takes on the guise of his slain mother to perpetrate his grisly crimes!

Jack Torrance: The once loving father and author turned crazed killer from The Shining who goes mad when he intrudes on an ancient Indian burial ground!

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

NORMAN BATES:

Norman Bates

Melee Weapons: Butcher's Knives, Needles

X-Factor: Norman Bates is one crazy S*** who will kill anyone who violates his mother's "rules" by making him feel insecure in his own odd ways. Nearly guaranteed the first strike in a battle - who would expect nice old Mrs. Bates to attack anyone with a Knife? Also, very determined and strong-willed even though he is mentally insane.

JACK TORRANCE:

Jack Torrance

Melee Weapons: Croquet Mallet, Fire Axe

X-Factor: Jack Torrance is sinsane as any good horror villain should be. He is very strong physically but isn't very intelligent; he makes up for this with his sheer brutality and his unrelenting pursuit of his victims. Also, is very durable and can take many hits before going down.

The door opens at the Bates Motel and a chill sweeps the room. Jack Torrance stands there, grinning sadistically, clutching his fire axe and croquet mallet tightly. He walks up to the front desk, lifts his croquet mallet, and smashes the service bell with it. A young man, Norman Bates, walks up slow.

"You'll wake up Mother," he says.

"Just get me a room!" Torrance says.

"Mother doesn't like weapons," Bates says, looking at the mallet and axe. "You wouldn't want to make Mother upset, would you?"

Jack growls and does nothing. Norman leads him down a hall to his room – Room 403. "Here's your room." Norman says in the same nondescript tone of voice. "Good day." He walks down the hall and Torrance calls after him "Bring me my dinner at six!" Norman turns. "I will," he says quietly. "But it may be… late. My mother uh… what is the phrase… isn't quite herself today." Time passes uneventfully up until six o'clock. Norman Bates walks into his mother's room, and sees her dead body sitting in the chair. "Hello, Mother!" he says. "It's Mr. Torrance's dinner time! What do you think he'd like? …. Yes, I think he'd like that very much as well!" He cheerfully pats the corpse's head and walks out to his room.

Jack Torrance is mumbling to himself and growling when there is a knock on his door. "Dinner!" comes a high female voice. "Leave it outside and I can get it!"

"I said, DINNER!" repeats a deeper male voice. Jack Torrance stands up as Norman Bates bursts in the room, wearing a wig and a woman's dress. "You just made Mother very unhappy!" he shouts. "That's not a good thing!" He jumps at the surprised Torrance and tackles him to the floor. Pulling out a knife, Bates tries to stab Torrance but the bigger man grabs his wrist and throws Bates off of him. He stands up with his mallet and swipes at Norman Bates but misses.

Torrance hits Bates on his forearm and the knife goes spinning from his hand. Torrance advances and smashes the mallet inches from "Mrs. Bates'" forehead. Norman punches Jack in his face and scrambles back to pick up his knife before he sprints into the closet and locks the door.

Jack Torrance picks up his fire axe and easily smashes through it, shouting "Here's Johnny!" The axe is embedded in the closet doors, though, and Norman Bates takes out one of his needles and plunges it into Torrance's hands. It goes right through the hand but Jack Torrance shrugs it off like it was only a bug bite and he dislodges the axe before he swipes again at the trapped Norman Bates. Norman ducks and slashes at Torrance's ankles. Torrance kicks Bates over, giving him a black eye, and with the croquet mallet breaks his nose. Norman Bates clutches at his face and grabs his knife, fire in his eyes.

Jack Torrance wrenches the axe out of the closet wall and raises it high in the air for one powerful overhead stroke when Norman Bates whips out his needles. He dives in close to Jack and plunges one needle into his neck and the other into one of his eyes. Bleeding, Jack stumbles back onto the bed and Norman grabs his butcher's knife and begins to viciously stab Jack Torrance. The blade goes in and out of flesh, blood seeping from countless wounds, until Bates finally stands up, back to his senses.

Ignoring the fact that his nose is broken and that he is wearing a woman's dress, Norman puts his hand to his mouth, shocked at the murder that he knows not who perpetrated. "What will Mother think?" he asks. He bends over and drags the body under the bed. Walking into the hallway, he grabs a bag and brings it back into the room before he puts the dead Jack Torrance into it. "No, no, no," Norman says, shaking his head. "Mother will not be pleased." He drags the body outside and takes it to the nearby swamp so he can dump the bag there, along with the countless other victims who have fallen to his blade.

Expert's Opinion:

The experts said that the reason why Bates was victorious over Torrance was due to the fact that Bates was intelligently insane, so he could read his opponent's actions, whereas Torrance was just a dumb train engine who only focused on killing and nothing else, and that eventually led to his downfall.


	11. Chapter 11

John Constantine vs Harry Potter

Two of the world's most powerful sorcerers in a head to head battle.

A powerful young wizard vs the great occult detective

Simple meet-for-the-first time battle. Fight to the death. No preps. Magical items included. Takes place in a pub in jolly ol' England, near Hogwart's borders (i.e. Scotland)

Both deadly, both are British, but different syles of combat. WHO'S THE GREATEST WIZARD OF THE TWO?

Magic

Harry Potter: Expelliarmus, Defence agains the Dark art, Wingardium Leviosa, Dark arts, Disarming charm, Blasting curse, Expectro Patronum, Expert flight

John Constantine: Occult, Necromancy (summoning dead people), Golemancy (summoning golems), Hypnosis, Mind Control, Master of Curses, Demon summoning and control, Illusions, sending people to hell, semi-immortal

Magical items

Harry Potter: Elder Wand, Cloak of Invisibility, Flying broomstick, Potions

John Constantine: The Ace of Winchesters (magical lever action rifle), Demon blood

Melee

Harry Potter: Godric Gryffindor's Sword

John Constantine: expert street fighter and bar fighter, knife

Non-magical abilites

Harry Potter: Sheer will power, good tactician, unafraid of death

John Constantine: Expert con artist, master manipulator, con man, known to decieve many of the most powerful beings in the universe in little amount of time, thievery, years of experience

Harry Potter is not a muggle and has magical blood, meaning that his Magical prowess is slight bigger than John's

John fought a wide range of both magical and supernatural enemies from hell, with whom he fought many times before and won. This means that he has more combat experience that Young Potter.

Harry Potter relies much to his wand for magic, John is a wandless sorcerer

33m agoBattle

The battle with Voldemort was finally over. It's been a time of great peace and prosperity in Hogwarts, but the headmaster's death was still being mourned by many. Harry Potter, the boy wizard, together with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley were having a beautiful couple's stroll near the borders of the magical and muggle world.

"I really can't believe it. We did it Ginny. Years of hardship and death, and the old b*** finally got what he deserves."

"Well, yes, you did it. You are destined to usher it. But Harry... um... w-what are we doing here anyway. Luna has invited us to her Midnight ball later this evening to celebrate Hogwart's victory."

"I though that by defeating Dark Lord, maybe I can fix my relationship with my family back home in England. Although years of nagging with them, they're still my relatives, and my family."

"Family huh. I can't beat that one. If you're going to visit the muggle world, then... try visiting my brother's business there. I heard that they made a chain of pubs to expand butter beer to the muggle world."

"Butterbeer," Harry said. "Butterbeer wil do nicely."

Ginny, seeing Harry's face shine in the morning sun, huggs him tightly as he departs. "Be careful Harry. I h-heard that there were some... strange things happening to the muggle world. Some horrible things. Terrible things."

"I will Ginny," Harry said tighting his hug on her. "I won't be going alone. I have my parents... and Great Albus with me always."

Harry waves his wand, and the barrier between the muggle and the magical world ripples and forms a hole. Both kissed before Harry departs. A farewell kiss.

Harry did great with his Uncle Vernon. He walks away into the English night, trying to get back to Hogwarts before the ball starts, covering his head as the cold rain pushes him. He sees a pub nearby, and senses magic inside. Thinking that it might be the Weasley's pub, enters it to put himself out of the rain. As he enters however, he sees nothing but muggles sitting on their measley lives drinking vodkas. With nowhere else to go, Harry sat at the bartender's table, not wanting much in a regular muggle pub.

"Anything i can offer ya lad?" the bartender ask.

"Light beer please" Harry said.

The bartender went to work. He grabs a bottle, pours some into a mug. And slides it towards Harry. Harry catches the mug, but a small drop hits the gentleman's elbow sitting right next beside him. The gentlemen looks at him, with a blonde figure, and a long trenchcoat.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologises.

The gentleman, whose name is John Constantine the Hellblazer, looks at the young boy with ease. He sees that the boy wears a Hogwarts waistcoat, and a Hogwarts badge hungs on his b***.

"Sigh, more of Dumbledore's proteges huh," John said.

"You know Prof. Dumbledore?" Harry said.

John gulps down a huge amount of rum. He puts a cigarette on his lips and lights it up. Looking at the bespectacled boy, he said, "Yeah I know him. He's that skinny ol' paedophile with no regards to anyone but to his skinny stinkin' arse. An aging wannabe who sacrifices people too much for his own personal gain."

Harry, upon hearing this, stood up and grabbed John's coat. "You dare mock the Professor! Who do you bloody think you are!"

"My name... doesn't cocern ya mate. But my fist does," John said before punching Harry in the face.

Harry gets up and attempts to punch his foe, but sensing magic in him, decided to make a more civilized proposition. "How about we finish this... with a duel."

John stands up from his chair. As he stands people in the pub runs to the rainy English nght. They both stood in front of each other, twenty paces apart. Harry grabs his wand, but seeing that it was the elder wand, tries to put it away for a fair duel, but before doing so he notices John, staring at him, with no wands at all.

"Do you plan on quitting? Grab your wand and fight like a man,"

"The only man here is me. Ya do know that only bloody fairies and pageants carry sticks?" John said beofore hurling a powerful ball of energy from his hand, hurling Harry to the wall. Not beaten yet, Harry stands up and fires the elder wand. John cants a curse, and throws it to his foe. Both spells collides and attempts to hit. But the elder wand proves more powerful, it shrugges the curse and heads towards John. John manages o jump aside, and slides towards the back of the table. Harry continues with his volley of spells, hitting the table continously. John grabs his Ace of Winchesters, aims it at his foe, and fires rounds at Harry. Harry covers behined a room and continues his spells. John flicks his fingers, and a bigger ball of energy was thrown at the young wizard. The cover Harry was at was smashed to splinters. Not hurt, Harry hurles an Expeliarmus, and disarms John of his rifle. Harry then uses Wingardium Leviosa, and hurles a table at John. John was pinned to the wall with the table, and he sees Harry charging a huge Blasting curse. Not wanting to get hit, John performs Necromancy. An urn belonging to the pub owner shatters, and the ashes forms into an undead old terrible-looking woman. The woman tackles Harry to the floor before he can finish the spell. John gets back to his feet and walks towards the young wizard, while the old woman, with her maggot infested teeth, bites Harry's arm. Harry, in shock and pain, uses Expectro and blasts the woman back to ashes. As he regains his stance, John pummels him back to the floor. John wrestles with the boy as Harry attempt to grab his wand couple of feet away. As they wrestle, Harry pulls out a sword from nowhere and stabs John in the shoulders. John seeing this walks away and attempts to heal his wounds. Harry stands up and tries to hack John with the sword. John however, grabs a wine bottle and smashes it to the young wizard's face. Both circles each other waiting for their foe's next move. Harry uses the invisibility cloak and disappears. John, seeing the boy disappeared, pins himself on the wall and gets ready for anything. Harry, from nowhere, hurles another spell at John, and John manages to jump away from it, but leaves him vulnerable on the floor. With his opponent laying down, Harry walks towards him, aiming his wand at the occult detective.

"The duel... is over," Harry said.

"Not over yet," John said. "Being a grown person... doesn't make you a man boy. I heard a lot about you... Harry Potter. You were raised here in this world were you? But ya left it like a dead magpie on the road."

As soon a John said this, the ground opens, and demons from hell grabs Harry. Slowly pulling him to its depths.

"W-what in bloody blazes is this?" Harry nervously cried out.

"You lost the greatest weapon you had once. You left this place and went to that school without considering how much this place is part of you're life. We're not muggles ya nerd. Were human beings, and inside of us is what keeps us alive, that made us special and powerful even without being born with magic. This thing... is called humanity. It kept us together and streghten bonds. But then you... You left your humanity aside as it meant nothing to you. You're a f*** c***, you and your friends both." John said.

Hell finally grabs Harry, and started devouring him, taking his organs, his eyes, one by one. Harry lets out an awful cry of pain as demons of hell drags him to eternal pain and suffering. Then, the hellish crack in the ground disappears. John sits down on a chair, his head still down staring the floor.

"Awful kid... too bad... he resembles Timothy too," John mumbles as sirens are heard in the outside English night.

Expert's Opinions

John won because of the amount of experiene he had. Harry, though a powerful wizard, only stuck on Hogwarts magic. John knows every magic in the world. John's spells were more practical, offering both defence and offensive. Harry's disarms were useless as John spells were wandless. Most of all, all of John's magic were created not to disarm, but to kill.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack Sparrow vs Zorro (Campellverse)

Jack Sparrow: The legendary Pirate of the Seven Seas, and Captain of the Black Pearl...

Zorro: A former thief who now fights to protect the weak from the powerful and corrupt...

Both are known for rebelling against the authority figures of their time, both are highly skilled in swordplay and trickery, and both are known for accomplishing the impossible. But today, only one will be victorious!

Jack Sparrow

Jack Sparrow was a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, and the irreverent trickster of the Caribbean. A captain of equally dubious morality and sobriety, a master of self-promotion and self-interest, Jack fought a constant and losing battle with his own best tendencies. Jack's first love was the sea, his second his beloved ship the Black Pearl.

Throughout his years as an infamous pirate of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow embarked on many adventures, several of which involved gaining items of unique value. Jack was captain of the Black Pearl for two years, during which time he searched for the Shadow Gold. But when he was after the treasure of Isla de Muerta, Jack lost the Pearl in a mutiny led by his first mate, Captain Hector Barbossa. Ten years later, with the help of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, Jack retrieved the Black Pearl after having fought and killed the cursed Barbossa, thereby becoming its captain once again. Jack was soon after the Dead Man's Chest, to settle his debt with the fearsome Davy Jones, which ended with him taken to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. After escaping the Locker with the help of his crew, led by the resurrected Hector Barbossa, Jack had joined with the Brethren Court in the battle against Lord Cutler Beckett, who had control over Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman.

Weapons

Hanger (Melee)

A hanger is a type of cutlass.

It has a slightly longer blade than a standard cutlass, and has a generally straight or slightly curved edge. The guard is generally curved around the hilt. Soldiers and woodsmen preferred the Hanger. Hangers had light blades and were primarily used for self-defense. Often they had a shell guard to protect the hand. They were less rugged that an cutlass and often carried as a status symbol by gentleman and officers.

Captain Jack Sparrow favored a hanger in combat, preferring a slightly longer blade than ordinary cutlasses for additional reach.

Flintlock Pistols (x2) (Ranged)

The flintlock mechanism produced sparks when a piece of flint, held in the jaws of a spring-loaded hammer or "c***" struck the hardened steel face of the "frizzen", knocking the frizzen forward to uncover a small pan of gunpowder underneath. The resulting spark ignited the powder in the pan and this flame was transferred through a small hole to ignite the main powder charge inside the barrel. Under damp or rainy conditions, the gunpowder in the pan could get wet and the gun would be unable to fire.

Flintlock pistols were used as self-defense weapons and as a military arm. Their effective range was short, and they were frequently used as an adjunct to a sword.

Zorro

In 1821, Don Diego de la Vega fights against Spain in the Mexican War of Independence as Zorro, a mysterious avenger who defends the Mexican peasants and commoners of Las Californias. Don Rafael Montero, the cruel governor of the region, learns de la Vega's identity. Arresting de la Vega in his home, his beloved wife Esperanza is accidentally killed by one of Montero's soldiers. Montero imprisons de la Vega and takes his infant daughter, Elena, as his own and leaves for Spain.

Twenty years later, Montero returns from exile in Spain with Elena, who has grown into a beautiful woman, by his side. He is planning to turn California into an independent republic. However, his reappearance also awakens a long-dormant de la Vega, who has spent two decades living in anonymity during his imprisonment. He escapes from prison, and as he plans his revenge on Montero, de la Vega encounters a thief, Alejandro Murrieta, who - along with his brother - greatly admired Zorro as a child and even had a small hand in the hero's last great exploit. After a brief period of deliberation, de la Vega decides to take Alejandro as his protégé. Inspired by the wish for revenge upon Captain Harrison Love, his brother's killer and Montero's right hand man, he endures the tough training regimen brilliantly.

Weapons

Rapier (Melee)

A rapier is a very thin-bladed sword used in Renaissance Europe. The weapon was typically not carried onto the battlefield, but rather used as a defensive weapon by civilians. The rapier's long, thin blade means that is an effective weapon for thrusting, but is not particularly effective for slashing

Bullwhip (Ranged)

A bullwhip is a single-tailed whip, usually made of braided leather, which was originally used as a tool for working with livestock. Bullwhips are traditionally used to control livestock in open country. A bullwhip's length, flexibility, and tapered design allows it to be thrown in such a way that, toward the end of the throw, part of the whip exceeds the speed of sound—thereby creating a small sonic boom.

X-Factors

Training

89/81

Jack Sparrow recieved a great deal of training his entire life, including personal experience, lessons from his father, and even training from an Italian fencing master in exchange for some Chinese silk. Alejandro only recieved a short amount of training as an adult from the previous Zorro before being forced to assume the role.

EDGE: Jack Sparrow.

Experience

95/80

Alejandro spent most of his childhood as a common thief, only assuming the title of Zorro as a young adult. Jack Sparrow, on the other hand, has been engaging in highly dangerous adventures his entire life, even before taking command of the Black Pearl. In addition, while Zorro commonly fights against government soldiers, Jack has fought a far larger variety of enemies, including British soldiers, other pirates, alchemists and even the dreaded Davy Jones himself.

EDGE: Jack Sparrow.

Intelligence

86/85

Both warriors are highly intelligent and creative, using their enviromnents to their advantage and able to work their way out of almost any situation. However, Jack gets the slight edge due to his greater experience (meaning more opportunities to learn and use new skills), and also his willingness to use any means to win/escape, including taking hostages.

EDGE: Jack Sparrow.

Psychological Health

80/90

Throughout his life, Jack has been through a number of experiences that have strained him psychologically, including his chaotic childhood, being marooned by Hector Barbosa, and his constant drinking of rum just to name a few. While these have little, if any, impact on his combat skills, they have nonetheless had some impact on shaping who he is today. Zorro, while being forced to deal with the deaths of his brother and mentor, is, for the most part, mentally sound.

EDGE: Zorro.

The hot sun beat down on the California port as dock workers continued to load and unload cargo from the various ships. All the noise, however, couldn't entirely drown out the sound of crying from the nearby town. In the middle of a dirty alley, a Spanish soldier was yelling at an elderly woman outside her door, demanding she pay the tax. The woman's cries that she barely had enough to feed her family fell on deaf ears. The soldier yelled again, and pointed his gun at the woman, who was forced to hand him a small bag of coins. Satisfied, the soldier turned and began to walk away. As he turned the corner, however, he bumped into a man wearing a triangular hat.

"So sorry, mate, didn't see you there." the man said.

The soldier yelled at him in Spanish, telling him to get lost. The man bowed respectfully, and the soldier turned and walked away, failing to notice that the bag of coins was now missing from his belt. As he began to leave, Jack Sparrow lifted the bag to his ear, shaking it slightly and listening to the money jingle inside. Grinning, he stuffed the bag into his pocket and continued walking, eventually deciding to head to the pub for a drink. He couldn't remember the last time he had savored the taste of rum. As he approached the building, he failed to notice the man in black watching him from the rooftops...

The first thing Jack noticed upon entering the pub was a woman with red hair, wearing a very low cut dress.

"Scarlett!" Jack cried out, smiling as he approached her, "Its been too long! I..."

SMACK!

Scarlett responded by slapping Jack across the face.

"Now what did I do to deserve that!?" Jack asked. Scarlett gave him a dirty look.

"Tortuga." She said.

"You already slapped me for that one." Jack replied.

"The other time." Scarlett said.

Jack stood there for a moment, trying to remember what she meant. Suddenly, he laughed to himself as if remembering something funny, which only earned him another slap from Scarlett.

"Ok, THAT one I deserved." Jack said, rubbing his cheek as Scarlett stormed away. Shaking it off, he approached the bar and ordered a bottle of rum. Taking a swig, he casually glanced over at the front door... and almost choked on his drink. Several soldiers had entered the pub, including the man he had stolen the money from, who promptly spotted him.

"Oh, b***." Jack cursed to himself as the man pointed at him, yelling to his companions, who promptly ran toward him, weapons raised. Thinking quickly, Jack threw his rum bottle at the soldiers, striking one of them in the face. The bottle shattered, scattering glass and rum everywhere. Seizing this opportunity, Jack lept over the bar and ran through the back door into the alley behind the pub.

Moments later, the soldiers burst out of the door, looking wildly around, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. The leader ordered his men to split up, sending half of them down each end of the alley. As soon as they had gone, Jack stuck his head out from behind some nearby crates. Seeing that the coast was clear, he ducked into a nearby doorway.

After making sure the doorway was closed, Jack turned around. He appeared to be in some sort of warehouse; rum barrels, scrap metal, and crates of all sizes were stacked everywhere. Nearby, a ladder led to the second level. Glancing around, Jack saw another door at the other end of the room. He began to walk towards it, but before he had taken ten steps, a noise behind him made him turn around.

A man had dropped from the second level, landing neatly in front of him. He was dressed in all black, with a black cape and hat, and a mask which covered the upper half of his face. A rapier hung from the left side of his belt, a bullwhip on the right. Jack Sparrow simply stared at him.

"Hello." He said, simply.

The man tilted his head in a mock greating, grinning.

"And who might you be, my well-dressed friend?" Jack asked.

"I take it you are not from around here, or you would have heard of me." the man replied, "I, however, know exactly who you are. The famous Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected him.

"My apologies, Captain." the man replied.

"So what is the name that the locals here know you by?" Jack asked.

"The weak and powerful alike know me as... Zorro." The man replied. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for that money bag in your pocket."

"Is that so? And why, may I ask, would that be?" said Jack.

"It doesn't belong to you," Zorro said, "and the people of this land suffer enough without petty thieves like you swiping what little they have left."

"Oh, I sympathize with the plight of the less fortunate," Jack said, "but I'm sorry to say my profession doesn't allow much opportunity for charity."

"I see..." said Zorro, "most regrettable. I would have liked to avoid violence." In a flash he drew his rapier and pointed it at Jack.

"You think this wise?" Jack said, "Drawing your blade on a pirate?"

"I've fought against far worse than mere pirates." Zorro said, coldly.

"Have you? Then that's one thing the two of us have in common," Jack replied, grinning, "Unfortunately, there's one thing you forgot. I am no mere pirate..." He drew his sword as well.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack struck out several times with his sword, but Zorro blocked them with ease. He took a step forward, swiping at Jack with his rapier; Jack barely managed to block the blows from striking his face. Jack swung his sword, but Zorro dodged to the side, swinging at Jack, who blocked it.

"Impressive form," Jack said, "you remind me of someone I once knew. Young man by the name of Turner. Skilled swordsman. Beautiful singing voice. Eunuch."

"Sounds like an interesting fellow." Zorro replied, "Sad he was associated with a common crimminal."

"I taught him well." Jack grinned. He and Zorro circled each other for a few moments, swords aimed at each other. Suddenly, Zorro lunged forward, slashing rapidly at Jack, who blocked another pair of blows aimed for his face, and another pair directed at his chest. He attempted to counterattack, but couldn't find an opening; as soon as he tried to move in, Zorro blocked him with his rapier. Jack was slowly forced back as Zorro continued his offensive. Suddenly, Zorro made a stab at Jack, who ducked, causing Zorro's rapier to get stuck in a support beam. Jack took this opportunity to tackle Zorro in the stomach, sending both of them to the ground. Zorro managed to kick J*** him, drawing his bullwhip as he did so. Jack aimed a flintlock pistol at Zorro, but Zorro lashed out with the whip, which wrapped around the pistol and pulled it out of Jack's hands.

"Oi! My pistol!" Jack yelled as the gun flew across the room.

"Now you have had something of yours stolen." Zorro grinned.

"Already had my ship stolen once." Jack said. He paused. "Or twice."

Zorro laughed. "You must be the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." said Jack, aiming a strike at Zorro's left leg, but Zorro again blocked it with his rapier. He struck at Jack with his bullwhip, but Jack stepped to the side. As soon as the whip struck the ground, Jack pinned it to the ground with his foot. Zorro tugged at the whip, frusturated, but Jack, grinning, sliced clean through it with his sword, causing Zorro to stumble backward into a pile of barrels. As he picked himself up, Jack quickly climbed up the ladder to the second level of the warehouse. Zorro tossed his ruined bullwhip to the side, and turned to a weight-bearing rope next to him. Slicing through it with his rapier, he grabbed it as the large bag it was holding fell, riding the rope upward.

As he reached the top, Zorro let go of the rope and lept down to the upper walkway, where Jack was waiting with his second pistol aimed right at him. He fired, but missed Zorro's head by inches. Zorro replied by slashing with his rapier, knocking the gun out of his hand. Jack lunged forward with his sword, and Zorro lept forward as well. The two men continued to attack; Jack made a vertical slash, but Zorro sidestepped the attack, and made a slash at Jack's back, managing to cut into his clothes. Jack made another lunge at Zorro, but Zorro managed to knock the sword aside, and delivered a strong punch to Jack's face, sending the pirate off the walkway to the ground below.

Jack coughed up dust as he lifted his head. Looking up, he saw Zorro leap from the walkway, landing right in front of him. He attempted to stab Jack, but Jack managed to kick him away. Scrambling to his feet, he drew his sword. Suddenly, his eyes widened; his remaining pistol was lying on the floor about 20 feet behind Zorro, who followed his gaze, and knew what he intended to do. Jack ran at Zorro, who struck out with his rapier. Jack dodged the attack and lashed out with his sword. Zorro blocked the attack and aimed an attack at Jack, who lept to the side, stabbing his sword downward; Zorro suddenly realized his cape was pinned to the ground. He quickly pulled out the blade and turned... only to see Jack pointing his pistol right at his face. There was no hope of him missing at this range.

"Drop them." Jack said. Zorro reluctantly complied, dropping his and Jack's swords and slowly backing up. Jack picked up his own blade.

"No surprise you would resort to dirty tactics." Zorro said.

"I am a pirate..." Jack said, grinning. "I admit, you almost beat me. Almost. But now it is time for me to take my leave." He slowly approached the door, pistol still aimed at Zorro.

"My good man," he said, "you will always remember this as the day you almost caught... Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He fired his pistol, severing another support rope next to Zorro, who was forced to leap away to avoid the falling debris. Quickly getting to his feet, he looked up, but Jack Sparrow had vanished. He let out a frustrated sigh. The sound of approaching footsteps and distant yelling told him that the town soldiers had been attracted to the noise. Climbing up to the upper walkway, he lept out the window to the nearby rooftop, and retreated.

WINNER: Jack Sparrow.


	13. Chapter 13

COUNT ORLOK: THE VICIOUS RAT-LIKE TRANSYLVANIAN VAMPIRE THAT SPREADS DISEASE TO HIS VICTIMS AND HAS SUPER HUMAN ABILITIES

VS.

COUNT DRACULA: THE CLASSIC VAMPIRE THAT SEDUCES HIS VICTIMS BEFORE ATTACK, AND LIVES ONLY ON THE LIVINGS BLOOD

COUNT ORLOK

WEIGHT

120 POUNDS

HEIGHT

6'4"

YEAR

1922

ORIGIN

CARPATHIAN MOUNTAINS, TRANSYLVANIA, MOVED TO GERMANY

COUNT DRACULA

WEIGHT

170 POUNDS

HEIGHT

6'2"

YEAR

1931

ORIGIN

CARPATHIAN MOUNTAINS, TRANSYLVANIA, MOVED TO ENGLAND

COUNT ORLOK

WEAPON #1 DISEASE SPREADING FANGS

WEAPON #2 RAT CLAWS

WEAPON #3 DISEASE

SPECIAL TELEKENISIS

COUNT DRACULA

WEAPON #1 WOLF FANGS

WEAPON #2 DEADLY FINGERNAILS

WEAPON #3 SUPER STRENGTH

SPECIAL SHAPESHIFTING*

dracula transforms into a bat, wolf, and cloud of fog

DRACULA X-FACTORS ORLOK

92 ENDURANCE 87

97 H2H COMBAT 94

86 KILLER INSTINCT 89

98 PHYSICALITY 96

72 FEAR 96

98 INTELEGANCE 97

99 HUNTING INSTINCT 90

68 FATIGUE 89

90 BRUTALITY 76

DISADVANTAGES OF MONSTERS

COUNT ORLOK

STIFF, SLOW WALKER FROM SLEEPING IN A COFFIN FOR SO LONG

DISOLVES IN SUNLIGHT

CASTS A SHADOW AND CAN BE SEEN IN MIRRORS

COUNT DRACULA

NEEDS BLOOD TO SURVIVE

WILL AGE RAPIDLY IF LOSSES BLOOD

LESS POWERFUL DURRING DAYLIGHT HOURS

THIS WILL BE A 1 ON 1 BATTLE TAKING PLACE IN AN OLD ABANDONED CASTLE

BATTLE

The sun begins to rise behind Count Draculas castle, while inside, Dracula is lounging in a red velvet chair, taking constant sips of his goblet, filled with blood of a human laying dead in the corner of the library. he took one sip, crossed his legs, and flipped the page in his book. he took another sip of his almost empty goblet, and continued reading. he uncrossed his legs, to the sound of the library door behind him slam open. his book slammed closed by itself, and flew onto the bookself, Dracula didnt look the least bit suprised. still with his back facing the open door Dracula mummbled in a Transylvanian accent, "Ive been expecting you, Orlok." he stood up out of his chair and turned around, facing the stiff walking creature stumbling towards him.

Dracula bared his fangs and stared down at his fingernails, he looked back up at Orlok, then squinted his eyes and grinned. Orlok, about 5 metres away from Dracula, opened his mouth and blew out hard, sending his deadly disease spreading through the air. Dracula just waved it away as he walked towrds Orlok, with his eyes narrowing down. he lurched, landing on Orlok and slashing him across the stomach, Orlok screeched in pain, and pushed Dracula backwards. Orlok raised his hand as a rafter swung down hitting Dracula on the head, throwing him to the ground. Orlok then raised his hands, and the whole roof collapsed on top of Dracula.

Dust and smoke billowed everywere, surrounding Orlok, making him panic. then a sharp, clawed hand grabbed Orloks shoulder. Orlok turned around, salshing Dracula on the arm, making him bleed, Dracula began to collapse, so he clrawled to the table next to his velvet chair and grabbed the goblit of blood, drinking the rest of it. Dracula arose and raised his cape, turning into a bat, flying up a staircase, into a tower.

Slowly, Orlok followed, waiting to get his free buffet of vampire blood. He finally made it up the starcase to the tower, there was a door between the stairs and the tower, Orlok checked to see if it was locked, and found out it is, then took a step back and raised his arms, sending the door flying. Orlok stepped into the tower, it was a cilynder shaped room about 18 feet tall, with a window boarded up. Dracula stepped out of the shadowy corner of the tower and took hold of the wood boarding the window, and ripped it off. The sun shone through the window, dissolving Count Orlok to just a pile of ash. Dracula let out a yell in Romanian, "Victoie!"


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Hyde:

Mr Hyde

Melee Weapons: Cane, Bare Hands

Abilities: Swift-moving and strong for a regular man

Weaknesses: Can turn back into Dr. Jekyll at any given moment

X-Factor

Brutal, sadistic, kills for the fun of it

The Wolf Man:

Lary Talbot

Melee Weapons: Claws and Teeth

Abilities: Wolf-like senses, immensely fast and powerful with his claws and teeth

Weaknesses: Can only fight during the full moon, any silver weapons will kill him instantly

X-Factor

Sneaky and can stalk prey and escape attackers easily

Larry Talbot is at his home in Talbot Castle. His father, Sir John Talbot, has just informed him that a doctor from England is coming to pay a visit. The two older men will work on several different theories in recent develops on medicine. The man's name is Dr. Jekyll.

That evening, a well-dressed young man with a nice silver-headed cane arrives. "Good evening," he announces himself. "I am Dr. Jekyll. I believe I am to be working with Sir John Talbot tonight?"

Larry takes him to his father's room and leaves the two men to study. Outside, the full moon is covered by a cloud and the young man is happy to be free of his curse for one extra month. As he relaxes by the fire and starts to slip into something of a doze, he hears a strangled cry from his father's chambers. Quickly, Larry gets up and rushes to see what is the matter.

Upon throwing the door open, Larry sees a stout, hairy man dressed in Jekyll's clothing (which is far too small), swearing and shouting at Sir John, demanding to know where the antidote to "this problem" was. Sir John is slowly being suffocated and bangs the table with his palm frantically. The man turns his head, sees Larry, and throws Larry's father into the corner, where he falls and lays quite still.

Larry turns and starts to run down the stairs of the great hall when the man gives chase, hunched over like a gorilla, lumbering at an alarming rate. "No one escapes Mr. Hyde!" the man proclaims, and leaps excidetly into the air and tackles Larry to the bottom. Mr Hyde bares his teeth and prepares to kill Larry when some fangs of their own bury themselves into Hyde's shoulder. Surprised, Hyde throws his Larry off and stumbles back in shock to find not Larry, but the Wolf Man, snarling at him in Larry's outfit.

Hyde swings a mighty fist at the fast approaching Wolf Man and the beast tumbles back down the stairs. Mr. Hyde clutches his top hat to his head and takes the stairs two at a time and then rushes back into Sir john's room. Hyde grabs the cane and turns, jabbing the bottom end of the stick into the Wolf Man's stomach to keep him at bay.

The Wolf Man scowls and hisses, then runs at the wall and leaps off at an angle, landing on the former Dr. Jekyll. The Wolf Man rakes his claws into Mr. Hyde's side and tears through the fine coat that he dons. Hyde yells in pain and repeatedly punches the Wolf Man in the shapeshifter's soft underbelly. The Wolf Man only bites down on Hyde's neck, but before he can kill the madman, Hyde cracks the silver end of his cane on Larry's back. The Wolf Man rolls over in pain and shock, and Hyde kicks the beast in the face.

As Hyde raises the cane and hits the Wolf Man again, the beast whines and yelps like a frightened dog as the silver in the cane causes more and more damage with each swipe. A desperate scratch to the leg brings Hyde to the floor as well, and with the cane across the room on the floor, Hyde can do little more than watch in horror as the Wolf Man bites down in his neck and tear out a huge chunk of flesh.

The dead body slowly changes back into Dr. Jekyll's corpse, the hideous wound still the same. The Wolf Man howls at the roof above, blood flecking its jaws, before it goes down on all fours and jumps out the open window. Larry will not be back until morning, and he will not know who or what did this heinous crime.

WINNER: THE WOLF MAN

Expert's Opinion:

Mr. Hyde was defeated by the Wolf Man because often in the middle of the fight he would revert back to Dr. Jekyll and be slaughtered, and even if that wasn't the case, the Wolf Man was stronger, faster, and more vicious than his maniac foe.


	15. Chapter 15

The Mobile Infantry: The Federation's main fighting force who battles the Bug onslaught and protects the human race.

Vs.

The Colonial Marines: The USCMC who are the successors of the United States Marine Corps who battle against the Alien's known as Xenomorphs.

The Marines bring to the fight

Close Range VP-78 Pistol

Mid-Range M240 Flamethrower and ZX-76 Combat Shotgun

Long Range M41A Pulse Rifle

Longer Range M42C Sniper Rifle

Special M56 Smart gun

The Mobile Infantry bring with them

Close Range Vektor CP1 Pistol

Mid-Range Morita Mk 1 Rifle w/shotgun under slug

Long Range Morita Mk III w/grenade launcher

Longer Range Morita Mk 1 Sniper Version

Special EP-88 Railgun Rifle

Six VS 6.

Six Mobile Infantry vs 6 Colonial Marines

Mobile Infantry/Colonial Marines

95 Training 94

Edge Mobile Infantry:

(Basic training lasts for two months. Recruits go through extensive drills designed to push them to the limit. These include laser tag capture-the-flag competitions and eventually training with live ammunition.)

95 Combat Experience 95

Edge Even: Both fight tough and apparently very smart alien enemies

95 Operational Experience 95

Both have fought on many different climate planets

90 Logistics 80

Edge Mobile Infantry: They have weapons that share the same type of ammo cartridge.

81 Small Team Combat 95

Edge Colonial Marines: The Marines are used to fighting in smaller teams then the Mobile Infantry.

30 Armor 90

Edge Colonial Marines: The Marines have built in motion sensors to detect movement.

78 Tactics 89

Close Range Colonial Marines: Their pistol can go 3 shot burst

Mid-Range Mobile Infantry: While the Marines have 2 guns, the Morita has a longer range and a built in shotgun with it.

Long Range Colonial Marines: Both have grenade launchers but the Pulse Rifle has 99 rounds in one mag meaning more rounds to shoot.

Longer Range Mobile Infantry: While the Colonial Marines sniper has a thermal vision like thing, it has a slow rate of fire and the Mobile Infantry's has the X-Factor of Logistics on its side and more rounds.

Special Colonial Marines: The gun can lock onto targets by itself and its bullets can find the target to by itself no contest.

Personal Edge The Mobile Infantry: Better training, and logistics on their side.

The Battle

Mobile Infantry: Bluex6

Colonial Marines: Greenx6

In an abandoned Oil Refinery 6 Colonial Marines have landed in the area because of picking up a distress signal mentioning a "Bug" infestation and so they are there to look for Xenomorphs. Meanwhile a team of Mobile Infantry soldiers have also landed there as they also picked up the distress signal and think that their "bugs" are there. As they move out the Colonial Marines also move out and both teams enter a nearby building while they order one soldier with a sniper rifle to stay guard outside. As the Mobile Infantry Men enter the building the Sniper with his Morita Mk1 Sniper sees the Colonial Marines and knowing by their outfits that they are not Mobile Infantry men fires a couple of shots killing one of them while the others quickly enter the building Green. The Colonial Marine with his M42C activates the thermal and sees the Mobile Infantry Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his head Blue. The Mobile Infantry Men hear the commotion and prepare for anything. The Colonial Marines split up into teams of 2 and one team is moving through the corridors when they start picking up movement on their motion sensors. One of the marines armed with a ZX-76 Shotgun moves forward and as the beeping noise on his motion sensor gets louder indicating the target is getting closer as soon as he sees something he fires a kills a Mobile Infantry soldier Blue. Another Mobile Infantry soldier with a Morita Carbine pops out and fires riddling the Colonial Marine with bullets but not before being burned alive by the Colonial Marine behind him armed with a M240 FlamethrowerGreenBlue. Another Mobile Infantry soldier armed with the new Morita MkIII fires and kills the Colonial Marine Green. By then the Colonial Marine with the sniper decides that it's best to join the others inside and takes out his VP-78 Pistol and moves forward, as he opens the door he is met by a Mobile Infantry with his Vektor pistol pointing right at his head Green. The three Mobile Infantry men continue searching the refinery building but as they continue a Colonial Marine with a Pulse Rifle fires a grenade and kills one of the Mobile Infantrymen and another is killed as the other Colonial Marine with the Smart GunBlueBlue. The last Mobile Infantry men with the EP-88 Railgun opens up and kills the Colonial Marine with the Smart Gun Green. The two soldiers continue to fire at each other but soon the Mobile Infantry soldier runs out of ammo and the Colonial Marine with his last 5 rounds puts all of them in the soldier's chest Blue. He then yells in victory

"HOORAH!"

Winner: Colonial Marines


	16. Chapter 16

Frank Castle- the man who lost everything, and swore to destroy everyone who stained their hands with the blood of the innocent, or Jason Todd- the former sidekick turned martyr turned fallen hero who vowed to make Batman outdated by using a more modern approach to crime- by ruling it. Only one of them can be...the DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Weapons and Skills

The Punisher

Handgun M1911A1 Handguns

Melee M4X Punisher Knife

Close Range Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser

Mid-Range Twin MP5K SMGs

Long Range M4A1 Rifle

Special Flamethrower

Explosive M-67 Hand Grenade

X-Factor Punisher's Van

The Punisher enters battle with a massive array of weaponry, explosives and gadgets of all types. While his arsenal is hard to pin down due to his use of secret arsenals hidden throughout the city that he uses to switch up his loadout constantly, for this battle he will be using some of his more iconic weapons. The M1911A1 Handguns are his pistols of choice- he carries two with some slight modifications, and is known to dual-wield them at times. When the fights get up-close, the Punisher has a brutal M4X Combat Knife that, combined with his skill in melee combat, make him more than a match for most of his foes. Close range encounters are met by his Mossberg 590 "Compact Cruiser" Shotgun, which he can conceal in his trench coat. He also packs twin MP5K SMGs that he can fire with surprising and lethal precision. His trusty M4A1 is a weapon he has been using most of his life- with a custom red-light laser sight and plenty of ammunition, the Punisher is ready to deal with foes at any range using it, and when he finds he needs a more specialized approach the Flamethrower and M-67 Hand Grenade serve as excellent killing tools. The Van is a unique tool- it's a mobile arsenal packed with the Punisher's extra equipment and filled to the brim with ammo. The Van is armored to ignore small arms fire.

The Punisher has had a long life, having fought in the Vietnam war on as many tours as possible, even creating fake identities so he could return to active service. Frank has also spent the majority of his life fighting- whether it be the Viet Cong, the criminals he encounters or the Super Villains running around New York. He wears a custom suit of Kevalr which is highly resistant to small arms fire except under repeated fire, and the bright white skull in the chest is designed to draw fire to the most armored part of the suit. Frank's been trained in almost every form of weaponry imaginable, has received special forces training and has mastered numerous forms of unarmed combat in his life. While he has no real super powers, it has been noted numerous times that he has an incredible endurance- able to take the kind of hits that would cripple or kill a normal man and just keep trucking through the pain. Frank also possess a surgical expertise on the human anatomy, allowing him to make more brutal and meaningful attacks.

Red Hood

Handgun Desert Eagles

Melee Kris

Close Range Remington 870 Shotgun

Mid-Range Dual Uzis

Long Range AK-47

Special Minigun

Explosive Rocket Launcher

X-Factor Red Hood Helmet

Jason Todd has beefed up his arsenal of weaponry considerably since his time as the second Robin. Close combat encounters are met with his twin Desert Eagle pistols that he is incredibly accurate with and his specialized Kris, a twisted knife designed to replicate a weapon of the cruel Ra's al Ghul. For shotguns, he carries the generic shotgun of the Gotham City criminal underworld- the Remington 870, and he also packs dual Uzis that he has no qualms about spraying down enemies with. His AK-47 is a weapon that he has used to strike fear into the criminals of Gotham City, and for good reason- his accuracy with it is pinpoint and the weapon has some serious firepower. Speaking of serious firepower, Todd isn't afraid to bust out his Mini Gun when the occasion calls for it- using it's overwhelming firepower to destroy his enemies and everything around them. Instead of traditional explosives he has access to his Rocket Launcher and his final factor is his Helmet- not only does the metal Red Hood protect him from headshots, it provides a tactical HUD, is sealed to prevent smoke and stuns and has built-in gadgets to keep Todd as aware of the battle as possible- and in the case of emergencies it has a built-in explosive that will allow him to use it like a grenade against a foe.

Jason Todd was just a kid when Batman recruited him to become the second Robin, and he was trained into his teens by the martial arts master. Jason was always a troubled child with a lot of rage- something that shows in his no-holds-barred brutal fighting style. After he was killed by the Joker and returned because of Superboy Prime's multiverse punching shenanigans, he continued to prove his skill in close quarters combat by being able to solo both Nightwing and the new Robin, and could keep up with Batman himself. Red Hood wears custom armor on his torso, but otherwise wears a standard jacket and pair of pants for a "costume", but without the bulk of heavy armor he's a much more agile threat, especially with his marksmanship. Red Hood is the master of numerous unarmed styles of combat, and training with Batman also made him an expert detective- he was able to track down the Joker and deduce how he returned to life in a world that was decades ahead of the time he had once known when he first returned to life.

Punisher - X-Factor - Red Hood

85 - STRENGTH- 78

While the Red Hood can do some serious damage in the close range, the Punisher is a bigger man with bigger muscles who is better trained- he's not as fast as the Red Hood, but each punch delivers much more power behind each strike, making each attack worth the slower speed.

70 - INTELLEGENCE - 89

The Punisher is certainly no idiot- he's a survival expert and tactical mastermind, but he's not exactly a scholar either. The Red Hood was not only physically trained by Batman, but taught mentally by him as well. Red Hood is a master detective, on par with many in the DC Universe, though he is not quite on the level as his one-time mentor or men like Lex Luthor- ranking more in the same territory as Deathstroke in this regard. He is also capable of laying incredibly complex plans, another concept from his mentor.

80 - TRAINING - 73

Red Hood and Punisher have had pretty intense training over their lives, but the Punisher has to take this in the end. While Red Hood had training at the hands of Batman, Frank Castle had training at the hands of Captain America, in addition to multiple tours through Boot Camp and special forces training. Jason Todd was trained by one man, and while Batman is one of the greatest fighters in the DCU, one man can not provide the training on par with the Punisher's, though it is by no means poor.

100 - EXPERIENCE - 75

Punisher takes this easily- he's a few decades older than Jason Todd is, and as a result has spent much more time fighting. Jason Todd was recruited as a child, but died as a teenager- meanwhile Frank Castle fought on numerous tours in Vietnam under various identities so he could keep figtining until the war was over, and then every single day of his life became a war against crime. For Todd, crimefighting was an adventure he could go on with his mentor. For Punisher, crimefighting was a way of life.

83 - CREATIVITY - 80

Jason and Frank are both pretty great at creating numerous deadly methods and improvised tactics and plans that easily overwhelm their enemies and outsmart their foes. Frank gets few extra points because Jason spends a lot of his time trying to ape his predecessors- Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin and even the Joker. Frank Castle is just Frank Castle.

60 - DEXTERITY/SPEED - 80

Red Hood's a fast fighter, and has some incredible feats of acrobatic skill. He is a master at numerous forms of mobility and free-running and can easily make his way through any environment and make incredible jumps and attacks from any angle. The Punisher is a much older man, and while he's in peak physical condition, he's still getting on in years and wearing heavier armor- slowing him down considerably.

100 - WEAPON SKILL - 100

Both of these men are uncanny marksmen and skilled in nearly every form of ranged and explosive warfare imaginable.

95 - BRUTALITY - 96

Both Frank and Jason have no problems killing hordes of men and slaughtering thousands of lives to get their objectives completed, but both are ultimately good people deep down inside. The Punisher is known for using rubber Mercy Bullets when he's dealing with or around other heroes in respect, and Jason Todd really just wants to be like Batman- but Todd's got more rage and for him this is still more personal. After decades of this killing, a lot of that raw anger has burnt out of the Punisher, and this is just life for him.

The Battle

Punisher's War Journal

September 22nd, 2012

"The more things change, the more they stay the same. That's what you always used to say, Maria, and those words seem truer now more than ever. If there's one thing I learned from the Civil War, it's that when the so-called 'heroes' spend all their time beating the s*** out of each other, the real bad guys suddenly see the whole city as an all-you can eat buffet. Two universes come crashing together, and while men like Spider-Man and Iron Man are in the middle of some petty war with these other heroes, their respective villains are turning their homes into a wasteland. New York has joined with some hell-hole called Gotham City, and seeing the kind of crime that that place has…strange doesn't even begin to cover half of these punks.

But that's fine. I've seen strange. I've played cosmic servant to a deity that may or may not actually exist as some kind of angelic demon slayer. I've died and come back as a cheap movie monster. Hell, I even visited some disturbed little town called Riverdale once. I know strange, and while this Gotham City may seem to be populated by little more than murderous clowns and asylum convicts, it's nothing that I can't deal with. Maybe all this "Gotham" has ever really needed is some Punishment.

The whole city wails in pain, bursting at the seams with the stress of everything that's happening. We're inches away from a full-on gang war erupting in our streets, and I have reason to believe that someone is manipulating things to make this was as bloody and destructive as possible. I 'persuaded' some scumbags I caught trying to sneak explosives into one of The Joker's forward bases. Thing was, they were dressed like The Hood's men, but the way they paraded that affiliation wasn't in line with Hood's strategy at all. A few hours of blow-torches and piranha tanks later, and they told me everything about their boss in a bombed out shell of a city called Blüdhaven. I don't know who this 'Red Hood' is, or what his goals are, but I know that if I cut off the head, the rest of this operation collapses- so it seems I've got a road trip to take… just hope there's enough room in the van for all the ammo."

Meanwhile, in Blüdhaven

Red Hood spun his Kris between his fingers with a rhythmic pace as he observed the maps laid out before him. The gangs in "New Gotham" were a powder keg, with a fuse that he had carefully seen to lighting. Best case scenario, he could leave the criminal operations in the city so weakened, that steamrolling over them and taking control would be simple. Worst case scenario, he just gets a chance to ruin Joker's day, and maybe even put a bullet in the clown's head personally- it was literally a win-win situation for him. Nonetheless, Todd felt a great deal of unease. For weeks, his attempts at increasing the anger between factions had been thwarted by someone- no hero by any definition, as every group of men he sent has ended up returning to him in body bags riddled with bullets. The few that have come back alive have been so traumatized that they can barely speak, save for ominous mentions of a white skull and an "avatar of death" or some other nonsense.

Jason wasn't concerned about his own personal safety- the radiation from Chemo has mostly cleared out of Blüdhaven, but the city still looks like a wasteland from the outside, and near the only ones that clamber about its ruins these days are Todd's men. Blüdhaven is a paradise for an operation like Hood's these days, plus it gives Jason an opportunity to screw with Grayson. No, what concerned Jason was the resolve of his men. His whole criminal empire is built on control, and if the people under him are worried that Jason isn't good enough to defend them against this vigilante…if they grow to fear him even more than they fear their boss… all of Todd's plans would be for naught.

Todd heard the door to his "war room" slide open behind him- Roy Harper, former side-kick to Green Arrow and currently calling himself "Arsenal" walked in, throwing a stack of papers on Jason's table.

"Figured you'd want to see this information on your own personal Red Hood, Jason." Harper announced. "Jeez, man- do you even know what the internet is? Five minutes in Google was all it took to dig up who this guy was, he's not exactly low profile."

Jason flipped through the stack of papers, covered in images of a man in black with a bright white skull on his shirt, guns in hand. Police reports, SHIELD dossiers, witness testimonies, Fox News stories, Daily Bugle articles, the works.

"Guy's name is Frank Castle, but he's better known as The Punisher." Harper continued as he walked about the room. "Served in 'Nam, reports indicate he was one crazy son of a b***. Served so many terms, he had to change his identity just to go back- his own squad was scared of him. SHIELD 's even investigated rumors in the past that he made some kind of deal with a demon in those jungles to become an ultimate killing machine just so the fighting would never have to end."

"Where did you get access to classified SHIELD dossiers?" Todd asked, amused at the ease his ally discovered all this.

Harper shrugged. "BitTorrent. Number of times SHIELD has been brought down, picked clean and sold off to the highest bidder, I wouldn't be surprised if I could buy a Nick Fury LMD of my own off Ebay." Roy chuckled to himself. "Anyway, so Castle gets back from the war, and then criminals kill his family. Instead of dressing up like an animal and taking to the night, he just decides to grab some guns and start murdering the s*** out of all these criminals."

"And he gets away with that?"

"Not only does he get away with it, but he's actually friends with some of the other universe's heroes, and Nick Fury himself seems to think the guy is some kind of paragon of awesomeness or something. Dude's got connections."

"Well, Roy- you've done the research…do you have any suggestions for how I put this Punisher down?" "I don't think you'll have to worry, Hood." Roy said. "He's got your scent, Roy- he'll be coming for you. All you have to do is wait."

Weeks later:

Another day, another patrol put down. Blüdhaven may be doing a great job of hiding the Red Hood from him, but the wasteland was the perfect place for Frank to show just what he could do to these pigs. Yesterday he transformed one of the cars still left on the abandoned streets into an explosive that he used to kill a whole group of men- the last one only lost his legs from the knees down, so Frank pinned him to the hood of the burned out car as a message to other patrols. Another time, he waited while hanging from a wall until the patrol was directly beneath him before dropping a Molotov on their heads. He even came across Hood's archer side-kick. "Arsenal" wasn't so glib with a bullet in his knee and Frank's boot up his a**.

Castle decided that if Hood wasn't going to face him like a man, then he would keep this up- hitting him where it hurts. Criminals are a cowardly, superstitious lot- keep pushing them, and they crumble like paper. These gangbangers and hand-me down Mafia mooks don't have the will to make it big in this business, and if Frank could break them…make their leader squirm in front of them, then he can take down the entire operation at the source. Of course, he didn't really know if his plan was working or not until he came across a wall with a crude imitation of his skull logo painted in blood on its bombed out surface.

Red Hood sought to start a war, and now he's got one. Frank opened up the back of his van, gathering a few of his favorite firearms- he knew the time to pinpoint Hood was here, and he decided to show this criminal exactly what happens when you go to war with Frank Castle…

Red Hood roared with rage, his fist impacting through one of the crates against the wall with a splintering crack. This Punisher was driving him to the brink. He had hoped that his men could deal with the problem- he was after all, just one man, and no Batman by any means- freeing him up to keep tabs on his operations in New Gotham and Metropolis. At this rate, however, he may not even have an operation left to direct. Castle has been butchering his patrols left and right. When Hood walks past, he hears the whispers of fear- stories of the white skull of war and the angel of death. The lieutenants and higher ups tried to put on airs around him, but Jason could see his control slipping away in front of him. He knew that he had to put down this Frank Castle, or everything would be undone, but to go to him out there would be a death sentence- all of Blüdhaven could be a b*** trap by now for all Todd knew. No- Jason has to get the Punisher to come to him, on his own terms. He decided to start telling his patrols to give the location of his warehouse headquarters the moment the Punisher came for them, but so far Castle was on a "kill on sight" spree. Todd knew his hands were tied- he either had to wait it out until Castle came to him, or go out there, and he could wait- even with the talk of dissent, he hoped that publically putting down a few of the upper echelon would at least keep the men in line until the problem could be resolved…

It was less than a day before Frank decided to make his move. Of course, he knew it was going to be loaded with men waiting for him, he got the location of the warehouse far too quickly for anything less, but he was ready, and his van was ready to go. Sliding his custom Kevlar vest on top of his shirt and attaching his ammo belts, he felt like he was back in Valley Forge, on the beach with his fallen family, climbing up the Baxter Building, all these moments flooded before his eyes, and he felt the need to punish rise, burning in his skull with furious purpose. He slid his M1911 handguns into their holsters on his side and slowly loaded his Mossberg. Red Hood can see this coming from a mile away, but that doesn't matter- Frank'll just hit him all the harder for it. There is good in this world, and there is evil, and evil must be punished. His van lit up at his touch, her pitch black armored hide covered in the wounds of a thousand wars, always prepared to add more to her collection. He took off down the haunted streets- his target clear.

With a blast, the hanging silence of Red Hood's warehouse was broken, as the Punisher's iconic van rammed through the metal doors, tires screeching on the floor, ramming through crates and slamming into support beams and metal before coming to a dead halt. Red Hood's men looked about confused and scared for a few moments before approaching, weapons held, but the driver's seat was empty. With a loud bang, the back doors to the van flung open, and a burst of fire lurched out, scorching three of the nearest men. Punisher, flamethrower strapped to his back exited the vehicle with confidence born of experience. He shed the back mounted weapon as the flames began to spread to other gang members as the initial victims ran about in terror. Quickly pulling the Mossberg from its mounting on his Van's door, Frank unleashed a round of fire into the chest of one of the other thugs, creating an explosive burst of blood as he collapsed on the ground. Everything felt like slow motion as Castle could feel the euphoric adrenaline of combat overcome him again. Compact Crusier in hand he fired behind him, caving in the head of a thug behind him as he rammed his other hand into a man in front of him, knocking the wind out of him. Stunned, the thug fell to his knees before Castle lifted the shotgun and brought it down on his head, shattering his nose and spraying blood across the floor.

A gunshot echoed across the warehouse as a man in the catwalks armed with a hunting rifle fired on Frank, hitting him square in the chest. Benefits of painting a big skull on your chest- pins a target on the most armored part of your body. In one swift motion, Frank exchanged his Mossberg for an M1911 and put a round through the man's head, sending the contents of his skull downwards like a flowing river. From across the Warehouse, Red Hood finally made his appearance, flanked by some of his Lieutenants while his men poured into the room.

"Well, well Frank. Here at last." Hood called down to his foe. "26 patrols killed. Over 60 casualties. Good shipment suppression. New York operations quelled. And a marked increase in ominous graffiti. What do you call this little expedition to make yourself feel better about losing your pitiful family? Is it war?" Todd taunted. "Is it a crusade? Think you can buy yourself peace for failing to keep your brat safe by burning the world? Well? What is it!"

Frank observed the army standing before him, and the warehouse around him, spotting a tank of propane near the catwalk. "Work in progress." He growled, raising his pistol. He knew if he didn't move fast, he would be cut down in a hail of gunfire, but that didn't matter- all that mattered was taking as many b*** with him in a blaze of glory, if that's what it would come down to. He pulled the trigger, piercing the tank in the background, causing the small fire he started earlier to expand as an explosion caved in part of the catwalk, causing Hood to stumble and slam into the railings. One of his lieutenants completely lost his grip and fell face first into the blaze, his screams filling the air as Frank rolled forward to take cover behind a large metal crate.

"Open fire! First person to bring me this b***'s head will earn triple salary!" Hood roared, firing his u** into the air.

Frank grabbed the grenade off his belt and tossed it into the horde awaiting him, taking down numerous men as the shrapnel soared through the warehouse, embedding itself in their flesh. His MP5K sub machine guns allowed him to easily tear through most of the others- too panic stricken to even take cover. Behind him, he suddenly felt a strike to the back of his knee, buckling him. He rolled around on the ground to face his attacker, seeing the Red Hood there.

"Hey there, Gramps." He taunted, firing his Desert Eagle and barely missing the Punisher stomach. "You look a little old for close quarters."

Frank leapt forward with speed that Jason failed to anticipate, slamming his head into the Hood's own. "Young enough to kill you." His voice graveled as he charged, slamming his fist into the side of Jason's head. The younger man grunted as his head slammed into a crate, but he had to turn the strike to his advantage, bracing himself against the wall to jump upwards, kneeing Castle in the chin, causing the older man to stumble backwards. Jason fired the Desert Eagle, this time directly striking the Punisher in the chest. Still Castle's vest held true, and the veteran soldier was able to draw his Compact Cruiser again. Anticipating the move, Jason back-flipped behind the crate, dodging the shotgun's blast.

Castle rolled out of his position behind cover, moving forward through the burning warehouse. Periodic explosions shot up around him as he walked, Mossberg in hands. Jason grabbed his AK-47 and fired back at the vigilante, aiming for the man's legs, trying to cripple him so he could make the death nice and painful first. Punisher could feel it as he was hit in his thigh, another shot striking him below the chest, and another in his shoulder. He felt the impact, and the feeling of losing blood, but not the pain. Never the pain. He fired the last shot in his compact cruiser, refusing to stop his advance for all the bullet wounds in the world, striking the Hood in the chest, sending the man flying backwards, only protected by his chest armor.

Jason wasn't liking this at all. Frank Castle moved like a man possessed…like an animal with no regard to pain or personal safety. This was truly a killing machine with nothing left to live for. He needed to distance himself, and he needed to do it now. The Warehouse was huge- he could fall back to an area where the smoke wasn't fogging up his mask's lenses, where he could slow the Punisher down with more waves of men and attacks from afar, before weakening him enough to take him down up close. 'Wait!' Jason thought to himself. 'The helmet!'

With only seconds to move, Jason Todd tore off the Red Hood mask and activated the timer- it would explode in only a matter of seconds, but that was all he needed. Tossing it at Castle, he allowed the explosion to detonate right beneath the Punisher, sending the man flying backwards, crashing into crates as the inferno spread, quickly booking it for the door. Frank groaned as he rose up. Adrenaline fading, he could feel the effects of old age and the wounds beginning to effect him, beginning to drain his- 'no. Not like this. Not here.' he interrupted his own thoughts. 'This is nothing, you've been through worse than this and lived to tell of it, and you still have work to do. Your wounds don't matter. The pain doesn't matter. You don't matter. Now get up, soldier through it, and put these animals down.'

Meanwhile, Jason tore into another room, climbing up a series of catwalks to a small office that contained a few of his less wieldable weapons. He lined the room with men, placing his Rocket Launcher next to him as he drew his Minigun.

Castle was walking with a slight limp now, but he refused to be stopped. His trusted M4A1 in hand, Frank entered the next room in the warehouse locked and loaded. Before Hood's men could even open fire on him, he had already fired a round into one of them, causing the man's head to explode. Red Hood answered back with a hail of Minigun fire. The heavy weapon was taking out a lot of the options Frank still had for taking cover in the room as it tore into the ground. He needed to do something about it, but as long as the sound of the weapon's firing could be heard, it would suicide to try and sneak off a shot. He crouched beneath the steel door, rifle in hand, until he finally heard the firing halt. Convinced that Hood was stopping to reload, he spun out of cover, firing off three rounds from his rifle and downing three more of Hood's men before he spotted the leader on the catwalk. 'Oh, s***.' He thought as he saw the loaded rocket launcher in Hood's hands. He tried to leap out of the way, but the rocket was fired too quickly, blasting the ground near his feet with destructive results, sending Frank crashing to the ground.

Red Hood watched with satisfaction as his enemy squirmed, trying to get up from the blast despite the explosion ringing in his ears and making him dizzy in addition to the damage done. He reached for another rocket to reload, but as he carried the process out, he could see that Frank was recovering too quickly. He glared across the battlefield at the soldier, knowing that he needed to move faster to keep Castle down. Frank fired another round from the M4A1, this time striking Todd in the ankle. Hood hissed in pain and surprise, nearly dropping the rocket launcher, affording Castle another shot from the M4, putting a round directly into Todd's chest. His armor held out, but it knocked Jason from the catwalks, causing him to slam into the ground below. Frank quickly switched to his MP5K, moving forward despite the crash from the explosion certainly breaking one of his arms. He quickly shot down another two men as he made his way across the room, gunning down a third as the man tried to run. Vermin like him don't deserve Geneva Convention b***. By the time Castle made his way to Hood, the former Robin was already recovering, holding his Remington 870 Shotgun in-hand. Jason quickly fired the shotgun, not bothering to aim, striking the Punisher in the chest and shoulder, causing the man to grunt in pain. Jason managed to pull himself up, 870 still in his grip, and fired another round, this one striking the vigilante in the leg. As Castle stumbled backwards, Hood leveled his shotgun at the man's head.

"You're pretty good, Castle- I'll give you that." The physical exertion was clear in Todd's voice. "But you still don't have what it takes to bring me down. Any last words?"

"You should talk less." Frank grunted as he fired the SMG into Todd's stomach while simultaneously ripping the shotgun from Jason's hands.

Jason spun around, half from the force of being shot and half from the need to gain a little distance to draw his twin uzis from their holsters. He knew his wounds were bad, but if he didn't keep fighting this Punisher would be the death of him. He opened fire directly on the Punisher's torso, finally beginning to shatter that damned skull on his chest, cracking through the armor that protected him for so long. Punisher grunted as the bullets finally began to hurt, despite all the adrenaline, training and borderline superhuman endurance. He roared and kicked forward as hard as he could with his good leg, knocking Jason to the ground. Castle pulled a grenade from his belt, but before he could pull the pin and drop it on the Red Hood, Jason fired off a desperate and lucky burst of U** fire, striking the grenade and creating a small blast.

Everything went black for Castle for a few moment as he could feel the pain rush over him, and the blood rush out of him. He was covered in wounds- his face and neck were burned, bullet wounds, shattered bones, weary body… 'Fight through it.' He told himself as he crawled upwards. He couldn't even feel his left arm below the elbow at this point. 'Fight through it.' He looked around, unable to see the Red Hood anywhere. Drawing his M1911, he prepared to move forward, scout the warehouse further, but it hurt just to take a step. His vision began to blur, and haze, and in the pain born fog, he saw a cloudy vision of a beautiful blonde haired woman in the distance.

"Frank." It called out to him. "Frank."

Frank tasted the blood in his mouth as he hoarsely croaked back his whispered reply. "Maria?"

"I'm still dead, Frank." She called to him, a mixture of anger and disapproval in her voice. "WE are still dead Frank." She motioned around, allowing Castle to absorb it all- the men missing body parts, burnt corpses, brain splattered walls, rising smoke from the burning warehouse clogging the blood drenched gutter that the ground level had become in the fight.

"Maria!" Frank shouted, as he snapped back into full reality.

With a shout, Red Hood leapt at the wounded foe, Kris in hand, burying the knife deep into the Punisher's side, taking advantage of his foe's momentary lapse in consciousness.

"You know Frank- you and I? We aren't so different when we get down to it." Hood hissed as he pulled the Kris out and roughly drove it back into the back of Castle's neck. "Only problem…you don't think. All you can see is the little picture. You think you can win your war on crime? There's always gonna be criminals, Castle. You can't kill them all. That's... why… I…" the former Robin punctuated each word with another stab. "…chose an alternative- control it instead."

Red Hood began to simply punch the Punisher now, shattering Castle's nose, hitting him so hard he opened a cut above the vigilante's eye, obscuring his vision. Todd raised his fist yet again, but this time, Punisher wrapped his broken arm around the blow, stopping Jason's assault. With his good hand, he drew his heavy M4X knife from his boot and buried it in Red Hood's chest.

"You think you know what's best, what's just?" Castle finally replied. "You're nothing but a whining punk, lashing out because a far better man than you could ever hope to be had a higher moral standard than yourself. You don't know what real pain is like." He pulled out his knife and quickly slashed across Jason's exposed throat. "You're nothing more than a petulant child. But above even that, you're a criminal…and criminals get punished."

Punisher rose, despite his injuries and began to limp away from the scene, stopping only to spit on the ground in disgust.

Jason saw his Warehouse fall around him- his people were dead or scattered, all his plans ruined, but as his life flashed before his eyes, the one thing that haunted him was the memory of his old mentor. All of Batman's old wisdom flooded back to him in a torrent, and he felt the tears form in his eyes as he remembered everything. "Bruce-" he choked as he felt the lights around him dim. "I'm sorry Bruce. I'm so…"

Winner- The Punisher


	17. Chapter 17

The Darkness :a mob hit man possessed by an ageless entity who dates back beyond the History of Man. vs. Father Alexander Anderson :Top assassin of The Vatican Section XIII Iscariot WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Powers/Abilities

The Darkness

Powers/Abilities possesses the power of Darkness. with the power of The Darkness he can creat just about anything he can think of(ex. guns,giant tentacles,and claws). He can also summon minions called "Darklings" which come in all shapes and sizes and rip enemies apart in packs.

X-Factor The Darkness grants Jackie superhuman strength,speed,and durability. besides that Jackie himself is an expert marksman and hand-to-hand combatant.

Father Alexander Anderson

Powers/Abilities The main weapon Anderson use are scores of "blessed" bayonets made of silver which are used in both close combant and as a long-ranged weaponry which are thrown with great accuracy and can be trajectory controled to hit on target. He can also project holy barriers that "purifies" the area and prevents any kind of black magic usage,Anderson uses bilble pages to use barriers and can also use them to teleport to different areas. Anderson also has the Nail of Helena, once Anderson rams the nail into his heart it gives him which surrounds his body with thorny vines that can regenerate wounds and can wrap around his enemies causing him can also instantly ignite all things considered unholy or satanic aflame.

X-Factor Prior before the Nail of Helena. Anderson is an expert combatant,possesse superhuman strength and speed,and regenerate from serious wounds and regain lost body e Nail of Helena turns Anderson into a "monster" of God and changes almost all of Anderson flesh into humanoid rhorny vines. He is cnsidered the "trump card" of Section XIII of Iscariot.

The Darkness vs. Father Alexandr Anderson: Devil's Strife

New York City, Trattor Dell'Arte

A young man opens the door to the restaurant; He appears in his early 20's with long black hair and auburn eyes, wearing a white suit unbutton revealing his purple shirt underneath with white pants and black Italian leather shoes. He looks around the crowded restaurant, scanning his area thoroughly. He turns his head to the left and spots a man holding his left hand up, signaling him to come over here. The young man nods his head and walks up to the gentleman's table;The man appeared in his early 50's with his dark gray hair fading back and a bulky build , wearing a black business suit with a red tie and gold watch on his left wrist along with a couple of rings on both his hands. The elder gentleman gets up from his table and looks at the young man, with a warm smile on his face. "Jackie… glad you could make it, come give your old man a hug." He said warmly as he widens his arms in the gesture of a hug. A grin appears on the young man's face. "Glad to see you too Frankie." The young man said as he embraces his elder with a hug, suddenly both men pulled out from the embrace. "Come sit." The elder gent said gesturing the seat opposite of him to Jackie, the young man obliged and took his seat. "So how's life been going?" Frank asked. "Ah you know the same old, same old." Jackie responded. "Have you been protecting yourself on the way." The elder man said. "What do you think?" The young man remarked in a sarcastic tone. Frank begin to chuckle at the comment. Suddenly a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes appears in front of both men. "Hi my name is Samantha and I'll be your waiter for this evening." The lady said cheerfully. "Is their anything I can get you to drink?" she said pulling out the pen and pad. "Get me my usual sweetheart." Frank said casually. The Young woman nodded and scribbled something on the pad. "And you sir?" The young lady said pointing at Jackie. "Oh um… just get my a glass of water will you." The young man said as he pulls out a pack of cigarette Marbalo brand. The young woman finished what she was scribbling on the pad. "Alrighty you drinks will be out shortly." She said as she left somewhere else in the restaurant. "Cute girl." Jackie remarked as he plucked a cigarette out of the packet. " Yeah… I always give her a huge tip, even though she brings out my plate five minutes late." Frank said. "You just want to get into her pants by giving her those fat tips, eh you old dog?" The young man replied, as he pulls out a lighter in his left pocket. "What can say Jackie the younger they are… the beautiful they become." Frank said with a chuckle. "Cut the crap Frank, what's the job?" Jackie blurted out as he lights up his cigarette and takes a hit. Frank's cheerful demeanor quickly turned serious. "Fine. Fine." He said calmly as he pulls out a file out of his suit. " You know Johnny from cousin Anthony's wedding party right?" He then hands it to Jackie. "Johnny? Yeah cool guy always hangs out at the bar and tries hook up with that chick working in it." Jackie said grabbing the file and opening it up revealing a photo of a man in his late 30's with short black-gray hair and brown eyes. "Yeah will it seem Johnny here was giving off information to the Irish mob in Queens." Frank began to tap his finger on the table. "Last Friday them Guinness drinking b*** hit three of my major hideouts in Spring St." Jackie blows out a fume of smoke. "Sucks." He said calmly. " You got that right, after we knew he was the rat the sneaky b*** ran out of the country before we could teach him a lesson." "Where did he run off to?" Jackie asked as he ashed his cigarette. "My resources tell me he is living in a large mansion off the countryside of Galway, Ireland. The place is heavily guarded both inside and out and we need someone…" Before Frank could finish his sentence Jackie stopped him. "Let me guess and you want me to do the job since nobody else can do it better." The young hitman said in a cool demeanor. "Exactly." Frank said. The young waitress Samantha comes up to the men's table with their drinks. "Okay Mr. Frachetti here's your glass of wine." The waitress said as she placed his wine in front of him. " And here's your glass. Is their anything you want for this evening" She asked after she placed the water in front of the young hitman. Jackie looks up to his foster father. "When do I start?"

Somewhere in Rome, Italy

The school bell rang swiftly signaling the end of another school day at St. Peter's Orphanage; The children burst through the main doorway and bask in the warm' gleaming sun of this bright day. A male priest appears out of the main doorway, the man appeared in his late 30' s to Early 40's with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pair of round glasses and a silver cross around his neck. This is finished with a pair of white gloves with written scriptures on them covering his hands. The priest smiled warmly as he oversees the children playing in the courtyard. Suddenly the priest someone familiar standing in the middle of the courtyard; the figure appeared to be a male in his early 30's with blonde hair wrapped in a pony tail and green eyes wearing a long sleeve shirt with a button up black vest, a cleric collar, gloved hands, and black pants . "Maxwell my son it's been a long time since you stepped into this place." The older priest said as he walks down the steps of the door way and into the courtyard. "Yes it has father its been a very long time." The young man said as he walks up to the older priest. " May we speak somewhere else father? There is some business that needs to be attended." Maxwell said charismatically. A smirk appeared on the older priest's face. "Certainly." He said.

(Flash forward to the two men walking in the orphanage's hallway.)

"What seems to be the problem?" The elder priest asked the young man. " It seems we recently have found a threat that's been a thorn on the church's side for quite awhile." Maxwell said as he pulls out a photo out of his vest, he then gives it to the elder priest. The elder priest looks at the photo; the image appears to be that of a man in his early 20's with long black hair. "His name is Jackie Estacado. Little is known about his birth, but it appears he was raised in St. Gerald's orphanage for most of his childhood until he was adopted by on the rise mobster Frank Frachetti. During his time being with the Frachetti family he killed his first victim by age 16, several years later he became Frachetti's top hitman." The young man informed the elder priest. The elder priest was confused with the information given to him. "How is a pathetic heathen like him such a threat to the Vatican?" The elder priest asked Maxwell. The Iscariot leader gave the elder priest a glare. "As I was saying… it seems that this individual comes from a long lineage of host of a very powerful entity." The young man said solemnly. "And what entity is that?" The elder priest asked. "The entity is only known as The Darkness, a being born since the beginning of time, the root of all evil in this world." A grin appeared on the elder priest's face. " A year earlier the Vatican sent the descendants of Magdalena to exterminate him, the results were three women crucified in our holy domain*." Maxwell finished. "What can I say? Never let women do a man's job, especially descendants of a w***." The elder priest remarked. Maxwell sighed. "Anyway our resources tells us that Mr. Estacado is heading towards Ireland for a mission, so they want you to head out there and get rid of the problem…personally." He said as puts his hands into his pocket. "So Anderson." Maxwell said as he turns his head towards the elder priest. "Are you willing to do this in the name of The Catholic Church." He asked the elder priest. Anderson's glasses slide slightly off his nose. "You know what they say Maxwel

The priest said as he pushes his glasses upward. "Si quis non amat Dominium lesum sit anathema maranatha. Amen"

Galway, Ireland

Somewhere in the countryside of Galway lies a mansion. It appears to be two stories tall with a white color finish and six windows on the front side alone. A nice luscious garden in the front yard filled with flowers, shrubs, and trimmed bushes; a concrete wall seals all this with the only entrance being a very large gate. On a hill a couple of miles away a man observes from afar, behind him a group of small shadowy figures talk amongst each other about their main mission.

"Ooooohhhhh boy! It's been awhile since we did a hit, I'm gonna enjoys this!" A skinny goblin looking Darkling said in delight as he loads up his M1911.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm gonna bust through those doors and unload on those muthaf—kas, and be like EAT S—T D—WAD!" A short stumpy looking darkling yelled out while aiming his MAC-10 wildly at his fellow brothers.

"Hey! Hey! Watch where you point that thing Lenny! Could blow somebody's head off!" Another skinny darkling said while putting the stumpy one's gun down.

"Yeah Lenny remember the last time you did that s—t, you practically blew off Kevin's Head!" A darkling with a white t-shirt said while pointing to a headless Darkling who is waving at them.

"Hey Bruce go ask the boss when are we going to do this, he's been standing there for quite awhile." The skinny darkling asked the t-shirt wearing one.

The darkling sighed. "Fine. Fine." He said.

The darkling walks up to his superior; the man turned out to be Jackie Estacado whose entire body and lower face is covered in a skin-tight demonic looking armor. "Um… boss?" The darkling asked nervously, the hitman turns his head to face the demonic imp. "Boss when are we going to do this." The darkling asked. Jackie turned his head again to face the mansion. "Look." He said. The darkling looks in Jackie's direction. "What is it?" he asked. "Don't you think it's strange?" Jackie said. The darkling looks in Jackie's direction once more, but finds nothing wrong from what e sees. "What's strange boss?" He asked confusingly. "Frank said this place was heavily guarded inside and out, yet I do not see any guards outside." Jackie informed the demonic beast. "You think it's a set up boss." The darkling wondered. "I don't know, but we won't find out until we go in. get your boys ready Bruce it's time to move." Jackie side as he forms two handguns in each hand. A grin of delight appears on the darkling's face, he turns to face his horde of demonic brothers. "You heard him time to wreak hell!" He said gleefully. The horde of darklings shouted in agreement.

The door to the mansion burst wide open, with Jackie slowly stepping inside. The hitman then points his gun. " Oh Johnny boy here's a message sent from… Jesus Christ!" Jackie shouted in shock. The hordes of darkling quickly follow behind their host. The stubby darkling points his MAC-10 in delight. "Alright you son of b—ches, time to… holy crap." The darkling said suddenly. Jackie and his darkling horde stood in shock over the massacre that lies before them. Countless bodies of men whose arms, legs, chests, and heads are ripped apart and scattered all over the floor with their blood covering the tile like look of the floor. Several bodies are hanging on the rails of the second floor and the main stairway, several bodies are seen resting on the steps cut in half and with their faces showing the last emotion before death…fear. "Well at least we know why there isn't any guards outside." One of the darklings remarked. A drop of blood hits Jackie on the head, the hitman looks up and sees Johnny hanging on the chandler. "It seems Johnny got what he deserved." Jackie remarked.

Suddenly swarms of paper with written scriptures on them are suddenly nailed to every wall and window in the mansion by an unseen force. This phenomenon startles Jackie and his horde of darklings causing them to be on guard. "What the hell was that!?" Lenny screamed out after being startled. "Why is there a piece of paper stuck on the wall?" Bruce wondered. Jackie looks around his surroundings. He senses a disturbance. " It seems we're not alone." Jackie said, his finger slightly pulling the trigger. Lenny walks up to the main entrance to the mansion and spots a piece of paper nailed above it. The stubby darkling shrugged and proceeds to walk out, until an unknown force suddenly electrocutes him. The darkling falls on the ground… dead. "Jesus Christ! Lenny!" One of the darklings cried out.  
"Hehehehehehehahahahahahaha! So ye finally came demon! I was growing weary of your arrival, so I had myself a wee bit o' fun with these… heathens. Hehehehe." A voice cackled.

"Show yourself, or am I going to rip this building apart with you in it." Jackie demanded. His darkling horde agitated for blood.

"Hehehe. My. My. Aren't we a little feisty! You should watch your tongue heathen for you are on holy ground belonging to Catholic Church!" The voice demanded. A bloody blade is seen being dragged across the floor causing it to exert a screeching sound. Footsteps can also bee seen through the gleaming moonlight.

(*screeching sounds*)

The screech causes the darkling horde to shudder slightly, except for Jackie who stood completely still. "I'm growing tired of this. What brings you here stranger?" Jackie demanded. A small cackle can be heard.

"What a delightful question lass! It's quite simple, I was sent by the Vatican to spread the word of Jesus Christ! To convert the nonbelievers to our religion! To protect this world with St. Michael as my guide! To rid this world of the heathens and heretics that slither its way into the holy land!" The voice shouted out. Sparks fly as the bloody blade scratches deeper into the floor. One of the darklings began to cower in fear.

Jackie hears footsteps coming from his left, he turns his head and sees a tall, brood looking figure coming out from the shadows. The figure appears to be wielding a pair of bloody bayonets in each hand, his entire front side is covered by the shadows, with only the figure's glasses and the cross around his neck visible due to the gleaming moonlight." And as God as my witness you shall never see the light of day!" The figure then forms a makeshift cross with his bloody bayonets. The figure clacks the blades together causing them to park up light, revealing the sinister looking Anderson. "AMEN!" He shouts.

Jackie and the darkling horde glare at the elder priest for a brief moment, suddenly the darkling horde burst out laughing. "Ahahahahahaha! A priest! A priest killed them all?! That's rich!" One of them remarked. "Whew for a second there I thought it was one of Angelus's soldiers there." One of them said in relief. "Those holy b—ches look more threatening than this guy and hotter too!" One of the darkling's boasted. Suddenly Bruce walks up to the brooding priest. "Listen bud that thing you did to these guys was quite a show, but a show and nothing more" Bruce remarked while pointing hi finger at him. "You're way out of your league kid, so if I were you I suggest y- -Ghk!" Before the little darkling could finish his sentence Anderson cuts off the demon's head with one of his bayonets, the head then rolls onto the floor. "A wee demon like you should think twice before talking down to a man of God!" Anderson said sternly.

"Holy crap Bruce!" One of the darklings yells as they see one of their fellow brothers die before their eyes. The darklings stare at Anderson with their beading yellow eyes. "You're going to pay for this whelp!" Before the darklings could react, their boss Jackie signals them to stay put. "Stay." The hitman commanded, he then starts to walk towards the elder priest. A glint of delight appears in Anderson's eyes as he follows suits.

" So I guess the Vatican thought the Magdalena wasn't enough huh?" Jackie asked the priest.

"Heh. I will admit the Vatican was foolish to let descendants of a w*** to accomplish such a simple task like this." Anderson remarked. His hands clenched tightly on the bayonets.

"And let me guess they sent you there to finish the job?" The hitman said sarcastically.

A sinister grin appears on Anderson's face "Right you are lad." He said.

Suddenly both warriors stop walking. "Then let me ask you this then" Jackie said to the priest.

Jackie Estacado and Father Anderson stood mere inches away from each other, their fingers clenched tightly over their weapons. "What makes you think you have a chance in killing me like those Magdalena b-tches?" Jackie asked the elder priest. Anderson's sinister grin widen even further. "Hehehehe It's simple ya filthy heathen! I am created through the eyes of my Lord to rid this world of your kind!" The elder priest boasted. "Well I guess we're going to find that out now will we?" Jackie remarked. "Indeed." The priest said.

Without warning Father Anderson plunge his two bayonets into Jackie's chest. "Jesus Christ!" Jackie quickly recovers from the surprise attack and unloads several clips into the priest's body causing him fall onto the ground…dead. "Damn that was fast." Jackie said in surprise over his quick victory. The hitman slowly pulls the bayonets out of his chest. Jackie gasps in pain once he took the second and final bayonet out, he then turns around to face his darklings horde. "Alright boys time to pack up and-" before he could finish his sentence Jackie hears a familiar snicker. "Hehehehe. Impressive demon!" The voice said. "Ah s—t." was all Jackie needed to say. "Your resilient reminds of that filthy vampire !" The voice called out. "Listen you fanatic freak! I think you need a couple of rounds to shut your f—king face!" Jackie then turns around and points his guns at…nothing. The priest's body disappears. "Son of a b-ch." Jackie said in revulsion, realizing his opponent is more than meets the eye. "Now lets see if you're a bigger challenge than he is!" The voice hissed. Suddenly Anderson appears right behind the clueless hitman and plunges a bayonet into Jackie's stomach. The hitman gasps in pain as the elder sinks the blade deeper into his flesh while laughing gleefully. Jackie snaps out of his current state and elbows the homicidal priest in the face causing him to stagger back while laughing maniacally. "Holy s—t! The boss looks real hurt we got to go help him!" One of the darklings point out. "CHARGE!" All of a sudden an entire horde of darklings come straight at the fanatical priest.

"Hm?" Anderson hears a loud noise coming from behind; he turns his head to see what's causing the commotion and a skinny darkling latch itself onto his face. "Take this f—k face!" it yelled as it claws into Anderson's face. The agitated priest grabs the squirming demonic entity and pulls it off his face He then slams it on the ground and crushes it slowly, causing the beast to die a slow painful death while Anderson gleefully watches. Two darklings jump on the priests back and starts shanking him in the back with rusty switchblades while 5 darklings pull out their guns and start shooting at the psychotic priest. The bullets hit the priest directly, but with no power within them as they merely bounce off of him. A grin appears on Anderson's face. "Hehehehe! So… you lot want to join your little friends eh? That can be arranged." The priest said sinisterly. He grabs the darkling on the left then swiftly crushes its head and tosses it aside. He then grabs the darkling on the right and throws in the midst of fire; the demon is swiftly killed by his fellow darkling's gunfire. "MARS! MARS!" Anderson reaches into his coat with his left hand and pulls out 5 bayonets, he then throws it at the bullet frenzy Darklings. "Gah!" One is hit in the chest. "Guh!" One is hit in the neck. "Hrk!" one is swiftly pierced in the eyes. "Ghk!" The other is hit between the mouth "Hack!" the last is hit right between the forehead. All 5 Darklings lie down on the ground dead.

Anderson looks around and finds himself surrounded by hordes and hordes of darkling. A grin appears on the priest's face and he begins to laugh maniacally. "Come! Come! Come ye filthy little demons!" Anderson shouts out, he then reaches into his coat with both hands and pull out 5 bayonets in each. "Come and face yer demise at the hands o' the mighty Killing Judge Anderson!" The priest hissed sinisterly, he then throws all ten bayonets into the darkling horde. The blades rip through horde like butter. Piercing into multiple darklings chest, slicing each darklings arm, legs, cutting the demons in half, and getting stabbed in the forehead. The darklings growled in rage as they step closer to the killer priest. "Now. Now. There's no need to be hasty." Anderson said coolly, the mad priest pulls a bayonet in each hand from his coat." I shall release you all from your miserable state and send you on your way… to HELL!" Anderson clanks his blades together causing them to spark immensely. The mad priest charges into the horde and slashes into it. Stabbing countless darklings in the chest, ripping their arms and legs so easily, cutting them in half like butter, and plunging multiple blades into their flesh. "So many! Yet so easy!" Anderson boasted as he cuts through the horde of Darklings with ease." A danger to the Vatican? Ha! What a Joke! You lots could barley even kill a fly!" Anderson then cuts countless of darkling's head, punch holes into their flesh, crush their heads with ease, cracking their little necks.. The vision of sadistic pleasure is the only thing on this sadistic priest mind.

Suddenly Jackie Estacado appears behind Father Anderson, The blessed bayonet still stuck in his stomach. "so… ye finally came to play! Ya filthy demon! Jackie tries to stab Anderson's face, but is blocked by one of the mad priest's bayonets. He then plunges one of the bayonets into Jackie's chest once again." Hehehehehe!" Anderson cackled as he plunges his blade further. Jackie quickly recovers and elbows the sadistic priest in the stomach causing him to stagger back and let go of the bayonet in the hitman's stomach. Jackie then slashes Anderson in the face. "You're going to pay for that b—ch!" The hitman remarked as he slashes the mad priest in the face once more, then in the chest, and in the stomach. Jack grabs the fanatical priest by the head and slams him onto the ground face down, He then tosses the beaten man up in the air with ease. "Let's see if you survive this!" He raises his left hand up in air, and his claw-like fingers extended up in the air and impale the priest multiple times in the arm, leg, face, stomach, and chest; Jackie pulls out his razor-like fingers out of the priest's body swiftly causing him to fall onto the ground. Anderson quickly recovers in mid air and lands on the ground with all fours; the mad priest looks at the hitman his eyes filled with madness, his face covered in a sinister grin and his previous wounds are fully wound. "Well aren't you f—king persistent!" Jackie informed Anderson. The fanatical priest charges at the hitman with a sudden burst of speed, he then pulls out 2 more bayonets and tries to stab the already wounded Jackie. "Not this time!" Jackie stops the attack in mid-track by grabbing onto bladed edges of the bayonets. Suddenly both warriors are in the midst of a struggle. "Keh hehehehehehehahahaha! Come now laddie, Except your fate and DIE!" Anderson yelled out in delight as pushes against the hitman causing him to move back. Darkness hand begins to burn slowly due to the purification effects of the bayonets. "As if freak!" Jackie said as he pulls the bayonets out of Anderson's hands. He quickly follows it with a punch in the priest face causing him to stagger back, he follows it with a punch in the stomach, a kick to the side, and another punch in the face. Jackie grabs Anderson by the collar and throws him, the psychotic priest crashes against the wall and falls onto the ground. Jackie's right arm turns into a whip-like extension and lashes onto the fallen priest. "Ugh. Guess I underestimated the lad a wee bit." Anderson said while getting up from the ground, suddenly Jackie's whip like arm wraps itself around Anderson's neck and squeeze "Ghk!" Realizing his neck is being crushed by an unknown source, Anderson tries to get it off his neck, but with no prevail." What's the matter priest? Lost your nerve?" Jackie asked the suffocating priest, he then lifts Anderson up in the air and slams him onto the ground. "Or did you finally realize why nobody can't kill me?" Jackie then slams the fanatic priest into the wall. "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something? Please continued." The ruthless hitman then throws the battered priest into the main stairway. Jackie then pulls out the bayonets out of his stomach. "Gah! Damn… I shouldn't have left them in there for too long." The hitman said to himself after he realizes his wounds are healing much slower due to the purification effects of the bayonet. Jackie turns his head to see Anderson laying in the main staircase… not moving, the hitman transforms his right forearm into a long blade and starts walking towards the fallen priest. "Mmmmm." Anderson wakes up from his unconscious state, suddenly hear some footsteps coming towards him and then it stops. Anderson picks up his head and sees Jackie Estacado standing before him. Anderson smirks at Jackie. The hitman raises his bladed right arm up high. "Let's see you smile…without a head!" Jackie strikes down and hits… nothing. Anderson disappears without a trace leaving pieces of paper with written scriptures on them in his place. "What the hell?" Jackie said confusingly. This priest is far more cunning than he turned out to be.

"My! My! My lad, you're just full o' surprises! I was wrong to underestimate ye, but don't get your hopes up lad cuz' you won't be alive for long…" a familiar voice said. Jackie cracks his neck a couple of times. "Alright priest you want to play games then let's play, but you're going to regret the day you ever cross Jackie Estacado!" The hitman said out loud. He turns his left forearm into a blade.

"O' Really? Well let's find out then lad, the game has just begun! HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice cried out.

"Freak." Jackie said as he walks up the stairs.

The hitman arrives on the mansion's second floor. Three hallways lie within it one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. Jackie hears faint footsteps coming from his left and goes to check it out. Jackie is then seen walking in a long narrow hallway with a couple doors to his right and long square like windows to his left. His demonic armor shines brightly through the moonlight reflecting from each window he passed. Jackie hears a door creaking behind him, he turns around and sees a door slightly cracked open. "Got you." Jackie began to walk up to the door until he hears a strange noise, a strange whooshing sound. "What the hell is that!?" Jackie asked himself. The hitman looks behind him and sees ten bayonets appearing out of the darkness and heading straight towards him. "Jesus Christ." The hitman quickly ducks down as the bayonets pass right above him. "Man that was close." Jackie said in relief.

Suddenly the bayonets swiftly changed directions. "Oh you got to be kidding me?" The hitman said in frustration as the bayonets head right towards him once more. Jackie ducks down from the flying bayonets and rushes towards the door. The hitman quickly opens and shuts the door; the bayonets go through the door, but get stuck midway. Jackie sighs in relief. "Too close." Jackie said. "Now where did that sick b*** go?" he wondered. Out of the blue, a pair of hands burst through the wall behind him and grabs the hitman by the neck. "Hrk.' the hands squeezes the hitman's neck tightly. Jackie tries to pull the hands off his neck, but with no prevail. "Hehehehe! What's the matter lad… cat got your tongue!?" A familiar voice said, it's Anderson. "You…f-k!" The hitman said in anger. "Oh come now lad there's no need to be angry. Just accept you're fate and you'll be on your way…to hell!" The Anderson said as he tightens his grip on the hitman's neck. "Been…there…done…that." Jackie gasped, then with all this strength Jackie pulls the mad priest through the wall and throws him hard on the ground. He grabs Anderson by the collar and starts punching his face multiple. Blood spurting, a bone cracking each time Jackie's fist connects to Anderson's face." I'll teach you to mess with me you…sick…bastard!" Jackie screams furiously! The priest laughs madly each time his face is smashed to bits. Jackie then slams Anderson's head hard on the floor, he then shifts to the priest left side. "Huff. Huff. Had enough?" The hitman asked the battered priest. Anderson's face is turned to a bloody mess. "Hehehehe… is that all ye got? My blood mother hits harder than ye!" Anderson taunted, blood spitting out of his mouth. Jackie lifts his feet up and slams it into Anderson's face, smashing it so hard that it causes the floor beneath him to break and send Anderson falling down below. Jackie forms an M16 out of dark energy and points it at the hole. "Eat this!" Jackie pulls the trigger and unleashes a hail of bullets into the hole. After he finished Jackie throws the dark manifestation away and forms several grenades. "Now heal from this…b—ch." The hitman tosses them into the hole. A loud BOOOM is heard as a huge amount of smoke burst through the hole. "Taken care of." Jackie said before turning around and leaving the scene.

All of a sudden Anderson burst through the floor behind the clueless hitman( his face half burnt and his glasses are crooked.) and grabs him by the throat, he then plunges his bayonet into Jackie multiple times. "DIE PAGAN DIE!" Anderson yells gleefully as he plunges the bayonet deeper and deeper. "You persistent f***!" Jackie screamed. He then grabs Anderson's bayonet wielding hand and throws him against the wall. The wounded hitman staggered a little, his wounds are barley healing now. Jackie then transforms his fingers into long blades. 'I'll teach you not to me f-k with me!" the hitman yells out, he then charges at the fallen priest. The demonic Mafioso slams into him, his blade-like finger piercing into the priest's flesh causing them both to go through the wall and into another, and another, and another, and another in each room they crash into until they finally reach the entrance to the main stairway. Jackie then rips his hands away from Anderson's body causing him to fly into the air and crash into the first floor. Anderson slowly begins to get up as Jackie jumps from the second floor and proceeds to walk towards the fallen priest. "You put up a good fight priest, but now it's time to end this." Jackie said in victoriously. He then tries to transform his left hand into something, but nothing happens. "Huh?" Jackie is shocked by the discovery. What happen? Why am I not transforming? The hitman then hears Anderson giggle. "Hehehehe. What's wrong lad? Can't transform yer hand?" The mad priest taunted. Jackie didn't say anything causing a smirk to appear on Anderson's face. "Heh. Judging by yer silence I can say that the purification did its job then." The priest said while standing up. The hitman's eyes widen, he is shocked to see Anderson's body completely healed from the injuries he gained from their struggle. "What the hell did you do?" Jackie demanded. "It's quite simple Mr. Estacado, these blades were designed for you, and every time they pierce your flesh they purify it causing you to looses your abilities slowly even after they are taken out." Anderson informed the hitman. "And judging from your expression it seems the purification is taking affect no ?" The priest said in delight. Jackie clenches his fist in anger. " By now lad your wee demon armor should be disappearing." Anderson said. "Huh?" All of a sudden Jackie's demonic armor begins to the disintegrate revealing a white suit underneath. "NOOOOO!" Jackie screams as the last of his armor disappears. "Now, now lad there's no need to be sad…" Anderson cheerfully. "let me show you my gratitude over this fine evening." He then pulls out a bayonet from his coat."By letting me hunt a slithering heathen like you!" Anderson's eyes widen in excitement. Jackie's body begins to shake.

Jackie is seen across a long narrow hallway his eyes widen, sweat bedding from his brow, and his cloths all ragged up from endless running. Anderson is seen walking lowly, a wide grin on his face, his cross and glasses gleaming through the moonlight, dragging his bayonets across the floor." Run lad run! But there is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." He said. The priest's voice causes the hitman to run faster. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is this guy!" He screamed to himself as he continues to sprint. "Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to hide." The priest chanted over and over as drags his bayonets deeper into the ground. Jackie's heart begins to beat faster as massive amounts of blood courses through his veins. I must run. I need to stay alive. All of sudden Jackie's legs are pierced by two bayonets causing him to fall onto the ground face down. Jackie quickly recovers and begins to crawl away, blood trailing from the new wound. Jackie could hear Anderson's footsteps coming closer and closer causing him to move as fast as he can. The sound of footsteps finally stops, Jackie stops midway and slowly turns around. He is soon sees Anderson hovering above him with a bayonet in his hand, his face covered by the shadows as he glasses glisten in the moonlight. Jackie is suddenly struck by a feeling he never felt before…fear. "W-w-who are you?" Jackie said shakily. "I'm simply a man of God." He replied. 'Who wants to spread the love and word of Jesus Christ thorough out the world. To serve my church faithfully for eternity. To uphold the law of God! And to…" Anderson raises the bayonet up high. "Rid the world of heathens!" He plunges the blade into the hitman's chest.

"Amen."

Winner- Father Alexander Anderson: Although The Darkness is a very dangerous opponent, expert say the Reason why Anderson won was because of his weaponry which is designed to kill the unholy.


	18. Chapter 18

Blade, the half-vampire monster hunter with all of his prey's strengths, and none of their weaknesses; vs. Gabriel van Helsing, the shadowy man without a past who defends humanity from the creatures of the night. Who Is Deadliest?

Blade

Gabriel van Helsing

Blade

Short Range: Teakwood Dagger

Medium Range: Titanium Katana

Long Range: Remington 870

Special Weapons: Throwing Glaive

Media of Origin: Blade (comic book series)

Gabriel van Helsing

Short Range: Silver Stake

Medium Range: Wheellock Pistol

Long Range: Automatic Crossbow

Special Weapons: Hand Saws

Media of Origin: Van Helsing (film)

Blade stalks through the Transylvanian wilderness, looking for vampires to slay. Suddenly, he sees the glow of a fire over the next hill, and goes to check it out. In his campsite, Gabriel van Helsing sits making dinner for himself, when he senses he is being watched. Slowly, he reaches for his crossbow and pulls it nearer to him. Climbing over the hill, Blade readies his Remington 870 shotgun, aims at van Helsing, and fires. Van Helsing hears Blade c*** his gun and dodges just in the nick of time, returning fire with a volley of bolts. Blade is unprepared for the large amount of bolts flying at him, and is hit in the hand, dropping his gun. Van Helsing gathers up his other weapons and runs into the woods, as Blade painfully pulls out the crossbow bolt. He snarls at it before heading off in pursuit.

Van Helsing runs through the trees as he hears Blade chasing him. He turns and fires another volley, but this time, Blade is prepared. He jumps and runs along a tree trunk, pulling out and throwing a glaive as he does so. The glaive knocks the crossbow out of van Helsing's hands, and the startled monster hunter looks up to see Blade getting closer. Van Helsing pulls out his wheellock pistol and fires at Blade, but he dodges the shot as he unsheathes his katana. Blade swipes at van Helsing, who rolls out of the way, pulling out his hand saws. The two hunters lock eyes for a moment, before van Helsing starts up the saws and attacks.

Blade dodges van Helsing's charge, cutting him on the shoulder as he passes. Van Helsing shouts in pain, but quickly recovers, swiping at Blade again. Blade blocks the saws with his katana, but van Helsing pulls the sword out of Blade's hands as he does so. Furious, Blade pulls out a teakwood dagger, tossing it at van Helsing. He dodges, but is then roundhouse kicked by Blade. Van Helsing falls to the ground as Blade pulls out another dagger. He leaps on top of Van Helsing, prepared to stab him to death, but Van Helsing suddenly draws a silver stake, thrusting it directly into Blade's heart. Blade only has time to spit out some blood, before Van Helsing pushes his body off. He gets up, turns to Blade's corpse, and crosses himself, saying a prayer in Latin. Van Helsing then picks up his hat and places it on his head, walking back to his camp.

Winner: Gabriel van Helsing

Expert's OpinionEdit

This was a very close match between two experienced vampire hunters. Despite Blade's more modern arsenal, however, his primary strength was at a distance. When van Helsing closed the distance, however, his one-of-a-kind short range weapons allowed him to surpass Blade's fighting skills and deliver the death blow.


	19. Chapter 19

Hannibal Lecter (Movieverse) vs Victor Zsasz (DC Comics)  
Hannibal  
Lecter

"  
Have you seen blood in the moonlight? It appears quite black.  
— Hannibal Lecter

Lecter is a brilliant psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer. In The Silence of the Lambs, feature Lecter as one of two primary antagonists. In the third novel, Hannibal, Lecter becomes the main character. His role as protagonist continues into the fourth novel, Hannibal Rising, which explores his childhood and development into a serial killer.

Hannibal Lecter is described as being small and sleek, and with wiry strength in his arms. In The Silence of the Lambs it is revealed that Lecter's left hand has the condition called mid ray duplication sexdactyly, or his left hand has an extra digit; a duplicated middle finger. In Hannibal, he has since had his extra digit removed, while Hannibal Rising makes no mention of this physical abnormality.

And be grateful. Our scars have the power to remind us that the past was real.  
— Hannibal Lecter

Lecter's eyes are shade of maroon, and reflect the light in "pinpoints of red". He is also said to have small white teeth and dark hair.

Hannibal Lecter has numerous interests that come to light, including psychiatry (his profession prior to incarceration), medicine and physiology, cooking ('The Joy of Cooking' being one of the books in his cell), art (being a skilled artist in his own right), and music. (He is notably fond of Bach's Goldberg Variations, performed by Glenn Gould. Also being adept at Mandolin and Piano)

In Red Dragon, we learn that he is a brilliant psychiatrist who is incarcerated after he is revealed to be a cannibalistic serial killer. Lecter spends his time during his incarceration writing articles for medical journals.

Red Dragon was a best seller, which depicted Special Agent Will Graham consulting Lecter on catching a serial killer known only to law enforcement and media as "The Tooth Fairy". Will Graham was the agent who captured Lecter and incarcerated him. Some years later, Lecter assisted a rookie FBI Agent named Clarice Starling on catching a killer known only as Buffalo Bill. Lecter only exploits the killer's weaknesses upon Starling telling him about her childhood demons. Lecter develops a romantic interest in Starling, and he escapes from eight years of incarceration during a transfer to another facility.

If I tell you, I'm afraid you won't even try it.  
— Hannibal Lecter after being asked what's in his food

In Hannibal, which took place seven years after the end of Silence of the Lambs, Lecter is found to be residing in Florence, Italy and is attempting to be captured by one of his vengeful surviving victims named Mason Verger. Lecter returns to the United States and is captured by Verger, only to be rescued by Starling.

In the end, Starling attempting to apprehend Lecter. Lecter escapes from Starling's custody after revealing to Starling that he loved her. The preceding sentence was an observation taken from the MOVIE "Hannibal," which was given a typical Hollywood ending, by altering the entire nature of Lecters and Starling's relationship. As the plot evolved in the published Novel, "Hannibal," however, Dr. Lecter and Clarice flee from the approaching law enforcement and travel the globe together as companions and lovers. It is revealed that he spent years anticipating his eventual capture by hiding funds throughout the world...all in preparation for any escape opportunity that presented itself to him.

Weapon  
Stats

Weapon Stats  
Weapon 1 Butcher Knife (10")  
Weapon 2 Sickle Knife  
X Factor Genius Level Intellect, Jujitsu Training

Butcher Knife- 10" blade of deadly steel, sadistically turned from cutting into cows to cutting into human flesh. A basic wooden handle and previously sharpened, Hannibal is tuned for using such a weapon. Having the ability to deliver extremely leather or crippling blows, the weapon is bulky and clumsy, but whatever it lacks in fighting ability is made up in blocking ability and penetration.

Sickle Knife- A large chopping weapon, the sickle's blade is 24" in length, used for hacking at limbs and disarming. A great weapon to deliver the fatal strike. The weapon's size helps during combat due to it's ability to strike no matter where you swing it. The sickle can slice and stab into it's victims, along with catching weapons or appendages.

Intellect/Jujitsu- When disarmed, these two X-Factors become key points in deciding the outcome. His intellect along with the ability to use it in hand to hand combat makes fighting one on one with him next to useless. Even without Jujitsu, his intellect alone can trick anyone to their death.

Victor Zsasz

"  
Man needs no divine assistance. He makes himself! I chose to exterminate the zombies. I chose to kill. But I hurt myself, too - to remind me that even I am only human!  
— Victor Zsasz

Victor Zsasz was the head of his own international company and had amassed a large personal fortune in addition to his family's wealth. At the age of 25 his parents died in a boating accident, sending him into a deep depression. He turned to gambling, losing money in competitions around the world. One night, he ended up in a Gotham City casino, where he gambled everything he owned and ended up losing it all to the Penguin; afterwards he saw that his life was empty, driven by desire, and there was no point to his existence. While he was attempting to commit suicide by jumping from Gotham Bridge, a homeless man tried to assault him with a knife after he refused to give him money.

Instinctively grabbing the knife, Zsasz saw in the man's eyes that all life is meaningless and that nothing nor anyone matters. He then proceeded to stab the man to death as a "gift" for saving his life.

From then on, he dedicated himself to "liberating" others from their pointless existence (Zsasz often refers to victims as "zombies"). He usually preys on young women, but has no qualms over whom he murders. He slits his victims' throats and leaves them in lifelike poses, adding a tally mark to his body each time. He has been diagnosed as insane and is regularly incarcerated in Arkham Asylum courtesy of Batman, breaking out on occasion to carry on killing.

I kill for one reason only, Doctor... Because I CHOOSE to.  
— Victor Zsasz

Despite his imprisonment, Zsasz had bribed a contractor to include a secret passage leading out from his cell during Arkham Asylum's reconstruction under its new head, Jeremiah Arkham, who inherited the asylum from his uncle, Amadeus Arkham. Although Zsasz was restrained during the daytime when he is being treated personally by Jeremiah Arkham, he is brought back to his cell at night where he would leave the asylum through the secret passage, unbeknownst to the night guards. After murders fitting his modus operandi begin surfacing, Batman and Commissioner James Gordon faked Batman's insanity in order to get him inside the asylum and investigate Zsasz. However, both Nightwing and Batman catch up to Zsasz when he tries to escape for the final time and put him back in Arkham.

Zsasz was a patient in Dr. Leslie Thompkins´ field hospital for a brief while, proving to be eminently deadly even when unconscious and strapped to a stretcher when he manages to open one of the arteries of a field orderly with his fingernails. Once he woke up, he is confronted by Dr. Thomkins, whose utter selfless charity sharply contrasts with his total emptiness; she briefly gives him pause, but is finally repelled by his profound evil.

Weapon  
Stats

Weapon Stats  
Weapon 1 Dual Hunting Knives (6")  
Weapon 2 Throwing Knives (5 knives)  
X Factor Extreme Agility, Speed, Insensitivity

Dual Hunting Knives- a pair of 6" hunting knives deliver a defensive and offensive option. The hunting knife is designed for fighting and is extremely durable. Though missing vital organs wont severely injure the victim, multiple stab wounds deliver a sure death. Paired with Zsasz's speed, there may be as many as 10 stab holes within 5 seconds.

Throwing Knives- Getting hit by 4" blades won't be the highlight of your day, but if thrown, it will be the last part of your day. Though there's a limited amount, Zsasz's skill can deliver each one to their target. But of course there's the factor of missing, which of course can be solved by picking it up later.

Agility/Speed/Strength- When in hand to hand combat, agility can help you get out of tight situations and return you to your weapons. Once you get your weapons, quick and strong blows will close the deal. If the misfortune comes to where you cannot escape though, quick punches will distract or injure the opponent long enough to return to your weapons once again. But as well, Zsasz has years of slicing into his own skin, making pane irrelevent to him. Zsasz will not stop until one of them is dead, nomatter the pain.

The  
Battle

The men inside the armored truck bounced about as the man in the mask, tied up in a straight jacket, grimaced (though the expression was lost behind the plating over his face). The radio crackled to life as the driver's voice dispersed through the air.

"Now entering Gotham City"

The man in the jacket rolled his head back against the trolley he was fastened to.

The guards, armed with a shotgun sitting next to them on benches were facing each-other engaged in a game of cards. Mr. Lecter knew their vulnerability, he knew everything about them. He also knew a third thing: The trolley wasn't fastened correctly.

In a burt of life, Hannibal shot from the trolley, the straps holding him down clicked apart. Landing on one knee, the other one horizontal to the ground, he pulled with extraordinary strength and the latches on his straight jacket ripped, freeing Mr. Lecter's arms.

Quickly, he swung a kick into the first guard's face, a satisfying crack ringing out telling Hannibal that the guard's nose was snapped. He took a lung for the shot gun at the time the second guard fired his. Quarter sized dents appeared above Hannibal's head as Hannibal swung the butt of the gun as the guard, blood spraying against the metal wall.

Hannibal stomped his boot on the radio as he raised the shotgun to the door's lock and fired, a hole smashing through the back door's lock, revealing Hannibal to the squad car behind the armored truck.

He reached for the baton dangling from the belt of the dead cop, and pulled it out and unleashed a devilish grin on the police car behind him.

Dodging bullets coming from the passenger policeman, Hannibal pulled himself to the roof of the armored vehicle and disappeared from the cop's limited view. The squad car pulled up beside him and he gazed down, as the policeman fired 3 more rounds at the roof of the truck. Hannibal counted to three and leaped, crushing into the trunk of the police car.

In a shocked panic, the police man whipped around as Hannibal fired a round into the rear window, cracking it, followed by Hannibal kicking in the window and lunging into the car, lashing out on the passenger policeman, beating him until blood sponged into the seat.

In one quick and fluid swing, Hannibal took out the car's driver who was firing rounds at Mr. Lecter while radioing the rest of the squad to pull over. The driver's head cracked against the window and the steering wheel twisted, crashing through the highway's railing and rolling the car down a hill, coming to a satisfying creak as the rest of the cops followed.

The cops ripped open the door to reveal two dead men, their heads both brutally cracked, and no Hannibal Lecter.

The armored truck pulled up quickly and the driver stepped out and observed the back of the truck, the door broken open and the straight jacket lying torn on the floor.

With a quick thud the driver collapsed on the ground as Lecter threw the blood splattered butt of the shotgun down onto the body, bending down to retrieve the keys.

From around the corner of the van, an armed officer approached, loaded gun straight and aimed. Hannibal cracked a smile and lunged for the officer's legs, the police man on the ground now in a headlock with a key blade pressed up against his neck.

Dragging the hostage out into view of the other policeman, with all their guns pointed at the tossed vehicle. Slowly, Lecter approached the truck's door, hesitant to not attract the attention of the officers.

With a squeal, the hostage ripped his vocal cords with a powerful scream to attract the policemen's attention. Swiftly Hannibal dragged the key across the victim's neck, blood pouring out of the wound as if it was a second mouth.

Hannibal ducked into the truck's driver seat and thrusted the soaked key into the keyhole, smashing his foot down into the idle gas pedal. Pulling back up onto the highway, Lecter drove away with a parade of squad cars behind him and a gliding man above him.

"Ah." Lecter cackled. "It appears I have awakened the bat."

Zsasz perched atop an empty warehouse a part of Jim's Scrap Metal Co., gazing down upon a warehouse just across the street, where the Batman had broken in to just moments before. Zsasz kept an eager eye open to see the fight unfurl. Zsasz knew Batman wasn't after him, he knew who he was after- and Zsasz knew one more thing: That he was going to surprise the Bat.

The fishing industry was big in Gotham, they'd reel in millions of dollars a week in fish, now the warehouse in front of him was reminiscent of that.

In the light provided from inside, Zsasz watched the shadows of Batman and the man he knew as Hannibal go toe-to-toe.

Clearly Batman was superior. Nobody was superior to Batman. Nobody. But the more that Zsasz watched, the more he found an opponent in Hannibal as he watched the shadows dance the ballad of a beautiful fight unfurl- one that ended with the Bat losing.

Zsasz watched in horror as Batman was beaten to the ground by a chunk of plywood. There was no blood, no, it appeared almost as if Mr. Lecter didn't want to kill him. At least not yet.

He took this as a chance to come to a conclusion of years of hard work. He was about to kill Batman.

Sure, it wasn't the theatrical fight he would have hoped for, but it was still killing Batman, and it was still adding just one more slice into his flesh. Looking down at his tallied flesh, Zsasz knew it was worth it.

He swaggered into the room, twirling his throwing knives around his fingers, their reflection bouncing the artificial light across Batman's restrained and unconscious body lying against a large metal fish chopping board. In the corner was Mr. Lecter, chopping a variety of vegetables with a rather large butcher knife.

Without turning he responded to Zsasz's entrance. "There you are Mr. Zsasz, wonderful of you to join us for dinner."

Zsasz continued walking silently. "You know, most people can't make it to my dinner parties. They're either 'sick' or 'out of town'. But I make sure they get a chance to be at my dinner table, I always do."

Hannibal turned his head smirking at Zsasz, "I'm assuming you're here to kill your little friend?" Hannibal directed his knife towards Batman. "I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. You see, I have a very special way of preparing my food and I don't want other people's fingers doing it all wrong." I'm sure you can understand.

The scars on Zsasz's face pulled closer to his nose as he narrowed his view.

Hannibal stopped his chopping and turned to face two throwing knifes hurdling towards his face; both missing but at least a foot.

Hannibal retrieved one of the throwing knifes from the ground and tossed it gentle back at Zsasz. "Try again."

Zsasz crouched down and spun in circles, each revolution delivering one of three throwing knifes. He lunged quickly and withdrew a hunting knife, hammering it down at the body of Batman.

Hannibal kicked the wheeled platform which stationed Batman towards Zsasz, flipping him over the body, as he landed in a low crouch, his rage even more obvious.

He withdrew his second hunting knife and ran towards Hannibal.

The Doctor stepped aside and Zsasz continued, kicking off of a shelf flipping over Hannibal and dragging his knives both down with him, only one making noticeable contact with Hannibal's body, leaving a scratch down Lecter's chest.

Hannibal responded by delivering a kick to Zsasz's face as the scarred man fell next to the body of Batman.

Using the one knife still in his hand, Zsasz jabbed at the body, the knife made a clang as it contacted with one of the only parts not occupied by the body.

He turned to face Hannibal who was now swinging his butcher's knife at Zsasz's arm, still holding on the the knife stuck in the metal platform.

Letting go and rolling away, Zsasz found one of his throwing knives and his hunting knife on the ground. Jumping from the ground, Zsasz delivered a blow into Hannibal's back, getting caught before contact was made by the firm grip of Hannibal.

Zsasz's arm was twisted violently and a snap broke out as a bone in his wrist popped out of place. Holding back a yell, Zsasz chuckled as tears dropped down his face.

He turned, viewing Batman, and the tears stopped. Zsasz grabbed the piece of wood used to beat Batman, and delivered a blow to Hannibal's face. Hannibal spun as Zsasz stood, swinging the wood at Hannibal again, this time it was met with Hannibal's knife, splitting the wood.

Popping his wrist back into place, Zsasz ducked down and picked both of his knives up, and starting releasing a storm of swings at Hannibal, clipping has nose, cheek, and ear.

Dropping, Lecter swung a leg at Zsasz's and a snap echoed the room as his leg broke, dropping him to the ground. Hannibal fell onto of Zsasz, stabbing his knife into his back as he was thrown the the ground as Zsasz stood back up, once again refueled with rage.

Hannibal grabbed his sickle from the table and swung multiple times as Zsasz, the fiery man dodging each attack. With a kick of the leg, Hannibal was thrown away from Zsasz as Zsasz flung his remaining two knives at Hannibal, one bouncing off the ground and dropping onto Hannibal's chest.

Lecter stood and wiped the blood coming from his nose as he tossed the throwing knife between his hands, viewing Victor as he smashed the glass window and broke a five inch shard from the damage.

The two men's view tightened, Hannibal's on Zsasz, Zsasz's on Batman.

Zsasz darted forward at advanced human speed as the two men collided, Zsasz's glass shard entering Hannibal, the older man grunted and drew a weak breath, chocking in the air as he held back a smile. He released Zsasz from his grasp, the body laying on the floor with his own throwing knife in his abdomen.

Hannibal pulled the glass shard from the threading in his newly purchased motorcycle jacket, dropping it onto the floor as he approached Batman.

"Wake up, Batman." He slapped his masked face, "We must get ready for dinner."

Winner: Hannibal Lecter


	20. Chapter 20

Beowulf, the Anglo-Saxon hero with the strength of 30 men in the grip of his hands vs Hercules, son of Zeus, completed 12 "impossible" tasks...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Hercules brings to the fight

Long Range

Great Bow

Mid Range Club

Short Range Bare hands

Special Hydra blood arrow

Armor Nemean Lion skin

X-factor Son of Zeus, as such has inhuman strength, never specified how much comparied to a normal man, but I've heard it's the eqivilent of 10 men.

Beowulf strike back with

Long Range

Long bow

Mid Range Nægling

Short Range Bare hands

Special Sword ofthe Giant

Armor Chainmail,Soldid iron shield

X-factor His strength is said to be a Divine gift from God, being the equivilent of 30 men in the grip of his hands

Edges

Long Range: Even, Both are using very strong bows, bascially the same weapon

Mid Range: Beowulf, Nægling is descibed as being the greatest sword in the world, that aside a sword is more veratile than an a club.

Short Range: Even. While I believe Beowulf would be stronger, that's not the issue, There both using bare hands that alone is even.

Special: Beowulf, While both are weilding deadly weapons, Beowulfs sword can cleave through nearly anything, While Hercules Arrow has to actully get hit an exposed area to kill, Additionaly Beowulf could protect himself with his sheild.

Armor: Hercules, Almost nothing can get through the Skin of the Nemean Lion, while the Sword of the Giant may be able to get through, it would be the only weapon of his that could.

Battle

The scene opens up on thin mountain range. Hercules is walking along a path with his club slung over his shoulder. Beowulf appears from over a small ridge on the range. Seeing each other, Hercules pulls out his bow, and sends and arrow at Beowulf. Putting his shield up, the arrow bounces harmlessly off it. Trying again with the same results, Hercules draws his Hydra blood arrow and shots it. Again blocking it, Beowulf seems to think nothing of it, but vapors begin to rise from the ground. The vapors alone cause his skin to burn. Dropping his shield in pain, he draws his own bow. Hercules is now charging him with his club raised. Beowulf shots but is shocked to see it bounce off Hercules should. Shooting one last shot, which also fails, he picks up his sword. Hercules bares down on Beowulf and swings his club with all him might. Beowulf dodges just in time to avoid being hit but the stone beneath him shatters. Looking on in shock at the strength of his opponent, he quickly recovers and swing his sword at Hercules back, only for it to bounce off the Nemean lion skin. Hercules taking advantage of Beowulf's shock he swings his club at him. This time he catches Beowulf in the center chest, sending him flying, knocking his sword out of his hands. Flying quiet a distance he skids along the stone and rolls part way off a cliff. Grabbing the ledge, he holds on and see's a small ledge below he drops down to it and starts working his way back around to where he started. Hercules walks to the edge club raised to finish off his opponent. He finds nothing and looks confused, he is sure that he didn't fall. He looks over the edge and sees the ledge. Jumping down he follows it to find Beowulf.

Beowulf has made it back to his starting point and takes up the Sword of the Giant to replace his lost Nægling. Hearing rocks falling behind him he looks to see Hercules hot on his trail. Heart pounding he charges Hercules, sword held high over his head. Hercules matches his foe and raises his club. Beowulf swings his sword, cutting through Hercules club and cutting the Lion skin, and drawing blood. Now it's Hercules turn to look shocked, he's never seen anything pierce the Nemean lion's hide. Now the hide is hanging loose, most of it's cut completely off with a second swing from the Giants sword. Beowulf swings the sword again cutting deep into the cliff face. Seeing the power of the Ancient weapon, Hercules realizes he needs a different tactic to deal with this new event. He runs up a narrow cliff face path, while Beowulf works to free the sword, it only takes a second but it's enough to gain a decent lead.

Beowulf follows Hercules up the narrow path, The large sword making it hard to trek easily. Hercules get's off the path and locates as large boulder. Beowulf comes around the the path looking around. He looks up to see Hercules getting ready to throw a giant boulder to crush him. Knowing he won't be able swing his sword in time he drops it and catches the giant rock. Hercules is surprised to see him catch it, but isn't in enough shock to not react. As Beowulf throws the boulder Hercules lands a and solid punch on Beowulfs face. It's not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to stun him. Using this chance Hercules gets behind Beowulf and wraps both of his arms around him and tries to crush him with his godly strength. Soon Hercules realizes something is wrong. His grip is loosening, he begins to see his arms being forced open. Beowulf is not only matching his strength but exceeding it. Beowulf breaks his grip and throws his own punch hard in Hercules stomach. Doubling over in pain he turns his back to his foe. Rushing forward Beowulf grabs Hercules head. Grabbing Beowulf arms Hercules struggles with his opponent. Wrapping his arm arounf Hercules neck and placing a hand on top of his head. Hercules is now hammering at Beowulf arms with his fists. Beowulf jerks and with a sickening crack Hercules stops moving. As his opponents body goes limp Beowulf lets goes and drops Hercules to the ground, his eyes still open. Beowulf bends over and picks up his foes body and raises it high over his head. With Hercules limp body held high Beowulf walks over to the ledge and looks into a bottomless pit, Shouting in victory he throws Hercules broken body far out into the pit and watches it disappear into darkness. picking up The Sword of the Giant he raises it high shouting loudly in victory.

WINNER: Beowulf  
Opinons

The general points for Beowulf's strength of 30 men in his hands out weighed Hercules 10. The Sword of the Gaint was also a big factor as well, it's ability to cleave thru Grendel mother, seems to indicate that virtually nothing can stop it.


	21. Chapter 21

Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) vs. Nathan Drake (Uncharted)

Spike Spiegel, the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate member turned a bounty hunter of Bebop hungering revenge for those who did him wrong vs. Nathan Drake, the treasure hunter who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake whose fought everything from war criminals to pirates.

Spike was born on June 26, 2044 on Mars. Due to a cataclysmic event on Earth, humanity had to find a location to reside in so they went to other planets like Mars. Not much is known about his early life but sometime before the events of Cowboy Bebop, Spike was member of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate along with his friend Vicious. Spike fell in love with Vicious' girlfriend Julia as she nursed him to health and they fell in love. Spike faked his death to be with Julia but she never met with him at the graveyard they planned to meet in. Sometime later Spike met Jet Black, an ex ISSP officer turned bounty hunter and they start to work together.

Nathan Drake's early life is a mystery. Not much is known about it besides the fact that his birth mother died and father gave him away to the state. During his teenage years he adopted the name Nathan Drake and went to Colombia to visit the Maritime Museum where the Francis Drake exhibit was. There he met Victor Sullivan, a former US Navy troop. They become partners and friends, traveling the world to places like Peru and Costa Rica to hunt for treasure. Eventually they meet Elena Fisher, a reporter documenting the findings of Sir Francis' coffin. They end up going on an adventure fighting El Dorado's descendants and Atoq Navarro. Drake eventually goes to Borneo to find Shambala and runs into Elena. The two reveal to Chloe Frazer that they were together but seperated between Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Nate and Elena eventually get married but separate again between Uncharted 2 and Uncharted 3. In Uncharted 3 Nate is in pursuit of Iram of the Pillars but runs into an old friend of Sully, Katherine Marlow. Nate finds and destroys the city and destroys it and the game ends with Nate, Elena, and Sully going to a plane similar to the one they crashed in Uncharted 1.

Spike will be armed with:

Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do/ French Boxing Fusion

Short Range: Remington 870

Capacity: 8 Rounds

Caliber: 12 Gauge

Range: 40m

Rate of Fire: 15 RPM

Mid Range: Jericho 941

Capacity: 15 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Range: 60m

Long Range: MP5A3

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Range: 200m

Rate of Fire: 800 RPM

Special: M67 Grenade

Lethal Blast Radius: 16.4 Feet

Weight: 14 oz.

Drake will be armed with..

Fighting Style: Street Fighting/ Mixed Martial Arts  
Close Range: SPAS-12

Capacity: 8 Rounds

Caliber: 12 Gauge

Range: 46 yards

Rate of Fire: 4 RPM

Can fire semi auto.

Mid Range: Beretta 92FS

Capacity: 15 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Range: 50m

Long Range: AKS-74U

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 5.45x39mm

Range: 200m

Rate of Fire: 735 RPM

Special: M67 Grenade

Lethal Blast Radius: 16.4 Feet

Weight: 14 oz.

X Factor Spike Spiegel Nathan Drake  
Training 60 32  
Physical Health 91 95  
Combat Experience 90 96  
Marksmanship 95 88  
Hand to Hand 92 85  
Intelligence 89 92

Explanations

Neither of these men are military trained but Spike was trained by the Red Dragon Crime Synidicate so he gets the edge. Drake probably learned alot from Sully and a bit of martial arts but wasn't formally trained.  
Drake takes the edge since he can do a lot of parkour and monkey around. Spike is in great condition but not as well as Drake.  
Spike probably has engaged in a lot during his tenure as a member of the Red Dragon. But Drake has fought more and tougher enemies than Spike like the El Dorado Descendants and Guardians of Shambala.  
Spike can pull off some pretty good shots like it's nothing. Drake can handle any firearm you give him but Spike's accuracy gives him the edge.  
In Cowboy Bebop, Spike is shown to have really good fighting skills and has very good agility. Drake just throws punches and can do some nasty kicks but doesn't have the skills Spike holds.  
Spike is very intelligent, being able to throw himself out of almost any situation with skill. Drake manages to take the edge due to his better ability to improvise and can connect one thing to another, like a temple's statue to something he saw earlier, at any moment.

Edges

Fighting Style: Spike's Jeet Kune Do/ French boxing hybrid give him the edge do to his harder punches and ability to hit punches in areas Drake is exposed. Drake doesn't really have the fluidity Spike has since he just throws punches and can get a few kicks in.

Edge: Spike Spiegel

Close Range:The Remington has a faster rate of fire and better range but the SPAS 12 can shoot semi auto. It's even for me.

Edge: Even

Mid Range: Spike's Jericho 941 has the superior range.

Edge: Spike Spiegel

Long Range: The AKS-74U has a stronger round and better range, giving it the edge.

Edge: Nathan Drake

Special: They are the same grenade.

Edge: Even

Battle

Spike Spiegel: 1

Nathan Drake: 1

South America, 2013

Nathan Drake was in a temple somewhere in South America, hoping to find treasure without having mercenaries, supernatural beings, or pirates trying to kill him. Drake was digging but he noticed something that caught his eye, a shiny egg-like item with a bunch of letters on it. Drake went to inspect it and noticed that he's never seen anything like it.

"Now what do we have here?" Drake said to himself.

Then a light flashed from from the item and Drake disappeared.

Mars, 2071

Spike Spiegel is walking down an abandoned train station looking for a bounty who's hideout may be around here. The bounty was on of the most brutal crime lords in the solar system, Nolan West.

"This should be a piece of cake," Spike thought to himself.

Spike was armed to the teeth since this guy wasn't going to give up easily and his goons were going to protect him no matter what.

Then there was a massive noise that echoed the tunnel, alarming Spike.

Meanwhile...

"Ow, my head." Drake said to himself. "Where the hell am I?"

He only saw train tracks and a curved wall. He was definitely in a train station.

"Deja vú." Drake recalled the time him, Sully, and Charlie narrowly escaped Marlowe's mercenaries in London. Luckily Chloe drove them to safety in a van.

Drake got up and knew he had to find out what's going on. Luckily he still had his guns that teleported with him. He holstered his Beretta 92FS, grabbed his SPAS-12, and an M67 grenade. He slung his AKS-74U over his back in went off.

Spike went to investigate the noise to find a man with guns and a grenade. In fact, he looked familiar, Spike took out the photo of the bounty he had in his pocket.

"This is definitely the guy" Spike thought to himself.

Spike didn't want to kill him since he had to take him in alive to get the the most amount of money from the bounty. He aimed at the man's leg with his Remington 870 and fired.

Hearing the gunshot, Drake took cover behind a crate and blindfired with his SPAS-12, missing Spike.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked.

"Working" Spike responded.

Spike then throws an M67 grenade towards Nate's direction, flushing him out of his cover.

Drake then drops his SPAS-12 and takes out his AKS-74U and fires towards Spike. Spike does the same with his MP5A3 and shoots Nate, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Oh crap." Nate says under his breath.

Nate then remembers that he has the grenade from earlier. He takes one out and throws it to Spike who barely misses getting hit.

Spike continues to fire his MP5A3 until bullets stop coming out of his gun and instead he hears a faint clicking sound coming out of his gun.

"Great, just great." Spike mutters as he gets rid of his MP5A3 and takes out his signature Jericho 941.

Nathan continues to fire until he hears the same clicking sound Spike heard.

Drake shruged and took out his Beretta 92FS. He crept very slowly, hoping to find Spike until he sees a shadowy figure.

The figure opens fire and Drake does the same. Spike and Drake trade fire for a while until they hear notice that they are both out of ammo.

They both come out and raise their fists, readying themselves for a one on one fight. Nate throws the first punch and misses Spike. Spike hits Drake in the stomach but Nate counters by kicking Spike in the stomach. Spike screams in pain but manages to pull through and punches Nate in the ribs and finishes the job with a swift kick, knocking Drake out cold.

Winner: Spike Spiegel


	22. Chapter 22

The Punisher (Marvel): War Vet turned ruthless vigilante vs. Roberta Cisneros (Black Lagoon): the Bloodhound of Florencia WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Weapons

The Punisher  
Short Range Berreta M9 Pistol  
Mid Range M4A1 Carbine  
Long Range M60 Machine Gun  
Melee Wep. Gerber Combat Knife  
Special Wep. Piano Wire Garotte  
X-Factor

War vet, intense durability

Roberta Cisneros  
Short Range

Dual Sistema Colt Modelo 1927  
Mid Range Heckler &amp; Koch G3  
Long Range Baretta M82

Melee Wep.

KA-BAR  
Special Wep. Belt Gun  
X-Factor a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin, has trained with a wide variety of martial, weapon, and stealth rength, speed stamina, and stamina honed to almost superhuman level

Barinas, Venezuela

Deep within a small town of Barinas, Venezuela, an elderly man sets up a stand to sell his fresh crops of fruits and vegetable to pedestrians passing by; the man was in his mid 50's, wearing a white shirt with matching pants and a straw hat to keep him shaded from the hot sun. The man sits on a chair and watches the pedestrians walk by, hoping one or two of them will stop by to purchase his goods. "disculpe a señor" a feminine voice called out. The old man looks up and sees a young woman standing before him. The young woman wore a traditional maid's outfit with her hair tied in a ponytail. A smile lit up on the old man's face. "Ahhh, señora Roberta ha sido un tiempo! Cómo está?" he said brightly. "Muy bien señor Silva." Roberta responded back with a smile. "Bueno. Bueno." Silva said, nodding his head lightly. "Entonces, ¿hay algo que pueda llegar?" he asked. "Oh, sí puedo tener un par de tomates y maíz, por favor? parece que la casa se quedó sin recientemente." The young maid responded. "Como quieras." Silva said as he starts to bag up the items. "¿Cómo es joven García haciendo?" he asked. "Maestro García está haciendo muy bien. Quiero decir desde la muerte de su padre que había algunos de los principales ... bloqueos de carreteras para superar, pero todo está dicho y hecho." Roberta responded, her hands clenched. "Eso es bueno para escuchar. Hay que ir la señora Roberta." Silva said as he hands the bag of groceries to Roberta. "Muchas gracias Snr. Silva! ¿Cuánto te debo?" The young maid said. Old man Silva shakes his head. "Nada, está todo en la casa." He said with a smile. "Oh, eres muy amable señor Silva, muchas gracias." Roberta said as she begins to depart. " En cualquier momento, tenga cuidado!" Silva said waving Roberta goodbye as she walks into the distance.

After several miles of walking, Roberta arrives in front of the Lovelace mansion and opens the door. The head maid steps inside the main hall of the colonial style mansion and locks the main door. "Joven maestro estoy en casa!" Roberta called out, but no one responded. "Garcia? García está en casa? Fabiola?" The head maid called out once more, but with no response. Something doesn't feel right. Roberta thought. Usually, Master Garcia Lovelace was always at the door when she arrives from an appointment, but not this time. "Garcia."Roberta called out, but once again did not get a response. Roberta checks Garcia's bedroom, but he wasn't there; Roberta then goes out in the backyard where the pool resides and, yet again, finds Garcia nowhere in sight. Algo está mal. Muy mal! Roberta thought to herself as she returns back inside to search once more."Garcia! Joven Maestro!"Roberta called out as she searches the entire mansion, but with no results."Garcia."Roberta then enters the living room and suddenly stops; a disfigured man in a nice suit is sitting on a chair with a group of finely dressed men standing right behind him, his facial expression shows that he was waiting for someone for long while."Mrs. Roberta, I presume."The man said calmly."Or was it Rosarita?"Roberta's calm demeanor quickly changes to an aggravated, pissed-off mood. "¿Quién eres tú! ¿Dónde está García?!" She demanded, her hands clenched into a fist. The disfigured man gets up off his chair and stands in front of the angered maid."I don't know what the f—k you're saying and it's irritating my f—king mind!"he spurted out."So I'm gonna make this simple for ya. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"the man said coolly. Roberta nodded her head in agreement which causes the disfigured man to grin with satisfaction. "Good. Now you may be wandering who I am. Well, you can call me Jigsaw. That's all you need to know in the situation you're in, Miss Cisneros."Jigsaw says pointing his finger at the head maid."Where I come from, I'm the Big Daddy of the major crime families in New York, and my rule is one of an iron will! Everything from extortion to prostitution is under my command in these streets, but…even with all this power my life is plagued with nightmares." Jigsaw clenches his fist in anger. "By a man who wears a skull and calls himself the Punisher!"he spat venomously. "All this power is diminishing day after day by man who wears a F—ING SKULL! The man who f—ked my face up! The man who took out my best men like they were god damn flies!" Jigsaw yelled out as he starts to walk left and right anxiously. "I hired the best hitmen from around the world, but they were just of money…and flesh."Jigsaw stopped suddenly. "But then it hit me…why don't I hire someone who is just like him, and has no remorse in firing the final blow."He turns to face Roberta."And that's what brought me here, to have the infamous terrorist known as The Bloodhound of Florencia do the job."Roberta starts to grit her to teeth in anger."So I'll give you a deal…you kill the Punisher and I'll let…Ghk!" Before Jigsaw could finish his sentence, Roberta suddenly rushes forward and latches her slender fingers around the gangster's neck, lifting him up high with no struggle. Jigsaw's men pull out their guns and surround the vicious maid. "Now listen here 'Jigsaw'…" Roberta said in perfect English. "Whatever you say will be useless against me now that I have your life in my grasp!"The maid strengthens her grip on the disfigured man's throat. "I don't care if you kill me. I'm not afraid to die for what believe in, but I wonder if you're the same?" She said with an evil grin. Jigsaw begins to laugh manically. "Hahahahahaha! You think you can threaten me with my own life?! Go ahead and do it, that makes your chance of saving your master go down to zero. With just one call by any of my men, the little b*** is brain matter." He said with a sly grin. "Now, if I was in the position your in I suggest you put the guy who has what you want down…capeesh?" Roberta growled angrily and let the disfigured criminal go. "Much better." Jigsaw said as he straightens his suit."This what you need to do. Just kill the Punisher and you'll have your master back. If you try to refuse, well…you know what will happen." Jigsaw said, he snapped his fingers and one of his men gives him a file."Here are the plane tickets and the information we scrapped up for you to locate him."Jigsaw informed her."I want his head by tomorrow, otherwise little Garcia ain't coming back in one piece." The disfigured man then snaps his fingers. "Alright boys, lock your guns. It's time to head out." Jigsaw's henchmen all put up their guns and proceeded to walk away with their boss. "Where's Fabiola?" Roberta demanded. The disfigured man turned around towards the maid's direction. "Who?" Jigsaw asked as begins to ponder over the name given to him until it finally hits him. "Ah, the young maid that was here. Well, let's see…the last time that I saw that sweet little girl was in the kitchen. She was making such a delectable surprise. In fact, me and the boys had quite a feast before you came." He said in a light-hearted tone. "You should check the fridge if there is any left because *chuckle* what can I say I have a huge appetite for homemade meals. Hope you have a great flight, Roberta." Jigsaw chuckled before he and his men disappeared out the door. As the door shuts with an abrupt bang Roberta stood there silently for a couple of minutes until finally she begins to slowly walk towards the kitchen. Roberta stood silently near the entrance of the darkly dimmed kitchen; the head maid flipped the switch to the kitchen, which slowly reveals the entire kitchen. "What?" Roberta is shocked to see a near spotless kitchen to her findings, the utensils put in their correct place, the pots and pans placed in an organized way, and the counters were wiped spotless; still something was wrong to Roberta…dead wrong. Fabiola is not here and Roberta began to fear the worst. "You should check the fridge if there is any left." The phrase began to bounce all over Rober

Roberta's mind. "Worth finding out." Roberta said to herself as she starts walking towards the fridge. Roberta then stood in front of the fridge and noticed a note posted on it, she then pulled it off to see what was written on it.

SURPRISE it read.

Roberta then drops the note and slowly starts to open the fridge. Roberta's eyes then widen in horror over the discovery she didn't want find out. The once young, beautiful, and strong Fabiola Inglesias in now broken, twisted, and stuffed in a fridge; the young maiden's emotionless eyes hold a very gruesome story to tell. Roberta dropped down onto her knees as she sees the body of one of her most trusted subordinate's body stuffed into a fridge. "Ay dios! What have they done to you?" The head maid could directly tell from the body injuries that the young girl had gone through hell before she untimely passed away. "Look at what I've got you into and look what happened. You didn't deserve this!" Roberta said in sorrow as she clenched her hands into a fist. So many emotions dwelled deep inside the head maid that words couldn't describe what she felt. "Mark my words, your death will not be in vain."Roberta slowly starts to get up. "Those heathens will pay dearly for what they have done to you and the young master." The maid said fiercely as she pulls off her cross necklace and held it against her chest, her eyes suddenly closed. "With the Holy Father at my side I shall hunt down and bring justice to all those who desecrate the Lovelace household and take someone who is near and dear!" Roberta states with emotion. "I will bring you back, young master, and make sure that everything was back before all this happen. I promise you that!" The head maid opens her eyes revealing the determination dwelling from within.

"In the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness to all injustice!"

Somewhere in New York City, Nighttime

Within a reclusive safehouse in New York City, Frank Castle aka The Punisher is planning his next hit on the crime family known as Maggia, the ex-vet is polishing his guns while listening to"Bad Moon Rising"by Creedence Clearwater Revival playing on the radio.

I see the bad moon arisen.

I see earthquakes and lightin'.

I see bad times today.

Franks cell begin to ring in his pocket. The vigilante reached up in his pocket and got the phone. He then presses the talk button. "Talk to me." He said.

Don't go around tonight.

Well, it's bound to take your life.

There's a bad moon on the rise.

"Hey Frank. I've got the blueprint of the Maggia hideout you wanted." The male voice said. "Alright, lay it on me." Frank responded."Alright then, the base is a rented warehouse off the coast of one of NY harbor. It's guarded by 4 henchmen in the front and 4 in the back. I think they're expecting you to come. So, what's your plan, Boss?""I'll probably take out the guys in the back first. they won't expect that to happen. I'll make swift and silent to reduce the noise." Frank said. "Sounds good, Frank. Just be careful. We don't know what's really going down there." The male voice said with worry. "I'm always careful Micro. Take care."Frank said and he then hangs up the phone. Frank finishes polishing his gun and puts it away, he then looks at a photo of him with his lost family sitting on the table and sighs, he then resumes planning his next hit.

I hear hurricanes ablowin'.

I know the end is coming soon.

I fear rivers overflowin'.

I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

Meanwhile Roberta Cisneros is standing atop of a building in front of the Punisher's safehouse holding up her Baretta M82; the young woman changed from her maid attire into her bloodhound uniform consisting of a button up white shirt, black pants, and a black vest. Her hair loosened revealing her long curly hair and removed her glasses covering the latina's piercing yellow eyes. A necklace is around her neck holding a golden locket, she picks up the locket and opens it up revealing a photo of her young master Garcia and his deceased father. "I'm sorry young master that I'm walking on this road once again, but I promise you everything will be as it once was before." She said to herself as she closed the locket. Roberta then aims the Baretta with her right hand and fires a couple of rounds. The high caliber bullets burst into the air and rip through the safehouse's thick concrete walls and windows.

Don't go around tonight.

Well, it's bound to take your life.

There's a bad moon on th-

Before the song could finish, one of the bullets pierce through the radio destroying. "Hmm?" Punisher notices the song stopped and looks to find his radio destroyed, suddenly a bullet flies past the veteran's face. Realizing he's under attack, Frank ducks down to the ground as a barrage of bullets burst into the safehouse as Roberta pumps out the rounds from afar. "Dammit, I've been found!" he said to himself as the bullets fly across the house. "But by who?" Frank crouches his way towards a button on the wall and presses it revealing a cache of weapons behind the wall. Frank pulls out the M4A1 and puts it against his back; he then pulls out the M60 and quickly rushes towards one of the front windows where the shots are coming from. Frank spots a figure on the roof and opens fire. One of the bullets passes next to Roberta lightly slashing her face. "Mierda!" she said in frustration as she ducks down to dodge the rest of the bullets. Roberta then aims her Baretta and opens fire, but realizes she has already ran out of bullets. "Not now!" Roberta quickly throws away the Baretta and picks up the Heckler &amp; Koch G3 lying on the floor, she quickly runs across the roof to get out of her attacker's sight. Frank stops firing the M60 when he realizes the attacker was nowhere in sight. "Where'd you go you son of a b—ch." Frank said as he searches through lightly lit darkness. Suddenly Frank hears a loud crash coming from the right side, he quickly turns around and sees Roberta bursting out of the window. The former assassin lands on the ground perfectly as the shattered glass surrounds her. Roberta turns her head around and stares into Frank's eyes with her piercing yellow orbs. "Well, I'll be damned." Punisher is surprised to see a woman besides Natasha crashing into his safehouse unexpectedly, especially one he has never met before. "Who the hell are you?" Frank demanded. "Your death." Roberta responded back, she then aims her G3 and pulls the trigger firing a burst of bullets at the Vietnam vet. Frank tries to aim his M60, but it gets knocked out of his hands by the burst of bullets. "S—T!" Frank quickly rolls out of the way as a burst of bullets hit the concrete wall behind him. Frank runs across the room as a load of bullets follow behind him hitting the concrete wall instead of their intended target. Frank pushes one of the tables onto its side and hides behind it. Frank pulls out his M4 Carbine and opens fire on Roberta. The head maid dodges most of the bullets with ease, but suddenly gets hit on the right shoulder. Roberta hisses in pain and shrugs it off, she then runs across the room as Frank opens fire on her. The head maid then hides behind a cache of large boxes as the ruthless vigilante opens fire; Roberta counters the attack with a burst of rounds coming from the side. Soon the Punisher's safehouse became a full fledged war-zone as a hail of bullets cover the place. Roberta fires a burst of rounds with one of them piercing through the table and hitting the Punisher in the right shoulder. Frank winces in pain, but quickly shrugs it off and returns fire until he realizes he ran out of bullets. "Damn it!" Frank then throws his Carbine on the ground. Roberta continues to fire more rounds until she suffered the same fate as Frank and quickly discards the weapon: silence soon surrounds the area. "So what did I do to p*** you off?" He asked aloud. Roberta was silent

for a while until she finally conceded. "Nothing really." She responded back. "So if I didn't do s—t to ya, then why are you attacking me?" Frank replied solemnly. "It's not like wanted to do this willingly, Mr. Castle." Roberta replied back as she reaches both hands into her vest. "So if you're not doing this willingly, then someone is hiring you to kill me? Then who?" Frank said as he reaches into his holster. Roberta snickered over Frank's comment. "Asking for information is useless to a dead man, don't you think?" she commented back as she pulled the dual Colt 1927's out of her vest. Punisher chuckled a little bit. "What can I say, I pretty much think getting information from criminals is useless, but something in your eyes makes me want to know more about you, stranger." He replied back as he pulls out his Beretta M9 pistol out of his holster. Roberta then released her Colt's safety switch off. "What can I say…I have to have somethings kept secret till I die." She replied to the war vet. Frank pulls the safety switch of his Beretta off. "I see. Well, ain't that a shame." He said in a cold demeanor. "Indeed." Roberta replied back with a smirk.

Suddenly both warriors burst out with their pistols and began to open fire, their eyes gazing at each other fiercely. Bullets fly across the house missing their intended targets by mere inches. A couple of rounds cut through Frank's sides leaving small gash-like wounds, the vet simply ignored the pain and kept firing his gun. A couple of bullets slashed into both of Roberta's shoulders, but the femme fatal ignored the pain and continued to fire more rounds. Frank fired two more rounds until one of Roberta's bullets hits into his left shoulder causing him to let go of his Beretta M9 and get knocked back. The two rounds then burst into both Roberta's shoulders causing her to drop both of her 1927 Colts; Roberta quickly recovers from the blow and reaches behind her back with her right arm, she then pulls out the KA-BAR knife and charges towards the wounded soldier. Frank recovered from the blow very quickly ignoring the pulsing pain from being shot in the shoulder; Frank sees Roberta dashing towards him ready plunge her KA-BAR into his chest and moves out of the way. Roberta quickly recovers and roundhouse kicks Frank in the face causing him to stagger back, Roberta quickly dashes in front of Frank Castle and slashes him in the chest leaving a huge gash in the middle of his chest. The femme fatal is about to slash the Vietnam vet again until he pulled out his Gerber MkII knife from his leg sheath and quickly clashed blades with Roberta. Their blades clacking at each other as both warriors struggle to be the one on top until Frank kicks Roberta into her stomach causing the femme fatale to stagger back; Frank tries to slash Roberta in the chest, but Roberta recovers and counters the attack by blocking it with her KA-BAR. Roberta counters by kicking Frank twice in the stomach and plunging her KA-BAR into Frank's chest, The Vietnam vet growled in pain and counters the attack by plunges his knife into Roberta's stomach. The femme fatale gasps in pain and responds by pummeling her fist into Frank's face causing the vet to get knocked down onto the ground. Roberta slowly pulls out the knife in her stomach inch by inch and throwing it onto the ground, the femme fatal felt a shudder of pain, but quickly blocks it out; Her breathing becomes more heavy and rustic. Frank slowly gets off the ground and pulls out the knife plunged into his chest then throws it away. He then looks into Roberta's piercing yellow eyes. "Is that the best you got?" He spat out. Roberta gritted her teeth and charges into the wounded vet.

Roberta slams her fist into Frank's face, the gloved knuckles crashing into the man's left cheek. She quickly follows the attack with a bust through the gut sending small shockwaves into Frank's nervous system. She then finishes the routine by kicking the wounded vet twice in the chest causing him to stagger a couple of steps. Roberta tries to hit it off with a left hook in the stomach, but Frank grabs the maid by the left hand and slams his fast into hers causing the femme fatale to gush blood from her nose. He follows the attack with a knee in the stomach followed by an elbow in the back. Frank quickly stands her up and bust through her with a left hand cross in the face causing Roberta to spurt blood from her mouth. Frank follows this attack by grabbing Roberta by the hair and punching her twice in the stomach. He then finishes the attack by throwing the femme fatal across the room sending her crashing into the wall and falling onto the ground. "Finished yet?" Frank said cracking his neck and knuckles. Roberta gets up off the ground and wipes the blood dripping from her mouth, she the looks at the Vietnam vet with her cold piercing eyes. "You'll pay dearly for this." She said coldly. Roberta charges at the vigilante and swings her fist at him. Frank dodges the attack and swings a left hook at her, but the femme fatale blocks the attack and counters with an uppercut to the chin. She follows this by punching Frank in the face with a left hook followed by a right hook in the face again causing Frank to spit out some blood. She then kicks the Vietnam vet in the left side twice causing him to move a little to the left. Roberta tries to finish the attack with a punch square in the face, but Frank blocks the attack by catching it in mid air he tries to counter with a left hook until Roberta catches his fist in midair. Suddenly both warriors are locked in a mid-struggle as both warriors try to overcome the other with their strength, but with no prevail. "Damn, this b*** is strong, but I have to finish this fight." Frank thought to himself, he looks into the woman's cold piercing eyes. "There's something about this woman, she doesn't have the same looks like the other criminals I've faced. There's something familiar." Frank tries to ponder on the subject a little more, but it gives Roberta the edge in the struggle as she pushes onto Frank little more. "Damn it, not now, I have to think of something fast!" Realizing he is losing the edge in the struggle Frank slams his head into Roberta's causing the femme fatale to loosen her grip on the vet's fist. Frank quickly counters by punching Roberta twice in the face causing her to spit out tons of blood. He follows the attack by punching Roberta square in the gut causing her to gasp for air. Frank finishes the attack with a spinning kick in the face causing Roberta to spin in mid-air until she falls on the ground. Frank grabs Roberta by the hair and picks her up; he then throws her onto one of the table causing it to break on impact. Frank slowly walks up to the wounded warrior and grabs her by the throat he then proceeds to strangle her. The war vet's thick fingers wrapping onto the former FARC's slender neck gripping it tightly as it slowly closes the air passage to the lungs. Realizing that she is in some deep s—t Roberta tries to loosen Frank's grip, but with no prevail. Frank then increases his grip on the femme fatale's throat causing her to breath rapidly as more air is being cut off. "Damn it, not now, not yet!" Roberta thought to herself, she quickly reaches one of her hands down below and starts to fumble with her belt. She then clicks a button that causes the belt buckle to open and unleash a small gunshot burst. The bullets rip through Frank's stomach causing some chunks of flesh to burst out. Frank suddenly feels a small burst of pain in his stomach causing him to let go of Roberta. "What the hell?!" Frank looks down and sees a deep wound embedded in his stomach, he then looks up and sees a very pissed off Roberta land uppercut into his chin causing the war get knocked down onto the ground. Roberta quickly gets on top of the fallen warrior and starts pummeling him. "You think I'm gonna let you kill me right here?! I can't die here yet! Not now! Not yet!" Roberta yelled as she slams her fist into Frank's face. Frank was surprised by Roberta's sudden outburst, as he couldn't defend himself from Roberta's unyielding rage. "When the hell did she get this strong?" Frank thought to himself as Roberta slams her fist into his face causing him spit out blood profusely. Frank suddenly snaps himself out of his spaced out state as Roberta was to hurl one of her fist into him once more, but Frank grabs her hand by mid-air and throws her off of him. Frank gets up off the ground and pulls out his piano wire garrote and walks up to the fallen warrior. Roberta slowly begins to get up off the ground until she felt a slight tug on her throat; the femme fatale then realized that Frank is trying to strangle her again with his piano wire garrote. Thinking quick, Roberta reaches from behind and grabs Frank by the neck and throws him over herself and onto the ground. The former FARC quickly follows it by stomping her feet onto the Vietnam vet's face, causing his nose to crack and bleed. Roberta was about to stomp on his face again, but Frank quickly rolls to the left and quickly gets up off the ground. Roberta tries to land a square kick in the chest, but Frank blocks the attack and counters by smashing his fist into Roberta's right cheek. He quickly follows the attack with another fist into Roberta's left cheek, he follows the attack by punching the femme fatale twice in the stomach. Frank quickly finishes the attack by grabbing Roberta by her curly long black hair and headbutt her hard in the face causing her to stagger back. Roberta quickly recovers from the attack and punches Frank square in the face before he expects it. She quickly follows the attack by punching him hard in the stomach, then in the chest, and twice in the face causing him to spurt blood from his nose once again. The femme fatale grabs Frank by the shoulders and knees him multiple times in the gut causing him to gasp profusely. She follows this fatal combo with an uppercut to the chin causing him to stand up unwillingly and finishes the attack with a hard kick to the face causing him to shift to the left. The two warriors continued to pummel each other for hours leaving them both bloody and bruised, suddenly Frank catches one of Roberta's flailing fists in mid air and quickly counters with a punch in the face. He grabs the femme fatale by the vest and throws her hard against the concrete causing her to slowly slide onto the ground. Roberta slowly starts to get up off of the ground until Frank walks up to her, grabs her by the hair, and smashes her head against the wall multiple time."Damn it, I lost concentration and this is what happens. Is this the end for me now?" Roberta thought to herself as her face crashes into the wall once more, her vision blurs in and out each time her face disconnects from the wall. Suddenly a vision appears before the femme fatale's eyes; Roberta finds herself seeing her master Garcia Lovelace looking at the window, admiring the beauty from outside. He turns his head around and looks at Roberta. "Today seems like a beautiful day to walk. Don't you think Roberta?

He said calmly with a smile. "I'm sorry Young Master for failing you once again. Please forgive me." Roberta thought as her face disconnects from the wall once more. Instead of finishing her off by slamming her head into the wall once again Frank suddenly throws Roberta onto the ground. The femme fatal found herself sprawled on the ground her face mostly covered in blood, her breathing becoming raspier as her chest continues to heave heavily, her shirt torn in the middle revealing parts of her bra, and her black pants having holes on the side and front. The Vietnam vet walks up next to the heavily wounded and exhausted warrior his face covered in blood, his nose slightly broken, his left nostril closed due to some heavy damage to the face, his skull t-shirt heavily torn revealing the gunshot wound and knife wound inflicted upon by the femme fatal. "Last chance, miss, if you tell who sent you here I might let you live." He said as he points his finger at her. A grin appears on Roberta's face leaving the vigilante confused. She slowly lifts her upper body up. "Very well, vigilante. If you want to her my story then I'll gladly tell it to you." Roberta said as she pulls off the necklace with the locket on her neck. "Here, catch." Roberta then throws the necklace to Frank. Frank catches the necklace and opens the locket, revealing a picture of an elderly man and a young child. "Who's the kid?" Frank asked. "That kid is my young master, his name is Garcia Lovelace." Roberta responded. "I have known him since he was a little babe." Roberta continued on. "With all the faults I have in my past to him I'm a kindred spirit, I tried my best to protect him from the evils of the world, but sometimes my strength wasn't enough." Roberta said solemnly. "Ever since his father died our relationship became distant as the external forces pushed themselves onto him, but after a few years our relationship started to get better…in fact everything seems to be going into place until that fateful day." Roberta clenched her hands into a fist. "After I came home from shopping, the young Master was nowhere in sight, but someone else was…I think you know him by the name of Jigsaw?" This diabolic name suddenly caused something to spark in Frank's mind. "He told me that the young master is held hostage and if I didn't help him kill you the young master would be killed." Roberta said in anger. "I could've killed him easily, but the odds were stacked against me so all I could do is concede." Roberta started to chuckle. " I thought to myself that this was going to be an easy task before I completed main objective, but I guess I over looked the situation and looked at what it got me into." She said sarcastically. "Well, now that my story is finished, how about you go ahead and finish me off. my life isn't worth nothing now!" Roberta concluded, giving her own life to the vigilante. Frank gave Roberta a long look. "No." he said calmly. Roberta is surprised by Frank's answer. "What, why?! Aren't I a criminal?! Aren't you supposed to give us unmerciful vengeance?!" Roberta demanded. "You're correct about my hatred for low-lifes, but you're by no means a criminal." He replied calmly. Roberta is confused by the Vietnam vet's statement. "What do you mean?" Roberta asked. "Do I need to explain it to you? You were held against your will, and didn't have any choice. You were doing the wrong thing for the right reason." Frank said in response. Roberta started to chuckle again. " I guess you're right there." She said in a light tone. "So…are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help me rescue the kid?" Frank asked the wounded warrior. A grin appears on Roberta's face. "What do you think, vigilante?" Roberta asked in sarcastic tone. " I wouldn't doubt um… um…" The vigilante said. "Roberta. Everyone calls me Roberta." The femme fatale replied. A small grin appears on the vigilante's face, a rare smile that is known for mutual friendship. "Very well, Roberta, here's the plan."

Tomorrow, Lovelace Mansion

In the Lovelace living room Jigsaw and four of his men are waiting for Roberta to arrive with the package, tagged along with them is the young Garcia Lovelace whose hands are tied behind his back and his face covered in a black cloth. The entrance to the living room opened causing Jigsaw and his men to turn their heads and see who has arrived. A battle scarred Roberta appears out of the entrance holding a large, tattered, black cloth in her right hand. She then stood before the evil assassin and his men. "How did it go?"Jigsaw asked. "Enough talk. I did what you wanted and I have come to take what is mine." Roberta demanded. Jigsaw began to chuckle. "Tough talk, sweetheart, but do you have proof?" the disfigured criminal replied back. "Here." Roberta throws Jigsaw the tattered black cloth, revealing it to be a bloodstained part of the Punisher's shirt. Jigsaw looks up at the femme fatale. "What the hell is this?" He questioned. "Your proof." Roberta replied calmly. Anger filled Jigsaw's head as he violently throws the black clothing onto the ground. "THIS IS F—KING S—T! I told you to bring me his head! HIS HEAD!" Jigsaw yelled out. "During my unfortunate conflict with him, it seems that once I stabbed him in the heart the vigilante fell into the sea. I couldn't recover the body." Roberta replied calmly. "HOW THE F—K DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Jigsaw questioned. "All you need to know, Yankee, is that I did what you needed me to do and I have come for my reward." Roberta said in a cold tone. Jigsaw was about to exploded until he eventually calmed himself and straightened his suit up. "Very well then. If you want your reward I'll gladly give it to ya, Tommy, you know what to do." Jigsaw said as he snaps his fingers. One of his men grabs the young Lovelace and is about to shoot him with his pistol until and a large slim bullet burst out of his neck, causing him to fall on the ground dead. Jigsaw is shocked when he sees his fellow henchman fall on the ground dead. "Kill the kid! We've been set up!" Jigsaw yelled out. The rest of the henchmen pull their guns, but could never pull the trigger as several bullets hit all three henchmen in the neck, head, and eye. Roberta rushes forward and grabs Garcia with her right arm. One of the bullets is rewinded revealing it came out of the windows and was traveling from a sniper rifle wielded by the Punisher who is well hidden from everyone. She then turns and pulls out her 1927 Colt pistol and fires two shots into Jigsaw's shoulder causing the criminal to fall to the ground. She then looks at the bound Garcia who is shaking in fear. "Shh. Shh. It's okay young master. It's okay. I'm here." Roberta said in a soothing voice trying to calm the fearful child. "Roberta?" the bound child muffled through the black cloth. "Don't speak, young master. Let me free from these things." She said calmly as she cuts his hands free from the noose with her KA-BAR knife. She then pulls off the black cloth from his head revealing a young blonde haired boy who's covering his eyes in fear. Roberta puts her gloved hands on his cheeks. "You can open your eyes, young master. I'm here." She said in a reassuring voice. The young boy opens his eyes revealing his auburn colored eyes. "Roberta..." he said meekly. A smile appears on the maid's face. "Yes, it's me, young master." She replied. Tears begin to overflow in the kid's eyes as he embraces his caretaker. Roberta returns her young master's embrace as he begins to cry on her shoulder. "It's okay, young master, everything is all over." Roberta said reassuring the young master. "Well, ain't this a touching moment. Too bad that b*** won't be here to see it though. Hahahahahaha!" A familiar voice spoke out. Roberta looked up and spotted the wounded Jigsaw chuckling at them as he lays down on the ground wounded. Roberta pulls Garcia off of her shoulder and looks at him. "Listen to me clearly, young master. I want you to leave this room immediately. I have some unfinished business to take care of." She said as she looks at the wounded Jigsaw. Garcia was hesitant but soon agreed with her and ran out of the room. Roberta then walks up to the wounded criminal and points her pistol right between his eyes.

"This is for Fabiola."

Winner: The Punisher. In a battle between two equals, this match was more than enough for both warriors to handle, but Punisher proves himself time and time again that he still got the touch.


	23. Chapter 23

Max Payne, the rogue cop out for the revenge of his family, vs John McClane, the LAPD terrorist killing magnet. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!?

Max Payne

Weapons:

close range taurus judge

mid range dual ingrams

long range the kalinshnakov (Ak47)

special Striker

X Factors:

Training: 70

Physicality: 89

mental health: 62

John McClane

close range baretta 92FS

mid range HK94

long range M16A1

Special C4

X Factors:

training: 70

physicality: 79

mental health: 100

edges

long range even the m16a1 has smaller rounds but better accuracy the Ak47 has lager rounds and better stoping power but both have a similar mag capacity, reload speed, and rire rate so this is even

mid range edge John McClane while the duel dual ingrams are nice to look at while shooting it really dcresses the accuracy and I have held and fired both weapons the dual ingrams have about the range of a sidearm while the HK94 is basically a mp-5 and is very accurate and has 2 to 3 times the range so my edge goes to John McClane for the HK94

Close range Edge John McClane I have yet again fired both weapons and yet again the taurus judge is made like a shotgun blast instead of a normal revolver it's accuracy is limited do to it being a self defice weapon the baretta 92FS has a longer range and a mag that holds 15 rounds compared to the taurus judge that comes in 3 types 5 round, 6 round and 7 round cylinders. Edge John McClane for the baretta 92FS

Special weapons edge Max Payne while the C4 of John McClane is devastating on a squad level it takes time to set up but with the Striker shotgun even if you have to get close it has a 12 shell revolving cylinder. Edge Max Payne for the Striker shotgun.

The battle will take place inside a new York city hotel between Max Payne and 19 vigulanties, and John McClane and 19 nypd officers.

Battle  
Max Paynex20  
John McClanex20  
A hotel in New York city inside wait's Max Payne with 19 vigilantes as John McClane pulls up with 9 other NYPD squad cars out come him and 19 NYPD officers. As they enter the Hotel Max Payne and his vigilantes they see that 5 vigilantes are holding taurus judge ,5 dual ingrams, 5 the kalinshnakov (Ak47), and 5 Striker shotgun. as the NYPD officers 5 carry the M16A1, 5 HK94, but 10 carry the baretta 92FS but 5 of them carry a block of 1 pound of C4.  
The two sides aim at each other waiting for one to make a move when a vigilante goes to draw his taurus judge one of the NYPD officers fires 6 rounds of his M16A1 in two 3 round bursts into the chest of the vigilante. Max Payne x 19  
Both sides scatter to take cover as Max Payne opens fire with his Ak47 firing 8 rounds one of them hits a NYPD officer with a baretta 92FS and c-4 In the head. John McClane X 19  
Both Max Payne and John McClane have there men break up into 4 small groups John McClane with 3 officers one with a M16A1, one with a HK94 one with baretta 92FS and c-4 as he holds his baretta 92FS, Go one hallway as one caring each M16A1, HK94, baretta 92FS, baretta 92FS and C4 go the other way and another like that group go the last way leaving the last 5 one holding a M16A1, one holding a HK94 3 holding baretta 92FS but one also has c4 that he is setting up.  
Max goes off with 3 men as well he is holding his kalinshnakov (Ak47) one man has his Striker shotgun and the other has dual ingrams. The other 3 teams have one holding kalinshnakov (Ak47), 2 Striker, dual ingrams, taurus judge, then 2 kalinshnakov (Ak47), one dual ingrams , one Striker , one taurus judge, then the last one kalinshnakov (Ak47), one Striker, one dual ingrams and 2 taurus judge holding the area of the main shootout.  
With John McClane  
John is moving down the hallway with his gun pointed forward as a group of 5 vigilantes comes around the corner he fires hitting the first one coming who is holding a taurus judge in the neck then in the chest, as he takes cover behind a door as the other 4 men come around the corner as one with a kalinshnakov (Ak47) shoots one of the NYPD officers with a HK94 in the chest twice the two other men come with Striker shotguns as the other man with John fires his M16A1 and hits one of the men with a striker shotgun in the face killing him. as the man with the kalinshnakov (Ak47) shots the NYPD officer with the M16A1 and walks forward shooting the other NYPD officer with the C4 and baretta 92FS then John jumps out of his cover rolling to his knee on the ground and other foot on the ground shoots the Vigilante with the kalinshnakov (Ak47) in the face then the one with the striker shotgun twice in the chest.  
Max Payne X15  
John McClane X16  
With Max Payne  
Max walks with his 3 men as 5 NYPD officers come out from the elevator as the first one exists Max raises his kalinshnakov (Ak47) and opens fire killing two NYPD officers before one with a HK94 fires back at him grazing his cheek and riddling the Vigilante to his right with lead. As one of the other officers sets up his c4 in the elevator he is shot by Max and goes down not dead. As the other two move out of the elevator to be riddled by Max and his 2 men who go to use the elevator but max sees the detonator and stops but the two of his men don't just as he tells them to stop he sees the down NYPD officer push the button he dives for cover as the elevator exploded killing the 2 men that were with Max and the down NYPD officer.  
Max Payne X11  
John McClane X11  
At the fire fight at the entrance  
The other group of NYPD officers that are still having a shootout with the Vigilantes at the entrance.  
The c4 is set with a detonator as the one officer throws it up into the air to be shot in the chest by one of the vigilantes with a kalinshnakov (Ak47) but does not die but is mortally wounded he pushes the detonator as all the Vigilantes scatter none are caught in it and killed but one with a Striker shotgun is injured and sent to the ground stunted but alive somehow and the Officer bleeds out. the officer with the HK94 takes out one of the Vigilantes with a taurus judge from his cover, as the one with the one with the M16A1 takes out the other but he is shot by the Vigilante with the kalinshnakov (Ak47) and goes down for good as he is shot by the NYPD officer with the baretta 92FS as both him and the one with the HK94 walk forward the stunted Vigilante shakes off his fog and shots the one with the HK94 dead before the NYPD officer with the baretta 92FS shoots him in the head.  
Max Payne X6  
John McClane X7  
The last group of both  
The NYPD officers come out form the corner to the waiting fire of 5 men 2 with kalinshnakov (Ak47) 1 with Striker, and 1 with dual ingrams and 1 with taurus judge. The two lead men of the 5 NYPD officers are shot dead as the one with the baretta 92FS fires hitting 1 man with a kalinshnakov (Ak47) in the chest and killing him. as the other NYPD officer from the shootout and John arrive to replace them, and Max comes with his own kalinshnakov (Ak47) to replace the down Vigilante. The two groups start to fire blindly as one of Maxes men with a taurus judge and 1 with a dual ingrams breacks off and sneaks up one with his taurus judge and shots an officer in the back of the head as the other riddles one officer from behind but John turns around and shots the one with the taurus judge in the head and the Officer from the shootout at the entrance turns around and shots the one with the dual ingrams 3 times In the chest. He takes off down the path that they took and sneaks up on Max and his last two men John distracts them by firing a dropped M16A1 around the corner allowing the officer to pop the one with the striker in the back of the head. the other vigilante turns and shoots the officer, as the last of johns men pops out of cover and shots the last of Johns men in the back before Max takes him out.  
Max Payne X1  
John McClane X1  
Max draws his two dual ingrams as John reloads his baretta 92FS both step out of cover as Max dives forward shooting but missing John who fires 5 shots but misses as well as both get closer but still miss Max then punches John in the face, but John then drops his gun as Max goes to shot him only to be punched himself now in the gut then uppercutted dropping his guns as max goes to grab one of them john kicks that one away and Max kicks john in the gut knocking him to the ground before going to grab the other one but before he can John grabs the baretta 92FS from the hands of the dead NYPD officer beside him and aims it right at Max's forehead. Saying "Yippi Ki Yay M***" bang the gun goes off and a bullet rips through the head of Max Payne.

John McClane gets up and walks away from the hotel lighting a smoke as he does so.

Winner John McClane

expert opinion  
This was quite an easy win for John McClane as he was psychologically healthy unlike Max Payne. That, along with McClane's domination in mid and short range, and overall better training won him the day.


	24. Chapter 24

Marv: The protector of The Project vs. Revy: The Big Guns of the Black Lagoon WHO IS DEADLIEST!?  
Marv: Sin city  
VS  
Revy: Black Lagoon

Weapon Status:

Marv

Short Range  
Springfield Armory M1911A1  
Mid Range IMI U**  
Long Range Steyr AUG  
Special Wep. Mk.2 Hand Grenades  
X-Factor Good Marksman, Physically Built,possesses tremendous strength,has a laconic wit,military experience, excellent in hand to hand combat,and possesses a keen sense to his surrounding.

Revy  
Short Range Custom Beretta 92F  
Mid Range PM-63 SMG  
Long Range Remington 700 Sniper Rifle  
Special Wep. M79 Grenade Launcher  
X-Factor An Excellent marks woman, is a sadistic and merciless killer who shows no remorse in those she ends. Has a foul mouth.

The Battle

Battle takes place after the event of Silent Night and before the event of A Dame To Kill For, but occurs in the current Black Lagoon timeline.

Warning: this battle contains vulgar language in tradition of both series that both contain a large amount of bad language, be advise.

Monday, 8:00p.m.

In the gritty city of Basin Marv is sitting on a barstool finishing his whisky on the rocks at Kadie's Club Pecos, he then looks up at the female bartender and says to her " Hey darling, another please." The bartender acknowledges his request and slides him his drink. " Make that two t***." Another voice called out, Marv turned around and sees a woman with long purple hair wrapped in a ponytail and hazel eyes wearing a black tank top with low-cut jeans. " Heh, I don't think a pretty dame like you should be drinking in this place, it's dangerous." Marv said, the woman then came closer to Marv and looked at him straight in eye " Oh, so you think pretty old me can't be around with the big boys?" She said in a sarcastic voice. A smirk comes across Marv's face " No, its just that I don't want a pretty face like yours to get ruined." He said as he passed the whisky on the rocks to her. The woman chuckled " Oh you don't need to worry about that." She said then took a seat on the barstool next to Marv. " What's your name fella?" she asked, Marv then took a sip of his whisky." Marv, and yours?" he said with a smile. " Revy." The woman said, and then took a sip of her drink.

Monday, 10:00 p.m.

Marv arrives at his apartment with his breath reeking of whisky; he then falls onto the couch, and looks at the ceiling." Something doesn't feel right." He thought to himself. 50 kilometers away from Marv's window Revy is on a roof lying down with a Remington Sniper rifle in her hand. " Target is on sight, I'm clear to shoot this c***." She said pressing the button on her headpiece. " Copy that Revy, remember we want to make this quick and get the money we don't want another 'public incident' to happen got it?" a voice said. " I got it Dutch you don't need to worry at all." She said in a charming voice. " I mean it Revy." Dutch said. " I need your complete word that you'll keep this simple understand?" he said. " Okay Dutch I will keep this simple, geez you sound like my f*** mother." She said irately and then looks at the scope. " Well it seems your life is about to f*** end, so toodles." She said and then pulls the trigger. The bullet goes through the window and into the couch, but misses Marv's head by an inch.

Realizing what's happening, Marv ducks down into the floor when a couple of more bullets pass through the couch. " What the f*** is happening?" He thought as he shielded himself from the bullets going through the house. " I've got to get some supplies." Marv said, then slowly starts crawling towards his room. Once he arrives Marv opens a trunk next to his bed containing some high-quality firearms, he then arms himself with a Steyr AUG, an IM U**, and a couple of hand grenades. Marv then hides behind his bed and aims the Steyr at the bedroom window; he then spots a small figure in the distance and pulls the trigger. The bullet then goes through the window and scrapes Revy's shoulder. " F***!" Revy yells in pain, she then turns the gun towards the direction of the bullet. " I got you now, you c***!" she says and pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out. " F*** me!" she yells out and then throws away the gun. Revy then pulls out a M79 grenade launcher and fires at the window, the grenade goes through the window and onto Marv's bed. " Ah, s***!" Marv yells, he then throws away the Steygr and rushes out of the room. BOOM! The room is engulfed in flames, but Marv makes it without a scratch. " What the hell is going on?" Marv said while scratching his head. The apartment window crashes behind him and Marv turns around only to see Revy on the scene. " Its you!" Marv says in shock. Revy then looks at the surprised Marv. " Hey you're the guy at the bar. Ha, who would've thought you would be the target." She said in a calm voice. " What the hell are you talking about?" Marv asked. " Well let me put it to you this way, a group of people hired us to kill you for a large sum of money and lets just say…." A wicked smile comes across Revy's face. " Today is not your f*** day." She says, then pulls out a PM-63 from behind and opens fire. Marv dodges the attack and hides behind the kitchen; he then pulls out the IM U** and opens fire at Revy, but she shields herself behind the bullet torn couch. " Listen, you shouldn't be doing this with your life baby." Marv said as he finishes his clip. " The f*** you talking about, with 5 mil on the line I don't give a f*** who I kill." Revy says as she unloads the PM-63's clip. " Very well, guess I have no choice." Marv said, he then pulls out a hand grenade from his coat and throws it at Revy's direction. The grenade then lands beside Revy. " What the-" before Revy could finish her sentence the grenade explodes, causing the entire living room and part of the kitchen to be engulfed in flames. Marv then comes out of the rubble with minor cuts on his face and his coat being torn asunder. " Its over." Marv sighed and then puts his head down. " Who says it over, ya fuckin b***!" a voice yells. Marv then looks up and sees a torn up Revy with two Beretta 92Fs in her hands " Its far from over b***." Revy says and then opens fire. Marv dodges the bullets and pulls out 'Glady' then unloads at Revy, but misses the psychotic killer. Both killers started open firing at each other, but with no success until one of Revy's bullets hits Marv in the arm, then in the leg, and a couple in the chest causing the big guy to fall on the floor. Revy then walks up to the barely living Marv and aims the gun at his head. " Heh, don't expect them to give you what you want." He spits out. Revy then unloads a clip into Marv's head." Shut up." She said.

Tuesday ,9:00 a.m.

In the Basin City pier Black Lagoon members Dutch, Benny, and Rock are waiting for their member Revy to arrive. " Geez what the hell is taking her so long?" Benny groan as he looks at his watch to check the time. " Calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Rock said worriedly. " As a matter of fact…." Dutch said. " She's already here." He then pointed at a figure from afar. Revy then arrives at the Laggon's location carrying a bag with her. " Finally, did you get the money?" Benny asked her. " Yeah yeah I got the bag right here." Revy said patting the bag. " Well, how much?" Benny said. " 2.5 million, those god loving pieces of s*** jiped me at the last minute." Revy said angrily while clenching her fist. " Hmph, go figure maybe its because you went AWOL again didn't you Revy?" Benny said sarcastically. " Why don't I go AWOL on you, ya f*** d***!" Revy yelled, she then pulled out her Beretta and aimed at Benny's head. " C-C-Calm down Rev, no need to be hasty." Rock said while patting Revy's shoulder, trying to calm her down. " All of you calm down." Dutch ordered them.

" It seems we got some business to do with Balalakia."

Winner: Revy


	25. Chapter 25

They say that a hero is only as good as the villains that he must overcome, and no men display this fact more than than the amazing, spectacular Spider-Man and the dark knight, caped crusader Batman. The Joker- the clown prince of crime who's violent madness brought the city of Gotham to its knees in terror time and time again. VERSUS! The Green Goblin- the brilliant business man who made Spider-Man's life hell and played the whole Marvel Universe. When these brutal, brilliant, violent men enter combat only one can be...the DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Loadouts  
The Joker  
Type Weapon(s)  
Close Crowbar, Electric Joybuzzer, and Acid-Squirting Flower  
Mid Razor-Sharp Throwing Cards  
Long Two BANG! Harpoon Revolvers  
Special Modified IMI Tavor TAR-21 w/ Laser Sight and Grip  
Green Goblin  
Type Weapon(s)  
Close Superhuman Strength and Electrical Discharge Gloves  
Mid Razor-Sharp Bats  
Long Two Explosive Pumpkin Bombs  
Special Bag of Tricks which contain Moon Cresent Boomarangs and A Frog that emits sonic sound blasts  
X-Factors

Joker/Goblin

90-INTELLIGENCE-90

The Joker and Norman Osborn both possess genius level intelligence, create their own brutal tools of war and regularly have mental battles of cat and mouse with hyper intelligent beings while staying one-step ahead or winning against these foes. Both are also held back slightly by their insanity, which causes them to focus on eccentric and maniacal ideas that are far less efficient.

60-STRENGTH-120

The Joker may be able to hold his own in a fist fight, but is not exactly a champion fighter. His power lies in his mad mind and diabolic tools of war, not his raw strength. Norman Osborn was originally just an average man, but the Goblin Serum that made him the super villain he is today genetically increased his strength, allowing him to take on Spider-Man and Luke Cage in their full unrestrained power with ease.

80-ENDURANCE-120

Green Goblin's serum enhanced his resistance to physical pain as much as it did his strength, making him a tough to take down, though his endurance is not anywhere on the level of people who have enhanced endurance as a primary trait. The Joker is infamous for taking ungodly amounts of punishment without silencing his laughter or stopping him, but the truth of the matter is that he is still a normal man. A normal man who has an incredibly increased tolerance for pain through sheer experience, but he can take no more damage before falling than any other person. Green Goblin also has a minor healing factor.

90-TACTICS-80

The Joker's primary strength is in his ability to plan and out-move his opponents with incredibly complex and hard to follow plans, many of which result in him getting fairly close to his goals. While Norman is certainly able to have moments of tactical brilliance, such as his rise to power with HAMMER, they are balanced out with his more stupid moments, such as sending his army to invade the Norse God's kingdom, Asgard. Norman's random moments of tactical brilliance and tactical stupidity balance out and drag him down in this category.

90-WEAPON USE-100

Both of these men are masters of their own personal arsenals, but Joker frequently screws around with his weaponry, using gags instead of real lethal weaponry or just plain firing randomly and spraying at things to look intimidating.

100-CREATIVITY-90

Both of these villains have a flair for the dramatic and use incredibly unique weaponry- the Joker's tactics and weapons, however, are usually more bizarre and wacky than the more practical weaponry of the Goblin. The Joker's madness is also usually portrayed as making him a more creative sociopath, while Norman's madness is more often portrayed as crippling.

100-BRUTALITY-100

There is nothing that these men won't do, no line they won't cross and no goal to brutal for them.

70-SPEED-110

The Joker is a rather spry and lanky fellow who can move pretty fast when he needs to, but he's certainly no Olympian-level athlete. The Goblin Serum enhanced Norman's speed to superhuman levels, allowing him to move faster than a man at peak physical condition. With his tools, the Goblin's speed is enhanced even further, using various grappling and glider technologies to keep up with his arch-nemesis.

100-EXPERIENCE-100

Both of these men have fought thousands of conceivable enemies of every shape and size, and both of them have even threatened the entire world more than once. They have both been active for numerous decades as well.

The Joker is spreading his influence to New York, and needs to take down the New York Underground to do so. The Joker's goal is to take down the big guy, Norman Osborn. They have a meeting at OsCorp where Joker soon kills off Osborn's guards, and Osborn does the same to Joker's men. The 1v1 Fight starts!  
This battle takes place BEFORE Osborn became director of the Thunderbolts, and DURING The Return of The Green Goblin.

Goblin will not have his glider as it is taking place instead OsCorp, with Joker getting a small element of surprise.

It is a dark day the city that never sleeps. A joke that no one wanted would be told today by the infamous Joker, arch nemesis of the Batman and feared villain of Gotham City. Why was the Joker in New york? What did he want? What joke was to be told? Norman Osborn, better known as the Green Goblin would soon know today, coming face to face with the deranged clown prince of crime. A meeting was planned, a meeting that would change The New York Underground for better...or worse.

The Joker has been looking to expand his gang to other large cities in the U.S., and what better place than the Big Apple, New York City. Of course, Joker would have to eliminate the competition. But he couldn't do that, Joker knew his gang would not stand a chance against the better armed and organized gangs of New York. The Joker would need new weaponry to take on the more advanced and new gangs of NYC. Luckily, he found the man for the job. The Green Goblin has offered him advanced firearms and explosives to get the job done.

The meeting took place today. 5:32 PM. December 12th, 2012. On a snowy, busy New York day.

Osborn awaited for the clown to arrive...

And finally...

He did.

A cold chill was felt by Norman Osborn as the doors to an OsCorp Warehouse opened with snow and a shadowy figure, it was none other than the Joker. The infamous Clown Prince of Crime slowly walked towards Osborn, loud footsteps echoed the dark and dirty warehouse.

"Are you Mister-" Asked Osborn to the clown, who immediately stopped him afterwards.

"Napier. Yes. Pleasure to meet you Mister..." Answered the Clown, wearing a fedora and trench coat to cover up his colorful suit and smile.

"Osborn. I am glad you can make it Mr. Napier. Now, I assume you brought the money with you?" Replied Norman Osborn, better known as The Green Goblin, another grinning nemises of a hero dressed in a animal suit.

The Clown did not reply, rather sit down at the same table Osborn was at, and put a briefcase on the table.

"You know it. I am always ready to deal, Mr. Osborn." Said Joker, slowly opening the briefcase. The briefcase that would help Him take over New York. The briefcase that would get Him everything he needed. Or would it? Joker finally opened the briefcase, and only one object was in it. A bill. A bill of money nonetheless. A fake one. A 'Million Dollar Bill' with a simple smiley face drawn in blue crayon over George Washinton, and six zeros drawn over the one. Joker, slowly and gently, removed the obviously fake bill and put it in the center of the circular table.

Osborn moved the bill closer to him, examining it for a few minor seconds, only before clenching his fists and slamming them on the table.

"Is this some dumb joke or something!? It's wasting my time! If you want you're weapons hand over the cash!" Yelled Osborn, who quickly ripped the dollar bill in half after picking it up.

"It's not a joke! I worked hard for that kind of money, y'know!" Replied Joker, who giggled lightly after his sentence, angering Osborn even further.

"If you came here to simply waste my time and p*** me off I suggest leaving now before I rip you in two!" Yells Osborn, standing up from his chair with his fists of the desk, yelling in the Joker's face. The Clown stays quiet momentarily, before standing up and taking his fedora off and simply tosses it on the dusty warehouse floor, but the shadows of the the warehouse still covered his demented face.

"Y'know Ozzy..." Says Joker with an unusually soft voice, slowly removing his large, dusty brown trench coat, partially revealing some of his purple suit, with some shadows covering other parts of it.

"I don't like you're attitude..." Says Joker, again with a strange soft voice. He finally tosses his coat on the ground next to his hat.

"Listen Napier, I'll give you one more chance to either leave or make a deal before I-!" Yells Osborn, giving the joker another chance to strike a deal, but is quickly cut off from a blow to the face with a crowbar.

"Watch you're tone of voice with me mister. Ahahahaha!" Says The Joker, revealing himself to Osborn for the first real time, stepping out of the shadows showing off his cherry-red lips with a smile, dark green hair, and of course his bleach-white face. Osborn wipes his lips to check for blood. And there was. Soon after seeing the blood and clenches his hands and delivers a punch to the Joker who was busy monologuing.

"Oh Party Pooper, No Cake for You!" says The Joker, right before being punched again by Osborn, this time knocking him on the ground.

"Ooooo, You can fight. Well, If it's a fight you want it's a fight your going to get, Ozzy! Put 'em up!" Says the Joker, rolling up his sleeves, seemingly ready to fight.

"You are going to die today, clown!" Says Osborn, right before pulling his arm back ready to punch Joker, only to be stopped by a left hook to the face from Joker.

"I can deliver a good punch myself, Ozzy. Hahaha!" Says Joker, obviously faking a boxing stance after the punch.

"Who are you really! I want to know, now!" Yells Osborn in a fight of rage.

"Hmm, May as well tell you before ya die. Although you should know me I may as well tell you anyways...I'm the infamous Clown Prince of Crime...The Joker! Nice to meet you, Osborn." Says Joker, reaching out his hand to 'shake' Goblin's hand, Goblin grabs it and clenches only to be shocked by a Joybuzzer.

"Hahahaha! How does that feel? Bwhahahaha!" Jokes the Clown, mocking Osborn. Norman strangely gives a small but subtle laugh and gets off his knees.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." Says Osborn, slowly getting up and finally resting yet clenching his hands of the Joker's shoulders.

"I'm...The Green Goblin!" Yells Osborn, right before shocking Joker from the shoulders with his Electrical Discharge Gloves, after seconds, Osborn kicks Joker, causing him to fall and break the simple plastic meeting table. Goblin walks over too the broken table and readies his fists for a possible final punch to finish off the Joker

"Big Mistake, Gobby! Bwahaha!" Says Joker, as he quickly gets back up and squirts acid from his seemingly harmless flower on his suit onto Goblin, burning and blinding him for a moment, giving Joker time for a getaway to the second floor.

"Ah you b***! Get back here!" Yells Goblin as covers his eyes from the acid, burning his torso area.

"Come out coward!" yells Goblin across the warehouse.

"If you insist!" Joker says as he comes out the shadows on the second floor and opens fire on to the first floor with a TAR-21. Goblin turns around and quickly tosses a Gas Pumpkin Bomb up above to blind Joker and buy himself time to get onto the second floor.

"Darn you...Gobs and your damn...gas. Haha...hahaha" Mutters Joker, coughing between pauses. As the gas clears, razor-sharp bats hurl at the Joker causing him to drop the rifle.

"I hate bats as much as I hate people with no sense humor, which would be a lot!" Yells Joker as the gray gas clears some more, before Norman pops out from the gray gas and punches the clown.

"Nice left hook, but how 'bout a crowbar?" Says Joker before smacking Goblin across the face with a rusty crowbar.

"I love crowbars, gobby. How 'bout you? Hahaha!" Says Joker as he clenches his trusty crowbar in his hand as he taunts Goblin.

"This reminds me of the time I killed that kid...only this time both of us are bruised and battered. Hahahaha! Ahhhh...Memories." Says Joker, thinking about the time he murdered Jason Todd.

"You shouldn't be day dreaming, clown!" Says Goblin as he gets off the ground.

"Oh why not? It's fun? Hahaha!" says Joker before being punched yet again by Goblin.

"You punch me much more harder than Bats ever has...I like that! Now how 'bout a game of cards? HAHAHAHA!" Says Joker as he throws a hand of razor-sharp cards at Goblin to make a getaway to the third and final floor. Goblin follows and climbs up to the next floor only to be confronted by The Joker wielding a revolver in the middle of climbing up.

"Time for the end of the show, Gobby! It's been good knowing you for this short time! Bwahahaha!" Says Joker, right before pulling the trigger, only to have a BANG! Flag pop out in front of Goblin's face.

"Your only making me more angry, and increasing you're chances of death."Says Goblin, still climbing the ladder to the final floor.

"Hahahaha, were you scared, Gobby?" Says Joker, laughing at Osborn, only to have Goblin throw a Bat and knock the fake gun out of the clown's hand and land on the first floor, breaking it and causing a large thump to echo.

"I'm running out of toys here, Gobby. Can we wrap this up or can I borrow some more of yours? Hahaha!." Says Joker.

"I'm afraid the show must go on Joker...until you die!" Replies Goblin arriving on the third floor and running towards the Clown, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him with one hand, showing off his strength.

"I love memories too, Joker. And I'm about to bring some back." Says Goblin, reminding himself of the time and threw Gwen Stacy off of a bridge, and he was about to do the same to Joker as let him hang over the third floor's bridge.

"The Clown is always executed, enjoy hell Jok-" Says Goblin, mocking Joker before he was going to kill him, only to be punched in the gut by Joker, causing him to fall, giving Joker a chance to get on the bridge again with help from the railing.

"Never gloat, Gobby. You should have killed me when you had the chance." Says Joker, using a cloth to wipe off blood and dust from his face.

"Don't you got any other jokes? I'm having trouble keeping myself awake! Purely bad entertainment on your part." Says The Joker

"You want more jokes? THEN HAVE SOME!" Yells Goblin as he tosses out a boomerang from his Bag of Tricks.

"Hahahaha! You think a purse will do anything, HAHAHAH-" Laughs Joker before being knocked in the back of the head with the crescent boomerang, causing him to fall forward. Goblin then grabs Joker by the throat and walks over to the edge of the third floor. Goblin holding Joker remecisent of the time he held Gwen Stacy

"How about some more!?" says Goblin, pulling out a bomb from his bag, ready to throw before it back fires, dropping out of Osborn's hand and exploding upon impact.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Must suck when your own plan backfires, eh Gobby?" mocks Joker as Osborn gets up from the rubble and wreckage of the explosion, tears in his costume show him badly bruised.

"I think it's time we end this shtick, don't you?" Says Joker, crowbar in hand, looking over the battered Goblin. Joker raises his Crowbar up high...and slams it down upon Osborn's stomach, again and again before stopping after several minutes.

"Looks like I'll be getting the last laugh, gobs. You've had you're time to shine in the New York headlines, now it's my turn. It's time for the final joke of the night!" Says Joker, gloating and taunting Goblin as he unveils a Revolver from his suit and slowly moves it towards Osborn's head. Finally making his move by pulling the trigger.

BANG!

No lead was fired, only confetti and flag coming out the gun, just right above Osborn's nose.

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"You can't kill me...I'm the Green Goblin! I can't Die!" says Osborn, slowly moving both his hands towards the flag, finally clenching and grasping it in both his hands.

"Yes, I can. Please, Observe. Bwhahaha!" Taunts Joker, still holding the revolver in front of Osborn on the ground.

"Do it then!" mutters Osborn, coughing up blood, before Joker pulls the trigger once more and the flag pierces straight into the center of Osborn's skull. The Joker smirking as he puts the Revolver back into his suit.

AFTERMATH

The doors to the warehouse opened once more, with none other than Harley Quinn and some Joker Goons walking in.

"Mistah J! We got the guy ya wanted!" Yells Harley across the warehouse.

"Excellent, Harley...I was just finishing up some business with my good friend The Green Goblin. Ahaha" Says Joker, kicking Osborn's lifeless corpse out of the shadows followed by the signature sinister smile and laughter of the Joker.

"How very...nice of ya mistah J...we got the bowler hat guy you wanted...umm..." Mutters Harley to Joker once more.

"I am excited to be here, Joker. We are getting some...business done, correct?" Says The Mysterious 'Bowler Hat Guy'

"Boy will there ever be! Start rounding up some more men! We got some new toys to play with! Oh, and will some body dump the body? It's starting to smell...BWHAHAHAHA!" Replies The Joker, observing more and more goons entering the warehouse, opening crates filled with the Joker's new weaponry. Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, the entire shabang.

"New York City is ours! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

WINNER: THE JOKER


	26. Chapter 26

Lobo!, The Savage Bounty Hunter who always gets the job done!

VS

Kratos!, The Vengeful Spartan who slew the Greek Pantheon!

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?

Lobo

"

"The name's Lobo. That's 'L' as in 'lacerate', 'O' as in 'obliterate', 'B' as in 'disembowel', and 'O' as in, uh, aw, I guess I can use 'obliterate' twice, huh, whaddya think?"

— Lobo

"

Bio: Born to the peace-loving Czarnians, Lobo was anything but peaceful. Upon birth, he bit off the doctors fingers, killed the mid-wife by scaring her to death, and terrorized the hospital. As a teenager, he spent his youth fascinated with heavy metal to the point where he started a rock band and had a chip installed in his head to play rock music. Eventually, Lobo grew bored, and for a class project, wiped out his species with his home-made disease and became a bounty hunter. Lobo is the best bounty hunter out there, capable of tracking someone for years on end, and his healing factor makes him damn near impossible to kill once he finds his target.

Weapons:

Close-Range: Machete &amp; Fists

Mid-Range: Hook Chain

Long-Range: U**'s

Special: Frag Grenades

Special Ability: Healing Factor. Lobo's healing factor enables to regenerate almost instantaneously from so much as a drop of blood.

Kratos

"

If all those on Olympus would deny me my vengeance, then all of Olympus will die.

— Kratos

"

Bio: Kratos was a war-loving Spartan who sold himself as Ares servant to win a battle. Ares hyped Kratos into a blood rage then had him kill his family. In a rage, Kratos hoped to kill Ares by helping the Greek Pantheon stop his invasion of Athens. Upon his victory, Kratos hoped to have his memories of killing his family removed, but the gods refused and as a reward, made him the new god of war. However, in his assistance of Spartans, Kratos was betrayed, de-powered, and killed by Zeus in an attempt to end Kratos once and for all. But this was it to be as Gaia and the Titans resurrected Kratos in an attempt to free themselves. Kratos grew in strength, ultimately facing off with Zeus and winning, only for Athena, the only god who ever showed him kindness, to sacrifice her life stopping him. Zeus escapes, and an enraged Kratos leads the titans to defeat the Gods once and for all.

Weapons:

Close-Range: Nemean Cestus

Mid-Range: Blades of Exile

Long-Range: Bow of Apollo and Head of Helios

Special: Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, and Icarus Wings.

Ability: Rage of the Spartans. Allows Kratos to summon the spirits of Spartans for attacks and use the Blade of Olympus.

In a seedy bar at the edge of some-far off galaxy, the Main Man himself indulges in a drink and a good ol' fashioned cigar. Suddenly, the bartender shook, as though extremely cold, when out of nowhere, there was a bight blue flash and the bartender's eyes glowed blue, and he let out in a booming voice,"Are you the one known as Lobo?" Lobo stood up and drew his U**. "What's it to ya?" He asked as the bartender simply said,"If you are truly as great as a hunter as you say you are, I need your assistance. There is a powerful man, one who bears a threat to me. His name is Kratos, and I would like you to slay him once and for all." Lobo raised an eyebrow,"Yeah, yeah. What about the pay? The Main Man don't work free for no bastich." The bartender grinned, "An entire mountain of gold. As much treasure as the eye can see." Lobo grinned, then threw down his cigar. "Now yer talkin my language." He turned to go to his hog when a group of aliens stood in the way. "What makes you think we don't want that pay?" Their leader said. Lobo drew his machete, and chuckled. "It's fragging time." Was all he said before he went to work in taking care of the competition.

Arrows sore through the air, coated in flames as the fly towards their target. Suddenly, lighting strikes down each arrow, flames instantly extinguish. "You cannot defeat me, Kratos!" Zeus booms as he slashes the Blade of Olympus across Kratos chest, sending him tumbling back. The bow is dropped and Kratos yanks the the Blade of Olympus away from Zeus. Angered at the length of his fight with Kratos, Zeus summons all his power, and blasts several lighting bolts at Kratos. Kratos began to charge, blocking each jolt with the blade of Olympus. He jummps into the air and slashes horizontally at Zeus, grazing the god's shoulder and sending him tumbling to the ground. Kratos turned and prepares to charge once more, but halts when the two become seperated by a flash of blue light. Kratos stares curiously into the light as a figure appears on top of an iron horse of some sort. Skin gray and covered in black tattoos, Kratos was puzzled by this figure. "Who are you?" Kratos roared. "The Main Man." Lobo said, them began his attack.

Lobo charged forward, his arm drawn back. Kratos shouted,"You cannot hope to defeat me!" seconds before the punch sent him tumbling backward. "Zattafactnow?" Lobo said as Kratos recovered and swung the Blades of Exile, pulling Lobo in and stabbing him in the chest repeatedly before throwing him aside. "That all ya got?" Lobo asked as he regenerated his wounds and pulled out his U**'s, opening fire with Kratos just barely managing to block the shots with the Golden Fleece. Scowling, Kratos lunged forward and equipped the Nemean Cestus. He shot out the chained balls and sweeps Lobo's feet straight out from under him. "How bout some of this, bastich!" Lobo said as he tossed a frag grenade at Kratos feet. "What is this?" Was all Kratos said before the grenade detonated, throwing him back...and over the side of Mount Olympus. Opening Icarus Wings, Kratos began to glide to a safe landing when Lobo shouted,"Oh no ya don't!" And tackled him, sending him back off the mountain.

Kratos let out a cry as he and Lobo tumbled off the mountain, flying towards the ground at high speeds. With a crash, the two collide into a temple with Kratos hitting it first. Lobo picks himself up off of Kratos. "Not so tough no are ya, ya fragger." He chuckled as he drew his machete to cut off Kratos head for Zeus. "I am not dead yet!" Kratos boomed as he activate the Rage of Sparta. "Son of a bastich." Lobo mumbled as a horde of Spartans charged him, lead by Kratos with the blade of Olympus.

Kratos charged alongside his spartan comrades yelling "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GHOST OF SPARTA!" Lobo tossed a grenade towards Kratos but it was cut in half, each half flying over different areas of Kratos' shoulders. Lobo quickly turned and slashed the head of a nearby spartan, then turning to try and parry the Blade of Olympus, but the machete snapped under the power of the sword. Kratos quickly raised the blade and sliced overhead. Lobo dodged and slammed his hook chain into Kratos' back. Kratos ignored the pain and tore the hook out and then thrusted the Blade of Olympus into Lobo. He then kicked the bounty hunter back and watched the wounds heal within moments. Lobo stood up "For a god, you're a real pansy. Even Supes could put up a better fight than this." and lifted part of his broken machete...

"Ya know you ain't much of god to me right?" said Lobo which enraged Kratos. Kratos enraged charged with the blade of Olympus and slashed overhead. Lobo side stepped and slashed part of Kratos' chest with his machete. Kratos turned and swung his sword diagnally, but Lobo ducked under it and stabbbed him in the gut. Lobo kicked the blade and Kratos back. Kratos tore out the blade and looked up as Lobo punched into the wound and then kicked Kratos back. Kratos felt the wound and tore out a grenade. He examined it momentarily until BOOM! Kratos body fell, his torso several feet away from his body...

Lobo picked up the rest of Kratos body and prepared to bring it to Zeus, when he heard an inexplicable cough from Kratos bodyless head and torso. "The...gods...*cough*...will simply betray you. Know that..." Kratos dying words were cut short by Lobo shooting him a dozen times in the head. "Sorry bub, but I had a deal, and the Main Man always delivers." Lobo said, then began the climb up to Mount Olympus. At the top, Zeus says,"I thank you. As promised, your reward." He gestured to a measly pile of gold the size of an anthill. "I never said what type of mountain." Zeus laughed in Lobo's face as he scowled and said,"You call this a paycheck?" With one fell swoop, he pulls out another machete and decpaitates Zeus. In a foul mood, Lobo mounted his hog and drove back through the portal.

WINNER: LOBO  
Experts Opinion

Kratos was a tough oppenent, but he ultimately didn't have the weapons necessary to fully defeat Lobo to the point where he wouldn't stop attacking. Lobo brought the more advanced weapons and pure brute power necessary to win it.


	27. Chapter 27

Red Skull: The evil red headed super nazi, who is feared by Hitler himself vs. Indiana Jones: Deadly archaeologist, who has discovered multiple treasures and spread blood along the way. Who Is Deadliest?!

Red Skull

Short range: Trench Knife

Red Skull

Mid range: Walther P38

Mid range: MP28

Long range: MG 42

Special #1: "Death Ray" Gun

Special #2: Dust of Death

Indiana Jones

Short range: Machete

Mid range: Colt Python

Mid range: MP40

Long range: Lewis Machine Gun

Special #1: RPG-7

Special #2: Whip

X-factors

RS/IJ

Brutality

86/78

Mental Health

43/81

Intelligence

87/85

Strenth

83/72

Endurance

75/71

Battle

Indy: 123456

Red Skull: 123456

Red Skull and 5 nazis are breaking into an ancient viking tomb in Norway in search of an ancient crystal that will be able to power their "Death Ray" Gun. The nazis break open the casket, Red Skull grins as he takes the crystal out of the rotting corpes' hand. Suddenly he hears a whip crack through the air. "I'd put that back if I were you." says a voice. The skull turns to see Indiana Jones and 5 OSS members.

"No one threatens me!" yells Red Skull. Red Skull signals something to one of his nazis, the nazi shoots at Indy with his P38. Indy dodges and shoots the Nazi directly inbetween the eyes with his python.

Red Skull: 12345

Red Skull screams in anger, "Time to even the odds!" and with that the red skull riddles a OSS with a hail MP28 bullets.

Indy: 12345

The Nazis and OSS spread out through out the cave. A nazi pursues Indy shooting his shoulder causing him to drop his python. Indy grabs his shoulder and takes cover behind a tombstone.

When the nazi gets to the tombstone Jones is not there. The puzzled nazi gets choked from behind by Jones with his whip.

Red Skull: 1234

Meanwhile, Red Skull puts crystal in his death ray and shoots a OSS agent in the head with it instantly disintigrating him.

Indy: 1234

A nazi is taking cover behind a large stone waiting for some one to walk by. He readies his wealther P38 and jumps from his cover, but it is another nazi. The other nazi tells the gunman to move along and sets a dust of death box (set with a detonater) and starts to move along but once he has his back turned he gets his legs shot out by an OSS with a MP40. The rookie OSS shoots the nazi in the stomach, thinking it o be an insta-kill. The nazi (knowing he wont survive) pulls out the detonater and presses the button, killing him and the OSS.

Red Skull: 123

Indy: 123

An OSS mounts his Lewis on a flat rock and keeps his eye open for any nazis, after a minute or two a bullet whizzes past his head. He looks to see the nazi with the P38 aiming his pistol for another shot. The machine gunner mows down the nazi with ease. The OSS smirks, but his pride is cut short by a stab to the neck with a trench knife.

Red Skull: 12

Indy: 12

The nazi knifer smiles and starts chuckling at his stealth, but the cocky nazi fails to notice an RPG rocket heading right for him. At the last minute he spots the rocket and barely gets out of its way fast enough. The seriously injured nazi crawls to his MG 42 and shoots the RPG rocket when its fataly close to the shooters face, blowing him to bits. The nazi then goes to regroup with his leader.

Indy: 1

Meanwhile, Jones finds one of his fallen comrads and finds a machete and sheath. He takes it and moves along. Red Skull and his final nazi minion head threw a dark tunnel, the farther they go the darker it gets. When it is near pitch black, Red Skull lights a match so he and the nazi will be able to see, but the nazi in on the ground with a slash to the neck.

Red Skull: 1

Red Skull runs to the end of the tunnel to where Jones had dropped his python. "That thing belongs in a museum, not a gun!" says a voice. Red Skull turns to see Jones standing there. Jones grabs the death ray and punches the skull in the face. Red Skull shrugs it off and roundhouse kicks Jones in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Did you really think you could stop me, the greatest super soilder to ever live!" taunts the skull. "Lets see if a super soldier can survive a bullet to the head." says Jones who frantically grabs his python and shoots Red Skull in between the eyes.

Red Skull:

"This will look great in a museum." says Jones as he gets to his feet and takes the crystal out of the death ray.

Winner: Indiana Jones


	28. Chapter 28

Freddy Krueger the nightmarish figure that haunts the souls of elm street.

VS.  
Scorpion the hellish wraith from the nethereal  
Freddy's glove  
m.

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST

Freddy Krueger  
close range: Clawed Glove  
medium range: Hellspikes  
long range: Glove toss  
special weapon: Immortality(when in dream world)

Scorpion  
close range: Fists  
medium: Two Mugai Ryus  
long range: Spear  
special weapon: Power over hellfire

Edges

In close range Freddy gets the edge the clawed glove is supirior to Scorpion's fists due to the slashing capabilities.

In medium range Scorpion gets the edge the hellspikes may hone on their opponent but are completey inaffective when the opponint is in the air.

In long range Scorpion gets the edge, the spear is quiker and more accruate plus the abilty to latch on to his opponent.

In Special Weapons Freddy gets the edge Scorpion may have hellfire but it can't kill if Freddy's immortal.

Battle:

Scorpion decides to expand his power and take over other realms, starting with the dream realm. Quan chi opens a portal for Scorpion(against his will) and Scorpion emediatly finds himself in an old boiler room. There is a loud and menecing laugh echoing through the realm. As Scorpion looks up, he spies a hatted figure with a clawed glove. It was the dream realms current ruler Freddy Krueger. "So you want my realm eh?" Freddy says with a sinister grin. "Surrender or I'll take it." replies Scorpion with his sword out. Freddy lunges at Scorpion ready to slash him with his clawed glove. Scorpion quickly cuts off his arm. Freddy relieces what seems to be a yell of pain, but quickly, right before Scorpion's eyes Freddy's arm grows right back. Scopion attempts to slash at Freddy again, but Freddy quickly grabs his sword and knocks it out of his hand. Freddy then summons hellspikes which knock Scorpion back, but dosen't impale him. Scorpion then lashes out his spear which hits dead center in Freddy's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yells as his yanks Freddy in. Immediatly Scorpion engages in hand to hand combat, punching Freddy multiple times before kicking him over. Freddy shakes it off and tosses his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion catches it before the glove hits him in the face. The glove then disapears and reappears on Freddy's hand. With his patience whereing thin, Freddy angrily tosses Scorpion out of his realm, through the portal he came in. (Thinking he has won) Freddy begins to gloat. Suddenly Scorpion's spear comes through the portol and latches on to Freddy. "GET THE...OVER HERE" Scorpion yells angrily. He then pulls Freddy directly out of the dream realm. While Freddy tries to shake of the pain, Scorpion yet again engages in hand to hand combat. Freddy again shakes it of and begins swinging his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion then takes out his second sword and manages to cut Freddy's gloved hand off. He then slashes Freddy in the shoulder, making him get on his knees. At first it seems like Scorpion will decapitate Freddy, but instead he removes his mask and burns Freddy alive. Scorpion then lets out a yell of victory. TOASTY!

WINNER: Scorpion


	29. Chapter 29

Rainbow: The Elite Counter terrorism unit trained to killed any enemy any day.

S.T.A.R.S.: Resident Evil's S.W.A.T. Team who battle the Umbrella corporation.

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!

S.T.A.R.S will use...

Short Range "Samurai Edge"

Medium Range Remington 870

Long Range M4A1 Carbine and H&amp;K G3 SG/1

Special Weapons H&amp;K MP5

Rainbow will counter attack with...

close range Walther P99 pistol

mid range Mossberg 500

long range Barrett REC-7 and L96 Arctic Warfare

special UMP45

Rainbow: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

S.T.A.R.S: Black2 Black2 Black2 Black2 Black2 Black2

In an abandoned factory, six Rainbow Six Operatives, Domingo "Ding" Chavez, Eddie Price, Bishop, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park have been assigned to eliminate members of The umbrella corporation, who have been killing people there. Unaware to them, Six S.T.A.R.S members, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Forest Speyer, Joseph Frost, Richard Aiken, and Edward Dewey are also investigating the building. Both teams break off into small groups and scan different parts off the factory. Homer Johnston and Dieter Weber enter a room and hide behind crates when they hear the door open. Forest Speyer and Joseph Frost enter the room, but are suddenly ambushed by Rainbow. Homer Johnston makes the first kill by eliminating Joseph Frost with his UMP45. Black2 Forest returns fire with his MP5 and manages to riddle Homer's body with lead. Darkred Weber counter attacks, though, and knocks Forest over with his Mossberg 500. Black2 Weber exits the building and meets up with Eddie. The two try to figure which building to take next, but suddenly, a gunshot rings and Weber falls over with a small hole in his head. Darkred Eddie looks up, and sees Edward Dewey with a H&amp;K G3 SG/1 sniper rifle. Dewey fires again, but Eddie gets away, and retreats to a safer place. Meanwhile, back in the factory, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Richard Aiken continue their search when Bishop and Jung Park open fire. Bishop fires his Barrett REC-7 and wounds Richard. Chris and Barry return fire with their M4A1s and kill Bishop. Darkred Chris and Barry try to drag the wounded Richard to safety, but Jung fires his REC-7 and finishes off the wounded S.T.A.R.S member. Black2 Jung quickly retreats to another building and sets up a L96 Arctic Warfare sniper rifle, and waits for any enemies to show up. Dewey exits the building he was sniping from and picks up a M4A1, searching around for any Rainbow operatives. He spots Eddie up ahead, and shoots 6 rounds in his chest, ending his Jung spots him, though, and head shots the S.T.A.R.S member with the 2 Chris sneaks up on him, though and blows Jung's head up with his Remington 870. Darkred Back in the Building, Ding Chavez waits behind a large crate, and sees Barry approaching the hallway. He pulls out his Walther P99 and shoots a round directly in his heart, killing him. Black2 Chris enters the room and fires his Samurai edge at Ding. Ding fires back, until he runs out of ammo. He reloads and fires at the exact time Chris fires another round. The two stare at each other until Ding falls over,

Chris raises his fist in the air and yells in victory.


	30. Chapter 30

Beowulf: The Anglo-Saxon hero who slayed Grendel and has the strength of 30 men

VS

Aragorn: The former ranger who is now the King of Gondor

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

Equipment  
Weapons  
Beowulf Name Aragorn  
H2H (Has the strength of 30 men) Close Dagger

Nægling

Broad Sword

Mid

Weapon for soldiers

Andruil

Gondor Sword  
Longbow Long Ranger's Bow  
Shield Special Flaming Arrow  
Armor  
Beowulf Aragorn  
Chainmail Ranger cloak and (Possibly) Iron  
Iron Shield Gondor shield

B/KA

Strength

99/79

EDGE: Beowulf. He has the strength of thirty men! That's insane!

Armor

70/85

EDGE: Aragorn, While Beowulf is quicker than Aragorn, Aragorn has better protection

Weapons

85/84

EDGE: Beowulf. He has great strength, a great sword, and a shield

B: 5

KA: 5

Beowulf was walking through a forest with some of his men. He saw Aragorn and his men pulled their longbows out. They fired at them. Aragorn saw the arrows coming towards them. He warned his men and they raised their shields. Aragorn pulled out his ranger bow and fired an arrow into the chest of one of Beowulf's men. He fell down. The soldier then died.

B: 4

Aragorn Pulled Andruil out and his men drew their Gondor blades. The soldiers charged toward eachother. One of Beowulfs men pulled a broad sword out and tried hitting one of the Gondor warriors, but missed. The soldier then tried stabbing the warrior, but Beowulf's warrior blocked quickly. He stabbed the soldier in the neck.

KA: 4

Aragorn fired a fire arrow into the shield of Beowulf. He pulled Andruil out and charged into battle. One of Beowulf's mencharged towards one of the Gondor soldiers and cut his stomach open.

KA: 3

Aragorn tried to kill the warrior, but missed his strike. Aragorn stabbed the warrior in the leg. The warrior quickly counter with a slash, but Aragorn stabbed his blade into the warriors chest.

B: 3

Aragorn was quickly attacked by the other two warriors. He blocked one hit from one of the soldiers, but the other slashed through aragorns leg. He fell to his knees, but knocked one of the warriors down. He rose to his feet and attacked the other warrior. The warrior blocked the heavy blow. He dropped the shield in pain, his arm was broken. Aragorn took this time to stab him and then cut through the other one's head.

B: 1

Beowulf ran towards Aragorn's last men and stabbed both of them quickly.

KA: 1

Aragorn charged at Beowulf. Beowulf was about to be stabbed, but Aragorn cut his hand off. Aragorn groaned, and pulled his dagger out. Beowulf dropped Nægling and punched Aragorn in the face, knocking down. Aragorn struggled to get up, but did. Beowulf grabbed Aragorn by the neck and began choking him to death, but Aragorn stabbed him in the shin with the dagger. Beowulf fell but punched Aragorn in the chest. Aragorn fell and coughed up some blood. Beowulf grabbed Aragorns dagger and shoved it into Aragorn's mouth with all his power.

B:

Beowulf roared in victory and grabbed Nægling and took Andruil as a trophy

WINNER: Beowulf


	31. Chapter 31

In one corner we have:

Imhotep, the ancient mummified power snatching priest who went from between life and death to immortality!

And in the other we have:

Voldemort, The immortal Dark Lord who overthrew the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts!

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?

Imhotep's Abilities

Immortality

Imhotep is immortal; he cannot die. This also correlates to his invulnerability. Only if the god anubis takes away his powers, or if one reads from the book of Amun-Ra, can he be killed.

Super Human Strength

Imhotep's strength much exceeds that of a man at his physical peek.

Invulnerability

Mere bullets from a gun won't do crap against this guy. The most a shot gun will do is knock him back, and create a hole in his body. It will take special magic to damage him.

Turn into Sand

Imhotep is able to become a mist of sand, engulf a man, and quite literally suck the flesh out of him.

Telekinesis

Imhotep is able to move objects and people with mere gestures.

Insect Swarm

Imhotep can summon a swarm of flesh-eating beetles capable of reducing a man to a skeleton in matter of seconds.

Summon Mummies

Imhotep is able to summon mummies who will fight for him.

Aquakinesis

Imhotep can control water, and wash away his opponent

Teleportation

Imhotep can pretty much instantly teleport from one place to another.

Sand Control

Imhotep is able to control sand.

Wind Control'

Imhotep is able to control the wind.

If there are any powers that Imhotep possesses that I missed, then I will be happy to put them up here. Even if I never get around to putting them up here, they should be taken into consideration for possibly making him the deadlier warrior, as it's not fair to limit sorcerers to a set of powers that don't include all that are used in his movies.

Voldemort's Abilities

Immortality

Only if all of Voldemort's soul is destroyed can he die. Conveniently for the dark lord, six other pieces of his soul are hidden in various magically guarded items around the world. Only if those are destroyed can Voldemort be killed.

The Killing Curse

A green jet of light that instantly kills what ever living being it strikes. This is Voldemort's most immediate spell of choice. Though on occasion, he does play around a little with his opponent before killing him/her. Another important factor is that only extremely special magic can block this curse. Your average absorb or shield charm won't cut it.

The Cruciatus Curse

An instantly effective curse that gives its victim the sensation of white-hot knives touching every inch if his/her skin.

The Imperius Curse

A curse which takes over the mind of its victim, and makes it do the caster's bidding.

Fiendish Fire

A huge figure of fire summoned to do the bidding of the caster. Immense amounts of fire can be used by wizards such as Voldemort. Often times, his fire takes the form of a snake.

Aquakinesis

Control over water. Much like Imhotep. While it was actually Albus Dumbledore that did this, it is implied that Voldemort is equally matched with him, and that Voldemort is capable of any spell that other wizards of the Harry Potter universe are.

Telekinesis

Pretty much the same as Imhotep.

Flight

Voldemort can fly without the aid of a broomstick.

Shockwaves

Voldemort can send immense shockwaves through incredibly large rooms, causing massive damage.

Dark Light of Deadliness

That's not really the name of it, but that's basically what it is. It is a flood of black light that engulfs its prey. It is unknown what happens to its victim, but you probably don't want this to happen to you.

Reductor Curse

A curse that disintegrates what it strikes. For powerful wizards such a Voldemort, he can do this to objects of most any size.

Transfiguration

Voldemort has shown the ability to transfigure objects of most every shape and size. On one occasion, he transfigured a whip of fire that wound around him into a serpent that did his bidding.

Legilimency

Different in some respects from the imperius curse, this art is used to read and unhinge the mind of its victim. The only known defensive action against this is Occlumency.

Parseltongue

Voldemort can talk to snakes, and win over their loyalty by simply speaking to them.

Disarming Charm

A spell that disarms its opponent of any weapon. Voldemort has demonstrated the ability to even do this wandlessly, nonverbally, and without having to wait for the charm to hit his opponent.

Lightning

The lightning generated by Voldemort has been known to obliterate a strong enchantment around the entire Hogwarts grounds.

Summoning

Voldemort is able to summon most any object.

Dillusionment Charm

This makes Voldemort invisible.

Apparation

Instant teleportation to another location, whether nearby, or far away. While for most wizards there is a loud snap with each apparation, Voldemort is one of only two wizards in the Harry Potter universe known to be able to do it silently.

Vanishing Charms

He is able to vanish most anything. The object vanished is sent into oblivion. While it will be implied that Imhotep's mere magic prowess will prevent Voldemort from doing it to him, it will be implied that he can do it to mummies that Imhotep summons.

There's still a lot more that Voldemort can do, but most of it he doesn't use very often. Even so, I think I covered the bulk of it. Any other ability of his, or any other wizard in the Harry Potter universe can count for Voldemort in helping him be the deadlier warrior, as it's not fair to limit sorcerers to a set of powers that don't include all that are used in his movies or books.

Imhotep/Voldemort

Magical Training: 80/94

Imhotep didn't really have much time to practice with his magical abilities when he first gained them. While he had an innate knowledge of using them as soon as he was firs awakened, Voldemort gets an edge with practicing for years and years.

Combat Training: 86/50

Imhotep is fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Voldemort really is not. This really is not an important factor, but Imhotep does get an edge here.

Brutality: 86/74

While Voldemort often performs the cruciatus curse when he wants to get information and can't resort to Legilimency, he even more frequently takes the merciful approach and instantly kills them. Imhotep, on the other hand, either deteriorates their flesh, or unleashes a horde of flesh-eating beetles on his victims.

Speed: 93/93

Both warriors can instantly teleport.

Stamina: 97/71

Imhotep is basically invunerable to most muggle elimination methods, such as guns. Voldemort, on the other hand, needs to activate a shield charm in ordrer to survive such blows if mortal.

Stealth: 78/96

Voldemort can be invisible. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Imhotep can do that.

Tactics: 73/87

Voldemort was able to hold the wizarding world for quite some time. He later lead an army against the Hogwarts grounds, and nearly won. Imhotep, on the other hand, was stopped in his tracks by muggles before he could really do much damage to a large part of the world.

Intelligence: 85/89

At a very young age, Voldemort was among the top in his class. Imhotep knows numerous languages, as well as understands both ancient Egyptian culture, and modern technology.

Physicality: 98/67

Imhotep possesses super-human strength. While this only applies to hand-to-hand combat which it's extremely unlikely this match will come down to, Voldemort's strength doesn't really go beyond that of a fully grown man.

Psychological health: 64/46

Imhotep attempted to overthrow his king, and was put into a state between life and death for ages. Imagine what that does to your mind. Voldemort never has, and never will understand love. He also believes that there is nothing worse than death.

Experience: 60/88

The most experience Imhotep has really had in terms of using his magical power is the few days he had to roam the earth when he was awakened, as well as the few days he had after being awakened once again before dying as a mortal man. Voldemort, on the other hand, has had decades of experience with fighting other wizards.

This isn't going to be a deciding factor, but,

Average: 82/78

My Edges

So, comparing edges of sorcerers with natural abilities will be a bit different from warriors who use power suits, or have guns, since the amount of abilities may vary. My way of doing so is naming off all the abilities of the warrior with fewer abilities, and seeing how the warrior with more abilities would react to that, and then including additional factors.

Immortality

Both warriors are immortal. In my opinion, it's very unreliable to be able to be immediately done away with if someone simply reads from a book, even if it's in a dead language. Whereas for Voldemort, you have to destroy six different magically guarded objects that you need very special items to destroy. Only if you've done that will Voldemort be mortal again. Even supposing you do this though, you still have to worry about killing Voldemort.

Imhotep's Super Human Strength

Voldemort won't be able to beat Imhotep in a fist fight, but that's never how he fights. Even supposing the two were up close, Voldemort could just apparate to a more distant position.

Imhotep's Invulnerability

Basically, stunning curses will do very little. Now in this fight Imhotep will be able to die. See the restrictions below. While Voldemort's killing curse will not kill Imhotep, it's definitely going to mess him up in some way she perform.

Imhotep's Ability to Turn into Sand

Voldemort has actually shown to assume a similar form, as in a mist of black smoke. He could also blow him away with a shock wave most likely, or perhaps ward him off with his dark light of deadliness.

Telekinesis

Both warriors have telekinesis. The most Voldemort has been seen doing is wandlessly and nonverbally slumping aside a dead giant's carcass. The most Imhotep has been seen doing is levitation people. While that which Voldemort has done exceeds that of Imhotep, Imhotep's minor uses of telekinesis appeared to be practically effortless. For the purpose of this fight, it will be implied that both warriors have equal amount of telekinetic power.

Imhotep's Insect Swarm

Fire has been known to easily do away with these beetles, and Voldemort has been able to summon immense amounts of fire. He'd easily be able to counteract the beetles.

Imhotep's Mummy Summoning

Since these are summoned, it will be assumed that Voldemort can easily vanish them, or use a reductor curse on them.

Aquakinesis

Both warriors have aquakinesis. While Imhotep's use of this far exceeded that which was performed in the Harry Potter series, there both uses were only using the water which was provided within the area. In the scene in Harry Potter, there was only a fountain available at the moment. Whereas at the instance in which Imhotep used it, he had an entire ocean at his disposal. Therefore, it will be assumed that the two warriors have equal aquakinetic power.

Apparation/Teleportation

Both are able to instantly teleport. I'm not necessarily sure which is better, but for the purpose of this fight, we'll just say they're even.

Sand Control

If Imhotep manipulated Sand and made is fly at Voldemort, he'd likely be able to perform a shield charm that would keep him from being affected.

Wind Control

This is going to have to be even. Voldemort's shockwaves colliding with Imhotep's wind control will likely result in cancelling each other out.  
My Overall Edge

Additional factors:

Voldemort almost always uses his killing curse. While this will not kill the immortal Imhotep, it's definitely going to mess him up. He also often uses the Crutiatus Curse, which sends its victim to the floor, and takes him some time to recover from before getting to his feet, which is going to buy Voldemort a lot of time. His Reductor Curse, Fiendish Fire, Shockwaves, Dark Light of Deadliness, Transfiguration, Lightning, and generally wider range of spells is going to make this much easier for him. In case you haven't already guessed, my personal edge goes to Voldemort. Another important factor is the kind of enemies the warriors have fought. Imhotep was defeated by a small group of muggles, while Voldemort basically eats muggles for breakfast on a daily basis.

Restrictions

Unfortunately, somebody has to lose. There are some things that are going to be banned in this fight. Don't worry, it won't be anything too unreasonable!  
Immortality

In this fight, Voldemort will have no horcruxes left. That way, he can die in this fight. To make this fair, Imhotep will have his immortality partially revoked. While he will retain his powers, and he'll still be able to die, the killing curse won't instantly kill him. But as stated above, it's still going to mess him up. This fight will ultimately come down to who is the more powerful sorcerer. It is implied that Voldemort can eventually kill Imhotep by magically overwhelming him, or vice versa if the wiki votes otherwise.  
Voldemort's Imperius Curse/Legilimency

While Imhotep has no training whatsoever in Occlumency, the only known defense against Legilimency, it will be implied that due to Imhotep's magical power, he will be resistant to any form of Legilimency or the Imperius Curse that Voldemort can throw at him. This does not apply, however, to his possibly summoned mummies or beetles.  
Voldemort's Reductor Curse

It will be implied that Voldemort won't be able to instantly win the battle by casting a quick and cheap Reductor Curse on Imhotep. While it's only fair that this will take a chunk out of Imhotep, this will not instantly end the fight. Imhotep's semi invulnerability plays a factor in this. Imhotep's summoned beetles and mummies, on the other hand, will be able to fall prey to this.  
Voldemort's Vanishing/Transfiguration

It will be implied that Voldemort will not be able to instantly transfigure or vanish Imhotep. Note that the same thing does not apply to any beetles or mummies that Imhotep might have summoned.

The Battle

Voldemort is sitting at the end a large rectangular table at Malfoy Manor, his Death Eaters occupying various other seats. "We have finally secured our victory." Announces the Dark Lord. "We have thoroughly assaulted Hogwarts, extincted all members of the Order, and killed every last wizard who opposed me." Voldemort smiles. "Including Harry Potter." Voldemort's expression darkens once more. "Though with victory, came sacrifice..." he continues. "Thanks to those who revolted, two of my most faithful servants are deceased, and Nagini is no more. Among these losses, on a note slightly related to the death of Nagini, I have lost a certain source of magical sustenance that enables me to remain at power." "My lord," says Antonin Dolohov sheepishly, "what is this 'source of magical sustenance', that you so vaguely describe?".

There is a moment of silence. Some Death Eaters give Dolohov disapproving glares, while others intently look at Voldemort with equal curiosity. Their leader calmly replies, "It is keeping that a secret, that has upheld it for so long." The Death Eaters previously interested in knowing now lose their intent gazes. "I tell the amount of this to you that I did, because I soon plan to embark on a journey to replenish this source. Though due to the particulars on what carrying out this task requires, I may like for one of my servants to accompany me. Wherein, you will discover what this power that I describe truly is."

There is a long moment of silence. "Anyone?" says Voldemort, intently searching the group for the partner most befitting. Voldemort laughs. "It seems all my faithful servants have died out, and that those who remain are only still alive due to their cowardice from the battle field. This is an honor, you know. Bellatrix or Severus would have gladly volunteered." Everyone at the table looks away from Voldemort nervously as though they've all been asked to volunteer as a sacrifice.

Voldemort suddenly fixes his gaze upon Antonin Dolohov. "Dolohov," says Voldemort, "why don't you come with me? After all, it was you who was most interested in this mysterious magical source." Dolohov suddenly recoils in fear, and his face becomes pale. Dolohov slowly but jerkily shakes his head. "Ah, but I believe you are so well suited for this." Says the Dark Lord. Dolohov looks at the other Death Eaters hoping for support, but to no avail. Voldemort smiles. "Thank you, Dolohov. With that settled, let us be off." Dlohov looks confused. "Huh?" Both Voldemort and Antonin Dolohov suddenly disapparate with a loud crack that fills the whole room.

Meanwhile, eight-year-old Alex O'Connell is on the shore of a river running through the middle of a large canyon, staring in shock at the now shallow water that has presumably engulfed his parents. Imhotep, coming out of the water, passes him by after completing his task of washing the O'Connell parents away. The sorcerer passes Alex by as he emerges from the water, and mockingly ruffles Alex's hair who shrugs his hand off, and rushes closer up to the river taking in what has happened. Voldemort and Dolohov suddenly apparate meters away from Alex. Dolohov falls to his knees gasping for breath, as he was not prepared for the sudden apparation, while Voldemort stands firmly on his feet unshaken. Voldemort immediately spots Alex, and smiles. "I did not expect company when I would return here to deposit my next horcrux." Voldemort raises his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouts. A jet of green light issues from Voldemort's wand, headed right towards Alex. Alex is suddenly yanked backward into the air by an invisible force, and lands meters behind his previous position. A rock directly behind him is struck by the curse, and explodes into pieces. Imhotep had used his telekinesis so save Alex.

Imhotep walks closer up to Voldemort. "!الوقت الصبي من الموت هو أن يقررها لي(The boy's time of death is to be decided upon by me!)" he declares authoritatively. Voldemort smiles. "It seems I misjudged this fellowship. My impression was that you are all muggles." Imhotep does not reply to Voldemort, but he appears to be understanding him. "So, you do not speak in my tongues, yet you understand them." Says the Dark Lord.

Lock-Nah rushes to Imhotep's aid, but Imhotep promptly stops him saying, "!لا نتدخل، قفل ناه (Do not interfere, Lock-Nah!)" Lock-Nah steps back obediently. Imhotep lifts Voldemort with his telekinesis, only seconds afterward finding himself lifted into the air by Voldemort who shows to have some telekinesis of his own. Voldemort transforms into a jet of black smoke, and flies toward Imhotep. Imhotep teleports to the ground. Voldemort does the same by apparation. The two stand in front of each other on the sand. Dolohov, some distance away, runs up to Voldemort. "Do nothing! He's mine!" Shouts Voldermort. Imhotep raises his arms. Suddenly, an immense swarm of black beetles come out of nowhere, and advance on Voldemort. Dolohov flees from the scene. Lock-Nah, Alex, and some other servants of Imhotep recoil in fear as the beetles come up to them, only to notice that they pass right by them, focusing their attention on Voldemort.

Just when the beetles are an inch away from Voldemort, the Dark Lord sends a shockwave through the swarm, launching them into the air, followed by a ring of fire which barrages through the airborne beetles, burning them all. Imhotep uses his sand manipulation to make the sand on the shore rise, and hurls it at Voldemort who puts up a shield charm. The sand bounces off of the shield for a while, until Imhotep builds up a large chunk of sand in preparation to break Voldemort's defense. Voldemort notices, and brings up the water from the river with his aquakinesis, and envelops the thick mist of sand with the water, and sends the water over to Imhotep in the form of a wave. Imhotep waves his hand and and uses his own aquakinesis to make the water part on either side of him, then sink into the sandy ground.

Voldemort is now agitated, and sends a jet of fire towards Imhotep with a cry. Imhotep once again uses his aquakinesis to make the water shoot at Voldemort. The two jets of magically manipulated elements collide, remaining stable for several seconds. Eventually, Imhotep's jet of water starts overcoming Voldemort's fire. Imhotep's water is about to engulf the Dark Lord who stops sending fire out of his wand. The water forms a sphere around Voldemort, and compresses. Imhotep lifts the giant orb of water up, and smashes it down, and the water scatters. To Imhotep's surprise, Voldemort is not prostrate on the ground where he smashed the orb of water.

Imhotep suddenly realizes that Voldemort had apparated behind him. Voldemort swings his wand back, and then forward with a cry, "AAAAAAVADA KEDAVRA!" A huge jet of green light shoots out of Voldemort's wand toward Imhotep. Before Imhotep can react, he is struck right on the chest by the curse. An explosion of sand emits from Imhotep's body, temporarily hiding him.

When the sand clears away, Imhotep looks completely different. His body looks half existing, and incomplete. That which still exists of his body looks as though made of sand, and is reduced to only having one eye. Imhotep is now equally angry. He turns in to a mist of sand, and surrounds Voldemort. The mist of sand closes in on him, but the Dark Lord waves his wand, making the mist of sand scatter. Imhotep reforms into his half-complete form, and shoots a mist of sand from his hands heading towards Volemort. The Dark Lord sends a jet of dark light that overpowers the sand sent by Imhotep, which hit's the mummy's body. Imhotep recovers, and then summons other mummies to his aid. They charge at Voldemort who disintegrates each one of them with reductor curses before they can reach him.

Voldemort sends a reductor curse at Imhotep that strikes true on his rib-exposing chest, but only does minimal damage. Imhotep once again turns into a mist of sand, but this time charges at Voldemort with significantly greater speed than before, making the first move coming to the Dark Lord's mind be charging at him as a jet of black smoke. The two collide, and become their own single interwoven mist, and fly through the air until the mixture of sand and black smoke plummets to the ground. The black smoke clears away, and Imhotep re-assimilates into his half-completed form.

Imhotep has Voldemort pinned to the ground, and puts his mouth up to Voldemort's, about to suck the flesh out of him. Before he can suck much out of him, however, Voldemort blows fire out of his mouth, causing Imhotep to jump back. Imhotep breaks all the shards of developed glass off of his body. Voldemort gets up, but before he can do anything else, Imhotep becomes even more angry, and summons both tens of mummies, and thousands of beetles. On top of this, Imhotep yet again becomes a mist of sand swirling around Voldemort. The three threats advance on Voldemort and have him surrounded.

Voldemort wards the mist of sand of Imhotep off once more with his dark light, but has no effect on the mummies or beetles that advance on him. One of the mummies' axes strike Voldemort on the shoulder. Voldemort, now focusing his attention on the mummies, sends a mass of reductor and imperius curses on all the mummies. The remaining mummies now begin fighting each other. Imhotep now swarms back around Voldemort in the form of a mist of sand now that he's not usign his dark light anymore, confusing him. One beetle manages to get on Voldemort, digs into his flesh, and begins crawling around in his body. Voldemort cries in pain, but is not hindered from sending another shockwave of fire to do away with all the beetles. Nonetheless, three more beetles manage to get into Voldemort's body before all the rest of them are done away with, and Voldemort's shockwave of fire causes various parts of the mist of sand of Imhotep to turn into shards of glass. One of which, cuts Voldemort on the cheek. Voldemort cries in pain and begins flailing madly as four beetles continue to feast on his internal organs. In desperation, he performs slashing curses on himself to get the beetles out of his body, and crushes each one with his foot. Suddenly, the last remaining summoned mummy that Voldemort apparently hadn't cursed slashes the Dark Lord across the back. With one last bit of energy, the Dark Lord turns around, and sends a reductor cruse at the last summoned mummy which disintegrates.

Voldemort falls to his knees, utterly exhausted. The swarm of sand that is Imhotep closes in on the Dark Lord, and sucks away at his flesh, rebuilding that of the former. Voldemort finally falls prostrate onto the floor. Dead. Imhotep re-assimilates into his human figure, leaving Voldemort as nothing left but a skeleton.

Imhotep's body is more complete than it was just after he'd been hit by Voldemort's killing curse, but still some parts of his body are missing. "...أنا لا تزال بحاجة إلى هيئة أخرى لاتخاذ(I need another body to take...)" He says to himself. Imhotep spots Antonin Dolohov a long distance away, whimpering. Imhotep pulls the Death Eater towards him with his telekinesis. Dolohov flails and shouts helplessly as he approaches Imhotep. Imhotep Grips Dolohov by the throat, and sucks the flesh out of the death eater into himself. Imhotep's body is complete one more, and drops Dolohov's skeleton to the floor.

WINNER: IMHOTEP  
Expert's Opinion

This was a very close battle. Both warriors were immortal, so the only way to tell who was deadliest was to revoke each of their respective immortalities. In the end, while Voldemort had a much wider range of magical abilities, Imhotep was able to endure these long enough to eventually overwhelm and exhaust the Dark Lord with using his summoned mummies, summoned beetles, and his misty sand abilities all at once.


	32. Chapter 32

Ryouko Tanbou (Saya No Uta) vs Xenomorph x5 (Alien series)

Ryouko Tanbou, the Japanese psychiatrist who took on a mad scientist, a serial killer, and an alien horror from another dimension

VS

Five Xenomorphs, terrifying alien predators that are masters of stealth.

Ryouko Tanbou  
Ryouko

Ryouko Tanbou is a character from the dark, 18+ visual novel, Saya No Uta. Ryouko was a young psychiatrist at Tokyo University Hospital, who had only recently gotten her MD when she met Fuminori Sakisaka, a medical student at the university who was referred to her after he was in a car accident, which caused may have caused. Tanbou could see no damage, however, she suspected something was off. Little did she no, there was substantial brain damage which, while in no way effecting his mental capacity, caused Fuminori to see humans as monsters and everything as covered in blood and gore. Meanwhile, Tanbou was also conducting an independant investigation of the strange disappearance of doctor Ougai, and the disappearance of several infants in the university hospital. The two case would become linked when she and Fuminori's friend, Kouji Tonoo discovered the shocking secret behind the disappearance of one of their friends, Oumi Takahata. It turned out, Fuminori was in contact with an extradimenisional alien the Dr. Ougai had brought into this world and named "Saya". Saya had left Dr. Ougai's home and escaped into the hospital, meeting Fuminori, who saw her as a normal human. Kouji and Tanbou discover "Saya" drove Fuminori to murder and cannibalism, and discover disturbing secrets about the nature of "Saya", including impressive regenerative abilities and the ability to convert other life forms into "her" species. Kouji and Ryouko later corner Fuminori and Saya in an abandoned building. Depending on the ending, Saya either succeeds in converting all life on the planet into her species, returns to her home dimension, failing to convert humanity, or, in the closest thing the "good end" (for humanity, anyway) in the visual novel, Ryouko Tanbou is severely wounded in a fight with Fuminori, but manages to kill Saya by dousing her in Liquid Nitrogen and shooting her with a sawed-off shotgun. However, Ryouko later succumbs to her wounds, Fuminori commits suicide, and it is implied Kouji is driven to insanity and possibly suicide.  
Weapons

Flashlight

Lead Pipe

A section of metal pipe can be used as an an improvised weapon, causing considerable blunt trauma, but is rather unwieldy. For the purposes of this match, the pipe will be about three feet long.  
Smith and Wesson Model 36

The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. The weapon will have fifteen rounds in this match  
Sawed Off Shotgun

Sawing off the end of a shotgun barrel can increase the spread of the shot by removing the choke, as shorten the weapon, making it easier to maneuver in tight spaces. The downside of sawing off the barrel is that it reduces the effective range. For the purposes of this match, the shotgun will be a sawed-off 12-gauge double barrel shotgun. The weapons will have eight shells in this match  
Liquid Nitrogen=

When Ryouko Tanbou finally eliminates "Saya", she douses "her" with a thermos bottle full of liquid nitrogen, before shooting "Saya" with her shotgun, damaging "Saya" more than "she" can regenerate from. For the purposes of this match, the liquid nitrogen will be a one-use weapon.  
X-Factors

Strength: 78  
Agility: 80  
Intelligence: 97  
Marksmanship: 79

Xenomorph

Unlike many other recurring enemy extraterrestrial races in science fiction, the Aliens are not an intelligent civilization. While they are not an "intelligent" civilization they are still smart. They are able to understand human technology, an example of this would be when they cut the power so the lights would go out in order to camoflauge themselves. Another example would be when Ellen Ripley escaped the Queen in an elevator, the Queen witnessed how she operated it and used it her self to continue chasing her. They are predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life. While it is unknown why they do this, it is likely that they do this in order to increase the species. Xenos can not be born without the death of someone. Although it is possible that they kill for another reason as well as to produce more. They feel no emotion, to concept or remorse or morality. Like wasps or termites, Aliens are eusocial, with a single fertile queen breeding a caste of warriors. The Aliens' biological life cycle, in which their offspring are violently implanted inside living hosts before erupting from their chests, is in many ways their signature aspect. They have acid for blood which is possibly the deadliest thing about them and how they keep people from removing them as facehuggers. If they are shot or stabbed or anything acid will sprey out of them. The acid is so strong that it once melted through 3 floors of a mining space craft. They are extremely agile and quick and can stick to any surface. They can easily jump over 20 feet. Whereever they go they cause some sort of material to attach to the surface. This better allows them to blend in. In pure darkness they are almost impossible to see without a light.  
Xenomorphs Weapons

Claws and Teeth  
Spear-Like Tail

Acid Blood

Xenomorphs have acidic blood that is easily capable of burning through metal. This blood is released anytime the creature is wounded, by a gunshot, for instance.  
Xenomorph Abilities

Telepathic communications  
Highly intelligent (for a non-sentient race)  
Intelligence: 55  
Superhuman speed and strength  
Speed: 95  
Strength: 90  
Telepathic communication  
Excellent camouflage in dark areas, such as the abandoned underground lab this match will take place in.  
Stealth: 98  
Numbers: 5

The Battle will take place a modified version of the lab hidden under Dr. Ougai's cabin in Saya no Uta. The lab entrance will be a corridor at the bottom of a well, which opens into a large 30 square meter underground room filled with medical and laboratory equipment, as well as some more mysterious items. I will add two side wings on each side, including a long corridor and off that, storage rooms, rooms for various medical and experimental procedures, and devices used to "teleport" Xenomorphs into this reality. The lab will be home to five Xenomorphs ( brought into Earth by Ougai instead of "Saya" in this "alternate universe") hiding in various locations in the lab which Ryouko must eliminate.

Ryouko Tanbou climbed down a rope into the well at Dr. Ougai's cabin and turned on her flashlight, revealing the hidden entrance to Ougai's underground laboratory. Ryouko kicked down the large wooden door, causing it to fall with a dull "thud".

The interior of the lab was filled with medical and scientific supplies and equipment, centered around a large operating table, which seemed to have been damaged in a unusual manner, as though partially dissolved by a powerful acid. On one end of the room was a fumehood with several containers filled with noxious chemicals inside.

In addition to the scientific equipment, there were other more mysterious artifacts, some Ryouko did not know the function of. The walls were scrawled with writing in a mysterious language, and there were shelves full of books, some one complex theoretical physics, while others were in no way scientific or medical- books on UFOs, the paranomal, aliens, etc.

Most disturbingly, Dr. Ougai himself lay dead in one corner, a massive wound in his chest, a Smith and Wesson 36 and a box of ammunition was lying next to his body. Also on his person was a notebook, which Ryouko examined.

"After years of experimentation, the wormhole generator has been successfully constructed. In addition, I have managed to locate a world capable of supporting life. Upon starting up the generator, several alien biological entities entered within second. I successfully captured six of the alien entities, remotely deactivating the wormhole generator and leaving them stranded in a this world, in a reinforced metal cage.

The alien species appears to have a hard, black exoskeleton, with sharp claws and a spear-like tail. More remarkably, they possess a unique jaw structure, having a second, smaller jaw within their mouth. I can only speculate on the function of this, though it may be used in handling smaller objects with greater precision than the primary jaw. Judging from their appearance and behavior, they seem to be voracious predators, likely the apex species on their world.

The aliens do not appear to be truly intelligent life forms, however, they seem to have a complicated social structure, though this cannot be fully studied with only six specimens.

I managed to sedate the specimens with narcozine "knockout gas" and put down one of the aliens with a lethal injection. However, all efforts to dissect the creature were foiled by a most remarkable feature of the species- their bodies are contain a powerful acidic substance which leaked out and actually dissolved about half of my operating table. I only barely managed to avoid being burned by the substance. Further examination of the acidic substance was delayed by the fact that it kept burning through my microscope slides, however, after finding a container made from a dense synthetic material containing industrial diamond, I managed to examine the substance and determine it had cells similar to blood cells. I can only assume the acidic substance is in fact alien "blood".

As Ryouko finished reading, she heard something move behind her. She got out the sawed-off shotgun she kept hidden in her coat. As she turned around, she saw something move across the room. She tracked its movements. The beam of her flashlight fell on a creature unlike anything Ryouko had ever seen before standing between the destroyed operating table and a counter with a sink. It looked identical to the creature described in Ougai's journal.

Without thinking twice, Ryouko took aim with her shotgun and pulled the trigger, sending a blast of pellets into the monster. Its acidic blood was released, burning holes in the concrete floor, but the creature kept moving. Ryouko fired off the second barrel. With a second, closer range impact, the alien was perforated with more shot and fell to the floor, its acid blood flowing out and forming a deep hole. (4 Xenomorphs remaining)

A doorway to the right burst open. Ryouko turned just in time to see another Xenomorph charge at her. Ryouko placed her empty shotgun up in front of her, blocking a claw strike and retaliating by pistol whipping the alien with the weapon, knocking it backwards.

Ryouko picked up Ougai's Smith and Wesson and fired off four rounds into the Xenomorph, killing it. (3 Xenomorphs remaining)

Ryouko Tanbou grabbed a the revolver and the ammuntion and prepared to reload, but as she did so, another Xenomorph charged out the door. Ryouko fired the last round in the revolver, which slowed down the alien, but did not stop it.

Ryouko instead ran into a room with metal bars that had been burned through by acid-possibly two of those things fighting. In the back of the cage was a massive machine that Ryouko had never seen before- "Was that the wormhole generator these things came through?!"

Ryouko reloaded her shotgun, closing the barrels just as the Xenomorph she'd been chasing burst in. Ryouko fired, scoring a head shot, killing the monster instantly. (2 Xenomorphs remaining)

After topping off her shotgun and revolver ammo, Ryouko jumped over the puddle of acid left by the Xenomorph and burst into a another sideroom. This one was taken up by a large tank that read "Caution Liquid Nitrogen"

Almost as soon as she entered, Ryouko heard something move behind her. She rolled out the way in time to avoid a lunge by a Xenomorph intent on impaling her on its tail. The Xenomorph kept going and stuck its tail in the liquid nitrogen tank, instantly flash freezing itself. For good measure, Ryouko grabbed a metal pipe lying on the ground and threw it at the frozen alien, shattering it. (1 Xenomorph remaining).

As the Xenomorph shattered, however, Ryouko felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to the see a sharp spear-like Xenomorph tail sticking out of her chest as everything went black. (Ryouko Tanbou killed)

WINNER: Xenomorph

Ryouko Tanbou Kills: 4  
Experts Analysis

The experts pointed out the durability and use of team work by the Xenomorphs, as well as their greater numbers. This allowed them to overpower Ryouko even with her firearms. This was added to by the fact that Ryouko is a psychiatrist with no military training.


	33. Chapter 33

Hans Gruber (Die Hard) vs. Tony Montana (Scarface)

one of the most tactically cunning and organized thieves, Hans Gruber, legendary head of the Nakitomi Plaza takeover, and former member of the Volksfrei movement in West Germany against the legendary druglord, Tony Montana, who may have burned out quickly in his rise to power... but burned brightly, showing a true wave of mayhem through the streets of Miami.

Tale of the Tape  
Hans Gruber Tony Montana  
Height 5' 10" 5' 8"  
Weight 177 lbs. 175 lbs.  
Home Country West Germany Cuba  
X-Factor Completely ruthless, will murder anyone not aligned with him for profit. Cold, calculating, and very well equipped as a high-financed "freedom-fighter" in his guise as a professional thief.

Extreme anger issues, was a former soldier in the Cuban Army, before killing some of his fellow soldiers, causing Castro to export him to America.  
Weaponry Used

Both primarily used weapons from a black market source, or bargained through other sources, but were not military issued.  
Hans Gruber Tony Montana  
Short Range H&amp;K P7M13 Beretta Model 81 (w/Suppressor)  
Mid Range H&amp;K MP5A3 IMI U**  
Long Range Steyr AUG M16A1  
Explosives C-4 Block M203 Grenade Launcher  
X-Factor Scoring

Major differences are within both warriors. One fights with an unquellable rage, while the other uses a more calculated attack. However, both have a similar motivation... Money and Power.

Training

Gruber: 63

Montana: 80

Reasoning: While Gruber was trained a little bit as a freedom fighter, Tony a hint of formal training within the Cuban Army.

Organization (Tactics)

Gruber: 93

Montana: 66

Reasoning: The fatal raid of Tony Montana's place proved that while his paranoia did give him a fighting chance, his men were not as prepared. On the other hand, Gruber plans everything to the last detail, so he's at least 2 steps ahead of the enemy.

Logistics

Gruber: 84

Montana: 79

Reasoning: Montana was rich, very rich... however, Gruber was better financed in his outings, given how far they went for fake IDs, and exotic foriegn weaponry.

Killer Instinct

Gruber: 72

Montana: 74-88 (depending on how angry he is.)

Reasoning: While Hans Gruber is quick to kill for a profit, when Tony Montana is enraged at you, get to cover! He won't be afraid to spray fire and noobtube any enemy into an oblivion.

Gruber: Red x 6

Montana: Blue x 6

It was the in the dark, humid hours of the night in Miami, as Hans Gruber and five of his fellow theives had taken control of a big van, and were driving towards the mansion of Tony Montana, for what he was going to assume as his men delivering part of his shipment... little to his knowledge, Hans and his men jumped Montana's men, and are planning a heist of his c*** empire.

The van rolled up to the gates of Montana's mansion, as Tony, along with his right hand man, Manny Ribera, was in his office, scoping out his mansion, as everything seemed to be business as usual. At the storing garage at the back of Tony's mansion, the van was parked. One lone henchman of Tony's was at the storage area, holding an M16, as he opened the back, only to meet a 9x19 round between the eyes from a henchman's MP5A3. Blue (6-5) Hans shot the man, as Karl, and three of his other associates walked out the back of the truck, before splitting up into groups. Tony's men rush down the hall, as Montana hears the gunshot, and pulled out his little friend which was an M16 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. Meanwhile, Manny pulled out a suppressed Beretta model 81, as their men head towards the garage.

Three of Gruber's "freedom fighters" head up the stairs, one weilding an MP5, and the other two with a Steyr AUG a piece Gruber's henchman leading the way met one of Montana's accociates weilding the M16A2, as he shoots the henchman weilding the MP5A3 dead, however, he meets rounds from the AUG, dying in the process. Red Blue (5-4)

Meanwhile, Hans sends one of his men to plant some C-4 explosives along the entrance of the hallway, as Gruber gives him cover fire with an MP5A3 of his own against two of Montana's soldiers, weildign IMI Uzis. The henchman places the C-4, and was going out to fire at one of Montana's men, however, he was shot with a burst of U** fire, downing him. Gruber retreated, as he tells his henchman to ready the detonator. As both of Montana's soldiers chased after Hans, the first henchman looked down at the injured terrorist, with a bundle of C-4 next to him, and screamed at his associate to get down, but it was too late for him. Red Blue (4-3)

As the rubble cleared, The henchman takes a step forward, as Montana's second man, who stayed back sprayed U** fire, killing him. Red (3-3) Thinking he got them both, he walked down the hallway, and out towards the van, while Gruber pressed himself against the wall, before firing another burst of fire from the MP5, killing the man before he even saw it coming. Blue (3-2)

The henchman enter, as Tony Montana emerged out firing a round from his M203, killing one of Gruber's henchmen, and woundign the other. Red (2-2) The wounded henchman, fired his AUG, wounding Montana with a 5.56 round to his shoulder. Tony sprayed rounds from his M16, however, the henchman kept in cover. Tony stopped firing, as the henchman went out to fire, however, unknown to him, Manny was beside him, firing three rounds from the Beretta into his chest. Red (1-2)

"Good shot, Manolo!" Tony exclaimed, as he walked down the stairs of his mansion, thinking the coast was clear, until Hans emerged behind Manny, shooting him in the back with the last rounds of his MP5A3. Blue (1-1). In a fit of rage, Tony fired the last few rounds of his M16 at Hans, however, Hans turned the corner, evading the bullets. Tony grabbed his own Beretta, as Hans pulled out his P7M13. The two of them tried to pick shots at each other through the hallway, however, both missed repeatedly. Tony popped out, firign his last round, until a click was heard. He reached for a magazine, however, Hans fired his last two rounds into Tony's heart, finishing him off. Blue (1-0) Gruber stepped out, and sneered at his fallen advesary, before saying to his corpse... "and when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept, for there was nothing left to conquer..." Hans goes into the offices of Tony Montana, and started to unload as much as he could into his truck, before the police would arrive, and escapes.

Winner: Hans Gruber


	34. Chapter 34

The Punisher (The Punisher 2004 Movie) vs. the Joker (Nolanverse Batman)

The Punisher, the former Delta Force member turned vigilante who waged a one man war against those responsible for his family's deaths vs. The Joker, The Dark Knight's toughest enemy who raised havoc in Gotham City! WHO IS DEADLIEST?

The Punisher

Frank Castle was a family man, set to retire from the FBI as an undercover agent. His last job involved him in a sabotaged arms deal where Bobby Saint, the son of mob boss Howard Saint was shot and killed. He was actually in the Battle of Kuwait during the Gulf War and was actually a part of Delta Force. During a family reunion though, a group of assassins are sent to kill him and his family. His family is killed but he manages to survive barely. He eventually recovers and returns to the island where the reunion was, among the wreckage, he found a shirt his son had given him. The shirt was a black short sleeve shirt with a white skull on it. Frank knew he had to get his revenge on whoever did this. During the film, he has to fight assassins sent out to kill him like Harry Heck and the Russian while trying to find whoever did this to him. He eventually infiltrates into Howard Saint's building and kills all the mobsters who are protecting him. He eventually kills John, Bobby's brother and Howard Saint, the man who was behind all of this. The ending of the film shows that he will fight more crime.

The Joker

Not much is known about The Joker's past. He tends to change his backstory but he claims that his father was a drinker and a fiend, one night he goes off crazier than usual, he takes a knife and puts it in his mouth, and says "Why so serious?". Another claims that he had a wife who told him to smile a bit more but face was scarred up so he scarred his face up and went crazy because his wife hated it. He raised anarchy in Gotham by being unbelievably unpredictable. He has killed his own men, threatened to kill civilians, and wants to bring the city to its knees. He has confronted Batman but wants to unnerve him and put him in dilemmas that allow him to escape like throwing Rachael off a building.

Weapons

When I did the research for weapons, I noticed that these guys were armed to the teeth in their movies, so let us go into the laundry list of weapons.

The Punisher will be armed with:

Melee: Butterfly Knife

Length: 4 Inches

Counter rotating handles.

Short Range 1: Dual Custom M1911A1s

Capacity: 8 rounds per pistol, 16 in total

Caliber: .45 ACP

Range: 50m

Rate of Fire: 700 RPM

Short Range 2: Sawed Off Double Barrel Shotgun

Capacity: two rounds

Caliber: 12 Gauge

Range: 50m

Mid-Range: MP5A5

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Range: 200m

Rate of Fire: 800 RPM

Long Range: M4A1

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 5.56x45mm

Range: 360m

Rate of Fire: 950 RPM

Explosive: M203 Grenade Launcher

Lethal Blast Radius: 5m

Caliber: 40mm

Rate of Fire: 6 RPM

Range: 150m (Effective), 400m (Max)

The Joker and a group of Joker Gang members will be armed with:

Melee: Smith and Wesson Extractor 1600

Length: 3.5 Inches

Short Range 1: Glock 17

Capacity: 17 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Range: 50m

Rate of Fire: 40 RPM

Short Range 2: Sawed Off Remington 870

Capacity: 8 Rounds

Caliber: 12 Gauge

Range: 40m (Sawed off barrel reduces range)

Rate of Fire: 15 RPM

Mid-Range: Smith and Wesson M76

Capacity: 36 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Range: 250m

Rate of Fire: 720 RPM

Long Range: AKMSU

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 7.62x39mm

Range: 400m

Rate of Fire: 735 RPM

Explosive: Norinco Type 69

Caliber: 85mm

Range: 200m (Effective), 920m (Max)

X Factors

X Factor the Punisher the Joker

Mental Health 70 49

Combat Experience 95 89

Marksmanship 90 87

Brutality 88 96

Tactics 90 90

Training 92 41

Explanations

The Punisher easily takes mental health. While he is not in perfect condition, he is better than The Joker at least.

The Punisher has fought in the Gulf War and was a part of Delta Force. The Joker has not really engaged in combat by himself, he usually uses his gang members to get work done.

The Joker is not much of a gunmen, he mainly sprays and prays. Castle usually aims and takes a shot, not spraying.

The Joker is the kind of person that wants to unnerve you, then kill you. The Punisher has a sense of when not to kill but The Joker shows some enjoyment in the chaos.

The Punisher is a tactical person, but he does not go running head into a situation so he uses stealth and explosives. At the same time, The Joker uses decoys like in the hostage situation and can be tactical behind his blood red lips. It is even.

The Punisher was actually trained, unlike The Joker who received no actual training.

Edges

Melee: The butterfly knife has a slightly larger blade and Castle has shown some skill with this blade.

Edge: The Punisher

Short Range 1: The M1911A1s have the stronger rounds and multiple shots could be fired at once but the Glock 17 can be more accurate and has the larger capacity. I consider this even.

Edge: Even

Short Range 2: The Remington takes this for its superior capacity and range over the double barrel shotgun.

Edge: The Joker

Mid-Range: The MP5A5 has better accuracy and rate of fire despite its smaller capacity.

Edge: The Punisher

Long Range: The M4A1 is more accurate, has a better range, and rate of fire. As much as I love the Kalashnikov, the M4A1 is better.

Edge: The Punisher

Explosive: While the M203 is more portable and attached to the M4A1, (The Punisher will be carrying the M203) the Type 69 has a larger explosion, despite its huge size.

Edge: The Joker

Battle

Gotham National Bank, 2008

Gotham City, the crime hellhole of the United States. This place was a criminal's paradise and today was an example.

"Everyone on the ground!" a man with a clown mask said as he shot his AKMSU in the air.

Everyone went down as two other men with clown masks went to the bank vault and tried to crack it.

"So how much he payin' ya?" one of the men said as they set their equipment down.

"I don't know, six shares is plenty." the other man replied.

Meanwhile, two other men in clown masks are rappelling to the roof of the bank from another building. Once they land, they open up a metal box and cut some wires.

"So why do they call him The Joker?" the one cutting the wires asks.

"He likes to wear makeup to intimidate people, war paint." the other man replies.

"And there goes the silent alarm. Weird, it doesn't connect to 911, only a private number." the man says confusingly.

As the man behind him prepared to raise his gun both, meet a flurry of 9mm bullets. The bullets were from an MP5A5 held by a man in a trench coat and shirt with a white skull on it.

The man then rushed downstairs and tried to stop this bank robbery.

As this is going on, one of the bank robbers is putting grenades in each hostage's hand.

"Obviously we don't want you to do anything with your hands besides hold on for dear life." one of the bank robbers says.

At the vault, the men that have to crack the vault are having a easy job, it is all going well until they hear footsteps. One of the men takes aim with his Glock 17 and investigates, only to meet a similar fate as the men from the roof.

The other man grabs his AKMSU and fires, not hitting a thing. He then gets shot in the chest and head by the strange man.

Another man in a clown mask sees this and opens fire with his M76. The man in the trench coat takes cover in the vault room but is hit in the shoulder. He then takes out the M4A1 he had slung over his shoulder and puts the goon down.

"What was that?" one of the robbers who took care of the hostages asked. "I'll check it out."

He went up to the vault room but found nothing but three corpses. He tries to run back but sees the man.

"You're... you're... Frank Castle!" he says in fear.

Castle opens fire with his M4A1 and moves on.

"What's taking him so long?" the last man asks.

Then the unthinkable happen, an employee with a sawed off Remington 870 in his desk shoots at the masked man but missed.

The masked man then opens fire with his M76, hitting the man in the head. The man takes the Remington and removes his mask, revealing the blood red lips, ghostly white face, and black eyes that have haunted Gotham.

The Joker. That is the name he went by in this town and everyone was scared of him.

Then he sees a figure at the opposite side of the bank. Then he notices that this was not a man in a clown mask but a name he has been hearing a lot lately.

"Frank Castle, the Punisher." The Joker says.

Castle then opens fire with his M4A1 but notices he is out of ammo. He then takes out the sawed off double barrel shotgun he had and tries to sneak up on The Joker.

The Joker just sprays with his M76 until he runs dry. He then picks up the sawed off Remington 870 and aims but cannot find Castle. He then sees Castle but he unloads both of his shells rapidly.

The Joker laughs but got hit with a pellet from one of the shells. He then happily unloads his own shotgun shells but narrowly misses Castle.

"Great." The Joker says as he drops his Remington and takes out his Glock 17.

Castle then takes out his own pistols, his dual custom M1911A1s.

Both men unload their pistols towards each other. As they shoot, they manage to hit each other in the shoulder.

Castle, with his already injured shoulder, grabs it in pain and notices The Joker with his Glock pointed at his head. The Joker pulls the trigger only to reveal a click that surprises both men.

Thinking fast, Castle hits The Joker in the mid-section and takes out his butterfly knife. The Joker then takes out his Smith and Wesson Extractor 1600 and tries to stab Castle. Castle then thrusts his knife into The Joker's leg and twists it. The Joker howls in pain as Castle's knife tears his leg. The Joker then kicks The Punisher in the face with his other leg, falling down in the process.

All of a sudden, a school bus comes crashing in the bank. The back door opened, revealing the driver was a member of The Joker Gang.

"Come on boss!" the goon said.

"If you excuse me, I have to leave now." The Joker said limping towards his escape vehicle.

The Joker threw the sawed off Remington 870 and entered the bus. However, did not close the door. Instead, he was grabbing something. He revealed his Norinco Type 69 RPG and takes aim at Castle.

"Here's a little gift." The Joker said grinning.

Castle looks of as The Joker aims the Type 69 but remembers the M203 he had on his M4A1. He looks at the M4A1 and rushes to it. However, he was too slow, seemingly destroyed from the blast.

"Let's go." The Joker says. Disappointed he did not get any money but satisfied he was able to kill The Punisher.

Then the unthinkable happens, a grenade shot flew to the bus killing The Joker and his goon in a fiery explosion.

Castle looks at the carnage and the hostages. Then he hears police sirens wailing off in the distance. The Punisher leaves before the GCPD could spot him.

At an alleyway across from the Gotham National Bank, a white van is looking off at the scene with cops holding curious civilians back from the damage of the robbery. People looked in shock as they saw the destroyed school bus. Other people took pictures as more body bags exited the building and more crying hostages felt their loved one's embrace.

A male voice rang from the radio, "Today at the Gotham National Bank a failed robbery took place as the criminal known as The Joker attempted to steal money from the vault. This failed when he and his gang members were killed by an unknown man. The manager of the Gotham National Bank was also killed as he tried to shoot the criminals only to be shot himself. Hostages say the person who foiled the robbery was a Caucasian male in his mid-30s to early 40s, of muscular build and had black hair. He also wore a black trench coat and black shirt with a white skull on it. Police believe that this man was vigilante Frank Castle, also known as The Punisher, is a former Delta Force member who committed several murders after the deaths of his family. If you have the whereabouts of Frank Castle, do not approach him and call the GCPD. This is Mike Engel of GCN, signing out."

With a blank look on his face, Frank turned the ignition and drove off onto the road. He then said "The guilty shall be punished."

WINNER: THE PUNISHER  
Expert's Opinion

While The Punisher was outnumbered, he was better trained and mentally healthy compared to The Joker. The Joker was untrained and was only more brutal than Castle, which was not enough to get him the win.


	35. Chapter 35

Baraka, the fierce leader of the tarkatans

VS

Wolverine, the brutish member of the avengers

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!

Baraka

Baraka

Weapon Arm Blades

Powers/Abilties Flying Shard, Tarkatan furocity, Chop Chop, Incredible Strength and Stamina, Sharp Teeth, Blade Spin

X-factors Baraka has trained since he was a child(Like other tarkatans), he is very persistant he refuses to give up unless defeated, Baraka is incredably fierce and a deadly foe, He also has a potent healing factor able to survive blows that could potentionaly kill him, and he like other Mk characters has the potential to pull out bones or even an entire skeleton.

Wolverine

Comic Wolverine

Weapon Blades for knuckles

Powers/Abilities Unbreakable bones, Incredible Strength and Stamina, Incredably Fast, Animalistic nature, Amazing Reflexess and Agility, Hightened Senses

X-factors Wolverine is one of the Avengers most powerful members being able to go toe to toe with the Hulk, He has a powerful healing factor( all though not as good as Deadpools'), He is the most fierce member of the Avengers, also unlike most of them he will kill.

Battle

Deep in a Foundry, Wolverine finds himself lost and looking around. "Now where the hell am I?" he says to himself. "Why, your in hell of course." Wolverine turns around to see an incredably ugly creature in front of him. "You must be the invader that killed Mileena." Baraka says angrily. "Look ugly I don't know who you are and why I'm here but the name's Wolverine and I don't know of this Mileena." Baraka Snarls flashing his teath. "I am Baraka and you won't fool me with your lies!" Wolverine gets annoyed "Look ugly you see these?" He flashes his blades. "There real and you might want back off." Baraka extends his blades. This actualy surprises Wolverine. "Well looks like I'm not the only one." "They will find your heart!" Baraka charges but Wolverine aviods him. He slashes Baraka across the chest but Baraka shows no signs of pain and cuts him too. "Look ugly you aint got a chance against me." Baraka doesn't react to the comment and charges at him. Soon both Baraka and Wolverine crash through the wall. Baraka then picks up a sledge hammer sitting in the foundry. Wolverine looks up but is bashed in the head with the hammer. Thinking he has won Baraka turns around and walks away. But he soon hears heavy panting. He turns and sees Wolverine standing there. "Allright ugly, lets try that again." Wolverine runs towrds him and Baraka quickly takes out his blades and the two's blades are locked together. Wolverine slowly pushes Baraka towards a pit of lava but Baraka quickly spins and causes Wolverine to go flying into the lava. In a flash though Wolverine jumps out enraged. In a berserk Wolverine continues to cut Baraka. Baraka is unable to keep up and is getting weaker and weaker. Soon Wolverine swings his blade and cuts Baraka's head clean off. "Told you, you couldn't beat me."

Winner: Wolverine


	36. Chapter 36

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) vs Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn (Condemned)

Saeko Busujima, the katana-wielding kendo expert who releases her sociopathic urges on the countless hordes of the living dead

VS

Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn, the serial killer who hunts other killers for sport.

WHO IS DEADLIEST

Combatants

Saeko Busujima

Copy of saeko

Saeko is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in eko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the ur years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. (from HOTD Wiki)

Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn

758px-SKX2

Leland Vanhorn, also known as Serial Killer X or SKX for short, was an already violent individual further destabilized by the sonic emitters deployed by ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus. These devices emit a sonic frequency that causes brain damage, and caused already violent individuals to become more so. SKX murdered seven serial killers in his home city, not as an act of vigilantism, but simply for sport. SKX also killed several police officers and others that got in his way. Later, after being shot by game protagonist FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, SKX becomes bent on killing Ethan and gaining entry to the Oro. As of the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, he appears to have succeeded. Leland "SKX" Vanhorn's article on Condemned Wiki

Weapons

Edged Weapons

Katana (Saeko)

The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility.

Hunting Knife (SKX)

Leland Vanhorn uses a large hunting knife for many of his killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife.

Edge

Saeko's Katana for its greater length.

Improvised Weapons

Bokken (Saeko)

A wooden practice katana used in the martial art of kendo, the bokken can nonetheless be used as lethal weapon, capable of breaking bones.

Fireplace Poker (SKX)

At one point, SKX used a metal fireplace poker to kill one of his victims (or, more properly, he tortures the victim and leaves them with the poker to use to commit suicide). The poker has a metal point and hook on the end, making it possible for it to be used in a manner similar to a medieval war hammer.

Edge

SKX's Fireplace Poker for its greater killing power of the metal point.

Firearms

Beretta Model 92 (Saeko)

The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 12-round magazine.

Colt M1911 (SKX)

SKX uses an M1911 he stole from FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, which he uses to kill two police officers. The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine.

Edge

The weapons each have advantages where the other has disadvantages, the Beretta has a higher capacity, while the Colt has greater stopping power. At least for now, I call this Even.

X-Factors

Saeko Busujima X-Factor Leland Vanhorn

92 Agility 77

87 Brutality 89

93 Killer Instinct 93

74 Intelligence 79

18 Firearms Skill 65

90 Melee Weapon Skill 83

Battle

Saeko Busujima walked into an old abandoned house, katana in hand. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of two gunshots, one missing entirely and one grazing Saeko's side. Saeko drew the Beretta Model 92 from the holster around her leg and pointed it in the direction the gunshots came from, up the stairs. On the top floor landing stood and man armed with a Colt M1911.

Saeko fired four shots from her Beretta, missing, but driving Leland "Serial Killer X" around the corner. Saeko gave chase. The two face each other and fired at the same time, shooting the guns out of each other's hands.

"Good", Saeko said, readying her katana, "I prefer to fight up close and personal".

Saeko lunged at SKX, but Vanhorn got out his hunting knife and blocked the blade, sending up sparks as steel met steel. Saeko slashed again, Vanhorn jumping into a side room and pulling a metal fireplace poker out of the dead body of his latest victim.

SKX swung the poker at Saeko, knocking the katana away. Saeko got out her bokken and blocked the next blow, but the impact snapped the wooden practice sword in half.

Saeko walked backward as SKX got out his hunting knife.

"Now little miss, How shall I kill you, which of my victims should I imitate?", SKX asked, "Shall I strangle you and place you at the scene of the crime with a male mannequin, like "The Match Maker", or should I give you a slice across the throat like the "Roadside Carver?"

Saeko laughed, "I think it is I who will have the pleasure of killing you, and I already know exactly what I'm going to do!"

Saeko grabbed her katana from the floor, and in one swift movement, slashed off SKX's feet. Saeko then hacked and slashed at SKX, his screams causing her great ecstasy. This was better than simply killing zombies. Vanhorn's scream as Saeko thrust her blade between SKX's legs brought her to a height of pleasure she had not felt since her "first time", when she beat that man who attacked her half to death in the alleyway. Finally, Saeko came to a "climax" as she sliced Vanhorn's head off.

Saeko Busujima walked away from the scene with a sense of satisfaction. She did not care if Rei ended up with Takashi instead of her. As long as the world was still in anarchy, as long as she could keep killing, she was happy.

WINNER: Saeko Busujima


	37. Chapter 37

King Leonidas, the Spartan leader who led 300 of his men against the treacherous Persian Empire (300 film), vs., Maximus Decimus Meridius, the general who became a slave and defied the Roman Emperor (Gladiator film). Who is deadliest?'

King Leonidas Weapon  
Close Range: Kopis and Spartan Shield  
Mid Range: Dory Spear  
Long Range: Dory Throw  
Special Weapons: Uber-Immortal's Blade  
Maximus Decimus Meridius Weapon  
Close Range: Gladius and Murmillo Shield  
Mid Range: Retiarius' Trident  
Long Range: Pilum  
Special Weapons: Spatha Sword and Emperor's Stiletto

BATTLE

King Leonidas is strolling in a meadow when he sees General Maximus Decimus Meridius brandishing Roman weaponry. Leonidas tells Meridius to back off and choose a different route. The General refuses and wipes dirt on his hands and prepares for battle. Leonidas pulls out his Dory Spear and hurls it at Meridius. The General lifts his Murmillo Shield and the spear bounces of the shield at an angle. Leonidas draws his Kopis Sword and places his Spartan Shield on his arm. He lunges at Maximus but misses his stab. Maximus draws his Gladius and swings the Spartan king but the Spartan shield absorbs the blow. Leonidas pushes his shield at Meridius and knocks him over. Leonidas draws in for the kill but Maximus kicks the king square in the chest and pushes Leonidas back. Meridius retreats and pulls his Pilum from the ground and hurls it at the Spartan. The Javelin goes right through the shield; Leonidas tries to pull it out the bent point of the spear renders his shield useless and he drops the spear in disgust. He picks up his Dory Spear and closes in on Maximus, who has acquired a Retiarius' Trident and stabs at the king. Leonidas dodges the Trident and stabs back at Maximus. The spear finds its mark but has only pierced Maximus' gladiatorial armor, not his flesh. Meridius breaks off the Dory Spear and draws his Spatha Sword and Emperor's Stiletto. He hacks and stabs at Leonidas. He cuts Leonidas' arm but does not sever it. The Spartan draws back in pain and draws his Kopis sword and slashes back at the General. The Roman is able to deflect the sword but it backlashes and cuts his leg. He falls to the ground in agony. Leonidas stands above him and draws an Uber-Immortal Blade and prepares to finish off his enemy. Meridius pulls out his concealed Stiletto and throws it at the King. The Stiletto goes right through Leonidas' armor and leaves a mortal wound. The Spartan shrugs it off and stabs Meridius through the chest with his Uber-Immortal Blade. Leonidas whispers to his enemy, "You were the best warrior I have ever faced," and walks away grasping on his mortal wound.

Winner: King Leonidas


	38. Chapter 38

Godzilla V.S Cloverfield

Powers: Cloverfield

Super Strong, Long Arms

Powerful Bite, Extreme Agility

Parasites, Sharp Claws

Super Hearing, 270 ft. tall

Godzilla

Powers: Godzilla

Tough Skin, Healing Ability

Sharp Claws, Powerful Tail

Atomic Breath, Atomic Meltdown

Sixth Sense, 164 ft. tall

THE BATTLE

The battle begins as Godzilla is rampaging through a city, crushing cars and throwing buildings when a large being emerges from the sea near a port. The creature towers over Godzilla casting its enormous shadow as it gives out a putrid ear-splitting screech; the creature is revealed Cloverfield, the horrible monstrosity that ravaged New York. Godzilla gives out a charging roar and fires his Atomic Breath but Clover dodges, Clover releases the parasites from his back and commands them to attack Godzilla. They swarm the King of Monsters and start biting him but he soon uses Atomic Meltdown and destroys all of them, Clover jumps back to avoid the shockwave but falls into an apartment. Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath into the building making it explode, in the flames Clover emerges from the debris and tackles Godzilla and slashes his neck leaving three big claw marks on his skin but it soon disappears due to Godzilla's healing ability. Clover then sinks his teeth into Godzilla's neck, struggling to get free he slams Clover to the ground with his massive tail and claws and beats upon the beast. Clover grabs Godzilla's hand and slings him into a nuclear testing site causing a massive explosion that scars and sends Clover flying back. When the creature wakes, he sees tall flames and smoke and walks to the explosion site when a gleaming sky blue fame PWNS him in the face for it is Godzilla who walks out of the flames with his theme song being played. Clover rushes at Godzilla but is blasted in the face again, Clover is knocked back and attempts to charge one more time but it is too late, Godzilla combines his Atomic Meltdown energy with his breath and fires his devastating Red Spiral Atomic Breath blowing Clovers face into pieces. The monster sinks into the water never to be seen again as Godzilla lets out his classic roar and leaves the area perhaps going somewhere, but somewhere i do not know.

WINNER: GODZILLA


	39. Chapter 39

Predator (Predator films) vs Six-six (Ben 10)

Who is deadliest

Six-six

Close range: Buzzsaw

Mid range: Energy pistol

Long range: Missiles

Special weapon: Energy grenades

Predator

Close range: Wrist blades

Mid range: Smart discs

Long range: Plasma caster

Special weapon: Combi stick

Edges

Buzzsaw vs Wrist blades: The wrist blades may be good weapons but the six-six can litrely turn his hand in to a buzzsaw something predator will not expect. Edge Buzzsaw.

Smart discs vs Energy pistol: The smart discs can cut through anything Nuff said. Edge Smasrt discs.

Plasma caster vs Missiles: The missiles are very small and wont do much damage. The plasma caster on the other hand is just devastating. Edge Plasma caster.

Combi stick vs Energy grenades: The grenades are ver powerful not just because of the explosion but also because of the shockwave that comes after it. Edge Energy grenades.

Six-six lands on an unfamiliar planet after receiving a mysterious call telling him to kill a mysterious being that has killed many people. Being a bounty hunter he asks no questions but was baffled by the fear in the caller's voice. He starts up his jetpack and flies around the plant scanning the area for danger. Meanwhile down below predator is aiming his plasma caster at six-six. He lines up the shot and fires but six-six sees the projectile and dodges it just in time. He unholsters his energy pistol and fires back narrowly missing predators head. Predator fires again but six-six easily avoids it and fires another two shots from his pistol destroying the plasma caster. He then fires a barrage of bullets forcing predator to take cover behind a rock.

Predator pulls out a smart disc and throws it at six-six but he manages to destroy it with his energy pistol. He then fires a small cluster of missiles sending predator flying. He flies down and sees predators body crumpled over a log. He turns to fly off but is struck in the back with a smart disc which cuts through the jet pack with ease. He attempts to regain control of the jet pack but is forced to crash into the rocks below. Predator runs over to the rocks and sees six-six trying to regain his balance. He charges at him but is soon sent sprawling by another cluster of missiles.

Predator grabs his Combi stick and jumps at six-six hitting him round the face with it. Six-six tries to grab the staff out of his hands but predator stabs him in the arm. Six-six winches in pain and kicks predator in the face stunning him. He then, as fast as lightning, yanks the staff from his hands and throws it aside. He then turns his hands into buzz saws and jumps at predator. He however dodges the attack and retracts his wrist blades and they duel for a while. Predator gets the upper hand and knocks six- six to the floor holding the blade against his throat. Six-six drives the buzz saw into predator's leg causing him to lose his hold on him. He then pulls out an energy grenade and throw it at predator before leaping behind a rock for cover.

Predator manages to get out of the initial blast but is knocked off his feet by the shockwave. Six-six walks over too him and holds his buzz saw up high ready to slash predators neck with. However just as it is about to hit predator he blocks with his wrist blade. He stands up off and they continue their duel. This time however six-six badly injures predator by plunging his buzz saw into his thigh. He is about to finish him off when he is hit square in the forehead by the wrist blade, his body crumpling in a heap on the floor. Predator yells in victory and slowly limps away. Winner predator

Expert's opinion

Predator won because of his intense training and his skill in melee and ranged combat.


	40. Chapter 40

Revy, the sadistic pirate who runs all the hands-on operations of the Lagoon Company in South-East Asia...

vs

Niko Bellic, Liberty City's most dangerous gangster having turned everything upside down...

Who... is... DEADLIEST?

Revy  
.1318960

Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians. She is very competitive, strong, stubborn, impatient, and extremely ill-tempered. Unlike Rock (her companion in the Company), she is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she is revealed to be highly ticklish. She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Of all the characters in the series, Revy is recognized as the most foul-mouthed. Revy is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled. There are only a few other characters, such as Roberta and Ginji, that can hold their ground against her in combat. Constantly living on the edge of life combined with the tragedies of her past, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own power, skills, and money. She does not believe in God nor emotional attachment, especially the concept of "love". However, she seems to respect and trust her companions.  
Short Range Dual Beretta 92FS  
Medium Range 1 PM 63  
Explosives M79 Grenade Launcher  
Melee Pistol Whip  
Niko Bellic  
NikoBellic-GTAIV

Niko Bellic is a Serbian war veteran who grew up with his cousin Roman Bellic. His father was abusive and was an alcoholic, but Niko had a loving mother who constantly worries about his son. During the Yugoslav Wars, Niko served as a child soldier and was a part of a 15-man squad who were later killed save for Darko Brevic, Florian Cravic (Bernie Crane), and Niko himself. After the war, Niko struggled to find a job. He got involved in the European criminal underworld and worked with Ray Bulgarin in human trafficking. After an accident on the seas, Bulgarin believed that Niko tried to steal Ray's money, leading Niko to escape to America hoping he will live the American dream with his cousin. It soon becomes apparent, however, that Roman lives in squalor, he runs a failing taxi business and has mounting debts to various criminals from Liberty City's underworld, who have put a price on his head. Although his primary mission is to seek closure and kill Darko Brevic, Niko has engaged in various activities (mostly lethal) with other crime families in the region e.g. the Russian Mafia and the Irish Mob.  
Short Range Glock 22  
Medium Range H&amp;K MP5  
Explosives M26A1 Grenades  
Melee Baseball Bat

Let's Now Analyze the Weapons  
Short Range  
Dual Beretta 92FS

Beretta 92FS

The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 15-round magazine. It also has a muzzle velocity of 390 m/s and an effective range of 50m.  
Glock 22  
Glock-22

This pistol is the full-size .40 S&amp;W variant of the original Glock 17. It features a 4.5-inch barrel and a standard magazine capacity of 15 rounds. It has a muzzle velocity of 300m/s and an effective range of 50m like any other Glock handgun.  
Edge

This one goes to Revy's Beretta 92FS's since there will be two of those pistols packing the same powerful punch that overpowers the Glock.

Medium Range/SMGs  
PM 63

The PM-63 is a Polish submachine gun somewhat similar in appearance to the U**. The weapon fires a 9mm round at a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute, with a maximum range of about 175 meters and a muzzle velocity of 320m/s. The weapon is fed through a 15 or 25-round magazine.

H&amp;K MP5/10

The MP5/10 (incorrectly referred to as the S&amp;W MP-10) is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, a range of 100 meters and a muzzle velocity of 425m/s.  
Edge

Despite the heaviness of this weapon, I am going to have to give this to the H&amp;K MP5/10 for its superior muzzle velocity, rate of fire and range against the PM-63.

Explosive Weapons  
M79 Grenade Launcher

The M79, commonly known as the Thumper is a single-shot, break action grenade launcher. It is easy to operate and can fire a variety of 40mm grenades (although for this battle, she will only use the standard explosive ones). It fires 6 grenades per minute, has a muzzle velocity of 76m/s and an effective range of 350m.  
M26A1 Grenades

The M26 is a fragmentation hand grenade made by the United States. The A1 variation Niko is using has fragmentation serrations against the explosive filling. It weighs 454g, has an explosive filling of Composition B that weighs 164g (as part of the grenade's total weight) and it has a timed fuse of 5 seconds.  
Edge

Hmmm... tricky choice here. In the end, despite the portability/light weight of the M26A1 grenades, they lack the range and explosive capabilities of the M79 plus the M79 will be carrying more (unless Niko manages to have a handful of them at the ready but I digress). Therefore edge goes to the M79 Grenade Launcher.  
Melee Weapons  
Pistol Whip

OK, I know this might actually be a technique rather than a weapon in itself but at least it does utilise a weapon - in this case, Revy's dual (or single if she wishes) pistols. Due to the modern design of pistols, pistol-whipping is now mainly performed by hitting a person with the base of the grip while still holding it normally, striking in a downwards motion, adding the weight of the gun to the force of the blow and uses the metal frame (rather than the barrel) as the point of impact.  
Baseball Bat

The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. For the purposes of this match, Niko will wield a common American wooden bat.

Edge

The pistol whip needs to very precise but it packs a lot of power, and since Revy might want to use her two pistols, that could be a recipe for a kill. However, Niko's baseball bat has the range advantage. For this reason, I call this Even.

Prologue - 2008, Liberty City

"Hey, darlin'. Swing me another swig of that s***!" Roman yelled at the top of his lungs. The Comrades Bar in Broker was always a lively place to be in - and for Roman, the night couldn't get any wilder than it is. The bartender slid a glass of Jack Daniels across the counter, which Roman neatly caught between his fingers. "Hey how you doin' tonight, ladies?" he spoke to the ladies surrounding him. The women giggled and chatted away, some of going insofar as to stroke him. One girl in particular was really interested in him and wanted to chat him up.

Roman took notice of the lady sitting next to him. She had auburn coloured hair wrapped in a ponytail, deep hazel eyes and a skimpy yet simple outfit that was dressed to kill. "Nice to meet you, Mr Roman. My name is Rebecca" she seductively whispers. "Ah, Rebecca. That's a sweet name..." Roman replied as he downed his glass. "Matches that pretty young face too"

"Why thank you, Romeo" Revy replied as she downed a glass of beer "Say, would you like me to get you something special?"

Oh ho, Roman. She winked at ya! Now's your chance to get with her Roman thought. Just then, Niko, dressed in his usual thuggish outfit, walked past. "Yo, Roman! We gotta leave now. Torres is expecting us back in the apartment"

"What now? Not when I'm talking to this beautiful lady over here!" Roman retorted in surprise.

"Time's up, C***! Leave my brother alone" Niko grunted at Revy, who simply replied by offering him a cocktail.

"C'mon, hotshot. How about a seat?" Revy tried her seductive voice again.

Niko simply responded by giving her the cold shoulder. "Thirty minutes, cousin. Or else I'll drag you out the bar by myself" he sternly said to Roman before storming out the door.

Despite the apparent situation that occurred, Roman and Revy were back to conversing as if nothing happened.

"Pardon my brother. He gets a bit impatient sometimes. Hey lady, can I get a drink on the house?"

"Me too, but without the ice" Revy cryptically noted.

Roman looked puzzled at this order but shrugged it off as if nothing happened.

Outside the bar, Niko was standing on the pavement. He stared up into the full moon, looking at it as if it was a symbol of hope that his life in 'the land of the free' would be made better soon.

He looked back inside the bar. Revy and Roman look like they are having a great time, drinking, chatting and every now and again getting off their a*** to go dance or stuff like.

30 minutes passed. "C'mon Roman. We're about to become behind schedule..." Niko muttered to himself. Suddenly the door to the bar opened. Niko was about to smile and then go on a rant but something seemed amiss. A drunken woman came out, blood staining her dress and hands, hands clasped to her face in despair.

"Where's my cousin?" Niko hastily asked the woman.

In a drunken stupor, the lady pointed inside to the dance floor. Niko's eyes widened as he saw the body of his cousin lay still.

"Roman!" Niko yelled out as he dashed inside. Getting past the crowd that was about to gather, he was able to reach the body in time.

"Oh, Roman!" Niko sobbed as he held Roman's warm body close to his "If you are still OK, tell me who did this to you"

Roman, barely holding out his breath, struggled to raise his hand. "OK, if you can't speak. At least point it out to me..."

Roman gasped and groaned in pain as he pointed to an open door on his left, which was still swinging.

"I'll be right back" Niko whispered to Roman. "Someone call 911!" he yelled at the crowd in front of him.

Running through the door, Niko stared down the long alley as a black figure sprinted onto the street. Giving chase, Niko tried to catch up to the villain. Revy and Niko were bolting down the dark street like they were running a race, but eventually, Revy changed direction. Going past some trash cans, Revy furiously knocks them over. Before he knew it, Niko found himself tumbling and twisting onto the pavement. Revy meanwhile just continues bolting down the line, never to be seen again.

That face... it looked familiar... Niko struggled to think. In the blink of an eye, everything for Niko went black.

I knew it... it was that b*** Roman was talking to back at the club. Oh, she's going down for this.

Main Battle - Roanpur, Thailand, 2012

"Alright guys, let's get this payload onto the ship and outta here!" Revy barked out, a hint of sarcasm underlying the voice.

All day long, the Black Lagoon Company have been stacking up and packaging bags of c***. Now they just had to load the crates onto the PT boat and then their troubles would be over.

Grunting from the boys indicated to Revy that all seemed to be working fine... Ah, great. These dipshits think they've got all the time in the world...

"We haven't got all day you know!" she screamed at Benny and Dutch.

"Revy... they are just taking their time... take it easy..." Rock cautiously spoke from a distance.

"How would you know, Rock!" Revy continued tirading "You're just standing there with a pen and clipboard in your hand"

Dutch and Benny continue standing put, the big brown box resting on their arms like an elephant. Sweat was dripping down from their faces in torrents under the blazing sun. Even with their strong muscles, the two couldn't seem to do their job without support.

"Hey, if you could stop whining Revy," Dutch yelled through the gnashing of his teeth "Can you... at least... give me and Benny... a hand?"

"Hmph. Fine!" Revy pouted as she ambled over to the crate.

Rock meanwhile, watching the spectacle of Revy 'helping' her comrades, was tallying up the money total.

"OK, so... since we are getting this amount of money per bag and as we move along this happens..." he muttered to himself as the three strongmen hoisted their cargo onto the boat.

Suddenly, Rock could hear a faint screech on the floor. He stopped in his tracks trying to find out where the sound was coming from. "Hello?" Rock called out.

The dockyard cargo area was filled with silence. Rock, anxious to see what was lurking in amongst the boxes, slowly took a couple of steps forward. Before he knew, a burly brown figure was towering over him, wielding something large over his shoulder.

From what Rock could see, this man was not one of the Lagoon's clientele. Sharp blue eyes, a fair complexion, face muzzled with a 5 o'clock shadow... this was someone Rock never saw coming.

"This is... the Black Lagoon, right?" the strange man asked in a thick accent.

Tears of fear were about to form on Rock's eyes. With a menacing figure leaning over him ready to strike, Rock couldn't turn him away.

"Uh..." he stuttered "Y- y- yes... this is the Black Lagoon." Trying to be diplomatic he tried to treat him as if he was a prospective client "How- how- how may I help you sir? Do you need to see someone?"

Niko was stunned and yet disgusted by what he was up against. A shakingly scared business boy? I bet he doesn't have any balls to take me on Niko chuckled to himself. "Do tell me..." Niko sounded more formally menacing "Is there a girl here that goes by the name of Rebecca around here?"

By now, Rock was shaking in his boots like a jackhammer. If the guy means business... Rock shuddered then... he means business

"Uhh... w- w- why do you want to know?" Rock squirmed. His legs now seemed frozen solid.

"I need to do some..." Niko was trying to find the right words to calm the pipsqueak down "...business with her"

Oh good, this guy must be another client... Rock soon began to calm his nerves, knowing he may be making the right calls here and not scaring away another potential customer. Pointing his finger at the three Lagoon members getting off the PT Boat having loaded the crate of coke on board, Rock said "Uh... she's right there. I'm sorry but we-"

At the drop of a hat, Niko swung his bat and knocked Rock to the floor.

"Thanks" the Serb replied. Putting away the bat against a box, Niko unsheathed his MP5.

"Come on Rock! Let's go!" Revy screamed from inside the PT Boat.

Inside, the smell of nicotine fills the room as Dutch lit himself another cigarette to help him "cool off".

"Gah, and this is why I am the only proper smoker around here..." Revy muttered to herself as she clenched her fist around the hooter.

Giving it one final tug, Revy yelled "Rock! Get the f*** over here and-"

Her cries were cut short when Niko fired his MP5 at the boat. Bullets ricocheted off the exterior just as Revy ducked back in.

"What the f*** was that noise?" Benny yelled as he clambered into the control room.

"Urgh, probably some angry customer..." Dutch exclaimed.

Before they knew it, Revy unsheathed her PM-63 out. "So you wanna play rough eh?"

"OK you b***. Let's see what you made of!" Revy yelled at the oncoming gunman. Hopping out of the boat like a gazelle, she sprinted across the deck towards the warehouse.

"There you are you little b***!" Niko yelled as Revy bounced her way past the shots. As Revy fired her gun, Niko too showed a little spring in his step, going out of his way when the bullets seemed to barely miss him.

Ducking behind the wall of the warehouse, Niko loaded himself another magazine into the SMG.

OK, so what do you think that b*** will plan next? Niko tried to formulate a good tactic There's a door right next me, she might be expecting me to go through that...

Suddenly, he had a flash of inspiration. She wants him to make the next fatal mistake, so why not turn the tables?

Inside, Revy had her index curling snugly around the trigger. The shadow of Niko suddenly fluttered by the door. At the same time, it opened.

"Ha! Got you now!" Revy smirked as she fired her PM-63. All she was hitting however, was air.

Confused, Revy walked out onto the open deck. PM-63 still clutched to her hands, she looked in both directions, wondering where her supposed target went.

Honk! Honk! "Revy, when can we go?" Benny called out from the PT Boat.

Cautioning herself forward towards where she can see the boat, Revy called out "Just go on ahead, I'll probably join up later"

Suddenly, Benny yells "Revy! Behind You!"

As Revy turned around, a large wooden bat struck her on the face, sending her flying onto the ground.

At that instant, Dutch revved up the engine. Over the loud roar of the engine, Niko grunted as he continued to swing his bat at the evasive Revy.

The boat continued to speed ahead as Revy got back on her feet. Niko tried to swing at Revy again but the bat misses. In a split-second, whack! Revy gave a whirling kick to the head. Niko managed to stay standing to keep his sense in check but his vision blurred as Revy prepared to deliver a knockout punch. With all his might, Niko swung the bat again, blocking the punch.

Angered by the persistence of her victim, Revy whipped out her PM-63 but not before another swing of the bat knocked it out of her hands. Visibly annoyed, Revy was about to grab her Cutlass pistols just when Niko chops her in the chest and neck. Next thing she knows, she is again on the ground, her arms being stretched and locked behind her back.

The screech of Revy being slowly trodden on by him was enough to make Niko satisfied. Whipping out his MP5, he chuckled "You know, for a beautiful lady, you're not such a bad assassin, trying to kill my brother like that!"

With a stern smile on her face Revy replied "And for a war veteran who knows systema, you're not a bad dancer!" before she kicked Niko in the groin, causing him to stagger back. Rather than continue fighting the b*** in the open, Niko opted to tire her out. Bolting for it, he dropped his MP5 and bat near one of the many used crates.

"Now where did that son of a b*** go?" she muttered to herself, wiping the blood gashing out of her lip.

Looking straight ahead at the mass of crates in front of her, a smirk appeared on Revy's face. "He may be a skilled war veteran, but hell he is stupid" she muttered to herself. She also noticed the discarded MP5 and baseball bat. "Make that really stupid" she added on.

"Now where did that son of a b*** go?" she muttered to herself, wiping the blood gashing out of her lip.

Looking straight ahead at the mass of crates in front of her, a smirk appeared on Revy's face. "He may be a skilled war veteran, but hell he is stupid" she muttered to herself. She also noticed the discarded MP5 and baseball bat. "Make that really stupid" she added on.

Atop the nearest small box sat Revy's own grenade launcher. Knowing that the weapon might finish off her target quick and clean (with enough time for her to catch her crew), she happily grasped it - not before tucking away her Berettas of course.

Deep in the labyrinth, Niko cautiously sneaked his way down the paths, hoping to find an exit from which he can escape. Glock clutched firmly in his hand, Niko firmly hugged the corner of a yellow crate. At the sight of a dead end upon looking to the left, he mumbled "Ah f***!"

Hearing footsteps, Niko dashed off to his right, hopefully thinking that he might ambush Revy. Revy meanwhile walked into view. Seeing a glimpse of Niko's sole, Revy knew exactly what to do next. "There you are you little f***!" she yelled as she fired a grenade. The explosion was enough to make Niko lose his balance, but not enough to actually make him trip. Staggering along towards another junction in the maze, Niko turned around just as another flash of yellow and red blaster out. Taking out a M67 grenade from his pocket, he lobbed it up and over a tall set of covered boxes.

As Revy made her way through the maze, she saw a small green object land by her feet. Instantly recognising it as a grenade, Revy made a rather ambitious leap and clinged onto the top of a blue crate. WIth seconds ticking away, Revy hoisted herself onto the top but the blast from the grenade was enough to make Revy stumble and fall. "Ouch!" Revy silently yelled.

"Ah, there you are!" Niko chuckled as he took the pin out of another grenade. Instead of lobbing it though, he decides it's best to cook the grenade so as to give Revy a nasty surprise.

Revy, in all her might, struggled to stand tall. Again trying to discern Niko's location, she scanned her surroundings.

Hmmm... you are one tough act to follow. And your brother was easy pickins Revy mused to herself before seeing another grenade being tossed into the air. Revy sprinted in the other direction as fast as she could, ultimately revealing herself to Niko's point of view. Niko fired off shots from his Glock in Revy's direction but missed. Revy turned about face and unsheathed her Cutlasses. With a fury releasing itself within her, Revy simultaneously fired the Berettas. Oh s*** Niko gaped in awe. He turned around to try to get away but was too slow on the ball - Revy's bullets hit Niko in both feet.

Niko stumbled to the ground groaning in extreme pain, hand pressed against the crates for support. Within moments, however, Niko reached yet another dead end. Angered by this showy business, Niko turned back to find Revy ready to fire her Beretta. "Oh you think you're so tough now, huh?" Niko grunted; and with that, he charged as fast as he could into Revy, fist clenched very tightly. Without time to shoot, Revy sidestepped and dodged the attack. Niko then swung his fists round this time to deliver an uppercut. Revy this time is hit and knocked to the ground, dropping one of her pistols, but before she could be bashed by another one of Niko's punches... smack! In an instant, Revy rolled out of the way, unsheathed her remaining pistol and bashed Niko to the ground with it.

Now the tables have turned and Niko lays on the ground, face now scarred thanks to the whipping.

"Hmph. I guess you too are easy pickings." Revy spoke coolly. Looking at her fingernails, she continued "You know, the loansharks did give me a nice pay for murdering your brother discreetly. I suppose they won't mind if they have your head too. Pegorino is really mad..."

"Shut up!" Niko screamed at the top of his voice "Just shut up! You selfish b***, you only did it for money and yet you don't give a f***!"

Revy continued to look indifferent towards Niko. This guy's started to sound like an arrogant prick

"Go to hell, you b***!" Niko yelled again.

"Whatever..." Revy muttered before pulling the trigger and ending the gangster's life.

When all the smoke clears, Revy looks at the mangled body and chuckles "Well, you first, my man" and with that, she walked down the path she came to head out of the maze.

Winner: Revy

Revy won this match for a very good reason - although Niko had the better SMG and melee weapon as well as combat experience, these weren't enough to cancel out Revy's unparalled skill in dodging bullets and handling her guns almost with beauty and precision (in other words, her ambidextrousness) as well as the X-Factors in agility and brutality


	41. Chapter 41

Legolas: Prince of Mirkwood and a Master Archer who joins The Fellowship and embarks on the journey to destroy the One Ring and fights alongside Aragorn and Gimli after The Fellowship was broken.

Vs.

Sebastian: Once a Prince of Starkhaven who is now the only surviving heir after his family is murdered and receives help from Hawke to exact revenge on those who killed his family

It's the Battle of the Master Archers but...

WHO IS DEADLIEST!

Legolas Weapons Close Range Elvish Long-Knives  
Long Range Bow of Galadrim  
Armor Rohirrim Arm Guards w/Chainmail

Legolas

Sebastian Weapons Close Range Dual Spider's Heart  
Long Range Starkhaven Longbow  
Armor Starkhaven Armor

Sebastian Vael

X-Factors

Legolas-Sebastian

90 Training 87

Edge Legolas: Sebastain had training but his parents thought that he was going to be a disgrace to the family name and so they exiled him and he became part of the Chantry and the Chantry is a Church so he didn't have any fighting training. Legolas had full time training especially with the bow and arrow

91 Combat Experience 93

Edge Sebastian: Legolas has a lot of experience sepecially when counting him taking down the Cave Troll with help especially taking out a Mumikil by himself. Sebastian has fought both men and monsters fighting against the people who murdered his family and the creatures like darkspawn or even a high dragon with Hawk's help.

100 Master Archery 93

Edge Legolas: Legolas is the master Archer when you look at all the things he has done with it. He has killed a lot of Sauron's minions just with his bow and arrow and can fire 2 arrows at the same time and use it even in close range. Sebastian is good and very accurate but can only fire 1 arrow at a time.

Sebastian: RedRedRedRedRed

Legolas: BlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

After the death of Alistair all the countries of Thedas decide to avenge the death and sail to Middle-Earth and begin a war with the people of Middle-Earth. Sebastian Vael has hired 4 mercenaries to assist him and they decide to scout out Middle-Earth. While they are scouting in a forest known as Mirkwood unknown to them they have entered the forest of the Prince elf Legolas. Legolas with the elf sight sees them and brings 4 Mirkwood elves with him to confront them. Legolas finds Sebastian and the mercenaries and orders his elves into position to ambush them and loads an arrow into the Bow of Galadrim. Without warning one of Sebastian's mercenaries goes down with a arrow stuck in his neckRed. Sebastian and the mercenaries turn and see Legolas and the Mirkwood elves on the hillside and take out their bows and arrows with Sebastian taking out his Starkhaven longbow and they begin firing their arrows with Sebastian scoring a hit on a Mirkwood elf hiding behind a treeBlue. Legolas takes out his elvish long-knives and orders the elves to charge and so they also take out their elvish swords. Sebastain sees this and takes out his Spider Heart daggers with the mercenaries taking out their swords and they charge to. 2 mercenaries charge at Legolas and Legolas uses his dual elvish long knives to parry their strikes and then stab both of them at the same timeRedRed. A Mirkwood elf charges at Sebastian and Sebastian is able to duck under a slash from the elf and then stab him in the back with both daggersBlue. Sebastian's last mercenary is able to hold off the last 2 elves and stabs 1 right through the stomach with his sword but while pulling his sword out the last mirkwood elf stabs the mercenary through the backRedBlue. Both Legolas and the last elf charge at Sebastian and Sebastian takes out his Starkhaven longbow and fires hitting the last elf in the heartBlue. While trying to get another arrow into the longbow Legolas quickly moves in and uses his knives to destroy the longbow and so Sebastian quickly takes out his Spider Heart daggers and the two engage. Legolas tries to slash and stab Sebastian but his armor holds meanwhile Sebastian is able to stab Legolas through his chainmail armor on the right hip. Legolas yells in pain and kicks Sebastian back and starts running and Sebastian gets up and chases after him. While running Legolas takes out the Bow of Galadrim and learns that Sebastians right arm is not protected aims and fires hitting Sebastians right arm making him drop one of his daggers and Sebastian still charges. Legolas quickly acts pulling back 3 arrows which stuns Sebastian as he has never seen that and Legolas releases. 1 arrow hits his armor bouncing off but the other 2 arroww gets lucky hitting Sebastian on his forehead and right between the eyesRed. The Prince of Starkhaven falls down dead, Legolas moves in to make sure he is dead and yells in victory "For Mirkwood!"

Winner: Legolas


	42. Chapter 42

Akemi Homura, the time travelling anime magical girl who makes up for her lack of offensive magic with stolen military hardware.

VS

The Terminator, the cyborg sent back in time to eliminate John Connor.

kemi Homura

800px-PMMMat42

Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura is a dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl". Homura became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known only as "Kyuubey", in exchange for the power to go back in time to prevent the death of her friend Madoka Kaname, going through several alternate time streams in her quest to save Madoka. In exchange for this power, Homura must battle mysterious monsters known as "witches". Later in the series, Homura discovers there is more to her contract than what Kyuubey told her. Homura possesses the power of time travel and manipulation, as well as a "hammerspace", she uses to store her many stolen weapons. As Homura has no offensive magic, she uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons such as assault rifles and rocket launchers from the Yakuza, JSDF, and U.S. military. Homura quickly gained a large fanbase and has become something of a meme among fans of the series, both for her weapon stealing and her constant "guarding" Madoka, which sometimes results in stalker like behavior. Thus, Homura has several fan nicknames, including Homu, HomuHomu, Homerun-chan, Hommando (for her weapon use), and fans referring to her implied lesbian interest in Madoka as "HomuLust" and her apartment as "HomuHome".

Terminator

Terminator l

The Terminator is a formidable robotic assassin and soldier, designed by the military supercomputer Skynet for infiltration and combat duty, towards the ultimate goal of exterminating the human resistance. It can speak naturally, copy the voices of others, read human handwriting, and even genuinely sweat, smell, and bleed. To detect the Terminators, who are otherwise indistinguishable from humans, the human resistance uses dogs to alert humans to their presence. The most notable science fiction characteristics are that of an expert system featuring strong AI functionality combined with machine learning, and the system can interpret arbitrary non-formalized tasks. The other notable component is that of a power source which can last 120 years.

A trait persistent throughout the series is the faint red glow of the "eyes" when online, which dim to nothing when a Terminator shuts down.

Weapons

Melee

Katana (Homu)

Katana

Akemi Homura stole a katana from the Yakuza. The katana is a razor-sharp curved steel blade of 60-73 cm in length, made from a combination of hard and soft steel from optimum strength and sharpness.

Switchblade (Terminator)

Switchblades

A Switchblade is a knife with a blade that unfolds by a spring mechanism, making the weapon both more concealable, yet able to be readies quickly.

119's Edge

Homura's Katana for its greater length and sharpness.

Handguns

Desert Eagle (Homu and Terminator)

Desert-eagle

The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine.

Shotguns

Remington 870 (Homu)

Remington870

The Remington 870 is a pump-action shotgun, which, for the purposes of this match, will be in 12 gauge, with a six-round tubular magazine. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters.

Winchester 1887 (Terminator)

Original-terminator-2-hero-winchester-shotgun-comparison-vintage-x1200-x1200

The Winchester 1887 is a lever-action shotgun, for the purposes of this match, with a five-round mag in 12 gauge. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. The Terminator has been seen to be able to use the weapon one-handed, racking the weapon with a flick of his wrist.

119's Edge

Homura's Remington 870 for its superior capacity.

Automatics

Howa Type 89 (Homu)

Type89

The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters

U** (Terminator)

U**

The U** is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original U** has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters.

119's Edge

Homura's Howa Type 89 for its superior range and rate of fire.

Machine Guns

M249 SAW (Homu)

Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-

The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second.

Minigun (Terminator)

Minigun

The Minigun is an electrically operated gatling gun with an extremely rapid rate of fire, up to 6000 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 853 m/s. Because of his superhuman strength, the Terminator can carry the minigun around while firing.

119's Edge

The Terminator's Minigun for its superior rate of fire.

Heavy Weapons

AT4 (Homu)

800px-PMMMurw1

Got enough rockets there Hommando?

The AT4 is an 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher with a maximum range of 2100 meters from a point target. The warhead is an armor-piercing shaped charge. Homura has numerous AT4s in her hammerspace, which she can fire in rapid succession.

M79 Grenade Launcher (Terminator)

M79-Grenade-Launcher

The M79 is a single-shot grenade launcher firing a 40mm round. The weapon weapon had a maximum range of 400 meters.

119's Edge

Homura's AT4 for its much greater range and impact.

Special Abilities

Time Manipulation (Homu)

Akemi Homura's main ability is the power to manipulate time, including the ability to travel back in forth in time, and manipulate the flow of time or even stop it. For the purposes of this match, Akemi Homura will be able to slow down time enough that it will be difficult (even for a Terminator) to hit her, but not to truly dodge bullets. Homura will also be able to stop time completely for a maximum of 30 seconds. Any projectiles fired during time stop will hover inches from the target and impact as soon as Homura ends the time stop.

Superhuman Durability (Terminator)

The Terminator is capable of surviving massive amounts of damage, easily shrugging off multiple bullet impacts and can survive having its outer covering burned away. It will keep moving even if it loses a limb, though its abilities will obviously be reduced.

119's Edge

Homura's Time Manipulation, as it will allow her to get a hit in with her AT4 without worrying return fire. This might not kill the Terminator outright, but it will damage it enough to give Homura the break she needs.

X-Factors

Homura X-Factor Terminator

53 Durability 93

87 Combat Experience 92

85 Stealth 90

92 Agility 72

58 Physical Strength 95

99 Weapons 87

98 Powers 90

Battle

The Terminator appeared in an oil refinery in Mitakihara, in search of a girl named Akemi Homura, who, in the future, would lead human forces to defeat the mechanical armies of Skynet in Japan.

Homura walked into the oil refinery from the other direction. The Terminator said "Are you Akemi Homura?"

"Yes, What is it to you?!", Homura asked.

"I am here to terminate Akemi Homura", the Terminator said as he drew a Desert Eagle and fired a Homura.

Homura rolled out the way and pulled out her own Desert Eagle, firing three shots into the Terminator. The Terminator, however, seemed unphased.

The Homura ducked under a piece of machinery as the Terminator got out an U** and fired on Homura, the rounds bouncing off the steel in a shower of sparks. Homura got out her M249 SAW and fired over the machine, hitting the Terminator several times.

Like before, the Terminator ignored this and got out an M79 Grenade Launcher. Homura slowed down time just in time, avoiding the blast of the explosion and firing her SAW at the Terminator until the belt went dry.

At that moment, the Terminator, unphased by the dozens of bullet holes in its chest, raised an M134 minigun, the weapon spitting out thousands of rounds per minute. Homura had to do something if she wanted to survive.

Homura pressed the she shield on the side of her arm and immediately, time froze, the bullets suspended in mid-air. Homura raised an AT4 rocket launcher, taking aim at the Terminator and firing. As time returned to normal, the rocket impacted the Terminator in the torso. The blast also detonated a fuel tank behind the time-traveling cyborg, engulfing Homura's foe in a flash of fire.

Homura turned around and walked away from the scene, sure that her foe was dead. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and Homura fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw that her lower torso was shredded by a shotgun blast.

Homura got out her Desert Eagle, hoping to make a last stand against her foe. The Terminator walked out of the inferno behind it, its organic outer layer burned away, revealing a metal exoskeleton. One of the arms appeared to have been blow off by the rocket. In its remaining arm, it held a Winchester 1887 Shotgun.

Homura fired her remaining rounds at the Terminator, but they bounced off it metal armor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of the shotgun.

"Madoka... I'm sorry", Homura said, "I... failed... you".

As Homura finished her least words, the Terminator fired, killing Homura with a shotgun blast to the head.

Note: Spoilers for Madoka ending beyond this point, highlight to reveal text:

Homura felt a sharp pain, and then nothing at all. Until, seconds later, she felt a pair of warm arms holding her.

Homura opened her eyes. She was floating the middle of space, an in front of her, was a familiar girl with pink hair, in an outfit similar, but not identical to Madoka's magical girl outfit.

"Madoka?...", Homura asked.

"Welcome home, Homura-chan", Madoka said.

"Where am I... What happened to you...", Homura asked.

"You could say I became a goddess, or perhaps the personification of hope.", Madoka said, "Anyway, you do not need to worry about Kyubey anymore..."

"What about that machine?", Homura asked.

"Oh, I have plans to deal with it... plans involving you... I'll let you know when the time comes, but for now, you are at peace".

WINNER: Terminator


	43. Chapter 43

Kaede "Lucy", the diclonius, the next step in the evolutions of H*** sapiens, with a vendetta against the human race.

VS

Saori, the "witch" created in a laboratory with alien technology, capable of cutting anything within six meters to pieces.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Kaede "Lucy"

"

You know isn't human? PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

— Kaede "Lucy"

"

Lucy with a gun

More pics. Originally known as Kaede, "Lucy" is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects or throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as "Lucy" spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. "Lucy" was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor.

Weapons and Abilities

Vectors

Elfen Lied ep2 Vectors

"Lucy's" Vectors are four invisible limbs capable of vibrating at high speeds, cutting through objects like a vibroblade, easily cutting through flesh, as well as being able to strike with destructive force, throw small to medium-sized objects at high speeds, turning mundane objects from pens to 2x4s into lethal projectiles, block small caliber ammunition and lift objects up the size of a small boat, and even lift "Lucy" into the air, giving her the ability to seem to hover. The vectors are not without their weaknesses, however, as damage to the conical, horn-like pertrusions on Lucy's head can disable her vectors, and the vectors have a maximum range of only four meters.

Thrown Objects

"Lucy" is capable of using her vectors to pick up objects and throw them at extremely high velocities. For instance, throwing a pen will cause it to impact with force similar to a bullet, while 2x4s can be throw hard enough to embed them in concrete.

MP5 Submachine Gun

SAS H&amp;K MP5

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rpm.

Saori

"

Kill each other? Don't be stupid. This is a one-sided slaughter, from my side.

— Saori

"

Saori portrait

more pics Saori is a secondary antagonist in Lynn Okamoto's manga Gokukoku no Brynhildr, currently being adapted into an anime. Saori is a "witch", possessing supposed magical powers, but is stated to have been created in a laboratory. It is later suggested in the manga her creation and abilities actually use alien technologies. Each "witch" has different abilities, ranked from AAA to C depending on the combat utility of their abilities. Saori is first introduced when she is used as an assassin by the organization who holds her captive. Saori was sent to the Dresden Pharmaceutical company Takayama factory, which produced special pills designed to delay the inevitable death of a "witch", which will cause her to literally disintegrate in 35 hours if the medicine is not taken. Saori is sent to the factory to eliminate Kuroha Neko, an escaped B-ranked "witch" slated to be killed, to dispose of what the organization holding her captive considered a defective product. Neko, aided by paralyzed future-predicting witch Kana Tachibana and expert hacker Kazumi Schlierenzauer, as well as a highly intelligent normal human (and series protagonist) Ryouta Murakami attack the factory in an attempt to steal some the pills.

Neko engages Saori in combat, Neko's power to destroy any inanamate object from a range proving little use against Saori's powers, the ability to cut any object from a range of up to six meters away. Saori kills Neko with her powers, but it is not the end for Neko. Murakami remembers Saori's other power, which Kana told him of before the battle: to turn back time by one minute. Murakami grabs a metal spike lying around the factory floor and impales Saori through the chest with it. Saori is forced to turn back time one minute, at which point, her harness, an implant all "witches" have in their neck deactivates, preventing the use of more magic. At this point, the director of the laboratory activates the harness' other function remotely: release mode, which will instantly kill the victim by causing their body to disintegrate. After Saori's death, Neko and Murakami successfully steal the "death suppressants" and escape the factory.

Weapons and Abilities

Cutting Ability

Saori cut 2

Saori is able to instantly cut any object within six meters at will. This ability makes her extremely dangerous in close quarters combat, with her being able to cut through even industrial-grade steel, as seen when she effortlessly destroys an industrial grade water tank. This ability, however, it not without its warnings, manifesting itself as a dome of light covering the range of her attack radius.

Time Reset

Arguably Saori's most powerful ability is her power to reset time. While it can save her life if she is mortally wounded, it also have a significant weakness: Saori's harness limits how much she can use her abilities, and if she uses this ability after extended combat, she will "hang up" and be unable to use her powers for 24 hours. In spite of this, this ability does mean that any attacker must make sure their first attack is an instant kill, such as decapitation or destruction of the brain.

X-Factors

Quantifiable

X-Factors

Kaede "Lucy" X-Factor Saori

80 Combat Experience 70

82 Intelligence 73

90 Agility 75

100 Killer Instinct 100

98 Brutality 85

80 Element of Surprise 95

Explanations

Lucy takes combat experience, having evaded and fought against the authorities for much of the time that she was free from the lab, whereas Saori has only fought when she was deployed by the lab, meaning she would have much less experience. Likewise, while neither was formally educated, Lucy has spent more of her life outside a containment facility, and likely knows more about the world. In terms of killer instinct, the two are even, both killing without the slightest hesitation. On the other hand, Lucy is more brutal with her kills. While Saori's slashing attack can be very nasty, it is likely to kill the target quickly. Lucy, on the other hand, will sometimes torture her victims prior to killing them. For instance, severs one of Bandou's arms and gouges out his eyes, for instances. Finally, Saori takes element of surprise simply for her one-minute time reset, potentially allowing her to kill her opponent just when they think they have won.

Battle

Lucy walked into the Dresden Pharmaceutical Company's Takayama factory, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. As she walked onto the floor of the factory, she heard a voice coming from above. "Well..., this is unexpected", the voice said, "I was expecting that failure who can't kill anything, Kuroha Neko. You look like you'll be more of a challenge".

At that, Saori laughed manaically as a dome of light expanded out from her body. Lucy figured this had to be some kind of a attack and rolled out of the way. As she crossed the edge of the dome of light, Lucy felt a pain like someone had slashed at her back with a sword, only barely grazing here.

Lucy tried to launch her vectors at Saori, but Saori activated her cutting attack again. It was then that Lucy realized that Saori had a longer attack range. Lucy retreated behind a metal storage tank. Seconds later, the tank was spontaneously cut into four pieces, spilling water everywhere.

Lucy rolled out of Saori's immediate line of sight. As she did so, she spotted something that could change the course of this this fight: Hanging on hooks on the wall were several sharp metal rods with ring on one end to attach to the hook. Lucy didn't know what they were, she supposed they were some sort of tool, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

Lucy grabbed one of the spikes in each of her vectors and crept behind a piece of machinery. Saori was just around the corner, about ten meters way. Lucy through the spike at her with her vectors, far factor than human hands could throw it. The spike grazed Saori's side, but did not cause any lasting harm.

Lucy released all three spikes, taking dead aim at Saori. When they were about six meters away... They were chopped into several pieces of metal, which made a loud clanging noise as they hit the ground.

Lucy looked around for another projectile, running as fast as possible to escape Saori, who was cutting apart machinery and pipes left and right in her efforts to hit her. It was then that Lucy found exactly what she needed.

Lucy ducked to avoid Saori's sight as she entered the security room. Inside, there was a glassed in guncase containing several MP5 submachine guns. Lucy grabbed an MP5 and walked out the door, Saori was several meters away, searching the factory floor.

Kaede took aim at her adversary and held down the trigger, firing off a burst of 9mm ammunition. Saori clutched her chest and collapsed to the ground, mortally wounded.

Lucy moved in for the kill, ready to finish off her wounded foe when, suddenly, she was back taking cover behind the storage tank, with no recollection of what had happened before then.

Lucy heard a hissing sound, like the opening of an airlock in a science fiction movie. Curious, Lucy walked out to see Saori now had a plastic cylinder, some kind of implant sticking out of her back.

Saori felt her harness hang up, and realized she had to run. Saori fled towards her only hope of surviving now that she could no longer use magic, the firearms in the security room. But it was not the be.

Saori felt an excruciating pain as the lower half of her left leg was severed. Blood sprayed all over the floor as she fell face down on the floor. Lucy raised her vector and slashed across Saori's neck, slicing her head clean off. Saori's head rolled a few feet across the floor, an expression of terror frozen on her face.

Suddenly, the plastic implant in Saori's neck, just below where Lucy had cut, ejected itself. Lucy stared in surprise as Saori's body seemed to disintegrate before her eyes. Then the canister in the implant popped over, revealing... something... with green-colored skin, several eyes, and razor sharp teeth.

The alien parasite that was implanted inside her in the lab crawled away like a slug, trying to get away from Lucy. Its efforts were futile. Lucy balled her vector into a fist and brought it down on the alien, with such force that its body practically exploded.

Lucy then turned around and walked out of the factory.

WINNER: Kaede/"Lucy"  
Expert's Opinion

Lucy won this battle in spite of her shorter primary attack range because of the greater versatility of her vector, which could also throw projectiles. The utility of Saori's time manipulation powers was limited by the fact that she would "hang up" after using them, leaving her practically defenseless.


	44. Chapter 44

Happy Birthday To The Writer, Sparten Warrior. NOW ON TO THE FIGHTS!

* * *

The Punisher (Marvel): War Vet turned ruthless vigilante.

VS

Revy (Black Lagoon), the sadistic pirate who runs all the hands-on operations of the Lagoon Company in South-East Asia...

Who is deadliest!

These are two undefeated warriors I am having fight to the death so here are the weapons.

The Punisher

Long 1

Barrett M82 sniper rifle

Action semi auto

Mag 10 rounds

Range 1.5 miles longest shot made on earth

Long 2

M60

Full auto

Mag 100 round chain

Range 500 meters

Mid-Range 1: M4A1

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 5.56x45mm

Range: 360m

Mid-Range 2: MP5A5

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Range: 200m

Close range 1

Saps12 shotgun

Semi auto or pump

8 shell tube

Range 50 meters

Short Range 2: Dual Custom M1911A1s

Capacity: 8 rounds per pistol, 16 in total

Caliber: .45 ACP

Range: 50m

Explosive 1

M67 Grenade

Blast radius 25 meters

Explosive 2

Explosive: M203 Grenade Launcher

Lethal Blast Radius: 5m

Caliber: 40mm

Rate of Fire: 6 RPM

Range: 150m (Effective), 400m (Max)

Melee 1

XM4 combat knife

Length 9-inch blade

Melee 2

Hand to hand combat training

Revy

Long 1

Remington 700 sniper rifle

Range 1000 meters

Mag 5 round striper clip

Action blot

Long 2

PK machine gun

Range 500 meters

Ammo capacity 100 round belt

Full auto

Mid 1

AK74 Carbine

Semi auto, 3 round burst, or full auto

30 round mag

Range 500 meters

Mid 2

The PM-63

Full auto

Maximum range of about 175 meters

25-round magazine.

Close 1

Remington 870

Pump action

Range 40 meters

8 shell tube

Close 2

Dual Beretta 92FS

Semi-automatic

15-round magazine makes 30 rounds

50m

Explosive 1

Rgd5

20-meter blast radius

Explosive 2

M79 Grenade Launcher

Single shot breach loader

350m

Melee 1

Pistol wipe

Length 3 to 5 inches

Melee 2

Street fighting style

Edges

Long 1 the punisher with the Barrett M82 sniper rifle it has a larger mag, faster rate of fire, and the longest kill shot on the planet so it gets the edge over the Remington 700 sniper rifle.

Long 2 Revy with the PK machine gun it has a better feed system, longer range, and less prone to jamming so it gets the edge over the M-60

Mid 1 Even Both fire a similar speed, and velocity, sure the AK74 Carbine fires a larger round, longer range, and less likely to jam but the M4A1 has faster reload, more accuracy, and faster rate of fire so this is even to me.

Mid 2 The Punisher with the MP5A5 it has a longer range, larger mag, as well as a lot more accurate than the PM-63 so the MP5A5 takes the edge

Close 1 the punisher with the saps 12 there even all but the point that you can change with the Saps12 shotgun from semi auto to pump to increases your accuracy giving it the edge over the Remington 870.

Close 2 Revy Dual Beretta 92FS have longer range, a faster rate of fire and while both have two guns in this range there is almost twice as many shots for Revy before she has to reload compared to frank. Giving the Dual Beretta 92FS the edge over the Dual Custom M1911A1s.

Explosive 1 edge The Punisher Simply because both are grenades but the m67 has more explosive and larger blast radius.

Explosive 2 Revy While the M203 Grenade Launcher is easier to access being on the underside of the M4A1, the M79 Grenade Launcher has a faster load and longer range giving the edge over the M203 Grenade Launcher.

Melee 1 edge the punisher while Revy does not need to draw her melee weapon like Frank does in this cause she had to get up close to use it and if he can't draw his knife he will disarm her with his training.

Melee 2 edge the punisher Hand to hand combat training form all over the world vs Street brawling tactics enough said edge the punisher.

X Factor Punisher / Revy

Training 98/67

Killer instinct 95/99

Endurance 99/99

Durability 99/99

Armor 85/0

Explanations

Training goes to the punisher he has many military boot camp and special training from special forces all over the world while Revy it is unknown whether or not Balalaika had her trained or not.

Killer instinct goes to Revy she does not care who she kills while the punisher will not kill the innocent.

Endurance and Durability both have been shown to have near superhuman levels of both so it is even.

Armor clearly edge goes to the punisher he has that vest with the skull on it and Revy has no armor at all.

The battle will be one on one

Frank walks through the jungle when he sees his target Revy he lays down and aims with his Barrett M82 sniper rifle and takes a shot Revy just moves out of the way on instinct and the round passes through a tree as more rounds come at her she goes to cover and grabs her Remington 700 sniper rifle and looks for him he is easy to spot as she aims at his skull she says "What a f*** d*** painting a big bullseye on himself." And fires the round hits Frank in the chest but his Armor holds true as he smiles and says, "The benefit of painting a big skull on the most armored part of your body is most people will aim for it."

Frank and Revy quickly run out of sniper ammo as both fire there machine guns but Franks M60 jams but Revy's does not as he quickly moves from cover to cover taking his M4A1 and firing hitting Revy's ammo belt for her PK machine gun she has her gun jam. "F*** okay let's see how big sis's (Balalaika) gun works on him as she draws her AK74 Carbine. Both fire at each other Revy misses all her rounds but 1 that hits the m4a1 from his hands as she draws her M79 Grenade Launcher and fires at him. He ducks and rolls grabbing his m4a1 and placing it on his back. As he pulls out his MP5A5 as Revy approaches with her PM-63 drawn.

Then out of cover both see each other and fire tell there clips are empty both missing most shots but Revy hits his vest more but does not make it through Frank grazes her thigh, left arm, and right cheek all are bleeding. As she tosses her Rgd5 at him, he tosses his m67 both scramble for cover. As both lye, there thinking for a second before frank pops up with his M4A1 aimed at her cover but his finger on the trigger of the M203 Grenade Launcher he fires but she dives to safety. Then he grabs his Saps12 shotgun as she has her Remington 870 both fire at each other but neither one gets a hit as both go to their twin pistols.

Frank fires all 16 rounds of his Dual Custom M1911A1s but runs dry as Revy keeps firing this time hitting with the 14 extra shots finally getting through his vest. But not enough to kill him. He holsters his pistols as she runs at him to pistol wipe him but using his training, he disarms her of both pistols before tossing her to the ground.

As he draws his XM4 knife, she tosses some mud into his face she stops to wipe it off when she tackles him she goes for a punch but he grabs it and brings his head up into her nose as he goes to cut her throat but she elbows his hand sending the knife flying. As both get up Revy goes for a kick but Frank grabs her leg and elbows her knee spangling it. As she hits him she stumbles back the she goes for another punch but he ducks grabs the back of her arm and punches her elbow breaking her arm as she yells in pain he quickly knees her in the gut then grabs her around the neck as she is bent over and gives her body a j*** with the load sound of her neck snapping.

He lets Revy fall down dead of the earth ending the criminal know as two hands he walks away.

Winner the Punisher.


	45. Chapter 45

Vampires vs Werewolves  
Today is my birthday, so to celibrate 2 of horror fan's favorite monsters will battle it out to see which is the dominate species. The Vampire, blood-draining demon takes on the Werewolf, terrifying bearer of the lycan curse. The ultimate match up of fictional monsters begins. Who is deadliest?

Vampire

Origin-Mythology.

Service-Since ancient times.  
History-Vampires are a type of demonic undead creature that has superhuman traits and endurance. Their  
Vampire1  
appearance is either humanlike, many times attractive, to being skinny, hunchback, discolored, pale, corpselike and with enlarged claws or teeth. Some vampires can switch between humanlike and demonlike at will, normally by retracting their fangs and claws, allowing them to blend in with human society while hunting. But most vampires cannot change the fact that they have no shadows or reflections. Many vampires can shapeshift, normally into a bat or bat-like creature to give them flight. Vampires also can control many types of black magic depending on the story, though a common ability is hypnotizing people with their eyesight or levitation. Almost every culture in history has had legends about vampires or vampire-like creatures, from the blood-drinking demons of Sumerian mythology, to the Chupacabra of modern Latin American folklore. The most famous Vampires, however, originate from Eastern European folklore. It was believed that especially evil people, or those who had been cursed in some way, would return from the grave as vampires, preying on the living. Only certain methods were believed to be able to destroy a vampire, the most common being thrusting a wooden stake through the heart, and beheading the corpse. Technically, 'vampire' is defined as "any parasite that drains and feeds on the blood or life of the host".

However the characteristics and personalities of vampires have greatly changed overtime. Initially vampires were portrayed mainly as evil semi-demons. Overtime the aspects of their personality, philosophy and even emotion started to appear in popular media. Now a days a vampires are often portrayed more like "rational yet corrupt upper class" rather than "evil demons". In some modern media like the Vampire Chronicles, it is said that vampires even follow religions if they want to, which is a huge contrast with the early concepts of vampires which said they died if they came in contact with holy materials like crucifix or holy water.

Ever since the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker came out in 1897 (based in part on the real-life exploits of Vlad the Impaler), the world has been entranced by vampires in fiction. Vampires first made the leap on to film in 1922 with the release of Nosferatu, and such films as Dracula, The Lost Boys, and Underworld ensure they are here to stay.

Weapons

Fangs-Unlike most interpretations of vampires that only had two fangs, the vampire envisioned by the panel of vampire experts had an entire mouthful of razor-sharp fangs, making it much easier for its bite to puncture the vessels in the neck to feed off of human blood. In addition, the vampire could unhinge its jaws to increase the size of its bite. All this combined with the superhuman strength of its jaw muscles make the vampire fangs a lethal weapon.

Claws-The vampire has razor-sharp claws on the tips of each of his fingers. Each claw was as strong as steel &amp; swung with the vampire's superhuman strength are very lethal.  
Weakness

The vampire's most well known weakness is sunlight. A vampire is not able to go into sunlight or else it will turn to dust. A vampire may also be killed through decapitation, destruction of the heart, or blood loss. Garlic, holy items, running water, etc are not actual weaknesses and will not be considered such for this battle.

Werewolf  
Background

Origin-Mythology.

Service-Nights with the full moon after recieving the lycan curse.  
History-Werewolves were said in European  
Werewolf in front of moon  
folklore to bear tell-tale physical traits even in their human form. These included the meeting of both eyebrows at the bridge of the nose, curved fingernails, low set ears and a swinging stride. One method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound. A Russian superstition recalls a werewolf can be recognised by bristles under the tongue. The appearance of a werewolf in its animal form varies from culture to culture, though they are most commonly portrayed as being indistinguishable from ordinary wolves save for the fact that they have no tail (a trait thought characteristic of witches in animal form), are often larger, and retain human eyes and voice. According to some Swedish accounts, the werewolf could be distinguished from a regular wolf by the fact that it would run on three legs, stretching the fourth one backwards to look like a tail. After returning to their human forms, werewolves are usually documented as becoming weak, debilitated and undergoing painful nervous depression. Many historical werewolves were written to have suffered severe melancholia and manic depression, being bitterly conscious of their crimes. One universally reviled trait in medieval Europe was the werewolf's habit of devouring recently buried corpses, a trait that is documented extensively, particularly in the Annales Medico-psychologiques in the 19th century. Fennoscandian werewolves were usually old women who possessed poison coated claws and had the ability to paralyse cattle and children with their gaze. Serbian vulkodlaks traditionally had the habit of congregating annually in the winter months, when they would strip off their wolf skins and hang them from trees. They would then get a hold of another vulkodlaks skin and burn it, releasing the vulkodlak from whom the skin came from its curse. The Haitian jé-rouges typically try to trick mothers into giving away their children voluntarily by waking them at night and asking their permission to take their child, to which the disoriented mother may either reply yes or no.

Various methods for becoming a werewolf have been reported, one of the simplest being the removal of clothing  
Werewolft  
and putting on a belt made of wolfskin, probably as a substitute for the assumption of an entire animal skin (which also is frequently described). In other cases, the body is rubbed with a magic salve. To drink rainwater out of the footprint of the animal in question or to drink from certain enchanted streams were also considered effectual modes of accomplishing metamorphosis. The 16th century Swedish writer Olaus Magnus says that the Livonian werewolves were initiated by draining a cup of specially prepared beer and repeating a set formula. Ralston in his Songs of the Russian People gives the form of incantation still familiar in Russia.

In Italy, France and Germany, it was said that a man or woman could turn into a werewolf if he or she, on a certain Wednesday or Friday, slept outside on a summer night with the full moon shining directly on his face

In other cases, the transformation was supposedly accomplished by Satanic allegiance for the most loathsome ends, often for the sake of sating a craving for human flesh. "The werewolves", writes Richard Verstegan (Restitution of Decayed Intelligence, 1628), {C}are certayne sorcerers, who having annoynted their bodies with an ointment which they make by the instinct of the devil, and putting on a certayne inchaunted girdle, does not only unto the view of others seem as wolves, but to their own thinking have both the shape and nature of wolves, so long as they wear the said girdle. And they do dispose themselves as very wolves, in worrying and killing, and most of humane creatures. {C}Such were the views about lycanthropy current throughout the continent of Europe when Verstegan wrote.

The phenomenon of repercussion, the power of animal metamorphosis, or of sending out a familiar, real or spiritual, as a messenger, and the supernormal powers conferred by association with such a familiar, are also attributed to the magician, male and female, all the world over; and witch superstitions are closely parallel to, if not identical with, lycanthropic beliefs, the occasional involuntary character of lycanthropy being almost the sole distinguishing feature. In another direction the phenomenon of repercussion is asserted to manifest itself in connection with the bush-soul of the West African and the nagual of Central America; but though there is no line of demarcation to be drawn on logical grounds, the assumed power of the magician and the intimate association of the bush-soul or the nagual with a human being are not termed lycanthropy. Nevertheless it will be well to touch on both these beliefs here.

The curse of lycanthropy was also considered by some scholars as being a divine punishment. Werewolf literature shows many examples of God or saints allegedly cursing those who invoked their wrath with werewolfism. Those who were excommunicated by the Roman Catholic Church were also said to become werewolves.[12]

The power of transforming others into wild beasts was attributed not only to malignant sorcerers, but to Christian saints as well. Omnes angeli, boni et Mali, ex virtute naturali habent potestatem transmutandi corpora nostra ("All angels, good and bad have the power of transmutating our bodies") was the dictum of St. Thomas Aquinas. St. Patrick was said to have transformed the Welsh king Vereticus into a wolf; Natalis supposedly cursed an illustrious Irish family whose members were each doomed to be a wolf for seven years. In other tales the divine agency is even more direct, while in Russia, again, men supposedly became werewolves when incurring the wrath of the Devil.

A notable exception to the association of Lycanthropy and the Devil, comes from a rare and lesser known account of an 80-year-old man named Thiess. In 1692, in Jurgenburg, Livonia, Thiess testified under oath that he and other werewolves were the Hounds of God. He claimed they were warriors who went down into hell to do battle with witches and demons. Their efforts ensured that the Devil and his minions did not carry off the grain from local failed crops down to hell. Thiess was steadfast in his assertions, claiming that werewolves in Germany and Russia also did battle with the devil's minions in their own versions of hell, and insisted that when werewolves died, their souls were welcomed into heaven as reward for their service. Thiess was ultimately sentenced to ten lashes for Idolatry and superstitious belief.

A distinction is often made between voluntary and involuntary werewolves. The former are generally thought to have made a pact, usually with the Devil, and morph into werewolves at night to indulge in nefarious acts. Involuntary werewolves, on the other hand, are werewolves by an accident of birth or health. In some cultures, individuals born during a new moon or suffering from epilepsy were considered likely to be werewolves.

Becoming a werewolf simply by being bitten by another werewolf as a form of contagion is common in modern horror fiction, but this kind of transmission is rare in legend, unlike the case in vampirism.

Even if the denotation of lycanthropy is limited to the wolf-metamorphosis of living human beings, the beliefs classed together under this head are far from uniform, and the term is somewhat capriciously applied. The transformation may be temporary or permanent; the were-animal may be the man himself metamorphosed; may be his double whose activity leaves the real man to all appearance unchanged; may be his soul, which goes forth seeking whom it may devour, leaving its body in a state of trance; or it may be no more than the messenger of the human being, a real animal or a familiar spirit, whose intimate connection with its owner is shown by the fact that any injury to it is believed, by a phenomenon known as repercussion, to cause a corresponding injury to the human being.

Weapons

The werewolf posses a mouth full of powerful sharp teeth that can rip through flesh with ease. The werewolf also has blunt claws which are its main weapon for combat.

Weakness

The werewolf is only a werewolf at night whilst the moon is full, this means that once it's day the werewolf goes into human form and is vulnerable. Werewolves, like most creatures, die of blood loss. In werewolf form, the werewolf loses all human intellegence it had.

X-factors  
Vampire Factor Werewolf  
97 Speed 89  
89 Intellegence 77  
90 Feeding instinct 91  
80 Durability 85  
90 Sense 89

Vampires Red Red Red Werewolf Black2 Black2 Black2

April 29th, 2003

I feel my sanity slipping through my fingertips as the night of the full moon draws nearer and nearer. Jonathon, Trent, and I have come up with a way to prevent us from ravaging the city like we did during the last transformations. Trent owns a cabin in the woods which we plan to sleep in tonight. I fear that if I transform again then my family will be in danger. I pray that we may safely escape this curse on day, but until then we will return to the cabin.

DING-DONG!

Ben dropped his pencil and closed the journal before peeking out of the window. "They've arrived." He thought to himself. He checked his watch. "5:00pm…that might not be enough time." He quickly ran down the stairs and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes. He threw on his coat and opened the door to see his friend Jonathon standing impatiently. "We have limited time y'know." He said leading the way to the car.

"I'm sorry, I was writing my…novel." Responded Ben.

"Stop writing and start reading." Said Trent handing him a newspaper before allowing him in.

"What?" said Ben before looking through it until he spotted something jaw dropping. "The Hell? Vampires?"

"I guess Lycanthropy wasn't the only myth to be true." Said Trent.

"I don't like this and would you speed up already?" said Ben.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Jonathon "We should get there soon."

"We better." Said Ben before studying the article.

Hours later…

The car screeches to a halt as the three men rush out of it. The sun descends into darkness as the three enter the cabin. "Phew." Said Trent.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about the disease tonight." Said Ben while looking around the room.

"Make yourselves at home." Said Jonathon after lighting a cigarette.

Hours later…

"You smell that?" asked Angela, the vampire leader.

The others take a whiff of the air. "Humans" said Orlock "3 judging by the scent."

"Yes, but something seems wrong about the scent, as if their blood is contaminated." said Angela

"But it's an easy meal." Stated Alucard

"True, let's move." Said Angela

The three sped off into the wilderness at high speed, crushing the brush beneath them. Arriving outside of the house, the vampires slowly circled the building, looking for an entrance. Alucard watched the window of the building, hoping to get a look at his prey. Unfortunately for him, his prey was first to spot him. "What in the Hell" said Jonathon with amazement at the sight of the vampire in front of him.

Alucard roared and charged at the building, smashing his arm through the glass window. Jonathon was barely out of range and fell back startled. Alucard brought his arm back and sprinted to help the other vampires bust down the door. Jonathon looked in fear as the window let moonlight shine upon his body. Trent and Ben's jaws dropped at the sight as the door was busted open, letting moonlight illuminate the room. Trent and Ben both gazed at each other before hair grew uncontrollably around their bodies. Their teeth extended and sharpened as the Vampires watched with amazement.

Alucard was first to rush forward, tackling Jonathon to the floor. "Always so brash." Said Angela before joining in the attack. Alucard clawed several times at Jonathon, but the werewolf merely growled and threw him off. He slammed into a desk, scattering several documents and writing materials. Alucard started to get up but Jonathon leapt onto him, slamming the vampire's head into the desk. He bit down into Alucard's skull, crushing the vampires' brain. Red

Seeing this, Angela called to Orlock. "We need to get them in the open!" she said before retreating from the cabin. Orlock shoved Ben aside and followed her outside. The werewolves gave chase to Orlock, Jonathon in the lead. "Angela! ANGELA!" screamed Orlock trying to find his leader. He turned and clawed the side of Jonathon's face twice before turning and running some more.

Angela waited upon a tree branch as Orlock ran below her, the werewolves in chase. She jumped down below, landing on Trent's back. She dug her claws into the back of the werewolves' skull, instantly killing him. Black2

Jonathon stopped and turned, growling at Angela. Angela tore out her claws and stepped off of Trent's corpse. Jonathon sprinted forward, as did Angela. She slid beneath the werewolf and held out her claws, slashing his belly. Jonathon collapsed to the ground as Angela quickly stood and pounced him, digging her claws into his back. He roared in pain before being silenced by a bite to the throat. Black2

Orlock circled Ben, looking for an opening, but the relentless attacks prevented concentration. He slashed at Ben's face, but this served only to anger the werewolf. Ben dug his claw into Orlock's stomach and began to tear the creature to shreds. Red

Ben looked into the decapitated head of his adversary. He leaned in to take a bite of flesh when another scent filled his nostrils. He turned in time to have a side of his face clawed by Angela. He roared as the vampire licked her claws, relishing the blood. Ben rushed forward but Angela side stepped and sliced his face once more. Ben turned, his face now covered in claw strikes, and slashed at Angela. She dodged but at the cost of a large amount of her hair being torn off. She became enraged and charged at Ben, but this charge was a mistake.

Ben clawed at the incoming women and sliced her chest. She screamed in pain as Ben launched several more claw strikes at the foe, spilling more and more blood until her chest was nonexistent. In its place was a large puddle of blood and a man who sat in it all as the sun rose behind him. He looked in horror at his blood covered hands and felt his face. Tears manifested in his eyes as he realized what had befallen him and his friends. Red

This battle was really close but the werewolves managed to secure a win here. The vampires clearly were smarter and faster however they were not as durable as the werewolves. In addition, the werewolves' weakness were not as easy to exploit as the vampires' weakness. If the werewolves lasted to daytime then the vampires would turn to dust as the werewolves go back to human form and go back to living their lives before the battle took place. Werewolves are the deadliest warrior.


	46. Chapter 46

Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) vs Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)

Kouta Hirano, the gun otaku turned zombie-sniper trained by a Blackwater Mercenary and Saeko Busujima, the sadistic kendo champion who takes pleasure slaying the undead.

VS

Yukiteru Amano, the introverted teenager who ended up as a contestant in a battle to the death to become a god, and Yuno Gasai, the sociopathic yandere who murders anyone who threatens her love interest.

Combatants  
HOTD  
Saeko Busujima  
Copy of saeko

Saeko is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in eko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the ur years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor.(from HOTD wiki)  
Kouta Hirano  
Copy of 75684

Kouta Hirano was a somewhat overweight gun otaku attending Fujimi High School, until the outbreak of a zombie virus forced him to flee the school along with Saya Tayagi, a girl in his year. Kouta armed himself with a nailgun he modified into a crude handgun, making his escape along with Saya, soon joined by fellow students Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The group of survivors made their way to the home Marikawa, which she shared with her roommate, an SAT sniper named Rika Minami. Kouta got a hold of an AR-10 and an Ithaca shotgun and proved highly skilled at killing the undead from a range. Kouta revealed that he befriended a Blackwater Mercenary during a trip to the U.S, who taught him how to shoot.  
Mirai Nikki  
Yukiteru Amano  
YukiteruMP5

Yukiteru was an introverted teenager living in Sakurami City until he was given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Amano's, the actions of those around him, but never predictions directly concerning himself. The diary, which takes the form of a cell phone, marks Yuki as a combatant of a battle royale to the death between twelve "diary holders", with the winner becoming Deus' successor as god. Yuki's intends to revive his dead parents if he wins the battle and becomes a god. Amano is aided in the battle, not always willingly, by Yuno Gasai, a violent, stalker-like "diary holder" who happens to be obsessed with him.  
Yuno Gasai  
YunoGasai

One of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga.

Weapons  
Swords  
Katana (Saeko and Yuno)  
Japanese-swords-samurai-swords-musashi-maou-kaze-katana

The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility.  
Other Melee  
Bokken (Saeko)

A wooden practice katana used in the martial art of kendo, the bokken can nonetheless be used as lethal weapon, capable of breaking bones.  
Hatchet (Yuno  
Hatchet

The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapons, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a small head and a handle of about a foot in length.  
119's Edge

Yuno's Hatchet for its greater lethality.  
Misc. Ranged Weapons  
Modified Nailgun (Kouta)  
Kouta Nailgun

A Modified Nailgun is the first weapon Kouta gets his hands on, modifying the weapon with a stock made of scrap wood and a sight made from a pencil and an eraser. The weapon is capable of penetrating a human skull at a range of about 20 feet. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 20-nail magazine.  
Crossbow (Yuno)  
2Crossbows Belgian Crossbow Pistol DX1233 1110

Yuno uses a crossbow at one point during the manga. The crossbow in question appears to be a "pistol crossbow", a smaller crossbow with no stock, and presumably a shorter range, similar to the one above, but more "modern" looking.  
119's Edge

Yuno's crossbow has longer range, but Kouta's nailgun has a higher capacity. Even  
Short Range Firearms  
Model 92 Vertec (Saeko) and Ithaca M37 (Kouta)  
Beretta Model 92 Vertec (Saeko)  
350px-BerettaM92SB

The Vertec is a variation on the Beretta Model 92, US military designation M9. The Beretta is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun, in the Vertec version, it has a 20 round magazine.  
Ithaca M37 (Kouta)  
IthacaModel37

The Ithaca M37 is a 12 gauge pump-action shotgun with a five shell magazine. The weapon has numerous variants, and has seen use for civilian, police, and military uses since its introduction in 1937. Kouta's Ithaca is equipped with an Aimpoint red dot sight.  
Dual Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Yuno) and SIG Sauer P220  
Dual Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Yuno)  
S&amp;W Model 36

The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. Yuno was shown dual wielding the handguns in one episode of the anime.  
SIG Sauer P220 (Yuki)  
Sigsauer p220-2

The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters.  
119's Edge

Saeko's Beretta 92 and Kouta's Ithaca M37 far outclass the Smith and Wesson, even when dual wielded, and can even stand up to the SIG. Edge Kouta and Saeko.  
Special Weapons  
AR10T DMR (Kouta)  
Armalite AR-10(T)

The AR10T DMR is a semi automatic rifle firing 7.62mm rounds from a 10 or 20 round magazine. The 7.62mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 850 meters per second. While I could not find data on the range of the AR-10T, but the similar M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System has an effective range of 800 meters. Kouta's AR10T is equipped with a high magnification scope.  
MP5 (Yuki)  
Mp5

The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters.  
119's Edge

Kouta's AR10 has a longer range, more than making up for its lack of full auto ability.

X-Factors  
Kouta Hirano Saeko Busujima X-Factor Yukiteru Amano Yuno Gasai  
50 80 Agility 69 76  
82 82 Combat Experience 62 82  
90 92 Killer Instinct 59 93  
98 34 Firearms Skill 47 45  
67 76 Physical Strength 73 74  
45 91 Melee Skill 45 91  
50 47 Training 12 29

Battle

Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima walked through a city street in Tokunosu, walking over the bodies of countless zombies that they had killed. The two of them were separated from the rest of the group.

Suddenly, the sound gunfire rang out from around a street corner. Saeko held her katana in one hand and drew her Beretta in case the survivors proved to be hostile, as Kouta checked that all his weapons were loaded.

The two survivors turned the corner, and saw two people, one was a boy armed with an MP5 submachine gun, and the other a girl armed with a hatchet walking over a heap of corpses.

"Hey!", Kouta yelled out the survivors.

The girl responded by drawing a pair of Smith and Wesson 36 revolvers and firing several times at Saeko. Saeko took cover, as did Kouta, who came under fire from fully automatic fire from boy with the MP5.

"We're still human, dammit!", Kouta said, as Saeko added, "Stop shooting!"

Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, having been driven over the edge by the combined trauma of the first the "survival game" and then the zombie apocalypse, did not stop firing. They could no longer tell zombie from human.

Kouta looked up over a destroyed car he was using as cover and fired his AR-10 DMR. The first two shots missed, but the third impacted Yukiteru's MP5. The bullet fragmented as it hit the weapon, sending a fragment into Yuki's arm as the MP5 was knocked out of his hands and launched about twelve feet down the road.

Yukiteru, however drew as SIG Sauer pistol and fired several shots at Kouta and moved from cover to cover. He was getting two close for the sniper rifle, so Kouta took cover and unslung the Ithaca M37 shotgun from his back.

Meanwhile, Yuno Gasai charged at Saeko, revolvers blazing. All of her shots, however, missed, as did a several pistol shots from Saeko's Beretta and a blast from Kouta's shotgun.

Kouta fired three more missed shots at Yukiteru, who returned fire again. Yuki took cover behind a car and reloaded, before coming up to fire at Kouta. Kouta, however, was ready for him, and lined up Yuki's head in the Aimpoint sight and pulled the trigger.

A blast of buckshot flew at Yuki's head, several of the lead pellets tearing up his face and shredding his brain. Yuki fell to the ground, dead.

"Headshot!", Kouta yelled triumphantly

"YUKI-KUN! NO!", Yuno yelled, before she drew her crossbow and took aim.

"YOU... KILLED... MY YUKI-KUN...", Yuno said in rage, pointing her pistols at Kouta, but realizing she was out of ammuntion. Yuno drew her crossbow and fired at Kouta, grazing his side with the bolt.

As Yuno reloaded her bow, Kouta tried to fire his shotgun, but he was also out of ammo. Kouta dropped the empty gun and drew the modified nailgun he used as an improvised pistol.

There was not time to aim, Yuno had him dead in her sights. Kouta instead held the nailgun one handed and fired several shots. One of the nails hit its mark, embedding itself in Yuno's arm.

Yuno dropped the crossbow and clutched her arm in pain. Saeko took this opportunity to lunge at her and slash with her katana. Yuno dodged the attack and drew her own blade, slashing at Saeko, who blocked.

Kouta tried to aim at Yuno with his shotgun, but she was too close to Saeko, he might hit Saeko in the blast. Saeko and Yuno's blades clashed, the fight moving further down the street, away from Kouta.

Eventually, However, Yuno drew her hatchet with her other hand as used the head as a hook, disarming Saeko. Saeko stepped backwards, drawing her bokken, but Yuno hit her with the blunt end of the hatchet and knocked her over.

Kouta had to do something. He got back on his AR-10 DMR and took aim at Yuno, who stood over Saeko with axe raised. Kouta squeezed the trigger.

The bullet, however, went slightly wide, resulting in a painful, but not immediately lethal hit to the lower torso. Amazingly, Yuno kept fighting. Saeko, however, had gotten the break she needed.

Yuno charged at Saeko with her axe. Saeko, however, has retrieved her katana, and slashed right through the axe handle and into Yuno's torso. Saeko pulled the katana out, and, with a look of combined immense satisfaction and psychotic euphoria on her face, Saeko thrust the blade into Yuno's back, killing her.

Kouta walked up to Saeko, who thanked him for helping her deal with Yuno. Kouta, however, had found Yukiteru's collection of weapons. Kouta picked up his MP5 and several magazines.

"Nice!", Kouta said enthusiastically, "A Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun, capable of firing in semi auto, three round burst, or full auto! We should take this SIG and the other weapons as well"

"Agreed", Saeko said.

A few minutes later, Kouta and Saeko walked away from the seen, both looking like walking armories. Kouta had the MP5 in his hands and the DMR and Ithaca over his shoulder, the Sig at his side, and the revolver, nailgun, and the hatchet in his backpack. Meanwhile, Saeko had two swords, a bokken, a revolver, and a Beretta in her arsenal.

This was not too difficult of a win for Kouta and Saeko. Kouta had the best training of all four of the contestants, and he and his partner also had better experience. Both Yuno and Yukiteru were very bad with guns.


	47. Chapter 47

Big daddies:The terrifying protectors of little sisters and any splicers worst nightmare

vs

Predators: The tribal alien warriors who are renouned for thier extreme hunts

Who is deadliest  
Big daddies  
Close range: Drill  
Mid range: Rivet Gun  
Long range: Spear gun  
Special weapon: Incinerate and Telekinesis plasmids.

Predators  
Close range: Wrist blades  
Mid range: Plasma caster  
Long range: Mask Laser  
Special weapon: Smart Disc

Subject delta and 3 big daddies are walking down a street in rapture. Ever since the dalek attack all the big daddies are on edge and often walk around is small groups, just to be safe. Suddenly a large crash comes from one of the houses and delta immediatly turns his head towards it. He smashes the door open and finds a predator standing over the body of dead splicer. Delta wastes no time and takes out an incinerate needle and stabs it into his arm, his hand lighting up in flames. He sends the flammes spiraling towards the preadator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma caster, narrowly missing the giant protector. Delta sends more flammes flying at the predator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma cannon again but again it misses.

Delta grows tired of these games and lunges forward catching the predator off guard and knocking him to the floor. He then thrusts his drill downwards into the predators stomach, killing it slowly and painfully. (4-3)

Delta returns to the other big daddies who have been paitently waiting for his return. He gestures for them to carry on when one of them collapses and hits the ground with a thud. (3-3)

Delta rushes to his side and looks over his dead body. He spots a large hole in the big daddies back and looks around for the killer. He spots another predator standing at the other end of the street, his plasma caster poised and ready for firing. Delta growls and the other big daddies open fire on the predator with thier rivet guns but he nimbly dodges all the bullets. Delta takes out his spear gun, loads up a spear and fires it at the predator but like the rivet gun bullets it is easily dodged. He loads up another spear and is about to fire when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye and turns firing a spear at what appears to be nothing.

However the spear stops in midair, almost like it is stuck in something. Slowly the air starts to fade and the body of a predator appears almost out of nowhere, lying on the floor with a spear in it's eye. (3-2)

Delta turns his attention back to the other predator and ducks down just in time to avoid a cluster of flying discs. His friend is not so lucky and is cut to ribbons. (2-2)

Delta roars in anger and takes the rivet gun from the big daddies cold, limp body and fires at the predator. This time it's the predators turn to be caught off guard and he is struck several times in the legs, chest and arms, which brings him to his knees. Delta aims carefully and fires, a single bullet flyingh through the air and nailing the preadator right in between the eyes, bringing him down for good. (2-1)

Delta pumps his fist in victory and turns to face the last remaining big daddy. Suddenly a set of 3 small red circles appear on his chest, forming a triangle. Delta watches in horror as the big daddies is sent flying back, a massive hole in his chest. (1-1)

Delta spins around and spots the the final predator standing a few metres away. Roaring in anger he charges at the tribal hunter, dodging shots from its plasma caster. He takes out another needle and injects it into his arm and points at a broom, proped up against a wall. It lifts slowly into the air before flying at the predator, smashing into it's head. The predator looks in the diretion that the broom came from which gives delta time to close the distance. Raising his drill in the air he brings it down on the predator, who just manages to avoid the attack.

The predator jumps back and his wrist blades come out. He swings them at the huge warrior but they only glance off his armour. Delta swings his drill at the predator but again he dodges the attack. He then jumps high into the air and brings the blade down on the big daddies head, going right through the diving suit helmet and stabbing him through the eye.

Delta stays standing for a few seconds before his body falls to the ground. The predator yanks out his blades and his writs blades retract back into his arms. He then activates his cloaking device and dissapears into the background. Winner Predator

Experts opinion

Thier were alot of good arguments for both warriors but the predators superior fighting skill, more advanced weaponry and training won them the day.


	48. Chapter 48

Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) vs The Bogeyman (Silent Hill: Downpour)

Pyramid Head, the geometrically headed humanoid monster with massive blade who relentlessly pursued James Sunderland though a town of horrors

VS

The Bogeyman, the mysterious masked, raincoat-clad figure with a giant hammer, a manifestation of the inner demons of Murphy Pendleton

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Combatants  
Pyramid Head  
PyramidHead

Pyramid Head is the main enemy in Silent Hill 2 and is one of the most iconic enemies of the series. Pyramid Head himself appears as a large man in dirty glove and an butcher's apron, as well as a metal, pyramid-shaped helmet on top of his head. Pyramid Head appears in the mythology of The Order as an executioner figure, seeking out and killing those whose crimes go unpunished. A painting in the Silent Hill historical society suggests that executioners under the control of The Order once wore a similar pyramidial helmet. The Pyramid Head in the game appears as a manifestation of game protagonist James Sunderland's guilt of over having mercy-killed his wife, Mary. James encounters Pyramid Head a number of times, actually engaging in combat with him twice. In both encounters, Pyramid Head will eventually give up if James dodges his attacks for long enough, however, his defeat can be hastened by shooting him. In the first part of the game, Pyramid Head is armed with a large two-handed sword, referred to as the "Great Knife". Pyramid Head later abandons the weapon and later appears a second time, along with a second "Pyramid Head". Both "Pyramid Heads" are armed this time armed with spears. James engages the two Pyramid Heads in combat, and, after the battle, Remembers his involvement in the murder of his wife, and tells them that he "doesn't need him any more", at which point both Pyramid Heads commit suicide. In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range. Pyramid Head later makes a minor appearance in Silent Hill: Homecoming.  
The Bogeyman  
Bogeyman Downpour

The Bogeyman, is a major enemy in the survival horror video game Silent Hill: Downpour. The "Bogeyman" appears a large man about seven to eight feet tall clad in a raincoat and a gasmask, armed with a massive hammer made from what appears to be a cinder block attached to a metal rod. Murphy Pendleton first encounters the "Bogeyman" in the Centennial Building Otherworld, but the enemy is first described as "The Bogeyman" later in the game by a child Murphy meets in the St Maria's Monastary. The child refuse to let Murphy pass unless he recites a poem he says will ward off the Bogeyman. Murphy searches the orphanage for three paper fragments containing the poem, and eventually returns to the child with the poem. However, when Murphy meets the child again, the "Bogeyman" appears and kills the child with his bare hands. Murphy then goes through another "Otherworld" sequence, confronting and fighting the Bogeyman at one point, hitting him with thrown bricks while evading his shockwave attacks. After the otherworld sequence, Murphy comes out in the St. Maria's morgue, where he is shown the "body" of his dead son, Charlie. Instead of Charlie, the Bogeyman is lying on the gurney, and then comes to life and attacks Murphy, causing him to go into a second "Otherworld" identical to Murphy's old house. Murphy hears Charlie crying for help, only to be faced by the Bogeyman. Murphy fights the Bogeyman and incapacitates him before killing the Bogeyman with his own hammer. After the fight, Murphy is returned to the morque, where he sees the Bogeyman's gas mask is missing, and the face switches from his own to that of Patrick Napier, the man who killed Charlie. Murphy then has a vision Charlie, who tells Murphy not the blame himself for his death. Murphy never encounters the Bogeyman again, however, Ann Cunningham, a police officer chasing after Murphy, sees Murphy as the Bogeyman, and the player must fight Ann as the Bogeyman, whether they allow Ann to kill them, kill Ann, or spare her life influence the ending of the game. While the Bogeyman plays a similar role to Pyramid Head of Silent Hill 2, the Bogeyman represents not judging oneself, but judging others- Murphy's vigilante murder of Patrick Napier, and Ann's belief that Murphy attacked her father, leaving him crippled.

Weapons  
Close Range Weapon  
Tongue-Like Appendage (PH)

In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range.  
Fists (BM)

The Bogeyman is shown to have superhuman strength, as seen by his ability to lift the massive great hammer unhindered. He is easily capable of killing with his bare hand, demonstrated when he snaps the neck of a boy in St Maria's orphanage.  
119's Edge

Pyramid Head's Tongue-like Appendage for its greater ability to kill instantly.  
Mid Range Weapons  
Great Knife (Pyramid Head)  
Greatknifwe

The Great knife is a large, two handed sword wielded by Pyramid Head in Silent Hill 2. The Weapon is about five feet long, and is extremely heavy, meaning Pyramid Head is forced to drag it behind him, slowing his movements.  
Great Hammer (Bogeyman)

The Bogeyman carries a large hammer consisting of a long handle about the same length as the Great Knife and a cinder block for a head. The hammer can strike hard enough to cause severe damage. Unlike the Great Knife, the Great Hammer is not dragged along the ground. That said, the Bogeyman still moves about as slowly as Pyramid Head.  
119's Edge

Pyramid Head's Great Knife for its sharp edge, giving it a greater likelihood of an instant kill vs a blunt weapon like the hammer.  
Long Range Weapons  
Spear (Pyramid Head)

After James escapes him in the hospital (though a woman named Maria, who was with James at the time, is killed) Pyramid Head switches to a light weight spear with a simple metal point. This spear allows him to move slightly more quickly than he can with the great knife.  
Shockwave Attack (Bogeyman)

The Bogeyman is capable of generating shockwaves by striking the ground with his hammer. These shockwaves are capable of creating fissures in the ground, and causing injury to anyone hit by them.  
119's Edge

The Bogeyman's Shockwave Attack for its longer range.  
X-Factors  
Pyramid Head X-Factor The Bogeyman  
92 Physical Strength 94  
96 Durability 90  
7 Agility 12  
Battle

The grinding sound of a large blade being dragged along the ground was heard in Silent Hill's infamous Otherworld, this time manifesting itself as a prison-like dungeon. Pyramid Head walked into the next room, a large, dark underground chamber with bars blocking off one end, and blank concrete walls, like an oversized prison cell, with smaller metal cages and implements of torture hanging from the walls, which were stained with blood.

On the other side of the chamber stood a figure clad in a black raincoat and gas mask, armed with a large hammer that appeared to have a cinder block as a head. The Bogeyman brought down the hammer, and sent a destructive shockwave towards Pyramid Head creating a fissure in the ground as it went, causing him to recoil as shockwave hit him.

Furiously, Pyramid Head advanced forward, but was slowed by the weigh of his Great Knife- truly more of a two-handed sword. The Bogeyman launched another shockwave attack, again slowing down, but causing significant damage to Pyramid Head.

Frustrated with his lack of success with the ranged attack, The Bogeyman went in for the close range kill, swinging his hammer in a great horizontal arc that connected with Pyramid Head, knocking him backwards, and in the process, causing him to drop the Great Knife, sending it sliding across the room.

The Bogeyman raised his hammer to finish off Pyramid Head, but unencumbered by the weight of the Great Knife, Pyramid Head evaded the attack and ran to the side of the room, grabbing a spear from the rack on the wall.

Armed with the lighter weapon, Pyramid Head advanced faster than before, dodging a vertical strike from the Bogeyman and running his spear right through him. The Bogeyman was badly wounded, but not quite dead. Pyramid Head moved in and prepared to finish the job with his sharp tongue like appendage.

But it was not over for the Bogeyman. He caught the appendage in his hand and literally snapped it off, causing Pyramid Head to roar in pain. The Bogeyman responded by kicking Pyramid Head on his back and retrieving his hammer. It looked like Pyramid Head was finished...

But he had landed next to his Great Knife. Pyramid Head seized the large sword as the Bogeyman prepared to bring his hammer down, however, he was interrupted by the Great Knife literally thrusting through his chest. Pyramid Head got up as The Bogeyman fell to his knees. Pyramid Head pulled the Great Knife out of the Bogeyman and brought it down in a vertical strike, splitting the Bogeyman's head in half and going halfway through his torso in a spray of blood. The mangled remains of the Bogeyman fell to the floor.

WINNER: Pyramid Head  
Expert's Opinion

Pyramid Head won this match because of his superior weapons, as well as a possible psychological effect he has, even on monsters. His metal pyramidial helmet also make him less vulnerable to downward attacks.


	49. Chapter 49

two of the universes' most experienced and powerful intergalactic bounty hunters, and pits them head to helmet in an effort to see who is the superior hunter in this action-packed space battle! Lobo, the last Czarnian spit out of Heaven and Hell, and the universe's best bounty hunter, takes on Durge, A Gen'Dai bounty hunter working with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, as well as a "Jedi Hunter" for the Dark Acolytes, and true force to reckoned with. These deadly hunters bring in the best weapons the galaxy has to offer, but in the end, only one will be, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Lobo is the last survivor of the tranquil, peace loving Czarnian race. Pacifism, however, was not in Lobo's nature. He bit off the midwife's fingers, frightened a delivery nurse to death and attacked staff with scalpels at his own birth. His name is Khundian for "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." The carnage was only just beginning, Lobo killed every person charged with overseeing him until he decided to kill every last Czarnian. With his genocide complete, he decided to become a bounty hunter. As a bounty hunter Lobo will take up any contract if the money's right. Whether it be his fourth grade teacher, Santa Claus, or God himself, Lobo will get the job done. He has been barred from Heaven and Hell, effectively making him immortal by default. His speech is peppered with family friendly profanity such as "frag" and "bastich." He's as patriotic as a dead chicken.  
Category: Weapons/Powers/Abilities:  
Weapons: Hooked chains, Blaster Cannon, Flamethrower, frag grenades, various firearms and blades, and anything else he can get his hands on.  
Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, able to knock out Superman and lift 100 tons with ease, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Speed, Immortality, Invulnerability, Regernative Healing factor, Genius-level Intellect, Multilingualism, Enhanced Tracking abilities, and Expert Martial Art abilities, being mastered in numerous forms of martial arts from all over the galaxy.

Durge was a Gen'Dai bounty hunter active in the galaxy for almost two thousand years. Able to survive several near-death situations due to his Gen'Dai heritage and enhanced battle armor, he fought in several wars and collected a multitude of bounties. Over the centuries, Durge acquired a deep distaste for Mandalorians, and even killed their leader at one point. As a result of both personal tragedy and torture, he became increasingly mentally unstable. Tempted by the idea of killing Republic clone troopers, clones of the Mandalorian Jango Fett, Durge was recruited into the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Given the rank of commander, he performed several key missions for Count Dooku himself, and led droid forces in combat on more than one occasion. Near the end of the war, he was launched, and Force-pushed into a star near Maramere by Anakin Skywalker where he was truly killed.  
Category: Weapons/Powers/Abilities:  
Weapons: Duel blaster pistols, energy bolas, Machine-gun gauntlet, wrist-mounted flamethrower, spiked flail, dart launcher, and energy shield.  
Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Size manipulation, and Regernative healing factor.

Battle

The Easter Bunny looked up and smiled as the door to his room opened.

"Lobo!"

"What's up, doc?" The Bounty Hunter said, walking into the Icon of Easter's room. It reeked of liquor and cigarettes, the Main Man thought he smelt some of the damn Bunny's "droppings" in there also. Less than five words spoken and Lobo already wanted out of this rat hole.

"Good to see you! Care for a drink? They're on me! C'mon, let's go to the b-!" Lobo raised his right hand and slammed it on the Easter Bunny's wooden table of alcohol, breaking it in two and cutting of the obnoxious Rabbit's offer.

"Uh…Lobo look I just have a job for you, it's quick and simp-"

"I wanna know what it is, furball." Lobo cut the Rabbit off again, and drew his pistol from his holster. "You got ten seconds to explain the job and the pay, or I blow your ugly a** face off, rodent."

"It's Durge, he's another bounty hunter. You see, Durge has been causing some…trouble for me and my customers. This is where you come in. I need you to mess him up. The pay will be good, trust me. Teach him a lesson he won't forget. Locate him on the Water Moon. Find him and kick his a**!"

"Hold up, I think I'm sensing some movement." The clone trooper slowed his sprint to an unsteady walk and held up his hand. His squadmates slowed behind him, raising their blaster rifles in different directions, crouched and tense. They crept through the shadows of the abandoned CIS factory, their muffled footsteps echoing in the vast, open hallways. As they approached a doorway, the lead trooper held up a closed fist and motioned for his squad to hold position. He raised his rifle to eye level and cautiously peeked around the corner of the doorway. Seeing nothing, he moved in.

The other clones scanned the warehouse nervously, darting their eyes frantically underneath their helmets. Their own frantic breathing became the only discernible sound as the echoes of their commander's footsteps faded in the distance. Then – a huge boom tore through the air and the ground shook. The clone troopers stumbled and looked around more anxiously still, but held their position. Moments before he turned the corner, the clones heard their commander's footsteps in rapid succession – he was running.

"BREAK RANK, BREAK RANK!" he shouted, his rifle discarded, as he burst through the doorway. The high-pitched whine of a minigun spinning up preceded the rapid burst of bullets tearing in their direction. The commander was thrown into the air as the rounds punched through his armor, killing him instantly. Some of the clones panicked and threw down their weapons, running like their commander. A few held their ground, firing their blaster rifles randomly through the air, unable to see their assailant. Heavy footsteps crunched towards them as they kept up their barrage of blaster fire, and the bounty hunter Durge came into view, his wrist-mounted energy shield activated and deflecting the incoming fire as if it was no more than a squirt gun. With his free arm, Durge swept a lethal burst of flame out at the clones, consuming the troopers in a yellow-orange conflagration that lit up the corridor and amplified their screams of agony. Striding powerfully past his dying foes, Durge deactivated his energy shield and raised his wrist-mounted minigun, shooting at the clones halfway down the passageway. They lurched forward and sprawled facedown across the floor. Durge stopped firing. It was quiet again.

Durge looked around and lowered his weapon. The job was done. The armored bounty hunter exited the bloodied warehouse, and slowly walked towards his ship, ready to move on and find another squad of Clones to massacre. "Hehehe...". Durge heard a sound emitting from behind his ship, and slowly unholstered his blaster pistol, ready to investigate. "Time to die you walking trashcan!". Durge's ship launched forward, hitting him by surprise. Standing over him was none other than the Main Man, Lobo, pointing a blaster at Durge's forehead.

"Here's how it's gonna work, pumpkin. I'm gonna frag you, take your head to the fraggin' Easter Bunny, an' get paid. A'right?"

Durge began to laugh hysterically under his metal helmet, getting louder and louder.

"What the hell, you ain' supposed to laugh! I'm gonna' kill you! Be scared, you fraggin' piece of sh-AHHHHHHHH!" Durge launched the Main Man far into the air before he could finish his monologue. Durge stood up, looking off into the distance to where he threw Lobo; he walked back to his damaged ship, thinking that the fight was over. Two hooked chains flew in from behind Durge, wrapping around his legs and pulling him towards Lobo.

"You think I was a goner? Ha! The Main Man don't go down so easy, tin man! This battle has just begun!"

Durge twisted his arms around the chains and snapped them off his legs before pulling his wrists together and slamming the flying metal back onto Lobo's head. Lobo staggered back and clutched his head, giving Durge time to shake the chains off and spray lead from his wrist guns. Lobo straightened himself up and pushed through the machinegun fire, his body jerking unnaturally, as the bullets tore through his flesh and into the distance. Durge backed up slowly as Lobo advanced, before ceasing the machinegun fire and allowing the weapon to cool down. A hissing sound emerged from the barrel and smoke wriggled out. The shell casings clattered to the floor, and as Durge raised his wrists to fire again, Lobo leaped up and slammed a powerful fist into Durge's midsection, knocking him off of his feet and sending him careening across the open warehouse into a wall, which crumbled and tore by the impact. Lobo slowed his pace as he approached Durge, who was struggling to regain his balance.

"S' h've ya had enough yet, rust bucket?" Lobo sneered.

Durge, raised his left arm and proceeded to open fire at the coming Bounty hunter, walking off the bullets hitting him.

"Pal, y'er gon' have to do better than that to kill me."

Durge unholstered his blaster and struggled to hold the gun steadily at his opponent.

"Hehehe…"

Lobo unholstered his own gun, a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun, and blasted a hole through Durge's chest.

"Huh?"

Durge's chest was back to normal through fast regeneration, and as Lobo was surprised, Durge landed some quick and powerful punches onto his foe. Lobo fired another shot from his shotgun to blow Durge away and keep some distance.

"Oh, It's on now, pal. Y'er done for!" Lobo muttered as he spat onto the ground while cracking his knuckles.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

Durge fired the blaster in rapid succession as Lobo pounded forward at full speed, shrugging off the shots to collide with the bounty hunter. Dust shook from the ceiling and swirled around the empty room, obscuring both warriors from view. As the debris settled, Lobo stood triumphant, arms extended upward, with Durge's limp form hanging in two pieces in Lobo's grasp. "We've 'bout had 'nuff t'day, haven't we?" Lobo jeered. Dragging the two body pieces on the ground behind him, Lobo spotted an injured Clone trooper propped up against the wall, clutching an injury and cowering in terror.

"What're you lookin' at?" Lobo shouted. The Clone struggled to stand, but had his helmet kicked back into the wall. Lobo disappeared down the dark hallway without a second glance at the destruction he had wreaked.  
Winner LOBO


	50. Chapter 50

Iron Man (Bleeding Armor) vs. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)

Weapons and Skills

Iron Man

Iron Man's newest suit of armor, the Bleeding Edge, makes the rest of his arsenal look like a shelf of action figures. Able to be stored inside his body, the Bleeding Edge is always ready to be deployed in a situation, and is small and light enough to provide him unprecedented mobility and impossible speeds, without sacrificing armor integrity. The suit's built in weaponry include Stark's famouse Repulsor blasters, powerful bolts that can easily put men in the hospital in a single direct hit despite their non-lethal design, and the ever-powerful and iconic Unibeam, a chest-focused laser that can be costly to use, but absolutley devestating- a true sight to be seen. With the aid of this set of armor, which includes additional ports for extra weaponry, Stark becomes a triple threat of brains, brawn AND speed.

As far as training goes, Stark has recieved little to no formal training like a military service, but has had sessions of training alongside some of the most powerful Avengers, including fisticuffs from Captain America himself, not to mention running hundreds of simulations in the Avenger's Mansion "Not-Danger Room". Stark may lack in training, but is no slouch in experience, having seen first-hand combat in Korea, Vietnam and Iraq, not to mention his time as an Avenger which lead him to many battles with the Kree, the Skrull, the Civil War (in which, he was victorious), the Secret Invasion and most recently, the Siege of Asgard.

Green Lantern

Hal Jordan was never a man of great arsenal size- he's always relying on one, single weapon of immense power. His legendary power ring, a device which allows him to generate any kind of construct he can imagine, has provided him with all the equipment he and his fellow members of the Corps need. While the Green Lantern Ring can create anything, Jordan's drawback has always been his own creativity. Rarely does he venture beyond the familiar, yet effective, constructs of boxing gloves, brick walls and bubbles, though he sometimes creates and animal or two. Nevertheless; the ring allows Hal to fly without trouble, soaring through the depths of space and through any obstacle- it's not only a powerful weapon, but the only armor he needs as well.

The Lantern has recieved training from his time in the United States Air Force, which drilled the courage and determination into him that he would later need to tap into as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Once he joined the inter-galactic "space cops", Jordan was personally trained by two of the most iconic Lanterns, Sinestro and Killowog, and would rise to fame by his own skill and bravery, earning humanity a good name on the space theatre. As far as experience, few can boast the record carried by the Latern's might- from Sinestro and the Red Lanterns to Crona and Parallax, Hal has faced down threats that would make even his fellow founding memebers of the Justice League quiver in fear.

X-Factors

Iron Man - Green Lantern 140 -STRENGTH- 80

90 -INTELLEGENCE- 60

60 -SKILL/TECHNIQUE- 95

65- TRAINING- 80

85- EXPERIENCE- 100

90 -CREATIVITY- 30

200- DEXTERITY/SPEED- 85

100- WEAPON USE- 100

60- BRUTALITY- 80

The Battle

The orbital Caligula Station was eerie in its dead silence. The normal buzz and chatter of the busy bazaar and news hub had all but stopped when the universes had been merged. The station had drifted from its normal course and now circled about the little blue planet, Earth- the center of the multiverse. The station had already been seized as an asset of the Green Lantern Corps, who quickly chased away all of the scum and villainy that dwelled within the hive. However, between the Sinestro Corp's alliance with The Hand and the forces of Galactus contending with their already pressed army, the Green Lanterns had all but abandoned the facility, with only a few on site at a time for some drinks in-between deployments.

"Great." Though Tony Stark, as he stepped foot into the facility. "This is the last time I listen to that Wilson idiot for a nice place to have a little fun."

The Armored Avenger had been testing a new suit design back home, on Earth. He didn't need one with his Bleeding Edge armor being the pinnacle of technology, but it kept him busy, at least. He was easily spotted amongst the rising columns and empty disc-like platforms of the station, as his armor was needed to break through the atmosphere and reach the dark void of space Caligula drifted upon. The bright red and gold shone clear through the dead of the Station.

After a few hours stumbling about the massive and confusing layout, finding a disturbing number of shoe stores, Stark finally found a place to pique his interests. A fluorescent light shone through the darkness, and the sound of electricity and quiet music hummed from it. The Broken Blade. It was clearly a bar of some sort, and that was good enough for Stark. He wasn't an alcoholic anymore, but he had to admit that the taste of some fine Asgardian wine or even some of that stuff they had on Hala really tickled his fancy. Intergalactic bar? You could sign Tony Stark up for that.

He entered the bar slowly- it seemed just as empty as the rest of the station at first- no bartender or customer in sight. The only thing of note he could see, was the strange Green Flag hanging from the original menu, obscuring it. From the back room, exited a figure, clad in a green and black suit the stuck out almost as clearly as the armor Stark wore now. The same symbol that decorated the flag was upon his chest. The figure dropped his drink immediately, bringing up his white-gloved hand as if it were a weapon, his ring began to glow a bright green.

"Stop right there!" He shouted. "My name is Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814- and this station currently falls with my district of jurisdiction! You are in possession of unregistered weapons technology, surrender now, and you may not have to go all the way to Oa for screening!"

Stark quickly raised his hand, the repulsor in his palm sprang to life. "I'm uh, I'm sorry, Hal, was it? I have a little 'problem' with authority- that won't be a problem, will it officer?" he sarcastically replied- he had fought enough legal battles to keep his work his, and he wasn't about to let some cowboy cop from some loony bin take it from him now.

"I will ask you one. Final. Time. I'm really, really not in a negotiable mood right now, so just put your weapons down and I don't have to hurt you."

"And Cage said I was the one burning the constitution." Stark murmured. "What happened to my rights. You know 'anything I say can and will be put on television and make me more fangirls', or however that's supposed to go."

Hal was already tired of the man that stood before him, and after the news he just received not an hour earlier, the belligerent j*** before him was truly the straw that broke the camel's back. The Lantern threw his fist forward, and immediately a boxing glove of glowing light and energy burst forth from nothing. The glove slammed into Stark's chestplate, knocking him to the ground. It wasn't a very powerful attack, but it surprised the Avenger.

"What the Hell was that?!" Iron Man shouted, half to himself in his surprise.

"Behold- Green Lantern's light!" Hal shouted in response. "I warned you not to keep pressing me, but now I'm taking you down the hard way!" "Green Lantern, huh? I think I used to eat your cereal back when I was a kid." Stark joked as he picked himself up. "But buddy, let me show you exactly why the criminals of New York call me the INVINCIBLE Iron Man!"

Iron Man activated the thrusters on his feet, rushing forward at the Green Lantern with a charging attack. Hal tried to summon up a brick wall from his power ring, but the construct wasn't made fast enough, and Stark collided straight through, shattering it. The Bleeding Edge armor barreled into the Lantern, bringing him to the ground. Hal coughed out in pain as the heavy armor pinned him to the ground. He began to gather energy at the tip of his ring, holding it there, creating a sphere of light, even as Iron Man delivered a crushing punch to his face. He felt his nose shatter beneath the weight of the powerful armor, but his will was undeterred, even as blood ran across his jaw. With a shout, he delivered a counter punch, the sphere of light bursting upon the surface of Stark's faceplate.

Iron Man flew into the ceiling of The Broken Blade with a slam, part of his faceplate had blown away completely, leaving Tony Stark's n*** eye and part of his moustache visible. Stark threw his arm up and fired a few repulsor blasts at the Lantern, but this time Hal was fast enough to throw up a brick wall construct to defend himself against the blows, which impacted harmlessly on the surface. Hal then thrust his fist forward and the brick wall knocked Iron Man into the side of the Bar and trapped him there. Struggling against the construct, the Avenger reached out his armored gauntlet and gripped at a beer bottle on the counter. Gripping it tightly, he threw it at Hal's head. The bottle shattered harmlessly, but it distracted Hal enough for the construct to waver. As soon Stark landed on the ground, he fired off a massive beam of destruction from his chest, tearing into the stunned Lantern and sending him flying.

"Unibeam. For when every last a*** in a room needs to go down right this second." Stark smirked. "Never leave home without it." He touched the side of his helmet, opening up a com line back to his mansion. "Hey, Jarvis? Tell Danny Rand I'll be able to make it over for that dinner party like we planned after-"

Stark was interrupted as a massive green hammer smashed into his back, throwing him into the shelves of brews. Alcohol from various planets and cosmos dripped, wasted, across Iron Man's slumped form. Stark grumbled in irritation as he wiped the booze from his exposed face and brushed off parts of his armor.

Hal stood before his foe. He was strong, that was sure, but he was over-confident. Arrogant. He felt like he did when he first joined the Corps when he was needled by this man's snarky asides and jokes. He raised his power ring and created a set of hand cuffs and a barrier over the port in Iron Man's chest. He was restrained, by all of Hal's willpower, holding him in place. At first Stark struggled, but he soon realized that his Repulsors were useless behind his back, and his Unibeam wasn't going to go off. Reacting quickly, a small weapon popped out of his shoulder panel. It fired a series of darts in a silenced burst that pierced the Lantern's chest and stomach. Hal staggered back, allowing Stark to free one of his hands. A powerful repulsor blast knocked Jordan off his feet, just in time for Iron Man to grab one of his legs with both freed hands, spinning him in a mighty throw. As Jordan sailed through the air, he crashed through the window of the Broken Blade before using his ring to steady himself in flight. Activating his thrusters Iron Man flew out to meet him.

The two heroes traded blows mid-air for a few brief moments, before Stark managed to grab onto Hal's arm. The Lantern was confused at first, but was quickly overwhelmed with pain as the enhanced strength of the Bleeding Edge Armor snapped his arm like a twig. Hal's ring arm hung loosely at his side, broken at the elbow, before Stark gripped his upper arm and roughly raised it quickly, dislocating it at the shoulder. As Hal began to fall through the labyrinth of pillars and platforms that made up Caligula Station, Stark made his final plans. He needed this to end- now. This j*** was interfering with the re-runs of Friends he watched with Pepper, not to mention his work.

Hal landed with a crash. Bleeding in multiple places, with his arm barely still attached at all. Iron Man's heavy boot hit the ground with a metallic thud next to his ear. He wasn't sure what would happen next, but he knew he couldn't lose. He would not let this place be his grave. He could not let his friends sacrifice be in vain. He punched desperately at Iron Man's leg, but he was helpless as Iron Man grabbed his fist. With crushing force, Iron Man began to put all his strength, and after a few brief moments, a shattering sound was heard, followed by the sinking of Hal's heart. The Green Lantern power ring was cracked, right down the middle, shattering the logo of the Corps. Jordan looked upon it with equal horror and confusion, as Iron Man left his broken, beaten opponent on the floor of the Caligula Station.

WINNER- Tony "Iron Man" Stark


	51. Chapter 51

SSgt. Michael Nantz: The Marine Staff Sergeant from Battle Los Angeles who lead what was left of his platoon against more high tech, harder to kill and well trained aliens and destryed their command center practically winning the Battle of Los Angeles

Vs,

LTC, William Lennox: The now Lieutenant Colonel from the 'Transformers 'movie series once part of the US Army now part of the elite team of NEST that works with the Autobots. Now assisting the Autobosts and other NEST forces in searching the world for any Decepticons.

WHO IS DEADLIEST!  
Nantz's Weapons Close Range Beretta 92FS  
Long Range #1 M16A4  
Long Range #2 FN M249 SAW  
Explosive Weapon AT4 and M203 grenade launcher

Lennox's Weapons Close Range SIG Sauer P226  
Long Range #1 M4A1 Carbine  
Long Range #2 Mk 46 Mod 0 LMG  
Explosive Weapon Milkor M32 MGL

X-Factors

Nantz/Lennox

90 Training 95

Edge Lennox: While Nantz has the Marine Corps training Lennox has the Army and NEST training combined.

97 Combat Experience 99

Edge Lennox: While Nantz has fought in Afghan and the more high tech, and harder to kill aliens. Lennox has fought in the Army and the even more high tech, and way more harder to kill Decepticons.

99 Defense of Alien Invasion 90

Edge Nantz: While Lennox and the others were able to beat the Decepticons, that was because they had help from the Autobots and they probably would've lost if the Autobots weren't there. Nantz lead what was left of his platoon which was 4 marines and 1 air force tech sergeant which was 6 counting him. In all against more high tech, and harder to kill aliens and still take out their command ship even though it was protected by an alien tank and probably hundreds of Aliens.

97 Smaller Teams Leadership 95

Edge Nantz: Lennox mostly always fought with larger teams and sometimes a army but he was still a good leader. However Nantz like I said lead a small group of 5 plus him, 6 in all against more high tech and hard to kill aliens and they were still able to win the Battle of Los Angeles by taking out the aliens well defended control ship.

My personel edge goes to Nantz. Lennox may be more well trained and has more combat experience but Nantz lead 5 troops against millions of high tech and harder to kill aliens and still completed their missions of rescuing civilians and destroying the control ship. He has the leadership of leading small teams and lost like 97% of his platoon and still got out all of what was left out alive and practically won the Battle of Los Angeles he didn't require help from aliens he was able to handle the aliens that invaded without the assistance of another alien race where Lennox needed the help from the Autobots in order to win against the Decepticons.

The Battle

Lennox:RedRedRedRedRed

Nantz:BlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

Nantz is leading 4 marines through the streets of LA looking for anymore of the aliens. Meanwhile Lennox is leading 4 NEST troops through LA as well with orders to see if these aliens could somehow bee allies with the Decepticons. Nantz turns to the right looking down a street and sees Lennox and the NEST soldiers. He does know that they could not be allies as his squad should be the only team in the area and so thinks they could be hostiles from some other country and has orders to shoot anything not friendly and so he follows orders. He opens up with his M203 killing the 2 NEST troops in the back RedRed. Lennox and his 2 men immediately head to cover and a NEST soldier armed with a M32 opens up firing 3 shots successfully killing 2 of Nantz's men as they are heading for cover BlueBlue. Nantz returns fire with M16A4 while his other 2 marines are returning fire with a Beretta 92FS, and a SAW. The Marine with the SAW scores a hit on another NEST member riddling him with bullets Red. Lennox reacts by hitting the Beretta wielding Marine with his M4A1Blueand orders the last NEST soldier armed with a Mk 46 to retreat, with Nantz and his SAW carrying marine following. The NEST soldier decides to give Lennox time and waits for the Marines to turn the corner. The SAW marine turns the corner and sees the NEST soldier and tries to raise his SAW but the NEST soldier is able to bring his up faster because of its lighter weight and fills him with bullets but Nantz pops out and hits the NEST soldier with his M16A4 in the headBlueRed. Nantz pulls out his Beretta and starts looking for Lennox, Lennox then pops out from an alleyway and tries to hit Nantz but he immediately takes cover behind some rubble and then Lennox runs out of ammo for his M4A1 and so he takes out his SIG Sauer P226. Both begin shooting at each other with their pistols with both scoring hits on their left arms. Lennox begins running and gunning with Nantz doing the same thing. Soon Lennox decides to take cover inside a building and runs inside what looks like a diner and starts returning fire at Nantz. Nantz takes cover and tries to return fire but finds his Beretta out of ammo, and so as a last resort he takes an AT4 rocket launcher off his back and aims it at Lennox and once he gets him in his sights fires the rocket. Lennox sees this and tries to run but its too late and the rocket hits close enough for the main explosion to kill him and blow him all the way to the back of the room, Nantz moves in to see if his enemy is dead and sees Lennox's lifeless body against the back wall Red. Nantz yells in victory "US MARINES!"

Winner: Nantz!


	52. Chapter 52

"Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price: The two SAS and Task Force 141's deadliest duo who have succeded in killing some of the world's most dangerous men

vs

Dimitri Petrenko and Sgt. Reznov: The Russians of the 3rd Shock Army 150th Rifle Division who survived Stalingrad and helped drive the Red Army all the way to Berlin and participated in the finding of Nova Six

WHICH DUO IS DEADLIEST!

Soap and Price rappel in with Close Range Colt M1911

Mid Range M1014

Long Range M4A1

Long Range #2 M14 EBR

Special PKP Pecheneg

Dimitri and Reznov Charge in with Close Range Tokarev TT-33

Mid Range Double Barrel Shotgun

Long Range PPSh-41

Long Range #2 Mosin Nagant

Special DP28

X-Factors

Soap and Price-Dimitri and Reznov

93 Training 87

94 Combat Experience 93

89 Brutality 95

92 Tactics 86

95 Teamwork 95

89 Killer Instinct 92

85 Discipline 90

80 Extremism 95

95 Hand to Hand 86

Warrior's Personal Weapon Edges

Close Range Dimitri and Reznov: Their pistol has by 1 bullet a bigger ammo capacity

Mid Range Soap and Price: Fully automatic and more rounds vs 2 shots

Long Range Dimitri and Reznov: Bigger ammo capacity

Long Range 2 Soap and Price: More rounds and semi-auto where the Mosin has 5 rounds and his bolt action

Special Soap and Price: Bigger ammo capacity and better accuracy

Soap and Price:BlueBlue

Dimitri and Reznov:RedRed

Soap and Price are in Somalia looking for Makarov meanwhile Reznov and Dimitri are mysteriously transported to Somalia and believe that Dragovich has somhow brought them there and they begin searching for him. While searching in a hotel Reznov and Dimitri see them and think they are with Dragovich and while Reznov takes out his PPSh-41 Dimitri takes out his Mosin Nagant and when Price and Soap get into sight they both open fire. They miss and Soap and Price get into cover and start returning fire with their M4A1's. The shootout continues on for 2 minutes until Price tells Soap that they should split up and while Soap heads up the stairs Price enters a elevator and heads towards the top floor with Reznov heading after Price and telling Dimitri to head after Soap. While running up the staris Dimitri sees Soap and fires missing Soap and tosses his Mosin Nagant pulling out his Double Barrel Shotgun and continuing up the stairs meanwhile Soap takes out his M1014 holstring his M4A1 and waits at a door for Dimitri to come up the staris. As Dimitri moves into Soap's sight Soap fires his Shotgun but misses with Dimitri firing one round from his Shotgun grazing Soap's arm. Soap retreats and turns around to see Dimirti pop out and fire his last round missing Soap who charges at Dimitri since he is out of ammo, and as he turns Dimitri grabs his gun headbuts him and then kicks him against the wall. Soap retaliates as he kicks the shotgun out of Dimitri's hand and then tackles him and begins to continuously puch Dimitri in the face and then picks up Dimitri and throws him down the stairs and picks up the M1014 and as Dimitri gets up Soap fires a round hitting Dimitri who continues to stand and staggers towards him. So Soap takes tosses his M1014 and takes out his M4A1 and fires 10 rounds into Dimitri killing himRed. Meanwhile on the rooftop Price has his M14 EBR trained at the door to the roof and soon sees Reznov's hat and fires only for it to be Reznov sticking his gun out and quickly heads to cover being fired at by Price and as soon as Reznov gets to cover pulls out his DP28 and fires at Price with a bullet knocking the M14 out of Price's hands who takes out his PKP Pecheneg and returns fire at Reznov. The two continue to fire at each other until Reznov rusn out of ammo and takes out his Tokarev TT-33 and sneaks around to Prices right side and sees Price and fires 2 shots at Price with the shots hitting him in the chest and only injuring him. Reznov walks over to Price who is bleeding and tells him "Tell Dragovich when you see him in h*** that you tried your best" "What the bloddy h*** are you talking about" Price replies "Enough of your tricks time to die" Reznov yells only to be tackled by Soap to the ground. Reznov kicks Soap off of him and puts 1 round into Soap's stomach and falls down yelling in pain. As Reznov is recovering Soap sees Price and slides his M1911 to Soap and as Reznov walks over to Price Soap picks up the M1911 and fires 6 rounds into Reznov killing himRedReznov's body then falls of the roof to the ground below and Soap gets up to help Price. As he gets to him Soap knows that Price is dying so he gives him back his M1911 and says "For the Task Force" "For the Task Force" Price replies as he dies from lost of too much bloodBlue. Soap then radios Nikolai and says "Nikolai I nned pickup at my coordinates Price is dead" "I'm on my way" Nikolai replies.

Winner: Soap and Price


	53. Chapter 53

The Highschool of the Dead Gang (HOTD): a group of highschool students who fight to survive in a Zombie apocalypse

VS

The SSS Group (Angel Beats! 2010): a group of teenagers that provoke the presence of God in a variety of ways.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Weapons

HOTD Gang Weaponry

Melee Weapons Katana, Springfield Super Match M1A with bayonet attachment

Short Range Weapons M92 Vertec

Mid Range Weapons Ithaca 37 Shotgun, MP5SK, Springfield M1A Super Match

Long Range Weapons Armalite AR-10 Sniper

SSS Group Weaponry

Melee Weapons Dual Kodachi Swords, Halberd

Short Range Weapons Yuri's Dual Beretta 92s

Mid Range Weapons SG 552, PP-19 Bizon, RPK-74

Long Range Weapons M14 DMR

X-Factors

HOTD Gang / SSS Group

95 Teamwork 95

Both the HOTD Gang and the SSS Group have members tha have fight alongside each other to a point where they leave no one behind. Personal bonds have formed within these two groups where they don't anything to happen to anyone

80 Logistics 90

In terms of both groups getting the ammunition and equipment, the SSS Group has a subdivision call the Guid that creates weapons and ammunition for them when needed, even repair broken gun parts. The HOTD Gang got their weapons merely because of Ms. Shizuaka's friend's safehouse, and that they try to conserve their ammo.

84 Intelligence 84

As stated in one episode of Angel Beats, the group's only flaw is that they're morons, due to an early failure when trying to infiltrate Angel's lair. The latter part in recruiting Takeyama as the intelligent member of the SSS. The HOTD Gang also have their own moments of stupidity when on the field fighting them.

84 Experience 91

In terms of comabat experience, the HOTD Gang has only been fighting for a week or two in the series. Whereas the SSS Group have been fighting for an eternity in Purgatory, nothing ever ages when you're stuck in Purgatory.

89 Killer Instinct 82

The SSS Group has only one enemy which is Angel, whom they have been constantly fighting with since they passed on. The HOTD Gang however, will do whatever it takes to survive from being turned into one of them (zombies), and continue to survive another day.

Prologue

Taskashi suddenly wakes up in the middle of a grassy field. He looks around and sees Rei, Takagi, Hirano, and Saeko on different parts of the field. All five begin to get up, grab their weapons and walk towards each other.

"What the hell happened?!" asked Takashi. "One minute were escaping them, and the next thing all of us woke up here..."

"Why are we wearing different clothes?" asked Rei. All of them look at the attire they're wearing.

"It's differnt from our school's uniforms," stated Takagi.

All five begin to look around the area.

"Hey where's Ms. Shizuka and Alice?" asked Rei.

"And where's Zero?" asked Hirano as he looked around for the puppy.

All five begin to call out their missing friends names, but it was futile.

"This is bad." stated Takashi as he looks towards the group.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rei as she steeped closer to Takashi.

"Isn't it obvious!" shouted Takagi. "We're going to look for them no matter what it takes!"

"Agreed," added Saeko. "We should get moving, who knows they have followed us."

"Right," said Takashi.

"Lock 'n' load! Penetrate to annihilate!" shouted Hirano

Takashi begins to load shells into his Ithaca Shotgun, Kouta starts getting out magazines for his SR-25 Rifle, Takagi takes out her MP5SK, Saeko preps her Katana, and Rei pulls out the bayonet on her Springfield Rifle.

"Let's move!" All five begin to rush towards the school grounds. Surprisingly, the school isn't inhabited by them and is deserted: no living or dead.

"A school, and it isn't filled with them. Strange," said Takagi.

"Keep your guard up," said Saeko.

As the group was walking, they hear footsteps running from afar.

All five prep their weapons. "Looks like we're gonna have company soon," said Takashi.

Meanwhile in the Anti-Angel Headquarters, Yuri was briefing the group on info about Angel.

"So it seems that only way that we'll be able to defeat Angel is..."

"Yuri!" Oyama and Takamatsu run into the room.

"Oyama, what is it?! Did Angel attack?!" asked Yuri.

"No, looks like we got random group of people...with weapons!" stated Oyama.

Everyone in the room was in shock for a moment.

"Hey I thought Guild was the only one that can make our weapons!" yelled Otonashi.

"It seems Angel found a way to make weapons for herself." stated Hinata.

Noda walks up with his Halberd, "I'm gonna kick their a***! Whoever they are!"

"One step at a time Noda." said Takamatsu.

"Just wild heaven man," said TK while dancing around the room.

"This is so stupid," said Shiina near the wall.

"What do you want us to do now Yuri?" asked Fujimaki.

Yuri ponders for a moment. Everyone stares at her for a few seconds.

"Operation Tornado will continue as planned," stated Yuri. "I'll take a group and see what we can find out about these guys, maybe we'll be able to recruit them into the battlefront."

"That sounds fair," said Matsushita.

"Alright...," Yuri starts looking around the room. "...the group will consit of me, Hinata, Otonashi, Shiina, and Noda."

"Roger," Hinata grabs his RPK-74

"Got it," Otonashi stands up. "TK, I'm gonna have to borrow your gun this one time."

"No problem man!" TK hands his PP-19 Bizon SMG to Otonashi.

"YES!" shouted Noda and spins his halberd around.

Shiina stays silent, and takes out her dual Kodachi swords.

"Takamatsu, I'm placing you in charge of holding down the fort." said Yuri. "Iwasara, looks like you have the stage tonight."

"Got it," said Iwasara.

"Roger," said Takamtsu.

"If anything happens to us...well you already know what might happen to us," said Yuri. "In case Angel attacks while we're gone, don't let this place fall to her."

"Alright then," said Fujimaki.

"Okay guys," said Yuri as she took out her dual Beretta 92s. "let's go!"

All five left the building to counter this new group. A few seconds later, Takamatsu, Fujimaki, Oyama, TK, Matsushita, and GDM head towards the cafeteria for the upcoming operation.

As the second group was down the opposite hallway, Oyama and Matsushita hear something.

"Takamatsu I have a feeling we got intruders in the HQ," Matsushita said.

"It can't be Angel, the traps would've gone off by now," stated Fujimaki.

The sound is not far from the group.

"Looks like it's a few doors down." Takamatsu, TK, and Matsushita grab their sidearms, while Fujimaki and Oyama cover the rear. All three surround the door.

"Alright on me," said Takamatsu.

TK and Matsushita nod their heads. Fujimaki and Oyama continue to scan the area for any signs of enemies. After a few seconds, Takamatsu signals Matsushita to open the door. Matsushita quickly opens the door, and TK goes in followed by Takamatsu. Both members quickly scan the room, and find nothing.

"Hmm must've been the wind," said Takamatsu as he fixes his glasses.

"Righteous man," said TK as he scratches his head.

"Let's get to the cafete-," a sound was heard again. The two members turn on their flashlights and aim it in the direction of the sound.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" shouted Takamatsu.

Battle

Takashi, Rei, and Saeko have their weapons at the ready while Hirano and Takagi survey the area.

"See anything Hirano?" asked Takagi.

"No nohing yet Takagi," repsonded Kouta.

All of a sudden rock music starts playing loudly in the school's cafeteria. Takashi and Rei look towards the building and hear people cheer inside.

"Wonder what's going on," said Rei.

"It's hard to believe that they aren't around here, otherwise we'd be hearing screams of pain and dispear already," stated Takagi.

"Well let's have a look," said Takashi.

The group begins to walk towards the bridge until they hear footstrps running towards them.

"Qucik someone's coming! Get to cover!" said Saeko.

The group hides in the nearby brush and wait for the enemy.

"Come on out you ***holes! I know you're here!" shouted a purple headed teen with a halberd.

Several yards away, Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, and Shiina take cover near the tower.

"What is that moron doing?!" asked Yuri.

"Beats me," said Hinata.

Noda comes running back towards the tower, "Looks like they're not there Yurippe!"

"Oh great, now he's gonna give away our position!" stated Yuri.

At the same time, Hirano aims his SR-25 Rifle at Noda and starts to calculate his shot.

"50 meters away, no change in the wind, and...FIRE!" Hirano takes a shot and kills Noda with a headshot.

Noda falls before the group dead, dropping his halberd.

"Idiot" said Shiina

"First one to die, as always," added Hinata as he picks up his friend's weapon.

"Hinata, get up in that tower, we'll draw out the sniper!" said Yuri.

"On my way leader," said Hinata as he started to climb the ladder with the M14 DMR.

Yuri, Otonashi, and Shiina begin to go out into the open and start to fire across the bridge.

"We got company return fire!" said Hirano.

Takashi, Rei, and Takagi get into a better postiion and begin to return fire.

Both sides continue to exchange fire with no success, meanwhile Hinata makes it to the top and aims the DMR.

"Ok what do you got for me?" Hinata said to himself.

As he was scanning the area, Hinata spots Takagi in the brush and starts to steadily breathe and waits for the perfect opportunity.

"Out of rounds! Takagi pass me a mag!" shouted Hirano.

"Idiot, don't think that you can still order me around!" shouted Takagi as she looked for the magazines. Saya finds one and starts to hand it towards Hirano.

"Here Hira-" Bullets hit Takagi in the forehead and chest, and Saya falls dead before Kouta.

"Takagi! NO!" shouted Hirano in a rage and looks at Takagi a last time and runs to the rest of the group.

"Hirano! What happened to Takagi?!" asked Takashi.

Kouta looks back towards Takashi and shakes her head.

"Damn! Those ***ers will pay for what they've done!" exclaimed Takashi.

The HOTD Gang continues to fire across the bridge at the SSS Group. Back at the other end of the bridge, the SS Group isn't making any headway either.

"Hinata, give us some covering fire!" shouted Yuri. "We'll fall back to the school and see if we can ensare them in a trap! Otonashi follow me!"

"With you Yuri!" shouted Otonashi.

"Got it! Shiina you're with me!" replied Hinata as his drops the M14 and picks up his RPK-74. Shiina gives him a nod and goes to his location.

The SSS Group begins to fall back to the schoolyards, while the HOTD Gang takes cover.

Takashi peaks over and sees their enemies retreating.

"Looks like they're pulling back, let's take this slow," stated Takashi.

"Let's not have any unnecessary casualties," said Saeko.

"Right," replied Rei.

Takashi looks at Kouta who still grieving over Saya. "We'll get them Hirano, just try not to get bloodthirsty over Takagi."

Kouta shakes his head and changes his expression, "Right, sorry about that. Thanks Komuro."

Takashi nods his head, and leads the group across the bridge. Meanwhile, Hinata mounts his RPK on a wall and waits for the enemy. Yuri and Otonashi retreat further into the school and take up defensive positions.

Rock music and cheers are heard from the cafeteria.

"Hmm sounds like Girl DeMo is playing Alchemy," states Yuri.

"It starting to become one of my favorite songs from their performances," added Otonashi.

Shiina jumps towards Hinata's position. "They're coming."

"All right then." Hinata flips the safety off and waits.

The HOTD Gang cautiously walks towards the school yards, and Hinata waits for the right opportunity.

Rei starts to walk ahead of the group and gets into Hinata's sights.

"Gotcha," whipsers Hinata and pulls the trigger.

"Get down!" Takashi tackles Rei down as heavy fire rains upon the two.

"Thanks Takashi I owe you," said Rei.

"Wait till after we finish these guys," replies Takashi. "Hirano can you get a shot?!"

"I can't! The last mag that Takagi gave me is covered in blood! The rifle won't be able to function properly if the bullets are covered in blood!" stated Kouta. "I do have her MP5 though!"

"Just give us some covering fire!" yelled Takashi.

"Ok then!" Hirano takes the MP5 and starts firing at Hinata.

"Whoa!" Hinata takes cover as bullets start flying towards him. "Ah damn! These guys must be playing hard ball."

He gets up to his RPK, pulls the trigger, and the LMG doesn't fire. "Jammed! What a perfect time and place!" Hinata equips himself with the SG 552 and Noda's Halberd.

Yuri and Otonashi begin to fire from their position, giving Hinata and Shiina the opportunity to advance.

Takashi peaks overhead and sees the two moving towards their location. "Hirano, Saeko! Take care of these two, Rei and I are going to head into the building!"

"See you on the oher side Komuro!" replied Saeko.

Hirano nods and begins to give covering fire. Takashi and Rei get up and rush towards the school.

"Otonashi their coming in," states Yuri. "Fall back further into the school. We need to take these two out before we can help Hinata and Shiina."

"And if we can't get them?" asks Otonashi.

"Jeez do I have to tell you everything?!" replies Yuri. "You're gonna die here, it's just going to be insanely painful."

"Oh right."

The duo head deep into the school with Takashi and Rei on their tail. Outside, Kouta and Hinata try to supress fire at each other but are having no luck.

"Damn out of ammo!" yelled Kouta.

"Shiina move!" yelled Hinata.

Shiina takes out her dual kodachi and Hinata switches to the halberd and start charging towards the two.

"I'm not good at melee combat!" shrieked Hirano.

Hinata jumps over Hirano, while Shiina and Saeko start having a blade fight.

"Sorry," Hinata said to Hirano. Hinata slashes Hirano across the chest and blood starts spilling across the ground.

HOTD Gang: Darkred Darkred Darkred

SSS Group: Orange Orange Orange Orange

Hinata begins to rush towards Shiina and Saeko. Saeko, seeing her comrade fall, starts to fight ferouciously. Shiina and Hinata attempt to take hits at Saeko, but she was more agile than the two. Hinata swings his halberd at Saeko, while Saeko swings at her katana at Hinata. Both weapons lock up against each other, and Shiina starts running on the halberd towards Saeko. Saeko pulls back the katana and gets into a battle stance. Shiina and Saeko clash blades, while Hinata recovers from his halberd attack.

"Geez! How does Noda carry this thing?!" says Hinata while breathing heavily.

Saeko sees an opening and tries to break off from Shiina, at the same time Shiina and Hinata attempt to do weapon combos against Saeko, but the two weapons weren't as swift as the katana. Shiina swings her kodachi at Saeko and bearely tears off a

As Hinata's head falls to ground, Saeko gives a smirk and begins to attack Shiina. Both girls give slashes towards each other and neither are gaining the advantage. In one final attack Shiina charges towards Saeko and swings her left Kodachi at Saeko, while Saeko proceeds to give a deadly strike at Shiina. Both females stand still for a moment, and Shiina falls to the ground. Saeko gives off a villainous smile, but sees blood coming from her body...Shiina's other Kodachi dagger was thrown towards Saeko's chest when Shiina attacked. Saeko begins to lose consciousness from the blood loss.

"Komuro..." were Saeko's last words and finally falls dead.

Back in the school, Takashi and Rei are searching for Yuri ad Otonashi.

Yuri and Otonashi wait in the classroom, hoping to ambush the two.

"We'll check these classrooms, if not they might be in the dormatories," said Takashi.

"All right then," replied Rei. The two entered the classroom cautiously, while Yuri and Otonashi sit and wait for the moment to strike. All seemed quiet in the classroom. As Rei walked to the front of the teacher's desk, Yuri sprang from under the desk and started to get into a firefight with Takashi.

"Get down!" Takashi flipped a desk and used as cover. "I'll give you some cover, try to take her out!"

"Right!" replied Rei.

Yuri takes out her two Berettas and starts firing near Takashi's location. Takashi fires two shots towards Yuri, at the same time Rei quickly moves to the opposite end of the classroom. At that moment, Otonashi jumps from under the teacher's desk and fires the Bizon SMG at Rei.

"REI! LOOK OUT!" yelled Takashi.

Rei tries to dive for cover, but gets hit in the chest and falls to the floor.

HOTD Gang: Darkred

SSS Group: Orange Orange

"YOU B***!" yelled Takashi.

Otonashi starts to fire bursts at Takashi, but Takashi narrowly dodges it and takes cover under a desk. Otonashi fires near Takashi's location, but Takashi manages to roll out of the way. Yuri tries to get a shot at him, but the desks proved to be difficult to get a line of sight. After a couple more bursts, Otonsashi attempts to reload until Takashi sneaks up from behind with his Itacha.

"This is for Rei and Takagi!" Komuro fires a shell at point blank range, making Otonashi's head explode.

Takashi looks at Yuri and in a fit of rage yells, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

"I'm gonna have to disappoint you at this point now," replies Yuri.

Takashi fires his Ithaca at Yuri, but Yuri quickly dives into cover. Takashi fires his shotgun, but is out of shells.

"$#1T!" Takashi tries to grab more shells, but gets knocked down by Yuri. Yuri takes out her combat knife and starts to attack Takashi. Takashi manages to recover and grabs his Ithaca. Takashi swings the butt of the shotgun towards Yuri, at the same time Yuri quickly dodges the attack and slashes at Takashi's right arm and leg.

"Gah!" Takashi groans and tries to attack, but Yuri knocks the shotgun out of his hands. With Takashi defenseless, Yuri makes a final attack on Takashi. Knwoing that this may be the end, Takashi closes his eyes and wishes for it to end quick. As Yuri was rushing towards Takashi, a gunshot is heard. Takashi opens his eyes and sees Yuri bleeding from the waist down. Yuri tries to rush towards Takashi, but falls down to the floor dead.

Takashi looks over Yuri's dead body, then sees Rei leaning against the wall with her rifle struggling to stand still. Takashi quickly rushes over to Rei and helps her up.

Winner: HOTD gang.


	54. Chapter 54

Battle of the Alien Nantz(Battle Los Angles) vs. Alex Hopper (Battleship)

Two Modern Day Alien Fighters of the US Armed Forces.

Michael Nantz

The Marine Staff Sergeant who lead his platoon to fight the alien invaders and defend Los Angeles.

VS!

Alex Hopper

'The 'undisciplined U.S. Navy Weapons Officer assigned to the USS John Paul Jones who was forced into command to fight off the alien invaders in the waters of Hawaii.

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?

5 vs. 5

Nantz and 4 Marines vs. Hopper and 4 Navy Sailors

Weapons of the Soldiers

Michal Nantz Close Range Beretta 92FS

Long Range M4A1 Carbine

Special #1 FN M249 SAW

Alex Hopper Close Range SIG-Sauer P226 Navy

Long Rane M4A1 Carbine

Special #1 Barrett M82A1

Weapon Analysis

Close Range

Both soldiers wielded a sidearm for when their primary ran out of ammo.

SSgt. Nantz wielded

The Beretta 92FS

the handgun used as the substitute for the Military M9

Clip Size: 15 Shots

Caliber: 9x19mm

Weight: 2.1 lbs (0.95 kg)

Fire Mode: Semi-Auto

Hopper meanwhile wielded

The SIG-Sauer P226 (Navy)

the version of the SIG P226 that is produced to the exact specifications of the pistols supplied to Navy SEALs

Clip Size: 15 Shots

Caliber: 9x19mm

2.1 lbs (0.96 kg)

FIre Mode: Semi-Auto

Expert's Opinion

I'm calling this even as both fire the same round and the same amount of rounds.

Edge Even

Long Range

When both of these men fought their alien enemies they both used

The M4A1 Carbine

Clip Size: 30 Shots

Caliber: 5.56×45mm NATO

Rate of FIre: 700–950 round/min

Effective Range: 500 m for a point target and 600 m for an area target

Edge Even

Special

Both of these men had extra weapons for dealing with their alien foes.

Nantz's Marines carried with them

The FN M249 SAW

The Squad Automatic Weapon

Feed System: 200 round ammo drum

Caliber: 5.56x45mm

Weight: 7.5 kg (17 lb) empty/10 kg (22 lb) loaded

RoF: Sustained rate of fire: 50 RPM/Rapid rate of fire: 100 RPM/Cyclic rate of fire: 775 RPM

Muzzle Velocity: 915 m/s (3,000 ft/s)

The Weapon that helped take down the final third alien Battleship

The Barrett M82A1

The .50 Cal Sniper Rifle

Clip Size: 10-round detachable box magazine

Caliber: .50 BMG (12.7×99mm)

Weight: 30.9 lb (14.0 kg) w/ 29 inch (73.7 cm) barrel

Operation: short recoil, semi-automatic

Effective Range: 1,800 m (5,900 ft)

Maximum Range: 6,812 m (7,450 yd)

Expert's Opinion

I'm calling these Even as well as while the Barret has the longer range and the bigger round it only is effective at long long range where the SAW can be used at both long and close range fighting.

Edge Even

X-Factor Evaluation

Nantz-Hopper

Training

89-80

Edge Nantz: Training must be hard for both Navy and Marines but Marine training is much more tougher as the Marines are trained for land sea and air combat where Hopper is just navy and only receives naval training.

Combat Experience

94-87

Edge Nantz: Both Nantz and Hopper fough against Aliens to protect the Earth however Nantz actually had combat exxperience before fighting the aliens where as Hopper didn't.

Psychological Health

80-83

Edge Hopper: Nantz lost a lot of men during a mission which almost lead him to retirement until the alien invasion. However the lives of those he lost still had a effect on him and also on his men under his command. While Hopper lost his brother to the aliens he was able to keep it together to defeat the aliens in the end.

Tactics/Battlefield Strategy

85-90

Edge Hopper: During the battle for Los Angeles Nantz did not make a lot of tactics or strategies to fight the aliens rather he just kept to the mission to rescue the civillians until the attack on the alien command center. Hopper on the other hand was able to come up with effective tactcis to hold out against the alien forces taking out the three alien battleships and his tactic with the battleship Missouri helped them to defeat the aliens

The Battle

Nantz and the marines walk through the ruins of Los Angeles keeping for a sharp lookout for Hopper and his men. Rounding a corner they see the familiar sight of the Santa Monica Police Department. Nantz decides to head there so they can use the building as a spotting location to try and locate Hopper and his men. Nantz and the marines begin walking towards the building when all of a sudden from one of the broken windows of the building the navy soldier on the Barrett M82A1 fires a shot hitting the marine in the back of the group taking him out.

Nantz x4

"SNIPER!" Lockett yells

Nantz and the others quickly open fire with their M4A1's with Imlay grabbing the M249 SAW off of the dead Marine and the marine's fire at the window where the sniper is while heading for cover. The sniper is able to get away from the window and the shots miss him. Nantz has the team move forward and they approach the entrance to the police station with Nantz ordering the others to stack up, Nantz has Imlay kick the door open and the marines enter the police station. As they travel down the hallway Hopper and the sailors pop out from different doors on the left and right side and open fire with their M4A1's, Nantz and the marines are able to quickly get behind cover using doorways, and rubble for cover and return fire. Imlay fires his M249 SAW along the along the left side of the wall and manages to riddle the one sailor with bullets in the stomach making the sailor fly back into the doorway and slide downwards.

Hopper x4

Hopper and Raikes begin to lay down suppressing fire while Ordy and Beast head down the hallway and as they reach the end turn around and provide covering fire for Hopper and Raikes as they join up and the four sailors exit the hallway with Nantz and the marines in pursuit. Hopper and the sailors exit out the back of the police station and quickly take cover behind a destroyed car and aim their M4's at the back door of the police station, a couple of minutes later Nantz and his marines come out of the door and Hopper and the others open fire at them. Nantz and the marines are able to quickly take cover and return fire back at the sailors with both teams firing their guns, all around each team bullets fly pas the heads, bullets hitting the ground or cover all around but not being able to score a single hit, Nantz gets behind cover while reloading his M4A1 and orders Lockett and Santos to head to the right to flank them, Nantz finishes reloading and along with Imlay fire with all they got at the sailors forcing them to duck behind cover giving Lockett and Santos the chance to head to the right without Hopper and the others noticing them. As Hopper and the others are pinned down Hopper decides to have Ordy and Raikes to flank to the left to see if they can get a firing position on the marines and so Hopper and Beast pop out of cover and lay down covering fire of their own as Nantz and Imlay are forced to also duck back behind the cover and Ordy and Raikes head to the left. Raikes and Ordy enter through a building and begin walking up the staircase, meanwhile Santos and Lockett unknown to Raikes and Ordy are in the same building and exit a room and are about to head down the stairs when Santos puts her hand up forcing Lockett to stop in his tracks.

"What is it?" Lockett asks

"You hear that? Sounds like footsteps coming up the stairs." Santos says

After the two stop talking they both hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and Santos and Lockett immediately head for cover with Lockett getting into a closet and Santos getting behind a dresser. The sound of the footsteps get more louder and louder until they stop outside the doorway. Outside the doorway Raikes and Ordy stand on both sides of the doorway and Raikes orders Ordy to kick down the door. Ordy kicks the door down and the two enter into the room, Lockett and Santos pop out from their respective cover and open up on the sailors with their M4's and manage to hit Ordy in the chest a couple of times downing him.

Hopper x3

Raikes quickly jumps under the couch as the bullets fly right through the thin cover of the couch and the bullets hitting all around Raikes and the wall behind her. Raikes sees Lockett's foot under the crack of the couch and takes aim with her M4A1 and fires a shot into Lockett's foot making him fall down and yell in pain. As Lockett lands on the ground Raikes puts another round into his heart.

Nantz x3

Santos seeing this crouch's down and sees Raikes however Raikes seeing this quickly jumps back up as Santos fires at where Raikes was before. Raikes jumps over the couch and tries to fire a shot at Santos but finds her gun empty. Santos quickly stands back up and tries to fire her gun but Raikes throws the gun at Santos who knocks the gun away but Raikes using the distraction charges into Santos knocking her back against the wall and making her fall to the ground. Santos quickly retaliates by slide kicking under Raikes feet making her fall down and Santos turns around to see her gun and starts crawling for it. Raikes quickly grabs Santos by the foot and stands back up and pulls Santos away from her gun. Santos turns around and with her other foot kicks Raikes in the face making Raikes drop her foot. Santos quickly jumps up and runs to her M4A1 but Raikes quickly runs after her and before Santos can pick up her gun Raikes charges right into Santos and Santos lands onto the ground on her back with Raikes on top of her. Raikes tries to throw a punch at Santos's face but Santos stops the punch with her hand and with her other tries to punch Raikes but she stops the other punch. Santos then head-butts Raikes in the face making her fall backwards and hold her head in pain. Santos quickly goes for her pistol holder and takes out her Beretta 92FS and fires a couple of shots into Raikes's back.

Hopper x2

Santos gets back up, grabs her M4A1 and heads to the door and down the stairs. Meanwhile back outside Hopper and Beast continue to fire their M4A1's with Nantz firing his M4A1 and Imlay firing the SAW. As Imlay loads up his last box of ammo onto the SAW he gets up to fire only to be meet with a bullet between the eyes as Beast fires his last round of the M4A1.

Nantz x2

Nantz tries to fire back but find himself out of rounds and so takes his Beretta 92FS out and tries to fire but Hopper gives Beast his last clip after loading his second to last and they both fire their M4A1's at Nantz forcing him to duck down behind cover. However just then Santos exits out of the building and sees Beast and Hopper and quickly taking aim at Beast puts a bullet through the side of his head.

Hopper x1

Hopper seeing this tries to fire but finds his gun out of ammo. Santos tries to fire at Hopper but finds her gun out of ammo. Hopper quickly takes out his SIG-Sauer P226 Navy before Santos can pull out her Beretta and fires a couple of shots into her chest making her fall behind some rubble.

Nantz x1

Hopper turns expecting to see Nantz pop out to fire at him but sees nothing. Hopper carefully gets up and cautiously begins walking towards Nantz's cover. Getting nearer and nearer to the cover Hopper begins to sweat like crazy as sweat begins running down his face, arriving their he quickly rolls over the cover and points his gun to where Nantz was and sees him not there. Hopper looks around and sees no sign of him and so stands up until he hears the sound of some rocks moving behind him and so quickly turns around with his gun pointing out and is only met with Nantz knocking away his hand with the gun and kicking Hopper backwards. Nantz points his Beretta at Hopper but Hopper on the ground finds a giant rock and throws it at Nantz hitting him in the head making him drop his Beretta and dazing him a bit. Hopper quickly gets back up and as Nantz is able to shake away his dizziness Hopper punches Nantz in the face with his right arm and then as punches Nantz again with his left arm and then continues to punch Nantz with his right and left arm as Nantz's head swings side to side. Nantz is able to stop it by blocking the right arm with his left arm and Hopper's left with his right and then Nantz kicks Hopper in the stomach making Hopper stumble back a bit. Nantz then walks forward and uses his right hand to pick up Hopper by the collar and then head-butts him in the forehead and with his helmet on makes Hopper more dazed as he stumbles back with blood beginning to run out from his nose. As Nantz walks towards Hopper, Hopper quickly swings his right foot kicking Nantz in the side of his leg making him fall to the ground; Nantz retaliates with a slide kick to Hopper's feet making him fall to the ground. Nantz gets back up and using both of his hands grabs Hopper by the collar and lifts him up into the air, Nantz then runs towards a pillar and with all of his strength slams Hopper into the pillar. Hopper yells in pain and then quickly putting his hands on Nantz's shoulders knees Nantz in the stomach making Nantz release him. Hopper then uses his right hand to pick up Nantz by his collar and then gives him a powerful left hook making Nantz fall face forward into the ground. Nantz gets his face up which is now covered with blood from his nose and mouth and then notices his Beretta in front of him, Nantz quickly grabs the Beretta and as Hopper walks towards him Nantz swings around and points his Beretta at Hopper stunning him and then fires a shot into the young sailor's forehead. Hopper falls down with the bullet in his brain and Nantz struggles to stand up but does so and then raises his pistol into the air.

"Hoo-Rah!" Nantz yells

Then all around him the image of the city of Los Angles melts away to reveal the white room of the Holographic room. Nantz looks down to see Hopper open his eyes and then looks around to see the other sailors and marines get up and helping one another up. Nantz extends his hand out and helps up Hooper and the two shake hands.

"I got to admit not bad for a sailor boy." Nantz says

"And not bad for a old marine." Hopper says

Then Admiral Shane comes over the loudspeaker.

"Excellent work all of you. Looks like we just got ourselves a new training toy, thanks to all of you we just might be more prepared for the next invasion." Admiral Shane says

Admiral Shane in the control room turns off the loudspeaker and then turns to General Phillip.

"Alright let's get out science boys to make some more of these and then we can begin shipping these things out to every one of our training camps all over the United States." Admiral Shane says.

Winner: Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz!

Final Stats

Out of the 5,000 Battles SSgt. Michael Nantz pulled out the major victory. Winning 2,791 to Alex Hopper's 2,209.

Battles out of 5,000

Michael Nanz-Alex Hopper

2,791-2,209  
In the Head-to-Head Weapons Comparison Nantz Hopper  
Close Range Beretta 92FS 52% SIG-Sauer P226 Navy 48%  
Long Range M4A1 Carbine 50% M4A1 Carbine 50%  
Special M249 SAW 55% Barret M82A1 45%

Nantz took the two Weapon Ranges that the two warriors did not have in common weapon being that of Close Range with his Beretta 92FS slightly and the Special Weapon of the M249 SAW.  
In the X-Factors X-Factors Nantz Hopper  
Training 89 80  
Combat Experience 94 87  
Psychological Health 80 83  
Tactics/Battlefield Strategy 85 90

While Hopper took the X-Factors of Psychological Health and Tactics Nantz took the ones of Training and the important one of Combat Experience that helped him to victory.  
Expert's Opinion

In the end Nantz won this battle because of his more better weapons and because he took the X-Factors of Training and Combat Experience. Nantz being a marine and having already had experience serving in Afghanistan an Iraq before the alien invasion is what brought him the victory as Hopper just didn't have the pre-invasion battle experience that Nantz had with Hopper only ever facing the alien invaders as his experience.


	55. Chapter 55

The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen vs Band of 7 (Inuyasha)

The League  
In the aftermath of the events of the novel Dracula, a now disgraced and divorced Mina Harker (née Murray), is recruited by Campion Bond on behalf of British Intelligence and tasked to assemble a league of other extraordinary individuals to protect the interests of the Empire. Together with Captain Nemo, Mina travels to Cairo to locate Allan Quatermain, then on to Paris in search of Dr. Jekyll; finally in London she forcibly recruits Hawley Griffin, The Invisible Man, who completes this incarnation of the League. Meeting with Professor Cavor, the League are sent against Fu Manchu in his Limehouse lair, who has stolen the only known example of cavorite and plans to use it to build an offensive airship, against which Britain would have little defence. Having eventually retrieved the cavorite, the League deliver it into the hands of their employer – none other than Professor Moriarty (arch nemesis of Sherlock Holmes), who plans to use it in an airship of his own, with which he will bomb his adversary's Limehouse lair flat, taking large parts of London and the League themselves with it. An aerial war above London commences, and the League eventually triumphs. Mycroft Holmes replaces Moriarty as the League's employer, and the extraordinary individuals are tasked to remain in service to the Crown, awaiting England's call(from LXG Wiki).

Mina Murray Power/ability's Vampire strength,speed,and endurance X factor intellegent in chemistry and history and is capable sword fighter

Allan Quatermain Power/Abilities possesses a webley green revolver,his"Matilda",and a Bowie Knife X-Factor excellent marksman and is a formidable hand to hand fighter

Power/Abilities as he possesses superhuman strength and speed X-factor as his size and muscles increase and becomes resistant to some attacks

Hawley Griffin Power/Abilities possesses the power of invisibility X-Factor is a sociopath and serial r***

Captain Nemo Power/Abilities possesses a decorated Tokarev TT-33 and a schmitar X-Factor military experience and is excellent in weaponry and firearms.

The Shichinintai (七人隊, Band of Seven) are seven mercenaries brought back to life by Naraku using the Shikon Jewel shards. All of their names end in "kotsu" 骨 meaning "skill." It is often mistaken for meaning 'bone' because the kanji 骨 is also read as "hone." But in this case it is read as "kotsu" meaning "skill.(From Inuyasha Wiki)

Team Members

-Bankotsu possesses the demon blade Banryuu expert swordsman,hand to hand combat,and leader

-Renkotsu manipulationof fire and explosive possesses a array of weapons like cannons and grenades weapon and explosion ster engineer.

-Jakotsu possesses a Snake like blade expert swordsman

-Suikotsu possesses hand claws a pure sociopath

-Kyoukotsu Superhuman strength and speed his size and bulkiness

In a secret meeting hall, The Leauge are taking their lesiure, suddenly a huge blast enrupts from the wall all the members ducked away from the debrie. The Band of Seven then appear from the destruction lookin around the room for victims; "Everyone spread out!" Allan said taking his "Matilda" with him, The others follow suite each taking a different hallway."Seek and destroy my brothers!" Bankotsu said as the Band spreads out.

Mina grabs a cutlass from wall and dashes torwards the hallway heading towards the mess hall, Jakotsu is right behind her the mess hall Mina turns around and takes a swipe at Jakotsu, but he blockes the attack with his sword. Both fighters began to clash blades , but neither on of them is getting nothing but a scratch until Jakotsu jumps back."Jakotsutou!" Jakotsu's blade then expands and wraps itself around Mina, he smirks and pulls the handle the blades then rips Mina into een "That was too easy." Jakotsu said then turns around only to see Captain Nemo with his TT-33 pointed in front of Jakotsu's face."Die." Nemo said pulling the trigger, killing the feminent mercenary instantly. Darkred Nemo then see's Mina mutilated corpse "Mina" he mourns then walks off.

Dr. Jekyll runs straight towards his room and locks it, he then spots his case of transformation oukotsu is heading torwards Jekyll's room"Hehehe you can run little man, but you can't hide" he says as his hand reaches the door "Who are you calling little, weakling?" Suddenly the door is ripped from the frame and slams into Kyoukotsu knocking him down. Mr. Hyde then appears out of the room "Nobody calls Edward Hyde little ,weakling."he says while cracking his fist. "You'll pay for this little man" Kyoukotsu says while getting up; Kyoukotsu charges at Hyde and lands a right hook, but Hyde dodges it, and punches him in the face, Hyde then grabs him by the head and starts punching him in the stomach , then throws him into the ground. Hyde grabs Kyoukotsu with a headlock " No weakling calls me little and gets away with it." Hyde said while Kyoukotsu struggles to get free, he then snaps Kyoukotsu's neck. Darkred Hyde then sniffs the air and picks up a scent "It seems my prey is not to far." he smirks then walks off.

Hawley is hiding in the tresure room away from ikotsu is scanning the area and spots a figure in bandages" Got you!"he yells then swipes the figure with his claw only to find its a statue dressed in bandages "Damn!" Suikotsu says while scratching his head " where did that freak go?" Unbeknowst to him the invisible Hawley is right behind him, dagger in hand. Hawley grabs Suikotsu from behind and starts stabbing him to death. Darkred Hawley wipes the blood off the dagger and bends down near Suikotsu's corpse " Your just to easy mate." he says, slaps Suikotsu's face, then walks off.

Bankotsu is wandering in a four way hallway " I wonder where is everyone?" he said while looking around, suddenly a huge fist heads right torwards him and dodges it only to see the culprit Mr. Hyde try to land another one, but Bankotsu dodges it."Hmm your a fast one" Hyde said " Lets see how fast you'll digest in my stomach!" He yells then charges it at Bankotsu, but Bankotsu jumps out of the way then impales Hyde in the head with een" For a huge brute you have a small brain." Bankotsu says then spits on Hydes corpse before he walks off.

The invisible Hawley spots Renkotsu in the library room looking around the area. "Now's my chance" he said as he silently walks towards Renkotsu until something tugs at his legs." What the hell?" he said suddenly his entire body is surrounded by steel strings." Gotcha!" Renkotsu said then strikes the string setting them aflame." Grauuuuhhhh!" Hawley yells as his body is engulfed in eenHahahahahahahaha Burn! Burn! Burn to ashes fool!" Renkotsu yells out, he then hears footsteps and hides some where.

Both Allan and Nemo arrived at the library and see Hawley's burnt corpse on the ground. " By God!" Allan gasps while Nemo spots a giant cannonball heading right at them " Look out!" he yells then pushes Allan aside saving him from the blast, but Nemo himself never makes it. GreenAllan spots Renkotsu on top of the libray book case with two cannons in hand "Hahahahahahahaha now get ready to join your friend in HELL!" he yells then fires two shots at Allan. Allan then starts to run away and dodges both shots, realizing his chance while Renkotsu starts reloading Allan aims " Matilda"." It's Now or never!" he says then pulls the trigger, hitting Renkotsu in the forehead. Darkred Allan then heads out.

Allan then arrives in the middle of a four way hallway and sees a huge mass of red energy heading torwards him. Allan dodges it by a hair and spots the person who fired it ,Bankotsu;" Nice dodge oldman, now its time to die." he said waliking towards the direction of the lan is hiding behind a wall waiting for Bankotsu to come to him, once he arrives Allan hits Bankotsu stomach with the rifles' butt, making Bankotsu lose his grips with Banryuu. Allan then hits Bankotsu with the head of the rifle, but he grabs it and headbutts Allan making him lose his grip with "Matilda". Bankotsu then throws it away and puts up his hand " Come on oldman bring it!" he said as Allan gets up" Suit yourself boy!" Allan said then lands a right hook, but Bankotsu blocks it and lands one in allan stomach causing him to stagger back. Allan then pulls his bowie knife from behind and takes a swipe at Bankotsu, but he grabs Allan in a split second." Using dirty tricks Oldman?" he smirks then throws Allan torwards a wall knocking him down. Bankotsu grabs Banryuu and walks torwards the falling hunter "Your good oldman, but not good enough." He said then readys himself to give Allan the final blow, suddenly Allan pulls out his Webly revolver and pulls the trigger ,landing two in Bankotsu's chest and one in his forehead killing the young leader. Darkred Allan gets up and looks at the fallen leaders corpse " Never mess with experience boy." he says then walks off.  
experts apion Edit

The Leauge of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Although the Band has a mass of magic and firemarms, it was the Leauge combination of their abilities together that pull them to victory. ooh and they had guns


	56. Chapter 56

Alice Abernathy (Resident evil Movies): A former security officer for the Umbrella Corporation, who was experimented on and turned into a living weapon, and now fights to bring Umbrella down...

Rayne (BloodRyane): The sexy half-human, half-vampire who joined the Brimstone Society in order to combat various supernatural threats, including her evil vampire father, Kagen...

Who... is... DEADLIEST!?

Alice Rayne  
Melee: Odachi blades Melee: Arm blades  
Ranged: U** submachine guns Ranged: U** submachine guns  
Special: Telekinesis Special: Blood Storm  
X-factor(s): Enhanced senses, agility, speed, strength, and accelerated healing. X-factor(s): Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and endurance.

Edges

Melee: Rayne's blades are strapped to her arms, meaning disarming her is practically impossible. EDGE: Rayne.

Ranged: They're the same gun. EDGE: Even.

Special: Alice's telekinesis can be used in various ways, such as shockwaves, levitation, shielding her from various attacks like fire ect. Rayne's Blood Storm is basically a damaging blood vortex, which Alice can block. EDGE: Alice.

X-factor(s): While both warriors have super strength, speed, ect, Alice also has a healing factor, unlike Rayne, who must feed on opponents to regain health. EDGE: Alice.

Battle

Raccoon City, September 22, 1998, 7:45 p.m.

The apartment door opened silently, and the red-haired woman quickly entered, closing the door behind her without a sound. She listened for the slightest noise, but the pitch-black apartment was completely silent. She turned and headed down the hallway. As she entered the living room, a voice calmly said,

"About time you showed up, Rayne."

Rayne glanced to her right; a tall man with brown hair and wearing a black trenchcoat was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed leisurely. Rayne grinned.

"Good things come to those who wait." she replied.

"Indeed," Severin said, smirking, raising from his chair, "well, then, considering how long it took you to find the place, this should be nothing short of a jamboree."

"Ok, ok, I get it," Rayne said, "Let's just get down to business. What's the mission?"

Severin walked over to the window and stared out at the city below.

"Have you ever heard of the Umbrella Corporation?"

"Of course," Rayne said, "they're that pharmaceutical conglomerate."

"Yes," Severin said, "you'd be hard-pressed to find a store that doesn't have at least some of their products, especially here in Raccoon City. However," he continued, turning to her, "we believe that is nothing more than a cover; a mask to hide their true activities from the general public."

"I'm listening." Rayne replied.

"We have information suggesting that Umbrella is in fact working in genetic engineering and bioweapons research. Supersoldiers, B.O.W.'s, that sort of thing. We also believe they are linked to that incident in the Arklay Mountains."

"Sounds like serious s***." Rayne replied.

"Very," Severin said, "and there's more. Umbrella basically owns this city, and we think they may have a facility located somewhere underground. The Brimstone Society wants you to infiltrate this facility, learn what you can, and eliminate any "experiments" before they can become a threat."

"Sounds easy enough," Rayne said, turning toward the door.

"I'll remain here and keep in radio contact." Severin said. "Oh, and Rayne?"

Rayne looked back.

"Be careful." Severin said.

Raccoon City, September 22, 1998, 8:25 p.m.

Rayne prowled through the streets and alleyways of Raccoon City, sticking to the shadows. The night was quiet, with people going about their lives without a care in the world; a man in a sport coat hailed a taxi, a young woman waved to her friend as she walked her dog, and a little girl begged her mother for a shiny toy in a store window. It was almost hard to believe these people were living under the shadow of evil. Rayne ducked into an alleyway and activated her radio.

"Severin." she said in a hushed whisper.

"I read you, Rayne." he replied, "Have you located the facility yet?"

"Not yet," she said, "all of the entrances to the sewers so far have been in public areas."

"Where are you now?" Severin asked.

"In an alley off of Mission Street." Rayne replied.

"There should be a manhole cover somewhere in that alley," Severin said, "look for it."

"Roger that," Rayne said, "I -"

She stopped midsentence, as a sound came from behind her; a raspy, shuddering m***.

"F***!" she thought to herself, spinning around. A man, homeless judging by his ragged, mismatched clothes, was shambling slowly toward her. She sighed with relief; this guy was obviously drunk. By morning, he would forget all about the hot redheaded Dhampir with the arm blades.

"Look, buddy," she said, "I don't have any money, sorry."

The man said nothing, but continued toward her. Rayne sighed.

"Seriously, pal, I got nothin'." She moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "There's a hospital just over there. I'm sure they'd be wiling to h- S***!" she cried out as the man attampted to take a large bite out of her arm. Rayne pulled it back just in time and stepped backward.

"What the hell is your problem, pal!?" she yelled. The man replied with a savage groan and lunged at her. She kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing into a pile of garbage. To her astonishment, the man got right back up and came toward her again!

Leaping forward, Rayne shoved her right arm blade straight through the man's stomach.

"Sorry, pal," she said, but you made me... do..." she stopped. The man wasn't dead! He continued to grab at her, gnashing his teeth. Up close, Rayne could see the man's face looked rotten and diseased, his eyes were grey, and he smelled like a week-old corpse.

"This guy is no drunk!" Rayne thought to herself, and she quickly swung her left arm blade, cutting the man's head off at the neck. She withdrew her other blade, and the man's body slumped to the floor. Immediately, she heard a scream from the street behind her. Raye turned around just in time to leap back from another diseased-looking man, this one dressed in a fancy business suit. Moving back, Rayne noticed what appeared to be a bloody gash in the man's neck, as if someone, or something, had bitten him. Not taking any chances this time, Rayne whipped out one of her Uzis and riddled the man with bullets. He fell to the ground, but was still moving. Quickly, Rayne moved over to him and stomped on his head, spewing blood and brain matter all over her boots. Looking up, Rayne's mouth dropped open; where mere moments before there had been a quiet, peaceful night, now there was chaos. People were running in all directions, screaming in terror, as others, similar to those who had attacked Rayne, stumbled after them. As she watched, several people were tackled to the ground, where the "others" began to rip chunks out of them with their teeth; they were eating them!

"Severin!" Rayne yelled into her radio, "Severin! Do you read me!?"

"Rayne, what's wrong!?" Severin replied.

"Forget finding that facility," Rayne said, "we have more pressing matters at hand; we got zombies eating people! Its chaos!"

"What!?" Severin gasped, "Are you serious!?"

"Dead serious!" Rayne replied, "I think we can confirm Umbrella's bio experimentations!"

"I'm coming to get you!" Severin said.

"Screw that," Rayne yelled, as two more zombies turned their heads toward her, "I can take care of myself!"

"But -!" Severin started, but Rayne cut him off.

"You need to get out of the city! I'll meet you back at headquarters! GO!"

"Fine, but be careful!" Severin said.

Baring her teeth, Rayne readied her arm blades and charged toward the zombies.

Raccoon City, September 23, 1998, 3:13 a.m.

Alice Abernathy hid under an overpass, gasping for breath; that Nemesis creature was stronger than anything she had experienced before. Despite her best efforts, she only just managed to escape with her life; at least she had bought her friends time to get away. With any luck, they were getting close to finding that Ashford girl and securing their escape from this hell; she just needed to find them before they left without her. Suddenly, a distant ringing sound filled the air. Alice glanced to her left; it was coming from a payphone near the roadway. Knowing what this meant, she hurried oer and picked up the reciever.

"Where are you!?" Dr. Ashford asked, furious, "Why aren't you looking for my daughter!?"

"Listen, a***," Alice growled into the phone, "I almost died just now keeping my friends safe so they could find your little girl, so don't give me that tone!" There was a pause. Alice heard Dr. Ashford sigh.

"You're right," he said, "I apologize."

"Do you mind using those computer monitors to tell me where the hell I am?" Alice asked, quietly. She heard Ashford typing furiously on the other end.

"You should be near the Raccoon City Police Department," he said, "It was suppossed to be a safe haven for survivors, but it appears the facility has been overrun. However, if you want to risk going through it, Angela's school is nearby. It will save you a lot of time."

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said, "Thanks for the tip."

"Find my daughter," Dr. Ashford said, softly, "please..."

Alice hung up the phone, glanced around for any zombies, and headed off in the direction of the Police Station. It was amazing how quickly the city had descended into chaos following the outbreak; bodies lay everywhere, several crashed cars could be seen, their drivers having lost control of their vehicles in panic, and fires raged out of control, due to the Raccoon Fire Department suffering large casualties from both flame and infection. Moving down the street, she saw a large crowd of zombies ahead of her. Not wanting to waste time, she ducked into a nearby alleyway. After about 10 minutes, the looming structure of the Police Station lay before her, the doors wide open and blood everywhere; it appeared Dr. Ashford had been correct. Alice took a deep breath, and walked through the doors. Several bodies lay around the lobby, some torn apart by teeth, others riddled with bullets. Alice took a step forward, when something on the balcony above caught her eye. Immediately, she dove behind the fountain to avoid a hail of gunfire.

"Lupo!" a voice cried out, "I've got her pinned!" Alice glanced to her left; a woman wearing an Umbrella Security Service uniform, her face obscured by a purple breath mask, leaned out from the door frame and aimed her assault rifle. Immediately, Alice opened fire with her Uzis, forcing Lupo to duck back into the hall.

"Keep her there, Spectre!" she yelled, "Vector, take her out! Umbrella wants no witnesses!"

More bullets began to rain down upon Alice's position. She fired her Uzis blindly over the edge of the fountain, and the one called Spectre ceased fire as he was forced to take cover. Alice took this opportunity to leap out from cover and run for the door across the hall, spraying more gunfire to keep him pinned down. Just as she reached the door, Lupo ran into the room, firing at Alice, who managed to make it through just in time.

"Damnit!" Lupo snarled, "Vector, where are you!? She's getting away!"

"Don't worry," came a voice from apparently thin air next to her, "She's tough, but even she can't see past my cloaking device. I'm on her tail."

"Good," said Lupo, as the sound of footsteps dissappeared through the doorway. She glanced upward at the balcony. "Spectre! Go back the way you came! We'll cut her off!"

"Roger that, Lupo!"

Lupo turned around and ran back down the hallway, as Spectre got up from his position and headed back through the door at the other end of the balcony.

Alice ran through the doorway of the West Office. After quickly glancing around she ran forward and hid behind the large desk at the of the room. Hearing footsteps approaching, she readied her Uzis. The moment that the footsteps reached the doorway, she leaned out from behind her cover and opend fire... but quickly stopped; there was no one there. She continued to aim her Uzis at the door, waiting and listening. Suddenly, she noticed something odd; as the dust began to settle around the doorway, some of it started swirling around in a different pattern, as if disturbed by someone walking through it. Suddenly realizing what this must mean, Alice ducked back behind the desk, just avoiding a shot from Vector's pistol. She leaned out and returned fire; Vector dove forward and took cover behind the table in the middle of the room, his cloaking device running out of charge and deactivating as he did so. He fired again, and Alice ducked back behind the desk. Spying a door nearby, she quickly slipped through it. Hiding behind the doorframe, she put away her Uzis and drew her Odachi blades. After a few moments, she heard footsteps as Vector came searching for her. As he entered the hall, Alice kicked the pistol out of his hands. Vector immediately drew his combat knife and swung it at her, cutting her arm. Alice gasped in pain, and struck at "Vector" with one of her blades, but he ducked to avoid the blow. Alice immediately followed up with a roundhouse kick, striking him in the head and sending him crashing sideways into the wall. Before he could recover, Alice took her other blade and stabbed him through the stomach. She withdrew her blade, and Vector fell to the floor, dead. Hearing more footsteps approaching, she quickly ducked into the room next to her.

"Vector!" a female voice called out. The footsteps sped up as the person ran toward his body. Glancing around the doorway, Alice saw Lupo kneeling over Vector's corpse. Alice moved forward; Lupo glanced up, but before she could react, Alice sliced her throat with a single swipe from her blade. As Lupo fell to the floor, Alice sheathed her weapon.

"Umbrella's getting sloppy," she said to Lupo's corpse, "its no wonder they couldn't keep this city from going to hell." Suddenly, she heard a loud scream from above her. Her head snapped upward, looking at the ceiling. She heard the sound of gunfire, which quickly stopped, followed by more screaming. Pulling out her Uzis, she ran to the end of the hall and up the stairs. As she reached the second floor, the screaming suddenly stopped. Howeever, she could still hear the sounds of movement coming from a room down the hall, along with an odd slurping sound. Approaching the door, Alice glanced inside. She was looking into another hallway, and in the middle was Spectre... but he wasn't alone. A red-headed woman with large blades strapped to her arms, and wearing a revealing red and black leather outfit, was latched on to his back, and appeared to be drinking the blood from his neck!

"FIrst Nemesis, and now this chick!? How many f***ing bioweapons does Umbrella have in this city!?" Alice thought to herself, aiming her Uzis. Sensing the threat, however, Rayne quickly swung Spectre around to face Alice, using him as a human shield as his body was riddled with bullets. Rayne kicked the body toward Alice, who stoped firing to avoid it. Rayne took advantage of this and ran into the next room. Alice ran after her; as she entered the room, she was forced to hide behind a statue as Rayne opened fire with her own Uzis. As soon as she stopped firing, Alice jumped out from cover and fired her Uzis... but again, she found herself firing at nothing; Rayne was gone! Alice advanced cautiously, ears and eyes alert. She exited the doorway at the end of the hall, only to find herself on the balcony in the main room of the Police Station, right back where she started.

Suddenly, Rayne, who had been hanging from the balcony railing, swung herself over and landed directly in front of Alice, who raised her Uzis, only to have Rayne kick them out of her hands. Rayne swung at Alice with her arm blades, but Alice jumped back. Suddenly, Alice's pupils explanded; Rayne only had a moment to register confusion at this before she was hit with a psychic blast, blowing the railing apart and sending her crashing to the floor below.

Alice quickly retrieved her guns and opened fire on Rayne, who ran behind the fountain to protect herself. Rayne reached for her Uzis, only to realize she had lost them when she fell. Alice opened fire again, forcing Rayne to duck down. Suddenly, a series of clicking sounds could be heard; Alice was out of ammo. Frustrated, she tossed them aside and drew her Odachi blades. She took a running leap, jumping to the ground floor. She turned to face Rayne, raising her blades in a battle stance; Rayne readied her own arm blades.

With a yell, Alice lunged at Rayne, who responded in kind; their blades met with a loud clang! in the middle of the room. The two women proceeded to begin swiping at each other furiously. Neither could seem to land a solid blow; every strike each woman made was either blocked or avoided. Rayne aimed at Alice's neck, but Alice blocked the blow and responded with a slash of her own, leaving a large cut along Rayne's front. Rayne gasped in pain and stumbled back. Alice raised her blades, ready to strike again, but Rayne suddenly smiled.

As Alice watched, stunned, a vortex of blood began to swirl around Rayne; she was using Blood Storm. Alice began to back away as the blood vortex expanded, damaging the fountain and walls. Alice then stood firm; her pupils expanded again, and the blood bounced harmlessly off the psychic barrier she had erected around herself. Rayne growled in frustration, raised her arm blades, and ran towards Alice. Alice slashed at Rayne, but Rayne leapt over Alice, landing behind her. Alice barely managed to block her attack, and the two struggled as their swords pressed together.

For a few moments, neither Alice nor Rayne could gain any ground. Then, Alice began to grow fatigued, her arms trembling. In a flash, Rayne twisted her arm blades and knocked Alice's Odachi blades from her hands. Before Alice could react, Rayne struck with both of her arm blades, shoving them right through Alice's stomach. Alice gagged as Rayne lifted her off her feet, still impaled on her blades. Rayne then withdrew one of her blades and proceeded to spin Alice around on the other. She then lifted her free blade, slicing off Alice's arms, legs and head.

Sighing, Rayne tossed Alice's bloody, limbless torso aside, and activated her radio.

"Severin, you there?"

"Rayne!? Thank goodness, are you all right!?" Severin replied.

"A little roughed up, but otherwise fine." Rayne grinned. She looked down at the remains of Alice. "I got ambushed by one of Umbrella's super soldiers, but I took care of her."

"Glad to hear it." Severin said.

"Did you make it out of the city?" Rayne asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy," Severin answered, "the military have set up a barricade around the area. Listen, Rayne, you have to get out of there now! Our sources indicate Umbrella is going to blow up Raccoon City with a nuclear missile!"

"Are you f***ing serious!?" Rayne swore, "Typical corporations; cover up what you can't control. I'm on my way, Severin."

"Hurry!" Severin said.

Hidden Umbrella facility, September 23, 1998, 4:53 a.m.

A man wearing a dark trenchcoat and sunglasses sat in an office chair, his back turned to his desk as he watched a series of computer monitors on the opposite wall. The vast majority of the screens displayed the various images of chaos around Raccoon City. Two of them, however, had the man's undivided attention. One of them showed the interior of the Police Station, and Alice's dismembered corpse. The other displayed a street filled with zombies, and Rayne as she cut her way through them. The man grinned to himself.

"Good... very good..." he said. A buzzing sound came from the intercom on his desk. He spun his chair around and pressed the button. "Yes, what is it?"

"Chairman Wesker," a voice replied, "he's here."

"Ah, excellent. Send him in." Wesker replied, taking his finger off the button.

After a few moments, the door at the far end of the room slid open, and a tall, menacing man with short black har and a black goatee entered.

"Ah, Kagan, good to see you." Wesker said.

"You as well, Wesker." Kagan replied. "I trust you have good news?"

"Everything worked out perfectly," Wesker said with a sinister smile, "The information we leaked drew Rayne to Raccoon City like a moth drawn to flame. As planned, she and Alice encountered each other, and, mistaking each other for an enemy, they fought to the death."

"And the outcome?" Kagan asked.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Rayne emerged victorious," Wesker said, "you have quite the daughter there, Kagan. If she wasn't about to be obliterated in a missile strike, I'd consider collecting some of her DNA for my newest project... with your permission, of course."

"No worries," Kagan replied, "one of my other children will be willing to supply you with what you need. And in exhange, you supply us with the T-Virus to use for our own research."

"Kagan," Wesker said, standing and offering his hand, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Kagan extended his own hand, and they shook.

Winner: Rayne


	57. Chapter 57

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni cast vs Zombies

Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Rika Furude, and Satoko Houjou, six residents of a small town in Japan, sometimes driven insane by a local disease, but in the end, they over come the disease and uncovered the dark secrets behind their town.

But will they survive when another virus turns everyone else in their hometown in to undead flesh eating horrors?

Scenario

Hinamizawa has been stricken by a disease, but this time, its not the Hinamizawa Syndrome, or at least, its a different strain. This disease turns people into a zombie-like state, turning them into mindless killing machines. Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Rika Furude, and Satoko Houjou have been rescued from the Furude Shrine, where they have been hiding. The group intends to get to the Sonozaki Estate, grab some guns, and escape in the Sonozaki's bullet-proof limo... Or, actually, the rest of the Sonozaki family bailed in the limo, assuming Mion and Shion to be dead, so now the group must cross the zombie-infested town to Keiichi's house and escape in Keiichi's parents' car.

Higurashi Cast

Spoilers

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (ひぐらしのなく頃に, When the Cicadas Cry) is a Japanese murder mystery dōjin soft visual novel series produced by 07th Expansion. The first game in the series, Onikakushi-hen, was first sold on August 10, 2002 for PC. The last game, Matsuribayashi-hen, was released on August 13, 2006. "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" is the first title in the "When They Cry" series, followed by "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" and "Umineko no Naku Koro ni". A manga series adapted from the games began with eight different artists working separately on different story arcs, and is published by Square Enix and Kadokawa Shoten. Two anime series were produced by Studio Deen; Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in 2006, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in 2007. An OVA entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei was released in February of 2009.

(From Higurashi Wiki)

The story revolves around Keiichi Maebara, the son of an artist, who moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, In fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons.

(From Keiichi Maebara's DFW article)  
Members and Weapons  
Mion Sonozaki  
Mion Matsuri1

Sonozaki Mion is one of the main characters in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, Sonozaki Shion's twin sister, and the heir of the Sonozaki house. Mion is the most known sister of the Sonozaki twins, as well as the most mentally stable and tomboyish one.

Mion is the heiress of the head of the Sonozaki family, and is the leader of the Hinamizawa School club. As the oldest in the class, she is the Class Representative, often shortened to Class Rep. She is the granddaughter of the current Sonozaki head Sonozaki Oryō. Because her mother, Sonozaki Akane, married a man from outside Hinamizawa, the heritage was passed immediately down to Mion rather than Akane, as she was the next oldest female. As the Sonozaki family is quite rich, it is obvious that Mion has a large allowance. The 50,000 yen that was announced as the winning prize at a game tournament is said to come from her own pocket.

Mion is 17, according to Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, with a birthday in early February.

Mion is a tomboy and calls herself "oji-san" throughout the games, manga and anime. However, no matter how boyish she acts, she also has a girly side when opening her heart, mainly to her twin sister Sonozaki Shion. It is revealed and very often strongly hinted that she has a crush on Maebara Keiichi, which she expresses by picking on and teasing him at every possible occasion.

(From Higurashi wiki)  
Weapons  
Katana  
Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever.  
SVD Dragunov  
Dragunov1

The Dragunov sniper rifle (formally Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova (SVD), literally "Dragunov's sniper rifle") is a semi-automatic sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle chambered in 7.62×54mmR and developed in the Soviet Union. The weapon has an effective range of 800 meters, and fires from a ten-round magazine. In the actual Higurashi anime, the Dragunov is actually the possession of Mion's uncle Kasai, but for the purposes of this "zombie apocalypse" scenario, she will have access to it.  
Beretta Model 92  
400px-Beretta92GElite1A

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&amp;W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and a 15-round magazine.

Shion Sonozaki

A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome.  
Weapons  
Hunting Knife  
101px-Hunting-knife-nl2

Shion's primary weapon for her murders in the anime is a large hunting knife. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife. For the purposes of this match, she will be carrying this weapon.  
Katana  
Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever.  
AK-47  
TypeIII AK47

The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 30-round magazine, capable of semi and fully automatic fire, and known for its ease of use.  
Tokarev TT-33  
Tokarev

Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of e Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The Tokarev has a seven-round magazine.  
Keiichi Maebara  
Keiichi Matsuri1

Spoilers in black, highlight to reveal.

Keiichi Maebara is the protagonist of the visual novel and later anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. The son of an artist, Keiichi moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, In fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons.  
Weapons  
Baseball Bat  
A Baseball bat

The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill.  
Hatchet  
Hatchet

A Hatchet is a small axe used for camping and wilderness survival, typically for cutting firewood. While it is not intended as a weapon, it is not unheard of for it to be used as such, mainly due to the fact that is a very common tool and because it is light and easy to wield. In fact, many battle axes actually had more in common with the hatchet than they do with the larger axes of fantasy. The shorter side could also be used like a sledgehammer.

Sonozaki Armory Weapons

Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Keiichi will take the following:  
AK-47  
TypeIII AK47

The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mi

Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Keiichi will take the following:  
AK-47  
TypeIII AK47

The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 30-round magazine, capable of semi and fully automatic fire, and known for its ease of use.  
Tokarev TT-33  
Tokarev

The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The Tokarev has a seven-round magazine.  
Rena Ryuguu  
Higurashinikairenacleaver

Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata.  
Weapons  
Nata  
Nata 02

The nata is a Japanese tool similar in appearance to a meat cleaver, though its use is more similar to that of a machete or a billhook. The nata is used as a general purpose agricultural and outdoor cutting tool used for cutting brush, chopping wood etc, though it can obviously be used as an improvised weapon.  
Metal Pipe  
2106042-252px lead pipe

When Rena is attacked without her nata available, she defends herself with a metal pipe with a bend on top. The pipe is about three feet in length.  
Sonozaki Armory Weapons

Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Rena will take the following:  
Ithaca 37 Shotgun  
Ithaca

The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, fire 12 gauge shells from a 4+1 (total of five with one in the chamber) magazine.  
Tokarev TT-33  
Tokarev

The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The Tokarev has a seven-round magazine.  
Rika Furude  
Rika Matsuri1

Rika seems like little more than a secondary character for much of the first half of Higurashi. As the story progresses, however, viewers learn that she is actually at the heart of most of the strange events, as her death is the trigger for the Great Hinamizawa Disaster (excluding Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen) and following incidents. Also, Rika is the only character who remembers the "universes" of previous arcs, being reincarnated thanks the Hanyuu Furude's powers every time she dies. Despite only being killed five times on-screen, dialogue eventually confirms that she has been killed once for every arc (excluding Matsuribayashi-hen and Miotsukushi-hen) and all other unseen worlds.

The villagers of Hinamizawa hold Rika in high esteem, as not only is she the only daughter of the Furude clan, one of the three great houses of Hinamizawa, she is also believed to be the reincarnation of the local deity Oyashiro-sama. Although Rika is entitled to attend and have a voice in village meetings due to her family status, she is not required to attend because of her young age.

Rika lives with her classmate and best friend, Hōjō Satoko, in a small house by the Furude Shrine.

(Modified from Higurashi Wiki)  
Weapons  
Ceremonial Hoe  
Rika hoe

As a shrine maiden, Rika Furude uses a ceremonial hoe when performing the Watanagashi or "Cotton Drifting" Festival, a ritual in which she uses the hoe to tear through a mass of cotton, which is then distributed among the villagers, who then place the pieces of cotton into the river. The hoe has a golden (or gold-plated) blade and a length of about five feet. In the visual novel, Keiichi notes that the hoe is sharp enough to cut through human flesh and Miyo Takano speculates that it may have been used for human sacrifices in the past.  
Wooden Mallet  
Croquet Mallet

To practice for the Watanagashi festival, Rika used a wooden mallet primarily used for pounding rice to make rice cakes, as she was not allowed to use the hoe. Rika will also have access to this mallet for use as a blunt instrument.  
Sonozaki Armory Weapons

Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Rika will take the following:  
MP5SD  
H&amp;KMP5SD6

The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. The SD variant weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters.  
Beretta Model 92  
400px-Beretta92GElite1A

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&amp;W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta will, for the purpose of this match, be a 9mm with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters.

Satoko Houjou  
Satoko Matsuri1

Satoko never understood why her mother repeatedly married and divorced various men. In fact, she could never decide whether or not she actually liked her mother, since their relationship was far from perfect. Men kept appearing beside her mother one after another, and Satoko couldn't adjust to any of them. The only family member that she felt she truly trusted was her brother, Satoshi.

At some point, she started playing pranks on her step-fathers, and even filed a fake abuse report against Mr. Hōjō. Each step-father would act aggresive by bullying her in response to her behavior, but whenever she recounts the bullying, she would believe that her current step-father did all of it. Satoko's parents were supporters of the Dam Project in Hinamizawa and were shunned by all villagers. They were called "traitors" because most of the town was decidedly against the dam project, as it would flood Hinamizawa. Because of their parents' standing, Satoko and her older brother were distrusted by most of the village as well. Since Satoko was somewhat of a nuisance towards her parents, she believed that they would be better off without her, and would kill her at some point. This belief was the starting point of her succumbing to the L5 terminal phase of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

Satoko, despite her past, is an energetic and playful girl. She has a very distinctive laugh, and loves to set traps to play pranks on her friends (mostly on Maebara Keiichi). Her traps can be dangerous, however; in Matsuribayashi-hen, she set traps for the Yamainu, some of which proved fatal.

Like Ryūgū Rena, Satoko can be incredibly analytical and intuitive at times; in Tsumihoroboshi-hen when Rena held the school hostage, Satoko was able to completely map out the blueprint of the school and the location of the bomb in her head, as well as connect all of the various clues together, especially pieces of seemingly-useless information, such as what types of containers were used to hold the gasoline Rena used, the reason a students' ball went missing, how the drain canal runs and how and where the bomb was set up.

Satoko referred to Satoshi as "nii-nii" (にーにー, from 兄 (ani, older brother), a cute term for older brother, when he was around, and has since referred Keiichi as such, as well as calling Sonozaki Shion the female equivalent, "nee-nee" (ねーねー, from 姉 (ane, older sister), though in previous arcs, Shion had murdered Satoko.

(Modified from Higurashi Wiki)  
Weapons  
Kitchen Knife  
Kitchen Knife

The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction.  
Bamboo Spear  
Bamboo spear

One of Satoko's more dangerous trap creations, though one she never intended to actually be triggered, having placed it in a remote mountainside out side of town, consisted of a trip wire mechanism that causes a number of bamboo spears smeared in dog f*** to fall on the victim. Keiichi Maebara was shown this trap and noted that it was similar to something used by the Viet Cong in the Vietnam War. For the purposes of this match, Satoko will have bamboo spear about five feet long with her.  
Assorted Traps

Satoko was known to create traps to play pranks on her friends, but she later proved herself capable of creating more dangerous traps when fighting the Yamainu, including some creations that would not look out of place in the Vietnam War.  
Sonozaki Armory Weapons

Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Satoko will take the following:  
MP5SD  
H&amp;KMP5SD6

The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. The SD variant weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters.  
Beretta Model 92  
400px-Beretta92GElite1A

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&amp;W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta will, for the purpose of this match, be a 9mm with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters.

Zombies  
Zombies21

Zombies- also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread.

The current accepted pop-culture version of the zombie was the one made famous by the George A. Romero 1968 film, Night fo the Living Dead. Slowly moving, but inevitable as the Death they bring with them, these zombies slowly make their way across the Earth in search of living victims to hunt down and devour, and to spread their disease to all they consume. Often, modern Zombies are portrayed as victims to some form of disease, a portrayl made popular by the 2002 film, 28 Days Later. These Zombies have access to some more primal traits that make them more dangerous, such as the ability to sprint when prey is near.  
Zombie "Rules"

For the purposes of this match, the zombies will be most similar to the Left 4 Dead Common Infected- headshots are most effective, but they can eventually killed by damage to other areas. There will be about 400 zombies in the path of the Higurashi crew, however, they can be evaded- not all of them must be eliminated.  
X-Factors  
Mion Sonozaki Shion Sonozaki Keiichi Maebara Rena Ryuguu Rika Furude Satoko Houjou X-Factor Zombies

78 78 78 79 73 72 Agility 70  
60 60 38 32 29 29 Marksmanship 0  
71 73 78 70 93 67 Intelligence 9  
70 70 72 72 49 49 Physical Strength 80

Explanations

Zombies, for the purposes of this match, will be able to run at high speeds when they detect prey, however, they will not be as agile, lacking the ability to effectively evade attacks etc, the also can't use guns, hence the zero in marksmanship, and lack any form of higher intelligence, but have peak human strength, and possess a deadly bite and in some cases exposed bone "claws". As for the Higurashi cast, Shion and Mion have some combat training and can handle a firearm, as their family has Yakuza connections, explaining their general high levels of skills, particularly in marksmanship, as they are the only ones who have handled a true firearm. Keiichi has used an airsoft gun, so he at least understands the basic concept of how iron sights work! Rena, Rika, and Satoko, have no firearms experience, but will, for the purposes of this match, still be able to hit a zombie at close ranges. As for strength, Satoko and Rika, being the smallest, are obviously the lowest, while the Sonozaki twins score higher, and Keiichi the highest. Rena scores even with Keiichi as she is described as unusually strong for her age, and managed to outfight Keiichi at one point. Finally, in terms of intelligence, Rika's repeated reincarnations have allowed her to reach a mental age of 110 (though she normally hides this), in spite of her young physical age. As for the others, Keiichi is described as very clever for his age, and a very good leader, giving him second place.

Battle

Higurashi Cast: Green, Darkred, Orange, White, Yellow, Blue

Zombies: 2000

Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude took cover inside the main building of the Furude shrine. Rena and Keiichi stood at the door to the shrine, weapons at the ready. While Rika sat against a wall in one corner.

The sound of bamboo spikes striking flesh filled the air- a zombie has walked into one of Satoko's traps- though this was not her usual trap for playing pranks- it was something that would not look out of place in Vietnam: A bamboo-spiked dried mud ball intended to swing down and strike a target when a tripwire was activated.

This had happened four times previously... Satoko know what this meant...

"That was the last trap...", Satoko said fearfully, "There's nothing left between us and them but the door..."

As if to punctuate this statement, fists of countless undead started pounding on the door, prompting Rena to fall to her knees in fear.

"Keiichi-kun!", Rena screamed as the pounding on the door grew louder. Rena clung onto Keiichi tightly, as tears started to stain her face, "This is it... isn't it..."

Keiichi patted Rena on the head, saying "It's not over yet. I'm sure the Sonozaki twins will be here soon. There's no way they'd forget us."

Rena opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, then another, and another. Within seconds, all of the undead had fallen, and the door burst open, revealing not a horde of the living dead, but rather the Sonozaki twins, Shion and Mion, Shion carrying an AK-47 and an Mion with an SVD Dragunov.

"Shii-chan, Mii-chan!", Rena said happily.

"You didn't think we'd forget you did you?"

"I told you we'd be fine", Keiichi said to Rena, before turning to the twins, "Anyway, where'd you get the guns?"

"Oh, we just happened to have a few lying around", Shion said, "Come with us, we know a way out of here, the Sonozaki family limo should be at the estate."

"Excellent", Keiichi said, "Shion, Mion, I need you to cover the front and rear with your guns. Rena and I will cover the sides. Rika, Satoko, get in the middle, we'll keep them of you".

"A...All right", Satoko said, visibly shaken at the idea of leaving the relative safety of the shrine.

"Don't worry", Rika said, standing at next to Satoko and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine".

"Thanks", Satoko replied, as Mion said, "All right, everyone in formation? Let's move"

The group walked forward, down the steps of the Furude shrine for several meters, before Shion stopped them. About a dozen zombies walked down the road leading up the hill.

"Shh...", Shion said, "Let them pass. Don't get into fights if you don't have to.

About five minutes later

The group of survivors were now walking through the woods, just east of the center of Hinamizawa, when suddenly, a loud crack rang out. One of them had stepped on a fallen branch, causing it to snap.

The crunching of leaves and pounding of footsteps was heard, as well as the animalistic roars of the undead.

"Damn, they're coming!", Keiichi yelled.

"Keiichi-kun!", Rena screamed, as Rena clung to him.

"Keep it together!", Rika said in surprising calm and... mature voice for here age, "We have to hurry, the Sonozaki estate is just ahead of us"

The others didn't have time to show surprise at this sudden change in personality. Instead, they sprinted ahead, weapons in hands, out of the woods.

"Climb the fence!", Mion said.

Shion and Mion turned backwards and fired on the nearest incoming zombies. Shion firing short bursts with her AK, while Mion picked off the undead well-placed headshots. Meanwhile, Keiichi lifted Rika over the fence, before helping Satoko up and climbing up himself.

Keiichi then reached out a hand for Rena and helped her up.

As Rena crossed the fence, he said, "We're across".

Shion climbed over the fence first. As Mion reached the top of the fence, however, she let out a scream. It was immediately apparent why. A half-rotten hand had seized Mion's ankle and was trying to pull her down.

"Get your filthy hands off her!", Keiichi yelled, grabbing his baseball bat and, making a one-handed swing while holding onto the fence, struck the zombie's arm. In spite of only being able to use one hand, Keiichi still managed to break the zombie's grip.

Keiichi then took another swing, landing it on the crown of the zombies head with a sickening crunch, caving a depression into its skull. The zombie collapsed to the ground and Mion got over the top of the fence.

By this point, Shion had reloaded her AK and fired a few single shots at the other zombies that tried to cross the fence.

For now, there were no zombies in the proximity, but they had to get moving soon- the gunshots would no doubt attract more.

"Thanks for the rescue, Kei-chan", Mion teasingly said to Keiichi, "Surprisingly manly of you!"

"I'm a lot more of a man than you think", Keiichi replied as his usual perverted self, "If we get out of this alive, I'll show you how just how big a man I am, if you can't my drift".

"Well, I'm sure I'll be astounded", Mion said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? Rena is confused", Rena replied in her "cute voice", referring to herself in third person and pretending not understand, though she clearly did. If you had simply heard the dialogue, you would have never guessed they would have been in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

The light mood, however, was broken as they entered the garage.

"Guys...", Shion said, "There's a problem..."

All of them saw it immediately: No car.

"Great, what do we do now!?", Satoko asked.

"Don't panic", Keiichi said, "There should still be a car at my parents house."

"But that's on the other side of town", Rena said.

"Yeah", Mion replied, "We'll need more firepower to get through all of those zombies. Luckily, I know just where we can find some. Follow me.

a few minutes later, Sonozaki estate armory

"Awesome!", Keiichi exclaimed as he looked around at the armory. It was picked over, presumably by the rest of the Sonozaki family, but there were still a few weapons left.

Keiichi picked up an AK47, before grabbing the cocking lever and yelling "Locked and loaded!"

As he did, a single 7.62mm cartridge hit the ground.

"Don't do that, you're wasting ammo, and the safety isn't off either.", Shion said, rechambering the unfired cartridge and switching the selector switch to full auto."

"Now keep your hands off the trigger while I get the others set up.

Shion and Mion spent about 15 minutes lecturing Keiichi, Rena, Rika, and Satoko on the use of firearms. Keiichi was now armed with an AK and a Tokarev pistol, Rena with an Ithaca shotgun and a similar pistol to Keiichi's, while Satoko and Rika both carried MP5s and Beretta pistols, which Shion selected for the lighter recoil than the rifles and shotguns, more manageable for the small girls.

"Now", Mion said, "Lets get out there and kick some zombie a**!... and, the one who scores the fewest kills has to do anything the winner tells them!"

"Anything...?", Keiichi said with a suggestive look on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up, Keiichi, there's no way you'll beat me!", Satoko said.

"Really, You've never used a gun before!", Keiichi said.

"Neither have you!", Satoko responded.

"Is this the time to be talking about stuff like that, this is serious!", Rika said in an uncharacteristically mature and serious voice.

"You're right", Shion said, "You know the plan, as soon as I open the door, we fan out in a semi circle and clear the garden, then we head through the gate, with me and Rena watching the back. And remember, cover each other!"

Shion and Mion each kicked open one of the double doors out of the tunnel, and burst out first, followed immediately by the other four, Keiichi and Rena each taking a side, with Rika between Shion and Rena, and Satoko between Mion and Keiichi.

Then, all other sounds were drowned out by the roar of a five guns. Keiichi lined up his AK, on a zombie about ten meters away and pulled the trigger. AK spat lead and fire, making Keiichi's ears ring with a thunderous roar.

The zombie nearest to Keiichi's head exploded, but Keiichi head down the trigger a second too long, wasting a few rounds. Keiichi eased off the trigger and fired a second burst, dropping another undead horror to the ground with a gaping hole in the skull. After a few more shots, Keiichi was thought he was starting the get the hand of this.

To his right, Satoko was initially startled by the sound of the guns, but eventually she too started picking off the slow moving targets one after another. Mion and Shion were of course proving the most lethal of the group, with Rena also claiming a few kills, in spite of her initial shock at the recoil of the gun.

Rika, however, was the strangest of all, she was completely unphased by the gunfire, and even looked like she might have handled a gun. It was almost as though she had been in a situation like this in a past life.

Within a few seconds, every zombie in the yard was dead.

"Come on, lets move!", Shion said, as she and Rena took up the back, the rest of the group following Mion through the gate, into the driveway, slowed only momentarily by a few zombies, which were easily dispatched.

"So, Keiichi said, "How many did you get? I got 8."

"Really now, I got 15", Mion said

"17", Shion replied,

As Satoko chimed in "10",

and Rika replied "I got nine... Nipah!"

"You liar, you did not get ten!", Keiichi said to Satoko.

"Be quiet", Mion said, "The game's not over yet!."

Shion walked up to the driver's side and opened the door. Shion placed the key in the ignition, and turned it, but the engine stalled, making a loud noise. Shion fiddled with the keys, with the same results.

"Hang on", Shion said, "This will take a minute, keep them off me."

Sure enough, a large horde, perhaps over 100, was drawn in by the sound. Keiichi know only more would be drawn by the gunfire, but saw no other option. Pointed the gun in to the horde and fired as the others did the same.

Muzzle flashes and tracers the night sky as zombies fell left and right, each of them probably claiming at least five kills in the first few seconds.

Zombies kept climbing over the walls, but were quickly picked off. More problematic were the zombies pounding at the gate. Mion, Rena, and Satoko focused fire on the gate, but more zombies kept coming.

As Rena and Mion reloaded, the zombies broke down the gates, charging into the driveway, towards Rena, the nearest target.

Rena fumbled the shotgun shell in her hand, and dropped the shotgun, drawing her pistol and firing several shots in a panic. Soon, the pistol too fell silent. A zombie approached, so close she could smell its putrid breath.

Rena raised her nata and split the skull in the nearest zombie. Suddenly, however, felt a stab of pain in he shoulder. She looked to the side, she saw one of the undead had bitten into her shoulder.

Knowing the fate of those who were bitten, she tearfully yelled, "I've been bitten, don't follow me, Keiichi-kun, everyone, please... live on for me..."

Rena charged at into the undead horde, slashing with her nata, splitting skulls and severing heads left and right. If she was going to die, she was going to take as many of them as she could with her."

After just a few seconds, a pile of bodies lay around Rena, but, for every one she killed, another took its place. It was becoming hard to swing her blade. Bitten several times, Rena weakly said... "Keiichi-kun... Mi-chan... everyone... I'm... sorry...", before she was mercilessly devoured by the undead horde. Orange

The undead horde trampled over Rena's bloodied remains and kept coming. Now everyone was focusing on the gate.

Keiichi leveled his AK at the zombies, yelling "This is for Rena, you sons of b***", with a fury in his eyes that left no room for tears.

Streaks of fire flew through the sky as tracers struck down the horde, piercing through multiple zombies in the densely packed group, sending dozens of the undead back to death.

But still, there was no end of the flood of the living dead that flowed through the gate like a broken dam. Shion was firing her pistol out of the car window, while Keiichi and Mion were both down to close combat, swing their baseball bat and katana repectively, taking down even more of their foe.

But it was all for naught. Keiichi and Mion tired out and were surrounded by dozens of zombies, screaming in pain... and hopeless despair... the last thoughts as they were tackled to the ground by the undead and torn apart. Green White

Soon afterwards, the zombie horde dragged Shion out of the car, to her inevitable demise. Darkred

Rika and Satoko stood on top of the car, Satoko crying and hugging her knees, as she said, "Its no use... they're all dead... we're going to die too..."

Rika placed her hands on the shoulder of her friend and said, "Don't give up hope." Rika said, "No matter how impossible it may seem, it's not over yet. We will live on... live on, for Rena, Keiichi, Mion, and Shion, for everyone."

Satoko got up and raised her MP5, as she said, through tears, "I'm sorry everyone..., I promise I'll survive... for all you"

Satoko and Rika fired into the crown, slowly thinning out the numbers, first with their SMGs, then with pistols, the two small girls slowly cleared out the horde against all odds. It looked like they might actually live to see the sunrise.

But it was not to be. A zombie grabbed Satoko's leg and pulled. Satoko tried to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Satoko tearfully said her last words... "I'm sorry... Rika... everyone...", before she was torn apart. Yellow

Seeing her a friend die for what must have been a the thousandth time since the start of the endlessly repeating June of 1983, Rika drew her Beretta and placed it against her temple.

"Hanyuu", Rika said to her invisible, spectral companion, "It's time to move on... to the next Hinamizawa."

The, she squeezed the trigger, and everything went black. A moment later, Rika knew, she would be among the "fragments of time", in the gap between paralell worlds. Blue

WINNER: Zombies  
Expert's Opinion

While the Higurashi cast had defeated the Yamainu, they did so only after countless failed attempts in paralell universes, as well as with the assistance of multiple combat trained adults, including a police officer, a government agent, and a Sonozaki bodyguard connected with the Yakuza, not to mention the intervention of a supernatural being. Without this help, even with the weapons from the Sonozaki armory, they managed to kill numerous zombies, but eventually succumb to the tide of the living dead.


	58. Chapter 58

Dante: The Deamon hunter with style who fights with both firearms and melee weapons.

Vs

Ezio: The florentine noble who became an assassin after his family was murdered

Who is deadliest  
Dante  
Close range: Rebellion  
Mid range: Darts  
Long range: Ebony and ivory  
Special weapon: Throwing daggers

Ezio  
Close range: Hidden blades  
Mid range: Throwing knives  
Long range: Hidden gun

Special weapon: Crossbow

Edges

Hidden blades vs Rebellion: Rebellion has a longer reach and once the blades have been revealed the element of surprise is gone. Edge Rebellion

Throwing knives vs Darts: Not only are the throwing knives more likley to kill ezio is very well trained with them making them evan more deadly. Edge Throwing knives

Hidden gun vs Ebony and ivory: Ebony and ivory win for two reasons. One they are more modern and two there are two of them. Edge Ebony and ivory.

Crossbow vs Throwing dagger: The crossbow has superior range, accuracy and stopping power. Edge Crossbow

Battle

Dante is walking through a maze underground tunnels, ebony and ivory locked and loaded. Suddenly the tunnels start to shake, rocks falling from the ceiling and shattering on the ground. Dante starts to run through the cavern, barley avoiding the many falling rocks. He finds himself in a large underground cavern. Suddenly rocks explode from the ground, scattering everywhere and smashing off the walls and ceiling. A large creature pulls itself out of the massive hole, almost humanoid but still with a beastly essence to it.

It turns and sees dante standing, hands by his sides, with ivory and ebony in each. The beast snarls and lets out a deafening roar, shaking the cavern. Dante just stands there, smiling in an evil sort of way and lifts up his two guns and pointing them at the giant monster. "Come on then" he says and fires off round after round at the humongous beast but to no avail. The beast is hardly budged and letting out another roar, charges at the demon slayer.

He swipes at him with his massive hands, but dante easily clears it with a quick flip. "Is that all you got" he says and fires another few shots, this time striking it in the head. The beast is still unharmed and swipes at him again, this time sending him flying across the cavern and hitting the wall with a thud. Dante pulls himself to his feet and dusts himself off, holstering his pistols as he does. Taking out rebellion he holds it up to the cracks of sunlight, squeezing through the cracks in the ceiling, the light reflecting off and lighting up the sword.

"Let's dance" he shouts and charges at the gargantuan demon, dodging swipes from its massive hands. He jumps onto its giant paw and slices into it, leaving a deep wound. The creature roars in pain and tries to grab the tiny human, but dante jumps out of the way and starts running up its arm. He gets to the shoulder blade and hacks away at it, making the creature roar again. He dodges one swipe only to land into the palm of the other hand, which quickly closes around him.

The huge creature holds the demon slayer up to his face and roars, spit hitting dante like a hurricane. "Watch it" he says and shields his eyes from the watery substance. The demon just snarls and prepares to bite him in two. Dante looks franticly around to try and find a way out. He spots a large sharp rock hanging precariously from the ceiling above. Taking out a throwing dagger he stabs the demon causing him to lose his grip. He slips out and taking out ebony fires several rounds at the rock causing it to become dislodged and fall.

The demon growls at dante but he just smiles and points up. The demon looks up, just as the rock hits it going right through its head. The creature screams a most terrible scream, that sends shivers down dante's spine, but he knows he must get out of there. Grabbing rebellion from the floor (he dropped it after being grabbed by the demon) and runs out towards the only visible exit. The demon, who is still alive, tries to grab him, but dante jumps over his fist and runs through the exit, as cavern and tunnels begin to collapse. The demon lets out one more scream before he is buried under 20 tonnes of rocks and dirt.

Dante carries on running through the tunnels, somehow managing to dodge the collapsing walls. He finds himself in another cavern, but this one is different. In the middle of the cavern, there is a shining light, glittering with all the colours of the rainbow. Dante sheathes rebellion and walks, cautiously, over to the strange spectacle which is still glimmering. Reaching out with his hand, he touches it with his hand and is amazed when it gose through it without his hand sustaining any damage. Dante puts more of his body through the portal until he is completely through it.

Dante finds himself in a large city, with stone buildings stretching as far as the eye can see. There are people selling goods on the paved road, while others walk past carrying goods or children. Some people have stopped to stare at dante but most just ignore him, too busy with their other duties. Dante decides to explore this strange new land, but he only takes one step before someone shouts "Hey you". Dante turns around to see man, walking towards him, almost marching. He is wearing a red robe, with sliver armour on his body and a helmet which covers his entire face.

"Who are you" he barks almost like an order, his helmet staying completely still when he speaks. "Dante" he says calmly "Just dante". The guard looks him up and down, and spots his sword, clearly sheathed in his belt. "What is that" he says suspiciously, pointing at the sword. "Oh this" dante answers and taking out the sword says "This is my sword, Rebell-".

The man suddenly snaps into action "Put the weapon on the ground NOW" he shouts making dante jump a little. "What why" he says looking up and finds himself staring down the barrel of a very primitive firearm. "Okay okay" dante says and let's go of the sword, which clatters on the ground below. "You sir could be a threat to our city" the man barks, pushing the arquebus nearer to his face "And i must neutralise any threats". 3 armoured guards step out of the shadows and surround dante, blocking off all his escape routes.

"You there take his sword to make sure he does not use it" the man shouts and one of the guards picks it up and sheathes it in his empty scabbard. The arquebus wielder turns and walks away and the guards push dante after him, something the demon slayer is not happy about. "Hey watch it ugly" dante shouts at the guard who pushed him. The guard takes out his sword and holds it too dante's face and snarls threateningly "Do you want to live or not". "Live obviously" dante sighs. "Well then" the guard continues, sheathing his sword as he does "you had better watch your step. He turns back to the mission at hand but realises that the arquebus man is missing.

"What the where the hell did he go" one of the guards says, scratching his head in confusion. "Help help murder" a voice cries out, high pitched and shrill. A woman runs out from an alley way and runs up to the head guard, screaming. "Whoa there what happened" the guard asks calmly, holding the women still and trying to calm her down. "I was walking along when i saw one of those arquebus men marching down the road. I was about to ask him what he was doing when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway. I went over to see what was happening and i saw a hooded man crouched over his body, holding a bloodstained blade. I screamed and the person ran off into the streets. Please you have to help me".

"Okay Okay" the guard says and turns too his men. "I'm gonna see if i can sort this out. Keep your eye on this one i will be back in a few minutes". The two guards nod and the leader jogs over to where a large crowd is starting to form. "Now don't you try anything fun-" starts one of the men but before he can finish, he grabs his throat and falls to the ground. The other guard runs too him but, like his predecessor, he also collapses spitting up blood.

Dante walks over to the two fallen men and inspects there corpses. They both seem to have died from no apparent cause. But as dante reaches down to take rebellion from the dead guards scabbard; he notices something shiny sticking out of one of the men's neck. He takes it out and inspects it; it seems to be some sort of knife. Before he can even blink another knife flies past his face, scraping his cheek and drawing blood.

Dante turns around at lightning fast lightning speed and sees a hooded figure standing in the middle of the road, staring right at him. "Hey you" shouts dante but the man throws another knife at dante who easily manages to dodge it. "I don't want to hurt you" he tries to explain but the figure throws another 3 knives at the demon slayer. Dante dodges the first two but the third hits him in the arm. "Ah crap" he says and pulling out the knife, throws it to the ground in disgust.

"Fine you want to play that way do you" dante smiles "bring it". He whips out ebony and ivory and opens fire on the figure, which scrambles away, bullets flying past his head, striking nearby civilians. He jumps behind the cover of a stone wall, the bullets shattering off the wall. This man is no ordinary man however he is Ezio Auditore De Firenze, legendary assassin. He peeks over the side of the wall and sees dante. Cleaning his gun thinking the threat is over. Ezio takes out two knives and dives for the nearby hay bale. He peers through but dante has not spotted him.

Ezio breathes a sigh of relief and readies his knives. He then charges out of his hiding place and throws them, but his aim is slightly off and they do nothing but cut dante's clothing. Dante whirls round and shakes his head when he sees the man standing a few feet away from him. "Not you again" he sighs and takes out his pistols again. "This time i ain't letting you go". With that he fires several shots at ezio who turns on his heels and runs, knowing he can't beat him in this way. Dante jogs after him, his guns still in his hands.

Ezio turns sharply down a street corner and looks around for anything he could use to his advantage. He spots a crossbow man, standing guard outside a monastery. "Well I'm gonna need it more than he does" ezio mutters under his breath and pushes his way through the crowd, making a beeline for the guard. The man turns to face him, but it is too late. The last thing he sees is the dark inside of a sleeve, illuminated by a shiny blade. The guard slumps over, his eyes rolled back into his head and ezio picks up the crossbow, which is lying at the man's feet.

Just at that very moment dante rounds the corner and spots ezio, crouched over the guard's body. He fires two shots at the master assassin, who just manages to roll out of their path. He quickly swirls around and fires a bolt that the demon slayer barley avoids. He then slinks off into the shadows, struggling to load up another bolt as he does so. Dante sprints towards the alley way, but when he arrives his opponent has seemingly disappeared. Dante cautiously side steps through the narrow and very badly lit alleyway, looking around for ezio but not once looking up...

Ezio stands on top of the building staring down at the clueless dante. Chuckling, he takes the crossbow from where he strapped it onto his back, and points the freshly loaded blot at dante's pale, white haired head. "This is too easy" he sniggers and fires the bolt, which whistles almost silently towards the unsuspecting man below. However this is no ordinary man, his ears are trained to hear even the faintest of sounds and a crossbow blot whistling through the air is no different. With a single step of both speed, agility and skill the crossbow bolt, snaps on the wall behind. He looks up to see the shocked ezio, standing in plain view on the roof top.

"Got you now" says dante and opens fire on ezio, the first few shots bouncing off the roof tiles. Ezio comes to his senses and tries to escape, but the roof tiles crumble beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. He sits up dazed, rubbing his head to try and make the pain go away. He suddenly finds himself looking down the cold, dark barrel of a gun. Dante sniggers and is about to pull the trigger when a shout comes out from the alley way entrance. Dante looks around and sees a tall man, in full body armour, standing tall, sword in hand.

"Hey you i thought i told you not to run away" he barks and two more men appear beside him. Dante looks back to ezio, but he has disappeared. Ezio watches him from the rooftop and laughs. "Nice knowing you" he whispers, staying to watch his opponent's fate. "I'm gonna enjoy this" the head guard say angrily. "Attack". With that the two grunts run forward, their swords, glimmering in the light. Dante waits till they are too near to dodge and, taking out several darts, throws them at the two guards, piercing their eyes and killing them.

"Well then" the last guard smiles "It's just you and me". With a roar he charges at dante, who takes his stance, rebellion in hand. The guard tries to hit him with a downward strike which is easily blocked by dante. He tries to stab forward but again dante blocks and rebuttals with a slash, which cuts through the guard's neck like a hot knife through butter. The guard grasps his neck and falls to the ground, gulping like a fish as blood spurts out of his neck. "Who are you" he sputters, his life slowly ebbing away. Bending down to look at him dante says in a calm and soothing voice "I'm dante, dante the demon hunter". With that he plunges the sword into the man's head, putting him out of his misery. Ezio cures under his breath and jumps down from the rooftop, landing silently behind dante. "Time to finish what is started" he whispers and taking out a knife, sneaks up behind the unsuspecting demon hunter.

Unfortunately he accidently steps in a puddle, making a large splashing noise and alerting dante to his position. Dante whirls around are laughs at the assassin standing before him. "Back for more are we" he says putting his hands on his holstered guns. "You me right now, no firearms just us and our melee weapons" ezio says hoping that dante will except. Dante smiles and takes his hands away from the guns. "Bring it" he sniggers and throws several darts at him, but ezio dodges them with ease. He throws the knife he is holding, but that too fails to land a blow.

Dante takes out rebellion, a holds it up in the air, light bouncing off it making it shine. Ezio brings out his hidden blades, and holds them together in a cross, having the same effect as rebellion. With the showing off over, ezio charges at dante, who readies himself for impact. Ezio stabs forward with his blades, which dante just manages to parry. He swings rebellion at ezio, who catches it with his blades and tries to pull out of dante's hands. Dante however has a better grip on the sword and regains possession of it . This gose on for several minutes, every time one of them starts to get an advantage the other cancel's it out with a cleverly timed block or strike.

Ezio however is starting to learn dante's pattern of attack and tires to intercept it. Dante tries a slice with his sword, which ezio catches in his blades and tries to pull out of dante's hand. This time instead of trying to forcibly yank the sword out of dante's hands, tires to remove it with skill. He twists the sword in one direction and when dante responds to this, twists it quickly in the opposite one, yanking it out of dante hand. He tosses the sword aside and swipes forward with his blades, managing to leave two light cuts on dante's chest. Dante pushes ezio away and picks up a discarded chair, waiting for his moment to strike.

Ezio prepares himself for a jumping attack, and leaps high into the air, his blades aimed downwards. Just as he is about to stab the demon hunter, dante whirls round and smashes him, square on the chest, sending him flying into street by the alleyway. Dante picks up rebellion, which had landed perfectly, blade in the ground, and strolls over to where ezio is lying. Ezio gets to his feet, holding his head, the pain being almost unbearable. Dante throws one of his daggers which hits the master assassin square in the shoulder and he crashes to the floor.

Dante stands over his opponent, the sun shining off his back making him look more badass. Ezio makes one last feeble attempt to salvage this battle and raising his hand, fires the hidden gun inside. However his aim is off and it only scrapes dante's cheek. Dante touches his cheek and feels the warmth of his blood, dripping out. "So trying to cheat are we" dante gloats and holds rebellion high above his head ready to plunge it into the fallen assassin's heart.

Before he does however ezio calls out "Tell Ceaser Borgia that he should kill his enemies himself instead of sending trained warriors after me". "Ceaser Borgia" says dante questioningly "Who the hell is that". Ezio looks at him confused "But you were sent by him right". "No" dante says sheathing rebellion and putting out his hand to help ezio up. Ezio takes it and pulls himself up with a grunt, his ankle in extreme pain. "Well i guess this is all a big misunderstanding" ezio says and dante nods in agreement. "Well i had better get back to my own world" dante says "Hope you catch this Borgia guy". With that the demon hunter turns and walks off, the sun shining off his coat and lighting the street around him.

Winner dante

Expert's opinion

Dante won because of his more modern weaponry and his experience fighting much harder foes. and to make this fare a had Dante be as human as possible.


	59. Chapter 59

Indiana Jones vs. Chuck Greene (Deadrising 2)

Two vastly different opponents meet on the battlefield, armed to the teeth with deadly weapons and creative tools. Indiana Jones, the adventure seeking archaelogist and the man behind the discovery of a variety of mythical, Biblical, and supernatural artifacts. Wielding his iconic whip and a wider variety of tools as well, Jones is prepared for almost anything. Chuck Greene, the motorcross superstar, self-made handyman, and reluctant zombie killer who must survive in the worst conditions to save his young daughter. With his hefty Paddlesaw in hand and his creative skills, Chuck is wielding a limitless arsenal with surprises for anyone. Who will win, a man who's prepared for anything and everything, or the reluctant warrior with an unbounded supply of tools? Only you can decide, for only one shall be crowned...

THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Indiana Jones was a famous adventurer and treasure hunter during a majority of the 20th century. Indiana Jones, or Indy, has traveled across the world and fought in several conflicts, both human and supernatural. Indy has always been an avid adventurer and able to improvise on the spot. He's fought in several wars, from the Mexican revolution under general Pancho Villa to the First World War with T.E. Lawrence and on the fronts of Verdun. Even in his later years of adult life, Indy has seen conflict such as in Latin America. Indy is also a skilled spy and espionage agent, serving in Palestine during the First World War. Not just a soldier, Indy has discovered severl supernatural treasures such as the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail and the Temple of Doom, the headquarters of a dangerous cult. His adventures have also led to the truue nature of Crystal Skulls, and reveal its alien roots.  
Weapons

Iconic-Bullwhip-Indy's bullwhip is one of his most important tools in the arsenal. The bullwhip may lack true lethal ability, but it can sting like a b*tch and its tactical options far outceed that disadvantage. Indy has used his bullwhip to transverse across his environment with ease, swinging from ledge to ledge with it. He can use it's length to keep opponents away, and he can disarm men with firearms with a quich crack of his whip.  
Fighting Style-Improvised Melee Skills-One thing that is very important to Indy is his sense of improvisation in a melee fight. When confronted with bigger and better trained foes, he uses whatever he can to win. Throwing sand into his face, kicking them, anything he can do to gain an advantage in a fight he will do it. Also, he is a somewhat skilled boxer and packs a powerful right hook.  
Melee-Machete-A large blade capable of slicing through jungle brush and cutting men apart, this steel blade is a tool in Indy's arsenal that is certainly capable of doing immense damage.  
Firearm-Smith &amp; Wesson Hand Ejector 2-Indy's signiture revolver, he uses his revolver with surprising accuracy. It's light and quick, and holds a six-round cylinder that fires .45 Colt rounds. The barrel has been shortened to make draws a lot quicker.  
Explosive-RPG-2-A shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, it launches a warhead about 100 meters far and deals large explosive damage.

Chuck Greene was once just a famed motocross expert, until the Vegas Outbreak. His wife was transformed into a zombie during the chaos, and infected his daughter, Katie. Refusing to let his little girl fall to the infection, Chuck began to travel around the world, earning money any way he could to buy more Zombrex- a special medicine that could delay the infection for a day. Eventually, this lead Chuck to the gameshow Terror is Reality in Fortune City, where another zombie outbreak occurred. This time, Chuck was able to rescue his daughter and get her to the safe house to wait until the military could rescue them, but he was out of Zombrex- a fact he had to hide from security officer Raymond Sullivan. He also discovered that the television reports were framing him for the outbreak, forcing him to not only leave the Safe House to look for Zombrex, but to clear his name as well.  
Weapons

Iconic-Paddlesaw-With Chuck's great creative mind, deadly and creative weapons are his thing. The Paddlesaw is no exception, capable of dealing heavy and last damage to whatever is in his path. However, the great hacking and sawing power of this mighty weapon is the rather large amount of noise it makes. The size of this weapon also prevents Chuck from using anything else without putting the Paddlsaw down first.  
Fighting Style-Basic Unarmed Techniques-Chuck has received at least some form of training in basic hand-to-hand combat, with knowledge in grapples and sweeping kicks. He is strong enough to lift fat zombies into the air and throw them with some accuracy.  
Melee-Literally anything he can get his hands on- One of Chuck's greatest abilities is to turn anything around him into a weaopn. From commonly though of wepaons like fire axes, baseball bats, and knives to some more silly but still lethal weapons like novelty cell phones, tennis rackets, and dil...women pleasureres.  
Firearm-CZ75B-A metal handgun with a fifteen round capacity and shoots 9mm rounds. However, Chuck has no spare ammo for his handgun and will need to find another if he wants to keep fighting with it.  
Explosive-BlamBow- A simple Cherokee hunting bow with a twist; It has dynamite. After a few seconds of travelling, the BlamBow's arrows will explode. The blast, while not travelling far, can deal massive damage and Chuck uses it to clear areas with ease. He will require the materials to create this weapon and will have ten arrows for each time he creates it.

X-Factors

Indiana Jones/X-Factor/Chuck Greene

70 Physical Strength 85

Indy is a relatively strong man and obviously in fit condition. He punches with great power for a man his age, but he's ultimately getting on in years. Chuck's young, fit, and lifts stupid heavy objects as weapons. Paddles, chainsaws, sledgehammers, cash registers, and whole crap ton more of items that normal men can't really lift with ease.

90 Experience 80

Indy's seen it all, really. He's fought in wars, he's served as a spy, and he's found a boatload of treasure. Indy has spent almost all of his life when it's humanly possible fighting or doing something. Chuck's no new guy when it come sto fighting, with a wide variety of psychos to defeat, hordes of zombies in the way, and brought survivors alive, but it's not nearly on the level of Indy.

75 Training 50

As I've mentioned, Indy has served in World War I on the Belgian side, and he's been trained in basic trench warfare. His marksmanship is that of a soldier, and he knows how to use his training to his advantage. Chuck's been trained in the basics of marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat, but other than that it's been nothing professional.

80 Creativity 85

Indy's been shown to improvise, as he's not exactly a martial artist but basic boxing, and he can improvise on the spot. Hell, he once survived a nuke by hiding in a fridge! Chuck's skill at making stupid but effective weapons is over-the-top. Making an elecrtically charged sword is one thing, but making weapons out of wheelchairs, flashlights, and dild-er...'woman stimulators' shows just how creative this guy is.

85 Intelligence 75

Indy's a professor in his spare time, so he's knowledgable in terms of historic societies and stuff like that. Chuck's never been shown to be a complete idiot, but he's got nothing to show for a genius level mind.

Battle

"I'm getting to old for this s***." Indiana "Indy" Jones said to himself as he loaded his revolver. Here he was, hoping just enjoy his retiring years with Marion in peace. That's why he'd originally come to Fortune City. He'd booked a room in the Yucatan Plaza with Marion on their first night of the trip. Indy tied his black bow tie, and put on his white jacket. With Marion on his arm, Indy walked down the stairs and into the casino. The night was going well, he won quite a few hands at blackjack.

But then zombies came. Sirens sounded, and the casino was flooded with the undead. As Marion screamed in terror, Indy ran up to his room. There, laying on his dresser, was his favorite piece of equipment; his whip. Iindy ran through the crowd, shooting at occasional zombies with his revolver he'd picked up from the hotel security. He, Marion, and a few others managed to retreat to the Baron Von Brathaus steakhouse.

That was several hours ago. Zombies were starting to break through the makeshift barrier, clawing futilely at the distant survivors. Indy fired his Smith &amp; Wesson blindly into the crowd, killing four with his revolver. The noise attracted the zombies, though, and even more started flooding towards the barrier. Their weight was straining against the tables, chairs, and stoves set up. Indy grabbed his machete, which he'd convientetly found near the jungle enclosure nearby. As the zombies broke through the barrier, Indy swung his machete through the crowd. His blade cut cleanly through zombie flesh, dismembering arms, legs, and heads. He had only one thought; Protect the other survivors.

Chuck Greene revved his Paddlesaw, and slowly walked out of the alleyway. One zombie stumbled towards him from the left. Chuck swung his weapon, the blade hacking straight through the zombie's skull and down her spine. She let out one final screech, and lay in a pool of bloody chunks. He continued onward, paddling his way through this river of guts and horror. His cell phone vibrated, and Chuck answered to the voice of Stacy Forsythe.

"Chuck, you gotta get over to Yucatan right away! A group of survivors are huddled together in Baron Von Brathaus', and zombies are starting to break through their barrier! One of them is wearing a doctor's outfit, he might have some Zombrex." Chuck started running to Yucatan, his Paddlesaw only barely slowing him down. "I'm on my way."

He entered the casino, seeing several dozen zombies swarming the restaurant. The makeshift barrier of stoves and tables finally gave way to the sheer weight of the zombies. A man in a brown fedora jumped into the crowd, hacking and slashing at the zombies with a machete. He sprinted through the crowd, sawing his way past zombies to save these survivors. And hopefully, he thought, to get a chance to save his daughter.

Indy watched as this stranger with an odd looking weapon sawed past zombies in a pool of chunky bits. Indy swung his machete and hacked off a zombie's arm and kicked him into another. He watched as the last few zombies fell victim to the man. The two men looked over each other, judging what to think of the other. Indy lowered his machete, and the man did the same.

"Hey, I'm Chuck. Chuck Greene." Chuck leaned his Paddlesaw against a machine. Indy lowered his machete, and reached out with his hand. "Jones. Dr. Henry Jones, or Indy as my friends call me." Chuck shook his hand, and gazed into the restaurant. "So, it looks like you guys have been held up here for awhile." Indy nodded. "Yeah, we've been holed up here for several hours."

Chuck stretched his back, and let out a sigh. "There's a safehouse, we got food and water." Indy smiled, but declined. "Sorry, but I think we can handle ourselves here." Chuck sneered, and picked up his Paddlesaw. "Hey man, you need to come with us." Indy slowly picked up his machete once more, and held it in front of him. "We're staying here, whether you like it or not." Chuck revved his Paddlesaw, and frowned. "Indy-"

The treasure hunter swung his machete, and Chuck quickly dodged the blade. In a sense of self-defense, Chuck swung his Paddlesaw towards Indy. "Gah!" Indy dropped his machete and rolled out of the way, drawing his whip. He snapped the braided rope at Chuck's hand, a small cut tearing across his hand and forcing him to drop his Paddlesaw. Chuck grabbed a bar stool nearby and threw it at Indy, who quickly jumped over the counter out of the way. Chuck unholstered his Handgun, firing blindly at Indy. Survivors screamed as Chuck fled the restaurant and Indy returned fire.

Looking over his cover, Indy reloaded his revolver and advanced out of the restaurant. "Hey buddy!" On a casino table stood Chuck, a bow in hand. "Eat this old man!" He drew back the string and fired the arrow, sparks flying across the area. It implanted itself in a nearby zombie's head, and Indy saw the dynamite attached to the arrow. "Ooooooh s***!" He yelled as he rolled behind a casino table, and managed to avoid the blast. He aimed his revolver at Chuck, a small bruise on his forehead and his clothes lightly scorched by the explosion.

Chuck dropped his BlamBow, out of arrows. He looks around, attempting to find something to aid him. Indy whipped out his revolver, but was stunned when Chuck threw the casino chips into his face. He then tackled Indy and sent him tumbling into the ground. He quickly gets up and stomps on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Indy grabs a nearby beer bottle and smashes it against Chuck's head, sending him sprawling away covered in alchohal. "Uck." Chuck

Indy staggered up, breathing in deep breaths. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a brown-haired African-American sprinting away with a briefcase. "Hey, where do you think-!" Indy yelled before being smacked with a croupier stick by Chuck. The wooden weapon splintered apart as it cracked Indy's back and sent him tumbling into the ground. Indy turned and saw Chuck running to the jungle enclosure, and chased after him.

Chuck picked up a zombie in a wrestler grip, and threw her against the glass of the enclosure. He grabbed a nearby tiki torch, keeping the undead at bay with bright flame. Feeling the weapon slowly break apart, he quickly kicked a zombie towards his living opponent before chucking the torch at him. Chuck fired his handgun's last few bullets into zombies, putting them down as he fled into the maintenance room. He searched for equipment, and saw a fire axe and sledgehammer sitting nearby. He grinned, and pulled out his roll of duct tape.

Indy punched the flailing zombie, knocking her down onto the ground. He stomped on her head, crushing her forehead in a bloody pulp onto his shoes. He grabbed his whip, and lashed at zombies who got in his way as he sprinted towards the maintenance room. Indy pulled open the door to run straight into Chuck. "Woah!" The motorcross champion swung his new, improvised weapon at the explorer.

Chuck smirked as he swung his Defiler at Indy another time, the axe head burying itself in the ground where he once stood. Indy attempted to swing his whip at Chuck, but he rolled out of the way and swung the sledgehammer side into Indy's leg, tripping him. "Ugh!" He grunted, thankful that somehow the massive weapon hadn't broken anything. Indy swung his leg across Chuck's, sending him falling to the ground. He jumped on top of Chuck and sent a right hook into Chuck's jaw, breaking it and causing him to spit blood on Indy's leather jacket.

Indy gasped for air as he stood up slowly. Before Chuck could stand, Indy hastily loaded a shot into his revolver. As Chuck's vision clears, he sees Indy standing victorious with his revolver aimed at Chuck's face. "I don't want to kill you, Chuck. We both know that." Chuck held his hands up in surrender, and Indy accepted the offer. Chuck slowly stood to a crouch, and the two men looked each other over. "Alright, bub. I'm sorry. You can stay holed up in that restaurant, seemed you were doing well of on your own."

Indy cautiously holstered his revolver, and gave Chuck a tip of his fedora as he went back to Baron Von Bratahus' to assist with barrier building. As his opponent walked away, Chuck quickly yelled to him. "Hey, by any chances, was there a doctor with you guys?" Indy glanced over at him. "Why yes, there is. Something tells me you'll need some medical attention." Chuck smiled, and the two men slowly walked back to the base.

Epilogue

Up on the roof of Yucatan Casino, a Blackhawk helicopter was landed on the hoverpad. It's rotors were spinning silently, and two soldiers wielding M4 rifles stood guard of the pilot. Nearby, an African-American man was opening a briefcase and showing the treasure before his associate. "You see here, mister? This is a pretty powerful treasure, bought off this young person back before...y'know..." Tyrone King wove his hand around the air, indicating the apocalypse around them. "Well anyway, you want this? You gotta pay me big time, if y'know what I mean?" The man in front of him, somewhere in his forties, smiled a wry grin. "Indeed." With a stiff wave from his hand, the two soldiers behind him fired at TK, their rifles popping a single round into his chest and head.

The former host of Terror Is Reality fell to the ground, dead as a stone. The mysterious man picked up the briefcase, glancing at the package as it dimly glew a bright yellow. The man picked up the briefcase and nodded at the corpse before him. Phil Coulson straightened his tie and walked back onto the helicopter and placed the briefcase on the ground. "S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks you got you cooperation, Mr. King."

Winner: Indiana Jones  
Expert's Opinion

At the end of the day, both warriors here proved to be very well-rounded and skilled warriors. However, while Chuck was proven as a jack-of-all-trades, his versatility was his ultimate undoing. He had no specialized skill, and lacked a certain ability to counter Indy. Meanwhile, Indy was proven as a versatile warrrior but also very skilled with his set of weapons. He was a better trained and more experienced warrior, and he was wielding weapons that may not have been as lethal but are iconic tools in his arsenal. He's been using his equipment forever, and they've become second nature to him. Indy was able to apply this more intelligently to the battle here, and was the winner because of that.


	60. Chapter 60

Godzilla '54:the original King of The Monsters vs. Gigantor: Giant Robot protector of Japan WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Origin

Godzilla '54:Gojira

Gigantor:Tetsujin 28

Weapon Status

Godzilla '54  
Powers/Abilities SH strength,speed,and endurance. his atomic breath/ray  
X-Factor possesses a strong durability able to withstand what JSDF dishes at him

Gigantor

Powers/Abilities SH strength and an array of weapon including missles and gatling gun  
X-Factor The First of its kind in mechs. and considered the most powerful. its full potential is yet to be reach.

the Battle

"Death is a eternal sleep you can never wake up from"

Godzilla '54 is terrorizing the city of Tokyo smashing cars beneath his feet, tumbling buildings with his long tail, and burning the city asunder with his mighty atomic ray. Boy detective Shoutaru sees the destruction from afar and brings out his remote control."Go Gigantor!" He yells out.

Gigantor then arises from beneath the ground, its jet pack levitates into the sky and heading torwards Tokyo; Gigantor then spots the atomic beast from afar, Gigantor then transform its arm into a machine gun cannon, then aims it at him and fire. Godzilla screams in pain as he is hit with a barrage of bullets, Godzilla then spots Gigantor in the sky his spikes start to light up ,his mouth opens up and fires his atomic breath hitting the steel titans jetpack sending it crashing into a building.

Godzilla then walks up to the crash site layed in rubbles seeing if his metal foe was done for, he lets out a victorious roar until Gigantor comes out of the rubble and smashes his fist into the titanic beast face causing him to stagger back. Godzilla gives Gigantor a menacing stare and charges at it then bites into Gigantor's armor, but not piercing it; Gigantor then grabs Godzilla and throws him into a bridge , toppling it into the ground. Gigantor then opens it chest and fires a barrage of missles at the mighty King of The Monsters, as Godzilla gets up from the ground he is hit by a barrage of missles causing him to roar in agony and open up severe wounds on his leg and chest.

Gigantor then charges at the titanic monster and grabs the beast by the neck, slowly cushing his windpipe; Godzilla begans to tear at Gigantor's steel armor, but with no prevail. Shoutaru sees the two titans battling out."Finish it Gigantor!". Gigantor heeds his master's word and tighten his grip on Godzilla's neck; Godzilla is still scratching at Gigantor's armor, his eyes start to roll up, he is slowly losing his will to live until his tail starts to wrap onto Gigantor's leg and then pulls on it causing Gigantor to trip and losen his grip on the Tyrannical Lizards neck.

Godzilla then starts stomping on the fallen robot's chest slowly crushing it, then his spike starts to spark up."Gigantor NOOOO!" Shoutaru screams. Godzilla then opens up his mouth and fires his atomic breath, tearing through Gigantor' steel armor and destroying its inner frame. Godzilla lets out a victorious roar over his burning foe then swipes his arm on top of buildings, destroying them; Godzilla then unleashes his atomin breath over a subway station completly burning it, he starts swing his tail onto cars,his eyes burning with rage of unknown lets out one last roar as he covers the city aflame.

"Even death can't stop the fury of a king."


	61. Chapter 61

Scorpion (Mortal Kombat): the undead ninja bent on avenging his fallen clan vs. Kyo Kusanagi (KOF '94): Cocky leader of the Japan Team wHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Move List  
Scorpion  
Kyo Kusanagi  
Move 1  
Fire Breath-when Scorpion takes off his mask and spits a gust of flames  
Shiki:Yami Bari-a fire projectile  
Move 2  
Bloody Spear-Scorpion lets loose a kunai tipped rope into a victims chest and brings them towards him for a free combo  
Shiki:Oniyaki- is an anti-air strike in which Kyo does an uppercut follow by a swirl of flames to heighten the damage  
Move 3  
Hellfire Punch-scorpion telports behind an opponent and strikes them with a punch or kick.  
Shiki:Aragami combination- a combination of inferno laced strikes followed either by an explosion uppercut or an explosion strike down  
Super Special  
Annhilation-Scorpion summons his undead clan members to rip apart his enemy  
Shiki:Orochinagi-Charges something in his hand and lets out a burst of flames.  
X-Factor  
Martial art expert, Weapons expeert, and years of training in the Shirai-Ryu clan. His thirst for vengeance gives him a one track mind to kill all those who stand in his way.  
As heir to the Kusangi clan, he inherited the power of pyrokinesis(ability to control fire). master of the kusanagi style of ancient martial arts which utilizes the users fist for their pyrokinesis abilities and Kenp which utilizes Empty handed/open-handed strikes and stand up grappling, his ever changing fighting styles, and his determination to become a better fighter.

The Battle

Graveyard

Deep within the Graveyard a duel between Scorpion and Noob Saibot has commenced; scorpion overwhelms Noob with a kick to the shins, a punch in the stomach, followed by an elbow strike in the chest, and an uppercut in the chin knocking the wraith ninja on the ground. Scorpion then walks up to his fallen foe and grabs him by the throat. "I don't know how you've escaped your demise, but this time I won't make the same mistake twice!" Scorpion said. The spectre ninja is about to lay the final blow when suddenly a flash of light appeared before scorpion and caused him to disappear.

Japan

Meanwhile in an abandoned construction site Japan Team leader Kyo Kusanagi is doing his daily training in preparation of the next King of Fighters tournament. "I only go two weeks left, I have to give it my all." Kyo said to himself, then a flash of light struck the ground before him. "What the?" the young fighter said in awe, suddenly the spectre ninja Scorpion appears before the young man. Scorpion looked at the new location in confusion "No, not now! I almost had him! He was in my hand and now he's gone!" Scorpion said while tightening his fist in anger, he then turns around only to face Kyo. "You! You did this!" Scorpion said, pointing his finger at the young fighter. "Who me?" Kyo said pointing at himself. "I didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking?" Kyo said, trying to reason with the spectre ninja. "Silence! I heard enough, prepare yourself sorcerer for Mortal Kombat." Scorpion said, getting into his battle stance. Realizing that the ninja wants to rip him, Kyo still wants to reason with him "Listen we don't have t-" Kyo stop at mid sentence when he felt something hit his shoulder, he looked to see Scorpion's bloody spear lodged in his shoulder blade; "Get over here!" The spectre ninja said, then forcefully tugs his spear. Kyo suddenly lunges towards Scorpion; the spectre ninja then slams his fist into the young fighters face, followed by a kick to the side, Scorpion then grabs Kyo by the collar and throws him against a mound of dirt. Kyo then falls onto the ground

"Ugh, now that was cheap move." Kyo said while getting up. "Come and fight me, your punishment isn't over yet." Scorpion said as he walking towards his opponent, Kyo then looks at the ninja with anger in his eyes. "Okay if that's what you want then I won't hold back, so bring it!" Kyo said with excitement. The young fighter then charges at the spectre ninja and lands a punch in Scorpion's face, but the demon ninja disappears before the fighter's very eyes. Confused, Kyo looks around to find his opponent "Over here!" a voice said behind him. Kyo turns around only to get elbowed in the face by Scorpion, the spectre ninja then knees the fighter in the stomach causing the fighter to spurt blood, and then disappears before the Kyo's eyes again. " Dammit where did you go!" Kyo said in anger as he searches for the ninja. "I'm right before you fool!" a voice said, suddenly Scorpion appears in front of the Kusanagi heir. Before Kyo could do anything Scorpion lands an uppercut in his chin sending him flying up in the air, Scorpion then teleports above the flying fighter and is about land an overhead slam; Kyo looks above to see Scorpion about to land a blow "Not this time, Shiki:Oniyaki!" Kyo slams his fist into Scorpion's chin, then a swirl of flames appears to heighten the damage, Kyo then rolls around and does an axel kick that hurls Scorpion into the ground.

"Don't tell me that you gave up?" Kyo said as he lands on the ground. " Don't underestimate me! This fight is far from over." Scorpion said getting up. "Now get over here!" Scorpion then unleashes his bloody spear at Kyo, but Kyo grabs the spear before it latched onto his body. "That trick won't work again." Kyo said, he then sets the spear aflame. Realizing what happen Scorpion removes the spear away from his body "Damn you!" Scorpion hissed. "Come on let our fist do the talking!" Kyo said as he set his body aflame. Scorpion charges at Kyo and trys to punch him in the face, but Kyo blocks it and lands an open headed strike in the chest; Scorpion strikes back with a punch in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face which causes the young fighter to stagger back. Kyo then punches Scorpion in the face, in which Scorpion counters with a kick in the chest, Kyo then does an overhand strike in face again which causes his mask to be caught on fire. Scorpion quickly takes off his mask to reveal his skull face. "What the hell." Kyo said in disgust. " You have seen my true identity, now you must die!" Scorpion said, then he blows out flames from his mouth, Kyo dodges the attack in an instance. "Fire with fire eh? Okay then Shiki: Yami Bari!" Kyo then fires a projectile at the spectre ninja in which Scorpion counters with a fire blast, causing a huge explosion to occur that sends both fighters to be knocked down. Scorpion gets up after the explosion, he then looks around and finds that his opponent is nowhere in sight. "Pathetic weakling." Scorpion said then walks away from the scene. "Who said the fight is over skull-face?" a voice said from behind. Scorpion turns around and sees Kyo walking out from the flames. "This fight is far from over Shiki:Aragami!" Kyo then punches scorpion in the stomach, followed by one in the chest, then an elbow in the face, and finally an uppercut on the chin that sets off an explosion within his fist to heighten the damage. Kyo then charges something in his hand "Final blow Shiki:Orochinagi!" Kyo then lets off a burst of flames within his hand. "Gruagh!" Scorpion screamed as his body is covered in flames, the mighty ninja then falls on the ground. "Man, that was some training." Kyo said as he wipes the blood from his forehead. "You don't mean to think that I lost did you?" Scorpion said as the burning ninja begins rise from the ground. "No way! How can you survive an attack like that !?" Kyo said in shock. " Gah ha ha ha! Please the flames from the Netherrealm would give me pause than these flaky ashes." Scorpion said pridefully. "Now face my wrath sorcerer, rise my fallen brothers!" Scorpion then raises his hands up in the air; suddenly members of the fallen Shirai-Ryu clan began to rise from the grave and grab Kyo Kusanagi. " What the hell is going on? I can't move!" Kyo said trying to set himself free. Scorpion then walks up to his captured enemy "

" Now sorcerer, as a hindrance to the vengeance of my clan, your punishment is death!" Scorpion said, then turns around "FINISH HIM!" Scorpion yells after he puts his thumb down. " Noooooo!" were Kyo's last words, as he is ripped apart by the undead ninja clan. Scorpion then clenches his fist…

"Soon you'll be mine Sub-Zero, no… not Sub-Zero Noob Saibot."

Winner:Scorpion


	62. Chapter 62

Kurgan (Highlander) vs Ash Williams (Evil Dead)

head-hunter vs The Boomstick Blowhard

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

The STATS

Weapons Kurgan Ash

Short range Steel Gauntlets and Helmet, peak human strength Chainsaw hand  
Mid range Kurgan broadsword with retractable handguard spikes Woodaxe  
Long range Quickening sword burst Boomstick special Immortality, rapid healing factor, cannot die unless you take his head Winchester Model 1892

X-Factors

1\. Experience

Here Kurgan has the edge in spades. An Immortal who ws born nearl 1000 BC, the Kurgan has fought numerous battles, against mortals, beasts (he would have fought enemy horses, war dogs, perhaps even war elephants if he fought in battles involving them) as well as countless immortals. To be able to survive such a violent lifestyle for nearly 3 millenia is an impressive, mind boggling feat; Ash on the other hand, being a mere mortal, had fought Deadites for about a few years give or take, mostly Deadites of various kinds (including a superhuman clone of hismelf called "Bad Ash"). Though a surprisingly effective fighter, he would have to live millenia to attain the experience the Kurgan has

EDGE: Kurgan

2\. Long range

Ash has two guns: the double barreled Boomstick and the 1892 Winchester. the latter is one of the most effective guns in history, still popular and can hold its own with more modern made semi-automatics.

The Kurgan himself can charge the quickening in his sword and strike with it, causing enough concussive force to blow a hole in a castle wall. This gives him some extra range not available with ususal sword use, but it it not something he often does. Indeed, it seems he never used the trick when fighting Connor in the 80's during the gathering, when the last Immortals fought to the very last. Also, the Boomstick and Winchester are more lethal, harder hitting, and have superior range. You can use them often if you have the shells, and Ash is packing heat! Plus, a blow from the Boomstick can decapitate a man; Kurgan can be killed through head removal, even if done by a non-bladed weapon. Ash has one heck of a commanding lead here.

EDGE: Ash

3\. Physicality

The Kurgan is well over six feet tall at least, even perhaps 7 feet. He is the strongest of all the Immortals, capable of punching through doors and lifting a man off the ground by stabbing them in the gut with his sword and lifting (and he doesn't strain much when he does this)

Ash on the other hand is average in size and strength. Though very big and powerful in attitude, he does not stack up to the meaty, colossal Kurgan. Plus, he does not heal as fast, and is capable of dying like any mere mortal from a grevious wound, like a sword strike...

EDGE: Kurgan

BATTLE

"Not...Again!" Ash said, his face conveying sharp shock.

He had been told what words to say by some hippie mystic who had bad breath, no bath for weeks, and knowledge of where the Necronomicon resided. He had told him to say those three words before opening it. He told him to shut it when he kept tyring to get Ash to constantly repeat it over and over again, but now he nearly kicked himself for not doing so.

He looked back and forth repeatedly, then tried something he thought he would dare not do again.

"Clatu-Verata-Nickt-"

Ash coughed loudly, several times. When he got finished, he looked around.

"There! I said it! That's it!"

Even as he took hold of the evil tome, the words of the Hippie caused him dread.

"Hey man, you get that Necronomicon without saying these here words, and an immortal warrior will arise and try to take your head! Bad vibes, man!"

Ash grabbed the book.

A lightning bolt struck the ruins behind him. Turning, he heard a terrible rumble in the earth. The sky grew even darker, and it was already midnight.

"Oh come on give me a break for once!" Ash said, cussing.

Just then, the door on the top floor of the ruin busted open, and a giant warrior in evil looking knight's armor appeared. He was holding ahuge broadsword and bore a menacing smile.

"Nice to see you Highlander...or should I say...Lowlander!" The Kurgan said.

"...Huh?" Ash said.

With a mighty bellow the Kurgan jumped off the partial floor of the ruin and raised his sword. Ash raised his boomstick. The shot knocked the Kurgan back, making him fall two stories down onto his back.

"Sorry, Mr. Fancy-Pants: No jump shots this game." Ash said, raising an eyebrow and making a slight smile. He turned on his chainsaw hand. Reving it up, he approached the fallen warrior.

The Kurgan sat up.

"It will take a lot more than that, lowlander!"

"That's what I was counting on. Come get some!"

The Kurgan stood up, raising his sword. Ash raised his chainsaw. In two seconds the two were striking at each other, perrying and thrusting with their weapons. Ash got his wood axe and used it in concert with his chainsaw hand, but in a few moments the Chainsaw hand was severed from his arm, and the axe handle was cut in half.

"Ooooo, nobody messes with the saw!" Ash said, sneering. He ducked a sword swipe and picked up the axe head, which had broken off from the severed handle. Aiming, he threw it at the Kurgan's face, taking out an eye. Ash aimed his boomstick, but nothing happened. Looking at the shotgun and then back at the wounded warrior, his eyes grew wide wth disbelief. Looking left and right, heturned around, running to safer ground. The Kurgan, pulling out the axe head, ran after him, regrowing his eye.

"No more bullets in your gun, Lowlander: how pitiful!" the Kurgan said.

He struck with his sword, causing quickening blasts which broke apart stones from the ruin's walls. Ash dodged each blow, but the Kurgan was drawing closer with each swipe. Just as he was drawing close enough for a beheading blow, Ash turned and aimed his Boomstick.

"Psyche!" Ash said

The Kurgan was lifed off the ground. After he fell, Ash pulled out his winchester. Just as he was about to fire the Kurgan regenerated, kicking the rifle away. Standing, he grabbed Ash by the throat and lifted him up.

"There can be only one!" Kurgan said.

"What's that on your face?"

"What?"

Grabbing onto Kurgan's arm and lifting his lower body, Ash kicked Kurgan in the face with both boots. The Kurgan fell over, dazed. Ash dissappeared.

"Fight me, mere lowlander! Fight me now, with Honor!" The Kurgan said, getting up.

For almost a minute, the Kurgan hunted Ash, unable to locate him. He could feel his presence, but he could not get his specific location. Just when he turned back to the ruin, lightning struck nearby, its flash revealing Ash standing on a hill above him, Winchester in hand.

"Wanna play dodge-ball?" Ash said.

The Kurgan charged. Ash fired 16 shots into him, the last hitting him in the throat. the Mighty brute collapsed. Ash ran into the bushes and got his chainsaw. Coming back, the Kurgan spoke.

"I will ressurect. I always do. I will severe you like wheat before a scythe!"

"Has anybody told you," Ash said, revying up his saw and raising an eyebrow,

"That you are in desperate need of more iron in your diet?"

Ash goes to take off Kurgans head with his chainsaw but Kurgan dodged at the last second and severed Ash's right arm.

Ash screams in pain before having his head cut off at the neck.

Kurgan Yells in victory "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"

Winner- Kurgan


	63. Chapter 63

King Arthur, Ruler of Camelot and greatest champion of Britain; vs. Beowulf, warrior-legend of Denmark and hero of the first novel ever written in the English language. Who Is Deadliest?!  
King Arthur  
Beowulf 2  
King Arthur

Short Range: Excalibur

Medium Range: Lance

Long Range: Norman Bow

Special Weapons: War Hammer

X-Factor: Expert in all weapons of his time

Beowulf

Short Range: Sword of Cain

Medium Range: Bearded Axe

Long Range: Flaming Arrows

Special Weapons: Sax Knife

X-Factor: Great strength; berserker rage

On the shores of Britain, Beowulf arrives in a longboat, looking to test his skills in this strange land. Disembarking and heading inland, he comes across King Arthur, riding a warhorse, who had been alerted to a strange ship sighted of the coast. Seeing Beowulf, he calls to him. In answer, Beowulf readies a flaming arrow and fires at the warrior-king. Arthur is hit, but his armor deflects the arrow, putting out the fire as it impacts. Now angry, Arthur readies his lance and charges.

Beowulf leaps out of the way of the charge, bringing out his bearded axe as he does so. Turning around, Arthur readies his own bow and fires on Beowulf, who chops the arrow out of the air. Arthur charges again, but this time, instead of evading, Beowulf grabs the lance and pulls Arthur off his horse.

Getting back up, Arthur pulls out a war hammer and swings at Beowulf, who blocks the strike with his axe. Beowulf returns with a strike of his own, which Arthur dodges. Again, Arthur swings, but this time aims for the axe's shaft, breaking it in two. Furious, Beowulf unsheathes the Sword of Cain, while Arthur brings out Excalibur.

The two legendary swords clash again and again, neither warrior giving quarter. Eventually, however, Arthur tires from warding off Beowulf's strong blows, and the Dane sees and opening. Beowulf sweeps Arthurs legs out from under him, then pins him down. In his heavy armor, Arthur is helpless as Beowulf pulls out his sax and stabs Arthur in the neck. Holding his sword aloft, Beowulf shouts a victory cry.  
Expert's OpinionEdit

The main factor that put Beowulf on top was his previous victory When someone is able to kill Hercules, not many can challenge them and come out victorious.


	64. Chapter 64

Connor (Assassin's Creed III) vs Hei (Darker than Black)

Connor, or Ratonhnhaké:ton, the half-Native American Assassin who took part in many of the pivot events of the Revolutionary War.

VS

Hei, the mysterious "contractor" with the power to generate and discharge electricity, working for an organization known only as "The Syndicate".

Connor/Ratonhnhaké:ton  
1000px-V-ACIII-Connor

Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor was an Assassin of Native American and British descent living in colonial America during the latter half of the 18th century. He was also an ancestor of Desmond Miles. Born to a British father and Mohawk mother, Ratonhnhaké:ton was raised among his mother's tribe. He suffered severely during his childhood, largely from the tribe's encounters with European colonists; a conflict that reached its peak when his village was destroyed by a colonial force.

This event prompted him to seek justice for his people and fight tyranny wherever he saw it. His endeavours eventually led to him joining the Assassin Order in 1770, as well as adopting the name "Connor" in order to more easily move through colonial circles.

Five years later, the American Revolutionary War erupted, and Connor found himself siding with the leaders of the American revolution, namely George Washington and Benjamin Franklin, partially due to his belief in the ideals that they represented. At this time, he also met other notable figures, such as Charles Lee and Lafeyette, as well as Paul Revere, and Samuel Adams.  
Weapons  
Hidden Blade  
ACB-HiddenBlade

The single most iconic weapon from the Assassin's Creed franchise, the Hidden Blade is a specially designed tool used by the Assassins in both combat and on assassination missions. It has had numerous revisions and updates to keep it a viable option in combat. Originally, during the time of Altair Ibn-La Ahad, the blade required the removal of one finger to properly use, and it was not a very effective weapon in open combat- Altair and his assassins could not simply attack with it like a normal blade, and had no ability to block or guard. During the Italian Renaissance, Ezio was able to update this basic design based on concepts from Altair's Codex and with the aid of the famous Leonardo da Vinci. Now with all the versatility in combat as a normal weapon, the Hidden Blade was also fitted with special poison and a concealed firearm in the base of the modified bracer which could be used to parry blows. Because Leonardo's design no longer required the loss of a finger, using it was much easier, and it became a viable option to dual wield the Hidden Blade. By the American Revolution, the weapon had evolved even further- now being able to spin out into a hunting knife in the hands of Connor Kenway. Connor's hidden blade, however, did not have the hidden firearm attached.  
Tomahawk  
Tomahawk

The Tomahawk is a Native American axe typified by its small head. The first metal Tomahawk heads were used as trade items, and based off Royal Navy boarding axe heads. The tomahawk has straight handle. The axe was used both as utility tool and as a weapon, both by Native Americans and by American colonists. The opposite side of the blade usually had a spike, a hammer, or in the case of some tomahawks designed mostly as showpieces, a pipe.  
"Gunstock" War Club  
Iowa gunstock club NE 1800

The "gunstock war club" was a type of large wooden club used by the Native Americans of the Eastern Woodlands and Great Plains regions. The weapon was named after its similarity in appearance to the stock of a rifle or musket, however, there is no evidence these wear clubs were derived from or based on actual gun stocks. In addition to its weight, up to two pounds, which made it a lethal blunt implement, the gunstock war club also had a metal, stone, or antler blade similar to a spear head, like the spike on the back of a warhammer in some respects. Connor uses a gunstock war club about three feet in length as an alternative to a sword. He will be using the club in this battle to even things against Hei's electrical powers- wood does not conduct electricity, so Hei cannot just shock him through his weapon like he could if Connor was using a sword.  
Double-Barreled Flintlock Pistol  
Irishtwinflintlockpistol

Connor uses a double-barreled flintlock pistol in Assassin's Creed III, allowing him to get off two shots before reloading. A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range.  
Mohawk Bow and Arrow  
Mohawk Recurved Bow

The Mohawk bow and arrow was often a recurved flatbow, a bow and arrow made typically from a single piece of wood, with flat limbs. The weapon had a non-bending handle in the center, allowing for the weapon to be gripped and drawn more comfortably.

Hei  
Hei1

Hei (黒（ヘイ), Hei), also known as the Black Reaper (黒の死神, Kuro no Shinigami) or BK-201 (or "Chinese Electric Batman" by fans), is a contractor, or human who gained superhuman powers from a mysterious phenomen known as "Hell's Gate", in Hei's case, the ability to manipulate the molecular structure of objects and generate electricity. He is the main protagonist of the anime Darker than Black.

Before he became a Contractor, Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. Despite his age Hei seemed to be the guardian of Bai. During a meteor shower his sister became a Contractor, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original BK-201. Soon after, Bai was recruited into a secretive organization known as the Syndicate. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his Contractor power, he became known as "The Black Reaper".

During the "Heaven's War", Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possession of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the Syndicate in hopes of finding out what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate, and more importantly what happened to his sister. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber.

Hei is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. When off duty, Hei can be seen in the casual attire of a Chinese transfer student. When operating as a Contractor, however, Hei dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat and a white mask.

Later, after the events that transpire at Hell's Gate, Hei allows his hair to grow out to shoulder length; though he often keeps it tied in a ponytail. He also now wears a purple and black jacket and a snow cap on his head. Hei also appears to have neglected shaving.

Shortly after this, however, Hei cuts his hair back to normal length, shaves, and returns to his "Black Reaper" attire.

Hei is a skiled in unarmed combat and knife fighting, and is almost superhumanly agile. The most powerful ability he possesses, however, is the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. To make up for his inability to discharge through the air, Hei uses a rope dart made made from a metal wire to attack from a distance by piercing his enemies and then electrocuting them. The wire also has a carabiner attached that allows Hei to use it as a grappling hook.

The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into contractors. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. This ability is not actually his as he is really only human, but it was granted to him when his sister fused with him.

(Modified from Darker Than Black Wiki)

Weapons and Abilities  
Daggers  
Hei knife

Hei carries a pair of large daggers, about 20 inches length (based on a cosplay model), with about half of that being the blade itself. The weapons have a double-edged blade, split in the middle, presumably to save weight. Hei is capable of of using the knives with extreme skill in close combat, using either dual wielding the blades or using only one of them.  
Rope Dart  
AMV Darker Than Black The Life of Hei03:09

AMV Darker Than Black The Life of Hei

An AMV featuring Hei, demonstrating his combat abilities.

In addition to using them as regular knives, Hei can use his daggers as a rope dart by attaching them to a metal wire. The wire is at least 20 feet long, possibly longer, and and is strong enough to hold Hei's weight, as he frequently uses it as a grappling hook to swing from steel girders etc. The wire can also be used as garrote and, most lethally, Hei used it in combination with his electricity generating powers to electrocute foes from a distance.  
Electricity Generation  
DTB Hei vs02:59

DTB Hei vs. Frenchmen

Hei takes on a couple of French assassins. Also, Mao the talking cat makes an appearance! (or actually, a he's contractor who can possess animals, but NVM). The point is, this video displays Hei's combat abilities.

Hei possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete, however, it will conduct through metal and water. He can also electrocute a target through direct contact.) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. To make up for his inability to discharge through the air, Hei uses a rope dart made made from a metal wire to attack from a distance by piercing or entangling his enemies and then electrocuting them.  
Bulletproof Coat

Hei's Black Trenchcoat is show a number of times in the anime to be bulletproof, capable of stopping modern handgun bullets. For the purposes of this match, the coat will be sufficient to stop bullets from Connor's flintlock and arrows from his bow. Hei will obviously still be harmed by the projectiles, however, if they hit anywhere not covered by the coat.

X-Factors

Connor X-Factor Hei  
85 Combat Experience 90  
99 Situational Awareness 90  
95 Agility 95  
96 Physical Strength 93  
93 Unarmed Combat 98  
93 Training 96

Explanations

Hei takes the edge for combat experience as he faced more dangerous adversaries, both other contractors with various superhuman abilities and trained personnel armed with a modern firearms, whereas, while Connor has fought large numbers of enemies, these enemies were armed with 18th century technology. Hei also takes unarmed combat and agility, being able to evade enemy attacks with well-timed flips and cartwheels, then retaliate with the skill of a highly trained martial artist. Connor takes a slight edge in physical strength for his likely slightly greater physical size. He also takes situational awareness with his "Eagle Vision", allowing him to easily identify threats and objectives.

Battle

Connor stood on top of the framework of some sort of building that was under construction, but it, as well as the surrounding buildings were much taller than even the tallest church steeple or bell tower Connor had scaled before. What's more the frame work of this tower was made not of wood, but of steel, and there were a number machines at the construction site that Connor had never seen before, the largest being what seemed to be some sort of massive winch or pulley. Connor assumed that, had it not been the middle of the night, it would have been used to move building materials to the top of the tower. It wasn't just the machines that were weird- the windows of all of the buildings shone with lights much more powerful than any candle or oil lamp, and, most bizarrely, what looked like horseless carriages drove along the streets. Connor didn't know where he was or how he got here. One moment he was in the cave said to be the location of "The Vault", then he was blinded by a flash of light and ended up... here... wherever this place was. Was it the work of those spirits who told him to find the vault, or perhaps... the Templars...

Below him, Connor saw a man dressed all in black run across the construction side below him. Connor activated his Eagle Vision, making the man glow red, the color of a hostile. At once, Connor nocked an arrow into his bow and fired. The arrow hit the man right in the back, however, something unexpected happened: The arrow simply bounced off the man's coat.

Hei felt the arrow bounce off his bulletproof coat and looked up, spotting the white-clad assassin standing on a steel girder. Hei threw his rope dart, but Connor dodged the attack, jumping off the girder and onto another steel girder across from the other and draw his double-barreled pistol. Connor fired both shots at Hei, both shots hitting his center mass, but it seems like the man's coat was bulletproof.

Hei ignored the impact of the two bullets to the torso, and wrapped his rope dart around a steel girder and swung up onto another girder suspended on a crane, before throwing the dart again. Connor dodged the attack, jumping onto a partially constructed concrete wall as Hei started to glow blue and electricity arced from him, coursing through the steel girders, but Connor was uninjured, standing on the insulative concrete.

Connor was immediately reminded of Ben Franklin's experiment with a kite and key, and his invention of the lightning rod. Was this man doing something similar, but he did not a lightning bolt- he could emit electricity from his own body.

Hei jumped over to the concrete well Connor was standing on, armed with his two long knives. Connor drew his large gunstock war club and swung it at Hei, who blocked the weapon, but did not use his electrical attack- the club wouldn't conduct, it was made of wood.

Hei instead jumped backwards, and caught the club with his rope dart and pulled it out of Connor's hands. Connor instead drew his tomahawk, and struck at Hei, aiming for the top of his head. Hei blocked this attack with his knives. Connor activated his hidden blade and thrust at Hei's neck. Hei, however, realized that Connor had a blade in his arm, and grabbed his arm. Connor tried to break free of Hei's grip, but it was too late. Hei started to glow blue as he felt a burning pain as electricity coursed through his body, and then, everything went black.

Hei climbed down from the concrete wall and walked away from the scene.

WINNER: Hei  
Expert's Opinions

Connor was a skilled assassin, but Hei's electrical abilities gave his an advantage in close combat and Hei's bulletproof coat nullified any advantage Connor's ranged weapons would have given him. Finally, Hei had greater combat experience against both other superhumans and enemies with modern firearms.


	65. Chapter 65

The Battle of the Criminally Insane: The Joker vs Professor Genki

Its time to pit two of the most dangerous psychopaths in Fiction against each other, and see who will win in this battle of the Criminally Insane:

The Joker: The Clown Prince of Crime, who has wreaked havoc on Gotham City and made himself Batman's greatest foe...

VS

Professor Genki: The Super Murder Cat, who created his game to cause death and suffering in the city of Steelport...

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

The Joker, real name unknown, is a homicidal maniac and the archenemy of Batman. Although his full origin is truly unknown, the Joker is known to have been forced to swim through a vat of chemicals which turned his skin white, his hair green, and left his face permanently locked in a double Glasgow Grin. Completely unpredictable with no regard for human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny, and is perhaps the most dangerous man on New Earth with a body count stretching into the thousands, all centered around his obsession with destroying the Dark Knight.

Weapons

Melee: Crowbar

While not meant to be weapon, the Joker uses it like a club to beat and kill people. His most well use of it is when he beat the second Robin to near death and then blow up the building he and his mother were in.

Close Range: Twin Revolvers

The Joker often uses these twin guns; one is a regular revolver, the other shoots harpoon "Bang!" flags.

Mid Range: Tommy Gun

The Thompson submachine gun, or "Tommy Gun", is an old sub-machine gun that gained famed use from the Mafia back in the 20s. The Joker has made much use out of it. It uses .45 ACP rounds, has a mag size of 50 rounds and a range of 50 meters

Long Range: TAR-21

The TAR-21 that the Joker uses has a strange Sniper variant with a longer barrel and laser sight. It uses .50 calibre rounds, though the shear power of it may not be that great as it won't kill Batman in one hit. Its Range is around 1,600 meters and has around 6 rounds.

Explosives: C4 and Dynamite

The Joker will be bringing C4 and Dynamite. C4 for the power. Dynamite for the Style.

Special: Joker Venom

The Joker's favorite tool of mass murder is the Joker Venom. This deadly chemical concoction will kill anyone who breaths it and they die laughing and with a grin.  
The venom will easily work on the Joker's thugs and Genki's Mascots. However, The Joker Venom may or may not effect Genki, as he is inhuman and has a strange biology.

Genki is the creature host of Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax and Genkibowl VII. Despite his cute and cuddly appearance, Professor Genki is very sadistic and cruel at times, as he gains pleasure from the death and sacrifice of others and at one point during Genkibowl VII, Tammy states that he is known to ship people off to North Korean prison camps if they look him in the eye.

weapons

Melee: The Penatrator

The Penetrator is a melee weapon constructed from a metre-long d*** attached to a handle of a baseball bat. Do not be stupefied by its appearance, it is deadly as a Baseball bat covered in railroad spikes and chains. The physics of the weapon seem to be that of a jelly d***, as seen when attacking or running.

Close Range: 45 Shepherd

The .45 Shepherd is a powerful, accurate, slow-firing firearm that is much more potent per-shot and much more accurate (at first) than the KA-1 Kobra favored by law enforcement. It holds 8 rounds, uses .45 ACP, and its heavy barrel ensures that it's extremely accurate (75 meters).

Mid Range: TEK Z-10

The TEK Z-10 is an accurate SMG used by the gangs of Steelport. Its performance is identical to the MP7, having a mag size of 40 rounds, uses HK 4.6×30mm rounds and has a range of 200 meters.

Long Range: McManus 2015

The McManus 2015 is a powerful sniper rifle based off the Barrett M82. It uses .50 calibre rounds, carries around 6 rounds and has great accuracy (1,800 meters).

Explosive: Annihilator RPG

The Annihilator RPG is a powerful single-shot rocket launcher. It has great accuracy, packs a serous punch and can cause damage to multiple enemies to do to its blast radius. It functions identically to Airtronic RPG-7 USA.

Special: Mollusk Launcher

The Mollusk Launcher is a bright weapon that fires live octopi at its targets. The octopi - which become attached to a target's head upon contact -have mind-controlling effects that, when fired at a human, will make them friendly, and if armed, even assist the user in combat. The octopi can also be detonated with a the same damage and blast radius of the Satchel Charge.

Joker vs Genki

90 Intelligence 97

Professor Genki was a renowned scientist before his transformation. In addition, he constructed a magical device to fuse him and his cat together. EDGE: GENKI

60 Strength 100

The Joker is not a champion fist fighter, nor is known for his physical strength. Professor Genki, on the other hand, is stated to be 5 times as strong as a normal enemy when unarmed. EDGE: GENKI

60 Endurance 120

The Joker is a normal man. Genki, on the other hand, is stated to have superhuman durability, even able to survive blows from the Apoca-fist, which reduces ordinary foes to a bloody pulp with one blow. EDGE: GENKI

100 Creativity 100

Both the Joker and Genki have highly effective and deadly weapons, including some creative ones like the Joker Venom and Mollusk Launcher. The Joker is constantly thinking up creative ways to kill Batman, and Genki created the Super Ethical Reality Climax, perhaps the most creative and warped game show in existence. EDGE: EVEN

100 Brutality 100

Both combatants are incredibly sadistic and cruel, delighting in pain, suffering, torture, and death. EDGE: EVEN

98 Tactics 75

Whenever Genki shows up on the streets of Steelport, he essentially runs around attacking people. The Joker is much more of a planner. EDGE: JOKER

100 Experience 80

Professor Genki, while occasionally engaging in a little mayhem outside of work, mainly operates his Super Ethical Reality Climax game show. The Joker has constantly engaged in combat with numerous foes, especially Batman. EDGE: JOKER

100 Death Escaping 100

Both Warriors have escaped death, and neither can seem to stay dead. EDGE: EVEN

60 Team Loyalty 100

The Thugs the Joker has are not very loyal. They only fight for money or other gains. The Mascots, on the other hand, are willing to die for Genki. EDGE: GENKI

Facts  
Who: The Warriors

The Joker will be joined by four thugs he has hired to help him out. Professor Genki will have four Mascots joining him.  
Where: The Battle Field

The battle will take place in one of Professor Genki's very own Super Ethical Reality Climax arenas, filled with plenty of traps, fire, electricity and a lot of PAIN!  
Why: The Reason

The Joker is the latest contestant on Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax game show. However, he's brought a few "friends" to make things interesting. A firefight breaks out between the Joker, his thugs, and Genki's mascots, with Professor Genki himself eventually getting involved.

"Welcome to Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax! Murder Time is Fun Time, right Bobby?"

"You got it, Zach! If our contestants can survive the deadly traps, armed mascots, and those freakishly huge Hunters, they can win a hefty pile of cash!"

"This game looks deadly... because it is! But its still probably safer than driving in Steelport!"

"Our competitor isn't from Steelport this time Zach; today's guest comes all the way from the criminal underworld of Gotham City. Its the Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker! Let me tell you, Zach, this is one clown you do NOT want to perform at your kid's birthday party! Most clowns blow up balloons... this guy blows up hospitals! His idea of putting a smile on your face is to carve it there with a knife! He's reported to have a body count in the thousands!"

"He kinda sounds like the Professor in that aspect, right Bobby?"

"That's what I'm afraid of, Zach."

"Well, lets sit back and see just how well this legendary psychopath fares against the hazards of the arena."

The doors to the arena slid open, and the Joker strode in, a Tommy Gun slung over his shoulder. Immediately he was met with deafening cheers and applause from the audience.

"Thank you, thank you! You're too kind!" the Joker laughed. "Tell me, Steelport, do you want a show!?"

The crowd cheered with approval.

"All righty then!" the Joker grinned. Taking out a walkie-talkie from his pocket, he held it up to his mouth and turned it on. "Let's give 'em what they want, boys!"

Almost immediately, there was a deafening smash as a school bus plowed its way through the wall of the arena. The door slid open, and four henchmen lept out, all wearing clown masks and brandishing weapons.

"What can I say," the Joker laughed, "I always give the people what they want!"

"What the- The Joker's brought help, Bobby!"

"You can always count on the Joker to not play by the rules, Zach."

"Ordinarily, this would result in a disqualification, but there appears to be no word from the officials. It seems they are allowing the game to continue uninterrupted!"

"That... or they're all dead..."

Joker: 5

Genki: 5

"All right,boys," Joker cackled, "Let's have some fun!"

As the crowd let out another ear-shattering cheer, the Joker and his four henchmen ran forward, weapons at the ready. As they round a corner, one of the henchmen is immediately gunned down by a Mascot wearing a dog suit.

Joker: 4

Genki: 5

"And here I thought old 'batsy was the only lunatic who liked to dress up as an animal!" the Joker laughed, aiming his Tommy Gun and spraying the Mascot with bullets.

'Joker: 4'

'Genki: 4'

As the Mascot fell to the floor, two more emerged from behind cover at the back of the room; one of them was wearing a purple gorilla suit, and the other was dressed as a giant hot dog. A third mascot, this one dressed as green bunny, appeared on the upper walkway above them. All three immediately opened fire, forcing the Joker and his thugs to scatter. One of the thugs, leaning out from behind cover, sprayed a barrage of bullets at the mascot on the upper walkway. The Mascot attempted to run, but one of the bullets caught him in the leg, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground below, breaking his neck.

'Joker: 4'

'Genki: 3'

Laughing, the thug ran forward; however, as he attempted to move between a gap in the wall, a sudden burst of electricity shot out from both sides of the wall, frying him alive.

'Joker: 3'

'Genki: 3'

The two remaining Mascots began advancing slowly, moving from cover to cover. The Joker ordered his two remaining thugs to move forward; as they did so, he moved off to the side. Rounding a corner, the thugs spotted one of the Mascots. They opened fire, but the Mascot managed to dive behind cover. As the thugs ran forward, the Mascot leaned out from behind the corner; at the same time, the other Mascot appeared from behind the thugs. Both of them fire simultaniously; the front thug is riddled with bullets, but the remaining thug manages to run down an adjacent pathway.

'Joker: 2'

'Genki: 3'

"F*** this!" the thug cursed to himself, "I'm not getting paid enough to risk my life against these weirdos! I'm outta here!" He rounded a corner, barely avoiding a jet of flames that shot out from either side of him. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned... only to find himself face to face with the Joker.

"B-boss!" the thug gulped, "I was j-just..."

"You weren't thinking of leaving early, were you?" the Joker grinned, "This party's just getting started!"

The two remaining Mascots slowly advanced down the hallways, searching for the Joker and his thug. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a loud thud from up ahead. Weapons at the ready, they rounded the corner... only to see the Joker's remaining thug lying on the ground. As they approached him, it became clear that he was dead.

Joker: 1

Genki: 3

One of the Mascots suddenly nudged his partner and pointed at the thug's chest; pinned to the front of his shirt was what appeared to be a flower, which had definately not been there when the fight had started. Cautiously, the Mascot leaned down and plucked the flower from the thugs shirt. Holding it close to his face, he could see that it was artificial. Suddenly, there was a slight whining sound, and the flower began to spray forth a cloud of strange gas. The two Mascots were engulfed by the fumes; immediately they began to cough violently, which quickly changed into uncontrolable laughter. Both Mascots fell to the ground; as they did, the laughter quickly stopped. One of the Mascot's masks rolled off his head; the man's face was revealed to be stretched into a distorted grin.

Joker: 1

Genki: 1

Behind them, the Joker leapt out from behind a wall.

"Gotta be careful," he grinned, "its allergy season! Those flowers can be... killer!" He burst out into insane laughter.

"Oh man, did you see that, Zach!?"

"I sure did, Bobby; that would be the famous Joker Venom: that toxic gas has claimed the lives of countless victims."

"And the crazy b*** killed his own man just to lay a trap for the Mascots!"

"Ruthless, but effective; at least now the Joker won't have to worry about splitting his prize money 5 ways if he makes it to the end."

"Somehow, I don't think he would have had to worry about that either way, Zach. The Joker isn't known for his ability to share."

_ The Joker calmly strolled through the maze, stepping over the corpses of thug and Mascot alike. Eventually, he came across an opening; at the other end of the room, he could see the exit door, on the other side of which lay his prize money.

"Time for this clown to get paid!" he cackled. He began to dash for the door; suddenly, a burst of gunfire came from above him, striking the ground at his feet and causing him to stop.

"You expect me to stand here and take that s***?" a voice asked.

The Joker turned around and looked upward; standing on the upper walkway was what appeared to be a giant pink cat wearing a lab coat, aiming a TEK Z-10 submachine gun.

"You challenge Professor Genki?" he says, "Fear the Super Murder Cat!"

"Well, well, well," the Joker says, "it looks like the cat's out of the bag!" Laughing again, he aims his Tommy Gun and fires, forcing Genki to seek cover.

"That almost got my fur!" Genki calls out. Dropping his SMG, he grabs an Annihilator RPG leaning against the wall. Running over to the edge of the walkway, he aims it at the Joker.

"Murder Time Fun Time!" he yells, firing a rocket. The Joker drops his Tommy Gun and dives back into the maze; the rocket slams into the ground behind him, leaving a scorched hole in the ground.

"I don't believe it, Zach! Professor Genki himself has entered the arena!"

"Indeed, Bobby! It appears that the Professor wants to test the Joker's abilities himself!"

"I guess that's what happens when you bring in a contestant that's as crazy... er, outrageous as he is!"

"I just hope they can keep their fighting within the arena. Can you imagine the chaos it this somehow spilled out onto the streets? It would make the STAG occupation of Steelport look like a picnic!"

Professor Genki tossed aside his RPG and grabbed a McManus 2015 sniper rifle. Peering through the scope, he began to scan the maze below, looking for the Joker. Hearing a noise behind him, he swung the rifle around, catching a glimpse of green hair. He fired, but the round bounced harmlessly against the wall as the Joker dipped out of sight. Genki continued to search the area, looking in the general direction the Joker had appeared to retreat to. Suddenly, a loud explosion behind him made him swing around; a cloud of dust was rising near the back wall of the arena. Genki scanned the area through his scope, but the Joker was nowhere in sight. A few seconds later, he heard a soft clatter next to him, along with a soft hissing sound. He glanced down to see a lit stick of dynamite near his foot.

"Run away! Run away!" he yelled, as he turned and began to run down the walkway. Before he had gotten ten feet, however, the dynamite exploded, throwing him over the railing onto the floor below. As he lay on the ground, dazed, he heard the sound of cackling laughter.

"C4 and dynamite... quite the explosive combination!" he laughed, hopping out from around a corner, "I usually use C4 for blowing up buildings, but it can also be quite the distraction! So much that you don't even notice a man tossing lit dynamite at you! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

As Genki struggled to his feet, the Joker pulled out his TAR-21 and opened fire. The Professor barely managed to avoid the bullets by leaping for cover, as a wodden sign with a panda on it shattered behind him.

Ouch! That's gonna hurt the Joker's score, Bobby!"

"You got that right, Zach! Nobody likes it when you shoot a panda!"

Professor Genki drew a .45 Shepherd and fired at the Joker, who ducked back behind the wall as he attempted to reload. As he did so, he heard a clicking sound that meant Genki had emptied his clip. A second later, he heard the clatter as the weapon was tossed on the ground. Grinning, the Joker leapt out and aimed his gun... only to stop dead. Genki was holding what appeared to be an enormous purple d*** on a handle. For a second, both warriors just stared at each other. Then, the Joker burst out laughing. He doubled over, clutching his sides. He was abruptly cut off as Genki slammed the weapon across his face, causing him to drop his gun. Before he had time to react, Genki struck him again, and again. The Joker tried to react, but each time he tried to make a move, he was struck with the force of a baseball bat by the floppy purple instrument. With one final, heavy swing, the Joker was smashed into a wall, blood trickling from his nose and mouth as he slid to the floor.

"And now, you die." Professor Genki said, as he slowly approached the Joker, holding the Penetrator above his head. Suddenly, the Joker's head snapped up; looking Genki straight in the eyes, he pulled out a revolver from his pocket and pointed it right at the cat's face. Genki stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the gun in the Joker's hands. The Joker laughed, and pulled the trigger.

*Pop!*

Instead of a bullet, a small flag with the word BANG! on it popped out of the revolver. Genki stared at it for a moment.

"Try harder if you want me to give up!" he laughed.

"Well, you know what they say," the Joker said, grinning, "there's more than one way to skin a cat!"

He pulled the trigger again, and the flag fired out of the barrel of his gun, plunging stright into Genki's left eye. The Professor yelled in pain, stumbling backward and dropping the Penetrator. Leaping to his feet, the Joker pulled out a crowbar and ran at Genki. With a gleeful yell, he swung the crowbar downward, connecting with Genki's forehead. Again and again, he struck the cat, even after Genki had dropped to the ground.

"Oh man, this isn't looking good for Professor Genki, Zach!"

"Could... could this be the final Climax for our maniacal host, Zach?"

The Joker struck Genki several more times with the crowbar, then stopped. The Professor lay there, not moving. After a few moments, the Joker began to laugh. Giving one last kick to the cat, he stepped over him and began to walk toward the door, which opened to reveal mounds of cash just waiting for him to claim it. Suddenly, a noise behind him made him turn back; Professor Genki had struggled to his knees, and was aiming what appeared to be a colorful bazooka at him. With a BANG!, he fired what appeared to be a live Mollusk at the Joker.

"What the-!?" The Joker called out, before the Mollusk clamped onto his face. As the Joker struggled to pull it off, Genki, grinning, pressed a button on the Mollusk Launcher. Immediately, the Mollusk exploded, vaporizing the Joker's head in a red spray of blood. The Clown Prince of Crime crumpled to the floor, dead.

"Quiet time can be fun time, too..." Genki muttered weakly. Turning to one of the cameras on the wall, he managed one final smile.

"Remember kids," he said, "its fun to kill."

With that, the Super Murder Cat slumped to the floor, and lay still.

WINNER: Draw.


	66. Chapter 66

James Bond: The M16 agent who killed countless spies and enchanted even more women.

Jason Bourne: The On-the-run former CIA agent who is trying to piece his origin.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

James Bond is armed with...

close range Walter P99

mid range UMP-9 and browning Auto 5

long range AKS-74U and Dragunov sniper rifle

Special Fairbairn-Sykes Dagger

martial art Judo and CQD combination

Jason Bourne is armed with...

Short Range SIG Pro SP2022

Medium Range HK MP5A3 and Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun

Long Range Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 and Keppeler &amp; Fritz KS II Precision (WA2000 custom variant)

Special Weapons Retractable Knife

Martial Art jeet kune do and Krav Maga combination

In the streets of Britain, James Bond has been given an assignment, take out and/or capture the rouge ex-C.I.A. agent Jason Bourne. Bond walks into the second story of a building pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle and stares the barrel for him. Meanwhile, Bourne is walking toward an alley that is near the building Bond is sniping from. Bond, having identified his target, fires a shot from his rifle and hits Bourne in his abdomen. Bourne rolls behind a trashcan as Bond fired another shot, missing. Bourne pulled his Keppeler &amp; Fritz KS II Precision and fired back. Bond was able to run from the window before the bullet hit the area he was at. Not sure if his opponent is dead or not, Bourne puts his sniper rifle in his bag and switched it for his Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 and MP5A3. Bourne opened the door of the building, and set the MP5 A3 as a doorstop. Bond pops out from the stairway and fires his AKS-74U at the C.I.A. agent. Bourne fires back and hits Bond his thight. Bond rolls behind the desk, and grabs a Browning Auto 5 and fires at Bourne. Bourne manages to avoid the shot, but of the shots hit the AR-15, rending it useless. Bourne picks up MP5A3 off the floor and fires at Bond, who runs up the stairs. Bourne fires at him, until he runs out of bullets. Bourne sees a nearby hunting shotgun and sees that it's loaded. Bourne runs up the stairs, and sees Bond with a UMP-9. The two spies fire at each other until they both run out of ammo, so they both decide to pull out their pistols. Bond and Bourne both keep firing at each other until they both out of ammo. Bond pulls out a Fairbairn-Sykes Dagger while Bourne pulls out a Retractable Knife. Bond stabs down three times, but Bourne manages to avoid the strikes. Bourne stabs back, but is countered. Bourne punches Bond in the face, and the two prepares to fight in hand-to-hand. Bond does a flying kick and knocks Bourne back. Bond tries to punch Bourne in the face, but Bourne grabs his hand, and kicks the MI6 agent in the stomach. Bourne runs in to finish him off, but Bond rolls out the way, and lands a hard on Bourne's face. Bourne hits the wall so hard, he is knocked unconscious.

Later, Bourne is put in a police truck to be interrogated later. Seeing this, Bond pulls out a cigarette and smokes it, glad that this mission was a success.

WINNER: JAMES BOND


	67. Chapter 67

Tony Montana (Scarface) vs. Fransisco Scaramanga (The Man with the Golden Gun)

"Tony Montana! Fearsome, and ruthless druglord from Cuba, who controlled the Miami drug empire! Francisco Scaramanga! Former KGB agent, who had a reputation of having never missed a shot... Who... is... DEADLIEST?!"

Tale of the Tape

Tony Montana Francisco Scaramanga  
Former Affiliations Cuban Army KGB  
Height of Power 1983 1974  
Armor None None  
X-Factor Possesses a beserker like rage Extremely accurate, never misses a shot.

Weaponry

Tony Montana Francisco Scaramanga  
Short Range Stiletto Shoe Knife  
Mid Range Micro U** Colt Single Action Army Revolver  
Long Range M16 Carbine AK-74  
Explosive M203 Grenade Launcher attachment Norinco Type 69 RPG  
Special Weapons Tiger Golden Gun

Short Range: The Stiletto is a small, portable knife, which is incredibly concealable, just like the shoeknife. However, it is much easier for one to deliver a kill with a stab, than a kick. So the edge in short range goes to Tony Montana.

Mid Range: While the Colt Single Action Revolver can deliver one heck of a punch, and despite Francisco's incredible accuracy with it. (He shot the cork off a champange bottle with one from quite a distance), the U** has over 5 times the ammo capacity, and a much superior rate of fire. Edge in Mid Range: Tony Montana

Long Range: The M16 is one of the most common and effective assualt rifles, however, the AK-74 was designed with an equal amount or reliability, and efficiency. The Edge in Long range is Even.

Explosives: Tony's M203 Grenade Launcher attachment is formidable... but Scaramanga's Type 69 RPG, is much easier to aim, and causes a much bigger boom. The Edge in Explosives goes to Francisco Scaramanga.

Special Weapons: With Tony's wealth, he had purchased a tiger, which he uses to protect his mansion. Meanwhile, Scaramanga has a personal weapon he uses for his $1 Million contracts. His Golden gun is disguised as disguised as a fountain pen (the barrel), a cigarette lighter (breech), cuff-link (trigger), and a cigarette case (the grip), all gold-plated. These combined fires a solid gold bullet, the size of one that would come from a sniper rifle. While the pet tiger is intimidating and all... the Golden Gun is far more formidable. The Edge in Special Weapons goes to Francisco Scaramanga.

Montana: Red Red Red Red Red

Scaramanga: Green Green Green Green Green

At Scaramanga's private island, in the southern area of China, he recieved a call... "Hello" he replied, on the other end was Miami druglord, Alejandro Sosa... "Ah, Mr. Scaramanga. This is Alejandro Sosa, of Colombia. They call you the world's greatest assassin." Scaramanga smirked, as he replied... "Well... I appreciate the acknowledgement. So... what is it you want?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Scaramanga. You see... I have associate, who truly f***ed up. His name is Antonio Montana, who has a mansion in Miami." Sosa replied, as Scaramanga said back to him... "Well, you do know my price, Mr. Sosa. " "One Million dollars, as a flat rate. You may need back-up, he has an army defending him at all times."

"I'll take note of that. It will be a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Sosa..." Francisco says, before hanging up the phone, and saying to his faithful, yet short-statured henchman... "Nick Nack, schedule me a flight to Miami." "Yes Missure Scaramanga"...

Meanwhile, back in Miami, Tony Montana is looking at his empire, after sparing the life of the Bolivian activist, and his kids and wife. He is approached by his right hand man, Manny Ribera, who says to him... "C'mon, man. Why didn't you go through with it, man?" He says with a pause, as Tony has little choice but to listen... "You could've been a free man, man. Now you've got Sosa, Contreras, and the Diaz Brothers on us all..." With that, Tony shot up and then yelled at his associate "F*** Nacho Contreras! F*** Sosa! And f*** the f***ing Diaz Brothers! I'm Tony Montana! I earned all this! And if they try to f*** me, I'll bury each and every one of those chazzers."

After Tony's outburst, he calmed down, as Manny said to him... "Hey, mang. I'm going out on a date... you just calm down tonight." Manny said as he was leaving the mansion to go out with Tony's sister, Gina. He went to his main office, and watched TV, trying to relax... "Hey look! Look at the pelican fly!"

Later that night... (this is where the actual fight begins, I just like adding a plot to it.)

Scaramanga and four of his men are sneaking onto Montana's property, as Tony has four men outside his mansion, protecting him. They sneak together as a group, Scaramanga unarmed, except for all parts of his Golden Gun, two with AK-74's, one with a Revolver, and one with a Norinco Type 69 RPG. They encounter two guards, both weilding M16 assualt rifles, at the front steps. One of the henchmen of Scaramanga opens fire with his AK-74, and kills an M16 weilding henchman. Red (4-5)

Three of Scaramanga's men head out, while the boss and the one weilding the Norinco Type 69 stay behind, as the other henchman is distracted. The M16 weilding henchman shoots down the one opposing henchman, who shot his other guard in the chest multiple times, ending his life. Green (4-4) However, as he was firing at the other henchmen, the one who weilded the Type 69 RPG had the foe in hsi sights, and fired a rocket right at him. The rocket hit him directly, turning him into stew meat. Red (3-4)

Scaramanga headed to the left side of the house, as the other two henchmen went on the right. The blast alerted the rest of Tony's guards, and Tony himself. Montana went to his gun cabinet and got his M16 with an M203 Grenade launcher attachment. He put his face in his mountain of powder, before going to war.

Outside, on the right side of the house, An U** weilding henchman of Tony Montana walked out, and fired at the man who was weilding the AK-74, and wounded him, however, the fighter with the Revolver shot the U** Weilder directly in the heart. Red (2-4) The Revolver weilder went directly to his comrade, as they went to storm Montana's mansion.

As the warrior weilding the Type 69, and Scaramanga's other two henchmen were approaching, TOny came out in a fit of rage, sprayign fire, warding opposition away. He sees both of Scaramanga's soldiers ccoming through the right hall, as they tried to fire at Tony, as a few rounds grazed him, as he cockily said to them.. "I take all your bullets!" He then aimed his infamous weapon and then yelled at them... "Say hello to my little friend!" he fired his M203, obliterating both the AK-74 and the revolver weilding henchman. Green Green (2-2).

Outside, the RPG weilder was at the front door, pointed at Tony, as Tony's eyes grew wide... However, a faint roar was heard, as all of a sudden, a tiger jumps in, tackling the RPG weilder, as he screamed, and tried to escape, however, the jungle predator's thirst for fresh meat was satisfied, after biting the juggular of Scaramanga's last henchman. The tiger saw that the gate was wide open, as he escaped to the streets of Miami. Green (2-1)

Meanwhile, Francisco was sneaking into the left side of the house, where a lone U** weilding henchman was awaiting him, as he fired rounds, however, Scaramanga reacted quickly, and avoided being turned into swiss cheese, however, he did manage to get a shot in his right shoulder. Francisco ran behind Tony's Cadillac, and used it for cover, as Montana's henchman ran out of ammunition. Thinking that Scaramanga was unarmed, he grabbed his stiletto, as that infamous woosh sound echoed through Scaramanga's ear, as the blade was extended. The henchman approached Scaramanga, who was peeking from behind the car he hid behind, as teh henchman tried a stab to Francisco's heart, however, his limber and fit body avoided the blade. The henchman tried again, but Scaramanga's hand to hand combat he acquired with the KGB came in handy, as he grabbed the assailant's arm, and then extended his shoe knife. He did a kick, puncturing the right lung, as Montana's henchman cried out in pain. Tony was alerted, and ran in the direction of the scream. With another kick, Scaramanga punctured the other lung, and delivered an extra blow for good measure. Red (1-1)

Tony saw Scaramanga, and then yelled "You die, mother-f***er!" as he fired his M16. Francisco wisely ran away, wantign to avoid a shot from that weapon. He ran around the front yard, as Montana was in pursuit. Scaramanga went into Tony's house, as Tony entered the front door, with half a clip still in his M16. As Scaramanga was in the shadows, assembling his Golden Gun, Tony yelled for the assassin... "You think you can kill me?! Huh?! I'm Tony f***ing Montana! You're f***ing with the best!" He says, before going down the hall to find his assassin, as the man with the golden gun started to creep out of the spot he was hiding. Tony looked at a mirror, and saw Scaramanga from across the room, close to the exit of the mansion. Tony turned around and readied his weapon, but it was too late, as Scaramanga fired a golden bullet taht flew into Tony's left orbital, going straight into his brain. Red (0-1) Scaramanga looked over at the fallen opponent, and said to him... "Don't worry... Sosa won't be far behind" He says before exiting the mansion...

Winner: FRANCISCO SCARAMANGA


	68. Chapter 68

Battle of the Predator Fighters: Alan "Dutch" Schafer vs. Royce

Schaefer:

The the sole survivor of his mercenary team when the U.S. military and CIA dispatched them to Central America in 1987 where they would encounter the PREDATOR!

VS!

Royce:

The mercenary who reluctantly leads a group of elite warriors who come to realize they've been brought together on an alien planet as prey.

Both of these Mercenaries are known for surviving their encounters with the Yautja or known to them "Predators". But what happens when these two Predator fighters come face to face? Which of these mercenaries will prove...

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?

Alan "Dutch" Schaefer: Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer is the sole survivor of the mercenary team hired by the U.S. military and CIA dispatched to Central America in 1987. Schaefer was a specialist in guerrilla engagements and had been posted in both Da Nang and Cambodia during and just after the Vietnam War. Schaefer attended boot camp in 1967 and has a brother in the NYPD. Prior to events in Central America, Shaefer leaves the U.S. Army and sets up his own mercenary or private military contractor rescue team. The team have seen operations in Afghanistan and more recently Berlin, Germany. Schaefer is determined to keep his team as rescuers and will turn down any 'hit' operations. He was hired by the U.S. Army and CIA on a mission in Val Verde, under the belief that presidential cabinet members of Guatemala were kidnapped by guerrilla forces. After completing the mission the Predator kills his entire team off one by one until he is the only one left and has Anna airlifted out of there making him and the Predator the only ones left in the jungle. After setting up many traps, making improvised weapons, and covering himself in mud finding out that the Predator uses Thermal Vision to track him when the Predator finally attacks it takes everything he has to take down this Predator in which he succeds when luring him into a trap and nearly crushing him with a log. The beaten Predator then activated a self-destruct device for its suicide and to kill Dutch; however, Dutch survived the explosion and is rescued by the rescue helicopter that saved Anna. Shortly after being rescued in Val Verde and giving his account of the creature he fought in the Jungle he disappears without a trace.

Can the original Predator fighter take on his futuristic counterpart however. One who is also a mercenary, but has faced against THREE SUPER PREDATORS?

Royce: Royce did a job in the Philippines four years prior that his later employers would expect from him. Royce's last job before he was captured in a war-torn part of Africa. Later, he is betrayed by Bapoto and stops his would be killer. Three days later, Royce found the village he was supposed to slaughter and scouted it out. While he was scouting out the village, Royce noticed one of the mercs working for his target was someone who he worked with in the past and knew he wasn't a slouch. Even with sniping not being his specialty, Royce started to pick off some of the soldiers and mercs to draw them away from the village. Royce continued to bait the mercs out of village under the pretense that he was an amateur sniper out for the bounty on their employer. After he got the mercs out of the village, he returned to kill his target's personal security, and destroy the village by burning it and destroying the jeeps as well. Royce then attacked his target's fortified position killing everyone beside his target. The man attempted to barter with Royce and gave him the "speech on good and evil" before Royce killed later wounded a mother in the same building that he just slaughtered his target. As he pondered on whether or not to save the woman, Travis and his men returned. Royce then took the opportunity to take out as many of Travis' men while they were grouped together. Royce later chased Travis down and killed him as a hunter watched from the shadows. Royce awoke in the middle of a free fall with a strange parachute strapped to his back. He comes across several others from different backgrounds that were dropped off.

Royce vs. Dutch

"Dutch"

Strengths

Received US Army Training Prior to becoming a Mercenary  
First Known Survivor of a Predator Encounter  
Has Experience in the Vietnam Warseen operations in Afghanistan and more recently Berlin in his Mercenary Teamknown that before 1987 he served in the Vietnam War, and was brutally tortured by the Viet Cong. The progress of interrogation caused him to become resistant to and Resourceful using a knife and vines to fashion primitive weapons and traps including a spear (with the knife as the blade), and a bow with an explosive-tipped arrow made from a 40mm grenade as well as make many different traps for the Predator

Weaknesses

Has only gone up against a single Predator and it was one of the Jungle Hunter Predator's

Royce

Strengths

Is one of the Elite Warriors Chosen for the Game Preserve (from the Film)  
Along with Isabelle is one of the two Survivors of the Game Preserve  
Very Intelligent to tell that something was not right with the way the world around the group was at the beginning, as well as to tell how they were "prey" for someone or something, and tell that Cuchillo was a trap set for them  
Faced against the Three Super Predators as well as their "Hell-Hounds"  
Is continuing to survive on the Game Preserve (Exact Time: Unknown; last seen surviving for two months;)

Weaknesses

Has received no Military Training of anykind

Weapons of the Two Merc

Alan "Dutch" Schaefer Melee Improvised Spear  
Close Range IMI Desert Eagle  
Mid Range Mossberg 500

Royce Melee Combat Knife, and Predator Axe  
Close Range M1911A1  
Mid Range AA-12 (drum round w/ Frag-12 rounds)  
Long Range Plasma Caster

Melee Weapons

When both of these men fought against their Predator both men used a melee weapon of sorts to even things out a close range.  
Improvised Spear

Dutch Wielded against the Predator

A Improvised Spear

Meanwhile Royce fought against the Super Predator with  
A Combat Knife and a Predator Axe

Close Range

These two Merc's always carried a pistol as a backup weapon.  
Dutch carried with him  
380px-MagResDE.357MarkI

The IMI Desert Eagle

Clip Size: 9 Rounds  
Caliber: .357 Magnum  
Weight: 1,766 g (3.9 lb)  
Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt  
Effective Range: 50 m

Royce carried with him  
400px-M1911Colt

The M1911A1

Clip Size: 7 Rounds  
Caliber: .45 ACP  
Weight: 1,105 g (2.44 lb)  
Action: Short recoil operation  
Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s (251 m/s)

So-Pro The Warrior's Edges

I give my edge to the M1911A1.

Both guns fire a powerful round and while the Desert Eagle has more rounds then the M1911A1. The M1911A1 is more lighter, and has a lesser recoil then the Desert Eagle.

Edge Royce  
Mid Range

For when things got up close and personal both of these men relied on the power of shotguns

Dutch fought with  
The Mossberg 500  
500px-Mossberg500

Feed System: 5+1 to 8 rounds; internal tube magazine  
Caliber: 12 Gauge  
Action: Pump-Action  
Weight: 5.5 lbs (2.5 kg) to 7.5 (3.4 kg)  
Muzzle Velocity: 403 m/s (1,325 ft/s) for 12-gauge  
Effective Range: 40 m

Royce used this shotgun as his main Weapon  
The AA-12  
600px-Pred2010 405

Clip Size: 32 Round Drum Clip  
Cartridge: Frag-12 rounds  
Action: Full-Auto/API blowback  
Weight: 7.3 kg  
Muzzle Velocity: 350 m/s (1,100 ft/s)  
Effective Range: 200 m (FRAG-12 ammunition)

So-Pro The Warrior's Edges

I easily give my edge here to the AA-12.

The AA-12 is fully automatic compared to the pump-action shotgun. Has more rounds compared to the Mossberg with a 32 Round Drum Clip, and Fiees Frag-12 Rounds. Which easily beat out the Mossberg in every way.

Edge Royce  
Long Range

To engage their enemy from Long Range both men used a Assault Rifle to engage from Long Range

Dutch used this gun as his main weapon of choice

The AR-15/SP1

Clip Size: 30 Shots  
Caliber: 5.56 NATO

Action: Direct impingement / Rotating bolt  
Muzzle Velocity: 975 m/s (3,200 ft/s)  
Effective Range: 400–600 m (avg 547 yd)

Another Weapon was his  
600px-PredatorCustomTorqueBow-1

Custom Explosive Tipped Torque Bow

re-curve bow

enough strength to send arrows completely through trees  
explosive tipped arrow and spear by removing the explosives from his M203 ammunition

Royce meanwhile after his Battle with Berserker started using

The Plasma Caster

180px-Royce two months later  
long range energy projector capable of guiding armor-penetrating plasma bolts at distant targets  
weapon's bolts explode in a burst of plasma shrapnel that damages other enemies near the point of impact  
weapon's attack range is greater than the Predator's visual range  
There are two main ways of firing a plasma caster that have been seen in the films.  
One is a faster, but more explosive and more unstable gold-colored charge. The other is a safer, but slower and less explosive blue-colored charge. The plasma caster can be charged by the user to fire more powerful shots that are even more damaging to prey.

So-Pro The Warrior's Edge

I have to give my edge to the AR-15/SP1 and Custom Explosvie Tipped Torque Bow.

The Battleground will be on the Predator Game Preserve

Situation: Dutch is captured by the Predator's and is to be sent to the Game Preserve when something happens and he is transported instead to the future of the game Preserve. It has been 5 months since the end of the events (in the Predator's Film) Royce and Isabelle have by this time found other survivors human, as well as other alien races who learn their language. A new group of Predator's arrive on their ship and Royce's group see this and must come up with a plan to steal the ship so they can get off the Game Preserve. Dutch meanwhile sees this ship as well and needs to come up with his own plan to get off the planet before things get worse for him.

X-Factor Evaluation

Dutch-Royce

Training

85-70

Edge Alan "Dutch" Schaefer: Dutch has received US Army Training as he was once part of the military having served in Vietnam. Dutch has no known formal training of any sort.

Combat Experience

92-94

Edge Royce: Royce receives Combat Experience as while Dutch was in the Vietnam War and has done some rescue jobs in his mercenary group prior to the events with the Predator encounter and faced and defeated the Predator. Royce has also had his own experience before the Game Preserve as he was a Mercenary as well but when he was on th Game Preserve he went against Three Super Predator's as well as their Hell-Hounds, and has been surviving for months either by himself or with Isabelle on the Game Preserve.

Cunning

90-90

Edge Even: Both of these men were cunning in their ways to defeat their Predator foe. Dutch and Royce both used mud to hide themselves from the Predator's thermal vision. Dutch was able to make a multitude of traps for the Predator. And Royce was able to use fire to his advantage as well to take on his Super Predator foe.

Intelligence

85-87

Edge Royce: While Dutch isn't a dumb guy and was able to tell that the Predator was using thermal vision to it's advantage and thus using mud to camoflauge himself. Royce was able to tell how something was not right with the world around them. Being able to tell the way the sun had not moved since him and his group got "there", was able to know about the background's (minues Edwin) of each of the group memebers without even knowing them, as well as tell that they were the prey of someone or something after the attack of the Hell-Hounds and tell how Cuchillo's dead body was a trap set for them.

Resistance to Pain

90-87

Edge Alan "Dutch" Schaefer: While both of these men were able to take a beating from their Predator enemy. Dutch was known to have been tortured during the Vietnam War which led to his resistant to pain.

Logistics

70-78

Edge Royce: Alan is going to be dropped onto the planet with only what he's got. Which in the case for this battle is going to be his knife (which will be used to make his spear), and his AR-15/SP1 with a few mag's. He will need to scavenge from dead bodies of past survivors or kill new "prey" to the Preserve and take their weapons and ammo. Royce meanwhile will have months of supplies stacked up in his group of survivors from anything they have scavenged from the dead.

Terrain Familiarity

50-65

Edge Royce: Royce has been surviving for 5 months on the Game Preserve but only knows about half of the Game Preserve at the least. He could know where their could be traps set by the Predator's or past "prey" but there could be new traps set up by the new group of Predator's.

Prologue

1991...

Location...Val Verde

Alan "Dutch" Schaefer walks through a dark, thick jungle at nightime, all around him he can hear the sounds of the animals such as frogs, birds, and insects. With his AR-15/SP1 Assault Rifle in his hand with his Desert Eagle in his pistol holster he keeps on constant lookout for any signs of an enemy. A couple weeks after the event in which he had faced off against some kind of alien creature he had begun to have strange dreams of some kind which were telling him to go back to the jungle. After some time he decided to do so as so the strange dreams would stop. Not knowing what he would find their he brought his weapons with him just in case. Drawn back to the forest for some strange unknown reason Dutch keeps on constant alert. Just then he comes across the opening where once a forest stood, now nothing but a barren wasteland devoid of all life where the creature used a powerful self-destruct device to keep itself from getting caught. Dutch walks out into the opening as if some type of strange force is making him do so. As he arrives at the ceneter of the blast zone where once the dying Predator once layed all of a sudden the sounds of the animals in the forest just become silent. Dutch looks around in cofusion wondering what is going on. All of a sudden he looks up into the sky and a bright blue light blinds his eyes and in a flash of light Dutch disappears.

Location Now...Unknown

Dutch opens his eyes breathing heavily and sweating as he finds himself strapped onto a table and looks around to find himself in some kind of strange room lit in orange lighting and the floor covered with fog. He begins to black in and out soon finding three Predators standing before him talking amongst one another, as he blacks out again and wakes up he hears what sounds like a alarm before blacking out again and then all of a sudden...

Date: 2011...

Dutch opens his eyes as he soon feels the sudden and quick brush of the air flying past his face as he looks all around and soon finds out that he is all of a sudden in the air quickly falling towards the ground below. He looks around and sees no signs of any kind of planes or any kind of aircraft and then looks on his chest to see some kind of strange device with a red button in the middle. Hoping for it to be some kind of parachute Dutch begins to immediately start pressing the button repeatedly in hopes that the parachute will deploy. As he nears the ground he pounds harder and harder on the device until finally the device activates as a parachute opens up on his back and he safetly glides down to the ground below. As he lands on his back Dutch quickly gets back up and gets the parachute off him and he sees his weapon and grabs it and points it in every direction. Dutch sighs in relief looking back up into the air and then all around to try and figure out what is going on. Dutch then walks off into the forest to try and see if he can find anyone to find out what is going on.

Meanwhile at the Remains of a Predator Ship...

The mercenary and long time survivor on the Game Preserve Royce sits around a fire pit with his AA-12 by his side as he counts up his ammunition that he has been able to scavenge so far from other dead "prey". He is soon joined by his friend and love interest Isabelle who sits down right next to him with her sniper rifle in hand.

"Isabelle what've got?" Royce asks

"Looks like the next group of Hunters are here." Isabelle replies

"And their ship?"

"Looked like they landed a couple miles away from here to the north-east."

"Alright better call the others so we can go scope it out."

During their surviving months on the Game Preserve the two had been able to rescue other survivors who had also been dropped onto the Game Preserve. While they had both gained and lost some survivors they had been able to form a group of survivors from both human as well as aliens that had quickly adapted to their language and had all been working together to survive and find a way off the Game Preserve. Taking supplies of weapons, ammunition and anything else they could use they had been able to gather much supplies from any dead survivors that they had arrived to late to save or had lost to past groups of Predators. As of now they had only 7 other survivors of their groups, 4 humans (3 males and 1 females) their names were Connor Little who was a US Navy SEAL who was captured while on a nighttime training exercise, Jin-tae Lee who was part of the North Korean Special Operations Force who was captured during a patrol along the Korean Peninsula. Friedrich Engels who was part of the German Military who was captured during a combat training exercise, and Jenny Williams who was part of the United States Airforce who was captured while returning to her base from a night time patrol over Iraq. There were finally the three aliens that the humans had rescued from the Predators and gained their trust as well as them gaining their trust and over the few weeks or months together managed to learn the human language to communicate easily. All three came from different alien races, one was a blue female who came from a all female race known as the Asari who was named Aleena and was a part of the Asari's military force known as the Asari Commando's. Another was a alien with a humanoid body with the a reptillian structure called a Sangheili who's name was N'tho 'Sraom who was part of the Sangheili military. And finally there was a tall blue male alien named Tasun who's race was known as the Na'vi who was a respected hunter from a clan known as the Li'ona. All 9 survivors gathered around the fire place as they got their weapons and ammo ready to go scout out the landing site of the Predator ship.

Meanwhile an hour later...

Dutch continued his trek through the forest as he had so far not seen any signs of life however as he approached a cliff he then saw in the distance a ship on the ground. Dutch got onto his stomach and crawled close to the edge and took out his binoculars and looked at the ship. Through his binoculars he could see the ship and then he could see the ramp at the bottom as smoke from the engines came out from vents near the ramp. Soon he caught the sight of three figures exiting the ship, these figures resembled the strange creature he had fought in the jungle but seemed...different. Meanwhile all the way on the other side on the opposite cliff unknown to Dutch Royce and his team stood on the cliffs using the brush as cover as they examined the layout of the ship's location. Isabelle stared out her scope at the ship keeping an eye out on the Predators while Aleena with a set of binoculars scanned the area around the ship to see if their were any traps that had already been set but not yet covered. Royce and the others meanwhile looked over the entire area to see what kind of terrain was to be expected and to make quick note of the entire land area so for future scouting they would know what could be out of place marking an area there could be a trap or something. Both Dutch and Royce and his team stayed in their respective spots for a couple of hours before both head off with Dutch heading off to try and find a place to hide from the Predators and rest and Royce and his team heading off back to their base.

At Dutch's Makeshift Camp...

Using branches and stones Dutch is able to make himself a makeshift campsite as he checks up on his weapons and ammunition but finds that with what he has he wouldn't last very long against the three Predators and so decides that he will need to try and see if he can find supplies before assaulting the ship and using it to escape from wherever he was.

Meanwhile at Royce's Base...

Royce is able to make a map based on the location of where the Predator ship is located. The plan was to study the location for a whole week before making a move to take the ship, locate trap locations, and anything else that could alert the Predators to their attempt to take the ship and escape from the Game Preserve.

...

For a whole week Royce and his group observed the area around the Predator ship taking notes on anything that seemed out of place or not right, areas that the Predator's seemed to avoid for some sort of reason, and where the Predator's had their main campsite set up for their hunt. Meanwhile Dutch wondered through the jungle searching for supplies or anything to help in his escape during which he was able to come across a Mossberg 500 Shotgun as well as ammunition for it, as well as M203 rounds. During his time at camp Dutch used his knife that he had with him like that time he faced off against the first Predator to make a Torque Bow and regular arrows as well as arrow and attaching the M203 Grenade Rounds to them making explosive tipped arrows and then finally made a spear and then inserted the knife at the point to make the spear more deadlier.

The Next Week...

This was the final day for the scouting of the Predator's ship and the surrounding area. Royce and his group carefully made notes of anything new or out of the ordinary. Meanwhile Dutch was on the opposite cliff as well this time scanning the area for any signs of anything out of the ordianry as well. Isabelle with her scope kept an eye at the Predator campsite for the Predators...but something was not right. The entire time she had her scope on the campsite she had not seen any signs of the Predators. Something was wrong and she knew it.

"Royce I don't have any visual on the Hunters." Isabelle says

"You check the entire area?" Royce asks

"Yes and I don't see them." Isabelle says

All of a sudden Royce feeling something looks behind him just in time to see three red lines pointing right at him.

"Oh $***...RUN!" Royce yells as he dodges a shot from one of the Predator's plasma casters. At this Royce gets up from the shot as he and the rest of the group quickly run into the jungle to escape from the Predators. On the other side of the canyon Dutch hearing the commotion looks in the direction to see what is going on when all of a sudden a plasma round lands near him causing him to cover his head as rubble falls all around him and he turns around to see one of the Predator's in a cloak staring at him as it waits for the Plasma Caster to recharge. Dutch quickly gets up and opens fire with his AR-15/SP1 but the Predator quickly dodges the shots as it heads back into the treeline and Dutch immedietly heads off in the opposite direction back to his campsite. Royce and his group continue to run through the jungle as they try to escape from the Predator. All of a sudden Lee running over a thick brush feels something under his right leg as all of a sudden he is lifted up into the air by a Predator net losing his main gun at the same time.

"LEE!" Connor yells

"It's to late for me! Get out of here!" Lee yells as Royce and the others are forced to abandon Lee.

Lee grabs his sidearm as he waits for the Predator to deactivate his cloaking so he can take a shot at the Predator.

"Come on you piece of $***. Come and get some." Lee says quietly to himself.

All of a sudden a smart disc cuts the rope holding the net in the air and Lee and the net fall to the ground. Lee quickly turns around but soon finds himself face to face with one of the Predators as the Predator raises his Combi-Stick and then plunges it downwards. Royce and his group quickly continue running hoping that Lee managed to slow the Predator down when all of a sudden a plasma round impacts near them causing a explosion sending debris flying all over.

"We got a second one chasing us!" Aleena yells

"Just keep running don't stop!" Royce yells

Another Plasma Round impacts near Royce sending more debris flying into the air but Royce barely managing to dodge the explosion, Isabelle who is running close to him yells out "Are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm alright." Royce says

All of a sudden a plasma round explodes right in front of Isabelle very close to her sending her flying backwards onto the ground. Royce immediately stops in his tracks and yells "ISABELLE!"

Royce quickly runs over to her to find her alive but with many shrapenel wounds embedded into her body with her breathing heavily. Aleena and the others quickly stop in their tracks and get their weapons out just in case and look for any sign of where the Predator can be located.

"Royce...Royce you must leave me." Isabelle says

"No No that's not going to be an option." Royce says

"CONNOR! Give me some help!" Royce yells

Connor runs over as Royce lifts Isabelle onto his left shoulder and Connor helping by putting her over his right shoulder as they try to get Isabelle out of there.

"Let's keep moving. Let's GO!" Royce yells

"Royce if we carry here she's just going to slow us down." Williams says

"We are not leaving her." Royce says

"Then the Hunters would surely catch up with us and we are all dead." Tasun says

All of a sudden 'Sraom walks past the group into the open as he stares back where the Predator could be.

"'Sraom what are you doing?" Royce asks

"Everyone get out of here. I will try and hold of the Hunter while the rest of you get back to the ship." 'Sraom says

"No way 'Sraom there's no way your going to be able to handle these two by yourself." Aleena says

"Then I will try my best. It's been good working with all of you. I only wish I could go home myself. But even if I did I had dishonored myself by letting these things capture me and bring me here. It's time I avenged my dishonorment even if it means losing my life." 'Sraom says

"'Sraom..." Royce says

"Go NOW before they get here!" 'Sraom yells

Having no other choice Royce and the others quickly run off into the forest with Isabelle as they hurry back to the ship. 'Sraom meanwhile draws out a weapon device that he calls a Energy Sword and then activates it as it ignites two energy blades. 'Sraom waits and waits knowing that the Predator would face him in honor as they have before, when he had first arrived here he wandered through the thick jungle until one of the Predators had come face to face with him and they both dueled. 'Sraom would of lost his life that day if Royce and his group hadn't rescued him from that Predator. Now today he would be facing a new Predator without Royce and the others to help him, but he was ready...

Back at the Hidden Base...

Royce and Connor place Isabelle on the ground as Aleena having had been trained in the medical field begins to tend to Isabelle's wounds. Royce, Connor, Jenny, and Tasun meanwhile start searching through all of their supplies in hopes that they can find some sort of medical equipment. After searching for a couple of minutes they are only able to turn up a few medical equipment from their supplies. Aleena uses what's left and is able to stabilize Isabelle. Afterward while Connor and Jenny kept on the lookout for the Predators hoping they hadn't followed or hoping that 'Sraom might of survived his encounter and keep on a lookout for him, Tasun watched over Isabelle as she rested from her experience while Royce pulled Aleena aside to ask her how Isabelle was.

"It's not looking good Royce." Aleena says

"How bad?" Royce asks

"With what we have I was able to get rid of the shrapenel that didn't go to far into her and took care of some of the other wounds she sustained. But the ones that are embedded deep into her and the more serious wounds. We don't have the equipment to handle those." Aleena says

"Is she going to be alright?" Royce asks

"...At most she may have a couple of hours. Unless we can get better medical equipment to handle the rest of the injuries." Aleena says

Royce becomes silenced by this and then looks at Isabelle as she soundly rests and then turns his attention back towards Aleena.

"Isn't there some other way to deal with her major wounds?" Royce asks

"No. Not these wounds they require the right medical equipment to handle them precisely without making things worse." Aleena says

All of a sudden Royce sees Connor and Jeeny walk back in but carrying with them a wounded 'Sraom.

"'Sraom!" Royce yells

Royce and Aleena join the others as Connor and Jenny lay 'Sraom on the ground close to Isabelle.

"'Sraom how did you?" Royce asks until he is cut off by 'Sraom.

"(coughs) that Hunter put up an...(coughs)...excellent battle. But it was nothing like the one I had encountered before. It didn't have the skills the other one did. But it was still in a way superior to my skills. (coughs) Luckily I was able to majorly wound it by stabbing it, in the stomach. I was able to get away as the other two came and took him away. Then I had to limp the way here and luckily these two saw me and helped me inside." 'Sraom says

"Wait a minute...That's it!" Royce says

"Whats it?" Connor asks

"Their ship. These guys have one of their own wounded. I've seen it in the past as well. Usually in these things ship they have some medical supplies to take care of themselves if they get wounded as well. If I could find a way to..."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on their Royce. What you're saying is that we should sneak onto their ship and then look for their own medical supplies and then just steal them like that?" Connor says

"Noooo. What I'm saying is you guys all stay here and take care of these two as best as you can while I sneak onto the ship, look for the medical equipment, steal it, and then bring it back here by myself." Royce says

"By yourself! That's a death wish right there!" Jenny says

"Yeah and a lot more better then all of us going and hoping that not one of us is spotted. I would have a much better time getting in and out before they even know what hit them." Royce says

"Royce your not going to help Isabelle or 'Sraom in anyway by getting yourself killed." Aleena says

"Well (Royce then stands up grabbing his shotgun) unless someone else here has a better idea. I'm going now before Isabelle and 'Sraom's times run out." Royce says as he begins to leave. Along the way grabbing his combat knife, a Predator Axe, his M1911A1, and a Plasma Caster he had stolen from a Predator a couple months ago from and then heads out.

Meanwhile at Dutch's Camp...

Dutch grabs all of his equipment and gear and then covers himself in mud as he prepares to steal the Predator ship and get off the planet.

"I've been here for only two weeks...And I'm already sick of this." Dutch says to himself as he finishes up and then heads out towards the Predator ship.

Near the Predator Ship...

Royce looks over the cliffs into the valley where hte Predator ship lies. He looks around and notices no sign of the Predators, meaning they were able to heal their wounded guy, or they might be in the ship. Not wasting time however Royce who has already covered himself in mud begins sliding down the side of the cliff as he heads towards the Predator ship. Royce arrives at the bottom of the valley, looking around to see if their are signs of any of the Predators and takes off for the ship being careful of where he steps having brought the map of the area to see where any traps are set. Meanwhile Dutch has also begun to near the Predator ship also having slid down the cliff side he was on and begins to move onto the Predator ship. Royce is the first to enter the Predator ship as he arrives at the ramp and enters all the while checking for any signs of the Predators. Royce begins searching for where the medical equipment could be located, meanwhile Dutch enters the ship as well not far behind Royce as he begins searching for the location of the cockpit so he can get out of this place. Royce and Dutch begin checking the ship room to room each chance they get trying to find out where the medical equipment/cockpit is located, Royce jumps in front of an open door aiming his AA-12 checking the room out and then enters. He then notices what seems to be a operating table in the middle of the room along with green glowing blood on it. Royce figures that this room must be the medical room and so after looking around for a bit manages to stumble upon the medical supplies on a nearby table. Royce takes his pack on his back off and then begins to stuff all of the medical equipment into it before closing the pack, getting up and then begin to head out. Royce exits out of the room as he walks backwards checking down the other side of the hallway to see if the Predators might appear, unknown to him Dutch is right behind him who is also walking backwards after hearing some strange noises (which was Royce packing all of the medical equipment into his pack) as the two walk backwards they soon walk right into each other causing both to jump forward and both quickly turning around and point there guns at the person they touched. Royce holds his AA-12 from the hips while Dutch aims with his AR-15 and both mercs then see each other for the first time.

"Well...Who the hell are you?" Royce asks

"I was just about to ask you the same thing...punk."Dutch says both men still holding their weapons in place.

"Huh didn't know these guys already dropped in other "prey"." Royce says

"If you mean those ugly motherf***ers...then yeah they brought me here. Wherever here is." Dutch says

"Well then I formally welcome you to the Game Preserve." Royce says as he begins to lower his weapon causing Dutch to do the same.

"So who are you?" Royce asks

"Call me Dutch. And you?"

"Royce."

"Well then Royce. What are you doing here?" Dutch asks

"I was dropped here on this God forsaken place a couple of months ago. Been surviving this place with some other survivors, one who was one of the ones dropped with me the first time, and then others we've gathered together from other drops after us." Royce says

"So... you have a group of survivors then?" Dutch asks

"Yeah. You?" Royce asks

"No I don't. Been surviving here for a week already by myself. Didn't know there were other people like me here." Dutch says

"So what are you doing on this ship?" Royce asks

"Well I was about to steal it, that way I could get out of here." Dutch says

"Really. Cause me and my friends are planning on doing that as well." Royce says

"Well where are they?" Dutch asks

"Their all back at our hidden base. Two of my friends were injured and I came here by myself to get the medical supplies needed to take care of their wounds. So if you wouldn't mind. Maybe wait or come with me back to my base, I have the medical supplies right here. As soon as I get back and me and my friends handle our injured we'll come back here and then steal this ship and then get out of here." Royce says

"I'm sorry Royce but I can't wait." Dutch says

"What? Why?" Royce asks

"This may be the only chance any of us get to steal this ship and get out of here. And I'm not willing to lose this chance to get out of here." Dutch says

"So what are you saying. I just leave my friends behind? You can't wait here for us, maybe come with me so then all of us can get off this rock?" Royce asks

"Look these things aren't here right now. Now's a perfect time as any to get out of here. What would you rather prefer.

"This may be the only chance any of us get to steal this ship and get out of here. And I'm not willing to lose this chance to get out of here." Dutch says

"So what are you saying. I just leave my friends behind? You can't wait here for us, maybe come with me so then all of us can get off this rock?" Royce asks

"Look these things aren't here right now. Now's a perfect time as any to get out of here. What would you rather prefer. Risking your life, and this ship just to rescue your friends who for all you know could be dead. Where are these things anyways huh not like them to just leave this ship or camp. They might of found your base and killed all your friends. Are you willing to risk all of this and just hope they are alive?" Dutch asks

"Yes...Yes as a matter of fact I am. Now please Dutch just come with me back to my base, and then with everyone else we can escape this place together!" Royce says

"I'm sorry then Royce. (Dutch then begins to slowly raise his Assault Rifle up) But I'm not going to loose this chance to get out of here because you can't just leave your friends who could be dead here. I want to get out of here. And your not going to stop me." Dutch says

"Whoa whoa hold on hold on. Alright. The last thing I want is a bloodshed. I'll put my shotgun away see." Royce says as he puts his shotgun on his back. However just then as he puts his shotgun on his back with his right hand, with his left hand he starts slowly going for his Plasma Caster on his left side as he gets ready to fight Dutch if he must to save the ship and his friends.  
The Battle

Just as quickly Royce pulls out his Plasma Caster and fires off a shot causing Dutch to jump to his right side to dodge the shot as the shot goes past him impacting into the wall. Dutch looks up to see Royce running down the hallway, and so Dutch quickly gets back up and begins to head after him. Royce quicky runs out of the ship that way the ship won't become damaged from the fighting and quickly heads into the jungle with Dutch not far behind. Darkness already covers the jungle as Dutch carefully treks through looking for Royce with his AR-15 at the ready. Royce meanwhile stands behind a tree with his Plasma Caster at the ready as Dutch is walking just a few feet away from him, Royce slowly and quietly breaths and then jumps out from behind his tree and fires his Plasma Caster at Dutch who quickly ducks down from the shot and gets behind a nearby tree. Royce fires off another shot which impacts near Dutch sending shrapnel flying but Dutch quickly dives to the ground to avoid the explosion and shrapnel. Dutch quickly gets back up and through the trees begins firing his AR-15 at Royce as rounds start hitting around him causing him to get behind the tree for cover again. After his clip empties Dutch quickly reloads his AR-15 but Royce quickly reacts first firing off another shot from his Plasma Caster at Dutch's position with the round hitting in front of Dutch, Dutch is sent flying back a little from the force of the blast but manages to survive as he picks up his AR-15 only to discover it destroyed from the explosion. He quickly tosses it aside and takes his Torque Bow off his back and prepares an explosive round. Dutch takes aim at the tree Royce is behind and fires the explosive tipped arrow at the tree, the arrow and explosive impact on the tree and behind it Royce hears the explosion go off. Just then the tree makes a strange sound as Royce looks to see the tree start to tip over and knows immediately that the tree is going to fall and quickly jump rolls to his left as the tree impacts onto the ground. Royce fires off another shot from his Plasma Caster at Dutch's position until he begins to run deeper into the forest. Dutch gives chase once again with his Torque Bow still in hand.

...

Dutch has the Torque Bow at the ready with another explosive tipped arrow already placed on the bow. He scans through the thick jungle looking for signs of Royce. Royce is behind another tree to Dutch's right side as he waits for Dutch to pass. As Dutch passes Royce peeks his head from behind his cover to see Dutch go past him and slowly and quietly moves into a firing stance with his Plasma Caster. However as he lowers his right foot onto the ground he accidentally steps on a twig

CRACK!

Royce looks down as he sees Dutch quickly turn around and fire off another arrow at Royce's position causing Royce to drop his Plasma Caster as he jumps away from the arrow and the ensuring explosion. Royce quickly takes off his back his AA-12 as Dutch shows himself in front of Royce with another arrow already loaded. Royce quickly fires off rounds from his AA-12 causing Dutch to drop his bow which is destroyed after one of the FRAG-12 rounds impact on it and Dutch jumps over a log to avoid the shots. Dutch takes out his Mossberg 500 shotgun and pumps it and peeks out over the log and fires off a shot which hits near Royce's foot. Royce looks behind him as he begins backing up at the same time firing his AA-12 at Dutch's position to keep him pinned. Royce then quickly turns around and gets behind a tree.

"We don't have to do this Dutch! All I ask for is that you come with me and we get my friends and get out of here!" Royce yells

"I'm sorry Royce but you've may of already of cost me my only way out of here!" Dutch replies

Dutch vaults over the log and gets behind the cover of a nearby tree. Dutch peeks out from behind his tree when all of a sudden Royce who had seen for a second where Dutch ducked behind opens fire with his AA-12 as the rounds start impacting the tree and the tree is soon cut in half causing the tree to begin falling down. Dutch jump rolls out of the way and as he rolls quickly uses the momentum to recover onto his knees turn around and fire off a round at Royce causing Royce to also roll out from behind his tree and begin firing more rounds at Dutch. Dutch quickly returns and Royce begins to give chase. As Dutch is running through the forest with Royce not far behind because of the darkness Dutch accidentally runs through a trip wire. Dutch gets behind a tree as Royce comes into the area with his AA-12 at the ready, all of a sudden Royce looks down as he notices what looks like a thin piece of rope in the dirt. He kneels down by it and picks it up, Royce looks around the area and then knows immediately.

"Oh $*** this place has TRAPS!" Royce yells

All of a sudden a wooden wall with spikes on it comes flying at Dutch causing him to jump out of the way into the open as Royce sees him. Dutch tries to fire his shotgun but to find it out of ammo, Royce takes aim when he looks up to notice more spikes start falling towards the ground, Royce quickly has no choice but to ditch his shotgun as he starts running from the spikes as they fall, Dutch sees spikes above him as well and also ditches the shotgun and starts running. Both men are running in the same direction as spikes fall behind them, they look at each other, look back forward, and then look at each other again. Dutch quickly takes out his Desert Eagle and fires a shot at Royce which hits a tree Royce is passing missing by a centimeter, Royce soon takes out his Colt M1911A1 and returns fire. The two mercs continue to fire at each other as they continue to run with each shot missing each time sometimes even by a centimeter. Royce looks forward and then notices the ground in front of him and quickly knows it's a pit with spikes at the bottom most likely and jumps right over it. Dutch however doesn't know and unfortunetly falls into the pit but is able to grab a root that hangs on the wall but looses his pistol. Dutch grabs onto the branch with both of his hands and looks down to see a deadly fate that awaits him if he lets go. Dutch looks up and tries grabbing onto the ledge but soon the root moves as it begins to give away, Dutch looks back up at the ledge and tries again but cannot grab the ledge.

. As the root is about to give Dutch all of a sudden sees a hand come down to him and looks up to see Royce.

"GRAB ONTO ME!" Royce yells

Dutch quickly complies grabbing Royce's arm just as the root gives away and falls to the pit. Royce pulls Dutch out of the pit. Both men start huffing and puffing after all that just happened. Both men then slowly look at each other and then quickly roll away as Dutch takes off from his back his Improvised Spear and Royce taking his Predator Axe and Combat Knife out. The two men then start walking around in a circle as they wait for one or the other to make a move. At the same time both men make a move towards each other. Dutch pushes his spear out but Royce uses his Predator Axe to grab the hilt of the spear and push it past him and slashes Dutch across his upper part of the arm while doing so. Dutch rolls forward, stands on his knees and turns around pointing his spear at Royce as he turns around as well. Dutch appears unfazed by the small wound not showing a sign of pain. Dutch and Royce then charge at each other again as Royce rolls under Dutch's spear and gets back up and puts his Predator axe against Dutch's neck but Dutch had managed to turn his spear around before so and now points it right under Royce's chin. Both men find themselves in a deadlock as either one of them with a single swift strike could end it immediaetly.

"Hm not bad." Dutch says

"Like I've said I've been surviving for months on this Preserve, some of it just by myself." Royce replies

"And how good are your friends?" Dutch asks

"Their all good people, even if some of them are aliens, they are all still good. All of them just want to get home like us." Royce says

"Hm that's just what I wanted to hear." Dutch says as he then lowers his spear away from Royce.

"Wait...What?" Royce says confused.

"Sorry but I only work alongside the best of the best. I just wanted to see how good your skills were. And I must admit...not bad." Dutch says

"So you were just testing me?" Royce says

"Pretty much." Dutch replies

"Oh." Royce says as he lowers his Predator Axe.

"So where is your base?"

"Follow me." Royce says

After going back through the area with the traps to pick up their weapons Royce then takes Dutch back to his base. Luckily Royce still had with him the medical equipment, all he had to do now was hope that it was enough to heal his friends.

Winner: Tie!  
Expert's Opinion

In the end both of these Predator Fighters brought something to the table that helped them in the end. Dutch was more well trained, and more physically tougher. Royce on the other hand had more experience having faced three Predator's and had more futuristic and better weapons. In all this battle was to close to call as each Fighter brought cons and pros to the table and in the end they are on equal level tough and deadly Predator FIghters.


	69. Chapter 69

Alex Mercer!, The Blacklight infected Scientist that saved New York!

VS

Hal Jordan!, The top-notch fighter pilot who became a protector of the Galaxy!

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?

Alex Mercer

Bio: Alex Mercer was a scientist working on the Blacklight virus when he was nearly killed by Gentek agents. Out of frustration, Alex slammed a vial of Blacklight on the ground before he was shot, and his blood mixed with the virus, creating a super-weapon. In a rampage, Alex destroyed the facility and unleashed Blacklight upon the city of New York before losing his memories. Now, Alex attempts to undo his mistakes and uncover his past.  
Weapons And Abilities

Hammerfists: Alex is capable of turning his fists into just about anything. One of these forms is his fists turning into almost stone like material and bashing enemies into pieces.

Whipfists: Alex's hand lengthens itself into a whip and can be used to close distance quickly.

Blade: Alex's Arms turn into massive blades and utterly slice enemies to bits.

Claws: Alex turns his hands into massive Freddy Kruegeur-like claws.

Armor: Alex can cover himself with a suit of hardened biomass.  
Shapeshifting: Alex can consume and take the form of passerby, if they have powers, he will take those as his own.

Hal Jordan

Bio: Hal Jordan was an arrogant fighter pilot with little regard for others. However, upon a chance witnessing of a crash by a dying Green Lantern in desert, Hal was deemed worthy by his ring. After relieving training, Hal shaped up and serves as the first human Green Lantern and with the help of the other Lanterns, he protects the Galaxy from hostile life.  
Weapons and Abiltiies

The Ring: Assigned to every Lantern, the rings only limit is what you can't imagine. Hal has used it numerous times to create many things. It's only weakness is that if it overused and not synced with its charging Lantern, the Ring runs out of power, leaving the victim in a bad position.

X-Factors

GL/AM

97 Speed 91

75 Endurance 96

89 Strength 99

90 Experience 63

75 Intelligence 86

The Battle

Alex stood on top of a skyscraper, surveying the damage to the city. He would figure out what happened to him and he would get his vengeance on Blackwatch. He knew that much. Suddenly, a man cleared his throat, and Alex turned to see a man glowing green and floating. "Who are you?" Alex asked. "Hal Jordan, intergalactic Green Lantern core, and I'm putting you under arrest for acts of bio-terrorism." Hal lands next to Mercer,"So, pal, how's this gonna go? You gonna go quietly or you gonna oof!" Alex's Hammerfist collided with Hal's chest, sending him flying off the building. Alex turned away and prepared to glide off when Hal flew up and collided his own fist with Alex.

"Fine then. You wanna struggle? Bring it." Hal says as Alex pulls himself up. Alex grew a blade out of his arm, then charged at Hal, who generated two dueling swords and clashed blades furiously. "This all ya got?" Hal said as he suddenly generated a hammer and crushed Alex under it. "Stand down. Now." Hal said as he retracted the hammer and pulled Alex up. Mercer promptly used his whip fist to pull Hal close and slam him into the ground. "Ok. I'll give you that, but this has gone on long..." Hal drew back his arm, "ENOUGH!" He sent out a massive wall of energy, sending Alex flying off the building.

Hal flew down to see a massive mark where Alex landed, but no Mercer. He looked both ways, baffled at how someone like that could just vanish. Suddenly, a woman's screw rang out and Hal flew to where he heard it. He saw a woman laying on the ground, heavily injured. "Are you alright?" Hal asked to the downed woman, when she suddenly shifted to look like Mercer, who grabbed Hal by the throat and tossed him into the street. Alex's skin turned into an armor-like substance as he moved in to finish off Hal.

Jordan pulled himself up and summoned a massive sword, bringing it down onto Mercer, who grabbed it and with a show of great strength, tossed it aside and ran at Hal, who braced himself, then sent out a shield that Alex collided into a at full speed, sending him flying back. Hal shifted out of the shield, and stared down at Mercer, who had injured himself running into shield. Alex attempted to stand, but Hal said,"Don't think so!" And wrapped him in a green lantern energy shield, then constricted it, crushing Alex alive. He opened the shield and let Alex tumble out, dead. "It didn't have to end this way." Jordan says before flying away.

Winner: Hal Jordan  
Experts Opinion

Hal won due to his far more versatile abilities which trumped Alex's devastating, but limited attacks.


	70. Chapter 70

Walking Dead Survivors Versus Perfection Nevada Citizens

The citizens of Perfection Nevada live in the middle of nowhere for a number of reasons. Some like the isolation, others are in hiding from the Mob- the Las Vegas branch, and others live there because their job is there. Until 1990, practically nothing went on. After that though, creatures began to show up on a regular bases, in the forms of Graboids, Shriekers, Assblasters, and Mixmaster Mutants. Since 911 tends to take a while to respond, the citizens, tourists, scientists, and even government agents often turn to one Burt Gummer, a local gun-enthusiastic, government-paranoid, survivalist, with something of a heart mixed with gold, silver, and lead, lots of lead. With this gun-nut leading the charge into battle, it would take an army to force these people to leave their homes- and even then, they'd fight every step of the way.

Rick Grimes was a small-town police officer, until he ended up in a coma after being in a shootout with some dangerous criminals. Several months later, he woke up to a world where the dead were coming back to life- part way. Rick then set out to locate his family, and thankfully managed to do so. Currently, he leads a group of survivors, or is at least one of the main leaders, from within the West Georgia Correctional Facility, where fences tend to keep out the Walkers, and a Three Questions policy of "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why? (to the second question)" helps the group recruit more people, preferably those who haven't lost it or become murderous. This is because "People are the best defenses against walkers and other people."

The Intro

Rick Grimes looked at the others on the bus; most were former residents of Woodbury, who were either elderly, or children. Others were stragglers whom he and the rest had let join, once they passed a series of questions: How many walkers have you killed? How many people? and Why? (to the second question)

He needed to find someplace safe for them. He sat back down in the driver's seat, and took a look at the map. The only place clearly marked was Las Vegas, but only a fool would set up camp there. "There has to be a place," he said, as he looked at the area. The group had come better than two thousand miles since they abandoned the Prison.

Rick's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a pounding on the door. The former Sheriff's Deputy looked, and saw Daryl outside. Rick looked back, and said, "Carl."

Rick's son came to the front, wearing his cowboy-styled hat. "Yes dad?"

"I'm leaving you and Hershel in charge of the group when I go out on the run," Rick said. "Listen to what he tells you, and be sure to run if he tells you."

"Why not just leave him in charge?" Carl asked.

"Because sometimes one has to move fast, and even with his prosthetic leg, Hershel can't run," said Rick. "If someone needs to run, you have to act as his legs, and protect him; he's one of the few doctors we have."

"I understand," said Carl.

Rick looked at the old farmer. "You'll keep an eye on him?"

"Just keep an eye on my daughter out there," Hershel said.

Rick opened the door, and got off the bus. "Are we all set?"

"We are," said Daryl. "The doors are shut, they have food for five days, and they know to head North in case the run goes south."

Rick looked at the convoy- which consisted of several buses, prison, school, and metro, an assortment of semis, many of which had gasoline and diesel containers for fuel, as well as an assortment of civilian and military vehicles. Altogether, over a hundred people depended upon the success of this mission. "We've come a long way," he said. "I just hope that we can stop running soon."

"I know what you mean," said Daryl. "Still, I doubt that the Governor followed us past the Cumberland Pass."

"I just hope that he was held up to," said Rick. He then looked at his right-hand man. "So, what's the name of this place we're going to check out?"

"It's called Bixby," said Daryl. "Formally home to a few thousand people, now home to a few thousand walkers."

"It's a good thing we brought these along," Glenn said as he and Maggie came up, carrying some pieces of riot gear, specifically, the shin and forearm sections. "It's not like there'll be people shooting at us, but we can keep our arms and legs protected from bites."

"Good idea," said Rick. "Do we have enough for all seven?"

"You, Daryl, Me, Maggie, Michonne, Tyreese, and Sasha," said Glenn.

"Good," said Rick. "Let's get going."

At the same time, Burt Gummer was looking at a sheet of paper, tapping a pencil on the counter in Chang's Market. He lifted his eyes, and looked at the Asian woman on the other side. "Jodie, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"You know me," the woman said. "I've been keeping inventory ever since this whole thing started."

"Well, this figure worries me," Burt said. "Between my stash and the store's goods, we should have had at least ten years worth of food."

"That was before we started rescuing people," said Tyler, as the former tour guide sat on a stool next to them. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm still all for helping others, but the thing is, even with stretching the food budget to include edible wild plants, like cactus, not to mention wild game, we were bound to run out at some point."

"We haven't run out yet," said Burt. "We still have a week's worth of food, and that's before we start butchering Rosalita's cattle. Still, the numbers don't lie- we will need to leave the valley, and raid the nearby towns, like Bixby."

"Are you nuts?" asked Melvin. "Those things are out there- they'll eat you."

Burt looked at the former land developer. "Listen up, you little turd. You ought to thank your lucky stars that we let you live in this valley after what you tried to do."

"I'm with Burt on this one," said Twitchell. "You've caused nothing but trouble here."

Melvin scoffed, and left the store.

"Should of left him on a rock," Burt muttered.

The former government man looked at the survivalist. "He does have a minor point though. The dead are out there. Now, we can hold them off, but going out there, we'll have to be prepared for anything; not only the dead, but other people. You think Melvin's bad, what if we encounter those New Jersey-Las Vegas types, or worse?"

Burt chuckled. "In that case, we give them a run for their money, like we always do."

"I'm with you on that," said Tyler. "So, who do you want with you?"

"I want you for sure," said Burt. "As for the rest, I want Rosalita, Val, Earl, Heather, Desert Jack."

"Why them?" asked Twitchell.

"Because, unlike you, they won't drop their guns if someone shoots at them," said Burt. "Also, they've proven themselves in combat."

"I won't argue with that," said Twitchell.

"Good," said Burt. With that, he and Tyler walked out of the store, onto the main street of Perfection. Burt growled a bit as he heard the noise of others. "I'll be glad when things get back to normal."

"One can only hope," said Tyler. The two looked at the former mining town- once home to a handful of people, it was now the refuge to close to a hundred people, most of which lived in their vehicles, which were comprised of a mixture of cars, trucks, RVs, buses, and even a few military things from the National Guard unit that had resided in Bixby.

Burt then looked at a small group of three men, and two women, who were waiting by his and Tyler's trucks. "Alright," he said. "We're going to check out Bixby- with any luck, there should be plenty of canned goods in the grocery stores. We'll also check out gardening stores, and other places- we're going to have to get seeds for future food stores."

A while later, Rick and his group arrived on the edge of Bixby. Rick took a look through some binoculars. Aside from a few scattered walkers, everything seemed clear, so far.

"Alright," he said. "Let's load up, and get scouting; look for maps and the like, so that we can locate the stores." He watched as the group got their weapons; everyone had a handgun and a knife, though Daryl also had his crossbow, Tyreese was carrying a Mossburg 500 shotgun, as was Glenn. Maggie, Michonne and Sasha were carrying M4A1s, with Michonne also carrying her katana. Rick made sure that he had ammo for his Python, and picked up a Winchester Model 70 hunting rifle, and made sure that everyone had some flashbangs and grenades, just in case they met up with hostile raiders. He then picked up a machete.

"Remember," Rick said. "Keep the noise to the minimum; blades and crossbow unless we have no choice."

At the same time, Burt and his group had parked on the other side of Bixby. Burt looked through the scoop on his Barrett M82. "Aside from a few of those dead freaks, things are all quiet. Still, it's best not to take chances. Keep the noise down." He then made sure his Desert Eagle was in its holster, and his Bowie knife was in its sheath. He also checked to see that the others were also packing; Earl had an elephant gun, Rosalita, and Val had Remington 870 shotguns, Heather, Tyler, and Desert Jack had M16A2s. Val was also carrying a pickax- not much use in a fight, but it had other uses, like breaking down doors. Everyone else was also packing a handgun and a knife. They were also carrying concussion grenades, and a few were carrying remote control cars and blocks of C-4- the grenades were good for distraction, and the cars, with C-4 strapped to them, could both distract, and kill, or at least, injure the dead.

"Alright," Burt said. "We know the first store to hit, and we know to keep things quiet."

A few minutes later, Glenn and Daryl were checking out a little flower shop, specifically, the little files that held the "Places to See" pamphlets, which tended to have maps of the area.

"Find anything?" Daryl asked, as he kept watch, just in case a walker was in the shop.

Glenn picked up one, and took a look. "Yeah, there's a grocery store five blocks down this street."

"Good," said Daryl. "Let's tell the others, and get stocked up."

A little while later, Burt and his group entered a store. "Earl, Val, you check Aisle 20 and 21, Rosalita, Tyler, 18 and 19, Jack, Heather, 16 and 17. I'll check down this way." The Perfection Residents nodded, and set down towards their Aisles.

A moment later, Burt heard the door on the other side open, and some voices. "Glenn, Maggie, check out Aisles 1 and 2. Michonne, Daryl, 3 and 4. Tyreese, Sasha, 5 and 6. I'll check down this way." He then heard footsteps.

Burt turned his head, and saw that the others had their heads around the corners of their respective aisles. He then flashed a few hand signs, and they nodded, and set themselves up. Setting his rifle against the wall, Burt drew his Desert Eagle, and began walking towards the voice, stepping on a few creaky boards.

Soon enough, he caught sight of a man carrying a nice sized revolver, taking baby formula off of a shelf. "Hey cowboy." The man turned, drawing the revolver. "Not bad- but I've got the drop on you."

"That's what you think, desert rat," Rick said.

Burt felt the tip of an arrow against the side of his neck. Burt chuckled at this. "Not bad, but your friend might want to turn his head down towards the back."

Daryl turned his head, and saw some other people, all of which had guns pointed at him.

"We have more people," he said. "You can't cover us all."

Burt smiled. "You came in with seven, as did I. Of course, any one of us fire a shot, it won't mean anything if those dead freaks decide to investigate- we'd all be dead."

"What are you suggesting?" Rick asked.

"A truce for one," said Burt. "And for another, let's see about lowering the blinds; we don't want to attract any unneeded attention."

Rick turned his head, and looked at the windows. There weren't any walkers visible yet, but he could hear them, coming close. "That might be a good idea."

Burt chuckled. "I know a thing or two about stealth. Your people can come out now, from behind my people."

"How do you that?" Rick asked.

"The creature I tend to fight hunts primarily by sound," Burt said. "My people have learned how to stand still, and stay silent. You have two kids back there who haven't quite learned that trick."

"I see your point," Rick said, as he holstered his Python. "Daryl."

Burt felt the arrow leave his neck. "A wise decision. Heather, you and the others can lower their weapons," he said, holstering his Eagle.

"Glenn, same with you and the rest."

"So what do we do now?" asked a young man.

"We'll take care of the windows," said Rick. "After that, we'll get what we came for."

"Let me guess, food and other supplies," said Burt.

"Basically," said Rick. "The group has a few days worth of food left- came here because it's the first place we found- couldn't risk Las Vegas."

"Heh, that city was a death trap on a good day," said Burt. "Had to deal with some unfriendly types from there once- they decided to shoot at us when we found out that they were dangerous criminals."

"What did they do?" Rick asked.

"They tried to kill a creature that I've grown rather fond of, a graboid we call El Blanco."

"What's a graboid?" Rick asked.

Burt looked at a rack of magazines, and took one out. "This ought to tell you." He gave it to Rick.

Rick flipped through the magazine, which was about the creatures. "Large man-eating worms?"

"That's one way of putting it," Burt said. "Now, the windows?"

"Oh, yes, right."

Within a few minutes, the blinds were down, and introductions were made.

"You're telling me, that you trekked two thousand miles, across dead-infested country, just to escape the clutches of one man?" Burt asked, after Rick had told him his story. "I don't know if I should call you overly-cautious or paranoid."

"What's your story?" Rick asked. "Why do you live out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I didn't like dealing with people, or the government," said Burt. "Problem is, since El Blanco is the only one of his kind, his territory is deemed Protected by the Government, meaning that I had to deal with a few of them, from time to time- wish I had those days again. I didn't like those government stooges butting into things that they had no business dealing with, but at least the dead stayed dead, unlike now."

"So, you know it's not just bites?"

"People at the Lab in the valley did some tests when I brought in the messed up body of a bird watcher- they said it was two viruses, one killed you, while the other lay dormant, until you died- then it would bring you back, but not in the manner that Jesus did."

"Burt, Rick, if you two don't mind, we'd better get to collecting supplies," said Tyler.

"Good," said Burt, as he grabbed a grease can, and tossed it to the former tour guide/mechanic. "Apply that to the wheels of the shopping carts- it will keep them relatively quiet, and we can gather more supplies than just using packs."

Tyler chuckled at this. "Very good."

"We can put the rifles and shotguns by the counter until we're done," said Rick. "Me and Burt will keep watch."

With that, the members of the two groups got some carts, and greased their wheels, before going "shopping".

"So, I take it that you're the leader of a fair-sized group," said Burt.

"How do you figure that?" Rick asked.

"The fact that you were getting baby formula, when most would be going for actual food," said Burt. "Tells me that there are others, possibly young children even."

Rick smiled. "A son, Carl, and a baby daughter, Judith."

"You're a lucky man," said Burt. "Heather and I broke up some time back- the only reason she's with me is because of the Outbreak- she and a bunch of the others were in town to celebrate the twentieth anniversary since graboids were discovered when, well, the dead stopped dying. After that, since I had the most combat experience, as it were, I was named Pro-tempore commander of the local, militia, such as it can be called, considering that many lacked the experience of using a firearm outside of paintball and such. Still, me and the others managed to train them, and now they can hold their own, at least against the dead. Of course, I hope that they never have to fight the living, especially those who are a group of hardened criminals, or military-trained- the thought scares me worse than the dead do."

"I know what you mean," said Rick. "I've had to fight the living on several occasions- lost more than a few friends."

Burt nodded. "I've been there- hard to get over at times." The survivalist noticed the M4s that were by Rick. "Mind if I take a look at your assault rifles?"

Rick picked one up, removed the magazine, and took out the chambered round. "I don't mind." He passed it over.

Burt picked it up. "A little lighter than my M16A2, a little smaller, more maneuverable in confined spaces I bet." He handed it back.

"It has its uses," said Rick. "Though I'm surprised that you have a double barrel shotgun with you; you'd be better off with another pump."

Burt chuckled. "It's not just a shotgun, it's an elephant gun. B*** that gets hit with this, gets a one-way ticket to Hell."

"You also have a .50 rifle that has to be like thirty pounds," Rick said, as he tapped his Winchester bolt-action rifle, which was less than ten pounds.

Burt grinned at this, and picked up his favorite weapon. "I bought this specifically for dispatching graboids- the skin on those beasts makes the skin of an elephant seem like a human. This baby can penetrate that like a hot knife through soft butter. It can even take out lightly armored vehicles, like cars and trucks."

"And against walkers?"

"It takes out the first one, and more than a few of his friends behind him," Burt said, as he pulled a bullet out of his vest. "This thing is five times more powerful than the .30-06 your hunting rifle uses."

Rick chuckled. "Yeah, but at least I can run with this." He then noticed the remote control truck that someone had left on the floor. "Is that for playtime?"

Burt grinned. "Decoy and transportation of explosives, actually."

"How does that work?"

"The concept originates during the 1990 Graboid Incursion," said Burt. "My friends were trapped on the roof of the store, with a graboid circling under them; just to inform you, these things hunt by sound, including some that only dogs can hear, so it wasn't like they could just jump off the roof. However, Miguel, a late friend of mine, reasoned that if the creatures liked noise so much, they could chase something, which would give one of the others a chance to run for this Caterpillar Bulldozer Tractor, and hook it up to this semi-trailer, and then get the rest to take them out of town. For the decoy, they used a riding lawn mower, which had belonged to another late friend of mine, Walter. It worked, until the thing tipped over, and fell on its side."

"And the explosives?"

"Again, the 1990 Incursion- we dragged a pipe bomb that I made using some rope, fishing-like you might say. It killed one of the creatures- only annoyance was that the other one learned rather quickly, like they tend to, and spat up the next one we tossed out."

"And using them together?"

"That would be from the 1996 Incursion, down in Mexico- Earl decided to attach a few sticks of dynamite to a remote control truck, and use a wireless transmitter. We managed to kill twenty of the sightless brutes that way, until they changed into shriekers."

"And those are?"

"Similar to big ugly ostriches, only uglier, and they only see heat," Burt said. "Best way to kill them is with rapid firepower, like that of a full-automatic machinegun. What's more, they multiply after they eat enough food."

"Is there another stage?"

"The Assblaster- it can glide after, effectively, lighting a f***, hence the name. You shove something hot in that thing though, it will blow itself up."

"So, let me get this right; you use high powered weapons, because your foes require high powered weapons in order to be killed."

"Precisely," said Burt.

Rick chuckled at this. "People must think you're crazy."

"A few have," said Burt. "But given the situations that tend to occur, even those that complain about me will come running to my place for help, especially since I have plenty of weapons."

"Had to look for a number of the weapons we have," said Rick. "Found them in homes, military bases, and also, on the dead."

Burt nodded. "Had to do that once when fighting shriekers- broke into a man's home because he, allegedly, had an arsenal, and I was out of ammo at the time; I was somewhat disappointed though- the weapons were single shot muzzleloaders from the Civil War. Thankfully, Tyler had made a few friends with the local high school baseball coach- between him and his team; we made a firing squad that would have made the boys of Gettysburg proud."

"So, you've seen plenty of action?"

"On and off for almost twenty years, though I'd rather fight graboids and their ilk again- they're just smart animals. The dead though, they were once people- every so often, the thoughts of who they once were run through my mind- what they did, where they lived, the kind of people, and so on."

"So, how many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked.

"At least twenty, if not more than fifty," Burt said. "I try not to count them- though I do try to see that their remains are taken care of properly, if possible, with a prayer, or something close enough to one."

"What about living people?" Rick asked. "Have you killed any?"

"No, though there have been a few I've been tempted to," Burt said. "Some people just like to push my buttons, and mess with things that they shouldn't. Thankfully, I'm a peace-loving man, though there have been times that I'm glad that Tyler was around; he has that way of getting through to even the most stubborn of people, and convincing them to help you, though his methods are highly unorthodox."

"So, if you were to kill someone," said Rick. "What would be your reasons for doing so?"

"Let's put it this way," said Burt. "If any of yours had opened fire, I would have seen to it, that none of you would be telling anyone the story."

Rick chuckled. "I doubt it; as you've said; your people have never killed anyone. On the other hand, me and my people have, albeit for self-defense. Do you want to know what I think would have happened if our meeting had been less than friendly?"

Burt chuckled. "I'm all ears for a good story; how do you think that it would have turned out?"

"It would have turned out like this…."

The Battle

Perfection Citizens: 7

Walking Dead Survivors: 7

Rick and his group locate the store. He makes a motion to Tyreese and Sasha. The two nod, and take up position, covering both ends of the street, Tyreese with his Mossburg, and Sasha with her M4. Rick then mouths to Michonne and Daryl, "On me," as he loosens his machete. The other two nod, with Michonne getting her katana ready, and Daryl making sure that an arrow was in place.

At the same time, Burt and his group were on the other side of the store. The survivalist points at Rosalita and Tyler, and the two turn to cover the streets, Tyler with his M16, and Rosalita with her Remington. Burt looked at Val and Earl, saying quietly, "On me." Val readies his pickax, and Earl makes sure that his elephant gun is ready.

The two groups enter at practically the same time, Burt and Rick mistaking the extra noise as belonging to their own group. The two leaders silently issue their orders to check the various Aisles.

Burt however, hears a set of footsteps that doesn't belong to a member of his group, and sets up position with his Barrett M82. An Asian teenage boy carrying a shotgun comes out from the aisle.

"S***! Rick! This guy has a cannon!" Glenn says, firing a shot at Burt in his panic, some of the pellets striking the survivalist.

Feeling that War had been Declared upon him, Burt opened fire, the .50 caliber bullet practically vaporizing Glenn's head. "On me!" he shouted.

WD Survivors: 6

Rick popped out from his aisle, and fired at the survivalist with his Winchester Model 70. However, while the shot missed the survivalist, it did damage the big rifle he had. However, he was forced to find cover when a man swinging a pickax came at him, disarming him of his rifle.

"S***!" he said, as he tried to pull out his machete. Luckily for him, an arrow pierced the man's skull. Pushing the body off of him, he saw Daryl reloading his crossbow, at the same moment he heard someone shout, "Val!"

Perfectionists: 6

Darly then turned to face the person that had spoken, only to be met with both barrels of an elephant gun.

WD Survivors: 5

"Take that, you motherhumper," said Earl. He then started to reload the big gun, ignoring the pain that his shoulder was in from the recoil, when he heard a sound that caused him to turn his head. The last thing he ever saw was a black woman wielding a sword.

Perfectionists: 5

Michonne wiped her sword on the dead man's clothes, and sheathed it, placing her M4 back into her hands, and joined Rick near the front, where she and the rest began exchanging fire with the survivalist and his friends.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked, as he fired his M16.

"A strategic withdraw, with a b*** trap surprise," Burt said, as he picked up a remote control car, and placed some C-4 on it. "Cover me."

With Jack, Tyler, Rosalita, and Heather firing, Burt ran to the back door, and placed the car in the shadows. "Come on!" he shouted. "Time to get the hell out of here!" Covering each other, Burt and the others ran out into the streets, which were soon becoming filled with walkers.

"Let's go after them!" shouted Rick. He and his people ran to the door, only to be stopped by an explosion.

Burt chuckled from behind a car that he and his friends were using to shield themselves, as he watched the debris settle. He then pocketed the detonator. "Looks like five pounds was their limit."

"Let me take a look," Jack said.

"Just be careful," said Burt.

"You just stick with Jack, and you'll make it back," the man said, as he got out from behind cover. However, he was cut down from a bust of automatic fire.

Perfectionists: 4

"No!" Burt and the others screamed. They then readied themselves for any of the enemy to come out. Out came a young white woman with an M4, a black man with a shotgun, who looked angry, a white man with a large revolver, a black woman, who also had an M4, and was carrying a sword.

"You killed my sister," the black man shouted, as he opened fire. Heather popped out from hiding, and shot her M16, killing the black man.

WD Survivors: 3

"Come on," Rick said, as he fired a shot with his Python. The shot took Rosalita in the heart.

Perfectionists: 3

"The b***!" Tyler shouted, firing his M16. "I'll kill them for that!"

Burt fired his Eagle, killing Maggie. "Do that later! Now come on!" He then picked up Rosalita's shotgun, and he and Heather began running.

WD Survivors: 2

However, Tyler was so preoccupied, by grief, and anger, and revenge, that he didn't notice that Rosalita had changed. The undead woman grabbed him, and he was forced to fight her, and in the process, was bitten. "No!" he shouted. Thankfully for him, an M67 Grenade put him out of his misery.

Perfectionists: 2

Rick groaned in pain as he picked up Tyreese's shotgun. He then looked at Michonne, who looked as tired as he did. "Let's put an end to this."

The woman nodded, and the two pursued their remaining foes.

Burt and Heather break into a house, and deal with some of the former inhabitants of the house. "Reminds me of how our place used to look," Heather said as the two entered.

"I know," said Burt. "And if we ever get the chance, I'd be willing to share the house again, with you in it."

Heather smiled. "Let's talk about that later. You'd best check upstairs, I'll check the kitchen."

A few minutes later, Rick and Michonne entered the house. "You check upstairs, and I'll check down here."

"Be careful Rick," said Michonne. "This man reminds me of The Governor."

Rick nodded, and the two separated. Rick soon heard footsteps, and the sounds of someone breathing heavily. He took out a flashbang, pulled the pin, and tossed it into the room. He heard someone say "S***!" as the device unleashed its load of smoke, as someone came out, carrying an M16. Rick fired his shotgun, catching the person in the chest. When the smoke cleared, he saw that it was a redheaded woman.

Perfectionists: 1

Back upstairs, Burt had heard footsteps of someone coming up. He took out a concussion grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it. The force from the shockwave caught who ever had been trying to climb up, because Burt could hear someone screaming in pain. Burt cautiously walked over, and pointed his shotgun down the stars, where he saw the sword carrier holding onto her ears, which had blood coming from them. As if on instinct, the woman looked at him, or tried to. "Broke into the wrong goddamn house, you b***," Burt said, as he fired the gun.

WD Survivors: 1

The survivalist placed his hand on his wound from before. It was bleeding, badly. He took out his Bowie, and carefully ripped that part of his shirt. "S***!" he muttered. The shot from the Asian has been a lucky one; the pellets had entered his kidney and liver. He then checked his shotgun- it was empty. Setting it down, he drew his Eagle, and carefully walked down the stairs. He looked at the woman, and noticed that the woman was turning. Using his Bowie, Burt stabbed her between the eyes. "That's why we're at the top of the food chain." He then resumed walking, his vision getting blurry, and feeling his life's force draining from him.

At the same time, Rick checked his own wound; the shrapnel from the C-4 had sent a nice sized wood sliver into his side. Thankfully though, it wasn't too serious, providing that he could get to Hershel in time. It was then that he heard the footsteps of the other person. "I'll get to you," he said, as he noticed the woman's body start to move. "But first things first." He took out his machete, walked up to her, and split her skull with the blade. He then got out his Python, and followed the source of the footsteps.

Rick soon found the person, sitting in an easy chair, a Bowie knife in one hand, and a Desert Eagle in the other. when the sound of an desert Eagle 8 shots goes of blowing rick apart.

WD Survivors 0

Burt goes to patching himself up.

winner Perfection Nevada.


	71. Chapter 71

Black Dragon Clan (Mortal Kombat Series) vs. Los Illuminados (Resident Evil 4)

The Black Dragon Clan! Fearsome group of anarchistic criminals who were as cunnign as they were deadly! The Los Illuminados! Spanish cult, who had scare tactics and powers that reigned for centuries! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?!

Tale of the Tape...  
Black Dragon Clan Los Illuminados  
Time Period 18th Century - present day 17th century - 2004  
Armor Light leather None  
Loyalty Money, Anarchy Osmund Saddler  
X-Factor Deceptive, ruthless. Strong love of home, high intimidation factor.

Weaponry Used...

Black Dragon Clan Los Illuminados  
Short Range Butterfly Swords Kama  
Mid Range Hook Swords Pitchfork  
Long Range Eye Laser Crossbow  
Special Weapons Balisong Chainsaw

Kano was seen in a small village in Spain, as it seemed to be completely vacant. Kano held Hookswords on his back, and butterfly swords inside of his boots, as he found a lone chest behind a shack. He opened it, and saw a very pricey looking ruby. He smiled with a wicked grin, however, in the distance, he heard... "Muerte, muerte, muerte" All of a sudden, he hears a chainsaw rev, as Kano looked behind him, to see a a strange man wearing a sack for a mask The member of the Los Illuminados tried to decapitate Kano, however, Kano ducked and avoided the weapon. He started to run off, as the chainsaw weilder tried a vertical slash, as he torn apart part of a wooden fence.

Kano ran back, but turned around. He focused his inner power, to form a laser out of hsi metallic eye, as the cult member used his chainsaw to deflect the attack. However, the eye laser hit the gas tank of teh chainsaw, causing a small explosion. Kano smirked, thinking he killed the homicidal maniac, however, the Los Illuminados member, sat up, which a burned face, but still fighting, fired a cross bow bolt, and hit Kano in hsi left thigh, as the Black Dragon leader collapsed to one knee.

Kano reached behind him and drawn his hookswords, as the Los Illuminados member began to fire the second bolt, however, Kano deflected it with the shaolin weaponry. Kano pulled the arrow out of his thigh, as the cult member got to his feet, and grabbed a pitchfork, which was stuck into the Earth, as he started to run at Kano with it, looking to gig him like a fish.

The clan warrior avoided a thrust of the pitchfork and backed up a step or two. The Ganado thrusted the pitchfork again, however, Kano caught his weapon with one of the hooks, and spun the weapon away and out of the cult member's hands. Kano then linked both swords together, and spun around, doing a thick powerful slash to the torso of the cult member. However, the cult member was not dead, and highly enraged. He drew out soem Kama, and does a powerful kick to Kano's chest, knocking him down, and causing him to lose his hookswords. The cult member threw a Kama, however, Kano rolled away from it.

He rolled back and stood up, drawing his butterfly swords, as the opponent, gathered another Kama. The two weapons clashed, as they used their dual weapons against each other. Kano managed to get a slash in to th eopponent's face, however, the Illuminado was still alive. Dr. Salvador managed to get a blow in on Kano's right arm, making him drop one of his Butterfly swords. Kano pushed the Ganado away, and then whipped out his balisong, which mystified the cult member, until Kano does a lightning fast stab to the cult member's stomach. he then follows up with a stab to the heart, and finally a stab to his forehead. As teh cult member fell down, dead, as the plaga was destroyed, Kano raised up his blades and yelled in victory.

Winner: Black Dragon Clan  
Black Dragon Clan Stats  
Butterfly Swords 128  
Hookswords 275  
Eye Laser 164  
Balisong 6  
Final Score 573

Los Illuminados Stats  
Kama 94  
Pitchfork 46  
Crossbow 151  
Chainsaw 136  
Final Score 427


	72. Chapter 72

Battle of the vigilantes

The Punisher, the tough-as-nails soldier who has declared a one-man war on crime; vs Rorschach, the killer vigilante known for his utter contempt of the corrupt world around him. Who Is Deadliest?

Punisher

Short Range: Combat Knife

Medium Range: M4A1 Carbine

Long Range: M60 Machine Gun

Special Weapons: Piano Wire Garrote

Media of Origin: Punisher (comic book series)

Rorschach

Short Range: Butcher Knife

Medium Range: Hairspray "Flamethrower"

Long Range: Grapple Gun

Special Weapons: Power Saw

Media of Origin: Watchmen (comic book series and film)

Punisher is on the third floor of a building under construction, setting up his M60 to overlook the ground floor. Rorschach enters, and Punisher takes aim at his target. As he is about to fire, Rorschach sees the moonlight glint off the gun, and dodges just as Punisher opens fire. He runs into a covered stairwell, and heads up just as Punisher's gun jams. Punisher curses and takes out his M4A1 before heading down to the second floor to finish the job.

Rorschach warily walks through the girders, but fails to see Punisher watching him from behind a pile of sandbags. The vigilante readies his garrote, and, as Rorschach walks in front of the bags, jumps out and pulls the garrote around Rorschach's neck. Rorschach struggles with his attacker, but can't pull the garrote away. He desperately grabs his grapple gun, and quickly fires it into Punisher's chest. The grappling hook lodges in Punisher's body armor, and causes him to drop the garrote. He tries to pull the hook out, and looks up to see that Rorschach has brought out a can of hairspray and a match. Rorschach sprays Punisher with his makeshift flamethrower, distracting him long enough to flee. Punisher beats out the remaining flames and heads after him.

Rorschach heads up to the third floor, and grabs a power saw off a sawhorse as he hears Punisher coming up behind him. Punisher opens fire with his M4A1, but Rorschach dodges the bullets as he starts up the saw. He charges Punisher and takes a swing, but Punisher blocks it with his gun, then counters with a kick. Rorschach drops the saw, and pulls out his butcher knife. Punisher also pulls out his knife, and the two start exchanging blows. Rorschach starts to get the upper hand, and slashes at Punisher's chest, but the armor holds. Punisher retaliates by slashing Rorschach's own, unarmored chest, before circling behind him and thrusting his knife into Rorschach's neck. He pats Rorschach's cheek a few times to make sure he's dead, wipes the blood off the knife, and leaves.

Winner: Punisher


	73. Chapter 73

The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive vs. Monkey D. Luffy: the crazy captain of The Straw Hat Pirates Who is Deadliest?!

Origin

Ths Flash: Showcase # 4 1956

Luffy: One Piece Vo.l 1 1997

The Flash  
Powers/Abilities The Flash has the power of superhuman speed which includes: phasing vibrational vision,and decelerated can go speeds faster than mach 10 which can cause sonic disruption and air also can create vortex that can suffocte his opponent or make hurrican winds.  
X-Factor possesses increased perception which means he can strike an opponent 100 times per also possesses speed force aura which protects him from being harmed while running.

Monkey ffy  
Power/Abilities eaten the Gomu Gomu fruit which grants his body to stretch superhuman strenghth and can move at impossible speeds. has the Gear ability that pumps blood throughot the body increasing it to impossible levels and make the bones increase in size. also inherited haki ability  
X-Factor able to use his enemys own srtength and weakness against them. his shear willpower gives him the abilty to endure almost ghts in a freestyle manner.

In Keystone City The Flash is on his daily crime patrol ,running through the city to see any suspicious activties. a man waves his hand to get The Flash's attention and tells him that theres a man in a straw hat eating all of the food in his restraunt and is refusing to e Flash then arrives at the restraunt and spots the straw hat man with fifty plates worth of food; Luffy is enjoying a meal of Lamb leg with mash potato until The Flash grabs his arm"Your coming with me son." Luffy gave the man an angry look."No" Luffy said and punches The Flash sending him crashing through the restraunts window. Luffy gets up and walks torwards the Flash location;The Flash gets himself up on the ground "It seems you want to take the hard way." he said giving Luffy a stern look."I guess so." Luffy smirks then bringing his arm back"Gomu Gomu Jet Pistol !" stretching his arm towards Flash direction. The Flash dodges the attack then dashes towards Luffy and lands a right hook on his face, streching his head backwards. "Gomu Gomu Bell!" Luffys neck then shoots back giving the Flash a massive headbutt ,making him stagerring back. Luffy then brings both of his arms back"Gomu Gomu Bazooka!"Launching both of his arms at The Flash hitting him in chest and knocking him back towards the street light. realizing he must get up before his opponent attacks again, The Flash rushes at Luffy launching a barrage of punches hitting Luffy everywhere and then landing a roundhouse kick knocking him towards a car denting ffy gets up and punches the ground, letting all the blood rush throughout the body causing his body to produce smoke(Gear 2nd); Both fighters look at each other menacingly then charge at each other. Both Fighters unleash a barrage of punches at each other, but each dodging the others blows until they both land a punch at each others face causing both of them to stagger back. The Flash quickly recovers and starts to run around luffy in circles causing a vortex to appear sucking away the air which causes Luffy to suffocate; realizing he must do something before he dies of suffocation Luffy unleashes his Haki ,stunning The Flash causing him to stop owing he got him where he wanted him Luffy charges torwards The Flash"Gomu Gomu Gatling" Unleashing a barrage of punches causing the Flash to stagger; Luffy then grabs The Flash and twists his body vertically"Gomu Gomu Bowgun!" causing Luffys body to snapback sending The Flash flying in the air and falling back on the ground causing a huge crater to appear. Luffy then rushes torwards The Flashes direction and sees him getting up from the fall; The Flash looks at Luffy sternly"I'm sorry i have to do this." he said as electricity starts to crackle and then he dissapears. a confused expression appears on Luffys face until BOOM! Luffy gets hit by a unseen force. Luffy looks to see where the hit came from until he gets hit in the stomach then Flurry of force began to hit Luffy everywhere alot hitting him in the face causing it to bleed then alot in the stomach making him stagger a bit. All of a sudden the hitting stop and The Flash suddenly appears behind Luffy and elbows him in the back of the neck causing Luffy's spine to snap from the neck down. Luffy then falls on the ground cold and dead; The Flash looked at Luffys' corpse in sympathy"I'm sorry it ended this way kid" he said then walks away head down.

Winner: The Flash: although Luffy brought out his best he just couldn't handle The Flash's raw power of the Speed Force


	74. Chapter 74

Killer Croc! Massive, reptilian beast with incredible strength, Gotham City's king of crime from within the sewers! Vs. Black Manta! Technological warlord of the deep, determined to become supreme ruler of the oceans! WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Backgrounds

Killer Croc: Waylon Jones was born in a Tampa, Florida slum area with a rare skin disease, "Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis". It caused his skin to turn out scaly and green, making him progressively grow to look like a crocodile. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father chose to abandon him, so he was left with his aunt, a persistent drinker. Kids in school taunted him for his reptilian appearance and labeled him "Croc". His anger got to him, and he would attack all the kids who alienated him. He was in and out of juvenile hall since then. His first adult crime was around age 16, when a new inmate made a joke about Waylon's face. Seconds later, Waylon killed him. It took 6 guards to take him down andkeep him from going crazy. He was then scheduled for Capital Punishment, the death penalty. However, the Supreme Court found this unconstitutional, so he was rather given prison for life. He was finally paroled after 18 years in jail, and found a job as a carnival show, wrestling alligators. His stage name: Killer Croc. Then one day, he ledt the carnival, Tampa, everything. The deputy who gave that first beat in Waylon's childhood was found dead, with a broken neck. And ever since then, Killer Croc rules Gotham City from beneath, within the sewers.

Black Manta: Black Manta's history is very mysterious, without much detail. But what is known is that the young boy (name unknown) used to love playing by the ocean in his hometown, Baltimore, Maryland. One day, he was kidnapped aboard a ship, and sexually abused for an unknown amount of time. One day, he saw Aquaman and his dolphin swimming through the waters, but when the boy tried to wave for Aquaman's help, he went unnoticed. He then had no choice but to kill one of the abusers with a knife. He then hated the ocean and it's hero, Aquaman, and vows to conquer all seven seas. Later on in life, he designed a special suit to help him breathe beneath the waves, with it's notable red bug eyes, and his submersible designed to look like a Manta Ray. He then took on his name, the Black Manta, and now battles for supreme rule over the oceans.

Weapons

Killer Croc Weapons Black Manta

Steak Knife Close Range:

Concealed Knives

Webley

Revolver

Mid Range 1: Trident

Tommy Gun Mid Range 2: Laser Beams from helmet

MARK VIII Mannlicher-Cobra Rifle Long Range: Minituarized Torpedoes

Chains Special Weapons: Electric Blasts from wrist gauntlets

-Wrestling and Street Fighting skills

-Very Skilled Swimmer

\- Can Hold Breath for long periods of time

-Razor Sharp Teeth and Claws

\- Hardened Skin is invulnerable to abrasion and low caliber firearms

-Super Human Strength, Speed, and Agility

-Aggressive and Cannibalistic behavior

-Massive size

X-Factor:

-Resistant to cold temperatures and high pressure of the ocean.

-Super Human Durability and Strength, aided by his suit

-Can breathe normally underwater

-Jet boots function in and out of water

-Telepathic scrambler

-Mechanical Engineering Genius

-Some Hand to Hand combat experience

Deep in the sewers of Gotham, Killer Croc feasts upon the remains of a sewage cleaner. He rips off the mans head with his long, razor sharp teeth and crunches away at the skull, blood dripping down his scaly face. For now, the beast is content. But below, in the murky waters, the Black Manta hides, in search of a place to stay. His head peeks just above the water line, and scans the underground tunnels. Croc swiftly turns his head, notices the red light shining from Black Manta's eyes. He roars in anger, "My sanctuary! My home! How did you get in here!" He then lets out a big bellowing growl, and swings the chains on his wrist at Black Manta. Black Manta quickly ducks his head below the water, just dodging the chains. Croc picks up the Tommy Gun by his side, and spray fires at the ripples in the water, in hopes of hitting his new enemy. The ripples stop, and Croc smiles. "Dead... Just the way I like 'em, ha ha ha ha."

But Black Manta pops up from the water, and his Laser Eyes fire, hitting Croc square in the chest, and knocking him back against the sewer walls. Croc begins to pick himself up, but Black Manta fires two Miniature Torpedoes at him. But at the last second, Croc dodges out of the way, and the Torpedoes explode upon the sewer walls, and several bricks fall down to the floor. As Croc is rolling out of the way, he grabs his Webley Revolver and fires four rounds at Black Manta, but misses all four. Black Manta tries to swim away, down the sewage tunnel, so Croc picks up his MARK VIII Mannlicher-Cobra Rifle, loads it, then aims it at Black Manta, who's about 100 yard down the tunnel. Croc pulls the trigger, and the bullet fires, hitting Black Manta right in back of his head. Black Manta drops down into the water, but is not dead.

Croc leaps into the water now, and swims towards Manta. He can't seem to find him in the dark waters, when he suddenly, Croc is hit upside the head by Black Manta and his Trident. Croc thrashes around and claws at Black Manta, leaving a rip in his suit, and several scratches. Black Manta swims away, but Croc is able to pick up the scent of his blood and chases after him. He swims at Black Manta, and pulls out a Steak Knife, ready to stab him to death. But, Black Manta turns around and blasts Electricity from his Wrist Gauntlets towards Croc, stopping him in his tracks. Croc roars in pain, but builds up enough strength to lunge at Black Manta with the Steak Knife. He hears a "SNICKITT!" and Blades pop out from Black Mantas toes and wrists. Black Manta tackles Croc, kicks him, and throws his fists at him, in attempts of stabbing Croc. Unfortunately, the blades just bounce right off Croc's scales. Croc looks Manta in the eyes and grimaces, chuckling an evil laugh. He then stabs Black Manta in the heart, leaves the blade in his body, and a cloud of blood pours out. Croc then takes Black Manta by the helmet, and crushes it with his two bare hands, like it was a soda can. He lets go, and the body just drowns down into the depths of the sewer. Croc swims out of the water, once again happy.

Winner: KILLER CROC. Black Manta brought some superb weapons to the fight, but it was Killer Croc's bestial personality that won the day.


	75. Chapter 75

When three of the most violent characters of anime meet, this time with heavier weapons, only one question remains:

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

The term "yandere" is a term to describe a fictional character, mostly used in anime circles. The term refers to a typically female character with a possessive, obsessive attraction to their love interest. Yandere characters are typically prone to violence, towards anyone they perceive as try to "steal" their love interest, or in some case, towards their love interest themselves, if they perceive them to be cheating on them.

Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni)

Shion Matsuri1

"

All right, I've decided. Lets change the stage to the Fun-Fun Underground Torture Chamber. *evil laugh*

— Shion Sonozaki

"

A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

AK-47

Type1-AK-47

The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The weapon has fires a 7.62mm round from a 30-round magazine, with a range of up to 400 meters and a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute.

Tokarev TT-33

Tokarev

The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine, with a range of 50 meters.

Katana

Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. The katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuracy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever.

Hunting Knife

101px-Hunting-knife-nl2

Hunting Knife is the knife that hunters use to kill and cut open dead animals. It can also be used as a Combat Knife though that is not the exact design. One common design is the Bowie knife, first made in the early 1800s and popularized by famous frontiersman Jim Bowie. The Bowie knife is a characterized by its length, typically over 12 inches, and its clip point. Shion's hunting knife is a roughly eight-inch long Bowie-style knife.

Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)

"

I won't let anyone get close to Yuki! I'll kill anyone who tries!

— Yuno Gasai

"

Yuno blood

A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga.

MP5

SAS H&amp;K MP5

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The MP5 fire a 9mm round from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 900 RPM and a maximum range of 200 meters.

Beretta 92

Beretta M9

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&amp;W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta will, for the purpose of this match, be a 9mm with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters.

Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni)  
Shion Matsuri1

All right, I've decided. Lets change the stage to the Fun-Fun Underground Torture Chamber. *evil laugh*  
— Shion Sonozaki  
"

A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome.  
AK-47  
Type1-AK-47

The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The weapon has fires a 7.62mm round from a 30-round magazine, with a range of up to 400 meters and a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute.  
Tokarev TT-33  
Tokarev

The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine, with a range of 50 meters.  
Katana  
Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. The katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuracy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever.  
Hunting Knife  
101px-Hunting-knife-nl2

Hunting Knife is the knife that hunters use to kill and cut open dead animals. It can also be used as a Combat Knife though that is not the exact design. One common design is the Bowie knife, first made in the early 1800s and popularized by famous frontiersman Jim Bowie. The Bowie knife is a characterized by its length, typically over 12 inches, and its clip point. Shion's hunting knife is a roughly eight-inch long Bowie-style knife.  
Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)

I won't let anyone get close to Yuki! I'll kill anyone who tries!  
— Yuno Gasai

Yuno blood

A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga.  
MP5  
SAS H&amp;K MP5

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The MP5 fire a 9mm round from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 900 RPM and a maximum range of 200 meters.  
Beretta 92  
Beretta M9

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&amp;W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta will, for the purpose of this match, be a 9mm with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters.

X-Factors  
X-Factor Shion Sonozaki Yuno Gasai Shinkawa Kyouiji  
Agility 88 91 86  
Combat Experience 75 79 70  
Killer Instinct 93 93 93  
Weapons 84 78 87  
Physical Strength 66 59 69  
Stealth 60 43 79  
Mental Health 32 35 34  
Intelligence 78 73 88

Explanations

Yuno takes agility easily, being easily able to evade practically any melee attack aimed at her. Shion and Kyouiji still both score highly due to their relatively light build. Shion and Yuno both score higher in combat experience, having engaged in actual armed combat, while Kyouiji was a regular player in a realistic virtual reality FPS stated to be realistic enough that handling a gun in game feels practically identical the handling one in real life, it is still not equal to actual combat experience. All three are exceedingly violent and dangerous, scoring an even killer instinct score. Kyouiji takes weapons because of the long range firepower of his L115, with Shion's AK taking second, and Yuno third as she has the shortest range weapons of the three. Kyouiji is slightly larger (I think) than the girls, but only slightly, giving him a slight edge in physical strength. Kyouiji also takes stealth as his weapon set is the only one that contains a silenced firearm (his L115). All three have a high degree of mental illness, Shion having the lowest mental health due to her Hinamizawa Syndrome. Kyouiji is the son of a doctor, and highly intelligent, having come up the "Death Gun" murders, including the use of succinylcholine.

To keep this interesting, NONE of the three characters are familiar with the area. In fact, it is physically and climatically very different from Japan:

The battle will take place in an area in a college, located somewhere in the southwestern United States. The area has many sandstone mesas and ridges, covered in somewhat open (trees spaced 10-30 feet apart) pinyon-juniper woodland (short conifers about 6 meters tall maximum, usable as cover, but not a snipers nest, though there will be plenty of ridgelines for Kyouiji to fire from). Flat areas are covered mostly with grass, with scattered trees and cholla cacti. Only manmade structures on the map will be a few barbed-wire fences.

Battle

Yuno Gasai: Red

Shion Sonozaki: Green

Shinkawa Kyouiji: Yellow

Shinkawa Kyouiji opened his eyes. He stood on top of a sandstone mesa, standing between a large boulder and a juniper tree. Stretching out in every direction was a terrain dominated by sandstone mesas, covered in short evergreen trees, with no signs of human habitation save for the occasional barbed wire fence. This looked like a classic scene of the American West.

The second think Kyouiji noticed was that he had his loadout from GGO: an L115 sniper rifle in his hands, Type-54 "Black Star" pistol and estoc at his side. For some reason, he also had the succynlcholine injector he used in real life at his side.

Kyouiji had his real appearance, but his GGO weapons... and his surroundings looked nothing like Japan. Kyouiji couldn't tell if he was in the virtual or the real world.

About two hundred meters away, Yuno Gasai found herself in front of a barbed wire fence, in an open field covered by grass and scattered with what looked like some kind of cactus.

On a mesa in front of her, Yuno spotted the glint of a sniper scope and a human silhouette taking cover behind a rock. Yuno fired her MP5 submachine gun, sending several bullets over Kyouiji's head.

Kyouiji turned towards the source of the enemy fire to see Yuno running to a fallen rock at the foot of the mesa. Kyouiji fired, but his shot missed, kicking up as small amount of sandy soil about two meters behind Yuno.

Kyouiji cursed in Japanese and pulled back the bolt of his rifle. Yuno has stopped behind the boulder at the foot of the mesa, and had gotten up, preparing to fire. Kyouiji placed the crosshairs over Yuno Gasai's head and pulled the trigger, the bullet blowing the back of Yuno's head away in a bloody mess. Red

Suddenly, Kyouiji heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from behind. Kyouiji ran several feet away, avoiding the hail of bullets by dumb luck, and making it behind another rock, which offered cover from his attacker's fire.

Kyouiji cautiously got up from cover, Type 54 pistol in hand, and fired at his attacker, a green-haired girl about twenty meters away.

On of the tree shots hit Shion Sonozaki in the shoulder, but she did not notice in her psychotic rage, determined to kill the person she believed was responsible for Satoshi's disappearance... even if she didn't know where she was or why either of them were there in the first place.

Having expended her AK magazine, Shion drew her Tokarev and fired at Kyouiji, firing through a gap in a Y-shaped tree trunk. The two combatant's weapons ran out of ammunition at the same time. Rather than reload, Shion decided to draw her katana and charge at Kyouiji.

Kyouiji tried to reload, but in his haste, he fumbled the magazine as Shion was only ten feet away. Kyouiji quickly drew his estoc, just in time to block a slash from Shion's katana.

Shion tried to thrust with her katana, but Kyouiji swung his estoc to the side, the blunt force of the impact knocking Shion's katana out of her hand. Shion tried to get out her hunting knife, but Kyouiji was too fast for her, impaling her on the needle-like blade of the estoc. Kyouiji pulled the blood-stained blade out of Shion's chest. Shion fell too her knees, then face down on the ground, dead. Green

WINNER: Shinkawa Kyouiji

SECOND PLACE: Shion Sonozaki

THIRD PLACE: Yuno Gasai  
Expert's Opinion

Kyouiji took first place as, though he had no real combat experience, VR technology of his time period is stated as being realistic enough to make handing a gun in game feel almost exactly like handling one in real life (at least in terms of mechanism, recoil, weight, and to a degree, ballistics etc). That, as well as his higher intelligence and better long range firepower, along with a randomly chosen map that favored Kyouiji's weapons, was enough to give him the victory. Shion had the next-best long range weapon, allowing her to outfight the close range-oriented Yuno. That said, this might have gone differently in a different location.


	76. Chapter 76

Asuna: A former SATO player who earned the nickname, "Flash.

Kazuto: A former SATO player who defeated Healthcliff.

Vs

Cecily Campbell: A female knight who wielded the demon sword, Aria.

Luke Ainsworth: A blacksmith who is a very skilled swordsman.

Who is the deadliest team?

Asuna

Asuna

She was one of the manys players trapped in the game, and she tried to take matters into her own hands. She killed many monsters in a fast rate, even though Asuna risked her life to do so. Because of her actions, she has earned the nickname "Flash". Before Asuna would find the boss of the 1st floor, she met Kazuto after witnessing her killing many monsters. From then on, the bond between the two is strong.

Weapon: Lambent Light is a one-hand rapier, and the last rapier she ever wielded in Sword Art Online.

Kazuto

414px-Kirigaya Kazuto LN

Before he met Asuna, he doesn't have much friends due to combination of not talking much, and closing off others because of his love for computers. But everything changes after he is trapped in the game along with other players. Then Kazuto would later met Asuna while he was witnessing her killing many monsters. He later saved her shortly after meeting her due to Asuna fainting from battling many monsters.

Weapon: Elucidator is a weapon that Kazuto was able to claim after the boss from 50th floor was defeated.

Cecily Campbell

CecilyCampbell

She was the member of the Campbell family, who tooked the role as a head of the house after her father passed away. This causes her to became a knight, like her family members before her. She was also caring knight, who would protect the citizens of the Independent Trade City as much as she could. In fact, she had wielded a demon sword named Aria.

Weapon: The demon sword was no normal weapon, she was a living being named Aria. This is the main weapon of Cecily Campbell, who cared about her.

Luke Ainsworth

LukeAinsworth

Luke Ainsworth wasn't just a blacksmith, he was also a skilled swordsman as well. He was a son of Basil Ainsworth, who was killed by Valbanill. Then after his father's death, he named his shop Lisa Oakwood after his late childhood friend. He was able to be friends with Cecily, although it would took time for him to accept her.

Weapon: The katana is the first weapon he ever made as a blacksmith, so it's not surprised that it is Luke's main weapon.

X-Factor

Asuna Kazuto Category Cecily Luke

100 100 Sword Skills 95 90

20 0 Armor 20 0

60 60 Intellect 80 60

95 100 Experience 85 75

35 42 Brutal 10 35

Reason

Sword Skills: While Luke and Cecily were skilled with swords, Asuna and Kazuto were able to mastered their swords much better than them.

Armor: Since Asuna and Cecily both wear some armor, it's a tie.

Intellect: While Asuna and Kazuto were smart, Cecily was smarter due to her leadership in the manga.

Experience: Asuna and Kazuto had both been though about 75 floors in the game, and have even defeat some of the bosses.

Brutal: While Asuna and Kazuto are not very aggressive, Cecily is not the person who would attack a possessed citizen attacking the city.

Battle

Asuna and Kazuto were walking in the grassland in the search of finding the boss floor. However, they also heard that there were two new players joining in the game, and one of them also had a weapon not known in the game. They were both curious about the weapon, and tried to find the person who had that weapon.

"Asuna, we need to be careful when we did find someone with an unknown weapon," Kazuto warned.

As they continued to walked around the grassland, they find Cecily, and Luke approaching them. Then Asuna notice the sword that Cecily was carrying; it was the weapon unknown in the game.

"We had come to challenge you two to a battle?" Asuna asked.

Agreeing with the challenge, Luke drawed his sword, and Kazuto drawed his sword as well. They were both blocking each others swords, hoping to see an opening. With Luke being focused on Kazuto, Cecily knew she could attack him, but she also knew it would be dishonorable to attack someone unguarded. Cecily turned her attention on Asuna, who draws her two rapiers in order to defend her self.

"I hope you better prepared yourself," Cecily warned as she began to swing her sword at Asuna, but she blocked it with her rapiers.

They kept clashing each other with their swords and neither opponent would landed a blow on the other. However, Asuna eventually stabbed Cecily in the stomach, causing her to disappear from the game. Luke witnessed Cecily's defeat as her sword was left behind.

Despite this, Luke continued the fight Kazuto, trying swinged his sword at his opponent, but he dodged it. Then Kazuto stabbed Luke in the leg with his sword, causing him great pain. Knowing his opponent wouldn't be able to move due to his leg being stabbed, Kazuto finished him off by stabbing him in the stomach as well.

This causes Luke to disappeared, but not before he smiled upon Kazuto after the battle. Then he headed towards Asuna, who wad happy that Kazuto survived. The two looked at the sword that Cecily left behind.

Then he looked at Asuna and asked her, "I wonder what kind of sword this is?"

"Maybe we should leave it behind," Asuna repiled as she and Kazuto continued their search to find the boss room. It would be a hard journey, but if they could survive the game, then they could finally returned to the real world.

Winners: Asuna and Kazuto.  
Expert's opinion

While Luke and Cecily were great at sword combat, Kazuto and Asuna had mastered their swords better than their opponents. In Addition to that, Kazuto and Asuna both had superior speed in battle, and they also had battled up to the 75 floor in the long run.


	77. Chapter 77

The Wolverines, the group of American teenagers who fought a guerrilla war against a Soviet invasion

VS

The students of Eastern Private Defense Academy, the Japanese teenagers attending a military academy, who were force to fight a PMC over a mysterious experimental weapon.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Wolverines  
Wolverines Red Dawn

The Wolverines were a group of 7 high school students turned gureilla fighters in an effort to stop a joint Soviet-Latin American attack in their small Colarado town. Originally a group of high school kids, the Wolverines formed soon after a joint Soviet-Latin American invasion of their small Colarado town. As they fled town they evaluated the situation and after looking what has become of the town after a few weeks of Communist occupation, they decide to fight against it. Starting with small raids and sabatoges they started taking on more challanging objectives as their experiance grew and the efforts to stop them grew as well. They opposed for many months and gradually lost some of their members. In a final battle between the invaders and the Wolverines, they managed to wipe out many Communist forces but in the end nearly all of the Wolverines were dead. Their efforts were rememberd through the rest of the war as Americans everywhere used their example to fight agianst the invaders.  
Eastern Private Defense Academy  
TOP Bunner tempB1

The students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy, located in the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fuji Training Grounds make up the main cast of the 2011 web-anime series Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The series takes place in 2026, by which point a future Japanese government has created a sort of JROTC-like program that allows students to start training for the JSDF as young as middle school. The story follows and a class of middle schoolers at Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, on the day of their graduation from middle school, are attacked by a mysterious enemy who are after a box containing some sort of experimental weapon. The students are given the box by a dying teacher at the academy and are told to protect it. They manage to secure the box and hole up in the main Eastern Private Defense Academy building, arming themselves and fortifying the building against attack with Claymore mines. It is later revealed that the mysterious enemy are in fact a French private military company, Trident, who have been hired to retrieve the box by an unknown client. At this time, the anime series is ongoing.  
Weapons  
Handguns  
Colt Single Action Army (Wolverines)  
180px-Colt Model 1873 Single Action Army

The Colt Single Action Army is a .45 caliber single-action revolver with a six-round cylinder. The weapon was first produced in 1873, and is still in production today.  
USP .45 (EPDA)  
300px-HKUSP

The USP is a German-made semi-automatic handgun in .45 caliber, with a maximum range of 30 meters and a 12-round magazine.  
119's Edge

The EPDA's USP .45 for its larger magazine.  
Close Range Weapons  
Winchester Model 12 (Wolverines)  
WinchesterModel12Riot

The Winchester Model 12 is a pump action shotgun. The weapon featured in this match will be a 12-gauge shotgun with 6-round magazine.  
Steyr TMP (EPDA)  
Steyr TMP (Leon)

The Steyr TMP is an Austrian machine pistol, for the purposes of this match, in 9mm with a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a range of 100 meters and rate of fire of 850-900 rpm.  
119's Edge

The EPDA's Steyr TMP for its superior rate or fire and capacity.  
Assault Rifles 1  
AKM (Wolverines)  
185px-AKMRifle

The AKM is a modernized version of the legendary Russian AK47 assault rifle. The AKM is most commonly equipped with a 30-round magazine. The weapon fired 7.62mm rounds at at rate of fire of 600 round per minute and a velocity of 715 meters per second.  
M4A1 Carbine (EPDA)  
400px-ColtM4A1

The M4 is the standard issue carbine for the United States Armed Forces, firing a 5.56mm round at a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine and has an effective range of 500-600 meters and a muzzle velocity of 884 meters per second.  
119's Edge

The EPDA's M4 takes this for its higher muzzle velocity and rate of fire.  
Assault Rifles 2  
Valmet M76 (Wolverines)  
RK 62 76

The Valmet M76 is a Finnish assault rifle based on the design of the AK-47. For the purposes of this match, it will be in 7.62mm Soviet, with a rate for fire of 700 rounds per minute, and a range of about 600 meters (based on the sight adjustments.  
Howa Type 89 (EPDA)  
Howa type 89

The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters  
119's Edge

The Wolverines' Valmet M76 for its superior range.  
Sniper Rifles  
Savage 110 (Wolverines)  
Savage 110

The Savage 110 is a bolt action rifle repurposed by the Wolverines as a sniper weapon. The weapon is, for the purpose of this match, a .308 Winchester rifle with a 4-round magazine.  
Walther WA-2000 (EPDA)  
Walther-WA2000

The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. The weapon has a five-round magazine.  
119's Edge

The EPDA's WA-2000 for its larger magazine and semi-auto action.  
119's Edge  
Launchers  
RPG-7 (Wolverines)  
408 rpg-7

The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket with a maximum range of about 920 meters and an effective range of 200 meters.  
M-203 (EPDA)  
400px-M203

The M-203 is a single shot, slide-action US 40mm grenade launcher designed to be mounted under the barrel of M16/M4 pattern assault rifles. The weapon can fire a number of different types of round, the most common being the high explosive dual purpose round, with a 5 meter kill radius and the ability to penetrate 5cm of steel armor.  
119's Edge

The EPDA's M-203 takes this for the fact that is attached to the M4, meaning its more easily accessible.  
Explosives  
RGD-5 Grenade (Wolverines)  
RGD

The RGD-5 is a Soviet-made grenade. The weapon has an effective blast radius of about 15-20 meters, with a fuse of 3.2-4 seconds.  
M18 Claymore Mine (EPDA)  
300px-US M18a1 claymore mine

The M18 Claymore mine is a remote-detonated directional mine filled with ball bearings that, when detonated, shoot out in one direction, like a giant shotgun blast. The weapon has an effective range of about 50 meters.  
119's Edge

The EPDA's M18 Claymore for is superior effective range, and its remote detonation that allows the user to detonate it on command from a distance.

X-Factors  
Wolverines X-Factor Eastern Private Defense Academy  
91 Combat Experience 89  
33 Training 45  
89 Physical Strength 83  
92 Weapons 97  
24 Body Armor 50  
Explainations

The Wolverines fought a Russian invasion, complete with armor and air support, while the EPDA students only took on a PMC, giving the Wolverines the edge.  
The EPDA takes training, as they actually are part of a JROTC-like program, complete with at least some marksmanship training.  
The Wolverines take physical strength, as they are older than the EPDA, and thus, larger on average.  
The EPDA take weapons, taking the edge in all but one category. Overall, their weapons, are more technologically advanced.  
The EPDA students have been seen wearing what appears to be some sort of light body armor. The Wolverines wear normal civilian clothing.

Battle

Wolverines: Blue x9

EPDA: Darkred x9

The Wolverines walked out of a forest, into a clearing containing the abandoned three-story building where the students of Eastern Private Defense Academy were holed up. Toni Mason, the Wolverine sniper, spotted Youji Takatsu in her scope, and assuming the strangely uniformed individual to be hostile soldier, possibly Chinese, pulls the trigger of her Savage 110 and sends a round through Youji's head. Darkred

"We're under attack!, Everyone in position", Touko Natori yelled, as Ann Matsura took aim out of the window with her WA-2000 and spotted Toni Mason as she scanned for targets, and pulled the trigger, putting a slug through her head. Blue

The Wolverines reacted immediately, with Jed Eckert and several others laying down covering fire while Matt fired an RPG-7 at the floor where Ann Matsura fired from. The Warhead exploded inside the room killing Ann in a flash of fire. Darkred

Satoshi Yoshino retaliated, firing a three round burst of fire from his Howa Type 89, which picked off one of the Wolverines Blue, as Taro Tsurumi raised the M203 Grenade Launcher attached to his M4 Carbine, scoring literally blowing apart Matt Eckert. Blue

"MATT... You'll pay for that, you b***!", Jed said as he took aim with his AKM and fired, scoring a hit right through Taro Tsurumi's head Darkred, as one of his comrades managed to get a kill shot on Hikari Senami. Darkred

The remaining six surviving Wolverines made it to the door of the abandoned building, which Danny kicked open, triggering a Claymore mine rigged to the door Blue. Daryl moved in next, Winchester shotgun in hand, and spotted a girl in a school uniform.

"What the hell... I mean, what are you doing here, it's not..."

Daryl was cut off when Nanami Kanou drew a Steyr TMP and sprayed a hail of bullets at the Wolverines, cutting down Danny Blue with several bullets to the chest. Erica Mason was to angry about the deaths of her comrades to feel any emotion about the unknown enemy using child soldiers, and burst in next and shot Nanami with a Valmet M76, killing her. Darkred.

The three surviving Wolverines made their way to the top of the staircase, Aardvark throwing an RGD-5 grenade around the corner. The blast killed Satoshi Yoshino. Darkred.

As soon as the grenade detonated, the three remaining members of the Wolverines burst into the hallway on the second floor, only for Kazuki Kurobe to lean out of a stairwell on the other end and fire a three round burst from his M4, killing Aardvark.

Jed and Erica moved forward, towards the stairwell on the opposite side of the building. Jed went in first, and was met by a burst of fire from Kazuki, who missed. Jed retaliated with his AK, and also missed. Kazuki leaned out again and fired. This time, his aim was true. A round blew through Jed Eckert's head. Blue

Furiously, Erica grabbed Jed's Colt Single Action Army and fired, grazing Kazuki's side. Kazuki retreated back, M4 still in hand, and was soon met by Erica, who came up from the top of the stairs.

Kazuki tried to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber.

"This one's for Jed", she said as she pulled back the hammer and moved her hands towards the trigger. Suddenly, several loud bangs rang out, but Kazuki was not hit. Instead, several rounds impacted Erica's chest, causing her to fall to her knees, then hit the floor.

Kazuki turned to the Touko Natori, with a USP .45 in her hands, several spent casings at her feet.

"You should have shot instead of talked, gaijin", Touko said

WINNER: Eastern Private Defense Academy  
Expert's Opinion

The EPDA won this match because of their superior training and weaponry, having actually received some degree of marksmanship training, as they were part of a JROTC-like program. Also, in the battle, I don't know who actually was using which weapon for sure in either series, so I made stuff up...


	78. Chapter 78

The Rookie: The ODST trooper who survived the battle of New Mombasa while looking for the rest of his squad by himself

vs.

Isaac Clarke: The engineer who fought against the deadly Necromorphs by himself survivng two deadly encounter with them

WHO IS DEADLIEST!  
The Rookie's Weapons and Armor Close Range M6C/SOCOM  
Mid Range M7S Caseless Submachine Gun  
Long Range Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material  
Special M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade  
Armor

ODST Battle Armor

saac's Weapons and Armor Close Range Plasma Cutter  
Mid Range

Pulse Rifle

Long Range

Seeker Rifle

Special

Detnator

Armor Advanced Suit

Personal Weapon Edges

Close Range Isaac Clarke: His Plasma Cutter is more deadlier then The Rookie's Pistol

Mid Range The Rookie: While the Pusle Rifle is good the M7S has a silencer so if Isaac can't hear where the shots are coming from it won't help

Long Range The Rookie: The Rookie's sniper rifle has a bigger caliber bullet which will kill Isaac is one shot

Special Issac Clarke: He can use the Detnator to set up traps for the Rookie

X-Factors

Rookie/Isaac

89 Training 55

Edge The Rooke: He is part of a special forces group where Isaac is a engineer

89 Combat Experience 90

Edge Isaac Clarke: While The Rookie is fighting the Covenant Isaac is fighting the much more harder and deadly Necromorphs

90 Stealth 87

Edge The Rookie: Two of the Rookie's Weapons have silencers on them and special forces always do their missions with stealth

87 Weapons 94

Edge Isaac Clarke: He has weapons that shoot plasma rounds and the plasma cutter which can cut apart a person

99 Health 67

Edge The Rookie: Because of the Marker Isaac is seeing stuff and is mental where The Rookie is perfectly healthy

My Personal Edge has to go to The Rookie. He is special forces where Isaac is a engineer and got lucky and he is in a mental state where the Rookie is good in health

The Battle

The Rookie:GreenGreenGreenGreenGreen

Isaac Clarke:BlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

On the Sprawl Isaac Clarke along with Ella, and 3 Sprawl survivors are moving through a area trying to reach the hangar to escape meanwhile 5 UNSC drop pods crash into the building Isaac and the others are in and out steps The Rookie, along with Buck, Veronica, Romeo, and Mickey. They move out and Romeo goes up the stairs to a upstairs window and sets up his Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material. Meanwhile Isaac turns and sees The ODST troopers and thinks that they are part of Tiedman's security and so takes out his seeker rifle takes aim and fires killing MickeyGreen. Romeo is alerted and as the rest of the team takes cover he takes aim and fires killing a survivorBluethe two teams exchange fire and Veronica grabs a M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade and pulls the pin and throws it but as she does so Ella fires her Pulse Rifle killing Veronica but just then the grenade lands right next to Ella and kills herGreenBlue. Isaac tells the survivors to retreat and they do with Rookie, Buck and Romeo behind them. Isaac sets up a explosive trap with the detnator and fires it onto the wall and as Romeo goes past it the trap explodes killing RomeoGreen. Buck and the Rookie continue on and as soon as they enter the Hangar are meet by plasma fire and take cover. The Rookie pos out and fires his M7S Caseless Submachine Gun killing a survivorBlueand then moves to the left to try and flank Isaac and the other survivor. Buck keeps on taking pot shots at Isaac and the last but Isaac is able to fire his Plasma Cutter cutting off Bucks right arm and as he screams in pain fires again decapatating himGreen. As both Isaac andthe survivor are celebrating unknown to them The Rookie is behind them and he takes out his M6C/SOCOM and fires killing the survivorBluebecause of the silencer Isaac doesn't hear the shot and thinks it came from the front but The Rookie puts the M6C/SOCOM against Isaac's head and fires killing Isaac instantlyBlue. The Rookie then looks around and walks away filled with sadness at the lost of his squadmates.

Battles out of 5,000

Rookie/Isaac

2,879 - 2121

Weapon Stats

M6C/SOCOM 46% - 54% Plasma Cutter

M7S Caseless Submachine Gun 71% - 29% Pulse Rifle

Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material 78% - 22% Seeker Rifle

M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade 49% - 51% Detnator

Armor Failure Stats

ODST Battle Armor 5% - 59% Advanced Suit

Expert's Opinion: While Isaac had the better weapons. The Rookie had better training, combat experience, and better health.


	79. Chapter 79

Carnegie (The Book of Eli) vs. The Governor (AMC's The Walking Dead)

we have two brutal men who are trying to lead a civilization in a world without rules. Carnegie, the man pursuing Eli and his Bible so he could become a monarch of religion vs. The Governor, the tyrant of Woodbury and the man who has made Rick Grimes' group of survivors fear for their lives. These two men have done some dasterdly deeds to get where they are today but only one will leave the battlefield, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Carnegie

Carnegie is a caucasian man of average build living in a post apocalyptic world but not in poverty. Instead he lives a well life as the ruler of a shanty town. He is interested in religions and even owns a copy of the Qur'an, Torah, and Tankha. He eventually learns about the man named Eli and his Bible through his daughter Solara, and wants it to complete his collection. He has his henchmen kill Eli but the shots do little and Eli shoots Carnegie in the leg, hitting him. Throughout the film, Carnegie pursuits Eli and his daughter Solara as she befriends him and tries to protect The Bible with him. But once he catches up to Eli, he shoots him and leaves him. Eli is eventually taken to Alcatraz by Solara and recites The Bible before his death. Once Eli dies, Carnegie opens The Bible but discovers that it is in Braille. He pleas for his mistress Claudia to read it but refuses to. He finds that his leg wound is septic and will die. The film ends with Carnegie's empire collapsing and all his work coming to an end.

The Governor

Phillip Blake, better known as The Governor, was the leader of the fortified town of Woodbury during the zombie apocalypse, and an enemy of Rick Grimes and his group. Once a family man with a mediocre job who's wife was killed in a car crash. After the apocalypse came and his daughter turned, the Governor soon became the leader of a small group of survivors in the town of Woodbury, while maintaining a kind and caring facade for the purpose of leadership.

Convinced that he could cure her, the Governor kept his daughter chained in a secret room inside the town of Woodbury. Her death at the hands of escaped prisoner Michonne drove him over the edge, and he rallied the people of Woodbury, convincing them that the survivors who were captured and escaped from Woodbury were cruel and vicious in an attempt to kill Michonne and avenge his daughters death. Despite his leadership, the Woodbury Army failed miserably in their assault due to Rick's superior leadership, and an enraged Governor slaughtered his army, gunning them down before leaving with his subordinates Martinez and Shupert.

After being abandoned by the two, the Governor became a wanderer, eventually finding a small group of survivors living in abandoned apartment building, becoming lovers with a woman named Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara, and a father figure to her daughter Meghan. After the group abandoned the apartment complex, the Governor discovered a new group of survivors led by Martinez. After earning the trust of the group, the Governor kills Martinez by feeding him to a pit of walkers, then in turn kills his second-in-command, Pete. The Governor convinces the rest of the group join him in leading an assault on the prison, claiming that its safer for the group as a whole.

Ambushing and capturing two of Rick's group members, Michonne and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. During the chaos, the Governor attacks Rick, savagely beating him and nearly strangling him, only to be stabbed in the back and left for dead by Michonne. Dying, the Governor is killed by Lily, who realizes what a monster he truly was after he mercy kills her infected daughter.

Weapons  
Carnegie, Redridge, and six of his militia will charge with...

Melee: Machete

Weight: 2.5 Pounds

Length: 18 Inches (Blade), 22 Inches (Total)

Pistol 1: Browning Hi-Power

Capacity: 13 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Weight: 2.2 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 335 Meters Per Second/1,100 Feet Per Second

Range: 50m

Carried by Carnegie

Pistol 2: Beretta 92FS

Capacity: 15 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Weight: 2 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 381 Meters Per Second/1,250 Feet Per Second

Range: 50m

Carried By Redridge

Shotgun: Mossberg 500

Capacity: 8+1 Rounds

Caliber: 12 Gauge

Weight: 5.5 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 403 Meters Per Second/1325 Feet Per Second

Range: 40m

Pump Action Shotgun

Rifle 1: AK-47

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 7.62x39mm M43/M67

Weight: 8.8 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 715 Meters Per Second/2,350 Feet Per Second

Range: 400m

Rate of Fire: 600 RPM

Rifle 2: FN FAL 50.63

Capacity: 20 Rounds

Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO

Weight: 8.4 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 810 Meters Per Second/2,657 Feet Per Second

Range: 600m

Rate of Fire: 700 RPM

Explosive: Norinco Type 69 RPG

Caliber: 85mm Warhead

Weight: 12.3 Pounds

Range: 200m (Effective), 600 (Maximum)

Special: Gatling Gun

Weight: 60 Pounds

Caliber: .45-70

Multiple Barrels

Mounted on a The Back of A Vehicle

The Governor, Martinez, Mitch, and five militia men will attack with...

Melee: Bowie Knife

Weight: 1 Pound

Length: 12 Inches (Blade), 16 Inches (Total)

Pistol 1: Beretta 92SB Nickel

Capacity: 13 Rounds

Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum

Weight: 2 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 381 Meters Per Second/1,250 Feet Per Second

Range: 50m

Pistol 2: Colt MK IV Series 70

Capacity: 7 Rounds

Caliber: .45 ACP

Weight: 2.44 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 251 Meters Per Second/845 Feet Per Second

Range: 50m

Shotgun: UTAS UTS-15

Capacity: Dual 7 Round Selectable Tubes, 14 In Total

Caliber: 12 Gauge

Weight: 6.9 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: Unknown

Range: Unknown

Bullpup Pump Action Shotgun

Rifle 1: Steyr AUG A1

Capacity: 30 Rounds

Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO

Weight: 7.9 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 970 Meters Per Second/3,182 Feet Per Second

Range: 300m-2,700m

Rate of Fire: 680-750 RPM

Rifle 2: M14

Capacity: 20 Rounds

Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO

Weight: 10.7 Pounds

Muzzle Velocity: 850 Meters Per Second/2,800 Feet Per Second

Range: 460m-800m

Rate of Fire: 700-750 RPM

Explosive: AT4

Caliber: 84mm

Weight: 14.8 Pounds

Range: 300m-2,100m

Muzzle Velocity: 290 Meters Per Second/950 Feet Per Second

Special: Browning M2HB

Capacity: Belt Fed

Caliber: .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO)

Weight: 83.78 Pounds

Range: 1,800m-6,800m

Mounted on a Vehicle

X Factor Carnegie The Governor  
Mental Health 89 39  
Intelligence 92 90  
Brutality 91 95  
Combat Experience 76 88  
Eyesight 88

40  
Training 31 50  
Logistics 70 75  
Training (Troops) 85 85  
Intelligence (Troops) 65 87

Explanations

Carnegie easily takes mental health. While he isn't the most mentally healthy person, he's better than The Governor, who is a psychopath willing to kill almost anyone. Hell, he kept his infected daughter with him in a room in Woodbury. That's pretty messed up.  
Both of these men are vastly intelligent masterminds willing to think up a plan to get what they want. But Carnegie studies past rulers like Mussolini so he has more tactics in his mind. Carnegie gets the edge.  
The Governor easily takes brutality. He has killed off many people like acting as an innocent survivor to some military personel then killing them with his militia. Carnegie will easily act like a nice guy too but will act brutal mainly if it involves Eli's Bible.  
In The Book of Eli world, not many people are alive outside the small towns littered around the planet. Not many people get into fights. In The Walking Dead world, you're in combat almost everyday and have to defend yourself from Walkers.  
The Governor will be wearing his eyepatch in this battle. Thus his vision is impaired and won't see much. But it is good to mention that still he is a pretty good shot. Meanwhile Carnegie wears glasses, so he too doesn't have the best vision. At least he has both of his eyes unlike The Governor.  
Carnegie most likely doesn't get into the training with his men, as he's too busy trying reading books. Meanwhile The Governor has training from his time in Woodbury and his Militia.  
Both of these men most likely have the same training, as they're both armed militias with very little training prior to the apocalpyse. Carnegie's men are members of his town while the Militia while The Governor's militia are people from Martinez's camp.  
Carnegie's men are illiterate and don't have an education. The Governor's militia most likely have an education as their event was pretty recent compared to the catasrophe of The Book of Eli. For reference, the nuclear event of The Book of Eli took place 30 years before the events of the film.

Edges

Melee: While The Governor is really efficent with his Bowie Knife, the machete has the longer blade and that is always good.

Edge: Carnegie

Pistol 1: Both of these pistols shoot the 9x19 Parabellum round, hold 13 rounds, and have the same range. However the Beretta 92SB Nickel has a higher muzzle velocity, which means that each bullet does it bit more damage each shot and it's barely lighter.

Edge: The Governor

Pistol 2: Now both of these guns are amazing. The Colt shoots a stronger round but the 92FS is lighter, has a higher muzzle velocity, and holds more rounds. The 92FS is superior despite its weaker round and the Colt's reliability.

Edge: Carnegie

Shotgun: Now the UTAS is a pretty new shotgun, developed by Turkey a while back. The Mossberg 500 is a standard pump action shotgun, nothing else to it really. But the UTAS has a higher capacity and the dual tubes means that you don't have to reload as often. Think of it as having duct tape magazines on a gun but with a shotgun.

Edge; The Governor

Rifle 1:The AK-47 is a classic gun that has been used for over half a century and is a personal favorite of mine. It shoots a pretty strong round but it's outclassed here. As the AUG is so much better as it has a faster rate of fire, is more accurate, the bullpup design makes aiming easier, has a better range, and has a better muzzle velocity.

Edge: The Governor

Rifle 2: The FN FAL is superior in my opinion. The M14 has always had trouble with its recoil and rate of fire. The FAL on the other hand is more accurate, has a faster rate of fire, and has less recoil all while delivering the strength the M14 has.

Edge: Carnegie

Explosive: The Type 69 is a Chinese RPG-7 copy, so it's a solid explosive. The AT4 is a good anti vehicular weapon but not as good for anti personnel combat. The Type 69 is much better since it's lighter and is lighter despite not having as good a range as the AT4.

Edge: Carnegie

Special: Both of these guns are heavy, hard hitting, and have poor mobility. But the Browning is more modern and can tear people to shreads. The Gatling Gun has a huge issue, you have to keep cranking it to shoot and that's not as good as just pulling a trigger like on the Browning.

Edge: The Governor

Battle

Carnegie: 8

The Governor: 8

Carnegie's Town

30 years, 30 years ago a huge nuclear event occured and destroyed a majority of society. Now people roam the world and try to survive. Dead silence, that's all you hear except for the occasional scream but today is different. A few motors are reving and tires are crushing the pebbles underneath them. These vehicles had five of the Governor's militia, Caesar Martinez, Mitch Dolgen, and the man of the hour: the Governor.

"Where the hell are we?" A member of the Governor's militia asked.

"I don't know, just drive to that small town" the Governor commanded.

Once the convoy drove to the town, they were greeted by a man. The man wore rags and looked scruffy. He was armed with an AK-47.

"Hello sir, do you need some help?" the man asked.

"Yes! We've been looking for help!" The Governor said with a fake smile, hiding the cruel intentions he had.

The man knew he had to report to Carnegie so he turned his back. He shouldn't have, as a 9mm round from the Governor's Beretta 92SB pierced his back.

Carnegie: 7

"Kill them all!" The Governor commanded.

Martinez, Dolgen, and the militia men open fired on the civilians looking on.

Carnegie's Office

"Sir, there are men with guns killing our people!" Redridge told Carnegie.

"So?" Carnegie replied.

"So? We need to stop them!" Redridge shouted.

"Let the troops take care of them." Carnegie said.

Redridge grabs an FN FAL, Beretta 92FS, and Machete and heads out. Carnegie just stayed in his chair, book in hand, and continued reading.

Town Square

Gunfire echos the town as the two militias trade fire. A militia man of Carnegie manages to hit enemy militia man standing next to the Governor square in the chest with an AK-47.

The Governor: 7

The Governor takes an AUG from the vehicle and takes cover near a building. Suddenly a member of Carnegie's militia bursts out the door with a Mossberg 500 in hand and opens fire at the enemies. He manages to hit one in the arm, merely wounding him before getting destroyed by the Browning M2HB.

Carnegie: 6

The militia man gets up only to meet a similar fate like his enemy as he destroyed by another militia man's Mossberg.

The Governor: 6

Redridge is in the battlefield, FAL in hand and opens fire. He continues firing and manages to hit a militia man twice in the chest and once in the head.

The Governor: 5

The Governor opens fire with the AUG with surprisingly well accuracy. He sees a member of the enemy militia and hits him.

Carnegie: 5

Redridge knew he had to get rid of the M2HB but didn't know how. But an idea sprang, he commanded for his men to get a Type 69. They agreeded and headed out. Redridge opened fire again but knew he was dry, so he took out his Berretta and waited. The men came back with the Type 69 and he aimed. The warhead destroy the gunner, along with a member of the Governor's militia in a haze.

The Governor: 3

But Martinez retalliated by hitting the man standing next to Redridge in the head, almost destroying it.

Carnegie: 4

The remaining of Carnegie's men retreated and went to vehicle. Redridge drove back to Town Square and opened the back, revealing the last two Carnegie's men with a Gatling Gun. Martinez and teh Governor took cover but Mitch Dolgen wasn't so lucky as he was destroyed in the gunfire. Even after he died his body still spazed and shivered.

The Governor: 2

Martinez saw an AT4 that survived the explosion and quickly grabbed it. He readied the shot and opened fire, destroying the Gatling Gun along with the two handlers.

Carnegie: 2

Redridge open fire with his Beretta 92FS and managed to hit Martinez's M14. He prepares for the kill shot but notices he's out of ammo. Martinez replies by hitting him in the face and tackling Redridge to the ground, barely getting him out of his Machete's reach. But Redridge's strength allows him to get Martinez off of him and sticks him in the chest with his Machete.

The Governor: 1

Redridge then sees the Governor's Bowie Kife reflect off the sunlight, with the metal leaving an almost blinding light. Then he sees darkness as the Governor plunges it into his forehead.

Carnegie: 1

The Governor rushes up into Carnegie's office. He sees him and points his Beretta at him.

"So, what took you so long?" Carnegie asked.

"What?" The Governor replied.

"What took you so long to get here?" Carnegie said. "It took me a long time to build this little empire of mine and your men just come here and tear it to shreds. Good job. But not good enough." Carnegie said as a hole comes out the book he's reading. The shot barely grazed the Governor as the Governor the puts a hole in his head. Carnegie's Browning Hi-Power and book fell off his hands.

Carnegie: 0

"Carnegie? Carnegie?" a femine voice rang. Carnegie's blind mistress Claudia came in. She approaches the Governor and grabs him. He doesn't feel like Carnegie.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO CARNEGIE?" She asked.

The Governor pushed her down, and took a seat on his desk. He then sees a book with a cross on it.

"Well what is this?"

WINNER: THE GOVERNOR  
Expert's Opinion

In a curbstomp victory, The Governor won mainly due to his better technology and sheer strength with his Bowie Knife. He packed more modern weaponry with the AUG, M2HB, Beretta 92SB, and UTAS. While it can be argued that the AK-47, Type 69 RPG, and FN FAL were all reliable on Carnegie's side, they weren't enough to get him the win.


	80. Chapter 80

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) vs Mai Kawasumi (Kanon)

Saeko Busujima, the schoolgirl turned sadistic, katana-wielding zombie slayer who takes out her sociopathic urges on the living dead

VS

Mai Kawasumi, the longsword-wielding girl whose "extracurricular activies" consist of battling mysterious "demons" in her school after hours.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!  
Contents  
[show]  
Combatants  
Saeko Busujima  
H Saeko Busujima

Saeko is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in eko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the ur years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor.(from HOTD wiki)  
Mai Kawasumi  
46446-kawasumi mai2 large

Note: Spoilers are marked by black spaces, highlight to reveal text:

Mai Kawasumi is a major character in the visual novel and later anime Kanon. Mai was girl from an unspecified city in Japan, who possessed mysterious healing powers. As a child, Mai spent time with her mother, who was hospitalized with an unspecified disease, praying for her recovery and at one point crying on her hand. Mysteriously, Mai's mother recovered, and in so doing, Mai discovered the her tears in particular have mysterious healing powers.

During her teenage years, Mai was feared by most of her classmates as mysterious accidents seemed to occur around her, specifically damage to school property. Because of this, Mai has a quiet, shy personality and has few friends, except for her best friend Sayuri Kurata and protagonist Yuichi Aizawa. In truth, Mai is involved in the damage to school property, namely, she spends her nights at the school fighting mysterious formless "demons" in the building, armed with a longsword, though it is not clear where she got a hold of the weapon. Mai always keeps the sword somewhere where she can easily access it, feeling weak without it.

These "demon" attacks become more intense when Mai meets Yuichi Aizawa in the school building after hours, and observes her fighting the demons. During the course of the series, Mai is invited to school dance by Yuichi, which results in an attack by at least one "demon", which Mai is forced to fight, resulting in severe damage to the gymnasium. Mai only narrowly escapes expulsion for this, and later Sayuri Kurata is attacked by one of the "demons", with Mai finding her unconcious in a school bathroom. Around the same time, mysterious black marks start appearing on Mai's body, and Mai starts to feel pain after killing a "demon".

Mai fights a final climactic battle with the "demons", in which Yuichi attempts to aid her armed with a bokken, but ends up only being attacked by a "demon". Mai successfully defeats a group of demons, but the "black marks" keep growing on her body. Mai and Yuichi are then confronted by another demon, and Yuichi finally realizes it is in fact a "dark side" to her powers. The reason Mai feels pain after slaying a demon is because she is literally killing part of herself. At this point, Mai attempts to commit suicide by stabbing herself with her sword. Mai is saved, however, by a manifestation of healing powers, which save her life. At this point Yuichi remembers that he had met Mai before during their childhood ten years earlier. Yuichi and Mai used to play in an empty lot, until the high school Mai and Yuichi would attend was constructed on the site of the field. Mai made up story of demons, actually construction machinery, destroying the field, and phoned Yuichi to come help "battle the demons", but Yuichi replied that he was moving that day, and Mai never saw him again until they met ten years later. Because this, which Mai viewed as something of a destruction of her childhood memories, the "demons" manifested in her school years later. Mai is shown to be a lover of nature and animals, and wishes to be a veterinarian.

Weapons  
Katana (Saeko)  
Japanese-swords-samurai-swords-musashi-maou-kaze-katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever.  
Longsword (Mai)  
Kingsguard Longsword

A longsword.

The term "longsword" refers to a longer European-style sword than the arming sword, having the same straight, double-edged blade and cruciform shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The weapon could be used in either one or two handed, using two hands for powerful slashing attacks, and one hand for faster thrusts and cuts. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s.  
Combat Style/Technique  
Saeko Busujima

Saeko's Swordsmanship  
Highschool of the Dead AMV Saeko is a 02:26

Highschool of the Dead AMV Saeko is a "MONSTER"

An AMV featuring Saeko's swordsmanship.

Saeko Busujima's sword technique seems to be based on traditional Japanese sword fighting, including kendo and kenjutsu. Saeko seems to favor mostly slashing attacks, notably a kendo-style downward strike aimed at the top of the head, as well as various diagonal slashing attacks and horizontal strikes to the neck, easily capable of decapitation. Saeko has also been seen to at times go for low leg strikes to knock an opponent off their feet. She will also use thrusting attacks, but mostly to finish off downed enemies. Saeko is also capable of drawing her sword and performing a lethal slashing attack in one fluid motion. Saeko is supremely agile, proving herself capable of sidestepping an attacking zombie and then striking the back of the head in a spinning motion, and even evading attacks with flips, rolls, and other maneuvers. Saeko also combines her sword techniques with karate-style kicking attacks, including a jump kick that allows her to position herself on top of an enemy for a finishing blow, as well as judo-style throws, using the enemies momentum against the to flip them over her head. Saeko has performed a few different "special techniques" in her time fighting the zombie apocalypse, including a spinning jump attack propelled by the momentum from a motorcycle driven by Takashi Komuro, capable of mowing down a group of zombies, as well as a jumping attack from an pedestrian overpass and, perhaps most impressively, a "front-flip slash", in which she jumps and performs multiple front flips while holding her sword, resulting in a circular vertical slashing motion.  
Mai Kawasumi  
Nymphetamine Girl (Kanon - Mai Tribute)05:01

Nymphetamine Girl (Kanon - Mai Tribute)

An AMV featuring Mai and her swordsmanship skills  
AMV Kanon - Mai's Game of Death03:12

AMV Kanon - Mai's Game of Death

A compilation of some of Mai's best fight scenes.

Mai Kawasumi takes full advantage of the fact that her longsword can be used with both a one and two-handed grip. In general, her sword attacks consist of powerful, two-handed slashes, and quick, one-handed slashes and thrust. Mai backs up her sword attacks with practically superhuman agility, being able run very quickly and jumping up to about six feet in the air and push off walls for additional momentum, allowing her to jump about twenty feet horizontal distance down a corridor. Due to her great agility, combined with the fact that her adversaries are amorphous "demons" ranging from about seven to (in one case) thirty feet tall, Mai tends to favor jumping attacks, both slashes and downward thrusts. In one case, Mai uses the higher plain of a table to reach a jump height of about ten to twelve feet, and then attack with a downward thrust. In another instance, she attacks a 30-foot tall "demon" by jumping from a second or third story window and attacking with a "front-flip slash" similar to one used by Saeko, slicing the "demon" clean in half. Mai also seems to have near-superhuman strength, in one instance cutting through road signs, a storage tank, a bicycle, and even breaking a small, roughly waist-high cinder block wall with her sword.  
X-Factors and Statistics  
Saeko Busujima X-Factor Mai Kawasumi  
174 cm Height 167 cm  
56 kg Weight 49 kg  
B: 83cm, W: 56 cm, H: 86cm Measurements (because I can) B: 89 cm, W: 58 cm, H: 86 cm  
97 Agility 99  
87 Brutality 48  
93 Killer Instinct 69  
74 Intelligence 89  
0 Regeneration 25  
99 Swordsmanship 98  
79 Training 54  
90 Physical Strength 90  
67 Mental Health 86

Explanations

As far as physical size is concerned, Saeko is taller and has a greater mass, given the physique of both girls, this mass is likely all muscle, meaning that Saeko might be slightly stronger, and definitely more difficult to knock off her feet. As for the measurements, those mean... absolutely nothing for the purposes of this match, I simply placed them in for "teh lolz" after noticing that both girls had official measurements (though, if you average them out, you will notice that Mai is a slightly wider target... by all of 2.6 centimeters, so yeah, meaningless). Now that were through with that aside, Mai takes a slight edge in agility due to her six-foot jumping and wall jumping abilities. As for brutality and killer instinct, Saeko's violent, sadistic personality give her a definite edge, as, while Mai has never attacked an actual human (not counting taking a thrust at another girl when she surprised her, and threatening to stab Yuichi in the neck if the player chooses to try to grope her b*** in the visual novel), Saeko has beaten a man who attacked her nearly to death and killed countless zombies, which while not fully human as far as sentience, still bleed etc, and is known to take great pleasure in causing others pain and injury. Mai takes intelligence as well, as, assuming she has any change of actually achieving her ambitions of becoming veterinarian, she must have above average intelligence. Mai's also possesses healing powers that allow her limited regenerative abilities, however they do not work on every injury Mai sustains, it has saved her life when she attempted suicide by falling on her own sword. However, she will still be disabled for some time by the wound, and for the purposes of this match, will not save her from things like decapitation or destruction of the brain. Saeko takes a slight edge in swordsmanship, due to her related edge in training, having taken martial arts classes, while Mai simply practices with a bokken, at one point accompanied by Yuichi and Sayuri. While Mai's physical strength is shown more prominently, when she goes berserk and destroys a bunch of objects, most of them, with the possible exception of the cinder block wall and the bicycle could possibly be destroyed by a trained swordsman (depending on the weight of the blade). Also, one must take into account the "stylization" present in anime, which no doubt embellished Mai's destructive capacity. Finally, Mai takes mental health, as while she is troubled by the appearances of "demons" in her school, especially after they start attacking Yuichi and Sayuri, Mai does not have near the mental issues that Saeko has, with her sociopathic personality, which she sometimes struggles to control.  
Battle

Mai Kawasumi patrolled the area outside her school, longsword in hand, stained with the blood of countless zombies. Her high school had become a familiar battle ground for Mai, first the against the "demons" and then against the hordes of mindless killing machines created by a viral outbreak. Now, Mai had only one objective: find her friend, Sayuri Kurata.

Mai Kawasumi sliced through a group of several more zombies, when suddenly, her blade met something with a clanging sound- Mai's longsword collided with a katana wielded by Saeko Busujima, who had been slashing through the same undead horde. Neither girl had noticed the other.

Saeko was now in a psychotic bloodlust, and attempted a second slash at Mai, aiming downward at her head, which Mai blocked with her sword. "I'm not one of them!", Mai said, surprisingly calmly for someone who had just been attacked. However, Saeko's attack continued. In her bloodlust, she could not tell that Mai was an ally.

Realizing the girl was still attacking her, Mai blocked Saeko's second attack, and counterattacked, making a horizontal slash at Saeko, which Saeko evaded by jumping backwards.

Mai pushed forward her offensive, making a rapid thrusting attack, which Saeko dodged by sidestepping in spinning motion, getting behind Mai and aiming a slash at her neck that would have decapitated her were it not for Mai ducking the blow while turning on the spot, slashing at Saeko's legs.

Saeko lowered her katana in time to block Mai's low strike, but Mai managed to keep her sword in place as got back to her feet. Mai then jumped backwards, onto a ledge about four feet tall. Using the higher plane and her almost superhuman agility, Mai jumped several feet into the air, and came down in a jumping slash. Saeko prepared to block, holding her sword with one hand on the hand and one on the flat side of the blade, the flat of the sword facing towards Mai.

Mai's sword impacted in a shower of sparks as steel ground against steel. Saeko retaliated with several wild slashes, with Mai dodged by jumping backwards. Mai then ran forwards and pushed off the wall of the school, launching herself over Saeko's head and landing on her feet several meters from Saeko. Mai then turned around and charged at Saeko, blade raised.

Saeko turned around as she heard Mai's footfalls on the concrete sidewalk. As Mai prepared to slash, Saeko grabbed her by the wrist and threw her over her head judo-style, using Mai's own momentum against her.

Mai felt pain all through her body as she landed on her back on the hard concrete. The good news was at the fall had done any permanent damage. The bad new was that Saeko was now standing over her, her katana readied for a downward thrust into Mai's head.

Mai rolled out of the way as Saeko prepared to strike, but that proved be unnecessary. From behind her, someone grabbed her by the waist, with one hand, and held back her sword hand with the other.

"Saeko-san!", a boy about Saeko's age said as he knocked the sword out of Saeko's hand, as he turned her to face him. "Snap out of it!", the boy said, gave Saeko a sharp slap across the face.

Saeko moved her hand up to pinkish mark where the boy had struck her. "Takashi...", Saeko said... "I knew it... I snapped... I'm too dangerous to you... I can't be allowed to stay with you"

As she spoke, Saeko picked up her katana and held it towards her stomach, as though about to commit seppeku.

"SAEKO, NO!" Takashi said.

It happened in a flash of steel. Saeko's sword flew out of her hand. Mai Kawasumi stood next to Saeko, holding her longsword, having blocked Saeko's suicide attempt.

"I was once troubled as you were, thought suicide was the only way out...", Mai said in her quiet, almost monotone voice, "But there is nothing to be gained by throwing your life away. If you you do, then your demons have won."

"Arigato", Saeko said simply, taking Mai's hand and getting back on her feet, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, I got... carried away..."

"It's OK... We all have our own demons we must battle... But no one has to face them alone."

After a long pause, Mai asked, "Your name, it was Saeko, right"

"Hai", Saeko replied, "Saeko Busujima".

"Mai Kawasumi", Mai responded.

Shortly afterwards, the boy introduced himself as "Takashi Komuro".

The second after Takashi introduced himself, several gunshots rang out. Behind them, Saeko, Mai, and Takashi heard three zombies crash to the floor, just feet from them, having approached as they were talking, attracted by the noise of the fight. Several feet from the zombies stood a girl with light brown hair in a the same school uniform, armed with a Glock pistol, with the slide in a back position, noting that she had expended the entire magazine. Mai recognized the girl immediately as her best friend, Sayuri Kurata.

"Mai!", the girl said, "Sayuri was so worried".

Mai ran to Sayuri and hugged her.

As Mai and Sayuri broke apart, Mai said "Nice shooting. Where'd you get the gun?"

To be honest, Mai impressed that Sayuri was able to kill those three zombies- Sayuri was very clumsy, the one time she tried practicing using a bokken with Mai, she slipped as she tried to strike. Admitted, she had expended and entire magazine on three zombies.

"Sayuri found it off off a dead police officer", Sayuri said simply, "But Sayuri could only find one more clip, she was mostly hiding from them. Sayuri was so scared".

Takashi wondered why Sayuri referred to herself in third person, but that would have to wait for another time. A group of about twenty of "them" was making its way over the group of survivors, attracted by the gunshots.

"Sayuri-san", Takashi said, "Can you reload that gun?".

"Yes", Sayuri replied, somewhat taken aback at being addressed by Takashi, "Sayuri figured it out when she was hiding."

"All right, reload and keep the gun ready."

Sayuri released the spent magazine and reloaded her weapon.

"All right, everyone stay in a group", Takashi said as he picked up an Ithaca 37 shotgun, "And Sayuri, Don't fire unless they get really close, Saeko, Mai, and I will keep them off you. If you have to shoot, go for the headshot. You ready?"

Sayuri nodded.

Saeko and Mai charged forth into the zombie horde, Mai splitting the skull of a zombie with a downward jumping slice and Saeko decapitated a zombie with her sword. Within minutes, the two swordswomen had sliced apart the horde, save for a couple which Takashi bludgeoned with his shotgun butt. Sayuri was impressed with how well Saeko handled her sword, she was every bit as good as Mai, and Takashi was clearly an experienced "zombie fighter" as well. The three of them made quick work of the undead horde, clearing a path back to the amphibiuous vehicle.

A day later, Tayagi Mansion

Saeko and Takashi walked into foyer of the Takagi mansion, being almost immediately greeted by Rei and Saya.

The two girls both expressed concern for their comrades, but Saya also berated them for their recklessness. Seconds later, they noticed the two other girls.

"Mai Kawasumi", Mai said, "and this is my friend Sayuri Kurata".

"Rei Miyamoto", Rei responded, as "Saya Tayagi" introduced herself.

"We found these two near a school", Takashi said.

"Mai, she's really good with her sword, probably as good as me", Saeko said, choosing to leave out the details on how she found out just how skilled Mai was.

"Anyway", Takashi interjected, "Where are Kouta and Shizuka-sensei?"

"Shizuka-sensei is upstairs resting at the moment", Saya said, "and Kouta's out back playing around with his guns."

"Sayuri-san", Takashi said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet".

Sayuri look surprised, but followed him out towards the back nonetheless.

"Anyway", Takashi asked as they walked, "I know this might be a touchy subject, but why..."

"Why does Sayuri refer to herself in third person?", Sayuri asked, "It's OK, Sayuri doesn't mind you asking... It's just, Sayuri lost her little brother... when she was only a child. It really effected Sayuri... from then on, she felt like she was and outside observer, watching herself."

"I'm sorry...", Takashi said

"Don't worry, it's OK", Sayuri repeated, but Takashi dropped the subject until they reached a garage-turned armory in the backyard, where Kouta was busy cleaning his AR-10T marksman rifle.

"Kouta", Takashi said.

Kouta looked up the workbench at Takashi.

"Oh, hi Takashi", he said, "I'm assuming Saeko's in the house".

"Yeah", Takashi replied.

"I was sure you two would make it back OK. Saya and Rei were worried sick, though", Kouta replied, before continuing, "Who's the other girl?".

"This is Sayuri Kurata", Takashi said, "Met her and one of her friends near a school."

"Kouta Hirano", Kouta said as he shook Sayuri's hand. The second he let go, he said noticed the weapon sticking out of her back pocket."

"That's a Glock, Austrian handgun made mostly of high-impact plastics, there are a number of different versions. Mind if I take a look at it?"

Sayuri looked at Kouta, not sure what to make of him.

"He's a bit... OK more than a bit of gun otaku", Takashi said, "He's actually a pretty nice guy.. not to mention he's the best shot I've ever seen. I figure if it weren't for him and Saeko, we'd all be dead."

Kouta swelled with pride at Takashi's pronouncement, but quickly turned his attention to the weapon Sayuri had just handed her. "A Glock 19 to be precise", Kouta said examining the pistol, "It's a smaller version of Glock 17, firing the same 9mm caliber rounds as the 17. This one has a 15 round magazine, but other magazine sizes are avai...".

"Kouta", Takashi interrupted him, "I was wondering if you could teach Sayuri to shoot it".

"Sayuri is not a very good shot, it took her a whole clip to kill three zombies, and she has only one clip left."

Most people would notice Sayuri's odd use of third person, but Kouta was not most people. Instead, he responded to her sentence by saying, "Technically, its a magazine, not a clip- a magazine is a container that stores ammunition in a firearm, which may or may not be detachable, while a clip is simply a device to hold several rounds of ammunition together, typically for insertion into and non-detachable mag...".

Kouta ended his when Sayuri gave him a look like she'd never seen anything like him.

"Oh, sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes", Kouta said, "But your in luck, the guards of the place have set up a little firing range of on the east side of the grounds, and Tayagi-san has allowed me to use it for target practice. They're saving most of the ammo for actual combat use, they have some set aside for target practice, Kouta said as Kouta grabbed several magazines for a Glock and walked over to he firing range with Sayuri and Takashi.

The range consisted of a backstop crudely created using a bulldozer and several improvised targets- plywood cut outs and a few aluminum cans on stacks of bricks.

Kouta set Sayuri up on the firing line and began instructing her on proper firing stance.

"Keep your legs apart and and your arm straight. Focus on the front sight", Kouta said as he corrected Sayuri's posture.

"Like this?", Sayuri asked.

"Just like that, now squeeze the trigger slowly, don't pull it to fast, try to fire as you exhale."

Sayuri squeezed the trigger, and blow a soda can off the top of a stack of bricks, looking rather pleased with herself.

"I'll leave her to you", Takashi said.

"She'll be a an crack shot in a few days", Kouta said.

Takashi figured Kouta was exaggerating a bit, but with proper technique, Sayuri was doing better- she shot another can as Takashi left. Between the gunshots, Takashi heard them talking. Looks like Kouta had finally gotten around to asking Sayuri about her speaking in third person.

WINNER: Saeko Busujima  
Experts Opinion

TBW  
Authors Notes

I had both warriors survive this match as the idea of both of them fighting zombies was too good to pass up. While I came up with that, I also thought of the side story of Kouta teaching Sayuri how to shoot. (Sayuri never engages in combat in the Kanon anime and is actually quite clumsy, so I thought this would be some interesting bit of character development).


	81. Chapter 81

Agent 47, the genetically-enchanced clone hitman,

VS

Deadshot, the DC Universe's top marksman and assassin,

Who,

Is,

Deadliest?!

Agent 47

Mr. 47 is a genetically-enhanced clone, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by a cabal of criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project.

In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both.

Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers.

Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems such as infertility, Downs syndrome and premature death. However artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organisms.

Weapons

Loadout Range/type Weapon name and vital statistics

Melee

Combat knife

A single edged, 6 inch combat blade styled similarly to the Ka-Bar. Primarily a thrusting weapon.

Garrote

A long piece of wire with small handles attached to either end. Used for choking from the back.

Close range

Dual AMT Hardballers

.45 ACP semi automatic handgun

7 round magazine

Effective range of 50 meters

Mid range

AKS-74U

7.62 full or semi automatic compact assault rifle

30 round magazine

Effective range of 350-500 meters

Rate of fire: About 650 rounds per minute

Long range

Custom WA 2000 sniper rifle

NOTE: Stats are for the standard WA 2000 rifle

7.62 caliber semi automatic sniper rifle

6 round magazine

Effective range of 700 meters

Special

Crossbow

10 inch bolt, single shot crossbow

X-Factor Agent 47 is genetically bred for combat and killing. Thus he feels no remorse when killing and is an expert at it. He is also extremely skilled in hand to hand combat unarmed and with an edged weapon. Due to his genetic design, he is literally made for combat. His first instict is to find a way to kill his opponent. He is also a proficient marksman.

Deadshot

As a child, Lawton idolized his brother. His mother convinced his brother to kill their father. His brother locked Floyd outside, but Floyd, wishing to save his brother from a grim future, took a rifle to shoot the gun out of his brother's hand. He was sitting in the tree branch when it broke and Floyd accidentally shot his brother in the head. Lawton inadvertently kills the brother he loves to save the father he hated.

Deadshot is a hired assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman when he attempted to replace the Dark Knight. When this plan failed, he attempted to become king of Gotham's Underworld. Batman and Commissioner Gordon publicly exposed his plot, and he went to jail.

After serving his jail time, he went out in the world and hired out services as an assassin and joined the Suicide Squad. He strived to die in a spectacular way, the main reason he joined the Squad. He feels he has no reason to continue living, and, while he does not want to commit suicide, he simply does not care if he dies. Various reasons have been cited for this, but the most common thread in them is his parents' peculiar hatred for one another, so much so that Lawton's mother tried to hire both her sons to kill their father. During a hiatus from the Squad, his son was murdered by a p***, upon whom Deadshot later took revenge. Western DeadshotDeadshot's death wish has been curtailed somewhat in recent years by the discovery that he has a daughter, Zoe, who lives with her mother in Star City. His personality has also been influenced by his involvement with the mercenary group known as the Secret Six. Founded in protest of the massive villain group known as the Society, the Secret Six were originally gathered by Lex Luthor (under the alias of Mockingbird). Since then, they have gone into business for themselves. Deadshot has formed a reluctant bond with his fellow members of the Six, particularly Catman (who he shares a friendly rivalry with) and the banshee Jeannette (with whom he has been romantically involved). Deadshot is still primarily out for himself however and is not above betraying his teammates if it suits him.

Weapons

Weaponry Range/type Weapon name and vital statistics

Melee

Combat knife

A single edged, 6 inch combat blade styled similarly to the Ka-Bar. Primarily a thrusting weapon.

Close range

Dual Colt M1911 handguns

.45 ACP semi automatic handgun

7 round magazine

Effective range of 40 meters

Mid range

Customized Colt M4 Carbine

NOTE: These statistics are for the standard M4 rifle

5.56 caliber semi or fully automatic assault rifle

30 round magazine

Effective range of 400-500 meters

Rate of fire: 700-950 rounds per minute

Long range

M24 sniper rifle

7.62 caliber bolt action sniper rifle

5 round internal magazine

Effective range of 850 meters

Special

Dual wrist rifles

Custom semi auto, armor piercing, wrist guns

One mounted to each wrist

X-Factor Deadshot is an EXTREMELY proficent marksman who has virtually never missed an aimed shot. He is a ntaural at it. He also has a large amount of combat experience including his time as a solo villain, leading the Suicide Squad and leading the Secret Six. Finally, is his armor. Made of a special flexible compound that features a built-in helmet sight over his eye. The suit covers his entire body and is nearly bullet proof.

Weapons edges  
Melee

Same weapon, same function. But with the extra addition of the Garrote to Agent 47's lineup, it gives him the edge.

EDGE: Agent 47

Close range

The AMT and M1911 are essentially the same weapon. The AMT Hardballers however have greater range.

EDGE: Agent 47

Mid range

The AKS-74U may be a smaller rifle and have a larger caliber, however; The M4 is far more accurate and grabs rate of fire. This means the rifle can him from a range and put greater volume down range and hit the target. With the additions of Deadshot's modifications to the rifle, it clinches the win for Deadshot.

EDGE: Deadshot

Long range

While Agent 47 is surely a brilliant marksman, he's no Deadshot. The WA 2000 has been known to be slightly more accurate and has the advantage of capacity, range and rate of fire. BUT, Deadshot's superior marksmanship bring them up to the same level.

EDGE: Even

Special

The Crossbow is arguably more accurate, but again, we see Deadshot's marksmanship bring the wrist guns past the level of the Crossbow. The wrist rifles are also far more concealable, faster firing and have an arguably more damaging.

EDGE: Deadshot

X-Factors  
X-Factor chart Factor Agent 47 Deadshot  
Intelligence 92 90  
Combat experience 93 91  
Marksmanship 90 99.6  
Physicality 95 85  
Speed 87 86  
Training 90 81  
Armor 72 92  
Mean 96 94  
Stamina 88 85  
Hand to hand skill 96 86  
Total 879 889.6

The fight will be in the Boston Harbor shipping yard

"Funny thing about fate, you can't out run it. My cloned friend here will learn this in a rather tragic way. Fate lines up diferently for different people. Like Johnny Wilbur's grandmonther, who spoiled him rotten. The f*** was later employed to help build the Saint Marie barge. The largest barge ever built. When our firend Johnny was working on the main bridge window, he dropped the final screw that secrued the window in place. He dropped that last screw bahind a control unit. But chubby little Johnny's hand was too fat to reach that screw. Nobody ever noticed it for the three years it was active.

Like the woodpecker that incessintly pecked at the Boston Harbor shipping yard's main building wall. A crack emerged, and was never repaired.

Finally, we see Wilma Burdston's forgetuful mind to shut the vents on that same building that night, leving a clean and open air duct vent for someone to look through. Someone like me, to look through the crosshairs of his rifle, through that vent, into the next room over where the woodpecker's crack in the wall was just wide enough for a bullet. Then eight-hundred-and-fifty meters away lies the Saint Marie Barge. In the bridge of that barge, lay an unsuspecting Agent 47, just beyond the screw hole, a screw hole that was made three millimeters too big by a sleepy worker who happened to have a little too much to drink the night prior. A screw hole just wide enough for...a bullet."

The battle

Looking around at the bleak harbor shipping yard, Deadshot searched for his target. He knew the Agent would be here by now. He had after all been hunting him for weeks. He knew what the Agent's heart rate was. He knew his favorite weapon. He knew the amount of red blood cells he had running through his veins. Now, he would kill him. It would be no small feat. Killing a highly trained assassin who was made for combat. Seems unlikely, but Lawton had no time to waste on killing pesky little assassins who thought they ruled the world with their garrotes and fancy sniper rifles. None of them would ever match Deadshot's skill. None would dare come close, none would hit their mark. As Deadshot looked upon the shipping yard, he realized something: He was being hunted.

Deadshot turned and ducked behind a shipping container just as a shot flew where he was standing only moments before. "Amateur," Deadshot muttered, setting his M24 down behind the container and arming his wristguns. Semi automatic, armor piercing, wristguns. A personal favorite of Deadshot's. He knew not where the shot had come from, nor who had fired it. He stared at the bullet, now lodged in the concrete. "Seven point six-two caliber. Semi automatic sniper rifle. Seven-hundred meters. Pathetic," He said, rounding the corner and firing a wristgun shot directly through his attacker's scope. The round cut cleanly through the scope and lodged itself in the shooter's frontal lobe.

From atop a shipping container several hundred meters away, the sniper slumped over. The shot he received to the brain killed him instantly. His rifle; left in a bloody mess, showered in broken glass from the broken scope. He was yet another sniper hired to kill the greatest assassin of all time. Deadshot saw no challenge in killing his attackers. They never put up a fight.

Agent 47 watched as his partner bled out on the container. The man was a good shot. Better than any he had met before. This of course, would not prevent him from defeating him. He can hit at a range. A remarkable range, but everyone has a weakness. Go closer, He thought to himself. He set his WA 2000 down and leapt from his position on the loading crane and onto a nearby container. Picking up his hidden AKS 74U assault rifle from the crack between two crates, he leapt off the container and ran towards the direction of his target.

Deadshot knew he wasn't done with his foes. He knew there would be one more, a cheap and desperate trick to try and kill him. They were desperate. But who could blame them? Killing the world's best sniper was no easy task. He's moving closer, Deadshot thought to himself. He wouldn't simply let him get that close. He picked up his custom M4. Suppressor, ACOG scope, custom stock, laser finder, forward grip. It was built for the job, and the job wasn't very pleasant.

He heard footsteps. Light and quick steps. Getting faster. Getting closer. He turned and fired off a round towards his attacker. Missed, Tricky one, He thought. Suddenly, a burst of gunfire erupted from around the corner. Non-suppressed, from the AK line. Fool, he thought. But he was truly no fool. The bullet struck Deadhot's soldier. His armor held up, but he formed a welt the size of a walnut. Deadshot sighed and charged forward, firing semi auto bursts. Agent 47 runs behind the container after firing off a burst at Deadshot.

Deadshot chases him around the corner and switches his rifle to full auto. He turns the bend and opens up on 47. Agent 47 ducks around the corner quickly to avoid the rounds.

47 unloads and reloads his AK and reloads it before turning around the corner of the container and firing off a shot at his attacker. Deadshot sidesteps and fires a shot into 47's shoulder, knocking him on his back. As 47 falls, he drops his rifle. Deadshot walks up to him, rifle aimed from his hip at 47. 47 quickly draws the first of his two AMT Hardballers and shoots it into Deadshot's targeting eye. Deadshot falls back as his targeting piece on his helmet shatters. The bullet smashes through his eye and into his skull. Deadshot drops to his knees in pain, gripping his bloody eye.

47, still lying on his back, fires two more shots at Deadshot's chest. The bullets bounce harmlessly off Deadshot's armor and plink to the ground. Still holding his eye, Deadshot blindly fires one of his wrist rifles through 47's thumb, causing him to drop the gun. 47 stands and picks up his pistol, he swings a kick at Deadshot and clips him along the jaw. Deadshot drops to his chest and unsheathes his knife. 47 goes for another kick and Deadshot ducks and thrusts his knife into the assassin's thigh. severing the The femoral artery killing agent 47 in a matter of seconds.

Winner deadshot


	82. Chapter 82

Snake-Eyes: the ninja solider of G.I. Joe

Deadpool: the Ninja Mercanary with a twisted sense of humor!

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Snake-Eyes weapon

close Ninjato and Trench Knife with Brass Knuckles

mid Mini-U**

long M-16 and Remington 700

special Whip Chain

exploive M67

Deadpool weapon

close Twin Katanas

mid Mac-10

long AKM and Dragunov

special Sai

explosive RGD-5

Battle

In G.I. Joe headquarters, Snake-Eyes is practicing his sniper skills with a Remington 700. Nearby, Deadpool is watching him from a building roof, having been hired by Cobra to assainate him. Deadpool says "how much more obvious can you freaking get?", and pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle. He aims and says "peek-a-boo! I kill you!" before pulling the trigger. Snake-Eyes feels a pain in his arm and sees Deadpool on the roof. He reloads his Remington 700 and fires a shot that hits Deadpool in his stomach. However, it doesn't kill him because of his regeneration ability. He says " Ha ha! It's just a flesh wound! Now I hope you like a certain candy called... KA-BOOM!" With that he hurls an RGD-5 Grenade. Snake-Eyes sees he grenade, though, and jumps out of the way. Snake-Eyes swicthes to his M-16 while Deadpool pulls out his AKM. Deadpool fires the rifles manically, while yelling "Bang! Bang! Bang!". Snake-Eyes hides behind a large trash can while Deadpool continues to fire his AKM until it runs out of bullet. He says, "Hey, guy writing the battle! this is not funny!" Snake-Eyes pops out of the trash can and shoots Deadpool in his chest. Deadpool grabs his chest and says " Gah! Son of a b $%&amp;!". Deadpool pulls out a MAC-10 while Snake-Eyes pulls out a Mini-U**. They both fire their weapons at each other until Snake-Eyes runs out of ammo. Deadpool kicks him down, points the MAC-10 to his head and says, "I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only ten?" Well, to tell you the truth, Due to a sudden head injury, I kind of lost track. But still you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" He pulls the trigger to the MAC-10, only to find it's out of bullets. "Again," says Deadpool, "not funny." Snake-Eyes kicks him back and pulls out a whip chain. Deadpool retaliates by pulling out two Sai. The two slash and whip at each, each trying to gain an edge. Deadpool finds an opening, and stabs Snake-Eyes in his hip. Snake-Eyes counters by whipping Deadpool upside the head. As the two distance each other, Snake-Eyes pulls out a M67 grenade and drops it near Deadpool's feet. Deadpool yells "Oh, Sh-!", right before the grenade blows up. Snake-Eyes bows in respect, but Deadpool is still alive! Both ninjas unsheathes their swords and clash. Because Deadpool has two swords, he has an advantage. Snake-Eyes, however, has fought Storm Shadow, and uses his experience to his advantage. During the skirmish, Snake-Eyes pulls out a trench knife and punches Deadpool in the face with the brass knuckles part. He then stabs Deadpool in his arm with the knife. Deadpool regains his senses, though, and dodges the next knife strike. Deadpool thrusts both katanas in Snake-Eyes' heart, ending the G.I. Joe operative's life. Deadpool stares at Snake-Eyes' dead body and says, "welcome to loser-ville! Population: you!".

Winner: Deadpool


	83. Chapter 83

V: The insane revolutionary of totalitarian London...

Predator: The tribal alien warrior who is known for his extreme hunts...

Who... is... DEADLIEST!?

V Predator

Short Range: Knives Short Range: Wrist Blades

Mid Range: Beretta 92FS Mid Range: Shurikan

Long Range: Heckler &amp; Kolch MP5A3 Long Range: Plasma Caster

Explosive: TNT Explosive: Plasma Grenade

X-factor(s): Skilled armed and unarmed hand to hand combatant, demolitions expert, arsenal of weapons and tificially enhanced physiology, reflexes and mental capacity. X-factor(s): Superhuman speed, strength, and stamina, experience against deadly prey.

Battle

High Chancellor Adam Sutler slumped to the ground, dead. Peter Creedy lowered his revolver, and looked up at V, who stood motionless.

"Now that that's done with," he said, "Its time to have a look at your face. Take of your mask."

"No." V replied.

Creedy indicated the two soldiers on either side of V, who nodded, and slowly approached him. One of them cautiously reached out for V's mask. In a flash of steel, V drew a pair of knives and sliced the soldiers' necks. As the men fell to the ground, he quickly sheathed his knives and stared at Creedy. Creedy's guards raised their guns, backing away slightly.

"Defiant to the end, eh?" He said, "You won't cry like him, will you? You're not afraid of death. You're like me."

"The only thing that you and I have in common Mr. Creedy is we're both about to die." V replied.

"How do you imagine that's going to happen?" Creedy snickered.

V opened his mouth to answer... but stopped. What appeared to be a red laser was aiming from seemingly thin air behind Creedy and his men, and it was pointing right at the back of Creedy's head. With everyone's attention focused on V, he was the only one who noticed it.

"I thought so." Creedy scoffed, apparently misunderstanding V's silence. He aimed his revolver. "Kill hi-"

A blue and white flash erupted from the source of the red laser, and Creedy's head exploded in a shower of blood. A couple of his men cried out in surprise as they spun around, looking for the source of the blast. Even as V pulled out his Beretta 92FS, a pair of shurikans came flying out of nowhere, hitting two of the men right between the eyes. The remaining troops opened fire, spraying the entrence with a hailstorm of bullets. V saw what looked like the shimmering transparent outline of a man leap aside. He heard what sounded like a blade being drawn, and the figure lunged forward. One of Creedy's men cried out as he was impaled, his blood coating the jagged blade piercing his chest. As the soldier was lifted off the ground, V turned and ran down the hallway to his right. He could hear the sounds of gunfire and frantic screaming growing fainter, until they suddenly stopped.

In an abandoned tunnel in the London Underground, Evey stood next to a train filled with explosives. V had prepared it in order to destroy Parliament, as he had promised to do one year ago tonight to the people of London. However, before he had gone to meet Creedy, he had left it to Evey, giving her the choice of whether or not to use it. She sighed; she new what had to be done, yet why was it still so hard to make the decision? Suddenly, she heard the sound of hurried footsteps echoing through the tunnel, growing closer. As she took a step forward, V suddenly ran through the doorway.

"What are-!?" Evey gasped, but V interrupted her.

"You have to leave, now!" He said, quickly.

"Why? What's happened?" she asked, worried.

"No time," V said, "someone, or something, is coming this way. You need to-!"

"Look out!" Evey cried suddenly, pushing V aside. There was another blue flash, and Evey was blasted backwards, a gaping hole in her chest.

"EVEY!" V cried out in horror. He spun around; the shimmering outline of the man from before stood before him, just barely visible. As V watched, the figure decloaked... he didn't know who it was, but he did know one thing: he wasn't human. He had the appearance of both a tribal warrior and a creature from a science fiction novel, with a metalic mask obscuring his face. V pulled out his Beretta and fired several shots, but the Predator lept aside, behind the train car. As V approached, the Predator leaned out and threw a plasma granade at him. V flung himself back to avoid the blast. As he got to his feet, he aimed his Beretta again, waiting for the Predator to lean out. Nothing happened. Breathing heavily, V slowly moved forward. Reaching the end of the train car, he spun around the corner... but there was no one there. Fearing he might be cloaked again, V moved backward, eyes and ears open for the slightest sound or movement. As he moved along the length of the train, he heard a slight whining sound. He didn't stop, or give any visible indication he noticed the noise, but kept moving slowly along the platform. The moment he heard the plasma caster fire, he lept out of the way of the blast, spinning around and firing his Beretta again at the top of the train. The Predator jumped to the side to avoid the gunfire. Pulling out a shurikan, he threw it at V, knocking the Beratta out of his hand.

V immediately drew his Heckler &amp; Kolch MP5A3 and fired at the Predator, who ran along the top of the train. Once he was far enough away, he lept off, landing on the platform. Aiming his plasma caster, he fired a blast at V, who lept aside. Taking out another plasma grenade, the Predator threw it, but V, aiming carefully, fired with his Heckler &amp; Kolch, blowing it up in midair. The Predator was thrown back from the explosion, landing on his back. As he got to his feet, V aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, but a click told him he was out of ammo. The Predator, seeing this, aimed his plasma caster, but it refused to fire as well; the explosion from the plasma grenade had damaged it beyond repair. Growling, the Predator tore of the plasma caster and threw it to the ground. This battle would be decided up close.

The Predator slowly removed his mask and tossed it to the floor. Looking straight into V's eyes, he roared, his four-pronged mouth open wide, and armed his wrist blades. V tossed his gun aside as well and drew his twin knives, twirling them as he did so. With another roar, the Predator lunged forward, as V did the same. The Predator swung one of his blades, but V easily dodged the strike and sliced the Predator across the stomach. Roaring in pain, the Predator stabbed at V with the other blade, but V blocked it with one of his knives, stabbing the other one into the Predator's side. Enraged, the Predator slammed his head into V's, causing him to recoil. The Predator lunged forward, attacking furiously with his arm blades, but he couldn't seem to land a hit on V, who nimbly avoided every strike, slicing the Predator several times with his knives. Suddenly, the Predator caught a lucky break, and with a roar, sliced V across the stomach with one of his arm blades. V gasped and stumbled back. The Predator moved forward, ready to finish him, but V suddenly raised his head, and threw one of his knives at the Predator, striking him right between the eyes. Without a sound, the Predator fell backward, dead, to the floor.

Breathing heavily, V removed the breastplate he had hidden under his clothes and tossed it aside. If he hadn't been wearing it, that strike from the Predator might have been fatal. He glanced at his fallen opponent, then at Evey's body, then at the train. It appeared the decision would be his after all...

V pulled the switch to start the train, then quickly got off. As the train began to move, he took one last look at Evey's body, placed lovingly among a bed of roses. In the next car lay the body of the Predator; V may not have known who or what it was, but he knew that no one must know of his existence. As the 1812 Overture began playing on the loudspeakers, he silently turned and left.

At the entrance to the Underground, V watched as Big Ben and Parliament were engulfed in a series of massive explosions, destroying the symbols of British tyranny, as well as the bodies of his enemy, and the love of his life.

"Remember, remember, the 5th of November..." he whispered to himself.

Winner: V


	84. Chapter 84

RED Team (Team Fortress) vs The Expendables

The Expendables! The mercs that have taken down two threats to the world!

vs

The Red Team! The private army of the Reliable Excavation Demolition Company!

The Expendables:

Miltary Expert: Barney Ross Weapons: Akimbo Kmbar Gold Combat MKII, Brass Knuckles, Hand Grenade

Knives Guy: Lee Christmas Weapons: Assault Rifle w/scope, Throwing Knives

The Bruiser: Gunnar Jensen Weapons: M79 w/40 mm buckshot, Brute Strength

The One Black Guy: Halle Ceaser Weapons: AA12 Shotgun, Boots

The Nimble: Yin Yang Weapons: FN F2000 Machine Gun, Steel Toe Boots, and Martial Arts.

The Psychologist Breaker: Toll Road Weapons: Noveski Rifle Works Diplomat, Rifle Butt

The Long-Range Warrior: Billy the Kid Weapons: Barrett M107 Sniper Rifle, Bowie Knife

The Support: Tool Weapons: MRD, Throwing Knives

The Big Support Guy: Trent Mauser Weapons: AA12, Brute Strength

The Red Team:

Military Expert: The Soldier Weapons: Shotgun, Shovel, Rocket Launcher

Knives Guy: The Spy Weapons: Revolver, Your Eternal Reward

The Bruiser: The Heavy Weapons: Chain Gun, Fists

The One Black Guy: DemoMan Weapons: Grenade Launcher, Whiskey Bottle

The Nimble: The Scout Weapons: Force-A-Nature, Baseball Bat

The Pyscho: The Pyro Weapons: Flamethrower, Fire Axe

The Long-Range Warrior: The Sniper Weapons: Sniper Rifle, Jarate

The Support: The Medic Weapons: Syringe Gun, BoneSaw, Medi-Gun

The Big Support Guy: Engineer Weapons: Pistol, Shovel

The Battle will be in a huge arena full of cover with an underground area with twisting hallways and intel in the middle.

Miltary Experts: Ross easily beats the soldier as he has better weapons with good range and decent reload time. Edge: The Expendables

Knives Guy's: Christmas beats the Spy as his gun has farther range than the Spy's and he is a master knive thrower giving him a better range over the Spy. Edge: The Expendables

The Bruisers: The Heavy, with a far more deadly gun and even larger strength, beats Gunnar rather easily. Edge: The RED Team

The One Black Guy: The DemoMan has the better weapon with his Grenade Launcher, but Casear has the better melee. So this is indecisive. Edge: Even

The Nimble's: Yang takes this easily over the poorly armed, undicisplined Scout. Edge: The Expendables

The Pyscho's: The Pyro, with his unhinged personality and brutal weapon, will easily beat down Toll Road. Edge: The RED Team

The Long-Range Warrior's: While The Sniper and Billy are evenly matched gun-wise, the Kukri has a better reach and killer sharpness. Edge: The RED Team

The Support: Tool has fought multiple wars, his gun is deadlier, and he is a throwing knife expert. The Medic doesn't stand a chance. Edge: The Expendables

The Big Support Guy: While the Engineer is best if guarded, Trent can easily take care of himself and is leader of his own merc group giving him both experience and lethality. Edge: The Expendables

Personal Edge: While the RED team is great in their own right, they're no match for the better organized, more modern and armed Expendables. Prediction: 5,985-4,015

Battle

The Expendables Bluex9

RED Team Redx9

6 months after the events of The Expendables...

Ross, Trent, and Church all meet in their usual place.

"What do you got for me?" asks Ross.

"Rival team of mercs, RED's, you ever heard of em?" Church replies.

"Bunch of pyschos, that's what I've heard." Trent says.

"Well,they're moving in on a spot the government doesn't want them to. You cut em off with a little help, and you get paid." Church calmly says.

"Who's my backup and what's the pay?" Ross, intrigued, asked.

"Trent here volunteered to split the pay, plus you can bring Tool and that new kid of your's, what's his name, Billy, right? The pay? 3 mill for your team, half for Trent." Church answered.

"You got yourself a deal." Ross held out his hand and Church shook it.

At the base...

The RED Team was bored out of their mind, as nothing had happened since they killed the BLUs in charge of this base.

Suddenly, a chopper appeared on the horizon and Soldier cried,"Alright maggots, lets move!" and pulled out his rocket launcher.

The Expendables landed and a group consisting of Gunnar, Trent, Toll Road, and Caesar went on to scout ahead, while Billy laid down sniper cover. Meanwhile, the Engineer had begun setting up defenses and was being guarded by DemoMan, Heavy, and Medic.

"I got something, Billy, want to lay down a distraction?" Toll Road said into Comms. "Hell yeah." Billy replied then took aim.

Suddenly, a sniper shot rang out, destroying a sentry. "MAH sentrys down!" cried the Engineer as he ran to repair it. "Hello." Trent said as he stood over the ruins of the destroyed sentry. The Engineer pulled out his pistol, but he was blown to bits before he could use it. Redx8

Enraged, the Heavy cried,"No one kills Engy on my vatch!", then lets the medic uber-charge him. Gunnar, Ceaser, Trent, and Toll retreat under heavy fire, while Billy fires shot after shot at the Heavy, who laughs them off.

Suddenly, DemoMan fires a grenade shot, sending Toll flying. He hits he ground hard, and looks up to see the Pyro staring at him. With an evil laugh, the Pyro quickly torches Toll Road, then finishes him off with an axe. Bluex8

"Toll Road!" Ceaser cried, then he opened fire with his AA-12.

One shot hits the Heavy, who laughs, then another hits the DemoMan, who was in the middle of a shot of whiskey. He is killed instantly. Redx7

Meanwhile, in the below ground levels, Yang is scouting around and talking to Ross through comms, when a baseball bat hits him over the head. "Bonk!" The Scout cries as he hits Yang again and is kicked away.

He draws his Force-a-Nature and charges Yang, who dodges the shot and finishes him off with FN F2000. "Yang, I heard gunshots. You okay?" "I'm fine," says Yang, "There was a member of that team here, but I think he's the only I one." Suddenly, the spy comes out of camo and backstabs Yang. "So you think..." The spy whispered as he shifted into Yang. Redx6 Bluex7

The Heavy charged onto the Expendables as their bullets did nothing, when Tool saw the Medic and got an idea. Grabbing his knives, he ran around the Heavy and threw his knife at the Medic, who dodged to get out of the way. However, this left him without the cover of the Heavy, and he was killed by the combined fire of Tool's MRD and Billy's Sniper Rifle. Redx5

The Heavy, enraged at the death of Medic, tackles Tool and begins savagely punching him. Suddenly, an M79 shot from Gunnar hit Heavy in the shoulder.

Annoyed, he shouted, "You may outsmart me, but you'll never outsmart bullet!" Then started firing, riddling Gunnar with bullets and sending the Expendables running into the underground part of the base. Bluex6

Billy begins loading up his sniper station, and heads for the base when a sniper shot sends him scrambling for cover. "G'day!" The sniper shouts as he moves in.

"S***." Mutters Billy.

The Sniper slowly walked over to where he last Billy, Kukri at the ready.

Suddenly, Billy leaps out of cover and fires his Barrett M107, hitting the sniper in the leg.

The Sniper returns fire and hits Billy in the arm, forcing him to drop his rifle and pull out his combat knife. He lunges and stabs the sniper in the arm, but the sniper switches to his Kukri and stabs Billy through the chest, a fatal wound.

As Billy dies, the Sniper takes his hat off and says,"Nothing personal." Bluex5

Meanwhile, in the underground bunker, Barney, Tool, Trent, Christmas, and Ceaser are pinned down by the Heavy and Soldier while Pyro had vanished, worrying both teams.

Suddenly, Ross sees a way around the Heavy and gestures to it so Ceaser can follow him. As Tool, Christmas and Trent lay down cover fire, Ross runs down the hallway and takes a left, leading to the Heavy's left flank.

"Hey chuckles!" Ceaser yells as he shoots the Heavy drawing his attention as Barney throws his grenade that lands at the Heavy's feet. "Uh oh." says the Heavy as he is blown to bits. Redx4

Suddenly, Yang comes out of nowhere and kicks the soldier into a wall, but the Soldier hits him across the face with the shovel and runs off.

"Hey, Yang, you okay?" asks Ceaser as he helps Yang up. "Yeah... Perfect." suddenly Yang shimmers away, revealing the Spy, who tries to stab Ceaser in the chest but suddenly, a throwing knife soars through the air and hits him in the head killing him. Christmas walked over and calmly pulled out his knife. Redx3

"Ok, I think we're good." said an out of breath Ross as Ceaser shot the spy's corpse for good measure. "That's what you think, chaaaarge!" cried the Soldier as he fired a rocket that blows up Ceaser and sent the rest of the team flying. Bluex4

Suddenly, as the team scrambled for cover, Sniper and Pyro came around the corner and opened fire on the surprised Expendables. The sniper shot got Tool through the chest and knocked him down, but the fire fell just short. The pyro switched to his axe and charged at the Team but Trent shoots them, killing them instantly. Redx2

Barney picked up Tool and carried him over his shoulder to a safer spot, as Christmas and Trent layed down cover fire. Trent shouted,"Go! I'll handle these clowns!" He and Christmas shook hands and then split up.

Sniper fired shot after shot as Trent moved from cover to cover and then got close enough to return fire, hitting the Sniper and knocking back. Before he can fire again, Sniper got up and threw his Kukri, hitting Trent in the chest and seemingly killing him.

As Sniper pulled himself up and walked over to get his Kukri, Trent stood up and shot Sniper in the face, killing him. Redx1

As Trent stands up, suddenly a shotgun blast hits him in the chest. Trent whips around, badly injured and returns fire hitting soldier in the leg. As he attempts to stand, Soldier fires off a shot and kills Trent. Badly bleeding, the Soldier shouts,"Medic! Oh. Right." Bluex3

As the Ross and Tool find a good spot to rest, Tool says,"This is the end, my friend." "No! Stay with me." Barney shouted as Tool began to bleed out. "Do you think the woman I saw...(cough)... forgives me? (cough)" Tool asks. "Yeah, she does. Rest well." Barney replies as Tool dies in his arms. Bluex2

Enraged, Ross stood up to see Christmas, who asks,"Now what?" With anger in his voice, Ross replied,"We finish this for Tool and everyone else on our team."

The Soldier limped into the middle of the base to find a case of Intel waiting for him. "Well I'll be damned!" shouts the Soldier just before a barrage of gunfire comes flying at him. The Soldier c*** his shotgun and takes cover.

Christmas walks into the the room looking for the Soldier when he jumps out of cover and hits Christmas in the back with the shovel. He whips around and kicks the Solider in the stomach, giving him time to pull out his knives. He charges at the soldier who shouts,"Knives to a gunfight? Hah!" then pulls out his shotgun.

The Soldier hit Christmas in the face with the shotgun and prepared to finish him off, when a gunshot went off and the soldier fell to the ground, dead. Redx0

Ross walked over the Soldiers body and helped Christmas up. "Well that could have gone better." said Christmas as he wiped the blood off his shirt.

"Could have gone worse." chuckled Ross as he grabbed the intel and he and Christmas headed for the chopper.

Winner: The Expandabels


	85. Chapter 85

Tommy Oliver: The Legendary Power Ranger who has fought against the evils of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, The Machine Empire, The Space Pirate Divatox, and the human turned mutant dinosaur Mesagog and their armies of Monsters.

VS...

Snake-Eyes: The Ninja member of GI Joe who took a vow of silence when his master was killed by his now rival Storm Shadow and now assists GI Joe in battling Cobra while still fighting against his Rival Storm Shadow.

WHO IS DEADLIEST!

Note: Tommy Oliver will have the White Ranger powers.

Tommy Morphs in with Close Range Saba

Long Range Saba (Saba can shoot energy blasts from his eyes)  
Special Saba (Saba can fly on its own meaning it can help Tomy while he is down and even return to Tommy if knocked out of his hands)  
X-Factors

He is a master when it comes to Karate meaning he is an excellent in Hand-to-Hand combat

The Power Suit he wears like all other Power Rangers possesses superhuman strength, durability, and hand-to-hand combat ability.

He has fought against 5 Evil villans and their armies and has been part of 4 Power Ranger teams making him have much combat experience.

His enchanted shortsword Saba has the ability to talk to Tommy meaning that it can actually help in combat by making suggestions on what to do when fighting a foe.

Snake-Eyes sneeks in with Close Range Ninjato  
Long Range Mini U**  
Special Whip Chain  
X-Factors

Snake-Eyes has received Ninja Training, US Military Training, and GI Joe Training making him well trained.

Has been trained in the ways of the Ninja

Has fought against The Forces of Cobra and his rival Storm Shadow on many occasions.

Tommy/Snake-Eyes

89 Training 94

EDGE Snake-Eyes: Snake-Eyes has received Ninja, US Military, and GI Joe training where Tommy only has training in Karate but he is a master meaning he has had a lot of training.

100 Combat Expereience 90

EDGE Tommy Oliver: Tommy has fought against countless monsters and 5 Major Evil Villians and their armies. Snake-Eyes has fought against Cobra, and his rival Storm Shadow but they can't be compared to monsters.

96 Hand-to-Hand 95

EDGE Tommy Olive: Both are well trained in Hand-to-Hand combat but Tommy is more well trained since all he ever did was practice Karate.

100 Terrain Familiarity 0

EDGE Tommy Oliver: Tommy is a resident of Angel Grove and knows everything about it.

97 Weapons 90

EDGE Tommy Oliver: Tommy has only one weapon and the weapons has many uses. It can talk, shoot energy blasts from its eyes, and can fly.

94 Physicality 95

EDGE Snake-Eyes: He can do anything a Ninja can do.

Personal Edge: I obviously give my edge to Tommy Oliver, he has fought hundreds of monsters meaning he has way more combat experience, he knows the terrain of Angel Grove, and he has a weapon with multiple uses and can help in many ways and is an expert at Hand-to-Hand combat.

Prolouge

In the City of Angel Grove at the Youth Center

The teens of Angel Grove are having a noce day. Tommy Oliver is teaching a Karate class while the other Rangers are away on a mission helping their friend The Mask rider retake his home planet.

"Now remember guys never use Karate to attack people use it only as self-defense" Tommy tells his class

"Yes sensei!" The class replies

Just then a strong earthquake begins and everyone starts to panick

"Everyone quickly get out of here now quickly go!" Ernie yells

Everyone evacuates while Tommy helps people out he then hears the sound of his communicator amd quickly heads to the back of the Youth Center.

"Tommy here what is it Zordon?" Tommy asks

"Tommy you must teleport to the Command Center immediately" Zordon replies

"You got it Zordon" Tommy says

Tommy looks around and then teleports to the Command Center.

Meanwhile at a GI Joe HQ near Angel Grove...

"Sgt. Connor to GI Joe command can you hear me?"

"This is Duke here what is it Sgt?" Duke asks

"Sir we are picking up weird seismic activity near the city called Angel Grove." Sgt. Connor replies

"Have there been any reports of Cobra in the area?" Duke asks

"NO sir but from what I'm hearing there are reports of "Monsters" and strange people in color suits fighting these "monsters".

"Monsters yeah right now the strange people might just be Cobra im a different disguise as so they don't get recognized." Duke replies

"I will send a scout to look at the situation" Duke says

Duke turns of the communicator and then tries to look for someonw who is near Angel Grove to take a look and finds Snake-Eyes is close and so contacts him.

At Snake-Eyes dojo

"Snake can you hear me? If you can I need you to do something we might have Cobra activity at the city of Angel Grove and your the only one close enough. I need you to serve as a scout and report back the findings Duke out"

Snake-Eyes hears the message and then heads off to Angel Grove.

At the Command Center of the Power Rangers

Tommy arrives at the Command Center

"Zordon what is it? Tommy asks

"It seems that Zedd has unleashed his Putty Patrol on Angel Grove and with the other Rangers still helping the Mask Rider you're the only one who can deal with them now." Zordon says

"Don't worry Zordon I'll take care of them" Tommy replies

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Seeing the Putty Patrol Tommy engages them

5 Minutes later...

Snake-Eyes arrives in Angel Grove and then hears the sound of fighting and goes to the edge of the roof he is on and looks down to see a stranger in white fighting some strange people. Snake-Eyes watches as the White clothed stranger hits these strangers in the chest and they break into pieces and defeats all of them.

"Zordon this is Tommy I finished the putties and I will be on my way back" Tommy says

Just then Tommy hears someone behind him and looks to see what looks like a Ninja. Thinking that this might be one of Zedd's monster Tommy prepares for Combat

"So Zedd sent another one of his monsters huh well I can handle you even without the others" Tommy says

Snake-Eyes doesn't say anything and prepares for combat as well.

The Battle

"I like ya to meet Saba!" Tommy says and draws Saba

Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy and the two clash swords. Snake-Eyes tries to cut Tommy but Tommy quickly jumps over the Ninjato and tries to strike Snake-Eyes in the back but Snake-Eyes quickly blocks the strike and turns around with a kick to Tommy's face. Tommy rolls back but quickly gets up and prepares for Snake-Eyes to come at him. Snake-Eyes charges at him and as he strikes Tommy blocks and kicks Snake-Eyes in the stomach making Snake-Eyes stumble back. Tommy charges and the two clash swords trying to strike each other but with no succes. As Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy, Tommy tries to strike Snake-Eyes but Snake-Eyes quickly jumps over Tommy and slashes Tommy on the back but the Power Ranger suit protects Tommy and Snake-Eyes sees sparks come off of him.

"Not bad" Tommy says

Snake-Eyes takes out his U** and when Tommy sees it he quickly reacts. Snake-Eyes starts firing the Mini U** but Tommy keeps on flipping backwards to avoid the shots and takes cover behind some rubble. Snake-Eyes stops firing and reloads and moves in on Tommy. Snake-Eyes then sees Saba fly out of cover, thinking it's a cloaking device Snake-Eyes fires all around Snake-Eyes but doesn't hit anything. As he relaods again Saba fires energy blasts from his eyes and while missing Snake-Eyes hits the Mini U** destroying it. Tommy gets out from behind the rubble

"Good job Saba!" Tommy says

"Thank you" Saba replies.

Snake-Eyes looks up and sees Tommy nowhere near his sword and thinks it must somehow control itself and so draws the Ninjato again and charges at Tommy. Tommy sees this and quickly grabs Tommy and as Snake-Eyes slashes at Tommy, Tommy jumps over Snake-Eyes and strike him on the back wounding Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes turns around and Tommy has Saba fire his energy blasts again and destroys the Ninjato. Snake-Eyes quickly takes out the whip chain and tosses it at Tommy and wraps Tommy's hand in it. Tommy struggles to try and free himself and at that time Snake-Eyes jumps at Tommy and kicks him in the chest. Tommy rolls back and as he gets up Snake-Eyes quickly staarts wrapping Tommy up. Snake-Eyes is able to wrap Tommy up and stars dragging Tommy towards him.

"SABA!" Tommy yells

Snake-Eyes looks as Saba who floats upwars points towards Snake-Eyes and flies towards him. Saba begins trying to strike Snake-Eyes who starts dodging all of the strike but Saba quickly flies to the ground and sweeps Snake-Eyes feet making him fall on his back. Saba then flies towards Tommy and cuts the Whip Chain freeing Tommy. Tommy grabs Saba as he gets up and stares at Snake-Eyes who gets back up.

"Had enough?" Tommy asks

Snake-Eyes stares at Tommy and puts his fists out. Knowing what he wants Tommy puts Saba away and prepares for Hand-to-Hand combat. Both warriors charge at each other and strike jump up. Snake-Eyes tries to punch Tommy but Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eye's fist and Tommy's foot collide and then engage in trying to punch each other while in the air and both kick each other in the chest sending them flying but both land on their feet. Both charge at each other and engage in Hand-to-Hand. Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes in the face but Snake-Eyes blocks it with his hand and tries to punch Tommy who blocks it with his hand and quickly jumps and uses his other foot to kick Snake-Eyes in the stomach making him stumble back. Tommy charges at Snake-Eyes and as Snake-Eyes tries to kick Tommy in the face Tommy slides on the ground and kicks Snake-Eyes from below making him fall on his stomach. Snake-Eyes quickly rolls on his back and jumps up same with Tommy. Snake-Eyes jumps over Tommy and blocks a punch from Tommy and flips him over him and twits Tommy's arm. Tommy yells in pain but kicks Snake-Eyes in the face and gets up, jumps at Snake-Eyes and repeatedly starts kicking Snake-Eyes in the stomach. Snake-Eyes falls on his back but puts his hands down and jump kicks Tommy sending him back. Tommy lands and rolls back and quickly gets back up to block a kick from Snake-Eyes and follows with a twist kick to the face. Tommy takes out Saba and holds his blade at Snake-Eyes throat. Tommy however notices blood dripping from Snake-Eye's wound

"Wait blood but Zedd's monsters don't bleed. Who are you?" Tommy asks

1 Hour Later

At the GI Joe base in Washington...

Duke hears on the comms that a stranger is approaching the base and quickly goes to see who this stranger is. He exits the base to see a man in white clothes walking towards the base with someone on his shoulders. A closer look and he recognizes Snake-Eyes, however when other GI Joe soldiers see this they prepare their weapons but Duke tells them not to fire. The strange person turns out to be Tommy who drops Snake-Eyes on the ground in front of him, Duke calls for a medic who after looking for signs that he is alive nods at Duke that Snake-Eyes is alive.

"Who are you" Duke asks

"I'm a Power Ranger" Tommy replies.

After speaking for an hour Duke learns about Tommy and the other Power Rangers and about their fight with Lord Zedd and his monsters including Zordon and the Command Center. Duke explains the situation of Cobra and GI Joe's battles. After the talk the rest of the Power Rangers arrive and both the Rangers and GI Joe become allies. This alliance will help in the future as the Power Rangers will help GI Joe battle Cobra and are soon able to defeat Cobra with the help of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Winner: Tommy Oliver

Expert's Opinion: While Snake-Eyes had multiple different training and was more physical since he had ninja training. Tommy had much more experience fighting hundreds of different and powerful monsters, his weapon with multiple uses and his expertise in Hand-to-Hand combat.


	86. Chapter 86

Leon S. Kennedy; the special operative that survived the Raccoon City outbreak and singlehandedly took down an entire village of psychopaths

vs

Solid Snake; the ex-Green Beret and FOXHOUND agent tasked with destroying the nuclear mechs known as Metal Gears

Leon S. Kennedy Solid Snake  
Mercworx Sniper Close Range Stun Knife  
Silver Ghost Mid Range Heckler &amp; Koch MK23 Mod 0  
Steyr TMP Long Range MAC-11  
Mine Thrower Special Weapons M67 Grenades

Stealth: 81

Brutality: 79

Accuracy: 92

CQC Skill: 92

Intelligence: 89  
X-Factors

Stealth: 90

Brutality: 77

Accuracy: 90

CQC Skill: 94

Intelligence: 95

Leon Kennedy has been sent on a crucial mission by the president. The secret service has grown weary of a certain super soldier whom they believe wants to undermine the US Army's new mechanized warfare project. The CIA has discovered that the target, codenamed Solid Snake, is staying in a cheap motel on the outskirts of New York City.

Leon, armed to the teeth with his personal weapons of choice, carefully sneaks into the motel at midnight. He quickly checks the information loaded onto his smartphone and establishes that Snake is in room 10. He leans his Mine Thrower against a wall in the lobby, slides his knife into his shoulder sheath, slings his TMP across his shoulder, and flicks the laser on his handgun on. He approaches room 10 and kicks the door in. He sees the oh so familiar form of a hand grenade on the ground and dives down the hall.

The bomb explodes, blowing the room to pieces. A piece of frag hits Leon, but his tactical vest keeps it from causing serious damage. Besides the scratch left by the frag, the only other injuries he receives are bruises from flying debris. Snake pushes a panel of the ceiling out and fires a few blind shots at Leon. He misses, and Kennedy jumps to his feet and starts firing into the ceiling. Another grenade falls from the hole in the ceiling. Leon grabs it and throws it through a window. Leon hears a quiet noise down a hallway and sneaks down it. He passes his laser over the whole room. Then, he sees another laser that isn't his own. Snake fires three more shots at Leon's head, but Leon smashes himself through a door and dives into a room, dodging them but dropping his Silver Ghost in the process. He flicks the lights on and pulls his TMP off his hip. He jumps to his feet, pulls the bolt back on his machine pistol, and carefully peers down the hallway. Snake is nowhere to be seen. He makes it to the end of the hallway and Snake steps out and fires at him with his MAC-11. Leon returns fire, but is too late and Snake has left. Leon is hit by somewhere around 10 rounds in the torso and left arm. The tiny .380 rounds fail to pierce Leon's armor, but they do manage to break one of the bones in his left arm. Leon rounds the corner in pain and finds Snake's discarded empty weapons.

Snake drops from behind Leon and tries to take his TMP, but Leon throws it across the room and elbows Snake in the face, the shockwaves causing incredible pain to his broken arm. Leon pivots, draws his knife, and slashes Snake's vest open. "Let's go, Erect D**k" Leon growls. Snake smirks and draws his own knife. Mr. Kennedy lunges forward and Snake parries and counters with a ill-aimed shoulder swipe meant for the throat. Leon slashes at Snake's armpit, going for an artery, but only shreds Snake's clothes. Snake grabs Leon's broken arm and snaps the other bone, then stabs Leon's knife arm and shocks it. Leon's training and survival instinct kicks in and he keeps the knife in his arm despite the pain. He then pulls his broken arm out of Snake's hold violently, setting it, and stabs Snake in the stomach. He follows this up with a neck snapping shot to the lower jaw that sends Snake across the hall. Finally, he picks up Snake's dropped knife and stabs him in the back of the head, then activates the shock feature for good measure.

"This is Hunnigan. Leon, are you OK? You haven't checked in in a while." "I'm alive Hunnigan, but that f**cker was a tough one. Broke my arm and tore my vest the hell up. But I still got the last laugh. Mission Accomplished.

Winner: Leon S. Kennedy

Snake is a capable fighter and gunner, but stealth is his strong point. Leon's superior direct combat abilities, better weapons, and knife fighting skills granted him his victory.


	87. Chapter 87

Wolverine vs Naruto

Wolverine:

Comic Wolverine

Fighting Style:

Wolverine knows every martail arts in the world and has trained with the CIA.

Powers/Abilities:

Second greatest healing factor and animal instincts, also superhuman strength and speed. Also has bone claws

Weapons:

His adamatium claws

X-Factor:

With his healing facot and adamantium skeleton fracture Wolverine is practically unkillable

Naruto:

Normal naruto-render

Fighting style:

Naruto has learned Taijutsu and Ninjustu

Powers/Abilities:

Naruto has master many Jutsu from normal transformations to Tailed Beast Rasengan.

Weapons:

Kunai, Shuriken, Smoke bomb and exploding notes.

Battleground

Loction: Forest of Death

Naruto goes into the Forest of Death after hearing strange attacks happening in these area's. Naruto remembers the last time he was here how he almost got eaten alive by a gaint snake, so Naruto keeps his guard up. Above Naruto Wolverine hid in the trees, looking at Naruto. Before he was chase by some Ninja's from another clan for no reason, Wolverine believes Naruto is one of those ninja's. Wolverine then jump out of the trees and took outs his claws ready to end Naruto life.

Naruto saw the ambush and quickly avoided it by using smoke. Wolverine may not see Naruto but he can smell him and he knows Naruto is out of the smoke. When the smoke had gone out Naruto used his Shuriken and threw them at Wolverine. Wolverine blocked them with his arms and took them out of his skin which quickly healed. He then started swinging his claws at Naruto and was able to cut him. Naruto was cut in the arm pretty badly but was still able to use it.

He then used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and in seconds hundreds of Naruto appeared all around Wolverine. Then the all jump at Wolverine and each used the Kunai Knife. Wolvrine was slicing each one in halfs and killing them quickly. The real Naruto then used Rasengan and came behind Wolverine and got him in the back of the head. Wolverine fell face first to the ground as the Rasengan hit his skull. Wolverine then got mad and went feral mode as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was then killing the Clones rather quickly then before as he he jump from left to right killing each of them in half. Naruto couldn't believe he took a Rasengan to the back of the head and lived. He then used Wind Release Rasenshuriken which is more powerful then your average Rasengan. He then charge it up to max its power making sure it would kill Wolverine this time. He then ran in full speed and got Wolverine by his back. Wolverine fell down once again but had a hard time coming back up, for the force on that last move was almost as strong as Hulk's punch. He then got up and said That all you got bub. He said as he fought the real Naruto. Naruto dodge all of Wolverine's moves and found an opening by his neck. He then took out the Kunai Knife and stabbed Wolverine at the neck, only to see it ruto was shocked as his weapon broke, by doing so Wolverine stabbed Naruto in his chest.

He then tosed his body to the floor and left it there. Naruto seconds away from death felt a force that he remembered last time when Sasuke killed s was the Nine Tail Fox as it quickly healed Naruto wounds and came into play. Naruto was in 1 tail. Wolverine was a bit shock but didn't care, for this time he wasn't going to be careless for this time he was going for the head. Naruto used his Tailed Beast Chakra Arms annd grabbed Wolverine quickly before he could react to it. Naruto then tried to crush him, but Wolverine Adamantium wasn't that easy to crush. So Naruto slammed his body against and through each and every tree the forest had to offer. Wolverine then broke through and ran towards Naruto in rage. Naruto ran towards Wolverine so faster Wolverine miss his attack. Naruto then used Rasengan once again but at Wolverines heart, as he did that Wolverine stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto jump back and got into his 6 tail rather quickly. Wolverine was starting to wonder how to kill this kid?!

Naruto now in 6 tails stood there waiting for Wolverine to attack him. Wolverine has fought long enough to know this demon was trying to bait him into a trap, so Wolverine decided to let the demon believe Wolverine was going with his plan. The 6 tail fox Naruto then raised his arms as he was breaking the ground and lifting up the rocks. He then threw them at Wolverine, Wolverine was dodging each one except one. That one slammed Wolverine against the floor, but it didn't hurt him only let some cuts here and there. The 6 tail fox then used its tailed beast ball on Wolverine which burned him into dust... or so the 6 tailed believe. Naruto went to find the body, but shaw nothing more but few skin and bones. Believing Wolverine was dead Naruto turned his back to leave, only to have Wolverine stand up and cut off Naruto head quickly killing both Naruto and The Nine Tail Fox.

Winner Wolverine: I knew Wolverine could kill Naruto, but the question was could he kill the Naruto while in Nine Tail form. It seems that almost every episode they where close to killing him, but nevered finish him off. So Winner is Wolverine


	88. Chapter 88

Indiana Jones! World famous archaeologist known for traveling the globe, defending ancient artifacts, and a dashing fedora vs. Two-Face! Once Gotham's district attorney, now a cold-blooded criminal obsessed with duality, and the number 2. WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Backgrounds

Indiana Jones: He was born under the name Henry Walton Jones Jr. on July 1, 1899. As a toddler, he loved playing around with his Alaskan Malamute Husky, named Indiana. The two bonded so well that he later adopted the name for himself. From 1908 to 1910, Indy's parents, both college professors took him along on their world-wide lecture. Throughout this trip, Indiana explored the exotic land's and had many adventures of his own. In 1916 he joined the military and helped the fight in the Mexican Revolution and then World War I. As he grew up, he became a professor like his parents, at Marshall College. He still travels the world searching for ancient relics and artifacts. He is responsible for finding the Ark of the Covenant, the Sankara Stones, the Holy Grail, The Crystal Skull of Akator, and even discovered the city of Atlantis. Throughout his adventures he encounters natives, guardians, and others in pursuit of treasure, which he often battles, all around the globe.

Two-Face: As a child, Harvey lived a horrible life with an abusive, alcoholic father, and struggles with bipolar disorder and medical paranoia. He later on became Gotham's youngest district attorney at age 26, and nicknamed "Apollo" for his perfect image. He, commissioner James Gordon, and Batman form an alliance against crime to fight against the Maroni gang, crime lords of Gotham. In doing so, another criminal, Carmine Falcone, has assistant district attorney fields splash sulfuric acid at Dent's face, disfiguring the left side into a monstrous half of a face. This then lead to a life of crime for Dent, often seeking revenge on people of his past. Dent always carries his silver dollar coin with him. with one side having a disfigured face, the other clean, much like Dent's appearance. He flips it to make many life decisions, including in crime. Arkham Asylum doctors try to stop his obsession with the coin by giving him a die, for 6 options, and eventually a tarot deck, giving a total of 78 options. The treatment failed, and Dent went back to the coin toss, and his life of crime. He often involves the number 2 in his crimes (ex. robbing $2,000,000 from the Second Gotham National Bank).

Weapons  
Indiana Jones Weapons Two-Face  
Machete Close Range: Stiletto Knife

Colt-Python Revolver  
Mid Range: Dual .22 Semiautomatics  
Lewis Automatic Machine Gun Long Range: Tommy Gun  
RPG-7 Rocket Launcher Explosive Weapons: Poison Gas Grenade  
Bull Whip Special Weapons: Double Barrel shotgun

-Traveled the world starting at age 11, battled many enemies

-Military Experience  
X-factor:

-Hand to Hand combat training from Batman

-Expert marksman, trained by Deadshot  
Ophidiophobic, terribly afraid of snakes Weaknesses: Obsessed with the number 2, must make his decisions through flipping his coin.

== Battle==

[1][2][3][4] Indiana Jones's Crew

[5][6][7][8] Two-Face Gang

Deep within an old German salt mine, Two-Face and his 4 thugs dig away at the walls with pick axes and shovels. Suddenly, one thug here's a thunk when he hits the rock. He found it. He signals Two-Face and the rest of the gang over, and they all help dig there until they reveal a large wooden chest. As they pull it out, a grin spreads across Two-Face. There it is. As he lays his fingers down on the lock to open the chest, a loud CRACK echoes through the cave. Indiana Jones, bull whip in hand, with four crew mates by his side, says " Ahhh Two-Face... I knew I'd find you here, looking for stolen World War Two Nazi art."

"Jones. You son of a b*tch. Get 'em boys." Two-Face's thugs grab and snap up their Tommy Guns and immediately begin spray firing the mine shaft. Indy and his crew duck for cover, but one crew mate is too late, and drop's to the ground dead. [9] The thugs and Two-Face head forward, out of the mine shaft, looking for Indy's crew. They appear to be nowhere, until one pops up from behind a rock with his Lewis Machine Gun and riddles a thug with bullets. [10] one of Indy's crew mates sneaks into the mine shaft, in attempt to steal back the Nazi art. Indy and the other crew mate stay outside, and hide out behind a large boulder. Two-Face and his men split up, sending one toward the mine shaft, and the other climbs up the mountain with Two-Face, in search of Indy. The Two-Face thug down at the mine shaft takes out his flash light, and searches the cavern entrance. He then takes out his double barrel shotgun, opens the hinge, then loads two shots in. He slowly creeps in, carefully looking for anyone. He then hears footsteps down the tunnel, swings, then fires, only to miss. He then feels a slice at his ankles and yells out in pain. Indy's crew mate holds a machete in his hand, and just swung at the thug. He then holds the machete up at the thug's neck, prepared to slit his throat. But then the thug pulls out his gas grenade, pulls the pin, and let's the toxic gas pour all throughout the room, choking both Indy's crew mate and Two-Face's thug. They faint to ground, and the machete clangs upon the rock. [11][12] Meanwhile, up the mountain, Indiana and his surviving crew mate hide behind a massive rock. The crew mate peeks around the corner, to see Two-Face and his final thug crawling up the hill. The crew mate signals Indy and picks up an RPG-7 and loads it with the grenade, stands up, aims, and fires towards Two-Face. Two-Face and his thug look up, to see the rocket flying right towards them. In a matter of milliseconds, Two-Face ducks and rolls away, but the unfortunate thug is blown to pieces, his own blood and guts raining upon his master. [13] Two-Face quickly jumps up from the ground, covered in blood, and whips out his dual .22 semi-auto pistols and fires them at Indy and his crew mate, while the crew mate pulls out his Colt-Python revolver and fires, unfortunately, Two-Face has a much better shot, and a bullet only brushes by his shoulder while he nails the crew mate in the heart with a bullet. [14] It's down to Indy and Two-Face. Two-Face stares at Indy, his disgusting mutilated face giving a slight scare to Indy. Two-Face lifts up his pistol, aims at Indy, then his silver dollar coin, flips it, but right as it flips up into the air, Indy cracks his whips, strangles Two-Face's ankle, and yanks away, causing Two-Face to tumbles onto his back, and drop the coin. "NOOOOOO!" He yells in agony, distraught from what just happened. He then clicks open his stiletto, and swings at Indy, but the knife is way too short to reach. Indy then stomps on Two-Face's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and the knife out of his hand. Then Indy tackles Two-Face, smashes his elbow onto his enemy's already screwed-up face, then wraps his whip around his neck, pulls as hard as he can, then Two-Face takes his final breath, and chokes to death. Just to be sure, Indy takes Two-Face's stiletto and stabs him in the chest, then walks back toward the cave.[15] "Not this time Two-Face. Not ever..."

Winner: Indiana Jones. Although Two-Face had great weapons, It was Indy's far superior experience that brought him on top.


	89. Chapter 89

The Joker Gang comprised of various members at varying times. Five small-time criminals served under the Joker in the robbery of Gotham National Bank, four of which were methodically or accidentally killed off in the heist. The Joker himself posed as one of his thugs, going by the call-sign Bozo. Going by one of the people involved, Grumpy's response about splitting it up into six shares instead of five, the heist wasn't the first time where Joker disguised himself as one of his own thugs when they participated in a crime of some sort.

Another group of the Joker's thugs crashed a fund raiser for new D.A., Harvey Dent. Outside one of the Joker's thugs tried to ambush Bruce Wayne, but Wayne easily defeated him. Also, the thugs (including the Joker) fought Batman, but made a speedy escape after throwing Rachel Dawes out of a shattered window. There were seven members of the Party Thugs.

Before Commissioner Loeb's funeral, the Joker and his thugs kidnapped some Honor Guards who were to be at the funeral and took their guns and uniforms to assasinate Mayor Garcia. They tied up the real Honor Guards in Melvin White's apartment. At the funeral, the Joker shot Lieutenant Gordon, who got in front of the Mayor. The Joker and his thugs escaped, while Thomas Schiff was shot in the leg and kidnapped by Harvey Dent. There are at least 6 members.

They are led by the Joker himself for the purposes of this battle.

Category: Weapon(s):

Close Range: Joker's switchblade, S&amp;W Model 15, Glock 17 (semi-auto and full-auto variants)

Mid Range: Sawn-off Remington 870, MAC-10

Long Range: M1 Garand

Special/Explosive Weapons: Norinco Type 69 rocket launcher, M67 hand grenades, school bus

The Woodbury Army (represented by the Fury o' the Desert)

The Woodbury Army is a massive group of armed Woodbury citizens rounded together by The Governor in order to kill Rick Grimes' group for the prison, and for his own personal vengeance against the group. Little is known about The Woodbury Army prior to the apocalypse. The Governor has stated that a few were veterans of the military.

The Woodbury Army practices martial law and extreme discipline in their fight against the growing number of walkers that infest the area. They also engage in covert hit-and-run operations against unsuspecting survivors in order to maintain ammunition and other precious supplies - most notoriously, they ambushed members of the US military and, after having killed all operational personnel, raided the camp for supplies.

After Rick Grimes' group made a rescue effort to recover one of their captured members, the Woodbury Army gears up for an assault on Rick Grimes' prison. The actual attack is somewhat anticlimactic, as the frightened citizen-soldiers panic under fire and retreat. Many are massacred by an enraged Governor in the aftermath of the failed attack, and the few survivors are forced to turn to join Rick Grimes' group to survive.

They are led by the Governor himself for the purposes of this battle.

Category: Weapon(s):

Close Range: The Governor's bowie knife, Beretta 92FS

Mid Range: Ithaca 37, MP5K

Long Range: M14

Special/Explosive Weapons: DefTech 37 mm grenade launcher, Browning M2HB mounted machine gun, National Guard HMMWV

X-Factors

NOTE: The X-Factor analysis presented below is NOT set in stone. They only serve as a rough guideline for users unfamiliar with either of the warriors represented.

Consider these following X-Factors when casting your vote:

Psychological Warfare

Which warrior is more mentally susceptible to the other's attacks? Keep in mind both of these warriors are masters of psychological warfare, so expect the winner in this category to have a very marginal victory.

Joker Gang 85 / Woodbury Army 83

Although both warriors are intimidating and ruthless in the battle space, the Joker's main driving goal in combat is pure anarchy, which makes his unpredictability that much more the terrifying. The Governor still has outward goals for the security and protection of his town, so his displays of torture are reserved for true threats.

Strategy

Which warrior can form a more solid game-plan beforehand, and which warrior is more adaptable to changing their plans if things go south?

Joker Gang 69 / Woodbury Army 73

Neither team of warriors are expert strategists, but the Woodbury Army's greater discipline and organization allows them to fall back and regroup if taken by surprise, while the Joker's plan of chaos and disarry can negatively affect his men as well as the enemy.

Combat Experience

Which warrior has more experience fighting other combat-capable warriors?

Joker Gang 67 / Woodbury Army 76

The Joker Gang's greatest foray into true combat is against unsuspecting security guards, or in extreme cases, SWAT teams - and of course, Batman. Against a combat-prepared warrior, they tend to become disorganized. The Woodbury Army, on the other hand, can hold their own - at least for a time - against a foe of equal strength.

Endurance

Which warrior can sustain physical damage for a longer amount of time before giving in?

Joker Gang 78 / Woodbury Army 72

Although certain members of the Woodbury Army - notably the Governor, Martinez, and Merle - are very tough and spirited, most of the soldiers are simple citizens who are fighting to protect themselves from the walkers. As evidenced by their assault on the prison, they cannot stand up to much resistance. The Joker Gang, meanwhile, is driven by a mad drive for money and insanity, and, led by the Joker, often fight to the death.

Intelligence

Which warrior is more intelligent in the battle space? Which warrior will be able to figure out their foe and exploit their weaknesses first?

Joker Gang 74 / Woodbury Army 73

It's very close, but because the Woodbury Army of citizen-soldiers is more susceptible to fear, they may have a harder time standing up to the Joker's borderline terrorism than the Joker Gang will resisting their overwhelming firepower.

Creativity

Which warrior will be able to use the environment and any other X-Factors in the area to their advantage more successfully?

Joker Gang 88 / Woodbury Army 74

The Woodbury Army has proven to be somewhat flexible in creating ambushes, but the vast majority of their strategy involves frontal assaults. Meanwhile, the Joker is a genius when it comes to mental warfare, and he can turn the fears of the Woodbury citizens against them in the battle space.

Weapon Use

Which warrior is more skilled in the usage of their weapons?

Joker Gang 80 / Woodbury Army 87

The Joker Gang is certainly familiar with the use of firearms, but the Woodbury Army trains with their weapons and uses them on a nearly daily basis against the walkers that wander too close to the town.

Brutality

Which warrior is more physically brutal in the battle space?

Joker Gang 90 / Woodbury Army 86

Although the Governor and his henchmen can be quite brutal, the Woodbury Army as a whole isn't a bloodthirsty group of savages. The Joker and his men, on the other hand, can be downright sadistic at times and orchestrate their attacks for maximum loss of life and terror.

Battle

The makeshift walls of Woodbury stand imposing in the dark of the night, masking the flickering orange glow of the bonfire that crackles within. The lone guards quietly keeping watch are the only residents of the fortified town not present in front of the fire, cheering as two men in the sand pit before them scuffle. Decomposed corpses strain at their chains, groaning feebly and waving their rotting arms sluggishly. These walkers are restrained and have their lower jaws and fingernails removed - they pose no threat. But the spectacle is magnificent. Merle Dixon shuffles back, a bared, savage snarl twisted across his lips, as he locks eyes with Cesar Martinez. Merle rushes forward and slams his fist into Martinez's stomach, who stumbles back and falls to the approval of the crowd. Merle plants a boot victoriously on Martinez's chest and holds his handless arm over his throat, the bayonet attachment hovering delicately. Martinez looks up and flinches as Merle drives the bayonet into the sand next to his neck.

"Merle wins!"

Merle helps his friend to his feet and they run back and forth through the arena, waving their arms and striking poses to the adoration of the spectators. It is a crisp and clear night, and in the midst of the happy Woodbury citizens sits an even happier Philip Blake - the leader of the town. Woodbury is his creation, lovingly crafted and even more lovingly maintained through deception and brutality. But Blake feels no shame or sorrow - it is a necessary evil, the men he has killed and the walkers he has captured, necessary to maintain the peaceful facade that his town represents. It is order from chaos. It is peace from violence. It is a paradise in hell.

And that is why Philip Blake is the Governor.

***

The pale, thin man hunched over the table and looked up with his eyes, rather than his head, staring into the empty-eyed clown masks planted on each of his henchmen's faces. His face was smeared with messy white makeup, his mouth outlined with a streak of bloody red facepaint. He licked his lips with a slight twitch of his eye and placed his hands on the table, on the crudely-outlined map that detailed the surrounding area. "This is the east wall," he said. "Only a few lightly-armed guards patrol this wall, at least as far as our observations have uncovered. It would be easy to infiltrate through there." The clown-masked thugs nodded in agreement, and turned to load up their weapons and equipment. "But - " the man said. "This is the north wall. And it is strongly fortified," he said matter-of-factly. "They won't expect an attack from armed men to come from there." He pointed down at the map once more, before snatching it up in his gloved fist and tearing it in half. "And a surprise attack comes best in plain sight."

"Hey boss," one of the clowns asked, casually slinging his rifle across his shoulder. "Why don't we just sneak in and take out the big bad of the town that way?"

The man snapped his head over to the clown and stared through violently angry eyes. Just as suddenly, he burst out with maniacal, uncontrolled laughter - and as he laughed, he approached his henchman. The laughing stopped as he reached the man, and with one hand cupped his head and in the other brought up a switchblade to the man's neck. "Why don't we just sneak in?" the man said in a dangerously low voice. "Why don't we just sneak in? Why don't we just do everything the easy way, why don't we?" He threw the thug to the ground and slipped his knife back into his vest. "Are there any more questions?" the man asked.

Silence.

"Good. Let me make one thing explicitly clear here, boys. Just because it's my name doesn't mean I'm always a joker."

***

"What is it now, Milton?" The Governor sighed and slowed his powerful stride to an impatient shuffle as his friend jogged to catch up to him.

Milton's eyes shone with excitement, and he trembled giddily as he spoke. "Sir - I've made that breakthrough we've been waiting for. You - you've gotta see it to believe it!" He gestured rapidly with his hands. "C'mon, it's back at the lab!"

The experiment room was a messily-cluttered warehouse, lined with rows of tables covered in papers and several complicated operating devices. At the center of the room lay a frail old man, restrained by straps to a bed. He looked dead.

"Mr. Coleman had just passed away a few minutes ago," Milton spoke rapidly in his excitement. "I have the experiment all set up. I played the music I always played when I asked him the questions, and I had the lights to the same low intensity, and th - "

"Get on with it Milton," the Governor rumbled. "We don't have all day."

"Er - yes, sir. Well, he reanimated but responded to my questions!"

The Governor looked Milton directly in the eye and gripped him fimly on the shoulder. "Tell me now, man, what did you ask him? What did he say?"

"It's not what he said, sir, it's what he did. Come." Milton squirmed out of the Governor's grasp and bounced over to the bedside. He took a deep breath to calm himself and bent over the dead body. "Mr. Coleman?" Milton asked. The body groaned and turned its head to look at Milton.

"Raise your right hand if you recognize any of these statements. Your name is Michael Coleman."

The man gave a raspy breath and his index finger twitched on his right hand. Milton held up a picture of a woman. "This is your wife of forty-three years, Betty Coleman." The man trembled as his entire palm lifted off of the bedspread for the tiniest fraction of a second. "Now please, cough, if you understand the words I am saying to you." Coleman gave a short, hacking spray that sounded more like a wheeze than a true cough. Milton paused to look at the Governor. "This is only the beginning," he said. "I mean, this is the breakthrough I've been waiting for! What I need now is further time to establish - "

The Governor held up his hand and silenced Milton. His tone of voice was quietly restrained but urgent. "Get Penny."

***

Halfway there, the Governor thought. I can't run fast enough... halfway there. My Penny, my Penny, my Penny. Dusk had started to descend upon Woodbury once more, aggravating the walkers roaming outside the walls. The guards stood silent, well aware that the gunshot taken to kill one walker would attract many, many more.

The Governor was at the door to his apartment building when a massive explosion tore through the quiet night sky and shook the very ground. The road itself cracked from the force of the blast, and the Governor was thrown to the ground, Milton falling a few yards behind him. They were both showered in broken glass from the windows going out across the street. Screams pierced the air at the same time as automatic gunfire. "Oh damn, not now! Not now!" The Governor sat straight up to avoid further glass and unholstered his Beretta handgun. "Milton, get inside! Get inside now!"

Joker Gang: RedRedRedRedRedRedRed

Woodbury Army: BlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

"Martinez, what the hell is going on?" the Governor shouted loudly over the din. His second-in-command was backing up from the now-destroyed north section of the wall, peering down the sights of his MP5k. Not looking away from his gun, he replied, "There are some crazy b*** tryin' to bust in through the wall, sir! They drove a school bus right up to the wall and blasted away at it with a rocket launcher!"

Behind them, a Humvee roared out with a Woodbury soldier manning a Browning mounted machine gun, who fired a heavy stream of fire into the wreckage. "Cease fire, cease fire!" shouted the Governor. "Martinez, take a man and go check it out." Martinez darted forward into the smoke.

"I want men stationed at every perimeter," the Governor ordered his men. "Make sure whoever these terrorists are, they don't get in or get out without my say. Stay strong, we'll come out on top. And if you're a civilian, stay inside!" The Governor watched as his military sprang into action, and he gave a wary glance over his shoulder before he headed back into his apartment to check on Penny.

On the other side of the smoke, the Joker lowered his empty rocket launcher and reached behind him to grab a new warhead from one of his henchmen. The school bus driver was backing the behemoth of a vehicle up, loaded with three other Joker thugs, ready to attack the now-undefended eastern wall sector. Joker's policy was chaos, and he was systematically employing it, one strike at a time.

"Y'see, it's all a matter of public view - public opinion," the Joker commented to his henchman as he reloaded the rocket launcher. "This... this... uh, Governor, he's a normal man just like you and I. Well, maybe not like myself... but he susceptible to fear and shock like the rest of you. And he has to answer to the fears of his people as well. All I have to do..." The Joker paused, aiming blindly into the smoke, and fired the rocket launcher. The explosive warhead streaked into the town and tore up the road. "All I have to do," he continued, "is make that facade of safety and order come crashing down. It worked in Gotham, y'know, and it'll work here too!" Before the thug could answer, though, he took a round to the torso and fell on his back, hard, grunting in pain.

"Let me help you out there, buddy." The Joker offered his hand, and as he pulled the injured thug up, plunged his switchblade into the man's chest. Red "That's better, isn't it?"

Martinez and a Woodbury soldier peered through the dissipating smoke and spotted the Joker thugs advancing, firing their submachine guns at fleeing civilians as they advanced. "Get that guy," Martinez pointed at one of the clowns, and the Woodbury soldier obediently rattled off several rounds from his MP5. This small-arms fire was quickly drowned out by the massive "thump-thud-thump-thud" of heavy machine gun rounds tearing through the air from the Browning machine gun, mounted on the back of the Humvee. One of the Joker thugs was torn to pieces, flipping sideways through the air as the heavy machine gun rounds ripped through his torso and out his back. Red "Rally behind the Humvee! Get these a*** outta Woodbury!" Martinez shouted. Two more Woodbury soldiers took cover behind the Humvee, firing their M14s at the faltering Joker thugs. The clown-masked mercenaries cowered in terror behind a shattered wall section, the machine gun pinging off the side of the road next to them. One of the thugs took a piece of broken road kicked up into his arm and fell back, exposed, into the road.

"There's a guy fallin' out in the open." Martinez shouted.

"Yeah, I got 'im!" the gunner replied, swinging the barrel over to dispatch of the injured clown. Suddenly, another rocket sped out from the smoke and slammed into the front of the Humvee. The vehicle went up in flames and crashed on its side, killing the gunner and two of the Woodbury soldiers taking cover next to it. BlueBlueBlue Martinez ducked and flinched at the noise of steel grinding on steel and shouted in pain as the wave of heat rushed over him from the blast. The Joker rushed out, abandoning his rocket launcher and firing his M1 rifle. Seeing the Humvee destroyed, his men sprung up from cover and joined the firing. Martinez took cover behind the destroyed Humvee, switching magazines in his submachine gun, silently praying as the Joker's salvoes whizzed past the wrecked vehicle.

***

The Governor rushed down the street to his apartment, his pistol drawn and loaded. Only one guard stood at the eastern wall sector, and upon seeing the Governor, shouted out in terror. "What's going on? Are we under attack?" The Governor gave a half-glance up to the guard, luckily spotting the headlights of the bus as they came into view. The guard was not as lucky, and as the bus plowed through the barricade, the Woodbury citizen tumbled off of their perch and lay still on the hard pavement. Three men in clown masks poured out of the bus and spotted the Governor, who drew his pistol and fired smartly at one of the attackers. The round slammed into his upper chest, shattering the clavicle and sending bone fragment flying onto the men behind him. Red "I don't give a damn who you a*** are!" the Governor roared, spit flying from his mouth in rage. "Get the hell out of Woodbury! Get the hell out of my town!" He fired again, hitting one of the men in the leg. He slid down the steps of the bus and moaned, grabbing the wound. The last Joker thug ran back into the bus and took cover behind one of the seats, popping up near one of the windows, firing his Glock pistol randomly in fear. The Governor rushed forward, grabbed the injured Joker thug, and ripped off his mask. The man's pale face was devoid of color as he lost blood, but it was contorted with fear. "Please, man, listen, it's the boss, he's controlling and - " The Governor slammed his boot down on the man's face, smashing his nose and splattering his face red. The man shrieked in agony seconds before the Governor unsheathed his Bowie knife and mashed his midsection into a bloody pulp. Red Leaping into the bus, the Governor, shirt and face covered in the blood of his victims, eyed down the last Joker thug, who fled to the back of the bus and tried to kick down the emergency exit. Turning, he pointed the pistol at the Governor, but he had spent his magazine. "No, please, pl - " He was thrown to the floor of the bus and kicked violently in the ribs. Struggling to get up, he was stomped again before being hauled to his feet and having his face smashed into the bus window, cracking the glass and cutting his face. Shaking with pain and sobbing, the Joker thug received a headbutt and a knee to the groin before the Governor finally squeezed a rage-fueled fist around the man's neck, lifting him up against the roof while repeatedly stabbing him in the torso. Red As soon as the man's muffled chokes of pain and fear had subsided into a wretched gurgling, the Governor dropped his body and took one deep breath before he kicked out the emergency exit in one blow and leaped out. Already, walkers were starting to convene on Woodbury by the dozens, but the Governor stared through them all.

Running back into the town, he sped past shops and houses before reaching the street of his apartment.

***

The Joker and his last remaining thug had pressed forward, keeping Martinez pinned down behind the destroyed Humvee. They approached the wreck and the Joker held up a hand, bringing his henchman to a halt. "Grenade," he said, holding out a hand. Receiving the hand-held explosive, the Joker pulled the pin, licked his lips, and lobbed it on the other side of the vehicle. "Now I want you to listen to this noise, okay?" The explosion was small but precise. "That is the sound of a man as he dies..." The Joker's sadistic analysis died in his throat as he looked for Martinez's corpse in the crater. It was not to be found.

"He's over there boss!" the thug shouted, firing his MAC-10 wildly. The shots went far and high and missed as Martinez disappeared around the corner. The Joker dropped his M1 rifle and readied his shotgun. "Let's go get 'im." The Joker thug made a quick switch of magazines, the empty one clattering on the broken street as flames and smoke curled up into the hazy night sky. Several walkers had approached the town and wandered aimlessly through the streets.

***

"Merle! Merle!"

"What the hell is goin' on Martinez?"

Merle jogged over to Martinez as he slumped down by the walker pits, hoping that the scent of the rotting corpses would keep the stream of zombies invading Woodbury away from his current location.

"Where's the

"No time man... some sick clown b***'s runnin' this place and doin' whatever the hell he feels like. He's got his cronies dressed up like him. I wanna take out their boss and crack down on them before Woodbury falls to pieces." Martinez made an exhausted gesture with his hand in the general direction of the Joker's henchman as he casually approached. A Woodbury soldier peered cautiously around a piece of debris, aiming with his M14, but the Joker thug was faster and blasted a chunk of the concrete away with his shotgun. A second shot tore half of the Woodbury soldier's chest open. Blue

"S***! This guy means business." Merle raised his bayonet arm and nodded to Martinez. "Look, distract Bozo the Clown over there and I'll get the drop on 'im."

Martinez stood up and popped off a few shots from his MP5. "Come on over here, clown boy! I've got a bullet with your name on it!" The Joker thug's catcalls echoed across the empty town as he jogged over toward Martinez. Whipping out his pocket knife, the clown tackled Martinez and slashed at his cheek. The wound was superficial but painful, and Martinez yelled as he bit down on the Joker thug's arm. Merle leaped out from the shadows and plunged his bayonet into the exposed side of the Joker thug, twisting the blade in between his ribs. The clown-masked invader screamed but kept the knife in his hand and stabbed Martinez in the stomach. Merle snarled as he grabbed the Joker henchman and threw him to the sand in the walker pit, stabbing him again in the midsection. Red Leaving the man for dead, Merle turned and rushed to Martinez's slumped and injured body.

***

The Governor rushed into his apartment and found the door already open. Panic surged through his body in a deadly wave of adrenaline as he leaped into the room. The furniture was kicked over and shattered glass covered the floor. His boots crunched over the tiny shards as he heard a singsong voice emanate from Penny's room.

"Penny!" he roared, unsheathing his Bowie knife in one hand and pointing with his Beretta in the other.

The Joker sat in the Governor's chair, Penny's zombie sitting on the floor next to him, the bag over her head and her arms restrained in chains. "PENNY!" the Governor roared. He pointed the pistol at the Joker. "Who the hell are you?" He kicked the Joker in the ribs, hard. The clown fell to the floor and laughed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"We're going to talk a while, Governor," the Joker said. "I've got a grenade there in your lovely zombie daughter's hands - luckily for... well, luckily for all of us, I suppose, I've got her grip tied tight around the grenade with some handy wire. Otherwise... well..." the Joker broke off in a chuckle. "Well... we wouldn't be sitting here, would we?"

"You're a dead man, clown. Let my daughter go now!" The Governor yelled.

"Relax, relax. Why don't we sit down and watch some of your television, mister Governor?" The Joker said before revealing the Governor's collection of floating walker heads. The Joker let out a chuckle, "Y'know, you can say I've done some bad things," The Joker paused and chuckled some more. "But I've never done something like this."

"You shut the hell up and let Penny go!" The Governor yelled, his grip on his pistol tightening.

"Penny? Penny, is that her name? Oooh, how sweet." The Joker asked, slowly stepping back. "People say I'm crazy, but what's really crazy is keeping this thing alive, don'tcha think?" The Joker paused, examining Phillip. "You can calm down now, Governor. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

"Please, just don't hurt her."

"No promises. BWAHAHA!"

The Joker pulled out his switchblade and stabbed the undead girl in the back of her head. He yanked out his knife and kicked her down.

"NO!" The Governor fired his gun, nothing coming out but a clicking noise. Phillip readied his knife and tackled the Joker before he could make a move, attempting to slit the clown's throat. The Joker was filled with glee and laughed knowing he broke the Governor. The clown raised his right arm and slashed at his attacker and dug into his shoulder with his in an attempt to get him off. The Governor let out a scream of pain as the Joker twisted his blade in Phillip's shoulder before pulling it out, blood squirting out of the wound. Phillip grabbed his shoulder in pain, and the Joker used this moment to push his attacker off of him.

"Well, where are you manners?" The Joker said as he got back on his feet, dusting off his suit. "I don't think you should have done that." The Joker muttered before kicking his foe on the floor. "No. You. Shoudn't. Have." With his kick, Phillip was coughing up blood and m*** in pain, nearly blacking out. Phillip heard and felt nothing until the sound of a door creaking open and the feeling of warm sun following greeted him. "I feel so bad for leaving, I don't want you without some company." The Joker mocked his weary adversary. "So, have fun with these guys!" The Joker slammed down the collection of walker heads, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the room, shards scattered throughout the apartment, and the decaying heads rolled around on the wet floor, still craving flesh.

***

"Hang in there, we're almost to Miltie's place." Merle said as he and Martinez made there way to the other part of town. "Well what the hell you stopping for, man!?" Martinez yelled, looking at Merle, stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the armed clown down the street. "Oh s***! OH S***!" Merle yelled leaped for cover with Martinez as bullets began to fly at them.

"S***! The f***'s got us! Hand me your fuckin' gun!" Merle yelled over the gun fire, going for Martinez's MP5. "S***, s***, s***!"

The gunfire seized, nothing out of coming out of the AKM except smoke and clicks. "Guess we'll just have to improvise..." The Joker muttered to himself, dropping the rifle down and arming his Glock once more.

Merle peered over cover and traded shots with the Joker, firing the MP5 at his oncoming opponent. The Joker also firing wildly with his Glock. Merle went back to cover and reloaded the gun, handing it back to Martinez. "Keep him occupied with you gun, when he comes close I'll let 'Lil Merle show him how it's done." Martinez nodded and peered his head out ready to fire, and the last thing he saw was a silver Glock 17 being aimed at him by a purple-coated man. Blood spattered, and a dead Martinez fell back. Blue

"AHHH! TAKE THIS M***!" Merle roared, leaping out of cover towards the Joker, who quickly retaliated with a punch to the face.

Merle fell back and wiped the blood from his face with his only hand, and looked back up to see the clown coming at him with a switchblade. The Joker grabbed Merle by his throat and slammed him up against a nearby building, waving his switchblade in Merle's face. Merle snarled, brought his bayonet-arm back, and thrusted it downward into the Joker's leg, twisting it savagely before pulling it out. Much to his surprise, the Joker made no reaction to the pain save for a brief chortle before repeatedly stabbing him in the chest. Merle hung viciously on to the clown's chest as the blade punched through his body. He's been through hell and back, no crazed clown gunman was going to kill this vet. Merle raised his bayonet up and slashed at the Joker's neck Severing the jokers head. Red.

Merle gets some medacial attition from the Governor's best medic and is on his feet in less than a week.

Winner Woodbury Army


	90. Chapter 90

This battle is match up based on the idea if the Aliens from the franchise 'Alien' were real and one of the potentional engagements that could happen if they were real, the Aliens have fought Colonial Marines but could they beat the USMC's elite special forces unit, lets find out.

Aliens!: Deadly predators from hunt and die for their queen.

.VS.

MARSOC!: The USMC's elite special operations unit whom are trained for a variety of combat.

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?  
Alien's use:  
Range: Weapon:  
Close: Claws  
Medium: Feet Claws  
Long: Tail  
X-factor: Although the aliens did not have the advantage of guns like the MARSOC operatives have, the aliens are capable of withstanding sevral bullets and have incredible speed and climbing ability.  
Alien vs. Predator (2004) - Alien

MARSOC' use:  
Range: Weapon:  
Close: MEU(SOC) and KA-BAR Knife  
Medium: M249 SAW and HK416  
Long: M14 DMR  
X-factor: Unlike their furturistic and fictional counter-parts, The Colonial Marines, MARSOC have recieved exceptional training in counter-terrorism and reconnaissance which bring skill in close quarters combat and stealth, aswell as this they have the advantage of guns which mean they can engage the Aliens whom are striken to using melee combat.

Battle

Two HMMWV's pull up outside a 3 level multi-storey car park, ahead of them is the entrance, the multi-storey is empty with the exception of a few cars as it is night time, eight MARSOC operators get out of the HMMWV's and gather around the first vehicle and the team leader. "Alright, this is where there have been reports of attacks on civilians, keep it tight and stay sharp, stick in a line behind me, two meters distance, let's go." The team walk in order lead by the team leader, followed by the two machine gunners, followed by the marksman then followed by the four riflemen.

They walk up the short flat hill up into the first car park, ahead of them seven large black figures are gathered around something about twelve meters away, "What the heck? Contact, sharpen up,this is it." whispered the team leader. The team stop and all drop to a crouch and watch the seven black figures in the dark, "Everyone get your eyes on, Marksman, up here", the marksman leaves his spot in the line and moves toward the team leader but as he does an Alien appears from the left of the line and grabs the machine gunner behind the team leader, the machine gunner screams as he is pulled away into the darkness Green and this alarmed all the black figures which are also Aliens, they turned away from the body they were feeding on and looked at the MARSOC operators, "Contact! Contact! The team leader shouted", the Operativess opened fire on the Aliens which scattered and sprinted at the team, as they sprinted an Alien takes several SAW bullets to it's chest and head and collapses Grey, but the aliens continued their charge, "Jesus! Get back! Get back!" the team leader shouts, the team leader stands up and began spraying his rifle, the other operators run toward a door to their right which had stairs up, one by one the operators run through the door and secure the start of the stairs, finally the team leader comes through the door and only in time as the Aliens reached the door seconds before it is closed.

The Aliens try to push open the door but three riflemen, the machine gunner and marksman hold the door shut, as the Aliens try to overpower the operators and get through the door, two aliens brake off from the group and climb outside the multi-storey window and up to next floor, they run through the door and down the stairs, however the team leader who is trying to think of a plan hears the Aliens coming down the stairs and raises his rifle, the other rifleman joined him in this. The Aliens charge down the stairs and reach the final few steps before they can see all the operators, one of the aliens leaps the final steps and lands on the rifleman crushing him before then mercilessly scratching his chest Green, this draws the attention of the machine gunner, he looks away from the door to the alien and they make eye contact, the alien charges at the machine gunner but he raises his SAW just in time and fires tearing the alien apart Grey. The other alien runs down the stairs toward the team leader, he pulls the trigger on his gun and two rounds come out of the gun before it clicks, the rounds hit the alien's chest but did not hinder it, the team leader throws down HK416 and draws his MEU pistol, he fires his entire magazine which hit the Alien in the head and it collapsed just centimetres before the leader Grey.

The Operatives holding the door start to be overpowered, the team leader picks up his HK416 and reloads it, "On a count of three we ditch the door and sprint up the steps, when we get too the next door, rifles and machine hold the stairs, marksman, check if the coast in clear, three, two, one, now!" The Operatives leave the door and sprint up the stairs and reach the door, the three riflemen stop at the stairs and wait until they hear aliens pile through the door, the team leader joins the riflemen and machinegunner and the marksman runs through the door and looks out toward the car park floor. It is dark and deserted and he notices a steep hill up to the roof floor , suddenly two aliens appear from the window, one leaps onto the Marksman and the other runs through the door, The aliens stormed up the stairs, the team fire and instantly cut down an alien Grey as they run up to stairs, however in the gun fire an Alien climbs up the wall under the last set of stairs and leaps into the group of Marines landing on two riflemen, the Alien bites digs it's tail into one of the riflemen on the floor Green then scratches another as he tries to get up Green,enraged by the sudden deaths of two of his comradres the machine gunner turns and fires, the SAW rounds overpower the Alien and it collapses filled with many bullet holes Grey, however suddenly a Alien storms through the door behind the team and scratches the machine gunner several times in the back he collapses and sucums to his wounds Green, the team leader and remaining rifleman turn and unload their current magazines into the Alien, ripping it apart Grey.

The marksman grabs the Alien's hands and it tries to scratch him and holds them back but he begins to be over-powered, the marksman release his grip on the Aliens right claw and dodges it's swipe before drawing his KA-BAR knife and digging it into the Alien's thought, it staggers back in pain, the Marksman gets up and raises his M14 DMR firing one round into it's head, the round goes straight though the Alien's head, killing it instantly Grey.

The marksman runs back through the door,"Follow me, we have to get out of here!" shouts the Marksman. The team leader and rifleman turn and sprint through the door and across the floor.

The team head up the hill to the roof floor,"We can call an EVAC chopper or some support or something" said the team leader, the team run to the middle of the roof car pack and drop to a crouch in the triangle position, the team leader puts his rifle on his back and fiddles with his radio but it does not work, the marksman turns to him and puts down his rifle to try and help but as he does an Alien climbs up from the floor below, it sprints at the team and whips the marksman in the head slicing his throat and sending him flying back Green, the rifleman turns to fire but he Alien swipes at him, slashing him across the face before grabbing his head and throwing him away Green, the team leader draws his KA-BAR knife and lunges at the Alien but the Alien whips him in the stomach with it's tail sending him flying back onto a car bonet.

The team leader coughs as he was winded, the Alien runs at him with its mouth open, ready to finish it's kill, the team leader pulls out his MEU pistol and shoots the Alien in the leg, it staggers to the floor just before the team leader then limps quickly toward him, it knocks away his pistol and trys to reach the team leaders chest, he puts up his legs to hold it back but it begins to overpower him, the team leader tries to get his HK416 off his back and with the last of his strength his pushed the Alien back and pulls the rifle off his backl, he pulls the rifle up and drives it into the Alien's open mouth as it runs at him again, "Drop dead you mother f-", he pulls the trigger and unloads his entire magazine into the Alien's head and it falls back dead Grey, he stumbles up and looks down on the body before raising his rifle in and roaring in victory.

Winner: MARSOC  
Expert's OpinionEdit

Although it was hard to determine the victor at the start, it is evident that with the advantage of weaponary and the ability to engage the aliens at range in combination with their training MARSOC are superior, although the aliens have speed and the ability to kill instantly with their swipes, they were just no match for MARSOC's weaponary such as the SAW, this was however a close match because MARSOC would have stood little chance without their weapons.


	91. Chapter 91

Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man: The Armored avenger and Billionaire Genius who now protects the world as Iron Man.

VS.

Vegeta: The Prince of all Sayians and arch-rival of Goku

WHO IS DEADLIEST!

Iron Man Armors up with Powers/Abilities

While Iron Man has no powers he replaces it with the use of High-teech body armor and has created many Iron Man suits that are used depending on the situation.

Extremis

Bleeding Edge

Suitcase Armor

The Hulkbuster

(These are the armor that will be used in Battle)

X-Factor

Is Highly Intelligent, Each suit of armor has it's own abilities and uses, Suit's increase his strengthm reflexes, speed, and more. When Stark was unable to use his armor for a period of time, he asked Captain America for training in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat and has become physically formidable on his own.

Vegeta Power up with Powers/Abilities Possesses Superhuman strength,speed,agility,endurance,reflexes,&amp; so has the ability to fly &amp; such. Vegeta also knows how to control Ki energy as any other fighter in DBZ. Some of his Techniques he uses are Galick Gun,Big Bang Attack,Cosmic Cannon,Big Bang Cannon,&amp; Final Burst Cannon. Also knows how to use Telepathy and Telekinesis. Like Goku, Vegeta can also transform into a Super Sayian in battle.

X-Factors Comes from a race of war-like beings. expert in hand-to-Hand combat, and has years of experience fighting superhuman foes. Has a superiority complex and looks down on everyone like dogs. Like all sayians Vegeta is always excited for battle. is near invunerable

Battleground

Stark Enterprises (So he has access to the armor's mentioned above)

Order of Iron Man Armor uses

Bleeding Edge: Since it has to be manually attached

Suitcase Armor: In case the Bleeding Edge fails

Extremis: In cas Suitcase fails

Hulkbuster: Last resort

Iron Man-Vegeta

Rated On: 0-100

100 Training 100

EDGE Even: Both have had equal amount of training with their abilities and both being trained in Hand-to-Hand.

100 Combat Experience 100

EDGE Even: Both have foughten tough enemies that no regular person would be able to fight.

100 Intelligence 95

EDGE Iron Man: Tony Stark is known to be a billionaire genius which is how he had came up with all of Stark Enterprises weapons and even designing the differnet Iron Man suits for different purposes.

100 Strength 100

EDGE Even: While Vegeta has Superhuman Strength Iron Man's suits also increase his strength including the Hulkbuster which was built to be able to handle The Hulk's strength.

99 Hand-to-Hand 100

EDGE Vegeta: While Tony was trained by Captain America in Hand-to-Hand Vegeta is a expert when it comes to Hand-to-Hand combat and while both have strength to back up the Hand-to-Hand combat Vegeta is still an expert in Hand-to-Hand.

80 Extremism 100

EDGE Vegeta: (Taken from the Dragon Ball Z Wikia) Since childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans.

80 Killer Instinct 100

EDGE Vegeta: (Same as Extremism)

94 Psychological Health 89

EDGE Iron Man: While Tony has some health problems Vegeta has a lot of health problems becasue of the destruction of his homeworld and people like Frieza casuing him problems.

93 Physicality 100

EDGE Vegeta: While both are physically fit once Vegeta goes Super Sayian his powers/abilities increase by a lot.

100 Tactics 97

EDGE Iron Man: Since Tony is smart he has decided to use his Intelligence in Battlefield Tactics and uses his Iron Man suit to pick out which targets to take out first if there is multiple enemies making him a master strategist.

Personal Edge:

This is going to be a really close battle but in the end I give my Edge to Vegeta. While he doesn't have the brains like Tony he has the powers and abilities like the Super Sayian that Iron Man even with the armor's he is using won't stand a chance against.

Battle

At Stark Enterprises Tony Stark is on a buisness call with a boss of a nearby company.

"Look listen Don I know that your buisness is doing well but listen be part of Stark Enterprise and I will make sure that your company does more then well I will make it Perfect." Tony says

"Alright fine I will give you some time to think alright bye now."

Tony hangs up and his assistant Pepper walks in.

"Hey Pepper" Tony says

"Tony what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with the Avengers attacking Dr. Doom in his country? Since you know whole he has weapons of Mas Destruction built" Pepper says

"Yeah well they didn't need my help besides War Machine's with them so technically he's taking my spot." Tony says

"Well I should probably go train at least just in case they need me. Pepper hold all of my calls until I'm done" Tony says

Tony puts on the Bleeding Edge armor and is about to head into the training room when a loud explosion rocks the entire city.

"Jarvais statues report!" Tony says

"Sir reports are coming in that a strange Man has appeared out of nowhere and is destroying the city." Jarvais says

"Well I guess training is cancelled." Tony says

Meanwhile in the city Vegeta has found himself in New York and has started going on a rampage trying to find a way back to his world. He looks up in the air to see a man in red armor flying towards him and land right in front of him.

"Hey uhh sorry if you didn't notice but this is a No Destroying City Zone" Tony says

"Out of my way Fool or else feel MY WRATH!" Vegeta says

"Listen I don't know what your problem is since I've never seen you before but how about trying to talk instead of destroying the city." Tony says

Vegeta flies towards Iron Man at full speed and punches Iron Man right in the stomach which sends Iron Man back but he is able to stop from going back further by planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"So not a man of words huh oh well" Tony says

He puts his hands up and fires his Repulsor Rays at Vegeta who is blown back but lands safetly on his knee and looks up at Iron Man and smirks. He puts his hands together and fires his Galick Gun Iron Man who quickly dodges the strike but the force of the blast is strong and forces Iron Man to crash through a wall.

"Man this guys has power better be careful." Iron Man says

He flies outside only to be meet with a punch to the face and retaliates with a punch to Vegeta's face. Both fly back and while Vegeta fires his Galick Gun again Iron Man returns fire with his Repulsor Rays which results in a huge explosion and blows both warriors back. Vegeta recovers quicker and fires his Cosmic Cannon at Iron Man. Tony reacts with a fire from his Uni-beam but the Cosmic Cannon proves to strong and breaks right through and blasts Iron Man through 5 buildings and into Stark Enterprises. Tony manages to get up from the rubble to find the Bleeding Armor destroyed. He yells at Jarvais to evacuate the building and the alarms in Star Enterprises go off. Pepper runs at Tony and gives him his Suitcase Armor and Tony tells Pepper to get to safety. Tony looks to see Vegeta flying at him and Tony quickly attaches the Suitcase Armor to his body and jumps out of the way of Vegeta for Vegeta to fly through the the walls. Vegeta quickly stops and looks back for Iron Man to be standing at the end of the hole in the wall he made and fire the Repulsor Rays at Vegeta and gets blown back. Vegeta gets up from the blast for Iron Man to fly straight at him and punch him right in the stomach and then kick him back making him crash through the walls. Iron Man flies at Vegeta again but Vegeta quickly flies at Iron Man and flies right on top of him and punches Iron Man with both of his hands on Iron Man's back. Which causes Tony to crash right through several floors. The Suitcase armor gets trashed and Tony quickly activates his Extremis armor and as Vegeta flies down towards Iron Man Tony looks up and fires his Uni-beam straight up at Vegeta and blows him through the roof. Tony flies to his room of Iron Man suits and deactivates the Extremis Armor and opens up the door to the Hulkbuster Armor. Vegeta lands right back on the roof and waits for Iron Man to appear. The roof then trembles and Iron Man busts through the roof with his Hulkbuster Armor.

"Alright I have just had about enough of you!" Vegeta says

Vegeta yells in rage and a strange yellow aura like thing appears around him. Tony looks as Vegeta's hair changes to yellow and without knowing Vegeta has gone Super Sayian. Vegeta yells at Iron Man and in a flash of light Iron Man is met with a powerful punch to the stomach. Iron Man retaliates and puts his hands together and hits down on Vegeta releasing him. Vegeta flies up and uppercuts Iron Man and fires his Cosmic Cannon but Iron Man puts a lot of power into the Uni-beam and the result is a huge explosion over New York. Both warriors are blown back. Tony is exhausted from the battle but notices that Vegeta is not. Vegeta smile and starts laughing at Iron Man who gets ready to charge at Vegeta but Vegeta yells in rage Tony flies towards Vegeta but Vegeta powers up and fires his Final Burst Cannon at Iron Man who gets at point blank. The armor is oblierated and Tony yells as he is obliterated by Vegeta's power. Nothing is left of Iron Man and Vegeta yells in victory.

Winner: Vegeta  
Final Stats

Battles out of 5,000

Vegeta-Iron Man  
2,956

2,044  
Expert's Opinion:

While Iron Man was Intelligent and more was more Physcologically Healthy. Vegeta had the more better and stronger powers like the Super Sayian and dominated in the Majority of important X-Factors which brought Vegeta to beat the Armored Avenger Iron Man.


	92. Chapter 92

Kaede "Lucy" (Elfen Lied) vs "Saya" (Saya No Uta)

Kaede "Lucy", a diclonius, or human subspecies capable of using invisible telekinetic "vectors" to cut apart her enemies

VS

Saya, the stealthy, highly intelligent extradimensional alien that drove Fuminori Sakisaka to murder and cannibalism.

Kaede "Lucy"  
Kaede

Originally known as Kaede, "Lucy" is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects of throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as "Lucy" spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. "Lucy" was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor.  
"Saya"  
Saya-TRUEFORM

Saya attacks Kouji Tonoo in her true form

"Saya" is the name given to an extradimensional alien brought into this world the experiments of a Dr. Ougai, a Japanese doctor working for the Tokyo University Hospital. Saya initially lived with Ougai, until she got loose in the hospital, feeding on cats, and eventually human infants. "Saya" met Fuminori Sakisaka in the hospital, who, because of brain damage from an accident, saw "Saya" as a normal girl, buy saw everyone else as horrific monsters and everything as covered in blood and gore. Fuminori fell in love with Saya, and under her influence, discovered a taste for human flesh. Saya and Fuminori go onto kill several people including their neighbors and one of Fuminori's friends, a woman named Oumi Takahata. Saya is capable of modifying the DNA of any species she has samples of genetic material from, and can rearrange the cells of organisms, even transforming Yoh Tsukuba, another of Fuminori's friends, into one of her species. Saya is very resiliant, being able to survive multiple gunshots and other attacks, however, severe damage, such as having a large part of her body destroyed can kill "her". For the purposes of this wiki, this includes numerous gunshots or melee attacks, explosions, acid, flash freezing, burning, and other such injuries.

Depending on the ending, Saya either successfully transforms all of the human race into her species or is killed by Dr. Ryouko Tanbou, Fuminori's psychiatrist douses her in liquid nitrogen and shoots her with a sawed-off shotgun.  
Weapons/Abilities  
Short Range Attacks  
Vectors (Lucy)

"Lucy's" Vectors are four invisible limbs capable of vibrating at high speeds, cutting through objects like a vibroblade, easily cutting through flesh, as well as being able to strike with destructive force, throw small to medium-sized objects at high speeds, turning mundane objects from pens to 2x4s into lethal projectiles, block small caliber ammunition and lift objects up the size of a small boat, and even lift "Lucy" into the air, giving her the ability to seem to hover. The vectors are not without their weaknesses, however, as damage to the conical, horn-like pertrusions on Lucy's head can disable her vectors, and the vectors have a maximum range of only four meters.  
Claws and Teeth ("Saya")

Saya possesses numerous arms with sharp claws and powerful teeth, capable of literally eviscerating a man. She can also use her tentacles to strangle or break the bones her victims.  
119's Edge

Lucy's vector's for their greater range.  
Special Attacks  
Thrown Objects (Lucy)

Lucy has shown herself to be capable of throwing objects at high velocities with her vectors, for instance, Lucy throws a pen with the force penetrate the skull and enter the brain, impacting like a bullet. In another scene, she throws multiple pieces of wood hard enough to embed them in a concrete surface.  
Stealth ("Saya")

Saya is a master of stealth. In addition to climbing on doors and walls, she can reach is capable of compressing her body like an octopus, allowing her to squeeze into spaces only an inch tall, such as underneath a piece of furniture. She then surprise her prey and attacks with claws, teeth, and tentacles.  
119's Edge

Saya's Stealth for her sheer mastery of stealthy hunting.  
Long-Range Attacks  
MP5 (Lucy)  
MP5A3 StockCollapsed

The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. Acid Spit (Saya)

Saya is capable of projecting a strong acid capable of damaging window glass, and presumably even flesh.  
119's Edge

Lucy's MP5 for its greater rate of fire.  
X-Factors  
Lucy X-Factor Saya  
84 Intelligence 93  
87 Combat Experience 83  
45 Stealth 100  
92 Agility 33  
95 Physical Strength 68  
79 Durability 99

Explanations

Saya is highly intelligent and can quickly absorb and store massive amounts of information. Lucy seems to have normal level intelligence Edge: Saya.  
Lucy has been in more fights and has fought tougher opponents. Edge: Lucy  
Saya's master of stealth gives her the Edge in stealth. Edge: Saya.  
Lucy is more agile, and can use her vectors to make extended jumps and even make herself appear to hover. Saya on the other hand moves stealthily, but rather slowly.  
Saya can be overpowered by a normal human, while Lucy's vectors give her superhuman strength, enough to lift a small boat with all four of them.  
Saya can easily withstand and even regenerate from individual stabwounds, gunshot wounds, etc. When she turned one of Fuminori Sakisaka's old friends into one of her species, she withstood six bullets and numerous blows with a metal pipe before she died. Saya, can however, be killed by extreme body damage. She is killed with liquid nitrogen and a shotgun blast, shattering a large part of her body. Saya could presumably be also killed by fire, explosions, acid, and numerous gunshot, stab, or blunt force wounds. On the other hand, if a bullet makes it past her vectors, it may will act like a normal bullet (though if it passes through one of her vectors but is not stopped, its velocity (and thus damage) will be reduced.

Battle

Lucy walked into an abandoned hpuse, an MP5 she had taken from a dead soldier in her hands. Lucy walked down a corridor into the living room, filled with battered furniture. Suddenly, something slid out from under the couch, a space of less than an inch. The creature looked like an amorphous mass of tentacles, with sharp claws on the end.

Saya struck with a clawed tentacle, cutting a gash in Lucy's side and knocking the MP5 out of her hands. Saya then pushed Lucy down with her tentacles and said something in a scratch voice with sounded something like "Don't struggle, I will all be over soon".

"Yes, it will", Lucy said, "FOR YOU!". Lucy lashed out with her vectors, slicing off several of Saya's tentacles and knocking her backwards.

Saya got back up and shot back with a stream of acid. Lucy raised her vectors, blocking most of the acid, but a small amount got on her stomach, burning right through her clothing and into her flesh with a hissing sound.

Lucy ignored the pain, what little acid had gotten onto her had only burned a shallow hole. Lucy grabbed the MP5 with one of her vectors and pinned Saya to the ground with another. Lucy then emptied all 30 rounds into Saya's body.

For good measure, Lucy then thrust her vector's into Saya, then pulled them out in opposite directions, causing her body to explode, covering the walls with pieces of her body.

Lucy walked away from the room, turning her back on the stains on the wall that had once been Saya.

WINNER: Kaede "Lucy"


	93. Chapter 93

Xenomorph (Aliens) VS Makhai(Wrath of the titans)

Weapons/Abilities Xenomorph Makhai

Short range serratted double mouth Four to six arms

Mid range Spear tail Four to six giant iron Kopis Blades

Long range Acid spit Lava balls

Special Acid blood, different forms, hard to kill Magmatic body, super speed, immortal, hard to kill

The Battle!

Team Xenomorph: Teal Teal Teal Teal Teal

Team Makhai: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

Hades awakens in the underworld to find an influx of souls recently killed in a macabre way; they were the vicims of a new form of monster, the Xenomorphs! Knowing through his powers how lethal they are, how easily they could wipe out humanity and most other life, and the subsequent population boom in the Underworld that would follow, Hades vows to end this pestilence before it overwhelms his dark, gloomy kingdom. He summons forth five terrible Makhai to find and slay the Xenomorphs before it is too late.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned copper mine just outside of Argos, the Queen Xenomorph lays her eggs and communes with four of her drones, when she senses the arrival of a threat. Roaring, she issues chemicals signals to her drones to fan out and engage the enemy, while she herself prepares to defend her nest.

In one tunnel, a Makhai approaches cautiously. Scanning the cave, he spots a Xenomorph climbing above him, positioning for a surprise attack. Yet the Makhai has two pairs of eyes that see well in darkness. He pretends not to notice the monster, until it strikes. With one stroke, he severes its incoming tail, and with another, its face Teal. The acid bloodbath burns the torso of the Makhai, rendering it severly wounded. It screams with both mouths.

Two of his comrades hear him, but before they can reach their fallen comrade they are spat upon by two Xenomorphs. The Makhai duck and fire back with Lava balls. Both sides fire at each other like cowboys in an old western, trading projectiles and ducking under thick rocks for cover. While they fight, they hear their fallen comrade scream hideously. Then silence Darkred. Soon both groups of warriors find themselves unable to fire anymore: the Makhai cannot use up more of their flesh for combat, and the Xenomorphs have dry mouths. Drawing their swords, the Makhai charge, but one is stopped dead in his tracks by a Xenomorph spear tail through the chest Darkred. However, the other Makhai engages the other two Xenomorphs and slays them easily with his swords and superior speed Teal Teal. After the two fiends are down, the Makhai finds that two of his swords have been eaten by the Xenomorph acid blood. It is then that the Xenomorph drone from behind strikes, but the Makhai has another head facing the attacker, and four more blades at the ready. In a split second the Xenomorph is disemboweld and decapitated Teal. The acid that spurts on the Makhai his both of his heads and his chest, and the warrior suddenly becomes headless and collapses into sizzling, greenish molten rock Darkred

Meanwhile two other Makhai are busy slaying chestbursters and Facehuggers. They eventually locate the Nest, but before they can attack, the Queen sneaks up behind them. But the Makhai already know she is there, having spotted her a few seconds before. Looking at each other, they nod and then attack. Yet the Queen grabs them both and smashes them together several times, until they are nothing more than small glowing balls of liquid metal Darkred Darkred. Though the Xenomorph Queen has lost her hands as a result of handling Lava, the victory is hers. She rears up, opens her mouth, and roars!

Teal

WINNER: XENOMORPH


	94. Chapter 94

Tom Mason vs Rick Grimes

Both of these men fight in a Post Apocalyptic World, both care for the safety of their friends and family, and both fight for the survival of the Human Race. Tom Mason. is the current second in command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Before the invasion, Tom was an American History professor at Boston University. In his wildest dreams, he would never imagine that his vast knowledge of warfare would be used in an actual war, much less a war against invaders from another planet. His wife was murdered at the hands of the invading aliens and his son, Ben, was captured by them. It is then that Tom swears to protect the rest of his family including his older son Hal and his younger son Matt. Tom and his sons join up with the resistance of the 2nd Mass and now fight against the Aliens that they call "Skitters" for the survival of Humanity. AGAINST! Rick Grimes. Rick was a Police Officer of King County, Georgia who was put into a coma during a shootout with criminals. When he wakes up he finds himself in a whole different world from the one he remembered. A Zombie Apocalypse had happened while he was in his coma and his Wife and Son had disappeared and Rick decided to go look for them. Along the way of finding his family he had met up with other survivors including his old friend Shane Walsh. Rick joins the group and their sole goal was to find a way to survive the Zombie Apocalypse until there could be a way to stop it. This will be a very interesting Match-Up and I cannot wait to see how this turns out.

Tom Mason

The Former History Teacher who is now 2nd in Command of the 2nd Massachusetts militia in the Resistance fight against the Alien Invaders.

VS!

Rick Grimes

The King County Sheriff who was put into a coma and woke up to a living nightmare in a post apocalyptic Zombie world.

It's the Battle of the Two Men who fight for the Survival of Humanity. One who fights Aliens in a Resistance, the Other who fights Zombies for Survival.

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?

Tom Mason: The History Teacher who fights against the Alien Invaders known as the Skitters for the Survival of Humanity.

OR!

Rick Grimes: The Police Officer who wakes up to a living hell and joins a group of survivors to survive the Zombie Apocalypse.

Alright we have two great protagonist from two very good shows going head to head so as always look at the weapons and History of them.

Tom Mason -Before the Invasion he was a History Teacher at Boston University. When the invasion started his wife had been killed and his son Ben had been kidnapped by the Aliens. Tom swore to protect what was left of his family including his oldest son Hal and the youngest Matt. Both Tom and his son Hal became fighters for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia to combat the Aliens who were being nicknamed "Skitters" and fight for the survival of Humanity. Along the fight he is able to rescue his son Ben and as the fight continues the Human resistance starts finding ways of defeating the Skitters and their high tech weaponary. After being held prisoner on one of the Alien Spaceships for a "peace talk" Tom returns to the 2nd Mass to find his son Ben now a fighter and different from before. As the war continued Tom and the rest of the 2nd Mass then hear from a injured skitter that they have their own resistance movement as they have been able to fight the control of the harness and seeing Humanity as a powerful ally wish to work together with them to fight the main Skitter army. As of now the war for the survival of humanity is still ongoing and the Resistance has begun to encounter new Skitters but Tom and the 2nd Mass know that they must not give up if they are to win this war.

But can the 2nd in command of a militia army stand a chance against the leader of a small group of survivors?

Rick Grimes-Rick was the Sheriff of King County, Georgia. While on patrol one day, he and Shane are called to assist the Linden County Sheriff's Department, a neighboring county who are in pursuit of suspects. During a shootout with three men after a high speed pursuit, he's critically injured and admitted to a hospital. He goes in and out of a coma for days. When he wakes up When he awoke alone, he set off in search of his wife Lori and young son Carl, and along the way discovered what happened to the world. He meets up with a group in Atlanta Georgia and when they take him back to their camp he finds his son and wife their and alive including his friend Shane Walsh. When their camp is invaded by the "Walkers" Rick knows that they must find another place to hide, and so using the vehicles they had they drive off. When the group comes upon a building belonging to CDC they find a man named Dr. Edwin Jenner they stay their for safety until learning out about the building and how it will soon self-destruct. While trying to escape Rick learns from Edwin that everyone is already infected by the Zombie virus and just dying will turn that person into a zombie. When the group escapes again they find themselves at a farm belonging to Hershal Greene and he allows the group to stay their but over the next few days the group begins to have fights and at one point Rick is forced to kill his old friend Shane and just then the Walkers attack the farm and forces the survivors to flee once again. As of now they are trying to regroup on a nearby highway but they will soon find another safe haven. Or Will They?

3 vs. 3

Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog vs. Mason, Weaver, and Dai  
Weapons  
Rick Grimes Close Range Colt Python  
Mid Range Mossberg 500  
Long Range WASR-10 UF  
Special Remington 700

Tom Mason Close Range Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac  
Mid Range Sawed Off Double Barreled Shotgun  
Long Range AKM  
Special RPG-7  
Weapon Analysis  
Close Range

When these two Men fought in the post apocalyptic world they always carried with them their side arm of choice.

For Rick his Primary gun and side arm of choice was

The Colt Python

A Powerful Magnum that refereed to as a "Combat Magnum"

.357 Magnum caliber Revolver  
ColtPython.357  
Clip Size: 6 Shots  
Weight: 38 ounces (1.1 kg) to 48 ounces (1.4 kg)  
Action: Double Action  
Feed System: Six-Round Cylinder  
reputation for accuracy, smooth trigger pull, and a tight cylinder lock-up.

For Mason his sidearm to combat the Skitters was  
The Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac  
Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac

Another series of the 1911 created by Para-Ordnance

.45 ACP  
Clip Size: 14 Shots  
Weight: 2.5 lbs (1.1 kg)  
Action: Semi-Auto

Personal Edge

The Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac takes this due to the 14 shot clip and also holding a powerful round.

Edge Tom Mason  
Falling-Skies-Tom-Mason-falling-skies-23229100-1280-800

Mid Range

For Combating in close quarters both men relied on the power of the shotgun.

Grimes blew off zombie heads with  
The Mossberg 500  
800px-50577

A Powerful Pump Action Shotgun

Action: Pump Action  
Round: 12 Gauge  
Range: 40m  
Maximum Range: 50m for shot, 300m for slugs  
Clip Size: 5 to 8 rounds; internal tube magazine  
Weight: 5.5 lbs (2.5 kg) to 7.5 (3.4 kg) empty

When Mason got an up close encounter with a Skitter he relied on  
The Sawed Off Double Barrel Shotgun  
Sawed Off Shotgun

A Sawed off version of the famous Double Barrel Shotgun

Round: 12 Gauge  
shorter effective range, due to a lower muzzle velocity and wider spread of shot  
reduced size makes it easier to maneuver and conceal  
Powerful and compact  
Clip Size: 2 Shots

Personal Edge

My Personal Edge goes to the Mossberg 500 due to the more rounds it can carry, and has a more longer effective range.

Edge Rick Grimes  
Rick-grimes-character-walking-dead-tv-series

Long Range

When engaging the enemy from Long Range both men relied on the range of the Assault Rifle

Grimes mowed down zombies with  
The WASR-10 UF  
800px-1romakm47gpwasr10uf1501  
(Note: This weapon will be used in Season 3 as shown here /wiki/Walking_Dead,_The_%28TV_Series%29#WASR-10_UF)

The Romanian AK Clone

Round: 7.62x39mm  
Clip Size: 30 Shots  
Weight: 7.2 lbs

Mason's Primary Weapon of choice was  
The AKM  
185px-AKMRifle

The upgraded version of the AK-47

Round: 7.62x39mm  
Clip Size: 30 Shots  
Weight: 7.9 lbs (3.6 kg)

Personal Edge

Both are versions of the AK-47, both fire the 7.62x39mm round, both have 30 shots a clip I'm calling this even.  
Falling-Skies-Tom-Mason-falling-skies-23229100-1280-800  
Rick-grimes-character-walking-dead-tv-series

Special

Both men had special weapons that helped them out a lot in their survival.

Rick picked up this gun from the Police Station before starting his Journey and the gun was  
The Remington 700 BDL  
Remington 700 BDL

One of the many versions of the famous Remington Bolt Action Sniper Rifle.

Round: .308 Winchester  
Clip Size: 5 Shots  
Action: Bolt Action

When Mason went to take care of the Alien Structure in the Middle of the city he carried with him  
The RPG-7  
Rpg-7

The shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket-propelled grenade launcher.

Round: can fire a variety of warheads for anti-armor (HEAT, PG-Protivotankovaya Granata) or anti-personnel (HE, OG-Oskolochnaya Granata) purposes, usually fitting with an impact (PIBD) and a 4.5 second fuze. This version is one that will have the upgraded warhead with the "Mech" metal.  
Caliber: 85mm  
Effective Range: 200m  
Maximum Range: 920 m (1,000 yd) (self detonates)

Personal Edge

The Remington 700 gets the edge due to it having a farther range, and 5 rounds to 1

Edge Rick Grimes

Taking into consideration these two's History we now have to look at X-Factors such as Training, Combat Experience, Psychological Health and maybe more. And then rate them on a scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultiamte Warrior.

Mason-Rick

Training

10-75

Edge Rick Grimes: Mason has no formal training at all since before he was a School Teacher. Rick had received some formal training being a police officer.

Combat Experience

95-85

Edge Tom Mason: Mason is fighting the Skitters who are more intelligent, and more deadlier then Zombies including fighting Mech's and other types of Skitters. Rick just fights against Zombies most of the time and the slow moving ones too.

Logistics

50-30

Edge Tom Mason: Both men are living in Post Apocalyptic worlds and so don't have a lot ot have. However Mason is part of a militia meaning there are a lot of food, ammuniton, and other stuff to be ready for anything. Rick is part of a small group and while they have some food, and ammunition they don't have the number that the 2nd Mass has.

Psychological Health

80-80

Edge Even: Both men have been going through some tough situations such as protecting their family. However they have also gone through situations where their loyalty is put to the test, and lose their minds because of something even going as far as to hurt/kill one of their friends (Rick killed Shane and Mason hurt Pope).

Endurance

80-92

Edge Rick Grimes: Both men are always on the move to either escape or relocate. However Rick is always more on the move always running to escape and having to search for places that are deemed safe, Mason does his own on the run but not that often, often staying at a single location until deemed not safe such as staying at a school for weeks.  
Personal Warrior Edge

Both of these men are sorta pyschologically unhealthy/healthy, both men live in a Post-Apocalyptic world but I give my Personal Edge to Tom Mason.

He takes the important X-Factors like Combat Experience, and Logistics, and with these X-Factors has the better weapons as he will have more ammo then Rick and his group and fights against Alien Invaders where Rick and his group are fighting mindless Zombies.  
The Battle

Tom Mason:BlueBlueBlue

Rick Grimes:RedRedRed  
Prolouge

Location Atlanta, Georgia...

"Daryl, T-Dog over here." Rick says

Daryl, and T-Dog join Rick Grimes at the corner of the building and look out into the abandoned street.

"No Walkers? Where the hell are they?" Daryl says

"Who knows but I think that this will make out job getting to that armory more easier." T-Dog replies

The three of them begin to move out ducking behind the abandoned cars every now and then to check for any Walkers that might wander into the street.

"Remember guys get to the armory, grab all of the ammo and guns we can carry and get back to the campsite so we can finally leave this place." Rick says

"Great. I still can't believe we came back to the old campsite." Daryl says

"We came back here because one we had no other place to go, and two with the armory in this city with any luck there might be some more ammo and weapons we can take with us before we can get back on the road and head to that prison we saw driving down here." Rick says

"At least we might get some Military Grade equipment." T-Dog says

The three then continue to head towards the armory.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city...

"So much for Atlanta being safe." Tom said

"Still though what the hell is wrong with the people here? Their acting kinda weird?" Weaver said

"What's weirder is that they look like rotting corpses and smell like it to." Dai said

"And how come the only way to take down these things down is by hitting them in the head?" Weaver asked

"Anyone else here thinking Zombies?" Dai asked

"Maybe. Or Maybe it's the Skitters trying some type of experimination on any humans they capture." Tom replied

"So now we are dealing with Aliens...and Zombies." Dai said

"Well if that's the case then this is going to be a very very long war!" Weaver said

"Weaver there's the armory!" Mason said

"Excellent grab some weapons and ammo from their then head to the nearby store for some food and then head back to the base." Weaver said

Inside the Armory...

"Alright we got ourselves some ammo, not a lot but it will do and we got ourselves a new gun." Rick says as he tosses a WASR-10 to T-Dog.

As Rick and the others are about to walk out they hear the sound of gunfire near the entrance.

"Great now what!" Daryl says

"Looks like someone else wants these ammo and weapons." Rick says  
The Battle

Mason, Weaver, and Dai reload their guns after dealing with some Walkers and head to the stairs. Below the stairs Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog ready their weapons and are about to head up the stairs until Dai at the top hears their footsteps and thinking that they could be Walkers takes aim with his Sawed Off Double Barrel and fires a shot when Rick's foot appears at the bottom of the stairs. Rick is able to move his foot back in time and making the shot miss. Rick pops out of cover and fires his Colt Python at Dai who dodges the shots as Mason and Weaver quickly run over and open fire with their AKM's. Daryl opens fire with the Mossberg while T-Dog opens up with the WASR-10. Each team continues to fire at each other reloading their guns when needed to but at the top of the stairs as Weaver gets back into cover he hits a nearby locker with his elbow which opens up, Weaver looks inside and finds a RPG-7 and grabs it and goes into his backpack and takes out one of the three warheads he brought with him and loads up the RPG. Tom and Dai see Weaver who signals them to get ready to head down the stairs. Rick, Daryl and T-Dog wonder what's going on until Weaver pops out of cover with the RPG and aims down the stairs

"Oh S***!" Rick yells

"GET BACK!" Rick yells

Weaver fires the RPG down the stairs and the three survivors try to get away and while Rick and Daryl are caught in the force of the explosion and are blown down the hallway, T-Dog is caught in the main blast and gets blown against the wall and dies immediatelyRed.

"T-DOG!" Daryl yells in anger

Dai runs down the stairs but Daryl and Rick hear him and as soon as he exits the stairwell Daryl and Rick unload on himBlue. Rick reloads his Python and then puts it in his holster and grabs a nearby WASR-10 and he and Daryl decide to head to the back door. Tom and Weaver head down the stairs and see the dead body of Dai

"DAI NO!" Tom says

"Tom there's nothing we can do the only thing we can do is exact revenge for him." Weaver replies

Tom and Weaver head after Daryl and Rick.

At the Back of the Armory...

"Don't worry Daryl those b*** won't get away for what they did to T-Dog. Now that we got some more ammo since we wasted some we'll get them back." Rick says

"I hope so. Can't believe T-Dog has survived all of the stuff we've been through just to die from some f**kers who wouldn't even wait to see if he was a Walker." Daryl says

Rick opens the back door and Daryl walks out. The two walk into a group of Walkers and Daryl opens up with his Mossberg blowing off the head of the closest Walker. Rick takes aim with his WASR-10 and carefully places one bullet in the head of each Walker. After taking out the Walkers they head to a nearby building.

10 Minutes Later...

Tom and Weaver exit out the back door of the Armory and see the dead bodies of the Walkers.

"They were here just a couple of minutes ago." Weaver said

"Yeah. But where are they?" Tom asks

Weaver looks around the abandoned streets of Atlanta until he sees a glint of some sort coming from a nearby building. He moves forward to get a better look and notices the glint as a reflection off a scope.

"TOM GET DOWN!" Weaver says

Just then a shot rings out and a bullet goes right through Weaver's stomach.

"WEAVER!" Tom yells

Weaver tries to not fall back but at the the building Daryl retracts the Bolt-Action of the Remington 700 and takes aim again and fires again at Weaver this time hitting him in the chest. Tom takes aim with his AKM at the place where the shots came from and unloads his AKM at the location. Tom reloads the gun 2 more times while continuing to fire at the location until he stops and reloads his last clip in and runs over to Weaver.

"Weaver no stay with me. STAY WITH ME!" Tom says

"Tom *cough* *cough* you know what you must do. You must *cough* lead the 2nd Mass to the rendevous. If we're to win this war. You know what you must do. *cough* *cough* *cough*" Weaver says

"Weaver no, no." Mason says as his eyes start to tear up.

"If you see my daughter again. Tell her that I'll always love her and please make sure she doesn't die." Weaver says

Weaver then breaths his last breath and dies from the lost of to much bloodBlue. Tom cries in anger but gathers up that anger, grabs his gun and heads to the store where the shots came from. Entering the building carefully Tom checks the store for any signs of the two remaining men. He soon comes across the dead body of Daryl riddled full of bullets from Tom's continuous fireRed. Tom kicks the body to make sure he's dead and is about to move out when a bullet hits the counter to his right and he jumps behind the counter for some cover and pops out and fires off the last of his rounds hoping to hit the shooter. However the shooter Rick is able to dodge all of the shots but finds himself out of ammo for the WASR-10 and takes out his Colt Python. Meanwhile Tom takes out his Para-Ordnance Nite Tac.

"Your going to pay for killing my friends you son of a b**ch!" Rick yells

"Yeah well the same goes for you to a**hole for killing my friends!" Tom yells

Rick steps out of cover and cautiously moves towards the counter. However Tom sees Rick's reflection on a mirror and pops out of cover and fires a couple of rounds at Rick who returns fire with his Colt. Both men continue to exchange fire until Rick runs out of ammo and heads to cover to reload his gun. Tom pops out of cover as Rick runs for cover and manages to hit Rick on the right leg. Rick limps towards the staircase as he reloads with Tom chasing after him. However Rick is able to finish reloading his gun and turns around in time for Tom to run out into the open and Rick fires his Colt and hits Tom on the left shoudler. Rick fires two more shots at Tom who manages to get into cover without getting hit anymore. Rick starts heading up the stairs as Mason takes a piece of cloth and ties it around his wound to stop the bleeding. He then heads after Rick into the stairwell and begins to walk up the stairs. As he nears the top of the stairs Rick pops out of cover and fires two shots at Tom but the shots hit the railway and Tom returns fire at Rick but the shots miss and Rick heads out onto the rooftop. Rick gets behind some pipes for cover and takes aim at the door waiting for Tom to exit onto te roof and with only one bullet left Rick knows that he must make the shot count. In the stairwell Tom knows that Rick will probably be waiting for him outside and so tries to find a way to get to him without risking his life, he soon hears a grunting nosie behind him and turns around to see a Walker attack him but Tom ducks under the Walkers arms and gets and idea and kicks the Walker which busts through the door. Rick thnking it's Tom fires his shot which hits the head but soon sees it as a Walker but not Tom who walks out after it and takes aim at Rick. As Tom takes aim at him Rick's mind begins to flash as he thinks about his friends, including the ones who died including Daryl, T-Dog, Dale, and Shane, and finally his mind flashes to his family his Wife, his son, and the baby that he would never see.

Rick then whispers to himself "I'm sorry Lori."

Tom then fires at Rick with the first bullet going through his head and Tom continuing to fire 3 more shots into RickRed. Rick's body falls down with 4 bullet holes in him and Tom walks over to see if he's alive and notices a tear come from his eye. Tom sees a small picture in his pocket and takes it out and sees a picture of Rick with his wife, and son. On the back of it Rick writing to himself saying

"No matter what happens I will protect my family, I will protect them no matter What, including my son and my new child." -Rick Grimes

Tom looks down on Rick's dead body and feels sorry for Rick now.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Tom says

Tom stands back up and walks away

Winner: Tom Mason  
Epilogue

5 Hours Later at the Walking Dead Survivors Campsite...

"I don't like this where could they be?" Maggie asked

"Glenn went looking for them 3 hours ago. I hope he's okay." Carol says

Just then Glenn walks back into the camp and Lori runs to Glenn

"Glenn what happened where's Rick and the others?" Lori asks

Glenn looks up and gives Lori a stare that she knows what happened. Glenn then presents her with Rick's hat and she falls down on here knees and begins to cry. Everyone else sees this and already can tell that T-Dog or Daryl didin't make it either. They all begin to mourn over the lost of their fallen friends especially Lori and Carl over Rick.

Meanwhile at the 2nd Mass's new Base

Tom arrives back at camp and everyone rushes over to Tom.

Hal runs over "Dad where's Dai and Weaver?" He asks

"They didin't make it." Tom replies

Everyone then begins to talk and gasp in horror on the news but Tom is able to raise their spirits up and tells them Weaver's last words and that they must not give up and that Weaver will be avenged as soon as the Skitters are defeated once and for all. His speech rasies the people's morale and he tells them to get ready to pack up.  
Final Stats

Out of 5,000 Battle Tom Mason barely pulled a win. Winning 2,509 to Rick's 2,491.

Battles out of 5,000

Tom Mason-Rick Grimes

2,509-2,491  
In the Head-to-Head Weapons Comparison Tom Mason Rick Grimes  
Close Range

Para Ordnance Nite Tac

60%

Colt Python

40%  
Mid Range

Double Barrel Shtogun

30%

Mossberg 500

70%  
Long Range

AKM 50%

WASR-10

50%  
Special

RPG-7

20%

Remington 700 BDL 80%

While Rick dominated in the Weapons

In the X-Factors  
X-Factors Tom Mason Rick Grimes  
Training 10 75  
Combat Experience 95 85  
Logistics 50 30  
Psychological Health 80 80  
Endurance 80 92

Mason took the very important X-Factors such as Combat Experience, and Logistics which helped him win this battle  
Expert's Opinion

In the end while Rick dominated in the weapons it was Tom Mason's X-Factors such as Combat Experience and Logistics that helped seal the victory for Tom Mason. The reason being is because even though Rick had the better weapons the Logistics factor hurt him and his team as they didin't have the amount of ammo that Tom and his team had as they were part of a large Militia where Rick and his team were part of a small group of survivors. Also Tom had faced the powerful Skitters and their weapons which were way more powerful and smarter then the Walkers that Rick and the survivors faced.


	95. Chapter 95

Samus (Metroid series) vs Predator (Predator films)

Who is deadliest  
Samus  
Close range: Plasma whip  
Mid range: Missiles  
Long range: Arm cannon  
Special weapon: Ice beam

Predator  
Close range: Wrist blades  
Mid range: Smart discs  
Long range: Plasma caster  
Special weapon: Combi stick

Edges

Wrist blades vs Plasma whip: The wirst blades may have a shorter range but they can be fired at an enemy but only as a last resort. The plasma whip may be more versitile the wrist baldes just have that extra range. Edge Wrist blades.

Missiles vs Smart discs. While the smart discs can cut through anything the misiles have an explosive capability and can be fired in a cluster. Edge Missiles.

Arm cannon vs Plasma caster: The arm cannon is versitile cannot be disarmed(no pun intended) and be charged up to make it more powerful. Edge Arm cannon.

Combi stick vs Ice Beam: While the ice beam may be able to freeze a person solid it won't kill them where as the combi stick will. Edge Combi stick.

Samus exits her ship. She has been drawn to this planet in search of a mysterious stranger who summoned her here for an important job. She carefully looks around checking for danger. She has been tricked like this before and is very cautious. She slowly makes her way across the desert. She keeps her arm cannon poised and ready to fire at all times. Little does she know she is being watched...

Predator is hiding behind a rock ready to attack. He has summoned samus to this planet as he believes she will be a good challenge. He peers over the rock and watches her making her way across the desert slowly and cautiously. He aims his plasma caster at samus and fires. Unfortunately for him he misjudged his shot and it flies past samus missing her by a long shot. Samus turns as quick as a flash and scans the area but predator has already hidden himself again. Sensing all is not right she switches on her X-ray visor.

She scans the area again and sees predator through the rock. She then switches off her x-ray visor and starts to charge up her arm cannon. Predator peers back around the rock again and sees her aiming straight at him. He jumps out of the way just as she fires the ball of energy obliterates the rock. He fires several quick burst shots at samus who easily dodges them. She then fires back with her arm cannon one of them hitting predator and sending him flying back.

Predator picks himself up unharmed but his plasma caster has been destroyed. He snarls angrily and charges at samus. Samus unfazed fires a missile right at predator's mid section. Predator just jumps over the missile and pulling out his combi stick thrusts it down at samus's chest. Fortunately for samus her armour protects her and glances off her. She punches him in the face with her arm cannon and he stumbles back. She then slides out her plasma whip and swings it around in a threatening matter. There is a slight pause before she charges full pelt at predator.

Predator dodges to the side and samus gose shooting past him. She stops and turns around and hooks predators leg with her whip. She yanks back and he trips up falling to the ground the plasma whip causing him excruciating pain. He thrusts his combi stick forward again and it shatters the glass off her visor and nearly hits her in the face. She is so shocked by his accuracy she loosens her grip with the plasma whip. Predator seizes his chance and yanks down on the whip sending samus crashing to the floor.

He towers above her the combi stick in hand. Samus looks up and sees the sharp end of the staff inches away from her face. Thinking quickly she punches him in the face with her arm cannon and pushes him off her. She then slides out her plasma whip and lasso's the combi stick yanking it out of his hands. Predator lunges forward but samus get him with a boot to the face. She hurls the stick far into the distance and turns just as something slices through her plasma whip.

Samus looks at predator who is holding another smart disc. He throws it at her and it scrapes her arm cutting through the armour and leaving a shallow cut in her arm. She winches in pain as predator ready's another smart disc. Not wanting to be hit again she fires an ice beam at predator freezing the smart disc and his hand. Predator tries to pull the disc off but he just can't. Samus slides out the rest of her plasma whip and smacks predator round the face with it sending him stumbling back.

Predator retracts his wrist blades and jumps at samus swinging forward trying to hit her. Samus dodges the attack and tries to hook predator's leg but predator jumps over it and plunges the wrist blade downwards but it glances off her armour. Samus then smacks predator round the face with the arm cannon sending him flying back. He lands on his feet right next to his combi stick. He picks it up and formulates a plan.

Samus switches to her missiles and fires a cluster of them catching predator off guard and sending him sprawling. Predator fires his wrist blades at samus then holding the combi stick tightly in his hand runs at samus. The blades bounce off her armour but predator thrusts the staff through her newly formed visor going right though her head killing her. She slumps over dead on the ground and predator roars in victory. He then takes her helmet as a trophy and walks off. Winner predator

Expert's opinion

While samus's armour did protect her from predator's long range weapons his superior training in close range and his ruthlessness helped him win the day.


	96. Chapter 96

This is a battle between what is possibly two of the deadliest non super-human comic book characters in comic book history! One a former Recon Marine and Vietnam veteran who over the period of 30 years slaughtered over 2,000 people. The other a tactical genius who was born and raised in the cloest thing to hell on this planet who held an entire city hostage for five months and defeated Batman. In a battle between two extrodinary fighters only one will survive, only one will come out on top, only one can be The Deadliest Warrior.

Punisher (Frank Castle)

Castle will finish the job. He'll find away out of the Silo and bring the girl out with him. Even if he has to slaughter half of the Russian army to do it.  
— Nick Fury on Frank Castle's capabilities and ruthless determination to win.

Frank Castle served four years in Vietnam in the Marine Force Recon. A Marine Special Forces unit tasked with scouting the battle ground before the regular Marines attacked. They also engaged in some combat in which Castle saw a lot of. At the time they were developing insurtion and combat tactics of the US Navy SEALs and the Green Berets. During his time in Vietnam Castle crossed trained with Australian SAS, Navy SEALs, and Green Berets. He fought in numerous engagements and was the only survivor (from both sides) of a massive Viet Cong assault on Valley Forge Firebase in 1971. After his years in Vietnam Castle returned home to his family. His family was killed in central park when they witnessed a Italian Mafia hit, the hitman paniced and executed his family. This would change Frank forever. Since that day he has hunted down and exterminated criminals on a international level. Wherever he finds them, he kills them. Solely armed convential weaponry, and a fanatical hatred of criminals Castle has killed dozens of super-humans in upfront combat time and time again. He even incapitated Wolverine once. Castle is an expert in Urban Warfare. For around 36 years, Castle has continuously come up with genius plans to raid buildings, warehouses, assassinate people, ambush people, and all kinds of other things within that. He is also an expert in: Stealth Tactics, Guerilla Warfare, Jungle Warfare, demolitions, and various other things. Castle at this point has been doing this for over 40 years because his timeline has never been altered or moved up by marvel. Meaning he has effecitivily aged over the years. He is now somewhere in his 50's-60's. Unlike most people at that age, Castle's physical condition has never changed over the years. He has always stayed in top physical condition, and continues to massacre dozens of people at once. One of Punisher's most notable pieces of equipment is his chestguard. His chestguard is so strong it has even survived shotgun blasts at close range. Frank is known for his extremely high pain tolerance. Even Nick Fury and Tony Stark have commented on just how high his pain tolerance is.  
Meele weapon M4X Combat knife  
Handgun M1911  
SMG MP5K  
Shotgun Remington Model 870  
Assault Rifle M4A1  
Explosive M67 Grenade  
Special M60E4

Bane

Peace has cost you your strength. Victory has defeated you.  
— Bane on how Batman being retired has effected his combat abilities.

Bane was born into a prison in the Middle East. A large pit where men are thrown to suffer. It is believed to be the closest thing to hell on Earth. Bane described the reason that the pit is the closest thing to hell on Earth as did many others. About 30 years before Batman Begins, Ra's Al Ghul was a mercenary working for a local warlord, he fell in love with the warlord's daughter. When the warlord found out he was sentenced to the prison. His daughter convinced him to set Ra's free.. Unfortunately for Ra's he never found out the true price of his freedom. The warlord's daughter was sentenced to the prison where she had Ra's daughter. She would later die. According to the prison doctor the prison was "plagued" at the time. The prisoners wanted to kill the child. But Bane (a prisoner there) saw the child's innocents, he saw it as their redemption. He protected it from the prisoners. Eventually the prisoners would all come after him and the child at once. While Bane was chased he carried the girl to the point where one tries to climb out. Bane fought the prisoners but was overwhelmed and defeated. The child would be the first person to successfully climb out of the prison. Bane however, was not so lucky. The prisoners tortured him horribly disfiguring his face. The doctor did everything he could, but the damage was done. Bane was put into a position to feel ever lasting .extreme pain on his face. The child would soon find Ra's, she convinced Ra's to get Bane out. The league of shadows took them in and trained them. Unfrotunately for Bane Ra's didn't see the man who saved and protected that girl, he saw only a "monster". He was exiled from the League. After Ra's death Talia took over the League of Shadows and brought Bane back in. Bane would later come up with an incredible plan to hold Gotham hostage that would hold virtually any form of military action useless. He even single handedly defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. Bane is one of the greatest tacticians in the DC Universe. He is right up there with Batman, Deathstroke, and other tacticians

Handgun CZ-75  
SMG Mini U**

Shotgun Saw Off Double-Barreled Shotgun  
Assault Rifle Heckler &amp; Koch G36C  
Explosive MK2 Grenade  
Special RPG-7 (not used in the movie but needs a special weapon and he used it in the comics)  
Meele League of Shadows Sword

X-factors

Punisher/Bane

Training/93/83

Castle was a Recon Marine in Vietnam, that's already superior training there. On top of it he cross-trained with US Navy SEALs, Green Berets, and the Australian SAS. Bane was born into a prison where he naturally learned to fight. You can see in the scenes showing him in combat he was one of the most skilled prisoners there. When he was brought out he was trained by Ra's Al Ghul for a short period of time. Despite being exiled quickly, Bane was highly trained by him and one of the best fighters in the League. That still does not match anywhere near up to Frank's training.

Physicality93/97

Bane has trained himself to physical perfection. He can probably lift over 800 pounds. He is very fast and has a lot of stamina. He is probably the most physically fit character in the Nolanverse. Frank is extremely physically fit but is overall not even near as fit as Bane is. While you could argue that Punisher's age being in his 50's or 60's will effect him against Bane. The truth is it won't at all. Punisher is extremely physically fit, even in your 50's, 60's if you remain very physically fit it won't effect you in a fight. I know people like that.

Experience/100/80

Bane was born into suffering, born into violence. But the truth is what Bane saw all his life was just fist fights and stabings between various prisoners. When he was taken into the League of Shadows he fought criminals for a few months before being exiled. Frank on the other hand fought against trained and disiplined opponents in Vietnam for four years. He has fought all types of criminals, super-humans, and even other armies and guerilla groups for the past 39 years. If you're wondering why he fought armies and guerilla groups it's because Nick Fury likes to hire him to do s*** for him.

Hand-to-Hand Combat/91/97

Both fighters here are extrodinary hand-to-hand combatants. Bane is the more skilled combatant here though. Bane is skilled in more martial arts, and was really only seen engaging his opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Bane has been shown to be able to easily take out gunmen at close range and even beat Batman. While Punisher could accomplish the things Bane did hand-to-hand in TDKR, Bane is just the overall better hand-to-hand combatant and can do it better. This won't be a huge factor in the fight though since they will be charging at each other guns blazing they won't really get a chance to use it. Most of the fights will end from gunfire.

Intelligence/80/97

Castle isn't stupid under any circumstance. He has proven to be highly intelligent and a skilled tactician. But Bane has proven to be far more intelligent. The occupation of Gotham is something Frank could've never planned out and succeeded at doing with or without the logistics Bane had. Bane is arguably more intelligent then Nolanverse Batman, and almost as intelligent as comics Batman.

Creativity/88/84

Both are very creative. Both come up with original and unthought of tactics, ideas, resource to things they find or hear about, taking things they find in their enviornment in the middle of a fight, etc. But Punisher will get a slight edge here, while Bane has been very creative such as using the reactor to create a nuclear bomb, Frank has continuously been seen taking simple weapons mobile or stationary he finds and turning them into weapons. He has also been shown to create his own highly effective tactics that are in away more creative then Bane.

Organization/70/100

Frank never really needed to be very organized. He's one guy with a bunch of guns. The only organization he really needed with timing and planning which he has. Bane on the other hand was extremely organized in the occupation of Gotham. He carefully and patiently prepared and organized for the occupation. He never made a single mistake from a lack of organization throughout the occupation.

Tactics93/89

Okay before you say "W**? Bane is a far superior tactician" hear me out. Okay, Bane is a far superior tactician and more intelligent without a doubt. However, Bane's tactics are not based on one on one fights, his tactical mind is good with commanding troops on the battlefield. Not in a one on one or a one on several fight. Frank on the other hand is a tactical genius, he has easily raided hundreds of warehouses and taken out dozens of people. He has gone face to face with many people one on one. See what I'm saying? No? Well think of it, if your opponent is highly skilled in one set of tactics far more then you, you're highly skilled in another set, you're fighting him where his tactics are virtually useless, but yours are, then who has the better tactics? Yes, Bane is highly adaptable and can quickly come up with good one on one tactics that's true. You can always say he can outsmart Frank but before you say that think of the fact that Frank has 39 years experience with these kinds of tactics in which he uses day in and day out. See where I'm coming from?

Battle will take place in Gotham during the Occupation.

Battle

One may question if I realize that what I do makes no difference in the world. Frank thought as he approached a methlab. But they just don't understand...I know my actions don't make the world a safer place...But I pursue this corse because it is what I have chosen to do.

Frank quietly opened the door of the methlab, he through a grenade into the room then shut the door the grenade killed the people in the first room. Frank quickly went in with dual Min-Uzis, 3 men came out from the backroom armed with TEC-9s, he quickly gunned them down with his Mini Uzis.

Once a man has lost a loved one to society's black underbelly he can never turn his back on it...Never pretend...Or think...That it'll never happen to him. For almost every man I kill...Several people don't have to endure the pain I went through when I lost my family.

As he walked away from the burning methlab "Never enough is it?". Frank immediately turned point his Uzis at the voice. It was an old friend of his...One of the few people he trusts, Nick Fury.

What the hell are you doing here?".

"I got a business proposal for you."

"Hop in my van".

"I assume you heard about this terrorist take over of Gotham City". Said, Fury.

"Yeah what about it?"

"As you know the terrorists have made threats saying that if we invade or if anyone crosses the bridge they set off a four megaton nuclear bomb. We can sneek a small special forces team into the city disguised as guys bringing in food to the ctiy. We're sending three unarmed guys to link up with a group of cops in the town trying to fix the situation. From there they will try to find and disarm the bomb. We want you to go in with them, find and take out their leader. This man who calls himself "Bane". A few months ago he was a wanted terrorist by the C.I.A in West Africa".

"How will I be bringing in weapons?". We'll discuss that later at a breifing. There's an Air Force Base in Rhode Island, take this note, it gives you everything you need to find and get into the base".

"Drop me off here".

He pulled over the van. As Fury got out he said: "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Bane released the entire Blackgate Prison".

Frank looked at him with a pissed off and silent look on his face.  
The Next Day:

When I reached the gate, I handed the MP at the gate a piece of paper Fury gave me giving me access to enter the base.

"Take the next left, go to the big building by the B52s" said the MP at the gate.

Frank drove the van and parked right infront of the building with no care what-so-ever as to where to park his van.

As he walked into the building the MP at the desk said: "6th floor".

When he reached the room he was greeted by Fury "Hello, Frank" he said.

They sat down in a dark room with a projection screen.

"Umm...Colenel, Fury, there's no smoking in..."

"Shut up and run the film this my base I'll smoke as much as I godamn want".

"Can you believe this new smoking s***, Frank?"

"Can't say I noticed".

"Bah, pretty soon smoking will be illegal because of pricks like Rob Reiner".

The film played, showing the U.N food trucks going into the city and the men getting out and loading the food.

"Okay, so you'll be going in with those U.N food trucks, in one of the trucks there'll be 3 special forces guys who are gonna meet up with the surviving cops and try to find the bomb. You'll be in the last truck, once you get out is the part where it gets tricky. You're gonna be lifitng two of those food boxes, they'll contain various weapons, whatever weapons you want we'll put in the box".

"Once you get out of the truck, you'll take those two boxes and move away from the scene, out of sight basically. You'll then pick up the weapons and change, then you'll need to find and take out Bane".

"If they see you walking away, you'll need to get into a place where they can't see you, then quickly and silently kill the guys who follow you"

"You are to use any methods necessary to kill Bane, even if you have to slaughter his entire army to get to him".

"What do I do once I kill him?". Asked, Frank.

"Once he's dead you can't leave the city until the bomb is disarmed. You can help find the bomb, kill his army, do whatever the f*** you want. I'm sure you'd love to go after those Blackgate prisoners he released".

"Room 5 on the 7th floor is where you'll be staying for the next 3 days".

"Alright, Fury. I want a M4A1, a M119, a M60E4, 4 M67s, a MP5K, a Remington 870 and I got my own knife. I want two 200 round belt fed 7.62 ammo boxes for the M60. 4 magazines for the M4, 4 mags for the M119, 4 for the MP5K, and a belt with 16, 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells. I also want 5 ounces of C-4.

"Fair enough, Frank".  
3 days later:

"Alright Alright everybody in the truck! let's move out everybody out!" One of the MPs shouted.

"We've got boots on the ground, sir". Said Fury's major.

Fury watched as they got out of the trucks with a cold stare with a cigar in his mouth and his hands in his coat pockets.

When the trucks stopped, Frank set off an explosion from a piece of C4 he secretly planted a few blocks back.

"What the hell was that!?". Said, Barsad.

"You four go check it out!"

"Yes, sir!" Replied his men.

Barsad opened the truck, right infront of him was Frank he quickly grabbed his neck and snapped it. Killing, Barsad.

He got out of the truck and went into the house right next to the truck draging Barsad's body in with him. Frank put on his vest and loaded with his weapons. Intimidation, a powerful agent in war. Frank proceeded to skin Barsad's entire corpse. But what he didn't do, was skin his face knowing that people would be terrified if their boss was skinned alive. Frank skinned him over a large bucket, letting the blood drop into it. After skinning the body, Frank carved a Punisher skull into his body. He then proceeded to grab some rope, he then hung his body head down out the window. He proceeded to dump the bucket of blood onto the ground out the window along with all of Barsad's skin. He then took Barsad's MK2 Grenades.

"So then...Holy s***! What the f!ck!?"

"Oh my fu!c*king god...Is that... Barsad?"

Frank walked out of the house as we raised his M119 the two League of Shadows members raised their G36s, Frank put two rounds into their heads.

Frank threw a grenade down the street to attract attention.

"What was that?" said one of the near by League of Shadows members.

"We better go check it out" replied his friend.

"Fury, this animal you hired isn't going after Bane, he's going after his entire fuc king army!" said one of the generals.

"He took what you said seriously!".

"What kind of demented a** hole sends the Punisher into an occupied city to assassinate a terrorist leader?"

"All of you shut the f*** up" replied Fury.

"It's the Punisher, OPEN FIRE!" shouted one of the League of Shadows members.

The League of Shadows opened fire, Frank threw a MK2 down the street.

"Grenade!" the League of Shadows members quickly rolled out of the way.

Frank came out of cover and opened fire with his M60. He quickly took out the two who rolled to a bench, he swaped and took out the guy with no cover. One of the guys had good over behind a statue. Frank held down the trigger on the statue just waiting to penetrate it.

Hold the trigger down, don't let go, and just keeping holding it and holding it, and eventually the cover breaks.

Frank suddenly felt the impact of a 9mm bullet his his armor. He quickly turned around to see 6 League of Shadows members standing there, he quickly ran sideways to avoid getting shot by the man behind the statue. As he ran sideways he opened up on his opponents, he quickly gunned three of them down with automatic fire, 4 were able to move to cover in time. Frank now in an ally, kicked open the door to a building there.

"We have spotted the Punisher, he has killed 6 men already. We are currently pursuing him into a building, we are requesting backup".

"You are unable to defeat one man...One undisiplined man with a gun...You're left to fend for yourselves...Your weakness has cost the lives of six men. Find him!" shouted Bane on the radio.

His men didn't bother to respond knowing that if they did it would only p*** Bane off more.

The League of Shadows members kicked open the door; guns ready.

"Fury! Our other special forces team is dead now and now all we have is the godamn Punisher. "Why the hell did you send him in, we have other people who can do they job. He'll be dead before he kills Bane you f***!ng moron:.

"I agree with him someone get another team ready!" shouted another general.

"Generals..Try to act your rank for a moment". replied Fury "Frank will easily have all of these men dead soon, he's not trying to slaughter their entire Army, he's luring Bane to him. So shut the f*** up and have faith in Frank. This guy fought off a massive VC attack in Vietnam with just 4 men".

"This animal of yours better get the job done Fury". The general who said that proceeded to walk out of the room.

As the League of Shadows members searched the building, they turned a corner, Frank suddenly jumped up from cover in a room behind a window with his MP5K he quickly gunned down his opponents with automatic fire.

He walked over to one of the bodies and picked up the radio. "Hey Bane...your men...they're dead now, come and get me."

"You 4 come with me" said Bane. They got into one of the tank's and drove off.

"Just how did you get in here Mr. Castle, and why are you here?" said Bane.

"You released blackgate prison, the power of rage is how I got here".

"Sir, we've got radio interceptions it seems Castle has lured Bane out, they're talking on the radio".

"Good...good". Said Fury

"Perhaps if you knew our real goals and why we were doing this you wouldn't be so quick to kill us".

Two of the generals looked at each other as they listened to the radio interception.

"You see, like you we are vigilantes. 8 years ago Gotham was worse for crime the Detroit, we attempted to destroy the entire city but were stopped by Batman. Now we are here to finish the job. We caused the Great London Fire and the Bubonic Plague to end crime".

"You are truly ignorant to think that I would join you or that you make the slightest difference in the world".

"And you do?".

"No, I do this because it is what I have chosen to do. Since we can never hope to understand why we're here, if there's even anything to understand, the individual should choose a goal and pursue it wholeheartedly, despite the certainty of death and the meaninglessness of action. I may make a small difference in NYC, but that's nothing world wide. I do what I do because for every man I kill several others don't have to suffer what I did.

"Aren't you a firm believer in "the ends justify the means"?

"Not if the means involve killing innocent civilians".

"Well Mr. Castle...We are right outside of the building where these radio transmissions are, good bye".

Bane fire the tank's canon at the building where he was tracking the Radio. Half of the building crumbled down.

"Bane the radio's not destroyed".

Suddenly a grenade went right through the window of the tank, Bane grabbed it and threw it out the broken window. He quickly opened the hatch and grabbed Frank pulling him down. He head butted Bane then back kicked a League member in face. A League member threw a punch at him, Frank grabbed it he then locked and broke his arm.

"AAAAAAHHH!" shouted the League member, then snapped his neck.

Bane grabbed Castle's head and slammed it against the wall of the tank.

"Mr. Castle, your years of slaughter are coming to an end". Castle quickly kicked Bane in the balls, two other League members pulled their CZ-75s on Frank, he quickly disarmed one of them, the other League member fired, right when he did Frank duckd and punched him in the balls. He then shot the League member he disarmed. Bane quickly grabbed Castle, Castle shot the other League member in the head with the CZ-75. Suddenly, 5 League members jumped into the tank.

"Mr. Castle, I will not simply kill you here. I will give you a trial". Said Bane.

One of the League members knocked Castle unconscious with his G36C.

Fury and all men in the room watched as they dragged Frank away

"Great, Fury, because you sent this animal in now he's captured and is gonna be dead. We've lost all boots on the ground because you wouldn't send a full team in GODAMNIT!"

"Calm the f!ck down, Castle has been taken alive multiple times, and he has escaped from prisons in Vietnam, maximum security prisons on islands here in the U.S, and even by other criminals. Castle will figure away out before they kill him, and then he'll have Bane dead".

"Your faith better pay off, Fury" replied one of the generals. As he walkek out of the room he mumbled swears  
2 hours later at the court:

Frank woke up to find himself on a chair in a courtroom surrounded by criminals and Bane's gunmen.

"Frank Castle, AKA "The Punisher you are responsible for an estimate of over 2,000 murders of various criminals. Most commonly in the organized crime community". Said, Dr. Crane.

Frank looked at him with an angry silent stare.

"Your fate has been determined between two options: Exile, or death. Which will it be"?

Frank just kept staring at him.

"Death then. Sold".

Crane hit his hammer down.

"By Exile!"

Bane's men brought him out onto the ice.

"You walk across that ice, you follow the thick ice, you fall you're dead in minutes". Said one of Bane's men. He then took off Frank's handcuffs.

Frank quickly and descively grabbed the merc's armed arm, he put his left leg behind his right leg and tripped him while pushing him down by holding him arm as he did that he shot his gun and put 2 bullets into the other gunman's chest. He then disarmed the gun and shot the one he had grabbed.

Castle then threw their bodies onto the ice in which the ice immediately cracked.

"Well there you go, Castle's already escaping" said Fury.

"We'll see". Replied one of the generals.

Right before Castle went back inside he heard two of Bane's men coming to the door.

"Those weapons they found on Castle are gonna be real useful haw".

"More so his ammuniation, we've got enough weapons we won't need them to much".

"Always wanted to try out an M60".

"They've got them locked away in the basement if you wanna take a shot?"

"Hell yeah I would let's go"

As they turned back Castle snuck up behind them, he smashed their heads together knocking them out. He then cut off bloodflow to their brain's then dragged the bodies outside and threw them onto the ice

They'll assume the gunshots was just warning shots or something. Frank thought to himself.

Castle snuck into the basement and grabbed his weapons.

Frank walked up the stairs, he snuck out of the building.

Frank kicked open the front door, he then opened fire on everyone inside.

As blood splattered everywhere, Bane's men did not panic and tried to get into a safe position. Frank tried to gun them down as quickly as possible.

These guys aren't just terrorists...these guys are trained...Veterans of Eastern Europe's massacres in the Yugoslav Wars...Massacres of villages in Burma...Survivors and perpetrators of Mexico's drug wars..Most of these guys survivors. They know how to react in one...,,,Whether they're the victimes or the murders.

You gotta take them out as quickly as possible before they can get strategic positions on you.

One of them's getting the right idea, stay low...stay hidden...flank me...I let go with one hand and pull out a MP5K, without aiming I just spray and prey on full auto. I get him.

In times like this I can't help but think about Mai Lai. 347 innocent Vietnamese civilians massacred by US troops. I had a friend who participated in that, he killed himself when he got home

One convict jumps at me from the left with a knife. I block it with my MP5, then I just shoot him.

Looks like everyone's dead. Maybe not...Gotta keep firing, make sure nobody's faking, hit the bodies.

Frank walked over to one of the guy's radios and radioed Bane.

"Bane you hear those gun shots? that we me massacring your court".

"You have made a major mistake, Castle. You have proven to be a far superior opponent then Batman. I look forward to claiming victory against you". Bane replied.

"Sir where are you going?" Said one of Bane's men.

"To kill Castle".

Bane got in the tank and headed for the courtroom.

Put the remaining C4 in the courthouse...Put the Radio in it too. Bane will be tracking the radio which'll lead him into the courthouse...So I'll leave it and go to the house down the street. When he goes in the courthouse...I blow it the hell.  
5 minutes later at the courthouse:

Bane arrived at the courthouse and got out of the tank.

"Nice try Castle, but it's obvious trap".

How the hell did he...?

Bane walked down the street carrying an RPG, with a G36C on his back, a Mini-U** and a CZ-75 strapped to his leg. As well as grenades on his vest, and a sword in a sheath.

Bane took aim at the top floor of the second house to his left with an RPG.

"Aw hell..." said Frank.

He quickly shot the window in the house he was in and jumped out onto the fire-escape.

Bane fired the RPG. It hit the top floor. Causing massive damage to the house.

As Frank ran down the fire-escape, a large couch fell onto the fire-escape.

The old and rusty fire-escape was at it's end, the fire-escape collapsed.

As it fell Frank quickly grabbed onto the now vertical fire-escape.

He swung back and threw himself forward crashing into the next window.

Right then Bane came around and saw the window, he threw a MK2 grenade into the room. Then sprayed the hoiuse with 17 rounds of 9mm ammuniation from his U**.

Bane proceeded to go into the house.

When he reached the second floor he walked into the bedroom. Frank put a M119 to Bane's head right as he pulled the trigger Bane ducked and upper-cutted him in the chin.

"Experience has defeated you Mr. Castle...I am not your average criminal".

Bane proceeded to kick Frank in the balls.

"Good bye Mr. Castle". Said Bane as he pointed his CZ-75 at him.

Frank unpinned a M67 and threw it against the wall in the room.

Bane quickly ran over to it and threw it out the window.

"A desparate attempt to take me with you...Admirable, but failed".

"No Bane".

Bane turned around to see Castle charging at him.

"It was a distraction!" Castle said as he threw a punch at Bane's face.

Bane blocked and countered Castle, he ducked and lifted Bane up from his stomach and droped him head first on the ground.

Frank then tried to kick him in the face.

Right as Frank threw his kick Bane grabbed it and tripped him.

As he got up Castle quickly jumped up and tackled him out the window onto the fire escape.

As both warriors got up, Frank moved backwards up the stairs onto the roof and pulled out his knife as Bane pulled out his sword.

"You brought a knife to a sword fight? Mr. Castle..I'm disappointed.

Bane made a downwards slash against Castle.

He jumped to the left to dodge it, and threw his knife at Bane. it hit him in his vest, not coming close to getting through at all.

"I thought a man of your reputation would aim for the head".

Bane moved towards Castle. His back now faced the ledge. Bane thrusted his blade at Castle.

Castle jumped back, right then Bane moved forward and threw another thrust.

Knowing he was basically out of options, Castle jumped off the roof, he grabbed onto the ledge of the second window.

He pulled out his M119, barely managing to hang onto the ledge.

When Bane poped his head out, Castle fired, Bane had moved his head back just in time.

Bane then blind fired his other CZ-75 at Castle.

When Bane looked down there was no body, just a broken window.

Bane went onto the fire-escape into the house, when he entered there was an M119 at his head.

He quickly grabbed Frank's arm and held it against the wall, he then poined the CZ-75 at Frank's head.

Right before he shot it Frank pushed the button to take out the magazine.

He then kneed him in the groin moving him a few inches back, Frank then punched him in the face.

He charged at him punching him as hard and fast as he humanly could.

Frank was hitting him in the stomach as hard as he could; Bane kept his arms in a position to cause his punches to do the least damage as possible.

Frank then surprised him and hit low in the balls.

Frank threw another punch at his slightly exposed face.

Bane blocked and countered it; hitting him in the face breaking his nose knocking Frank's face back.

"You are a powerful opponent Mr. Castle...But even you can not stop us".

Bane moved toward him and grabbed his hair he then slammed his face against the wall several times.

"Had enough now, Mr. Castle?"

"Maybe so..But let's see how you do with out your mask. Castle replied.

He grabbed the top of Bane's mask and compleely ripped it off.

"AAAAAHH!. F**K, GODAMNIT!. Screamed Bane.

Bane moved back holding his face and screaming, he then charged at Castle trying to retrieve the mask. Castle then threw it out the window.

"Looks like you can't handle s*** without that maks of yours!".

Bane tried to grab him. Frank ducked grabbing his waist, putting him over his shoulder and dropping him backwards on his head.

He picked Bane up attemtping to throw him out of the window.

Bane quickly grabbed his hand trying to pull his hand off.

Unfortunately for Bane, in the immense pain he was in he simply didn't have the will mentally to release Castle's grip.

By By "Mr. Bane!"

Castle then threw Bane right out of the window where he landed on the ground.

The fall killed Bane in a matter of seconds.

"Now to kill those henchmen of yours, then I'll move on to those Blackgate prisoners you released".  
Winner: Frank Castle.

Frank Castle won because of his experience - when you've been killing people for as long as he has, with the same familiar weapons, you simply can't beat him. Up close, Bane had a minor advantage but even then the Punisher was still able to put up a fight - but it was Bane's reliance on closing in to finish Punisher off that was his undoing. Bane might be invulnerable to pain but if you take a bullet to the head - or 20 to 30 in the chest, you're going down.


	97. Chapter 97

ALL COMIC BOOK FANS WELCOME! Its brains vs brawns between two of the greatest occult detectives who ever lived. Hellboy, The World's Greatest Paranormal Investigator, bringer of the apocalypse and demon turned protector of the living world, goes up against John Constantine, Hellblazer, the World's Greatest Con Man who scammed the whole universe by simply existing. Two demon slayers go head to head in a battle between street smarts, brawls, and attitude. Hellboy's strength, durability, and ferocity, against Constantine's cunning, deceptions, and magic. A battle between two of the greatest foes of the occult world to find out who is...

THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Hellboy is a (former) B.P.R.D. agent the and the unwilling Harbinger of the Apocalypse. He is child of the demon

Hellboy mexico

Hellboy fighting a vampire luchador in a wrestling match

Azzael and the witch Sarah Hughes. He was brought into Earth in 1945 Scotland, where he was raised by the caring Trevor Bruttenholm. Since then Hellboy has been trained by the B.P.R.D. to fight the dark creatures in humanity's side.

Powers

Hellboy's superhuman abilities would seem to stem from his demonic nature. While his specific powers and abilities have never been explicitly listed, Hellboy is much stronger and more physically durable than any ordinary human.

Regenerative Healing Factor: Hellboy also possesses a "healing factor" that allows him to recover from wounds at an incredible rate and quickly heal from fatal wounds. He can survive a sword thrust and a spear blow through his chest. In the movies, he is depicted as being fireproof, but in the comics he can still burn; however his accelerated healing may still give off the illusion of being immune to fire.

Enhanced sight: Hellboy has been noted to be able to see farther than the average human

Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. As a result, he can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to extremes of both temperature and falls from great heights. He has been savagely beaten by large monsters such as werewolves, zombies, and vampires on several occasions and survived, often with relatively minor injuries. On one occasion, Hellboy directly charged an MG-42 machine gun and took numerous bullets to the chest before destroying the gun. On another, he was impaled by a massive spearhead through the chest, but smashed the handle and charged the attacker, leaving the spearhead buried in the tree behind him.

Superhuman Strength: The extent of Hellboy's strength is unclear, but he has, for example, tore down a large tree and hurled it at an opponent. He has also thrown opponents weighing at least four to five hundred pounds.

Superhuman Agility: Hellboy can jump and freerun through high places, and is fast enough to dodge attacks.

Hand to hand Combatant: He is trained in various forms of combat. In the graphic novel "House of the Living Dead", Hellboy knows how to wrestle, and even used his fighting skills in a professional wrestling match with a vampire luchador and a zombie wrestler. It should be noted though that Hellboy is, by his own admission, a lousy shot; he prefers to "mix it up" in hand-to-hand combat whenever possible. He is also a trained swordsman.

Weapons

Close - The Right Hand of Doom: A fist made out of durable stone, Hellboy uses it in fighting his enemies, often pummeling and beating them up. It is also the key to the end of the world. And though he can't use it to fire guns, it has proven flexible enough to catch a fly.

Mid - Excalibur: A longsword in Arthurian Legend. Wielding this sword marks him as the rightful King of England, and will allow him to lead an army of England's noble dead.

Long - Good Samaritan: A four round oversized revolver. The large rounds it uses can easily penetrate most materials and has a variety of bullets such as garlic, Irish church bell fragments, clovers, and cold iron. Hellboy uses his left hand to fire the weapon as his right hand of doom makes it unable to be hold.

Armor- Longcoat: Hellboy is almost always seen wearing a large and heavy jacket that reaches well below his knees. The pockets of this jacket are typically filled with many of the charms and totems, granting him greater paranormal protection. His jacket has been heavily damaged many times, yet it always shows up repaired with each new story. He also keeps items in his belt.

Special - Grenades: Hellboy carries different explosives such as frags and smokes. His grenades are strong enough to kill supernatural creatures, such as his battle with a vampire in prague.

X-factors

Superhuman Physicality: Hellboy being a demon is gifted with superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Making him more powerful than the strongest human.

Training: Hellboy is trained through various forms of combat with natural and supernatural enemies. He also had military training.

Experience: Hellboy existed since the 40s. And throughout the years earned experience in fighting.

Cons

Hellboy is a lousy shot with firearms.

He is gruff, sometimes stubborn, and hotheaded at times.

He can be affected by a few magical attacks, and has problems dealing with ghosts and spirits physically

John Constantine is a cynical, foul mouthed, con man, magician, and occult detective stationed in London. Born from a lineage of sorcerers dubbed as "Laughing Magicians", John became innate with the occult. Travelling all over the world to learn his tricks of trade. John made his adventures enlarging his reputation and fear over Heaven and Hell. Being a "weirdness magnet", John adventures often times have him searching for trouble, and trouble finding him instead. He is known for screwing over the most powerful being in the world, such as God and Satan (which he defeated 5 times, killing him in the 4th and apparently not succeeding in it since he came back the 5th time).  
Magic

John's powers comes from his occult knowledge. His magical prowess varies from time to time, probably because of the many different writers doing whatever they want with him.

Examples of John Constantine magic:

Cursing: John can put a curse on his enemies, some relatively harmless, while others are dangerous. Like the time where he cursed a bunch of cold inmates into a catatonic state. Or making his father wither and waste away. His curses are strong enough to affect demons.  
Spells: John knows a variety of spells he can use to get him out of tight situations. He has spells that can immbolize, seal, and destroy demons, elementals, and gods.  
Spirit Ward Creation: Use sigils to make him undetectable by supernatural means, and sigils that he can use to ward off demons and other supernatural creatures.  
Magic circles: Powerful defensive circles which he writes in a wall or the floor that protects him both from supernatural and physical attacks.  
Realm travel: Constantine can open portals to places like Heaven, Hell, Limbo, or the Green. Constantine can even open a portal through time that allows him to time travel. He can also send his enemies to Hell.  
Evocation: John can summon ghosts, the undead, or demons. He can summon soulstorms to attack his foes.  
Pyrokinesis: Conjure fire or hellfire for various means such as attacking his enemies, oftentimes from his lighter or ciggarette.  
Illusions: Conjure illusions to trick and confuse his opponents.  
Mind Control: Constantine's mind magic involves hypnotism, occlumency, and brainwashing. Like erasing someone's memories, or like when he brainwashed a whole maximum state prison to riot just for them to bring him a ciggarette.  
Invisibility: Using magic to make him invisible and undetectable.  
Stage Magic Skills: John is exhibited considerable mastery in stage magic like slight of hand, pickpocketing, hypnotism, and escapology  
Sychronicity Wave Travelling: A natural born magic in every Laughing Magician. It allows John to make his own luck, jinx his opponents, protect him from danger and harm, track down people, enemy attacks to miss, and reshape the battle to his own accord.

Weapons

Close - Trenchcoat: John's trenchcoat protects him and is durable enough to withstand his battles. It is also sentient and contains its own demonic powers, and cane perform tasks like strangling people, mind controlling its victims to become violent, and cursing those who wore it aside from Constantine and his friends.  
Mid - Twin Blade: A 3-4 feet long short sword. The blade was forged from the remains of the two fallen Lords of Hell. And can cause instant death to those it wounds. It is strong enough to kill omnipotent being such as Satan aka The First of the Fallen.  
Long - Webley Revolver: 6 shot british revolver that he used during his battle with the Family Man. Though not keen in using firearms, John is a capable marksman when he needs to be.  
Armor - Magical Tattoes: John has sigils drawn and written all over his body that protects him from magical attacks, and prevents supernatural creatures such as demons from touching him. Though it doesn't protect him from physical attacks.  
Special - Demon blood: Blood transfused to him by the demon god Nergal. Demon blood has healing properties that John can use. It is dangerous when consumed by the victim as it is highly poisonous and corrosive dangerous even to supernatural creatures such as the King of the Vampires. When weaponized, it can mind control people into mindless slaves.

X-Factors

Arcane Knowledge: John is self taught in magic and occult. He had years of travelling to know his craft. His supernatural knowledge is rivaled by a very few even in the DC Universe  
Cunning: John is the World's Greatest Con Man. John himself has a high IQ rate. He can make the most amazing feats of trickery sometimes in very few preparation. He can trick even the strongest gods and beings in the world. His most craziest feats include scamming and beating the Devil 5 times (and even killing the Devil in the 4th) and blackmailing God.  
Luck: He's a hell of a walking plot device. His luck flows all over him like rain. Probably because of his Sychronicity Wave Travelling.

Cons

Unlike most comic book magicians, Constantine rarely uses magical spells unless he has to, especially in combat. He would rather bluff or talk his opponents first, or outsmart them rather than to outgun them.  
John is just a normal human.  
Has no professional or military training.

Battle takes place in Somewhere, England

The Comic Book version of Hellboy will be used, and Hellblazer/Vetigo version to be used for John Constantine. So no guntotting Keanu Reeves exorcist blasting his holy golden/cross shotgun.

Battle

Somewhere in the English countryside.

Three witches dance around a boiling pot of refuse. Chanting the great Nimue to give them the vision of what the world is after the Dragon destroys it. They fail miserably, and again dances to see contact with Lady Nimue again. Occupied with their dancing, they didn't notice a blonde man walking towards them from the darkness. His eyes mad with fury, tan trechcoat covering, and a silk cut wrapped in his index. He was John Constantine, and he was there on business.

"You bloody hags never learn do ya?" John said.

The witches were started of Constantine's appearance. They stopped their dancing and back off. "The Constantine...the Laughing Magician!" They hissed.

"Save your biscuits you tossers! You think I didn't know what you b*** were doing?! You think you can just give a stupid sword to some demon and proclaim him the bloody King of England!?" John scolded with anger.

"Constantine! Oh Constantine and your dirty malicious mind! We did this for England! That it may rise up again as they did before,"

John Constantine, kicks the large pot over, and the boiling water was splashed unto one of the witches. She yelled in anguish as her skin is burned and swells. "Idiots! The only ones supposed to succeed Arthur are Rich the Punk and Timothy Hunter. They and nothing else. You gave the bloody excalibur to a stranger! A bloody strager! Youkight as well proclaimed Kanye West or some bum in he streets as the King."

The three witches retracts back to the darkness. They hissed at Constantine with despise. "England must rise. England was once powerful. We had the world. We had an empire. We built the greatest marvels the world ever seen. Every Englisman was royal, special. But now...now we are just peasants licking the arse of America!"

Constantine smokes a heap of smoke, with a serious face and unbreakable stare he said, "Frankly you dumbfucks don't know anything of how this world works nowadays. S*** isn't achieved by cheating, its by sweat and f*** luck. England can stand in its own feet. Let the other countries be what they are." John said as he puts out his ciggie. He walks behind looking over the dark forest, seeming to be in deep thinking and charades. He looks over to the witches, visibly scared of him. "We can't let s*** happens. You harlots have no idea of what you may unleash in the world. Seriouly I try to tell myself it ain't my problem. But how can it be when it is there in fron of you flipping you off."

Then suddenly a rustle came in from the forest. Leaves fell down and branches break. Suddenly, a corpse in armor walked towards them. Armed with a claymore it approaches. The withces, seeing this, were terrified of it. They attempt to run, but is blocked by the trees behind them. They have no escape. "Y-You! Please. Mercy on thee please!" They screamed as an approaching demise await.

"Bloooooooooooood!" the armored corpse said as he unseam one witch in the abdomen, releasing her guts to the grass, before beheading her with a slash. One tries to run but is grabbed in the hair, where she is mercilessly butchered and chopped to 50 pieces of flesh. The last one fell on her knees, begging to any gods that may hear, and utters pleas to Lady Nimue, before the corpse raises its claymore and slashes on her forhead, and digs deeper and deeper to the torso until the witch was in two. "Vengeance! Veangeance is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" the corpse yelled raising his sword. John Constantine just watches the horror, unfazed and comfortable.

"Ehehe. So it felt good eh? I don't blame you. Must be hard for you that Attila be the one to have killed you," Constantine said while pointing his finger inbetween his eyes.

The corpse looked at him, and limbers away. With his job done, John Constantine walks away from the carnage. Nobody messes with his town. Not even mad hundred years old hags like them. Then as he walked, a gush of wind striked his head. He turns, and sees the Phantom Stranger, with eyes glowing and body floating, looking at him with a blank face. "The bloody hell ya doing?"

"Constantine...we need to talk," the Stranger said.

"B*** off!" Constantine said with annoyance.

"It is a matter of great importance"

"I said p*** off!"

"The whole world is in danger,"

"What do I care? I'm no in the bloody mood. Go to Map, he's the 'London' guardian. Or Hunter, or the rest of the Trenchcoat Brigade. Or what about the f*** Justice League. They can clean your closet. But not me so p*** off!"

The Phantom grabs his shoulder with a serious look. "Listen, this event...this event has the attention of what you seek."

John couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly got interested to what the Stanger said. "Excalibur? Where is it."

The Stranger grins. He knew just how Constantine plays out. "Typical John Constantine. You never act if you never benifit. Listen Constantine. Armageddon has arisen. The dragon Ogdru Jahad has awoken inside of Nimue's body. But he's not the problem. The one whom you seek will fight Jahad, but he will perish. We must not let him perish Constantine..."

John Constantine looks at the Stranger. Doubt was still in his eyes but he had that feeling that maybe something horrible really is going to happen. He grabs his box of silk cut, grabs a cigarrette, puts it in his mouth, fixes his coat and lights it up. "I don't know what you're pulling Judas nor do I know anyone paying you silver to do this. But I smell something you screw me about. I will get you."

"Now. You will stop him from reaching the Dragon, while I will try to stop the dragon myself. We must let him live as the fate of the world balance to the prevention of the unthinkable."

"Well then now. Seems I'll be doing me bloody part, can you now please f***?" Constantine said with sarcasm. The Stranger nods, and his body dissappears into nothingness. John Constantine walks away, now ready to save the whole f*** world. Its those things that was against his rules. But he think of it deeply and came to mind. When the world goes, John Constantine goes.

Not far

"Hrmm," Hellboy said as he stares at the barrel of his samaritan. He opens he cylinder and rotates it, before clocking the hammer and puts t back. He stood up and puts on his coat. Walking towards a bed, he kisses his beloved Alice in the forehead as he heads out, carrying the excalibur in his shoulder. Hellboy grabs a cellphone from his pocket, and dials his friend Abe Sapien's number.

"Hey Abe...heh. Just called if you ever recieved the box of rotten eggs. You know us two. We're way back. You..you're special to me Abe. Consider it a gift from me to you, that's all,"

He goes outside of the pub. Lightning roars and the English sky darkens. "Seriously what's with this country's stupid weather?" he thought.

As he walks down the road, he hears footstep following him from the back. He turns around, seeing no one's there. He walks again. And again he hears the damn steps. Look at it again, still nothing. Pissed, Hellboy waits for the footsteps. As soon as he hears it, he grabs his samaritan and...

nothing. He holsters his samaritan back, and as he turns back his head, sees a blonde in front of him. Hellboy was startled.

" 'Lo Cherry," John Constantine said. "Now let's do this easy eh? You hand me the sword over, and you can be on your way. How's that?"

"Hmm. Let's see...em...no," Hellboy said as he shruggs Constantine off.

"You know it'll be much easier if you can live to see your girl for another day," John said. The words put Hellboy into a halt. "I've made me research on you "Hellboy". I know you don't want to do this. So I'm offering ya. There's another way you know. I can kill the monster your planning to sock about. Then you can go back to your girl. All you have to do is to give the bloody sword,"

Hellboy started walking again. Trying to get away from the man as soon as possible. "You know mate. Its not wise to leave a girl ya know. You can't imagine... what might happen to her if you do."

Hellboy stopped. Constanine puts on a grin as Hellboy enraged look turns towards him. John pissed off somebody he shouldn't have. Hellboy approaches John, and said, "I could use a warm up."

"I know you would say that."

Hellboy raises his right hand of doom and attempts to swipe Consantine off. But suddenly becomes paralyzed and immobile. He was pinned down to the floor written with sigils. "What the Hell?!"

"Its a binding spell. No need to waste energy casue that's unreakable...well to you. Now you stay put now mate. I'll be having this thank you," Constantine said as he grabs the sword. Hellboy watches as Constanine leaves him pinned down. But the thought of Ogdru flying in the sky fills him, and tries to stand up and move.

Constantine sees the ruckus and said, "Whoah their lad. You can't break through that. Its too strong." But Hellboy kept on and with adrenaline managed to break through the spell.

"Unbelievable," Constantine thought. Hellboy gets his balance, visibly exhausted, and charges at Constantine. John drops the sword and jumps out of the way. John punches Hellboy in the chin, but Hellboy lets out a punch of his own, sending Constantine a few feet away.

Constantine retaliated and aims a Webley at the demon. "Listen ere. I don't want to use this."

Hellboy grabs his own samaritan and fires, but misses. John fires his revovler in realiation, and both were in an intense gun fight. John lets out 4 shots that hit Hellboy in the chest, but Helboy was unaffected and fired his samaritan which hit Constanine in the shoulder. The Brit was visibly hurt and laid down, and Hellboy charges at him with his samaritan aimed. John grabs his lighter and sends magical fire at Hellboy. But Hellboy blocks it with his right hand. As he looks about, Constantine was gone. John appears from the back and hangs on Hellboy's back. Hellboy tries to shake him off, but Constantine mananaged to write an incantation on Hellboy's skin. And as he lets go, a burst of godly energy hits Hellboy. It was a spell, and Hellboy falls to his knees in pain with his coat tattered. Constantine punches Hellboy in the jaw, kicks him on the side, and knees him in the face. Hellboy falls back. Seeing his opponent fallen, Costantine tries to get the sword from Hellboy, but Hellboy sucker punches him in the torso. Sending the poor Brit away.

"Ah b***!" Constantine murmers from the pain. Four of his ribs was destroyed with that bloody clean punch, and one shard of bone was aiming close to his heart. It felt horrible being punched by a boulder fist, especially in the ribs. He gets up carefully not to get his ribs stab him in the heart. Hellboy walks towards him with sword in hand. Constantine whips his trench coat at Hellboy, gashing his cheek. Hellboy tries to send a hook at John, but John dodges it and lets out a punch of his own, but Hellboy grabs his hand and slams him to the ground. Hellboy lifts Constantine over his head and throws him, with John slamming back on the ground. Constantine gets up and yells a spell "Fiat bloody lux" and Hellboy was thrown several feet from an explosion. Constantine summons a souls strom, and Hellboy was lifted from his feet by ghouls and powerful wind, and he spins midair, colliding with debris. Before Hellboy landing face first back to the ground with force. Constantine then throws the coat at Hellboy, and the coat wraps around Hellboy tighly and tightly, trying to break every bone in Hellboy's body and to suffocate him. Hellboy feels the coat, and its powers draining him. But with a press, Hellboy managed to take the damn coat off of him and throws it. Hellboy was visible weakened and his shoulders and arms are sore, and the coat flies back to Constantine, who was surrounded by undead footmen.

"Ready to give up," John said.

F*** you," Hellboy said as he raise his sword and a band of undead knights came his aid.

"S***", John murmers. And the two armies fight each other. One of the footmen grabs hold of Hellboy, and John whisks an incantation that blasted Hellboy. Hellboy grabs the footmen and smashes him to the ground, before one of Hellboy's knights grabs Constantine by the neck. Constantine uses a spell and the corpse went down back to a pile of bones. But Hellboy suddenly grabs Constantine and throws him away. John ges back up and shows his twin blade, and attempts to slash at Hellboy, but Hellboy parries with the excalibur. Hellboy thrusts at Constantine, but Constantine dodges and punches Hellboy square in the face, before attempting another wild slash. But Hellboy blocks it and the two blades grinded each other.

"Hmm," Hellboy grinned as he twist his excalibur, locks the twin blade in its shaft, before flipping it away and sending the blade out of Constantine's hand. John looks and takes a gulp as Hellboy swing his excalibur. John tries to get away, but the blade sinked into John shoulder, splitting his arms, and finally slices off John's thumb.

John yells in pain and grabs his bleeding hand. "Fu-cking b***! That thumb was new!" But John takes vengeance and kicks Hellboy in the guts, making him drop his blade. John again kicks Hellboy's head and tries to get the excalibur, but Hellboy picks John up and throws him with deadly force. John landed heavily on the ground, and Hellboy grabs a grenade and throws it at John. The grenade explodes and Constantine with it.

Seeing the remains of the blonde in flames, Hellboy feels relieved and grabs his samaritan and shoots off the remaining walking corpses, even his own. He unholsters it and grabs the excalibur. Walks away from the battle thinking it was over.

"Aye, bloody...f***!" John said as he grasped his side. He's out of Hellboy's sight, but it won't help him as he is wounded to a meaty pulp. Aside from ribs and faced being smashed, his leg too was shredded by the grenade. If it wasn't for his quick evasion and some spells, he could have been turned into a British salsa. "So Reddy, guess it ain't smart to try to dance with you face to face. I'll have to use me own dirty tricks then ponce," John said as he fixes his coat and goes towards Hellboy's direction.

Hellboy falls down from his walking. The sun has disappeared and dark skies are already above. Hellboy is going to see the apocalypse, and its his bad luck he'll be late for it. The wounds he sustained is still there, but Hellboy managed to pick himself up, and carries the sword in his back.

"I suppose I shoulda waited for you like wa I said eh?" An Irish redhead girl said. It was Alice Monaghan, and Hellboy was visibly shocked o see his love in front of him.

"Al, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Came to pick you up," she said as she approaches the downed devil. "Please Alice, go back now," Hellboy pleads.

"Oh you. You and your always 'I go this' attitude. If you're going to face this wee armageddon. Might as well go with ya,"

"Alice please,"

But the redhead wraps her arms round around Hellboy, which silences the grunt. Tears flows from Hellboy's cheeks as he rests his head on Alice's shoulder. "Damn this. You don' know how happy I am to see-

But before he can finish Alice suddenly grabs the excalibur, and pummels Hellboy with it. Alice makes a backflip away from Hellboy, before landing besides John Constantine, who was actually watching all the drama with a devilish grin.

"Y-you!" Hellboy said as he wipes blood from his lips.

"Magic is all about misdirecion mate," John said while the image of Alice disappears into smoke. "Street magicians always say that hands are faster than the eyes. They were half right."

Hellboy gets up with rage. He was visibly pissed. Using the image of his beloved Alice as an illusion for a second rate cheap trick was something he would never ever tolerate. He charges at Constantine, "I'll kill you!"

John readies himself for the charge. He digs deep and stares at Hellboy's hot rage-filled eyes. He aims both his hands at Hellboy and starting chanting a powerful curse. "Atom deugdon onion. Ratin biuatom Hellboy iearu!"

Hellboy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He stops and falls down grasping his head filled with pain. Nausea attacks his stomach, vertigo and dizziness strikes his head, and his body became stiff and filled with pain. "Good thing I got that one right," John said.

But Hellboy managed to gather a small portion of strength to stand a little up and strikes Constantine. John dodges it and folls with a jab to Hellboy jaw. Hellboy tries to deliver a roundhouse, Constantine block it and knees him to the chin. With his legs shaking, Hellboy raises his right hand and strikes it down on Constantine, but Constantine utters a spell, "Fiat bloody lux!" and Hellboy was thrown feets away from a powerful explosion. He was down and unconscious. Constantine draws a sigil on he floor, and finally binds Hellboy in a binding spell, his body disappears to nothing.

Winner: John Constantine

Epilogue:

"Constantine...you weren't supposed to kill him," The Phantom Stranger said as he arrrived moments after the battle ended.

John gets up from his bed of roses, "Didn't killed him Chief, watch..." John flips his fingers and Hellboy falls out of nowhere, m*** in pain and headache. "Binding spells, very useful against a b*** like that."

"Then you would need all the binding spell you can get," Stanger said. He puts his hand on Hellboy back, and whispers "Anung un Rama", and Hellboy suddenly was healed and opened his eyes before getting back up. "Aww, wha about me mate?" Constantine said showing his thumb stump.

"F*** you blondie," Hellboy said as he lits up a cigarrette.

"Hellboy. I am the Phantome Starnger. I have walked eons in this world and has always kept he balance of good and evil. But now an enemy trmebles that you are destined to face. Me and John Constantine shall help you."

"I don't need help. Especially on strangers like you,"

The Stranger prevents him from walking away. "We won't help you. Only assist you. The dragon will not be defeated hat easily, and as desined, you will destroy it. We are here to make sure you are safe for your return to your loved ones."

Hellboy shruggs off the Stranger's hand. "You can tag along. But its up to you to keep up," Hellboy said.

John lits up a cigarette and grins. "Hellboy, Phantome Stranger, and John Constantine, three big f*** in one crossover. How much can you get? Ogdru, that b*** be ready to be f***."

Expert's Opinion

Experts believed that although Hellboy has the upper hand in physicality and in close quarters, John Constantine's magic was deemed superior. John ultimately has the better and more dangerous weapons in his disposal. His sigils prevented Hellboy from even laying his hands on him. Hellboy on the other hand was weak against magic and ghosts, which Constantine has in his disposal.


	98. Chapter 98

Jonah Hex : Easily one of the most skilled bounty hunter in the world, Jonah Hex has made his name notorious in the Old West with his uncanny marksmanship and his own disfigured face.

Himura Kenshin : Known as the legendary "Battousai The Man-Slayer" throughout Japan, Kenshin Himura has made a name for himself as the legendary assassin working for the revolution group Ishin Shishi during the end of the Edo period (See the Bakumatsu for more detail.). He now uses his sword to protect the innocent and to never kill again as retrobution for his crime.  
Prologue

The year is 1868, legendary bounty hunter Jonah Hex finds himself leaving his home turf in the Old West and entering the Land of The Rising Sun. Where the pro-imperialists Inshi Shishi and the pro-Tokugawa shogunate forces wage a blood war for complete supremacy. Hired by a vengeful man whose brother was killed in the violent conflict, Hex finds himself hunting down the man responsible. A dangerous assassin whose name spreads fear across the far east nation for his voracious sword skills. A young man named Himura Kenshin or as he is better known as "Battousai The Manslayer".

Jonah Hex

Jonah Hex 3

"I ain't gonna barter or negotiate. All conversation is gonna be handled with bullets."

Origin: All Star Western #10 1972

Timeline: 1866-1904

Region of Operation: 19th Century Old West, has been to other timelines as well.  
Weapons  
Preferred Weapon of Choice Melee Weapon X-Factor  
Dual .44 Caliber Dragoon Pistols Bowie Knife + Lasso Has the physical condition of a top notch Athlete. Jonah Hex is considered one of the most skilled marksman in the Old West and DC Universe. Having been taught by the legendary marksman Windy Taylor, Hex has honed his reflexes to the point where he can outdraw such legendary gunman like Wild Bill Hickock (even the legendary Batman!), kill multiple targets at once, and shoot with perfect range blinded. Hex is an extremely skilled bounty hunter due to his uncanny tracking ability which able him to track down the most notorious outlaw criminals in the harshest environment. Hex has lived with an Apache tribe and has learned their customs and way of life. Hex is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat knocking a man twice his size with one punch, plus having killed a bear and an alligator(not at the same time.) with his knife alone. He is extremely skilled with a knife and tomahawk due to being with The Apaches most of his life, he can also throw them with perfect aim as well. Hex is also skilled with a lasso due to his experience as a bounty hunter.

Himura Kenshin

"It doesn't matter. Use whatever technique you like. However. Once I've said I'll kill you, your death is assured."

Origin: Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story 1994

Timeline: 1864-unknown time of death.

Region of Operation: Kyoto &amp; Tokyo.  
Weapons  
Weapons X-Factor  
Signature hitokiri katana &amp; Wakizashi Kenshin is in top physical condition for a man his age. Himura is a practitioner of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu (Flying Heaven Honarable Sword Style) swordstyle which hones the practitioner's speed, agility and reflexes to near Superhuman levels. Granting Kenshin the ability to move at such rapid speeds than the human can see. The sword style also grants him observation based predictability, enabling him to avoid his opponent's attack at the last second and place himself where he can strike his opponent when he/she misses or procrastinates. Kenshin is a master of the Battojutsu technique, granting him the ability to draw his blade and attack at "god-like speed" before his opponents could draw their weapons. Kenshin is an extremely skilled swordsman to the point where he can cut an object in two and reform it right after, even cut through steel like if it was nothing. Kenshin is also adaptable in a fight and will even use his own sheath to defeat his opponent without his blade. He has fought numerous swordsman, gunmen, and even inhuman opponents during his lifetime.  
Techniques

Since Kenshin is a practicioner of the Hiten Mitsurugi -ryu sword style with two different types of forms, there are numerous techniques that need to be accounted for in this fight to be; so I will be posting all of the techniques that Kenshin knows.  
Regular

Ryūtsuisen (龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Strike) From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder.

Ryūtsuisen ● Zan (龍槌閃・惨, Dragon Hammer ● Tragedy) Beginning in the same way as Ryūtsuisen, the user positions the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing. Kenshin is first shown using this against Shigekura Jūbei.

Ryūkansen (龍巻閃, Dragon Spiral Strike) Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck.

Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji (龍巻閃・旋, Dragon Spiral Strike: Whirl)One of the variations of Ryūkansen, Ryūkansen Tsumuji is a direct attack rather than a counter.

Ryūkansen ● Kogarashi (龍巻閃・凩, Dragon Spiral: Wintry Wind). An alternate version is

Ryūkansen ● Arashi (龍巻閃・嵐, Dragon Spiral Strike ● Storm)A variation of the normal Ryūkansen, this technique places the swordsman is in a full somersault while attacking.

Ryūshōsen (龍翔閃, Soaring Dragon Strike) The opposite of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack.

Ryūtsuishōsen (龍槌翔閃, Dragon Hammer-Flight Strike), a combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsuishōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. it is unknown if this move can be performed effectively without using a sakabatō, as the initial Ryūshōsen would already be fatal if landed correctly with a normal katana.

Ryūsōsen (龍巣閃, Dragon's Nest Strike) A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter. There is an alternate version called

Ryūsōsen ● Garami (龍巣閃・咬, Dragon's Nest Strike ● Strangle), which targets the foe's head.

Doryūsen (土龍閃, Earth Dragon Strike) A ranges attack, Doryūsen strikes an opponent outside of the user's range by striking the ground and sending earthen debris at said opponent with knockout force.

Kuzuryūsen (九頭龍閃, Nine-headed Dragon Strike) A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body. It is undodgeable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. It is also Hiko Seijuro XIII's signature move.

Hiten Mugen Zan (Flying Infinite Slash) An ancient and seemingly lost move used by the original Hiko Seijūrō, Hiten Mugen Zan is a shinsoku charge followed by a slash of unrivaled power.  
Battojutsu

Sōryūsen (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Spark) Seemingly a simple Battōjutsu strike, Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. This move is first seen being used by Kenshin against Udō Jin-e

Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi (双龍閃・雷, Twin Dragon ● Lightning) An alternate form of Sōryūsen wherein the sword is wielded while still inside the sheath. The first strike is made with the sheathed sword and, once it makes contact, the sword is drawn using Battōjutsu for a second strike. While the original Sōryūsen is designed to make two strikes, Sōryūsen Ikazuchi appears designed with the assumption that the first strike will be blocked. This move is first seen being used by Hiko Seijūrō XIII against Himura Kenshin.

Hiryūsen (飛龍閃, Flying Dragon Strike) After assuming a Battōjutsu stance, one rotates one's body rapidly and then stops, aiming the sheath at one's target. The force shoots the sword out of the sheath like an arrow, allowing one to strike a target outside of one's zone. As a Battōjutsu move, it can be assumed that the sheath can then be used as a melee weapon in a second strike, but this is not seen. Hiryūsen is first seen being used by Kenshin against Isurugi Raijūta.

Ryūmeisen (龍鳴閃, Dragon Howl Strike) An unusual technique in which one uses the godspeed of Battōjutsu to sheathe the sword rather than to draw it in a practice known as Shinsoku Nōtōjutsu. The speed and force creates a miniature sonic boom that can be used to temporarily stun opponents with particularly sensitive or acute hearing by affecting their auditory nerves. This move is only seen once, used by Kenshin against Yukishiro Enishi. Due to Enishi's unusually sensitive nervous system, Ryūmeisen managed to affect his equilibrium as well.

Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki (天翔龍閃, Heaven-Bridging Dragon Spark/Dragon Flight of Heaven) The secret ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a powerful Battōjutsu technique whose secret lies in mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū while also discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life. Though its form is that of any other Battōjutsu strike, the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki differs in that - while a normal strike is performed by drawing the katana from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot - this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts both the power and the speed of the Battōjutsu swing. By realizing one's insignificance and risking life and limb to protect something else while, at the same time, taking one's own, fragile human life into consideration

By realizing one's insignificance and risking life and limb to protect something else while, at the same time, taking one's own, fragile human life into consideration, the user is able to step into the small margin behind one's own drawn sword and in front of the sword of one's opponent without fail, delivering a godspeed blow of monstrous power. Additionally, like other Battōjutsu moves of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a two-step move and, if its secret should be anticipated and the strike itself blocked or dodged, the second step comes immediately into effect. The immense force of the enhanced draw cuts the air in front of it and creates a powerful vaccum in its wake as the deflected air rushes back into place. Any opponent to deflect or dodge the first swing will automatically be subject to this vaccuum and inexorably pulled closer to the user. Additionally, with the great amount of force being applied to the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, a missed swing leads naturally into a spin akin to the Ryūkansen. The added momentum of the spin in addition to the pulling force of the vaccum on both side results in a second strike that greatly dwarfs the first in power. The Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is first seen being used by Kenshin against Hiko Seijūrō XIII and its second strike is first seen being used by Kenshin against Shishio Makoto. (Special Thanks to Rurouni Kenshin Wiki.)

Deep within the running currents of the Katsura River, a large, fisherman boat is seen sailing along the riverside. Its' robust dark wooden frame sails through the smooth currents while the warm summer winds blow through its large silky red sails, propelling the large boat further as the captain navigates through the river path. Within the boat's robust hidden interior lies a crowd of travelers sailing through the Katsura River. All of them ranging from poor Japanese peasants traveling with their family and friends to the low life criminals that dwell and slither within this war torn nation; however within this group of well diverse individuals lies a man seemingly lost in translation. An American whose own ghastly appearance can cause the bravest of men to shiver in fear , a man who comes out of the most brutal bloody massacres unscathed and clothes soaked with the blood of his slain enemies, that people dub him the "Devil's Executioner".

They say wherever he rides death is sure to follow; the smell of blood and gunsmoke lingers in his worn grey military outfit. He goes by one name and one name only…Jonah Hex, a legendary bounty hunter whose uncanny tracking ability and unrivaled marksmanship has made his reputation of being the best of the best in The American Frontier. The mere whisper of his name has attracted some of the most loyal police forces to the most vicious cutthroats and thugs slithering within the expanding west, all of them put in their graves by a cold bullet from pride and ignorance.

While on a trip to California to hunt down some of the members of the infamous train robbing Van Hallow Gang, Hex's skills and prowess in nabbing them have caught the attention of a middle age man of Asian decent traveling along the golden state. The man has offered the bounty hunter a sum of 500,000 dollars for a "special" assignment in the island of Japan: A nation now plagued in a bloody war for supremacy. His job, to hunt down the mysterious assassin known as "Battousai The Man-Slayer.", a lone samurai feared throughout the land for his uncanny swordsmanship and slayer of over hundreds of men. According to his employer, the assassin has slain his younger brother during one of the bloody conflicts appearing in the streets of war-torn Kyoto and now…vengeance is on his mind.

The man guaranteed he'd pay for the bounty hunter's travel expenses, however Hex was hesitant at first since he was clearly out of his comfort zone with a land full of "yeller bellys" and the fact there was little information he can rely on to get a visage of what his prey actually looks like. The only clear definition Hex has is this "Bah-to-say" apparently has a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, at least…that's what the man told him. Despite these odds the bounty hunter reluctantly agrees to do the job due to the large sum of money he will be rewarded , plus why not…it can boost up his reputation back home anyways. *music pauses*

"Ye got yerself a deal Mr. Yoshimura" Hex said to his immediate employer. "I knew you would come to your senses Mr. Hex and I assure you will be rewarded greatly for your services." The man said. "But…might I ask you this one favor?" He asks. "Whut is it?" The scarred bounty hunter replied.

"I want you to bring …Battousai's scalp to me." A stint of glee twinkled in the man's brown eyes as these seemingly twisted words flow freely from his mouth. "I want that man to suffer slowly and painfully as possible for bringing my family such sorrow! I want to burn it from the face of this earth and watch crumble into ashes." He said while gripping his fist fiercely. Jonah stood there with a straight face, he knew this man meant business and to Hex…business is always good. "That'll cost ya extra." He said with a slight grin on his face.

*music plays again*

Hex lies against the stiff wooden frame of the boat with his large white sack lying next to his side. His wide-brimmed gray hat covers his short scruffy orange hair. "Hmm…" Looking around, Jonah suddenly finds himself being the center of attention within the crowd of people. The villagers starred at the hunter intensely, some of them gawking in disgust at the sight of Hex's brutally scarred face, whispering in a tongue the bounty hunter couldn't understand. Hex merely scoffs off their intangible insults and tips the rim of his gray hat in attempt to take a light nap before arriving to his destination. Hex's ears twitches as he hear several pairs of footsteps coming towards his direction, disturbing his slumber.

The bounty hunter grunted and tilt his head up. Three men stood in front on the lone gunslinger, their ragged clothes and rough appearance indicated their status as warring bandits. Hex notices the one in the middle chewing a piece of wheat straw; his overly bulky build and the scars on his face indicated Hex that this one is by far the most ruthless and overall leader of the trio.

The head bandit chuckles and points his finger at the westerner. "Koko ni mo wareware wa motte iru mono o mi...Hakuji.(Well look what we have here boys…a damn Yankee.)" He said in a sneer tone, the head bandit laughs again louder tilting his head back slightly. The other two bandits joined their leader with the occasional chuckle. Hex stared at the trio with a blank look on his face. He didn't know a god damn word this yellow neck punk was saying, but the only thing Hex can figure is this "ugly b***'s" nonsense jabbering is keeping him from getting any visage of sleep in this cramp area. The head bandit pulls out his sword from its 'sheath and points it at Hex's head

"Anata ga koko ni kuru to iu ōkina shippai o shidekashite shimatta Jidaki.(You made a big mistake in coming here Yankee.)" The bandit said with a cocky smile. "Ima watashi-tachi ni anata no mochimono no subete o ataeru to watashi wa anata no atama no sesshu-ryō ni tamotsu kamo shiremasen. (Now hand us all of your belongings and I might let you keep your head intact.)" Hex gave him a cold stare and grunted slightly. Without warning, Jonah Hex takes out one of his pistols and pulls the trigger in a quick draw. The bullet jams into the head bandit's shoulder and causes him to fall into the damp wooden floor.

The rest of the bandits and the other passengers stood there shock as the large man fell onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. "There's mah retort." Hex said.

"Watashi no Kata! (My arm!)"The bandit painfully screams, grabbing onto his wounded shoulder." Anata wa watashi no ude o utta!(You shot my arm!)" Blood seeps between his fingers. "Basutādo! (B***)" The other bandits yell as they pull out their own swords. Hex quickly aims his pistol at the other two bandits.

"Ah still got 5 more bullets wit y'alls name writtin all over im." Hex said in a cold, bone-chilling tone. "Care ta know wat I'm gonna do next?" The bandits stood there without anything to say, cold sweat seeping from their pores. Knowing they stood no chance, the bandits put away their swords.

"Oye!" A loud voice calls out. Everyone in the lower deck stopped and look to where the voice is coming from. Earlier, one of the crew members hears a loud noise coming from inside the ship's lower deck and has come to check out the ruckus. "Watashi wa koko de ōkina oto o kiita. Nani ga okotta no ka? (I heard a scream coming from here. What's going on?)" The shipmate said. Jonah looks at one of the bandits and gives him some kind of silent signal. The bandit nods his head.

"Nani mo nai. Koko de ue no watashi no yūjin wa hijō ni warui inoitami o motte imasu.(Sorry. My friend over here has a very bad case of the stomach ache.)" The bandit said with a slight chuckle. The crew member stood there for a moment. "Sore o umaku osaeru yō ni i~tsu te, wareware wa sugu ni jūbun'na hondo koto ni narudeshou. (Well tell him to keep it down. We'll be in the mainland soon enough.)." The crew member said before going back up deck. Hex and the bandits watched as the crewmember walks back and closes the latch behind him.

The bounty hunter turns his attention back to the shaking criminals."Now get outta o' mah sight." Hex said, signaling with his pistol. The bandits nod their heads and start to walk away, dragging along their wailing leader with them while the other passengers look on. "Damn yeller bellies." Hex grunted before putting away his pistol. He then shifts his head back onto the heavy boards, tilting his hat once again and drifts into a deep slumber. It's only a matter of time before he arrives, might as well make the most of it. ...

Once the boat boarded onto the docks, Jonah Hex was the first amongst the other passengers to get out of the boat. Hex then takes a deep breath letting all the fresh air enter his lungs after staying in that cold and dark space for what seems like days. "Time ta get started." He said. The bounty hunter walks into the mainland and has a look around. At first glance, Hex could tell the city was different in so many; the building structures gives the sense of a city clinging onto it's old roots and culture, yet it's forced to come into the modern era.

Walking further, Hex notices the long and intricate alleyways commonly appearing in the town, making it the perfect place for an assassin to operate and escape the authorities. The people flooded the streets-some of them knocking into the bounty hunter in the process- like a swarm of little ants, again making it hard for it to locate and apprehend anyone in this town. "Hmmm." The bounty hunter groaned, already annoyed by the city life. Looking at the city once more. Hex knew with the little information given ,the intricate alleyways, the foreign and the seemingly crowded population gives the impression this hunt was just beginning. A small grin crept up on the bounty hunter's face. But that doesn't mean it won't be fun.

Midnight

Somewhere in the city of Kyoto, a group of garbed men are seen walking along the streets in the midnight hour; all five men are wearing the same uniform comprised of a blue colored kimono with white stripes and a white headband wrapped around their foreheads, representing their allegiance to the infamous Shisengumi corps. A special police force formed by the Tokugawa shogunates in order to combat the pro-imperialist samurais of the Ishi Shishi, their treachery and brutality is known across the nation and has earned them the nickname "The Wolves of Mibu." The leader of the band, a large man of statured height, scans the desolate streets while holding a lamp to guide him and his men through the darkness, hunting down a small group of pro-imperialsts they found earlier.

"No one here either." The leader said. "Guess they all ran off."

"Those imperialist dogs sure know how to run with their tails between their legs." One of the men commented.

"Ha, go figure. Those guys don't have the guts to take us Shiesegumis on!" Another man said pridefully. "We already got them on the run."

They all chuckled in union."Right you are Akira-san." The leader replied. "Well men it seems our work here is done. Time to hea...huh?" Before he could finish, both the leader and his men hear the faint sound of footsteps. "Who's there!?" The leader swings his lantern around, it's coming from the alley. "Show yourself!?" He demanded. The faint footsteps soon grow starts to grow louder, much to the uniformed men's chargin , as they anticipate what is to come. Soon a figure begins to appear out of the darkness; The Shisengumi men grip tightly over their swords, ready to unsheathe them when the times right. The leader then flashes the lantern's light at the shadowy figure, revealing...a lone samurai. "Huh?" The swordsman wore a reddish vest with long gray pants and sandals. His head was covered with long red hair wrapped in a ponytail, he also wore a black circular hat that hid most of his face.

"It's one of them imperialist soldier." One of the men said from afar. An imperialist... The leader thought. Maybe he can give us some information about the others in this area. "Who are you and where did you come from?" The leader demands. The man stood there silent. "I said who are you and where did you come from?" The leader ordered, but the man didn't respond.

The large man soon grew irritated. "If you don't tell me who you are, then I'll cut you where you stand in the name of The Tokugawa government !" He yells, taking out his sword. The man stood there unfazed. "The only who'll be spilling their blood tonight..." the man said, his tone sounding emotionless and distant. " is you." The leader grinds his teeth. "What did you say!?" The man then lifts his hat off, revealing his golden piercing eyes and an X cross on his left cheek. The men gasped at the same time, as if they seen a ghost. They all recognized the mans face.

"It's him..." One of them said. "It's the Battousai!"

The Shinsegumi quickly pull out their swords in union. " Kill him!" The leader roared as he and his men charge at the lone samurai at once like a pack of wolves preparing to strike a sickly elk. The red headed warrior unsheathes less than a third of his blade before flashing forward into the charging group of bloodthirsty men. "Ryuosen! (Dragon Nest Strike!)" The samurai quickly slices into the air multiple times in such a swift, eloquent motion, like running water, before appearing behind his opponents in mere moments. The samurai then turns back around, noticing The Shisengumi troops have become motionless. Their swords still swinging high up in the air. "Damn...you." The leader gasps, before his skull suddenly splits open; blood gushing freely from the wound.

The bloodbath soon began. Blood splattered freely into the air, like heavy rainfall, as deep gashes burrow into their chests and stomach, spilling their inner contents messily onto the floor. The rest of the men howled into the night as they are suddenly ripped to shreds by the slashes inflicted upon them. Heads are cut cleanly in half. The men cry and howl into the night as their arms and legs are forcefully ripped from their sockets, staggering blindly into their demise. Blood spilt across the samurai's right cheek as he looks upon the brutal carnage he has created, showing no emotion to their agonizing pain.

*stop music here*

The Shinsegumi men soon lay upon the ground in their own pool of blood. All of them slain by the samurai named Himura Kenshin... the legendary Battousai, The Man-Slayer!

Kenshin sheathes his sword and proceeds to walk away, but something suddenly grabs a hold of his foot. "Huh!?" Alerted, the young samurai quickly looks down and sees one of the Shinsegumi men have clinging onto his foot, still alive. His skin looked pale and one of his arms was missing from his socket; the dying soldier stared at his enemy with his cold, lifeless black eyes. "Ba...tou...sai..." He gasps with his last breath before laying his head and finally coming to peace . The dead soldier's grip soon loosens, abling Kenshin to free his foot. The red-headed samurai looks at his fallen enemy with anger. "You could have done something else with your life, and yet you pointlessly threw it away in battle you knew you couldn't win." The samurai said, in a distaste tone. "I wonder how many of your kind are still out there." He pondered. Kenshin then looks into the midnight sky, where the full moon appears and shines through the blood soaked streets. I better not stand here for long, or else I'll be seen. Kenshin thought. The lone samurai soon escapes into the dark alleyway.

Kenshin washes his hands inside a nearby well, removing the bloodstains from his skin. Kenshin then grabs a white cloth and soaks into the well water; removing his sword from his sheath, the young samurai proceeds to wipe the bloodstains from his blade. Kenshin observes the rag as it's white milky color turns to a pure crimson colored shade. "Blood..." He said softly. "No matter where I go there's always so much blood to be shed."

Even though Kogoro-san have relived from my hitokiri duties, the way of life it's given me has yet to waver. He thought. No matter how hard I try to escape or try to forget, it always finds it's way towards me through some bellow fools waiting to stake such a meaningless and souless claim like this. The red hair samurai reminisce of the countless faceless enemies he has slain in time, the cold hard steel cutting through their flesh like soft sorbet, their silent screams echoing through his mind like a chorus of dreaded agony. Kenshin takes a look at his blade. I wonder how many of them will die by my hands before this war ends? Hundreds? Thousands? Or better yet, will this entire war ever end? It seems like ages since I have found a time to rest my blade for a long time A time for peace maybe? Heh... what should I know, it seems pretty fitting for this nation to fall to a plague of violence and for me to be the one to lead this senseless onslaught. A perfect purpose. He rambles on in his mind.

NO! Kenshin shakes his head in disgust. "I can't falter like this! Not now! Not ever! " The young samurai brings his blade up. " I made a vow a long time ago. With this blade...I made a vow that I would use all of my strength to forge a strong path to a new era! An era to make everyone around me smile! An era...where peace will reign." He vows with such strong zeal. "And for that...I cannot lose to my inner demons. Not now." Kenshin said before sheathing his sword back. "I will bring happiness to this nation one day. I swear it...Tomoe-san."

If music hasn't stopped at this point, please stop it here.*

Suddenly, Kenshin hears a strange noise. "Hmm?" Kenshin quickly turns around. What was that? He thought. Kenshin then listens closely...footsteps. Someone is in the vicinity. Where's it coming from? Kenshin looks around, trying to pin the location as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

Kenshin notices something moving from the far corner. "Whose there!?" Kenshin yells in Japanese. "Show yourself!" He demands, placing his hand of the sword's handle. The figure soon moves out of the shadow, revealing it to be... a small dog. "Huh?" Kenshin is caught by surprise. A...dog? He thought. To think out of all things to come out at night in a dangerous place like Kyoto. Kenshin chuckles. "Must be loosing my mind." He said, letting down his guard. The furry canine walks up and sits down in front of Kenshin, looking at the young samurai with it's puppy brown eyes. "Oh you must be hungry." Kenshin said with a smile. He then reaches inside his gi trying to pull out any morsel of food he has hidden, only to be left empty handed.

"Oh my guess I ate the last rice ball after all. Come next time and I might have some more." He said with a smile. The dog then let out a small bark before scurrying off into the darkness. The young samurai chuckled and looked on. Kenshin looks up and stares at the moon hanging above."Well it's getting late, I better g- WHAMP!." Before Himura could finish his sentence he felt something heavy bash the back of his head

"Ngh." Kenshin collapse onto his knees before falling face first into the ground, unconscious. Jonah Hex then appears behind the fallen warrior with his pistol and rope in hand. "Huh, that wus eazier than Ah expected." He said twirling his pistol and putting back into his holster. Hex grabs a hold of the knocked out samurai's leg and drags him into the darkness. *stop music after reading if the track hadn't stop itself*

Himura feels something soft brushing against the side of his forehead. "Hmmm." the young samurai slowly begins to open up his eyes. "W-hat happened?" He murmured slowly to himself. "You're awake." A female voice said. That voice... It sounded so familiar to him. Looking up, Kenshin's eyes widen in shocked as he sees the woman's face. The long braided black hair, the lean jet black cool eyes, and the beautiful silk white kimono. He'd recognized that person anywhere.

"Tomoe-san." He said. It was his wife who was long ago dead from the tragic events of Kenshin's hitokiri life, but is now seen gleaming with life and vigor. Kenshin soon finds himself laying against his formerly deceased wife lap. She begins to brush his hair lightly. He then looks around and finds himself back at the home he and his wife resided in before. "You've been asleep for hours." She said. "It sounded like you had an nightmare."

"It was." He said getting up. "Oh my." she said worriedly. "About what?" Kenshin looked back at her and smiles. "Nothing." He said, brushing her cheek. "Nothing at all." Tomoe smiled back. "Well that's g-"  
Suddenly, blood began to seep through Tomoe's kimono. The young woman looks down and sees large red spot in the middle of her chest. She then looks back at her husband. Eyes filled with dread. "Kenshi-" Before she could finish her sentence, Tomoe falls face down over Kenshin's lap. Kenshin stood there in a state of shock. "Tomoe-san?" He said shakily. Himura places his hand over her shoulder and slowly turns her over. Tomoe's face remained emotionless and cold, her eyes staled in pitch black darkness, all the while the blood patch in her chest soon starts to grow larger, pooling all over the floor. Kenshin then looks at his own reflection in the puddle and sees himself wielding his katana, now covered in his wife's blood.

His eyes widen in horror. No.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* If music doesn't stop here, then stop it here.*

Himura Kenshin awakens with a loud scream, His chest heaving heavily up and down, sweat begins to pour down his forehead. "Just...a...nightmare." He said raspily before calming himself. Kenshin looks to his left and finds himself back into his current and yet different surroundings. Still in Kyoto, but where am I? He thought to himself.

Kenshin then tries to lift himself up, only to lose his footing and slam his a** back on the ground. "Ow! What the-" The red- hair samurai looks up and finds both his hands tied up and knotted onto a poll. How did I up like this!? Just then Kenshin hears a sharp shaving noise and tilts his head forward; the samurai spots Jonah Hex crouching down as he sharpens his Bowie Knife through a long strip of sandpaper, while his katana and wakizashi laid next to the bounty hunter. Jonah suddenly stopped sharpening his knife and looks up at the tied up assassin.

"Oh yu's awake then huh ? " He said in a thick southern draw.

Kenshin sat there silently, staring at the scarred man with his gleaming yellow eyes. He didn't know who he was or why he was here, but Kenshin could tell from the look of his mutilated up face that this man meant trouble. "Ye know ya look kinda yung fer a butcher who kills alot o' people." Hex said getting up and patting down his shoulders. "But hey I started yung m'self." . Jonah then looked down at Kenshin's swords laying right next to him. " Fancy swords ya got thur too, never seen those back a' home." He commented.

" Watashi ga yuko" (Let me go.). Kenshin demanded coldly in his native tongue.

Hex laughed heartily. "Hawhawhawhaw. Ye know I don't what tha hell ya just said, but yer squeky voice is just a hoot boy!" Hex commented. The cowboy strolls to his bonded foe and crouches down in front of him. " Now I know ye may not kno' wut Ah'm sayin, but ye see a man that's just like ye pay me some big bucks to kill yer little a** nice and slow," Jonah Hex then grabs a fistfull of Kenshin's hair, causing the hitokiri to slightly hiss in pain, and places his knife against his forehead. "So if I were ya I suggest ya quit squirming, and it might ju- oof!" Before Hex could finish speaking Kenshin suddenly slams his foot straight into his gut, causing Hex to drop the knife and stagger back a bit.

Hex then falls flat on his a** and grips his stomach in pain. Seeing his chance, Kenshin quickly crouches down on his two feet and begins to pull on his bonds with all of his might. Gritting his teeth, the strings from the rope slowly starts to come apart as Kenshin pulls his bond against the hard wooden poll; like pulling hard on a chinese finger trap, the ropes suddenly rip apart from the pressure put on them freeing Kenshin from imprisonment.

"Ah hell !" Realizing his prey has set himself free, Jonah quickly reaches for his gun. "Graaaah!" However, before the cowboy could pull it from his holster Kenshin suddenly makes a mad dash. Appearing in front of the wounded bounty hunter, surprising him, and slamming his palm into his face; the momentum of the strike quickly lifts Hex into the air , causing him to rotate in a full 360 degrees before falling hard face first in the cold hard dirt with a loud thud. Using the momentum himself, Himura Kenshin quickly rolls foward and grabs a hold of both of his swords on the ground before landing back crouched down. Kenshin stayed there for a moment, while his opponent twisted around holding his face and wallows in pain.

"Watashi wa anata ga daredearu ka shiranai ka, anata wa doko kara kite imasu." ( Now I don't know who you are or where you come from stranger.) Kenshin said while slowly standing up."Shikashi, anata wa tameshite mite, watashi o kyapucha suru tame no machigatta ketsudan o shimashita." (But you made the wrong decision to try and capture me.") He then puts both of his blades on his gi belt. "Dakara watashi wa kon'yanode, anata ga shinjiru mono wa nani demo kami ni inoru shisa... Anata wa jigokuhenomichi o aruku!" ( So I suggest you pray to whatever god you believe in, because tonight...you walk the pathway to hell!) As Kenshin said those words the gleaming light of the full moon shines brightly on him. Revealing the cold, deathly stare of his bright yellow eyes that was stowed upon his enemies before death.

"You...you sunavabitch!" Hex staggers back up, he shift to the side briefly due to Kenshin's palm strike before, keeping a hold on his ground. He then remove his hands from his face, revealing his broken and bloody nose underneath. This was the last straw "Tch." Kenshin gets into his battle stance and unsheaths a fourth of his blade from his sheath, suddenly he disappears in thin air. "Ah damn..." Hex was now on guard, his eyes shifting from side to side while his fingers grip closely to the handle of his pistol. The air soon grew stale in the warm summer night. Without warning, Himura Kenshin appears next to the tensed up hunter. "Huh!?" Jonah realized too late. "Hah!" Himura Kenshin quickly unsheaths his blade and makes a horizontal slash. Utilizing his quick reflexes Jonah Hex rolls out of the way, but not before getting knicked in the side of the abdomen by his opponent's sharp blade. "Nice try." Hex said as he lands on the ground crouched down. "Allow me ta return tha favor!" He then pulls out his pistol and aims it, firing off a couple of shots one after the other.

Blam. Blam. Blam.

Three bullets rocketed out of the muzzle splitting into three dffrent his accute sense of vision, Himura could see the rounds propelling at dangerous speeds. With only a split second to react Himura had to make his move. "Hmph." Kenshin quickly moves his head to the side, causing the first bullet to fly pass him, mere centimeters away from grazing his skin. Kenshin then shift his body again and spins around ,dodging the second bullet as it swiftly rips through the excess layers of his clothes. Despite these close calls, the young samurai fail to realize the other oncoming projectile as it quickly makes haste, grazing the back of his shoulder.  
"Ngh." Kenshin felt an extremly sharp from the rear of his shoulder as small chunks of red flesh flies out. He turns around quickly dashes towards the nearest narrow alleyways as the crack of another gunshot is heard, but misses it's target by a hair. Kenshin then slips into a corner and hides behind the stone wall. Hex then stands on his own two feet.

"Ya can hide all ye want boy." He said. "But one way er the other you ain't comin back alive."

The bounty hunter takes a step foward and walks towards Kenshin's location with his gun ready to aim. Tch...trapped. Kenshin thought. Can't get a decent strike, not with those things around. He thought again, looking at his wound. Kenshin's fingers gripped tightly over the hilt of his katana. No matter... The foostep soon starts grow louder as the bounty hunter closes in on his caged prey. "End o' the line." Hex said clicking his gun. Without anticipation, Jonah quickly turns a corner and aims his gun only to find...Nothing behind the wall.

"Damn." Hex said. "Where'd he go?"

The bounty hunter then looks down and spots small trickles of blood from the wound he inflicted on his prey, leaving a trail to follow. A small grin appears on Hex's face. "Told ya wouldn get too far." He said confidently. Jonah then follows the blood trail into the dark alleyway. The trail soon leads Hex into various twists and turns in it's maze-like layaway; as Hex travels further, the blood trail soon starts to become thin and faint. The bloody trail soon stops dead cold in the middle of another empty street. "Ends here huh." Jonah looks around and sees nothind visible. He then crouches down and observes the ground below him, checking the ground below him to see which direction the hitokiri went.

Hmm...strange. The bounty hunter thought as he scans the ground. Not a single stone or pebble is turned or moved anywhere, the dust trail he left ends where the blood stains end, and not a single sign of precipitation as well. It's like he dissappeared off the face of the Earth.

Chk.

Hearing a faint a sound Hex quickly turns to the side with his gun aim high. Kenshin suddenly appears in front of the bounty hunter with his katana still in hand. "Well Ah be damned." Hex said. "I bet ya itchin for it huh." Himura remained silent, his piercing golden eyes fixated on the bounty hunter. "Grrraaaaaaaaah!" Kenshin charges at towards his opponent in a flurry of rage. Hex smiles. Idiot. He thought as the red-headed samurai bull-charges at him. The bounty hunter pulls the trigger and let's off another round off his gun. The bullet flies straight towards the middle of the hitokiri's skull like a dart about to hit the bullseye; the bullet buries through his opponent's skull as expected. "Heh." Hex grinned as he made the perfect shot, however something was wrong. Just as the bullet drives itself into it's target, Kenshin's body suddenly starts to dissapear; as if it was a mirage.

"Hmm?" Jonah Hex blinked his eyes in disbelief as he saw his opponent's upper body disappear. In a flash of speed, Himura Kenshin created an after image of himself after he crouches down, just as he planned out. "Doryusen!" With a yell, Himura Kenshin strikes the ground below him, sending out a barrage of debris and dust in the process.

Hex eyes widen as he sees the horde of earthly debri come flying at him. "Damn!" Jonah tries to aim his gun at Kenshin to finish the job, but one of the flying debris slam into the bounty wrist. "Gah." Hex hissed in pain. Another rock of debri hits him again in the shoulder, knocking him back and dropping his gun in the process. Another piece of debris soars through the air, Hex quickly shifts his upper body to the side, sending the drebis flying pass by. Distracted by the flying debris Jonah Hex failed to see Himura Kenshin appear in the midst of the oncoming debris like a speed of sound. "Hmm." Hex then notices his opponent in the midst of debri. At the same time, Kenshin raises his katana high in the air while Jonah pulls out and aims his other pistol.

Shhclck!

Blam! Blam!

The young hitokiri slashes downward diagonally into his opponent's chest as he fires two bullets from his second pistol. "Ngh!" Hex gasps in pain feeling a large gash open up in the middle of his chest, releasing a faint spurt of blood. The two bullets pierce into Kenshin's lower abdomen. "Guh!" Himura gasped loudly, feeling the rounds burst inside, releasing small shards deep inside his flesh.

"Damn it to Hell!" Jonah Hex cursed as he slightly staggers back before regaining his footing once more. The bounty hunter takes a deep breath. He never should have underestimated the capabilities of his opponent, especially one wielding only a sword, otherwise he wouldn't even be in this situation. Hex places his hand on the wound, smearing it with the oozing red liquid. It's deep and bleeding bad. He thought. But not enough to kill me...yet.

Himura Kenshin stabs his sword into the ground before collapsing onto one knee. Breathing much heavier than before, Kenshin leans against the hilt of his blade. He then places his hand under his Gi and over his wound. Himura felt his stomach being pricked by an endless thread of needles. God damn did it hurt. Covered in blood, Kenshin pulls his hand out. He got me as I placed my attack on him...how unexpected. The hitokiri thought, looking at his blood soaked digits. Hit me below anything anything vital, bleeding bad, but not enough to incapitate me yet. However, at this state I can't overexert myself, especially if I'm bleeding like this.

*music should stop here, if not stop it*

"Nmm." Realizing his opponent is seemingly off guard, Hex raises his gun and fires out a round, sending it flying towards his opponent's forehead. As the bullet is several inches away from his forhead, Kenshin then takes a hold of his sword and pulls it out of the ground, sending it clashing into the head of bullet. The steel blade slowly begins to cut into the bullets' core, slicing it in two and sending the halves ricocheting into different directions.

" Sweet merciful Jesus." Hex said in disbelief. Seeing an opening, Kenshin makes his move and charges in full speed. Not paying attention, The young hitokiri appears in front of the disbelief bounty hunter in mere seconds. "Huh?" Realizing he's in endanger Hex tries to aim his gun once more, but Kenshin slams the blunt end of his hilt into his opponent's wrist striking a nerve. "Geh." Hex winces in pain, dropping the gun in the process."Mfrgh!" Himura then grabs a hold of Hex's collar with his other arm and lifts him up, much to his chargain. "Uwhooo!" Using his strength, Kenshin throws his opponent overhead and slams him into the cold dirt pavement. "Gahuo!" Hex gasps as he falls flat on his back. Kenshin raises his sword up in the air. "Kore wa ima owaru."(This ends now.) He said thrusting his blade into the wounded bounty hunter's head.

"Opp." Jonah Hex rolls out of the way causing the sword to pierce the ground under him. Hex then gets up on his knees and reaches behind his back as his opponent pulls his weapon out of the ground. "Uaaah!" Himura tries to side-swipe his fallen enemy in the head, however Hex pulls out his trusty tomahawk from behind and blocks it at the last second.

"Nani!" (What!) Kenshin gasped.

"Heh." Hex grins while getting back onto his feet. The bounty hunter then pushes his enemy's sword to the side and kicks him hard in the lower stomach. "Guh!" Himura groans, coughing up globs of blood in the process. The young hitokiri suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain happen to him at once, causing him to stagger back. Wobbling slightly, Himura takes a deep breath. "Anata wa tashika ni odoroki de ippaidesu." (You are certainly full of surprises.) Kenshin said raspily.

"Tadashi, shi ga anata no shinraidekiru-te nashide watashi ga chokumen s*** negaimashita-" Before he could finish, Jonah Hex swings his tomahawk forward, causing Kenshin to block his attack with his katana. "How about you shaddup an' die." Hex said calmly, leaning against his opponent. "Tch." As the metals crackle between each other, Himura Kenshin pushes against the bounty hunter's ax with a much stronger force. "Umph." Jonah Hex loses his footing and is pushed back. Kenshin then strikes his opponent in the side once more, but the bounty hunter quickly regains his footing and parries the attack with the tomahawk. "Hmph" Hex quickly counters with an underhand swing to the pelvis, however Kenshin parries the attack with his own. "Herup." Jonah then retaliates by side swiping his axe through Kenshin's Head, but the hitokiri leans his head back, letting the tomahawk catch a mere thread of hair. "Hoh." Himura quickly counters by thrusting his sword into Hex's chest, however the bounty hunter manages to dodge to the side, causing the katana to nip the sleeve of his jacket before parrying the sword away. The two warriors soon begin to clash their weapons against each other, over and over again with neither one of them is giving in.

He's really skilled with that weapon. Kenshin thought, looking at his opponent swinging his tomahawk. However, I have to end this fight soon.

As the two blades clashed against each other once again, Jonah Hex manages to hook the katana under the extended lower edge of his tomahawk. The bounty hunter then pulls his weapon downward, catching his enemy by surprise. "Huh?" Himura felt his body suddenly lean forward, causing him to slip up. "Heh." Taking the oppurtunity, Hex makes a fist with his free hand and slams into the hitokiri's scarred cheek. "Ngk!" The force of the punch knocks Kenshin back, spinning him around slightly in the process. Jonah Hex then raises his tomahawk above his head ready to hurl it into the air until..."Hmm?" Hex then lowers his axe as he hears a sudden noise.

*music should stop here, if not end it here*

Footsteps, but they're not from the Bat-toe-say. He thought. "Huh?" Kenshin also hears the same noise and wonders where it's coming from. Suddenly, the two warriors are completly swarmed by a large group of people. "What the hell..." Hex said in disbelief as he found himself completly surrounded. It was The Shisengumi corp, who somehow managed to find their way here, all of them brandishing swords and spears. Damn... company. Hex thought, not knowing wether or not they were his target's allies; However, looking at his opponent's expression Hex surmises that they weren't his guys either.

"Mā, mā, watashi wa kon'nani hayaku tatakai de anata o sanshō s*** kudasai omotta koto wa arimasen.." (Well, well I'd never thought I see you in battle so soon.) A voice said.

That voice. Kenshin raises his head. I know that voice. He thought, gripping his katana tightly. Footsteps are heard from the distance.

Several Shinsegumi members parted ways, letting a lone figure walk in. The figure was a man of tall stature and lean muscular build with abnormally long limbs. He had long strains of black hair tied into a pony tail along with narrow piercing brown eyes akin to a wolf and a devilish grin to boot. Kenshin gritted his teeth. "Saito." He growled under his breath. "Sanshō hisashiburi... Battousai." (Long time no see...Battousai.) The man cheerfully replied. Saito Hajime: Captain of the third unit of the Shisengumi. Together him and Battousai have shared a long rivalry of opposite sides throughout the war; it was fate that these two will manage to see each other once again through unfortunate circumstances. Saito shift his sight from his enemy to Hex, observing the bounty hunter from head to toe.

"Found somethin ye like." Hex said as his ax glimmered in the pale moonlight.

The Shinsegumi chuckled slightly before returning his focus back to Kenshin. "Awaya, watashi wa anata ni mo Battousai sekai no hantaisoku kara teki ga iru to wa omowanakatta." (Heh, I never thought you have enemies from afar as well Battousai.) He said to the hitokiri. "Anata wa tashika ni ninki ga arimasu." (You sure are popular.). Jonah looks back at Kenshin. "Didn't tell me ya have an army of blue men comin after ye." He commented before looking back at the Shinsengumis. "Makes mah job alot harder."

Kenshin scoffs off the hunter's comment, not knowing what he said in the first place. "Tsk, Ima wa hanashi o suru jikan wa arimasen." (Tsk, Now's not the time to talk.) He replied back, even though Hex didn't have a clue of what he said as well. Kenshin then looks at Saito." Dono yō ni anata wa watashi o mitsuketa nodesu ka?" ( How did you find me?"He asks."Kantan'niieba, anata wa tsuneni anata no ushironi-tai no konseki o nokosu. Tashika ni, anata no sutairu o tonikaku wa, omoimasen ka? Osamaru"(Quite slimply, you always leave a trail of bodies behind. Certainly fits your style don't you think?) The Shisengumi captain replied. Kenshin then remained silent, giving Saito a deathly glare.

"No matter..." Saito said. Looking at his men, he knew they were ready to strike at the beck of the call. A wide grin appeared on the captain's face. "Gaikoku hito o korosu koto ga, watashi ni Battousai no mama ni s*** okimasu." (Kill the foreigner, but leave the Battousai to me.) He ordered. "HAI!" They all yelled in union as they charge into battle.

"We'll finish this later." Hex says to Kenshin. Even if he didn't understand the language, the young hitokiri nodded in response. The bounty hunter grinned and charges in at the mass of soldiers by himself. Kenshin shifts his attention towards Saito, both of them glancing each other down intensely. "Very well..." Hajime said pulling his sword from it's sheath. He then places both feet firmly apart from each other and raises his sword at shoulder length, placing his right hand at the tip of his blade. "Shall we begin ?" Still wounded from his previous battle, Kenshin raises his sword and gets into his Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu battle stance. " Let's." He replied firmly.

Jonah Hex swings his tomahawk in the air and slashes a Shinsegumi in the chest, spraying a red mist of blood before falling on the ground dead. Another Shinsengumi swings his blade at Hex, however the bounty hunter parries the attack and slams his tomahawk into the soldier's face, ripping his face apart and having an eye pop out of its' socket. "Yaaaah!" A Shinsengumi soldier yells out swinging his sword at his enemy, but Hex block the attack and slashes the soldier in abdomen, spraying loads of blood as his intestines suddenly spilt out from his gut. Hex then finishes him by cleaving his head in two before pulling it back out, letting a stream of blood seep out in the process. The bounty hunter soon found himself surrounded by eight other men. Hex looks around and grins.

"Well then..." He said twriling his tomahawk. "Who's next ?".

One of the soldiers growled and charges at the enemy swinging his sword horizontally at him, but the bounty hunter quickly ducks down dodging the attack. Hex then swings his tomahawk underhand and lops off the soldier's arm holding the sword in one swift swing. "Gaaaaaaaah!" The man screamed in sheer agony as the pain suddenly kicked into high gear, blood spraying violently from the stump of his arm.

"Basutādo!" Said the two spearmen charging at the bounty hunter and thrusting their spears at him. "Hmph." However, at the last minute Jonah Hex takes a hold of the wounded soldier's shoulder and uses him as a human shield, letting their spears sink deep into their ally's chest and neck. "Guh!" The soldier chokes on the blood gushing inside from the neck wound. "Koze-san!" They horrfically yell, realizing they accidently killed one of their own. Hex then kicks the back of the corpse, sending it toppling over. "Whooo." The two spearmen soon fall back on the ground as their dead ally collapses over them. Suddenly, one of the soldiers takes a swipe from behind and slashes Jonah in the back. "Gah!" Hex gasped in pain. The bounty hunter turns around and slits the soldier's throat in one swing.

Four other Shinsengumi charge in for the attack. The first takes a swipe at Hex's shoulder, but the gunslinger parries the attack with his own and counters by swinging his tomahawk into the soldier's stomach, killing him in the process. "Owhoooo!" The second thrust his blade at the bounty hunter's forehead. Hex quickly ducks his head and dodges the attack. He then pulls his opponent's Wakizashi from it's sheath with his other hand and violently slits the second's throat, letting him fall dead. The third thrust his spear at his opponent's chest, but he quickly blocks the attack with the wakizashi and cuts the spear in half with his tomahawk. Hex then stabs the wakizashi deep into his opponent's neck until it reached the other side and pulls it out, causing the blood to spray on his torn up jacket; The fourth charges at the bounty hunter and swings his sword forward, however Hex manages to shift to the side and let Shisengumi slip up. Jonah stabs the wakizashi into the soldier's back and let's go of the hilt, causing the soldier to topple in the dirt dead. The rest of The Shisengumi group charge forward at the lone bounty hunter screaming out their war cry. One of the spearman gets up off the ground and looks up, seeing his comrades charging in for battle. He then pulls out his wakizashi and looks at the other spearman. "Come! We cannot give up now." He said raising his blade up high. "Swift death to evil!" The spearman shouts as he charges head on. As the spearman reaches the midst of the forefront, he is quickly cut down by the skillfull bounty hunter.

The other spearman watched in horror and fear as he sees his allies being swiftly chopped down one after the other. He knew he didn't stand a chance against that man and he wasn't willing to give up his life either. What...do I do? The spearman thought to himself. Suddenly a small glimp of light catches his attention. "Huh?" The spearman looks back and sees something from afar. Narrowing his eyes a bit, the man could make the shape of the object. It was a gun possibly from the foreigner. "Hehe." A wide grin appeared on the spearman's face. Looking back again, he could see the bounty hunter finishing off the last of his comrades. Taking his chances, the spearman makes a mad dash to the weapon. Seeing it so far away, The spearman picks up his speed and never looks back. As he reaches his goals the spearman manages slip on himself from the adrenaline pumping and falls, but still continues to scramble to the gun.

The spearman reaches up high and grabs a hold of the pistol. He then felt a sudden surge of hope coursing through his body. Now it was time for vengeance. The spearman then turns around and aims the gun. "Shi-" (Di-) Before the spearman could finish his sentence, the tomahawk suddenly came twirling at him. Before he had time to react, the tomahawk plunges deep in the middle of the spearman's forehead. Blood trickled slowly onto his nose. "Eh..." The soldier manages to gasp before falling onto his side dead. Hex then walks towards the dead corpse and grabs a hold of his tomahawk. Putting his feet over the deadman's neck, Hex manages to pull his weapon out of the corpses skull with a slight pop before the head plops back on the ground. "Now I believe this...is mine." He said reaching down and grabbing the pistol off the dead soldier's hand before putting it back into his holster.

Clank!

Himura Kenshin The Battousai and Saito Hajime of The Shinsengumi continue to trade blows with one another. Their blades clashing into each other, letting small specks of spark fly, in the pale moonlight. "Hahaha you still cease to amaze Battousai!" Saito said as they clashed their blades once again. "Even when you're at your worst, you still manage to fight with such vigor!" He said pushing his sword against his opponent's blade. "So let's find out who will leave victorious tonight Battousai!" The force of the push causes Kenshin's feet to sink deep into the ground. The hitokiri quickly counters by pushing The Shisengumi captain in one single motion, causing him to step back from the force. Taking a deep breath, Himura could feel his energy slowly depleting as he struggles to put up a strong defense. Don't know how much longer I can last with him at this point. He thought to himself. I can't risk using my stronger techniques without making a single fatal mistake when he's around, however I can't stand here and die in vain.

Saito crouches down slightly and raises his sword next to his shoulder. "Uuuuaaaaaaahhh!" He then thrusted it at such a fast pace that it manages to catch Kenshin off his guard; The hitokiri barley manages the parry the attack away. Hajime quickly counters by swinging his blade to the side of Kenshin's head, but the young warrior manages to duck at the last second. Kenshin then retaliates by spinning around and slashing his opponent in the stomach. "Gah!" Saito gasps as he falls back. He then looks at the wound bleeding from his stomach and chuckles. "So you finally manage to strike me." Saito said with a grin. "No, that was just a step away from me cutting you in half." Keshin replied coldly. "Next strike, I take off your head." He said pointing his blade.

Saito chuckles " We'll see about that." He said getting into his fighting stance. "Come...let's finish this!"

Kenshin simply replies with a nod."Graaaaaaaah!" Saito then charges at the hitokiri like a bolt of lighting and thrust his sword forward once again, however Kenshin manages to disappear as the sword comes running through. "Hmm?" Hajime then looks up and sees his opponent mid-air above him. "This ends here Saito." Kenshin siad raising his sword above. "Ryutsuisen!" Saito smiles. "You think you can defeat me with an attack from above..." He said. "Battousai!" Suddenly Hajime thrust his sword in an upward position, managing to stab the hitokiri in the middle of his stomach. "What!?" Kenshin says in shocked as he felt the blade plunge deep into his flesh. Saito then pulls the blade out in a single motion, letting the blood spurt out violently from the wound, before Kenshin drops onto the ground behind him. "Ngh..." Still managing to come out alive, Kenshin plunges his sword deep in the ground and slowly begins to lift himself up. "So here is where the mighty have fallen..." Saito said turning around. Kenshin looks up at his sworn rival, breathing raspily and not saying a word. The Shisengumi captain then raises his sword. "And this is where y-"

Chnk!

*music should stop here. If not, stop it here.

Before Saito could finish, a familiar tomahawk suddenly swings deep in between Hajime's neck and shoulder. Both Saito and Kenshin's eyes widen in shock. Blood soon begins to seep in from the massive wound. "N-nani" (W-What?) Saito manages to gasp. He then turns his head and see Jonah Hex from behind wielding the weapon. The bounty hunter then pulls the tomahawk out of the wound letting the blood splurt out like a fountain. Saito then collapses onto his knee and falls face down, dead. Both warriors looked on at the fallen corpse of the once infamous Captain Saito Hajime ,of the third unit of The Shinsegumi, laid before them. "Anata wa... Watashi o sukutta." (You...saved my life.) Kenshin said raspily, looking at the dead corpse.

Hex then looks at severly wounded Himura. "Now normally A would've called this evun b'tween us, however..."

Click.

"Huh?" Kenshin looks up and sees the long metal barrel of the bounty hunter's pistol aimed at his head. "Ah have a debt that needs ta be paid." He said codly. "And Ah aim ta repay mah debt." Realizing his defeat, Kenshin takes a deep breath and looks at the bounty hunter one last time. " Ya put up a good fight son." Hex said honorably. Slowly he pulls the trigger.

BLAM!

A lone gunshot crackles in the empty streets of Kyoto. a flock of crows fly away in fright in the midnight hour. Just like his enemies before him, the mighty hitokiri, Battousai The Man-Slayer, has finally met his end. His body cradled on the ground. Blood pooling below him as the smoke linger's from Hex's pistol.

The bounty hunter puts away his gun and takes a deep breath. He then raises his tomahawk up high and swings it downward, loping off his prey's head completly from his body in one swift motion. Jonah picks up the dismembered head by the hair and looks up in the pale moonlight, wondering...

Yoshimura twidles his thumbs with anticipation. A week ago, he recieved a telegraph message from Hex stating he has completed the job and would meet him in his office at 12 o clock sharp on Monday. However, it was a quater pass three. Three hours late. Yoshimura leaned back in his chair. His brow furrowed with concerned. What if this was all a ruse? What if the Battousai killed his hired gun half a globe away, impersonating as him so he can get his bloody revenge by cutting his head? Luckily for him he has hired several bodyguards, two of them standing right beside him in their brown trenchcoat and hat, to keep him safe for the time being.

The front door of his office bursts open, causing Yoshimura to jump off his seat. The two guards tossed their trenchcoats to the side and reached for their guns. Yoshimura's eyes widen. Jonah Hex stood in the middle of the entrance way, sun gleaming on his broad figure, with a large bag wrapped around his waist.

*music stops here*

"Mr. Hex." Yoshimura said suprised. He then stood up and straighten his black jacket. " I thought you were..."

"Wuz dead?" Jonah finished. Hex slowly walked inside and untie the bag from his belt. He then tosses it in the air, landing onto the wooden desk with a hard thud. "Thur's tha head ya wanted." Hex said. "Nuh where's mah money?"

The oriental gentleman signaled his guards to stand down. Yoshimura briefly glanced at the rugged bounty hunter. "Wudja lookin at me for ?" Hex scoffed. "Think I'z lyin?" Yoshimura shifts his attention towards the bag sitting in the middle of his desk. He places his fingers on the noose wrapped around the opening and unties it with little difficulty; the two guards glance over their boss's shoulder. Yoshimura quickly opens up the bag and takes a peek inside. His eyes widen. Yoshimura gulps down a wad of spit, leaving his mouth partly dry from this sudden excitement. One of the guards gasped and looked away as the stench of the head inside began to drift into the air.

"Like wat'cha see son?" Hex said with a smirk, placing his hands between his waist.

Realizing the job has been done, Yoshimura quickly closes the bag and ties the noose back into place. He then looks back at the bounty hunter, a broad smile on his face, clasping his hands together with joy. "Well done Mr. Hex !" Yoshimura moved around the desk, tracing his finger across the wooden frame, before walking towards his employee. Hex continued to eye his employeer as he moved closer to him. "You have certainly exceeded my expectation." Yoshimura said amused, placing his hand over Hex's right shoulder. "I always keep ma word Mista Yoshimera." Hex brushes his employeers hand away. He then tilt his head forward, looking down at the slightly smaller gentleman. "I hope ya keep yurz."

Yoshimura looked up at the much larger gentleman, a drop of sweat beading from his forehead, agasped on what to say next. "R-right you are Mr. Hex," He said with a slight studdered. "But first." Yoshimura quickly turns around and walks away, with Hex eyeing his every moment. "How about a drink?" The gentleman offered.

"Dun't mind if I do." Hex replied.

In a far away corner of the room stood a round wooden table with a slender leg to hold on. A sliver rectangular tray stood in the middle with a large round bottle of brown liquid, most likely whiskey or burbon, along with several smaller glasses. "You know Mr. Hex, I appreciate the integrity you bring in doing such a...problematic task like this." Yoshimura opened up the bottle and poured the liquid into two small glasses. "Especially going against such a dangerous man like the Batt-"

"Quit ya yappin." Hex iruptly said." Jus' giv me mah money, so I can be on mah way." The sense of agitation and annoyance was in the tone of the bounty hunters' voice. A smirk appeared on the Japanese man's face. "You see that's the thing Mr. Hex." Yoshimura said.

Hex heared an all too familiar sound. Suddenly, something cold and hard probed his backside. Hex turned his head. A man, no older than 25, was behind him pistol in hand. "Afternoon Mr. Hex." He said with a sly grin smeared across his then turns around, with two glasses in hand. "I'm afraid it's just impossible."

Realizing he's been double crossed, Hex turns his head back to Yoshimura, hands held up high. His face contored with beffudlement. "Ya egg sucking scumbag of a skunk!" The bounty hunter said hoarsely.

Yoshimura chuckled. "No need for insults ." He then turns his attention to the young man behind. "Take off his holsters." He ordered. The young man nodded in response, reaching towards Hex's holster, unclasping it from the waist and tossing it aside. Yoshimura slowly walk towards the unarmed bounty hunter. "While you were gone Mr. Hex," He explained. "It seemed my company went bankrupt during the recession, leaving me flat broke and without stocks. However..." Yoshimura shifted his narrow black eyes towards Hex's vengeful glare. "Little did I know that the man I so called hired also had a bounty on his head."

"So ya decided ta turn me in alive and split the profits with these scumbags?" Hex replied. Yoshimura chuckled once again. "Well you're mostly right, except for the turning you in alive part of course."

"I see." Hex said.

"Which is quite dissapointing really." He sighed. "A man with your resourcefullness could've had such a promising career." Yoshimura then shrugged without a care in the world. "Ah well. Business is business right?"

Yoshimura then offered the doomed bounty hunter a glass of whiskey. "I am no gentleman without manners." He said. "The least I can offer you is a drink before sending you to the afterlife."

"Thank ya." Hex said, taking hold of the glass.

"A toast." Yoshimura said. Rasing his glass in the air, with Hex doing the same. "To new beginnings and bitter ends."

"Here. Here." Hex replied with a sly grin.

Both men place their lips on the glass and guzzle down the burning liquid in mere seconds, with a slight gasp of air. However, like a flash of lighting, Jonah Hex turns around and smashes the glass into the face of the young man behind him. Shards of glass speared into his reitna with great force, causing him to drop his gun and claw his face in agony. Hex quickly reaches down and grabs a hold of the other pistol in his holster. He then turns around and fires two bullets.

Before the two guards could reach their holsters, the two bullets lodge themselves into both of their foreheads, blood splattering against the wall as they burst through the back of the skull. The force of the impact caused both guards to slam against the wall before slumping down, dead. In a deep state of shock from the events that unfold, Yoshimura staggers back in a frenzy, clasping his hands onto his desk, before slowly slumping down in fear.

Jonah turns around and sees the young man behind him. Crouched down and crying "My eyes.. M-my e-eyes." His hands covered his blinded eyes as he sobs uncontrollably. Hex quickly ends his misery by putting a bullet in his head. He then shifts his attention towards the man who betrayed him, cowering against his desk. Jonah walks towards him with a deathly gaze in his eye.

Yoshimura's eyes widened in fright as Hex draws closer to him with each step he takes. The bounty hunter then points his gun at the man's head. "P-please." Yoshimura begged.

"Get up." He said. "We got some business ta attend to."

The yellow sun hovers in the blue sky, shining its' essence across the desert land. A tumbleweed blows through the empty land from a warm gust of breeze. Up in the sky, A vulture glides through with its' large, flapping wings before landing on a tall pillar of rock. Nesting, The scavengers scouts from its' roost for any dead morsel lying around. In the birds' hollow gaze, it sees a small figure from afar...

Shovel in hand, Jonah Hex stabs through the sandy dirt, gaining a good amount in the process. Next to him, there is a rectangular hole dug six feet deep in; However, inside the hole lies a coffin made out cheap wood, where a man desperately cries for mercy. Yoshimura bangs at the coffin's door with swift ferocity, letting his knuckles bleed in the process. Next to him is the rotting head of the infamous Battousai, eyes rolled through the back of his decapitated head.

"Please Mr. Hex!" Yoshimura begged. " Let me the hell out of here! I'll give you all the money you want, just let me out of here I beg of you!"

"I thought you wuz flat broke Yoshimera." Jonah said as he throws a pile of dirt in the hole. " How can ya pay a man like me?"

"I-I'll, I'll borrow it! And. And I'll give to you in full! Just. Let. Me. Go." The oriental man exclaimed. Scratching at the wood until his fingertips begin grind into pieces.

Jonah paused for a brief moment. "Naw," He said," Ya money ain't good to ya no mo', especially since it's from a anotha man." With that said, Hex continue to shovel up more dirt.

Tears start to swell from his eyes. "Please..." Yoshimura cried. "I have wife... and CHILD!"

"They better off witout'cha." The bounty hunter said calmly, while shoveling more dirt.

Yoshimuras' mind begins to boil. " You're a monster Hex! I hope you burn in hell you sounavabitch!" He yells out while banging on the wood.

"Haw. Haw. Haw. That's wut they all say." Hex chuckled."But hey, at least ya got company." Yoshimura looks to his side. The head of the Battousai eerily stares back. Mouth agape as a piece of rotten flesh slowly peels off from the bone. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yoshimura screams in terror. Hex continues to pile mounts of dirt, slowly muting out the oriental man's scream. Once the open grave was filled to the brim, Hex pattened out the dirt until it's nice and flat.

*music should end here, if not stop it here.*

Hex then tosses the shovel away. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he then looks up into the empty sky. The sun soon began to set on the dusty wasteland, turning the once blue sky into a purple haze, its golden glow sheds upon the bounty hunter like a bright angel. His work was done.

Winner: Jonah Hex


	99. Chapter 99

Achilles: Perhaps the greatest Ancient Greek hero, who was nearly immortal save for his only weak spot, his heel

Hercules: The super strong Greek hero, another great contender for the best of them all, who completed the "IMPOSSIBLE" 12 Labors of Hercules! WHO IS DEADLIEST?

Weapon

Achilles

Achilles

Close Range:

Short Sword

Mid Range:

Spear

Long Range

Gastraphetes Crossbow

Special Weapons:

Battle Axe

Armor:

Made by Hephaestus, god of forges, indestructable

Weapon

Hercules

Heracles

Close Range:

Tree-Trunk Club

Mid Range:

Javelin

Long Range

Great Bow

Special Weapons:

Poison-tipped arrows from the Hydra's venom for his Great Bow

Armor:

Nemean Lion Skin, also impenetrable

Hercules is walking through the Greek countryside, javelin in hand and Great Bow and quiver full of poisoned arrows slung over his shoulder. As he walks through the meadow and into a forest he notices an abondoned but battle-ready chariot just sitting there. Puzzled, Hercules comes and checks inside, to see Achilles lying in ambush wih his Gastraphetes crossbow. He fires and a bolt launches itself at Hercules, but it bounces harmlessly off his Nemean Lion-skin cloak. Hercules shouts in rage and drives his javelin straight through the chariot at Achilles, who rolls aside and barely escapes unscathed. The chariot, however, is ruined, stuck firmly into the ground by the javelin.

Achilles pulls out his short sword and Hercules angrily pulls a tree out of the ground and wields it as a massive club. Achilles, startled, is frozen in shock and smashed by the huge branches of the tree, a blow that would kill any mortal man. However, his heel was untouched and Achilles bounces back, slashing at Hercules' unprotected face with his short sword, giving him a gash down his cheek. The son of Zeus bellows in rage and grabs Achilles by his tunic collar and punches his face with a mighty fist, but Achilles only receives a black eye. Hercules is confused and drops Achilles, who runs back to the ruined chariot, grabs his spear and battle axe, and runs deeper into the forest.

Growling with anger, Hercules pries his javelin out from the destroyed chariot and heads cautiously into the forest, looking between trees for Achiiles. Unknown to him, Achilles has scrambled up one of the olive oaks and jumps down on the demigod warriors with his battle axe, shouting furiously. Hercules falls and the only thing that saves him from the furious blows raining down on him from Achilles is his Lion-skin. Hercules growls and rolls over, dangling Achilles at head-legth with a meaty hand. Acilles desperately tries to cover his heel, and Hercules at once understands this "immortal" man's weakness. Throwing him down into the dirt, Hercules takes out his Great Bow and notches and arrow, but Achilles will not leave his heel unprotected andscrambles back, spear in hand.

Lunging at Hercules, Achilles thrusts the spear at the strongman's chest but it snaps like a toothpick against Hercules' hardened skin. Achilles desperately takes out his short sword and runs back into the thick trees, but as he turns Hercules fires another arrow lightning-quick. but it is blocked as Achilles runs up and jumps driveing his sword into the space beteween the shoulder blades that is unarmored and pearceing Hercules heart who takes 2 more steps then falls on his face dead.

Winner Achilles


	100. Chapter 100

Jason Vorhees,Sadistic killer of Camp Crystal Lake VS. Tallahassee,the zombie killing machine in Zombieland. WHO IS DEADLIEST?

Jason slashes in with:

Special Meat Cleaver  
Short Machete  
Medium Speargun  
Long Composite Bow

Special Metal Baseball Bat  
Short Bowie Knife  
Medium Mossberg 500 Mariner  
Long Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg"

Battle:

The battle starts out with Tallahassee walking down a road. He then notices a sign for Camp Crystal Lake,he then asks himself "I wonder if there is any Twinkees there?". He decides to go in,and while walking down to the kitchen the camera pans towards Jason who is watching him from the woods. As soon as Tallahassee is about to enter the kitchen an arrow hits the side of the building. Tallahassee startled turns around and sees Jason in the woods. He then draws his Mossberg Mariner from his back and proceeds towards Jason saying "I zombie shooting a bow now i've seen everything,gonna be a shame to kill a "smart" zombie." Jason doesn't know what he is saying and fires another arrow which misses Tallahassee. Tallahassee angered about this fires 2 shots into Jason dealing no damage. Surprised Tallahassee asks "What kinda zombie are you?". Tallahassee looks up and sees Jason charging with his meat cleaver, in return Tallahassee pulls out his bat and whacks jason square in the face. Jason still not being phased by the damage tries to slice Tallahassee with his cleaver but he keeps missing. Tallahassee pulls out his Bowie knife and he stabs and slashes at Jason. Jason pulls out his machete and he tries to stab and slash Tallahassee. Jason gets the upper hand and knocks Tallahassee to the floor disarming him of his weapon. Tallahassee then disarms Jason of his machete with his feet. Surprised Jason pulls out his speargun and shoots almost hitting Tallahassee in the crotch. Tallahassee gets up and runs into the kitchen Jason picks up his machete and follows. We then see Tallahassee waiting behind a corner with his Mare's Leg and as soon as Jason enters Tallahassee fires a shot into Jason's head bringing the monster down. Tallahassee not satisfied walks over to Jason and puts two more shots into his head killing him or at least he thinks. Tallahassee then looks up and sees a box of Twinkees. Tallahassee then remarks "Well i'll be a monkey's uncle." but before he can get to the Twinkies a machete pops out of Tallahassee's back killing him as Jason walks quietly into the woods

Winner: Jason Vorhees.


End file.
